Pasión Africana
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Albert viaja a África cuando Candy, Terry y los chicos aún se encuentran en el Colegio San Pablo. Los alemanes capturan a Annie, Paty, Archie y Stear en Southhampton, Terry lo resguarda la corona y Candy logra esconderse en un barco hacia un destino lejano. PDescubre que hará Albert cuando se entere de lo acontecido a sus sobrinos... mientras vive una Pasión Africana!
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión africana**

Albert viaja a África, era su último viaje antes de tomar el puesto de Patriarca de la familia Andley. Candy se encontraba segura en Europa junto a Terry o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. La guerra en Francia había comenzado tan solo unas semanas atrás... cuando la familia Andley decidió trasladar a todos los chicos a América. Un comando de alemanes los había tomado como prisioneros en el puerto de Southampton, pero uno de ellos había huido en un barco hacía otro lugar, solo y con miedo decidió enfrentar su destino, llegando a tierras lejanas y viviendo una endemoniada pasión africana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasión africana**

 **Capítulo I**

Un hermoso paisaje se encontraba delante de mis ojos, era de mañana en el continente africano, Albert recién se había bajado del tren que le llevaba hasta el campamento, ya se disfrutaba del calor en primavera, sus ropas eran lo menos adecuado ya que su costosa vestuario se había manchado apenas subió al tren que lo llevaba hasta allí, para la próxima le recordaría a George que debería mudarse de ropa cuando se escabullera de la mansión hacia apenas un mes y que no permitiría a la tía abuela que le encargase todo tipo de negocio hacia su paso a la aventura, ahora esta no ayudaba mucho. La última vez que se duchó ya ni la recordaba, ansiaba un refrescante baño y ropa limpia, pero antes que eso debería seguir caminando hasta la clínica del campamento guía. Ahí buscaría a la doctora Louise, antigua amiga que lo había recomendado para que trabajase allí, con ella. Louise Thompson le había dado todo lo que una mujer de aquella época le daría a un hombre de su posición, el que había pensado como un hombre pobre no lo fue desde que descubrió años atrás por un telegrama como el señor William Albert Andley, el patriarca del clan Andley de Escocia, le dio una linda amistad, lo acogió en su trabajo en el campamento, pero desgraciadamente también le dio su corazón. Ese que ofreció sin chistar, ya una vez había sido herido indirectamente por una tal señorita Candice Andley y sin darse cuenta de lo que ocasionaba esa noche en la que ella le entregaba su cuerpo y alma, él solo se levantó del camastro que compartieron y sin despedirse se fue para volver tan solo tres años después.

Albert había sido descuidado sin intención, Louise era una hermosa mujer africana, muy alta y demasiado bella, su cabello hubiera sido lo que más recordaría, le gustaba su color y su textura, pero sería mentirse a sí mismo, irradiaba una atracción salvaje hacia ella, pero no sin antes, pensar que todo ello no valía tanto como la salud y el bienestar de Candy, su hija adoptiva. El hecho del que nunca supo ni adivinó, fue que Louise cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que él ni siquiera se había despedido ocasionó en ella una fuerte impresión dejando un corazón destrozado que en medio de la desesperación acabó por romper. Cuando la alta morena se levantó de aquel camastro y dirigió la vista al pis, se dio cuenta de que a él se le había caído un papel, lo recogió y observó con cuidado, era el telegrama que George le había mandado hacia tan solo unas horas, leyó su contenido que omitió al ver un nombre que jamás olvidaría: Candice Andley, haciendo que ella llorara de decepción y guardándolo entre sus pertenencias hasta que lo volviera a ver, suponiendo claro está que lo hiciera nuevamente. Así mismo, aguardaría su corazón lo que ella pensaba como una traición al amor y al cuerpo que había entregado en esa noche.

Albert tenía que seguir su camino, así que comenzó a andar las cuatro leguas faltantes, eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, el sol apenas calentaba el ambiente, sus cálculos eran que aproximadamente al anochecer llegaría al campamento y sería un alivio, debido a que ese lejano y extenso paraje en la obscuridad no era de lo más seguro y solía muchas de las veces ser peligroso. Faltando ahora unas cuantas leguas más, se dio cuenta que sus provisiones de agua eran casi nulas y por demás pronto inexistentes; a esta hora el sol de África vengaba a todas sus víctimas, eran sin duda las tres de la tarde y para el atardecer todavía faltaban unas cuatro horas, tiempo en el cual el sol desaparecería de ese lado del mundo.

Caminaba a paso constante, esperando encontrar equipos de caza y observación, por lo que rogó a los cielos hubiese unos por allí. Había pasado otra hora, el sudor que trasminaba su ropa ni siquiera mojaba un poco lo necesario para mantenerlo fresco, su mente maquinaba cualquier tipo de historia con tal de mantenerse entretenido, pero no era necesario, había alguien que le endulzaba la memoria. Cuando se alejó de Londres, estuvo tentado a volver, solo debía tomar un tren y estaría allí, pero no debía dejarse vencer por lo que su corazón quería, lo que su corazón verdaderamente amaba era a una alegre rubia, pero cual hubo sido su sorpresa al ver que ella ya no quería a su sobrino Anthony, sino que ahora había puesto los ojos en Terrence Grandchester donde la creyó muy segura mientras todavía se quedaran en el Colegio San Pablo.

Justo quería pensar que la oportunidad de haber recibido un telegrama de Louise, tres años después y de haberle asegurado que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no iba a interferir en su trabajo en la clínica, hizo que se decidiera por visitar nuevamente África, un tanto también para alejarse de la nueva oportunidad que tenía Candy al ser cortejada por Terry y otro tanto para ni siquiera intentar quedarse junto a ella.

En esa idea se quedó cuando a lo lejos divisaba un vehículo de caza, observó desde donde se encontraba todo el movimiento que realizaban seis personas, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, con escopetas en mano y muy dispersas, el rubio decidió dirigirse hasta allá, quizás encontraría a alguien en el camino al automóvil. Al llegar al vehículo se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie por ahí, era por demás extraño que lo dejaran sin nadie a la vista, así que decidió buscar el recipiente que casi siempre se escondía entre las mochilas con el agua y en efecto, ahí estaba; pero Albert estaba tan inmerso en la frescura del agua que no se dio cuenta que desde que se acercó al vehículo una leona lo acechaba y seis pares de ojos lo hacían con el adusto animal que se encontraba detrás suyo... Una morena no lo había distinguido porque ahora Albert se había enfundado en un traje de seda negro, una locura en ese clima, realmente le había sacado una sonrisa el ver a ese hombre en las fachas con las que iba, nadie en sus cinco sentidos tendría siquiera la idea de caminar por la meseta en traje de tres piezas y sobretodo negro. Otras cinco personas lo tachaban de loco, a una chica rubia de cabello ensortijado se le hacia bastante conocido, quizás era porque ya los había visitado en otra época, hace aproximadamente tres años y se había enterado en parte cual había sido el motivo de dejar a su entrañable amiga abandonada, lo cual no alababa, pero tampoco criticaba, ya que ella hubiera querido hacer lo mismo con Sir Eagle, el financiador de su estancia en el campamento.

Después de haber saciado su sed, se sentó en la sombra que el vehículo daba y espero un poco mas, tenía que recuperar fuerzas por lo caminado desde las diez de la mañana, cuando de pronto por arriba de su cabeza y cuerpo sintió una ráfaga de viento caliente para después sentir otra más de un enorme animal; el hombre rubio que había pasado primero sobre de él hizo que se agachara hasta deslizarlo debajo del vehículo para que cuando la leona siguiera a John no se detuviera en el cuello de Albert. El magnate rubio no pudo darse cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que ocurría, reconocía que había sido muy tonto el que sus agudos sentidos aún parecieran dormidos y todo por rememorar a una linda sonrisa rubia en su mente. Observó después a donde se dirigía cuando escuchó varias pisadas detrás de él, de pronto una morena había pasado por ahí sin detenerse y otra mas bajita también lo hacía, pero por el otro lado, un hombre de por lo menos cincuenta años de marcado acento inglés, les indicaba que se acercasen hasta el adusto animal que por poco alcanzaría al hombre detrás del cual corría; sin esperarse se oyó el sonido de una ráfaga conocida y todo terminó, el animal cayó justo cuando de un zarpazo podía haber matado a John que tropezándose fue a caer a unos metros adelante de una chica rubia, joven y de cabello rubio atado en una coleta que hizo añorar la amistad en un lejano Londres, los demás alentaron el paso y regresando al vehículo vieron a Albert agazapado en la parte trasera del auto, tratando de quitarse la tierra.

\- Veo que ha encontrado lo que buscaba – preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Perdóneme, es que parece que le he calculado mal con las provisiones – respondió Albert sonrojado.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Louise sorprendida de que aquel loco hombre fuese su más anhelado amor.

\- ¡Louise! – exclamó Albert sorprendiéndose del físico de la morena que años atrás era tan solo una adolescente y que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

\- Albert, ¿qué haces aquí y vestido así? – cuestionó la chica bajita rubia.

\- ¡Hola Marie, cuánto has crecido! – se burló el rubio.

\- Vamos Albert, que ya no soy una niña...- refutó Marie.

\- Indudablemente has crecido, bueno el traje es porque no me dio tiempo de cambiarme...hace un mes – trató de explicar Albert.

\- ¿En un mes? – cuestionó Alfred, el señor de avanzada edad.

\- Bueno, no exactamente he viajado directo hacia aquí – pretextó Albert.

\- ¿Qué pasó John y la señorita White? – cuestionó Alfred, al ver que no venía con ella.

\- Se fue con Lemarque al pueblo, ya saben... – explicó a medias John.

\- Bueno, debemos ir por la leona...andando - refirió John.

\- ¿La han matado? – cuestionó Albert.

\- No hombre, si nosotros salvamos animales, la señorita White la ha sedado solamente, ¡somos afortunados! – exclamó con sorna.

\- Más que le haya atinado cuando se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de tropezarme, según para que pudiera atinarle a la leona – suspiró John con sentimiento.

\- Bueno muchachos, ella sabrá enlazar y trepar árboles, pero de armas a mi me consta que no sabe nada – explicó Alfred cuando comenzaron a subirse al vehículo para ir con la leona.

\- ¿Quién es la señorita White? – cuestionó Albert.

\- La nueva adquisición del campamento, llegó a San Pedro hace unas semanas, ya la conocerás – Alfred le palmeó el hombro y después le indicó el lugar que debiera tomar.

Minutos después John, Alfred y Marie recogieron el cuerpo de la leona, colocándolo en una especie de carreta arrastrada por el vehículo, Albert estaba un poco confuso, sabía que quería conocer a la tal señorita White, ¿quién sabe porque se le hacía un tanto conocida? Aunque también podría ser tan sólo una coincidencia, siendo lógicos, ¿qué haría Candy en África con médicos veterinarios y no en Londres con Terry? ¡Era absurdo!

En tan sólo unas horas, Albert y los demás hubieran llegado al campamento, Alfred fue ayudado por algunos aldeanos para bajar a la leona y colocarla en las jaulas de resguardo esperando el otro día para su revisión y es que una de las que no eran médicas desde que la había visto se dio cuenta de que su pata estaba lastimada, fue ahí que con la sonrisa más nítida que Alfred hubo visto en cualquier día de su larga vida, aquella chiquilla se hubo cambiado el uniforme de la escuela por algo más cómodo, los trajes de médico de Marie. Los cuales les quedaban como a medida, dado que ambas chicas eran de la misma complexión. Louise lo dirigió a la habitación más cercana de la casa de los médicos, mientras que Lamarque y la rubia chica estaban llegando hasta el pueblo.

Louise le dio todo lo que Albert necesitaba para bañarse y mudarse esa ropa, había ordenado agua tibia debido a que toda la mañana el rubio se hubo asoleado más de lo normal, el cambiar de temperaturas podría acarrearle un resfriado. Louise deseo sentir nuevamente los músculos de aquel hombre rubio así que ordenó que la tina fuese llenada en el cuarto de aseo y así quizás, diera pie a una situación más común, quizás donde lo habían dejado la última vez. Con una sonrisa en el rostro decidió colocarse la bata encima del camisón de seda que él mismo le había comprado en San Pedro, siendo esta ciudad tan mágica para ella como lo fue en su momento para la rubia que tenía entre sus manos un telegrama dirigido a ella y que nerviosa no se decidía a abrirlo.

Louise se metió a la tina, deslizando tanto la bata como el camisón hasta el piso y dejándolo ahí por largo rato. Minutos después Albert entró a la habitación destinada al aseo de los representantes médicos, soltó la bolsa de viaje, se descalzó las botas, se quitó la pajarita y el saco, moviendo los brazos y las manos para después despojarse del pantalón y la camisa, sintiendo ahora sí que el sudor ya no podría dejar más húmedo o seco todo lo demás. La ropa interior era lo que siempre quiso quitar más que con la mirada, Louise no pudo verlo ese día, en el que ella le entregó su cuerpo, pero en este momento lo tenía todo para ella, para sus ojos y para su corazón. Albert decidió primero rasurarse, mientras hacia la revoltura de jabón y agua para comenzar a aplicarlo, observó con detenimiento en sus recuerdos el vaivén de las hojas en el exterior, recordándole como si la tuviera cerca a una pequeña traviesa, sintiendo quizás que su lugar debería estar en otro lado y no ahí en África.

Comenzó a sacarle filo a la navaja con el trozo de cuero que siempre llevaba en su equipaje y después recortó algo de su barba, dejándola así, para que creciera conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado, limpió la navaja, guardó los utensilios y los colocó en un botecito que tenía al frente, se quitó la ropa interior y al darse vuelta exclamó sorprendido por el susto que aquella persona le hubo dado. Sin embargo, la mujer que se encontraba envuelta entre los aromas del jabón que le había agregado minutos antes, hubo salido sollozando al ver que no era su nombre el que se mencionaba y que un descuidado Albert dijo sin saber siquiera ¿por qué lo había hecho?

\- ¡Rayos Candy, me has dado un susto! – gritó Albert al verse sorprendido, viendo salir a su amiga rápidamente del agua y vistiéndose aún más deprisa.

\- ¡Yo no soy Candy, mi nombre es Louise y lo sabes! – le gritó llorosa la morena.

\- Louise, perdóname, no sabía lo que decía, espera – solicitó él preocupado.

\- No, la primera vez creí haberlo soñado, te fuiste sin despedirte todo por una tal Candice y ahora me nombras como ella, yo que pensé que podríamos retomar lo nuestro y creo verdad que ya no se podrá – exclamó furiosa cerrando la puerta de un azotón y dejando a Albert pensativo.

\- Candy, Candy, Candy ¿por qué no podré olvidarte? – se preguntó mientras se introducía a la tina. Puppet, ¿por qué no estás aquí? – no cabía duda, cuánto extrañaba a la mofeta.

Mientras Albert disfrutaba de su baño por completo, Candy y Lemarque habían llegado al campamento, la chica rubia que se encontraba delante del galeno, se topó con la furiosa Louise, ganándose de parte de la morena una mirada embravecida, solo por tener el nombre que la aquejaba. Candy por su parte contrariada miró que de la cocina salía Alfred.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Louise? – preguntó Candy.

\- Lo que le sucede a todas las mujeres despechadas - concluyó Alfred.

\- ¿Despechadas has dicho? Pero ¿de quién? – se extrañó Candy al oír esa frase.

\- No lo sé con exactitud, pero será importante que no te le acerques en unos días por lo menos, será lo mejor.

¿Buenas noticias? – le cuestionó Alfred curioso.

\- No lo sé, no lo he abierto además no creo que George haya resuelto algo en tan pocos días, al parecer mi tío abuelo el patriarca de la familia no se encuentra con él y nada puede hacerse – explicó la rubia contrariada.

\- Está bien, ¿quieres que lo haga por ti? – cuestionó Alfred a la rubia que se le veía indecisa.

\- No, yo lo haré, después de la cena, se lo aseguro – respondió ella.

\- No quieres enterarte de que te dice tu amigo George, quizás sea algo importante – Alfred decidió presionarla.

\- Sí, está bien, ábrala y sabremos que ha sucedido – quiso saber la rubia, esperanzada de que hayan podido hacer algo en Londres.

Señorita Candy

Espero se encuentre bien, recibí su telegrama y me tiene sumamente preocupado, no he tenido noticias del Sr. William por el momento. El clan ha decidido mantener pláticas con la embajada escocesa en Alemania para solicitar auxilio a sus primos y las señoritas O'Brien y Brighter, les he avisado a sus padres. El joven Terrence fue excarcelado por la corona inglesa y lo tienen resguardado en Londres. Dígame dónde está para ir por usted o en su defecto mandar a alguien de confianza. Tengo papeles del duque de Lamarque sobre el testimonio de casamiento con usted, puede explicarme ¿de qué se trata?

George

\- Esto si que no lo voy a permitir, acaso Lamarque ¿la obligó a hacer algo indebido? ¿Cómo pudo obligarla? ¡Exijo saber qué ha ocurrido! – cuestionó Alfred notablemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – intervino Pierre Lamarque.

\- ¡Usted se ha atrevido a presionarla, usted y su horrenda familia la han casado para que su padre pueda sacar a sus primos de Alemania, dígamelo! – Alfred exigió saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Solo es una promesa, mi padre no hará nada hasta que vuelva y yo no pienso hacerlo muy pronto, así que no se enfade conmigo, Candy ha aceptado mentirle a mi padre y yo he aceptado que solo lo hago por ayudarla – informó el galeno. ¿Podemos cenar ya? – preguntó como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

\- Pues más te vale mentecato, pero estoy seguro que nuestra Candice quiere darse un baño primero, ¿no es así pequeña? – el anciano quería que Candy disfrutará de un baño tibio antes de la cena. Merle te está llenando la tina de tu habitación, se acaba de bañar también el chico rubio, al que ya no viste, es amigo de Louise – informó Alfred, retirándose a la cocina y mandando a Candy al cuarto de aseo.

\- Toma tu baño y te veo en la cena – se despidió Pierre.

\- Gracias – Candy atinó a hacer un mohín que denotaba tristeza. Efectivamente, Candy se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomó lo necesario para el aseo y se dirigió a la tina que alguna persona había usado.

Albert se estaba peinando la barba como era su costumbre después del baño mientras recordaba la silueta femenina de Louise, cuanto había cambiado en esos tres años, éste se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había dejado enfrente al espejo donde se afeitaba los utensilios para hacer esa labor, por lo que decidió volver por ellas sin notar la presencia de otra persona desnudándose allí.

Candy dejó sus pertenencias y cuando comenzó a desvestirse recordaba la forma en que los chicos y ella habían sido separados, lo que no la hizo notar la intromisión de un rubio hombre; se despojó del pantalón, la blusa, el sombrero, deshizo la coleta, desprendió las cintas de su ropa interior y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió de a quién se encontró. Para Albert fue la misma impresión, si antes había disfrutado de las hermosas formas de mujer de Louise, ahora se deleitaba con las formas gráciles de Candy, quien en vez de cerrar los ojos, lo único que hacia era detallar cada parte de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba, ¿qué era lo que Candy hacía allí?

\- ¡Candy...! – la llamó.

\- ¿Albert?... – preguntó Candy extrañada y de pronto al saberse desnuda se tapó con la bata que había sustraído de sus pertenencias.

\- Candy...¿no deberías estar en Londres? – cuestionó el rubio sin entender del todo lo que sucedía allí.

\- Yooo, ¡Albert! – corrió hasta sus brazos, llorando, era la primera vez que lo hacía en los brazos de alguien conocido, la primera vez que lo hacía delante de alguien que conociera sus sentimientos y la primera vez que permitía a alguien saber que ya había perdido las esperanzas de resolver los problemas con los chicos Cornwell y sus novias. Porque de Terry estaba segura, que su padre había actuado sólo para el beneficio de su hijo y los demás no le habían importado.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo II**

Albert estaba totalmente confundido, observando a Candy, había visto a mujeres desnudas, pero por un momento dejó de ver piel y observó a una chica totalmente destruída por el...dolor. La tenía pegada a su cuerpo, sollozando sonoramente, como si el dolor de sentirlo fuese tan deseado.

\- ¡Candy...! – intentó hablarle, pero ella estaba absorta en su dolor. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Anda, dímelo...! – urgió un poco el rubio, haciendo que ella lo mirase al estar a su altura.

\- ¡Albert, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, eso ha sido una sorpresa para mi también! – logró sonreír y al mismo tiempo se apartó de él, ya que se había acordado que debajo de la bata estaba completamente desnuda, sonrojándose.

\- Candy, toma tu baño y cuando salgas hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? – quedó con ella, levantándose y sin mirar atrás, salió de allí.

Pero Candy no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas le habían salido sin esfuerzo, terminó metiéndose a la tina, pero lloraba, como todas las noches, sólo que ahora con un dolor diferente. Siguió lavándose y tallándose hasta casi dejar su piel lo más roja posible, sin obtener nada, sólo más dolor físico que no se comparaba con el del alma. Fue inevitable, Albert se quedó pegado a la puerta, oía como su pequeña lloraba y también cómo se quejaba de algo que ella misma se producía y que por supuesto desconocía. Se encontraba en ello cuando una voz lo sacó de concentración.

\- Perdone, ¿lo puedo ayudar? – cuestionó Pierre.

\- ¿Conde Lemarque...? – susurró. - ¿Me conoce? – preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

\- No, por supuesto que no, sólo lo asocié a las personas de las que me platicó Louise – refirió Albert, ya que Pierre no lo reconoció para nada.

\- Sí claro, eso debe ser... – aceptó Pierre. ¿Entonces? – le sonrió al rubio.

\- Ah sí, se me había olvidado, no, solo me quedé pensando... – refirió Albert tratando de no pensar en lo que realidad quería hacer.

\- Bueno, siendo así, será mejor que esperemos a las damas en el comedor – sugirió Pierre indicándome el camino hasta éste. No quedándole de otra, Albert siguió a Pierre y ahí ya se encontraban John, Alfred y Marie.

\- Solo hay que esperar a Louise y Candy, tome asiento Albert – refirió Alfred observándolos a todos.

\- Louise no vendrá, se siente indispuesta – agregó Pierre.

\- ¡Qué lástima! – murmuró John.

\- Ya estoy lista, ¿qué hay de cenar? – preguntó una vocecita por el pasillo.

\- Bueno ni el que casi te coma una leona te ha quitado el apetito ¡eh Candy! – cuestionó Alfred, ya no tan preocupado.

\- Al contrario, mi apetito ahora es mayor – sonrió como normalmente lo hacía y más al hacer una boca de león hambriento.

\- Me lo imagino Candy, anda siéntate, te esperábamos... él es Albert, el amigo de Louise – Pierre lo presentó.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Candice White, pero dime... – estaba sugiriéndole cuando de pronto él la interrumpió.

\- Candy, te gusta que te llamen Candy – respondió él.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste Albert? – cuestionó Candy, ya que resultaba extraño.

\- Solo se me ocurrió, ¿de dónde eres Candy? – preguntó para distraerla.

\- De Illinois, pero estaba de viaje por Europa cuando me vi en la posibilidad de conocer África – contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¡Interesante, eso no lo sabíamos! – susurró Marie.

\- Bueno, ustedes no me preguntaron... – informó Candy, confusa, no sabía ni qué decir.

\- Albert ¿también eres de América? - cuestionó Marie.

\- Sí, de allá, pero yo vivo en todos lados, a veces visito a una amiga en Illinois – Albert miró maliciosamente a Candy, como diciendo que la visitaba a ella y sólo a ella cuando iba a Illinois.

\- Coincidencia, ¿nunca lo has visto? - preguntó John.

\- Yo, no – refirió Candy.

\- Bueno chicos coman, la comida se enfriará – Alfred decidió acabar con el interrogatorio, Candy parecía presionada.

\- Alfred ¿por qué Louise no vino a cenar? – preguntó Marie como si nada.

\- Se siente indispuesta, quizás coma algo más tarde – refirió Pierre.

\- Buen provecho a todos – deseo Alfred..

\- Gracias – todos contestaron siendo los últimos Candy y Albert que estaban molestándose con la mirada.

La mayoría de los comensales estaban cansados, por lo que apenas terminaron de cenar y cada uno se fue a su habitación menos Candy, que como todas las noches salía a donde se estacionaba el automóvil para pensar y llorar. Llorar por Annie y Paty que deberían estar asustadas, por Archie y Stear que seguramente estarían igual, triste por la tía abuela, que estaba muy preocupada por su sobrinos y no por ella, ella había hecho lo correcto, aceptar la propuesta del Duque Emmanuel Lemarque había sido lo correcto aunque esa boda nunca llegara a celebrarse.

Candy se encontraba olvidada del mundo, tenía la cabeza arriba de sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba, cuando de pronto alguien le tapó la luz que provenía de una fogata que siempre se encendía.

\- ¿Ahora si me contarás? – le preguntó Albert a Candy colocándose a su altura.

\- ¡Albert me has asustado! – respingó la rubia, tratando de no mirarlo.

\- ¡Imagínate tú a mi, yo estaba seguro de que te dejé en Londres! ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó el rubio.

\- Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada por el momento – resolvió disuadirlo de preguntar.

\- ¿Ya no confías en mi? ¡No diré nada! – se comprometió en son de promesa.

\- No es eso, sólo que esto que está pasando es difícil de explicar – pronunció mientras lloraba.

\- Sabes que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, así como lo hice cada vez que pediste mi ayuda – a él le era extraño que tuviese los sentimientos tan a flor de piel, cuando le decía esto, tomó esas lágrimas con el pulgar y el dorso de la mano de Albert acarició levemente su mejilla.

\- Lo sé...pero no puedo, de verdad – Candy sintió aquella caricia que en esos momentos era tan necesitada y abrió un poco los brazos notándose las heridas que en el baño fueron lastimados.

\- ¿Estás bien? Candy ¿qué te ha pasado en los brazos? – preguntó él molesto.

\- Se me maltrataron un poco, sólo eso, así que es aquí donde te refugias siempre que no te vemos en Chicago – quiso preguntar cualquier cosa con tal de distraerlo.

\- Sí, ¿te gusta? – cuestionó Albert.

\- Es hermoso, nos hace olvidar nuestro problemas – al cabo de un rato, Candy sonrío.

\- ¿Que problemas puedes tener Candy? ¡Puedes decirme lo que sea! – Albert la instigó nuevamente, no daría marcha atrás, ella tenía que decírselo.

\- Albert... - Candy pensó que no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo lo que les había ocurrido a ella y a los chicos.

\- Sí – respondió al acrecer amedrentarla había surtido efecto.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Candy se levantó rápidamente.

\- Por supuesto pequeña... – él también hizo lo mismo, abrazándola y acariciando su espalda. Quisiera saber ¿qué te sucede Candy? ¿qué es lo que me escondes? – se preguntaba mentalmente Albert al verla y sentirla tan afligida.

\- Extrañaba sentir la tranquilidad que me proporcionabas. A los chicos les gustaría tanto estar aquí, ¿no lo crees? – susurró Candy contra el pecho de Albert.

\- Sí, lo malo es que nos separa un continente Candy, ¿por que lloras? – quiso saber Albert.

\- ¡No lo sé, solo salen! – murmuró Candy.

\- Solo salen, ¿estás segura? – la interrogaría hasta el cansancio.

\- Sí, lo siento – se disculpó la rubia.

\- No te estoy reprendiendo, solo que me duele verte así y no poder hacer nada – le explicó el rubio.

Candy y Albert trataban de comunicarse, pero cuando Candy estaba decidida a contestarle, Albert la obligó a mirarlo, ella lo observó y un par de voces los asustaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pierre y Louise alzaron la voz.

\- ¡Explíquense...! Albert, ¿la conoces? – cuestionó Louise.

\- Candy, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Pierre, sorprendido por el cuestionamiento de Louise.

\- Este... – ambos rubios se veían a la cara, separándose.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Alfred.

\- ¡Es ella, desde que llegó sólo conversa contigo, no sabemos de dónde viene, qué hacía antes de llegar a San Pedro y luego ¡tu padre la acepta como si nada! Aquí algo está sucediendo y eso lo sabremos en este momento – exige saberlo haciendo que Pierre también insista en ello.

\- Yoooo... – se escuchó decir con duda.

\- Louise, por favor, ¡estás avergonzando a Candy! – exclamó Albert.

\- ¡Louise por favor, nada! ¿Quién eres? – exigió saber Louise.

\- Soy... – Candy comenzó a decir.

\- ¡Anda, dínoslo! ¡Porque si querías que Albert hiciera algo por ti desde una vez te digo que pierdes tu tiempo, él ya esta enamorado de alguien con la que tú ni yo podremos competir...! – aseguró Louise haciendo que Albert quisiera callarla y que Candy sonriera.

\- ¡Louise, por favor! – pidió Albert.

\- ¿Crees que te mereces algo? ¡Diles que siempre has estado enamorado de una tal Candice Andley! – exclamó ella enojada.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Louise? – quiso saber Albert, aunque a ciencia cierta como se había enterado.

\- ¡Oh sí que es cierto y tengo las pruebas! – extendió un telegrama.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Dime que no es cierto! – pidió una explicación a Albert.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió Albert, sin entender nada. ¿Qué haces con mi telegrama? – ahora el que quiso saber fue Albert.

\- Se te cayó cuando te fuiste, me lo quedé todo este tiempo... – le soltó sin más como si no le molestara. Ahora dinos ¿quién eres?- insistió la morena.

\- Mi nombre es... – quiso decir Candy.

\- ¡No Candy, no lo digas...! – le advirtió Pierre, pero la rubia no podía con los seis pares de ojos que estaban sobre ella.

\- ¡Candy! – insistió Louise.

\- ¡Louise, déjala tranquila! – solicitó Pierre...

\- ¡No Pierre, no la defiendas! – gritó Louise muy enojada.

\- Mi nombre es Candice White Andley – terminó por decirles haciendo que Pierre y Albert se lamentaran por haberlo hecho y recayendo las miradas de ambos en la morena, que una estaba muy triste y la otra furiosa.

\- ¡Tú eres esa maldita que me robó el amor de Albert! ¿Tú lo sabías? ¡Se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse aquí! ¡Díganmelo, querían burlarse de mí! – vociferó Louise.

\- ¿Qué disparate estás diciendo, Louise? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar esas tonterías? ¡Candy es amiga mía desde hace más de diez años, la conocí cuando ella era así de pequeña, además yo no te prometí nada! ¿No es así? – inquirió Albert enfadado.

\- Veamos ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí entonces? – exigió la morena a la rubia.

\- Llegué a San Pedro porque me...porque intentaron secuestrarme en el puerto de Southampton...tropas alemanas... cuando iba al colegio de verano – comenzó a contar sosteniéndole la mirada a Albert que de incredulidad pasó a algo como preocupación.

\- ¿Que cosa has dicho, Candy? – le preguntó tomándola de los hombros cuando la alcanzó en el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

\- Este... ¡eso que oíste! – gritó.

\- ¿Ibas sola, Candy? ¿Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, dónde están? ¿Terry?- quiso saber el rubio, no quería pensar lo que se estaba imaginando.

\- Los chicos los aprehendieron cuando íbamos a embarcarnos...Terry, su padre el duque lo rescató hace días y está confinado en el Palacio Real en Londres y yo... – se detuvo ella sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Los chicos están presos? – quiso saber el rubio.

\- Sí – respondió Candy rompiendo a llorar.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! – exclamó él sin creérselo.

\- Sí es así, ¿cómo es que tú estás aquí? – insistió Louise.

\- Yo, bueno, yo nunca fui el modelo de señorita que el San Pablo formaba, me escapé de ellos y me subí a un barco equivocado, corrí tan rápido, que no me fijé por donde caminaba y me golpeé en la cabeza. Cuando desperté, caí en cuenta que viajaba para aquí y entre mis cosas habían encontrado la caja de tesoros y de ahí el escudo familiar, fui afortunadamente rescatada por Emmanuel Lemarque...el Duque, él decidió interceder por mí ante la liberación de mis primos...pidiéndome a cambio que me casara con Pierre... Pierre habló conmigo y me propuso engañar a su padre aceptando ese pedimento como una promesa, que obviamente nunca cumpliría ya que él no regresaría por nada a Escocia - Candy se detuvo.

\- ¿Y? – ahí estaba Louise, insistiéndole.

\- La tía abuela, está en estos momentos enferma, las pláticas las lleva George y el Duque Lemarque, pero van lentas porque al parecer el padre de Terry lo sacó sobornando a capitanes alemanes y no estaba permitido. Mi tío abuelo no se ha contactado con George y no sabemos para cuando resuelvan este embrollo – terminó de contar Candy.

\- ¡Sí que es toda una aventura! ¿Será cierta? Supongo que no sabes ¿Quién es el señor William Andley? ¿Verdad Candy? – apenas lo dijo miró a Albert que ella victoriosa se sentía, iba a decirle la verdadera identidad de su amigo Albert a la rubia esa.

\- ¡No te atreverás, Louise! – la amenazó también con la mirada y la tomó del brazo, susurrándole tal amenaza.

\- ¡Yo nunca jugaría con el bienestar de otras personas, ellos son mis amigos...! – exclamó Candy ignorante de lo que tramaba Louise.

\- ¡Así, pues pruébame! – le sonrió Louise soltándose de su agarre.

\- Pues lo dudo un poco, te saliste del grupo para deshacerte de ellos – soltó la morena.

\- ¿Cómo puedes...siquiera pensar eso de mí? ¡No me conoces...! – gritó Candy sin entender por qué esa chica la sacaba de quicio.

\- No le hagas caso Candy, ¡ésta señora está loca! – vociferó Albert.

\- Pues fue gracias a ti que dejé de serlo querido, mucha platica no te lo parece, Candy querida, tu amigo es en realidad – apenas soltó eso cuando es callada por Albert.

\- ¡Louise, podrías callarte! ¡Qué vulgar eres! ¡No te das cuenta que Candy es todavía pequeña para oír ese lenguaje soez! – solicitó el rubio jalándola del brazo y le dolía bastante tener que decirle esas palabras, pero lo máss importante era aligerar los problemas de Candy, no darle más.

\- ¡No, no lo voy hacer, ella tiene que pagar lo que me ha hecho!- respondió ella sin que nadie apreciara su buen corazón.

\- Pero ¿qué te ha hecho mujer? ¡ ya te has encaprichado con ésta relación – advirtió Alfred.

\- Pues ella me la pagará aunque no me lo haya hecho a mí – amenazó la morena de nueva cuenta.

\- Marie ¿podrías llevarte a Candy, por favor? Después hablaré con ella – solicitó a Marie, que fue ayudada por John.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ven Candy, ven conmigo – Marie la sostuvo y le ayudó a moverse de allí.

\- Pero... – la rubia intentó oponerse, pero las adustas manos de John se lo impidieron, llevándosela a su habitación.

\- ¡Anda criatura ve con ella! – Alfred antes de retirarse de allí, le dio un beso en la coronilla.

\- ¡Y tú, es hora de que te calles, no sabes nada de mí y de ella, no es lo que tú sucia mente piensa, no te voy a permitir que la atormentes más porque ella es... – la tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello y muy cerca de su rostro se detuvo al explicarle todo detalladamente, hasta que sé interrumpió.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – exigió saber con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te lo diré, mis decisiones están tomadas, no quiero que te atraviese en mi camino Louise porque saldrías muy lastimada, ya que ella es el amor de mi vida, por el momento no queremos ni necesitamos a alguien más en nuestras complicadas vidas – sonrío para sí y cuando ella pensó que iba a besarla, él solamente se retiró de allí.

\- ¿Más lastimada? ¡Imposible! – gritó ella, en parte por el desprecio que acababa de darle y porque a ella nunca le dijo que era el amor de su vida.

\- Mucho más de lo que quisieras estar, eso puedo asegurarlo – respondió soltándola.

\- ¡No puedes prohibirme nada! ¿Por qué no le dices quién eres, William? – le soltó la pregunta con ironía.

\- Será mejor que te la lleves Alfred y espero que mañana por la mañana ya no este aquí, ¿me has entendido? Porque si no actuaré como nunca con una mujer – la amenazó. Pierre puedes llevártela de aquí, por favor. – solicitó el rubio al pelirrojo y así lo hizo, volviendo minutos después.

\- Por supuesto, vamos Louise – la acompañó a su habitación y la encerró ahí.

\- Pero... – intentó oponerse, pero de nada le sirvió.

\- ¡Anda, ya no discutas más...! – le dijo viendo como ella quería quedarse en el mismo lugar de donde estaba.

\- Pero Albert...no puedo destituirla solo así, su programa aún no termina – ahora le tocó protestar a Alfred ante lo absurdo de su exigencia.

\- Pues yo te pagaré el doble de lo que le cuesta a la sociedad mantenerla en el programa – resolvió en ese momento el rubio.

\- ¿Eres rico? – cuestionó Alfred, tenía que preguntarlo.

\- ¿Te lo parece? – se señaló. Tengo mis contactos en Europa, te aseguro que me las arreglaré, además conozco a su padre – señaló la habitación de Candy, sonriendo para sí.

\- ¡Sí el muy imbécil no ha hecho algo, es más está desaparecido! – explicó Pierre.

\- Te aseguro que está muy sorprendido y preocupado también, contando que ¡apenas se enteró! – aseguró Albert.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – cuestionó Alfred y Pierre juntos.

\- Muy sencillo, por que yo soy William Albert Andley – confesó dándose la vuelta y dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos.

\- ¿Andley? ¿El patriarca del clan Andley? – preguntó Pierre sin salir de su asombro.

\- Sí, ese mismo, ¿conoces a otro y yo no me he enterado? – respondió con sorna.

\- ¿No era más viejo? – increpó Pierre.

\- No, soy yo y Candy es mi hija – le informo a ambos hombres al verles los rostros incrédulos.

\- ¿A qué edad la tuviste? ¿A los 2 años? – cuestionó Alfred.

\- No es para tanto, apenas tengo 26 y ella es mi hija adoptiva – refirió Alberto tomando un vaso y una licorera.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios, esta historia es increíble! –sonrío Alfred dejándose caer en el suelo.

\- Lo bueno fue saber por boca de Candy lo que sucedió, pero también que ella se haya liberado por fin de esa pesada carga, ya ha llevado demasiadas como para también cargar con ésta – informó el rubio sabiendo solo una parte de todo lo que Candy sabía.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – cuestionó Pierre.

\- Que aún Candy no nos ha soltado todo – refirió Albert como si nada sucediese y tomando un poco más de whisky.

\- Pero si es la misma versión de hechos que todos tenemos – criticó Pierre.

\- Recuerdas que yo la conozco mejor que nadie, aquí hay algo que no concuerda, qué hacían ella y los muchachos separados, si no los conociera, Candy y Terry andaban por su lado y los otros cuatro por el suyo – platicó Albert sin dudarlo. Además no conocen a Candy, ella estaría muy dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad a cambio de la de cualquiera – comentó Albert como si estuviese seguro de ello.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron ambos hombres, quedándose sentados y observándose del uno al otro, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta, Albert ya estaba saliendo por ella.

\- ¡De verdad, ella es...especial! – sonrío y cerro rápidamente.

Albert tocó levemente la puerta, nadie contestó, entonces decidió entrar y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba arropada y profundamente dormida, desvelar su identidad había sido correcto, Pierre Lemarque y Alfred Johannes eran las personas indicadas para guardar su secreto, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era Candy, cuanto él quería decirle quien era. Albert ahí parado detrás de la silla de a lado de su cama meditaba y quiso saber ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había elegido ese barco para llegar hasta aquí?

Al sentarse solo se apoyó en sus brazos y se le quedó mirando, había caído en un sopor, ella era tan linda y angelical que quería cuidarla todo el tiempo, dándose cuenta que solo le tomó a Candy un par de meses para descuidarse y estar ahí, con él, aunque no debiera haberlo seguido. Por alguna razón se encontraba con él ahí, si eso le molestaba lo ocultaba muy bien, pero por el contrario su molestia es que no hubiese estado segura en su travesía, no que no estuviese demasiado contento por tenerla allí con él y no en algún lugar de Edimburgo, Escocia divirtiéndose de lo lindo con Terry y los chicos. Procuraría tenerla lo más cerca posible y más después de su asombroso y virginal descubrimiento.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo III**

Candy se había levantado desde muy temprano, aún no podía con las pesadillas que tenía desde que ella había abandonado a los chicos y es que tan solo de rememorar aquellos recuerdos, la hacían sentir tan infeliz.

 ** _Inicio del flash back_**

Candy, Paty y Annie platicaban en la Segunda Colina de Ponny, mientras Paty y Annie se encontraban sentadas, Candy estaba recostada sobre el pasto y comiendo una manzana.

\- ¡Vacaciones! – exclamó Candy entusiasmada.

\- Con Paty hablábamos de las vacaciones y se nos ha ocurrido ir a Escocia, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Annie a la rubia.

\- ¡Escocia! – dijo Candy.

\- Si, una escuela de verano en Escocia – respondió Annie afirmativamente.

\- ¡Parece muy interesante! – exclamó Candy impresionada mientras mordía la manzana.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes? – preguntó Patty.

\- ¿A Escocia? Me gustaría... – expresó Candy, sin terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpida por una hermana.

\- ¿Esa es Candice White Andley? Candice ¿qué modales tienes? – la hermana que detrás de ella la reprendió.

\- Sí – la rubia se levantó asustada.

\- No puedes comportarte así, mira cómo estás sentada y además estas comiendo algo, ¿no? – preguntó la hermana a la rubia que había bajado la manzana que estaba comiendo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia.

\- Nos enorgullecemos en hacer de ustedes unas perfectas damas y unos perfectos caballeros. Entonces tienes que comportarte como corresponde, ¿te das cuenta? – la hermana explicó por qué la reprendía.

\- Sí, pero... – intentó protestar cuando la hermana había hablado nuevamente.

\- Debes actuar como una dama y no de este modo, ¿entiendes? – la hermana quiso aclararle el punto que trataba con ella, retirándose poco después de allí.

\- ¡Es inútil sabiendo de dónde viene! – dijo Elisa que había llegado justo cuando la hermana le decía la última oración, riéndose y retirándose de ahí.

\- ¡Que cabeza dura, soy un caso perdido! Me temo que no iré a Escocia – exclamó Candy goles dándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua para después comunicarle a las chicas la insistencia al colegio de verano.

\- ¿No irás a la escuela de verano? – preguntó Patty sorprendida por lo que había dicho Candy.

\- No, es un colegio, por lo tanto irán las monjas, ¿verdad? – preguntó a Annie.

\- Sí – respondió Annie.

\- Yo quiero brincar, saltar y ser libre en mis vacaciones y si fuera al Hogar de Ponny, quiero visitar el hogar y también la tumba de Anthony. Es una buena idea, iré a América en el verano - resolvió Candy entusiasmada con la idea.

\- ¡Candy! – exclamaron ámbar chicas un tanto desilusionadas.

\- ¡Terry se esta peleando! – exclamó Archie dirigiéndose a las chicas.

\- ¡Terry! – exclamaron las chicas, yendo hasta el bosque.

Tiempo mas tarde, Candy pasaba por la casa de la servidumbre cuando divisó a una señora que lloraba.

\- Es la mujer que trabaja en el reflector, ¿quė le pasa señora? – la rubia le pregunta a la señora.

\- Nada señorita, nada. Es una carta para mi hijo que tiene ocho años y está en Escocia – refiere la señora que acababa de romper la carta que había escrito..

\- Y ¿por qué la rompió señora? – cuestionó Candy sin comprenderlo.

\- Porque le decía que iría a verlo en las vacaciones y me las han cancelado, hace un año que no lo veo y me espera, ese es el problema, tiene ojos grandes y el pelo castaño, es muy bueno y espera mi regreso – explicó la señora intentando no derramar lágrimas.

\- Y ¿por qué cancelaron sus vacaciones señora? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

\- Una de las alumnas debe quedarse castigada y yo tengo que cuidarla – explicó la señora, un poco triste.

\- Fue por culpa mía y ahora ella...señora – intentó llamarla, pero la señora ya se había levantado para meterse a la casita.

\- No tiene arreglo, es parte de nuestro trabajo – respondió metiendo se y dando por terminada la conversación.

\- ¡Ah...actúe sin pensar y le ocasioné un problema...! ¡Pobre mujer! – pensó Candy preocupada por lo que le había dicho ella.

Al otro día, después de la misa, Candy espera a los chicos fuera de la capilla.

\- ¡Stear! – Candy lo llamó cuando su amigo bostezaba.

\- ¡Hola Candy! – la saludó Stear.

\- ¿Dónde está Terry? – le preguntó la rubia.

\- ¿Crees que estará en misa? ¡Me parece imposible que vaya! – susurró Stear creyendo que era una broma que le da preguntara por el castaño.

\- Dile por favor que con mucho gusto le rogaré arrodillándome a sus pies... – le soltó de pronto, haciendo que éste respingara.

\- ¿Qué te arrodillarás a sus pies? – Stear pensó que estaba bromeando con él.

\- Candice ¿qué haces? – una hermana la reprendió porque no debería de estar hablando con él.

\- ¡Cuento contigo Stear! – le dijo y salió corriendo hasta la hermana.

Afuera de los dormitorios se encontraban Stear y Archie, siendo el primero el que le contara lo que le había dicho Candy.

\- ¿Cómo? Me parece que te has vuelto sordo de golpe... – le dijo Archie sin entender lo que la rubia le había pedido a Stear.

\- ¡No, eso fue lo que me dijo! – Stear le hizo hincapié.

\- ¿Te dijo que le imploraría de rodillas? ¡No puede ser, es un error! ¿Seguro? – Archie insistía en ello.

\- ¡Debe haber un error, no puede ser! – exclamó Terry.

\- ¡Terry! – lo llamaron al verse sorprendidos.

\- ¡No puede ser que Tarzán Pecosa quiera arrodillarse ante mí! – repitió lo que escuchó de Stear y Archie.

\- Me pidió que te dijera eso lo antes posible – respondió Stear.

\- ¿Lo antes posible? – preguntó Terry, lo cual se le hizo extraño por la urgencia y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh! – los chicos solo atinaron a sorprenderse.

Algún tiempo después la hermana Grey mandó a llamar a Candy a su oficina. La rubia cuando llegó a la puerta tocó.

\- Entra – solcitó la hermana que se encontraba escribiendo en su escritorio.

\- ¿Me llamó, hermana Grey? – preguntó Candy.

\- Tus vacaciones no serán canceladas... – respondió ella.

\- En serio, pero ¿cómo lo decidió tan de golpe? – cuestionó Candy sorprendida.

\- Es mi responsabilidad... – resolvió la directora.

\- ¡Entonces no tengo que quedarme aquí! – exclamó Candy.

\- No, pero con una condición tendrás que ir al colegio de verano en Escocia – le soltó la hermana Grey a Candy.

\- Lo haré – la rubia aceptó de inmediato.

\- Puedes retirarte.

\- Hermana lamento mucho causarles tantos problemas, he sido egoísta, no pensé que mi conducta irresponsable acarrearía problemas a otros – confesó Candy, pero la hermana se quedó a medias.

\- ¿A quiénes Candy? – cuestionó extrañada.

\- Prometo ser más cuidadosa – respondió Candy de pronto y salió de la oficina.

\- ¡Señora! – la llamó cuando se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- ¡Oh señorita, que alegría, iré a Escocia! Trabajaré allá en la residencia de verano que tiene el duque de Grandchester – le informó la señora cuando se volteó a verla.

\- ¿El duque de Grandchester? El padre de Terry... – se preguntó adivinando quién lo había hecho.

\- ¡Veré a mi hijo después de un año, tengo que avisarle enseguida! – la señora se dio la vuelta para seguir escribiendo con un par de lágrimas retenidas en los ojos.

\- ¡Terry, él lo hizo! – Candy sonrió ante tal afirmación.

\- Candy te envidio porque eres capaz de implorar de rodillas por un extraño y también envidio la pasión de Archie si alguien insulta la patria de su padre – exclamó cuando dejó de tocar la armónica arriba del Padre Arbol en la Segunda Colina de Ponny.

\- Gracias Terry, en realidad eres muy bueno, pero solo te sientes muy solo, ¿verdad? ¡Terry vamos a Escocia, a la tierra del tartán y la gaita! – respondió en sus pensamientos al observar el atardecer y a su lado ver a Terry1.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Días después, las chicas y las hermanas; los chicos, Terry, Elisa, Niel eran conducidos hacia el puerto de Southampton en carros alquilados y otros en coches privados, ya que el vbarco era la única forma de llegar hasta Edimburgo. Rumbo al barco designado para el colegio de verano, Terry y unos desafortunados Stear y Archie se hubieron unido para raptar a sus novias y amiga, haciendo que ellas se mostrarán alegres unas y preocupadas otras, por lo que las monjas pensarían de su desaparición.

Por otro lado, las tres chicas y los tres chicos que se rieron de lo lindo por la travesura realizada, se ocultaron en una taberna de dudosa reputación ocasionando el asombro de cincuenta pares de ojos, a lo mucho, todos ellos con la mirada libidinosa en atención a las tres chicas, pero que de buenas a primeras, la presencia de Terry fue de gran ayuda, ya que un bonachón cantinero fue reconocido por él.

\- ¡Terry muchacho! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Ya tiene tiempo que no te vemos por aquí! ¿No me presentas a estas bellas señoritas? – solicitó el cantinero.

\- ¡Hola, soy Candy White! – se adelantó Candy cómo siempre.

\- ¡Hola, señorita White! ¿Cómo ha estado? – Frank la saludó efusivamente.

\- ¡Bien gracias, qué taberna tan peculiar! – replicó Candy observando cada recoveco de la taberna en cuestión.

\- Yo soy Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie – se fueron presentando uno por uno.

\- Gracias, pero saben que éste no es lugar para unas señoritas tan finas como ustedes, ¿verdad Terry? – Frank le hizo hincapié ante ese ínfimo detalle.

\- Lo sé, pero estamos escondiéndonos de la policía, ¿nos ayudas? – pidió Terry sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuál policía? – preguntó Frank al que se le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa.

\- Bueno más bien de las monjas, pero no, nos delatarás ¿verdad? – preguntó como no queriendo que le contestaran.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero, ¡ni que estuvieran huyendo del SPD! – Frank les hizo una broma que les costaría sin saberlo, la libertad de la que hasta ese día gozaban.

\- ¡Bromeas! ¡Menos de ellos, lo que más quieren es enjaularnos! Además llegaremos igual que ellas, sólo que antes quería llevarlos a otro lugar, digo antes de embarcarnos a Edimburgo... – le contó Terry a su amigo y un señor rubio también prestó oído a sus comentarios.

\- ¡Ah vaya, ya me habían espantado! – Frank se recuperó.

\- Pero bueno, Archie ¿ya no nos siguen? – cuestionó Terry al ver que no había ni señal de las monjas.

\- No, ¿podemos irnos? – cuestionó Stear ansioso.

\- Bueno Frank, luego vengo a visitarte, no sin antes decirte que serán después de las vacaciones de verano, ¿de acuerdo? – sonrío Terry, despidiéndose de su amigo con una mano al aire.

\- ¡Sí Terry, claro y si alguien viene a preguntar no se nada de ustedes! – se carcajeó después de decir esto.

\- Gracias Frank, ¡hasta pronto! – se despidieron todos y salieron de ese lugar.

\- ¡Adiós! – los saludó de vuelta.

\- ¿En qué estará metido realmente este chico? – susurro mas para sí Frank, acción que no pasó inadvertida para el teniente alemán.

Los chicos ni Frank sabían que de entre los visitantes a esa taberna, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de integrantes del SPD, que escuchó todo, pero que no había entendido más que la mitad, algunos hablaban inglés, pero muy mal. También pensaban que huían de alguna fuerza policial, cuando los chicos se referían a las monjas y más al oír nombrar a su partido, se imaginaron que debían de cumplir con su deber y entregarlos. Apenas hubieron llegado los seis chicos al puerto, cuatro se adelantaron hacia el barco que los llevaría hasta allá mientras que Terry y Candy, se rezagaron para meterse en una nevería.

En lo que Terry y Candy salían con su helado, de chocolate para la rubia y de vainilla para el castaño, a lo lejos observaron que alguien forcejeaba con Archie y Stear, siendo dirigidas sus miradas hacia allá. Candy y Terry botaron el helado al piso mientras iban en auxilio de sus amigos, a Annie y Patty ya las llevaban esposadas a algún lugar lejos de sus novios; Stear y Archie los aprehendieron un tanto confusos, tirándolos al suelo poniendo demasiada resistencia hasta que fueron golpeados con macanas; Terry hubo hecho casi lo mismo, pero sólo atinó a golpearlos fuertemente, siendo controlado en cuestión de minutos por otros dos militares, quedándose mudo, sin decir más que dos únicas palabras al aire, sin voltear hacia atrás...

\- ¡Candy corre!

Continuará...

1Capítulo tomado de la serie Candy Candy de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo IV**

Candy reaccionó hasta que a Terry también le ponían las esposas, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, sin ser vista por los militares alemanes, la rubia se dio cuenta de que a tan sólo unos cuantos metros se encontraban las monjas, por lo que corrió lo más aprisa que sus piernas le permitían, cuando de pronto, una persona la interceptó, para sola en seco, era el teniente que había escuchado todo lo platicado entre Terry y Frank.

El teniente Whilhalm se rió y le mostró unas esposas, por lo que ella reaccionó dándole una patada en la espinilla y aprovechando el dolor de aquel puntapié, corrió hacia el barco de las hermanas, tan rápido y tan distraída iba que al subir a éste, no se fijó en el palo mayor que estaba en su paso, con el cual tropezó para después de sentir un gran dolor, desmayarse a causa del golpe. Whilahlm fue encontrado tirado en el piso por otro de los suyos y al decirle por dónde había huido la criminal que faltaba, fue en su búsqueda; a unos cuantos metros la encontró desmayada en un barco escocés, asomándose con mucha precaución y en tan sólo segundos se arrodilló ante la rubia, colocando ambas manos en su espalda y listo para esposarlas, todo ello sin percatarse que detrás de él se acercaba otra persona.

\- Perdone, pero mi invitada no desea ser molestada, por lo que ve su torpeza la ha llevado a pegarse nuevamente con el palo mayor... - refirió el dueño del barco.

\- ¿Su invitada? ¿Está seguro? ¡Creo más bien que pertenece a una banda de criminales...! – refirió el cabo en un mal pronunciado inglés.

\- ¡Criminales ha dicho! ¿Eso es lo que usted piensa? ¿Qué criminal piensa que viene con uniforme? – soltó una carcajada al observar como el cabo miró extrañado a la rubia

\- ¿Uniforme? ¿Cuál uniforme? – preguntó el cabo sin entender a que se refería el hombre.

\- ¡Me sorprende que no conozca el colegio privado al que pertenece! ¡Todos en Inglaterra saben que ese uniforme es de Londres y ahí asisten los hijos de muchos personajes ricos! – explicó con entusiasmo el visitante.

\- Es de un ¿colegio privado? Bueno entonces no es una criminal, ¿verdad? – el cabo guardo las esposas y se quedó pensativo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora si me permite, tengo que llevarla a la enfermería, ésta niña no aprende – después de negarlo, se arrodilló y comenzó a levantar a la rubia para llevarla adentro.

\- Permiso, seguiré con mi búsqueda – lo mismo hizo el cabo, se despidió y comenzó a correr hacia los demás.

\- Pase usted. ¿En qué estarás metida? Sin duda no eres a quién buscan, ¿quién no conoce el uniforme del Real Colegio San Pablo? ¿De qué familia serás? – se preguntaba mientras el rostro de Candy se llenaba de sangre por el corte hecho con el palo mayor, el visitante la llevó a su camarote.

\- Señor, ¿quién es ella? – el maestre le cuestionó al visitante, asombrado porque raramente su patrón había cargado algo que pesaba más que una silla.

\- ¡No lo sé! Pero mira, ahí esta su maleta, tráela a mi camarote y lo averiguaremos – le ordenó y dándose la vuelta se apresuró a dejarla sobre su cama.

\- ¡Sí señor, enseguida! – el maestre obedeció y caminó hasta la pesada maleta, jalándola hasta llevarla al camarote indicado.

Al ser depositada en la cama del duque Lemarque y mientras el médico personal la revisaba y curaba la pequeña cortada que Candy tenía en la frente, el maestre había dado la orden de iniciar la travesía hasta África, lugar donde vería a Pierre Lemarque, hijo del Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque. Mientras esto sucedía, el médico revisaba la maleta que Candy portaba, encontrando el por qué del peso de la misma, apenas había abierto la valija, un animal saltó y gruñó cuando se dirigió a su dueña, la cual estaba desmayada y el parecía deshidratado, el médico señaló que le acercaran un bebedero y al mismo tiempo siguió buscando, entre la ropa y cambios para varios días las cartas a nombre de Candice White Andley, sorprendiéndolos tanto al medico como al duque que una integrante haya sido confundida con una criminal por lo que se aventuraron a comunicarse con alguien en el susodicho colegio.

\- ¡Hermana Grey, hermana Grey! – corrió por los pasillos y con un solo toque en la puerta avanzó hasta la hermana Grey.

\- ¿Qué sucede, hermana Kent? ¿A usted también la tengo que corregir? – exclamó la rectora, asombrada de que ella se comportase como la rubia y su dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Perdone hermana Grey, ha habido un problema con Candice White Andley! – expresó la monja, preocupada.

\- ¿Cuál problema ahora? – cuestionó la rectora cerrando los ojos.

\- Pues...será mejor que usted misma se entere hermana Grey... - respondió la hermana Kent, extendiéndole el telegrama que había recibido de manos del portero.

\- Veamos, ¡no puede ser posible¡ ¡Hermana Kent, necesito que me acompañe al telégrafo, de prisa! – dado que la rectora no podía hacer lo mismo que la hermana Margaret, ella solo optó por caminar deprisa, pidiéndole a la hermana que la acompañase.

\- ¿Para qué hermana? ¿Sucede algo con Candy? – preguntó alterada temiendo lo peor.

\- Lo peor hermana Kent, lo peor... ¡va rumbo a África! – explicó muy preocupada la rectora.

\- ¿Qué cosa ha dicho? ¿A África? ¿No iba a Edimburgo? – preguntó la hermana Kent aun sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡No sé qué ha pasado! Necesitamos telegrafiar al duque de Lemarque para saber ¿qué sucede? – informó la rectora.

\- Hermana Grey, ¿qué hace Candy yendo a África? ¡No lo entiendo! Yo misma la coloqué en el coche de la hermana Margaret para que no la perdiera de vista – explicó la hermana Kent, extrañada.

\- La señorita Andley es todo un dolor de cabeza, pero es un benefactor importante y tenemos que comprenderla, por el bien del colegio. ¡No quiero ni imaginar en cómo nos irá cuando el señor William Andley se entere! – le contó la rectora a la hermana Kent terriblemente asustada.

\- ¡Se imagina hermana Grey, Candy debe estar asustada! – atinó a decir la hermana Kent, haciendo que el rostro de la hermana Grey palideciera.

Mientras en una cárcel alemana oculta en Londres, sus miembros se encuentran jugando naipes, riendo y tomando vino; mientras Paty, Annie, Archie, Stear y Terry van despertando uno a uno con el pasar de las horas, siendo Stear el último.

\- ¡Annie, Paty! Quiero pedirles un favor, tranquilícense, se que esto es difícil para ustedes, pero tienen que soportarlo como lo haría Candy. Candy... ni yo puedo mantener la calma, ¿habrás escapado? Tarzán con pecas, no sabes cuánto daría por tener tu temple ante una dificultad, ¿qué haré? – Terry pedía tranquilidad a las chicas sintiendo que el no podría mantenerla si aquellas dos no dejaban de llorar. Había escudriñado todos los rincones, no había manera de escapar... por el momento.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se escuchó la voz de Stear, levantándose y quejándose.

\- ¡Stear, estás bien! ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Archie, acercándose a su hermano y sobándose las muñecas.

\- No, sólo las muñecas – respondió él.

\- Es por las esposas, ¿sólo eso? – susurró Terry.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Nos arrestaron! Sin saber ¿por qué? – Archie destiló la pregunta.

\- ¿Quiénes? – cuestionó Archie.

\- Los alemanes, parecen ser del ejército – respondió Terry observando el inexistente temple de aquel par.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – levantó la voz Archie.

\- ¡Dicen que somos criminales! – respondió Terry al ver que aquellos dos no comprendían.

\- Pero ¡es un error! – gritó Annie.

\- Creo que se creyeron lo que le dijimos a Frank – refiere Terry, preocupándonos.

\- Candy ¿dónde está? – volteó Stear para después preguntarle a todos.

\- No está aquí, no la capturaron, espero que esté con las monjas – explicó Terry.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le pidieron confirmación.

\- No, pero así lo espero – con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

El maestre Johan recibió un telegrama de Londres, lo anotó y se lo llevó al duque. Tocó la puerta suavemente.

\- Adelante – desde adentro el duque dio el pase.

\- Duque, ha llegado un telegrama de la hermana Grey, rectora del Real Colegio San Pablo – informó el maestre, entrando al camarote.

\- ¡Démela Johan! Espere tendrá respuesta – solicitó mientras leía el telegrama.

\- ¡Sí señor! – el maestre aguardó.

\- Esto sí que es un problema, me han mandado las características de la señorita Andley y en efecto, es ella, no le parece a usted que es la chica – la hoja pasó de las manos de Lemarque al médico. Solo les faltó añadir que también en la misma maleta se encontraba un coatí – sonrío viendo como aquel animalito dormía al lado de Candy.

\- Veamos, estatura 1.50 correcto, rubia de cabellos ensortijados y largos, pecas en la nariz, maleta blanca con una raya roja alrededor de está en vertical y responde al nombre de Candice White Andley – ese telegrama les informaba que estaban en lo correcto la linda niña rubia que se encontraba delante de ellos era miembro del Clan Andley.

\- Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que despierte, regrese la respuesta, la señorita no ha despertado, pero en cuanto lo haga se lo comunicaré a una hora prudente. Gracias Johan – lo despidió.

\- De nada duque, enseguida mandaré la respuesta – acató la orden y se retiró al telégrafo.

\- ¿Qué hacía señorita Andley corriendo como puerco desenfrenado por el muelle? ¿De quién huías? ¿Qué te pasó? – esas y miles de preguntas eran las que se agolpaban en su memoria.

A ciencia cierta no entendía como era que Sir William Andley tuviera una hija de quince años cuando él era tan joven, quizás no se asombraría de que fuese una hija de juventud, muchos de los Lores las tenían regadas por doquier, pero no tan grandes.

Dos días habían pasado y esas preguntas seguían en el aire, al parecer Candy pasó la mitad de la travesía durmiendo, el golpe que aparentemente era insignificante, se hubo complicado con la situación emocional del arresto de todos los chicos. El duque había vivido a su lado hasta ese entonces, por lo que cada par de días había dispuesto avisar a la hermana Grey de sus avances, hasta que en una madrugada de la tercera semana.

\- ¡No, Terry corre, Annie, Paty, chicos, sálvense! – gritó Candy asustando a todos por allí, incluido Clint, el cual había saltado sin tiempo a despertarse antes.

\- ¡Señorita despierte, despierte! ¡Duque tráigame agua, aprisa! – la movió el medico, tratando de que ella saliese de la pesadilla y urgiéndole el agua fría a su patrón.

\- Enseguida, Johan más agua fría, hay que bajarle la fiebre – el duque se levanto tan rápido que ni la bata se puso, por lo que lo primero que hizo es avisarle a Johan que trajera lo pedido por el galeno.

\- ¡Tiene delirios, es imperante bajarle la fiebre! – los apresuró a ambos, teniendo que dejar a Candy en la cama, sin darse cuenta que ella se estaba levantando.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde los tienen? – Candy se tambaleaba, tres semanas en cama habían atrofiado sus pies.

\- En el navío del duque Lemarque, señorita Andley – respondió el galeno, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- Sabe, ¿quién soy? ¿Quién se lo dijo? – preguntó ella temerosa y retrocediendo hasta el rincón de la cama, donde apareció Clint que se echó a sus brazos.

\- Dentro de su valija habían unas cartas y... – comenzó a relatar el médico.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó viéndose en los ojos del coati.

\- ¿Qué cosa ha dicho? Usted estaba sola cuando se embarcó en este navío señorita Candice, bueno también el coatí, pero no estaba ninguna otra persona con usted – intervino el duque.

\- ¡No puede ser...Annie, Paty, noooo, ellos los tienen! – dejando caer a Clint corrió hasta la puerta y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en aprietos, en camisón y con dos hombres que no conocía.

\- ¿Quiénes son las señoritas? ¿Cuáles ellos? Candice dime ¿de que me estas hablando? – el galeno la tomo de los hombros y quiso serenarla, pero aquella acción la puso lívida.

\- ¡Los arrestaron, a todos, menos a mí, hay que avisarles! – pidió Candy, preocupada, casi por desmayarse.

\- ¡Pero niña, estás transpirando, tienes delirios, estás enferma, regresa a la cama! – solicitó exigente el duque.

\- ¡No puedo...no puedo...! – intentó sostenerse pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, cayendo en eco de voces.

\- Candice, doctor Straight venga, ayúdeme, tranquilícela... – le pidió el duque al medico, lograron sentarla en la cama antes de que se desmayase.

\- Candice, respira, serénate, no te entendemos nada y así no podremos ayudarte. Así, bien, respira, ahora comienza desde el principio – pidió Lemarque.

\- Mi nombre es Candice Andley, soy escocesa – comenzó la rubia a relatar.

\- Eso lo sabemos mi niña, nos hemos estado contactando con la hermana Grey... – refirió Straight.

\- Prosigue... – el duque la invitó a continuar.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho la hermana Grey? – preguntó Candy.

\- Prosigue – la urgió Lemarque, luego le contaría ese detalle.

\- Íbamos a Edimburgo para el colegio de verano – prosiguió Candy, tomando el vaso de agua que le acercó Straight.

\- ¿Íbamos quiénes? ¿Tus amigas? – Lemarque quiso saber.

\- Annie Brighter, Patricia O'Brien, Stear y Archie Cornwell y Terry...Grandchester... – respondió entre cada sorbo.

\- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Quiénes los arrestaron? – el duque cerró los ojos al escuchar los últimos dos nombres, esto era inconcebible, dos familias de la realeza confundidos con criminales, tenía que saber más.

\- Militares alemanes...hay que avisar a sus familias, pobres chicas la deben estar pasando muy mal, debo ir con ellas... – intentó levantarse.

\- ¡Un momento señorita! ¿Dónde piensa que está usted? – cuestionó Lemarque observando como abría su valija.

\- En Southampton, en un barco – respondió la rubia sin más.

\- Navío, no, no estamos en el muelle, sino rumbo a África, a muchas leguas de Inglaterra – el duque le informó.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí a salvo? ¡Ellos, deben tener mucho miedo! – exclamó la rubia comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Duque aquí está el agua! – Johan entró viendo como un coatí lamía el rostro lloroso de la chica.

\- ¡Déjela sobre la mesa! ¡Straight, atiéndala mientras me comunico con los padres de los chicos! Permiso – dándose cuenta de como miraba Johan a Candy, prefirió sacarlo de ahí.

\- Adelante – le dio permiso el médico.

El duque había proferido esas palabras sin pensar en realidad lo qué se avecinaba. Dos chicas de familias importantes, una de Inglaterra y la otra de Londres, dos chicos pertenecientes a la realeza escocesa y uno a la inglesa, esto iba a resultar un gran escándalo; primero porque el colegio iba a resultar dañado por la inseguridad de las hermanas con sus alumnos y segundo porque se enfrentaba a uno de los cuerpos militares más afamados en ese momento. El Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque se dio cuenta de la gigantesca bola de influencia que debían de formar para poder liberarlos, ya sea por la ausencia de Sir Andley y por la estadía de la rubia en su navío, que en pocas semanas llegaría a San Pedro, el puerto más grande de África.

Uno a uno, los telegramas fueron enviados rápidamente, mientras el duque los escribía, Johan los iba telegrafiando a las oficinas donde era muy posible encontrarlos en esos momentos, uno a Illinois, otro a Chicago, uno a Florida y uno al Parlamento en Londres.

Candy había caído en un sueño profundo nuevamente, Clint a su lado, le lamia la mano que sostenía un vaso de agua a medio llenar, el Dr. Straight se acercó para quitárselo de la mano y colocar una compresa en la frente que cambiaría cada diez minutos hasta que bajara.

Mientras en la mansión de los Brighter, en Illinois.

\- Señora, le han traído un telegrama al señor, me dijo el mensajero que es urgente – le informó a Stacey a la Sra. Brighter.

\- Yo se lo daré, no debes retirarte. Mi amor, te han traído esto. Dicen que es de urgente – la señora Brighter le mostró el telegrama.

\- ¿Qué será? ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Annie... – susurró él, corriendo hacia la biblioteca y ordenándole a Clark que ensillará su caballo.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Annie, querido? ¡Responde! – le solicitó con premura.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Pasión africana**

 **Capítulo V**

Candy recordaba lo que le había contado el Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque, realmente estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando una muy molesta Louise pasaba a su lado y Alfred le llamaba.

\- Candy, Candy, despierta, ¿qué haces aquí mi niña? – preguntó Alfred preocupado de verla ahí de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, no podía dormir y creo que me quedé dormida – respondió Candy tallándose los ojos. ¿A dónde va Louise? – preguntó cuando logró divisar a la morena en uno de los vehículos junto con John.

\- Al pueblo, la mandaron a llamar – soltó Alfred cargando a la rubia que tan sólo al recostarse en el pecho del hombre, se quedó profundamente dormida.

\- ¿Pasa algo Alfred? – preguntó Albert al verlo salir de la habitación de Candy.

\- Últimamente Candy no duerme mucho, tú sabes, esperemos que no se nos enferme nuevamente – expresó el corpulento Alfred, sonriendo ante la mirada atónita del rubio.

\- ¿Por que lo dice? – el rubio quiso saber.

\- Candy estuvo enferma durante el viaje hacia aquí, tuvo un leve golpe, pero la impresión del arresto de los chicos hizo que bueno...quedara inconsciente todo el viaje – relató Alfred.

\- No me imagino a Candy enferma, ¡nunca la he visto así! – informó Albert sin poder creerlo.

\- El duque Lemarque la estuvo atendiendo y ¿cómo no hacerlo...? – exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Termina! – lo ansió, un poco enfadado.

\- Esto es lo que quiero que me ayudes a entender, Candy y Pierre se pusieron de acuerdo para...comprometerse – Alfred tuvo que decirlo así, esperando lo peor.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Eso es lo que ella me oculta? – cuestionó Albert, observando el contrariado rostro de Alfred.

\- ¡Silencio, se supone que somos unos cuantos los que lo sabemos, se darán cuenta los demás! – le informó Alfred a Albert.

\- ¿Se ha atrevido? ¡Pues no lo permitiré! ¡Candy es m í a! – espetó furioso.

\- ¿Tuya? – Alfred se burló de él.

\- Sí bueno, quiero decir que es mi hija – refirió él queriendo borrar su estado posesivo..

\- ¡No es cierto, estás enamorado de ella! ¡Louise tenía razón! – Alfred se regodeaba de esa información.

\- ¡No, sólo es que me preocupo por ella! – rebatió Albert que sin pensarlo bajó el rostro.

\- Sí claro y creo en Santa Claus, bueno, ya que la amas tanto, deberías de hacer algo por averiguar que es lo que trama el Duque Lemarque, quizás se esté cobrando el favor de cuidarla con el compromiso entre Pierre y ella o simplemente le gusta tu "hija" – informó Alfred, sonriéndole. Digo para su hijo Pierre.

\- No...bueno, no sé ¿cómo hacerlo...? Dado que no puedo tener ninguna interacción con nadie aún... – buscó la mirada divertida de Alfred.

\- Hay una forma en la que no habría presentación alguna... ¿tiene buena relación con el duque de Grandchester? – cuestionó el hombre curioso.

\- Ni Candy lo conoce – el rubio alzó los hombros.

\- ¡Rayos! Que tal si lo contactamos por telégrafo, a mi no me contestará por el apellido, pero si a Sir Andley – propuso Pierre que había escuchado eso último.

\- ¡Buena idea! Vamos al pueblo y de paso por Puppet – comenzó a caminar saliendo hacia los vehículos.

\- Bueno, vamos, ¿quién es Puppet? – cuestionó Alfred.

\- Un buen amigo, lo dejé en el veterinario – informó Albert cuando de pronto se detuvo en la puerta del automóvil más cercano a la casa de los médicos, puesto que ahí se encontraba Louise, mirándolo con no muy buenos ojos. Este...será mejor que nos vayamos en otro automóvil ¿no lo crees? – propuso cuando se dirigía a otro.

\- Por supuesto, lo que menos quiero es que Louise se entere de algo – pronunció Pierre.

Mientras Candy dormía, Pierre, Alfred y Albert se dirigían al pueblo para mandar un mensaje al Duque de Grandchester. Por supuesto que Albert debía saber que opinaba aquel hombre que había puesto en peligro a todos los demás chicos. Una hora después en Londres, un telegrama estaba llegando al castillo Grandchester..

\- Señor.. – entró Arthur al tocar la puerta del Duque de Grandchester.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arthur? – preguntó este sin observarlo realmente.

\- Le ha llegado un telegrama de África, señor – el mayordomo le avisó.

\- Déjalo ahí, después lo leeré y puedes retirarte – ordenó el duque no tomándolo en cuenta.

\- Sí señor, pero el mozo me dijo que urge una respuesta – increpó Arthur un poco solemne.

\- Espera afuera y te llamaré en cuanto la tenga lista – responde el duque.

\- Sí señor – Arthur suspira y haciendo una venia, se retira, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Arthur, ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Terrence al verlo tan enfadado en el pasillo que conecta al despacho de su padre.

\- Ha llegado un telegrama desde África – responde el mayordomo.

\- ¿Es del conde Lemarque? – pregunta Terrence, esperanzado.

\- No, de Sir Andley – informa Arthur queriendo sonreír.

\- ¿El padre de Candy? – cuestiona el joven, sorprendido.

\- Eso creo, joven Terry – Arthur afirma.

\- Me dejarías leerlo por favor, necesito saber dónde se encuentra, por favor – solicita el castaño implorando.

\- Pero...está bien, por el momento, aléjese de aquí y espéreme en el jardín – ordenó Arthur al no creer lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡Gracias Arthur! – salió corriendo el castaño mientras sonreía.

 _Duque Richard Grandchester_

Mi nombre es Sir William Andley, mi hija es Candice Andley.

Quisiera saber ¿cuál es el trato que le sugirió Lemarque a Candy?

Si usted lo sabe, puede decírmelo dado que no sé el paradero de mi hija.

 _Sir William Andley_

\- Arthur, tome e infórmeme si hay otro – solicitó el duque saliendo al pasillo.

\- Sí señor, permiso. Joven Terry, tómelo y lea rápido, debo entregarlo al mozo – pidió Arthur cuando lo busco en los pilares del jardín.

\- ¡Gracias Arthur! – le sonrió el castaño.

 _Sir William Andley_

Gusto en conocerlo, al menos por este medio.

¡Como que no sabe donde esta su hija! Por supuesto que debe estar libre porque no estaba encerrada en la prisión, aquí en Londres, Terrence me ha dicho que ella los dejó solos.

El duque Lemarque ofreció ayudarme a sacar a los chicos a cambio de que la señorita Andley se comprometiera con Pierre. Firmó una especie de tratado.

Yo sólo le pedí que alargara las pláticas de la sustracción de los demás, quería a mi hijo a salvo.

Debe saber que Terrence es una pieza importante de los herederos a la corona, los demás no.

 _Duque de Grandchester_

\- Candy, Candy comprometida y mi padre, no, ésta vez no lo permitiré, a mí puede hacerme lo que quiera pero a ella no – gritó Terrence enfurecido.

\- ¡Terrence! ¿Dónde andas? – preguntó Richard en voz alta.

\- Lo siento joven, espéreme, ahorita vemos ¿qué hacer? – lo sostuvo de los hombros cuando terminó de doblar el papel que tenía en las manos. ¡Respóndale a su padre y serénese! – le pidió el mayordomo.

\- ¡Ese no es mi padre, no puede ser mi padre, amo a Candy y lo que menos deseo es que se case con otro! – informó el castaño eufórico haciendo sonreír a Arthur por su confesión.

\- ¡Echará todo a perder! ¡Lo ayudaré, pero no nos servirá si ahora le reclama algo! – Arthur quiso tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Me tiene en su poder, todavía en su poder! – exclamó Terrence enfurecido.

\- Joven Terry, tengo que irme, ¡contéstele a su padre y actúe! Usted sabe hacerlo, lo trae en la sangre, ¡recuérdelo! – Arthur lo tranquilizó y le pidió amablemente que le hiciese caso.

\- ¡Lo haré, tengo que rescatarla! – se prometió. Debo contactar a Sir Andley – bajó la mirada y le pidió a Arthur que memorizara un mensaje. ¡Mándale otro telegrama, dile que puedo ayudarle porque mi padre no lo hará, aún recuerdo el camino para llegar allá!

\- Vamos, vaya... – accedió el mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué pasó papá? ¿A dónde iba Arthur? – le preguntó como si nada cuando vio alejarse de allí al mayordomo.

\- Creo que iba a salir, ¡no sé a dónde! Ven vamos, montaremos un rato – propuso Richard como si nada hubiese pasado, tocando el hombro de su hijo..

\- Sí papá, vamos, sólo déjame ir a cambiar – solicitó Terrence deshaciendo discretamente el agarre.

\- ¡Yo también lo haré! – Richard comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que se dirigía a las habitaciones, mientras que Terrence esperaba a Arthur.

\- Joven Terry, ya envíe su telegrama, le di unas libras al chico para que nos pase los telegramas de Sir Andley – notificó a Terrence.

\- Gracias, debo cambiarme, hablamos luego – dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación, tendría que fingir.

\- Sí, joven Terrence – Arthur se quedó con un mejor sabor de boca.

Un par de horas más tarde, el telegrama regresaba a Albert

\- ¡Maldito! – gritó el rubio, encolerizado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Albert? – preguntó Pierre.

\- ¡Sacó a su hijo primero y los demás no le importaron! – vociferó.

\- ¡Albert mira hay otro telegrama! – avisó Alfred observando otro sobre que se encontraba en la bandeja.

\- Es de Terrence, dice que puede ayudarnos en Londres, recuerda el camino hacia donde están los demás, pero que Lemarque no puede quedarse con Candy. Pregunta ¿dónde está Candy? – le informó a los demás.

\- Mentir no resultara bien, pero tampoco podemos decirle lo que pasa con Lemarque, puede hacer una tontería y tampoco Candy debe enterarse de nada – explicó Alfred, tratando de parecer cauteloso, sensación que estaba lejos de sentir.

\- Vamos por Puppet y después al campamento – Albert guardó los telegramas en la bolsa del chaleco y salió de ahí rumbo al veterinario.

Candy había despertado a media mañana, se levantó y dirigió a la cocina en completo silencio. Mientras almorzaba se detuvo a pensar en parte lo que había sido su vida y la de sus amigas.

 _Inicio del flash back_

\- Annie ha sido secuestrada por alemanes, ¡la tienen cautiva en quién sabe dónde...! – respondió el Sr. Brighter evidenciando su preocupación.

\- ¡Annie! ¡No, mi hija no! ¿Dónde está mi hija...? – los señores Brighter se abrazaron, la señora lloraba a mares, preocupada por Annie, sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba.

\- ¡No lo sé, sólo sé que Annie no está en Edimburgo! Stacey, encárgate de la señora, tengo que telegrafiar al señor Johnson – refirió el señor Brighter dejando a su mujer con la mucama y saliendo aprisa de la casa de campo de los Brighter.

\- Sí señor – asintió y respondió la mucama. Stacey llevó a su señora a su habitación para tranquilizarla, siendo este el día uno de sus desvelos.

En la mansión O'Brien en Florida

\- Señora Martha, ¡qué bueno que ha llegado! Le han traído un telegrama urgente – informó sacando de su delantal el sobre y se lo extendió a la anciana.

\- Mi hijo ¿ha llegado? – cuestionó Martha dejando su gran bolso y quitándose el sombrero que siempre portaba cuando salía a trabajar.

\- Sí señora, está en su habitación, ¿quiere que lo llame? – preguntó la chica, observando que la anciana leía el remitente con sus gafas.

\- El telegrama está dirigido a él, dile que lo necesito, así como a la señora por favor – solicitó Martha, preocupada.

\- La señora aún está durmiendo – informó la mucama.

\- ¡Despiértela! Es de un tal duque Lemarque... – refirió ella.

\- Sí señora, en un momento – la mucama fue hasta donde sus patrones y los llamó.

Unos minutos más tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasa madre? – quiso saber su hijo al salir de la biblioteca.

\- Toma, eso es lo que quisiera saber. ¿Qué dice el telegrama? – preguntó la anciana, volviendo a su comida.

\- ¡Es... Patricia...ella...ella ha sido secuestrada por tropas alemanas! – terminó por decir el Sr. O'Brien.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó Martha dejando a su comida a un lado.

\- Sí, parece ser que quiere que nos comuniquemos con un señor de nombre George Johnson – dijo el señor O'Brien.

\- ¿No es el apoderado del clan Andley? – preguntó la anciana llorosa. Su pobre niña debía estar muy asustada.

\- El mismo – afirmó el señor O'Brien.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se me ha despertado? – preguntó su nuera molesta.

\- Es... Patricia... – respondió Martha.

\- ¡Está en el colegio de verano! – exclamó como sin importancia.

\- ¡No, no está allí...la han secuestrado! – informa el señor O'Brien, preocupado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Patty! – exclamó la señora O'Brien y se desmayó.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo VI**

En la mansión Andley llegaba el telegrama dirigido a George.

\- ¡George! ¿Dónde estás? – Mary, la cocinera lo llamó.

\- Aquí Mary, ¿sucede algo? – cuestiona George.

\- Ha llegado un telegrama – Mary lo extiende.

\- ¡Dámelo, lo leeré rumbo al consorcio! – exclamó mientras lo guardaba, pero por alguna razón no acabo de meterlo a su bolsillo y lo estaba abriendo cuando Mary se despidió de él.

\- Hasta luego, señor George.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser posible! – gritó sin poderlo contener, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó la señora Elroy.

\- ¡Son los jóvenes Stear y Archie... – señora Elroy.

\- ¿Qué sucede con mis muchachos? – insistió la anciana.

\- ¡Han ganado trofeos en el colegio Madame Elroy! – decidió responder.

\- ¡Esa es una buena noticia! – sonrío la anciana con gusto.

\- Sí por supuesto, madame Elroy sabe usted ¿dónde se encuentran los padres de los jóvenes Cornwell? – cuestionó George preocupado.

\- Por supuesto, en Nueva York, ¡no recuerdas que te lo dije George! – respondió la anciana, notando el rostro acongojado del castaño.

\- Sí claro, gracias, con su permiso – George sólo atinó a agradecer y se retiró.

\- ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a George? Mary... – preguntó la matrona a la cocinera.

\- ¡No lo sé señora, no lo sé! – respondió la cocinera, pero ella sabía que había algo extraño en su compañero de trabajo.

\- Vamos, tráeme una jarra de te a la salita – solicita la matrona sacando de sus pensamientos a Mary.

\- Sí madame Elroy – Mary asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Más tarde, en la mansión de Nueva York.

\- Señor, tiene una llamada del señor Johnson de Chicago – avisó su antecámara.

\- ¡George! ¿Qué querrá? – levantando el rostro de la lectura que tenía entre sus manos en ese momento, se preguntó.

\- ¡No lo sé, señor! – respondió el antecámara.

\- Veamos, ¡hola George! ¿Cómo estás? – cuando se levantó, tomó el auricular y saludó a George.

\- ¡Bien...he recibido un telegrama del duque de Lemarque...! – el castaño le comentó cortando la voz.

\- Emmanuelle Lemarque.. hace tiempo que no se nada de él, ¿qué dice el telegrama George? ¿Puedes abrirlo para mí?- preguntó el Sr. Cornwell.

\- Lo he hecho señor, cita a una reunión aquí lo antes posible, una reunión con otras tres familias, pero dado que una está en Londres sólo seremos las que estamos más cercanas, señor – comenta George.

\- ¿Que dice en si el telegrama, George? – insiste en preguntar.

 _Sr. y Sra. Cornwell_

Favor de reunirse con el señor George Johnson en Chicago a más tardar la próxima semana.

Me han informado de fuente cercana que los jóvenes Archibald y Alistear Cornwell han sido capturados por los alemanes. Lugar de encarcelamiento desconocido.

Familias informadas.

Reunirse lo más rápido posible para entablar comunicación desde Puerto San Pedro en África.

 _Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque_

\- ¡Es una broma, George! – exclamó el Sr. Cornwell.

\- ¡No, no lo es! Supuestamente las familias involucradas ya están informadas – refiere George.

\- ¿Cuales familias involucradas? – cuestiona el Sr. Cornwell.

\- El duque no da más información... – le informa el castaño.

\- ¿Que sucede querido? – pregunta a Janis Cornwell.

\- Gracias George, enseguida partimos para Chicago – le asegura colgando el auricular.

\- De nada señor, lo esperamos aquí – agradeció por no hacerle más preguntas que no tenía respuesta..

\- ¡Vamos a regresar a Chicago! Tengo una cena con el alcalde... – exclama ella molesta.

\- ¡Empaca tus cosas, tenemos que regresarnos rápido, hay algo que requiere de nuestra atención! – ordena al parecer trastornado.

\- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que una cena con el alcalde...? – quiso saber.

\- Stear y Archie fueron apresados por tropas militares alemanas, ¿te parece eso suficiente? ¡Empaca tus cosas! – ordena enfadado.

\- ¿Dónde están? – exclamó sorprendida.

\- ¡Nadie lo sabe! Sólo que ha llegado un telegrama de Emmanuelle Lemarque a Chicago junto con el de otras familias, nos quieren en Chicago a la brevedad posible – informa el señor Cornwell, intentando razonar con su afligida esposa.

\- ¡Mis hijos! ¿Los volveré a ver? – pregunta Janis a punto del llanto.

\- ¡Templanza mujer, templanza, ellos nos necesitan! – el señor Cornwell está tan preocupado, pero ver a su mujer en medio de las lágrimas, lo conmovió tanto que atinó a abrazarla.

En el parlamento de Londres.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, duque de Grandchester! – saluda Lucía a su jefe, dejándole un platito de plata delante de él.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Lucía! ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunta cuando levanta el rostro.

\- Han enviado un telegrama con urgencia – respondió la asistente.

\- ¡Déjalo ahí! Puedes retirarte – solicitó volviendo a su lectura.

\- Sí señor – Lucía hizo una venia, guardó silencio y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Así pasaron las horas y cuando ya se iba al castillo, regresó a su escritorio abriendo el telegrama. Leyó las líneas plasmadas y maldijo por su insensatez.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Guardias, guardias! – levantó la voz.

\- ¿Qué sucede duque? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó la guardia.

\- ¡Han secuestrado a mi hijo Terrence! – gritó sin poder entenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso, duque? – preguntó el guardia.

\- Me mandaron un telegrama, necesito contactar al señor George Johnson en Chicago, dicen que la reunión será allí lo más pronto posible – informa el duque, sin entender realmente de lo que hablaba.

\- Enseguida le informo a la reina, duque – el guardia se retiró rápidamente.

\- ¡Terrence! – exclamó el duque.

Unas horas después en la mansión de Chicago, George se encontraba meditabundo en la biblioteca.

\- ¡Señor Johnson, señor Johnson! – Mary gritaba al castaño.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mary? – preguntó George.

\- Le llegó un telegrama de Londres – informó la cocinera cansada de tanto correr.

 _Sr. Johnson_

El duque de Lemarque me informa que Terrence ha sido encarcelado por alemanes.

¿Es cierto?

¿Quién más está con él?

Comuníquese lo más pronto posible.

 _Duque Richard Grandchester_

\- Cielos, ésto se está poniendo cada vez peor, primero los señoritos Cornwell y ahora el joven Grandchester, las señoritas Brighter y O'Brien, todos estaban juntos cuando los apresaron entonces no quería ni pensar en donde estará la señorita Candy. Es cierto, no puedo saber donde es que está la hija adoptiva de William, nadie dice nada. ¿Será que Lemarque lo sabe? ¿Ella será su fuente? No podría creerlo, nadie antes se había preocupado por la rubia, ¿en dónde estaría la señorita Candice? – todos se encontraban tan preocupados por los chicos que nadie se había percatado de la falta de la rubia.

George no quería ni pensar que eso que acababa de descubrir fuese cierto y menos cuando una semana después había recibido las visitas de los padres de Archie y Stear, de Patty y Annie en la mansión de Chicago. George solicitó que todos se reunieran en la biblioteca antes del almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué sucede George? – preguntó el señor Brighter.

\- Tenemos un problema, al parecer las señoritas Annie, Patricia, el joven Terrence Grandchester y los señoritos Archie y Stear han sido secuestrados por militares alemanes... – afirmó George mirándolos a cada uno.

\- Entonces ¿es cierto? – cuestionó el señor Cornwell.

\- Sí – susurró George.

\- ¿Dónde los tienen? – preguntó Janis.

\- ¡Aún no lo sabemos! He estado en comunicación con el duque Grandchester, el padre de Terry para ver ¿qué se ha averiguado? Pero ha pasado un mes y las pistas son escasas – explicó George.

\- ¿Qué haremos George? – preguntó Martha.

\- Por el momento nada, esperamos de la llega de un telegrama, dado que únicamente nos podemos comunicar a África por ese medio – explicó Terrence.

\- George... – lo llamó cuando hubo entrado a la biblioteca.

\- Sí, Dorothy – se reunió con ella.

\- La señora Elroy quiere saber ¿qué sucede? – le informó al castaño.

\- Inventa algo Dorothy – le pidió George.

\- Dime George, ¿qué tiene que inventar Dorothy para impedirme asistir a lo que sea que tengas ahí adentro? – cuestionó la matrona autoritaria.

\- Señora Elroy, es que... – intentó decir algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede George? – increpó la matrona.

\- Nada de importancia – argumentó el castaño.

\- Entonces aléjate de la puerta...¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Dime George ¿por qué están llorando las damas? – exigió saber.

\- ¡Tía Elroy, mis hijos, sus sobrinos! – susurró llorando Janice.

\- En el colegio de verano según me dijeron Elisa y Niel – relató la anciana.

\- No tía, los chicos no están allá...los han secuestrado... – lloró audiblemente apenas pudiendo decir eso último.

\- Aprehendido... – corrigió el Sr. Cornwell.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡George, explícate! – volteó a ver al castaño que apenas y podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- Los señores son los padres de la señorita Annie, ellos son los padres de la señorita Patty y los señores Cornwell están preocupados, señora Elroy – George tuvo que presentarlos así, en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Por qué? - - cuestionó la señora Elroy.

\- Porque sus hijos han sido aprehendidos por militares alemanes – George soltó esa información, lo de Candice debería esperar.

\- ¿Es en serio esto? George – preguntó la matrona asombrada.

\- Sí, en realidad está pasando, señora Elroy – George terminó aceptando.

\- Y ¿por qué no se nos notificó del colegio? – preguntó una vez más.

\- No lo sé aún señora, habrá que ir a Londres para averiguarlo – tenía que seguirle la corriente para que nadie preguntara por Candice.

\- Y ¿qué esperas? – lo ansió.

\- No podemos, esperamos un telegrama del duque de Lemarque – informó George, atemorizado.

\- ¿Quién es ese señor? – preguntó el Sr. O'Brien.

\- Él fue quién nos envió los telegramas, mire usted señora Andley – el interpelado le mostró el telegrama.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! – se quejó la matrona sentándose en el sofá más cercano.

\- George, llegó el telegrama – informó Dorothy, extendiendo un sobre.

\- Gracias Dorothy – George lo tomó y le sonrió apenas.

\- Permiso – la doncella de Candice, salió.

 _Sr. Johnson_

Soy Lemarque, desembarqué en África.

Tengo información sobre sus chicos.

Estaban en Southampton, T, Ar y S separaron a An, P y C de Edimburgo.

Escape monjas entraron a taberna haciendo bromas del SPD, mal interpretación y arrestados en cárcel desconocida.

Grandchester no logra dar con ellos.

El y yo, ayudaremos a recuperarlos.

 _Emmanuel Lemarque_

\- Bueno, seamos fuertes, tendremos que alistar equipaje para un tiempo indefinido en Londres – sugiere el señor O'Brien.

\- George, aparta ocho pasajes de primera en el Mauritania – ordena la señora Elroy, sin darse tiempo a pensar en otra cosa.

\- Un momento, si Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear y Terry están apresados, ¿dónde está Candice? ¡Ellos siempre andan juntos! Señora Elroy, ¿dónde está Candice Andley? – cuestiona fuertemente el señor Brighter.

\- George, ¿dónde está Candice? ¡Si esto es obra de esa chiquilla, no quiero ni pensarlo! – pregunta y reacciona de la misma forma que es común en ella con respecto a Candice.

\- Candice...Candice... – titubea George.

\- George ¿qué pasa con Candy? – pregunta Elroy, aún molesta.

\- La señorita Andley...no...¡no sabemos dónde está! El duque Lemarque, ni el duque Grandchester saben nada de la señorita Candice...nadie al parecer lo sabe... – quiso explicarlo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? George ¿no saben donde esta Candice? – preguntó Janice.

\- No, los telegramas sólo hablan de cinco jóvenes, pero nada de la señorita Andley...lo siento – se disculpa George.

\- ¡Candy...! ¡Anthony...! ¡William! – susurran todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pobre niña! ¡No quiero pensar en dónde estará ni quién la tendrá! ¡Tenemos que averiguar ¿qué sucedió George?! Tenemos que ir a Londres, sabes ¿dónde está el patriarca de los Andley, señor Johnson? – cuestionó por primera vez la señora Brighter, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que no había emitido ningún ruido desde que habían llegado a la mansión Andley.

\- No se ha reportado conmigo, señora Brighter – respondió George al punto del llanto, con lo cual los demás dejaron de mirarlo.

\- ¿Que le diré a William, George? ¿Con qué cara le digo que Candy está perdida? – se preocupó la matrona observando quizás por primera vez el intento de no derrumbarse de la mano derecha de William.

\- ¿O muerta? – pronunció la señora Cornwell.

\- No, Candy no puede estar muerta ¿o sí? – preguntó a George el señor Cornwell, observando que éste sollozaba y volteándose hacia la ventana escondía el rostro entre sus manos. Verlo derrumbarse no era algo que se viera todos los días.

\- George ve al Mauritania, también compra otro para la hermana Maria y envía a Dorothy para que ayude a la señorita Ponny, manda a John por ella, nos iremos en cuanto consigas los pasajes. Procura también los boletos del tren y ustedes preparen el equipaje – ordenó al castaño.

\- Sí señora Elroy – apenas y pudo contestar.

\- Nos llevaremos a Mary – siguió dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras el señor Brighter lo oía y escribía algo. Para después dárselo a George.

\- ¡Como usted ordene señora Elroy! Permiso – acató la orden sin despedirse de los demás.

\- Vayamos a comer algo, sé que están preocupados, pero si no comemos todo podrá estar peor – aseguró la señora Elroy, levantándose y ayudando a todos a seguirla.

\- John mande este telegrama al duque de Grandchester – pidió de favor a John.

\- Sí señor... – afirmó el mozo.

\- Espere George, ¿está usted bien...? – cuestionó el señor Brighter.

\- ¡No, demonios! Yo...yo sabía que la señorita Candice estaba perdida, desde hace mucho tiempo...pero al parecer ni a la misma tía abuela le interesa eso, he pasado los peores días de mi vida, era el encargado de cuidarla mientras el Sr. Andley no estuviera en Europa y ¿qué hice? ¡Nada, no hice nada! ¡Ahora qué le diré a William! ¡Quizás...quizás esté muerta o desaparecida! ¡Odio ésta actitud! Todos se preocupan por sus propios hijos y ahora que ella está en esas condiciones, ¿quien se preocupa por ella? ¡Nadie puede preocuparse por ella y yo no sé qué hacer, no sé a quien recurrir, no sé qué pensar! Tengo miedo de que cada vez que se descubra algo me den una respuesta que no quiero...una a la que le tengo miedo... Otra muerte en la familia Andley, ¡a la alegría de esta familia la han matado...! Me niego a dar una noticia como esa a cualquiera que la conozca, señor Brighter ¿quién la buscará a ella...? - se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón de la biblioteca.

\- Yo lo haré, por supuesto...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo VII**

\- ¡Yo lo haré, por supuesto...! – respondió un joven que recién había entrado.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Candy se detuvo de entre sus recuerdos, caminó hasta donde se encontraba la leona ya sedada, John se había preparado para curarle la pata herida que Candy había divisado con los larga vistas; probablemente la leona herida haya tenido un enfrentamiento con otro animal, saliendo mal herida, haciéndola proclive a wue la atacaran al verla alejada de su manada y por consiguiente podría morir de hambre en cualquier momento. Este acontecimiento, hizo que preocupara demasiado a los veterinarios del campamento, debido a que ahora sería presa fácil para cualquier animal.

Era imposible que la rubia en ese calor agobiante y que con las ropas que usualmente se usaban en ese tiempo, no se quedara dormida aún estando de pie. John había acabado de operar a la leona cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy se estaba quedando dormida ahí parada, detrás de él e intentaba por todos los medios tener los ojos completamente abiertos sin éxito. Era también bien sabido que Alfred siempre la mantenía despierta la mayor parte del día, por lo que obedeciendo la orden, John la despertó y se la llevó hasta el pórtico donde aseguró que no le haría para nada caso y lo decía porque apenas la hubo colocado en los sillones del pórtico de las habitaciones de los médicos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Albert, Alfred, Pierre y Puppet estaban llegando en un vehículo cuando vieron a Candy en el pórtico, durmiendo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces le voy a decir a esa niña que no puede dormir en el día? Si me permiten iré a despertarla – Alfred se preparó para bajarse.

\- Un momento, ¡sé de una forma en la que ella se despertará feliz! – exclamó Albert soltando a Puppet. Mira Puppet, ella es Candy, estoy seguro que le gustaría que la despertaras tú – aseguró Albert dejando libre a la mascota.

\- Candy también llegó con una mascota, es fiero, casi no nos dejaba acercarnos a ella – comentó Pierre.

\- ¡Clint! ¡No lo he visto por aquí! – susurró Albert sorprendido por la noticia, buscándolo anticipándose.

\- Desgraciadamente nosotros tampoco, pero visita a Candy por las noches, cuando todo esta tranquilo – refirió Pierre.

\- ¡Observen! – pidió Albert.

Candy se mostraba apaciblemente tranquila, Puppet se subió sobre su sillón y comenzó a lamerle la cara haciéndola reír. Minutos después un coatí bajaba del árbol que se encontraba cerca del campamento, era admirable, sin duda alguna, Clint cuidaba de Candy. Clint se subió al mismo sillón en el que se encontraba Puppet, ambos animalito se observaron con detenimiento, pero Clint sonrió y brincó ya que era formidable para éste verlo ahí, ambos comenzaron a lamerle el rostro a Candy haciendo que la rubia se riera sin más.

\- ¡Puppet! ¡Clint..! – lo observó y en el fondo de sus recuerdos veía a Annie.

Cosa contraria a lo que Albert esperaba, Candy se levantó y comenzó a correr, llorosa hacia el árbol del que Clint había bajado.

\- ¡Espero que ese no sea el resultado que esperabas! – se sonrieron los demás.

\- Por supuesto que no era ese, pero eso lo remedio en este mismo momento – informó Albert corriendo hacia la rubia, un poco desanimado.

Albert fue detrás de Candy, sin duda, ella tenía muy buena experiencia trepando y él había perdido la práctica. Alfred y Pierre entraron a la casa habitación de los médicos, buscando a John, querían saber qué había pasado con la leona.

\- ¡Candy baja, tenemos que hablar! – solicitó Albert, preocupado.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó ella, volviendo a llorar audiblemente, estaba feliz de tener con ella a Clint, pero también triste por los chicos.

\- ¡No puedes dormir en el día! – gritó Albert fingiendo enojo.

\- ¡Eso no te importa! – atinó a decir Candy.

Albert reconoció que estaba luchando con la cabezona de Candy por lo que comenzó a trepar el árbol colocándose detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¡Pensé que te daría gusto ver a Puppet! – exclamó el rubio.

\- ¡No es él! Clint me recordó a Annie... – respondió ladeando la mirada.

\- ¿La extrañas? – preguntó Albert comprendiéndolo todo.

\- A todos en realidad, ¿qué hago aquí, Albert? ¡Mientras disfruto de todo esto, ellos están allá sufriendo! – Candy lo miró, derramando lágrimas lastimeras.

\- ¡No, tú sufres igual! – respondió Albert obviando sarcásticamente lo que siempre hacía. Ese insomnio no me está gustando y que planees casarte tampoco me gusta... – susurró poco animoso ante ese acontecimiento.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – cuestionó la rubia sorprendida.

\- Ya ves de lo que uno se entera, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Albert intimidándola.

\- Sí...no...es con Pierre, su padre puede ayudar a sacar a los chicos – respondió Candy.

\- Pero no a ese precio y dado que eres menor de edad, se romperá ese acuerdo Candy – le informó el rubio comenzando a bajarse del árbol.

\- ¡No podría, Emmanuelle dice que ese acuerdo no se puede romper! – Candy intentó hacer lo mismo.

\- Eso es lo que él cree, a ti puede contarte mil cosas, pero lo que no sabe es que su padre es una estirpe menor a los Andley – informó él como si en verdad lo supiera y descendió del árbol completamente.

\- Tú ¿cómo lo sabes? Albert tú, ¿cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Candy bajando rápidamente y siguiéndolo.

\- Digamos que he leído mucho, pero por supuesto yo pensaría que no sólo te preocupas en esas cosas sino también en ¡tu adorado Terry! – se burló él, no sabiendo que la hería.

\- Yo pienso en todos, incluido Terry – le informó haciendo una mueca de enojo por su aseveración.

\- ¡Sí seguro...! – respondió irónico haciendo que Candy se sorprendiera.

\- ¿Celoso? – refirió ella.

\- ¿¡Celoso yo!? ¡Por favor! – corrigió a tiempo antes de que Candy sospechara que efectivamente lo estaba.

\- Sí claro, sólo por eso dices eso de Terry, tu amigo... – le recordó.

\- ¡Ahora todo esto es por mí...! ¡No se supone que no debes dormir...! – decidió cambiar de conversación por una más segura.

\- ¡Y haciéndome enojar es la única forma de que no lo haga...no te conocía ese ímpetu insoportable...! – le reclamó.

\- ¡Ah sí! Mira que no me esperaba esa actitud de ¡amo mucho a mi Terry! – le enfatizó nuevamente su gran preocupación por el castaño.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alfred? – pregunta Pierre, observando como aquellos rubios discutían, Albert colocado en jarras y dándole la espalda a Candy y ella haciendo rabieta.

\- ¡Nada! Sólo están limando asperezas, vamos, es impropio escucharlos – le dice a Pierre llevándolo al interior de la casa.

\- ¡No lo amo, sólo me gusta, está bien...! – exclama Candy harta del tema.

\- ¡Ah sólo te gusta, qué mejor...! – Albert ahora si molesto comenzó a caminar.

\- Pareciera que estás celoso ¿o no? – cuestionó ella para detenerlo.

\- ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – se volteó a verla y después siguió caminando.

\- Pues te comportas como un hombre enam...orado, ¡Louise! Albert ¿estás enamorado de mí? – preguntó sin gritar, más bien sorprendida.

\- No es eso... – el rubio sólo quería desviar el tema.

\- No necesitas saber esto, Terry sólo me gusta, es un chico tan solo... – refirió ella suspirando, quería hacer entender a Albert, que solo con ella Terry era diferente.

\- ¡Yo también lo he estado...desde los catorce y a mi nadie me ha querido...! – refutó él, confuso.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tus padres...! – Candy se dio cuenta que siempre había sido ella lo que Albert contaba.

\- No los conocí, mi hermana falleció muy joven dejándome a mi único sobrino a mi cargo, bueno en realidad a cargo del resto de la familia... – relató deteniéndose.

\- ¡Hermana y sobrino...! ¿Qué edad tenías cuando eso sucedió...? – cuestionó nerviosa.

\- Catorce... – respondió el rubio triste.

\- Muy joven... – afirmó Candy; sin parecerle extraña la historia.

\- Sí, muy joven, afortunadamente mi sobrino fue por unos años el hermano que nunca tuve, pero cuando falleció bueno...te encontré a ti aunque por lo que veo tu tampoco me quieres... – fue algo que Candy nunca esperó escuchar, un reproche de parte de él.

\- Albert...si te quiero y mucho, eres mi mejor am... – respondió ella, la idea de que Albert se había enamorado de su persona aún no le entraba en la cabeza.

\- ¡No sigas por ahí! – el rubio aún no estaba preparado para escuchar eso, es más, no quería hacerlo, por lo que mejor optó por huir de ella.

\- ¡Espera, Albert! – pidió la rubia, tenía que aclararlo todo.

\- ¡No me digas que me quieres como amigo, no lo soportaría! – se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¡Albert...espera, espera...! ¿Es en serio esto...? – cuestionó Candy, queriendo saber el propósito.

\- ¡No tiene caso seguir con esto...! ¡Tú debes quedarte aquí y tu padre debe resolver esto, yo me voy mañana mismo...! – le explicó, caminando más rápido.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó Candy como si no entendiese nada.

\- ¡No lo entiendes Candy! ¿O te haces tonta? – preguntó él adivinando lo que Candy pensaba.

\- ¡No, no te entiendo! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – cuestionó Candy haciendo que él sonriera y la dejara ahí sola. Espera, ¡no puedes irte así, yo...yo te necesito aquí! Siempre has estado conmigo cuando te he necesitado...no te das cuenta de que... – Candy se interrumpió suplicándole que no se fuera.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – él tenía cierta curiosidad.

\- ¡De que si no fuera porque estoy sin dormir juraría que apareces cuando te necesito porque estás al pendiente de mí! – al decirlo él se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para observarla..

\- Debería parecer así...Candy yo te conocí desde pequeña... – bajó el rostro y comenzó a explicarle.

\- ¿Cómo? – repreguntó.

\- ¡Debo irme! – Albert estaba contrariado, demasiado, cómo habían cambiado las situaciones, no debía seguir por ese camino.

\- ¡No, alto...! – ella lo detuvo colocándose frente a él.

\- ¡Candy quítate de mi camino, te lo pido por las buenas...! – pidió Albert esperando que lo hiciese rápido.

\- ¡No, no, no, primero vas a tener que explicarme...! – le informó. ¿Qué quieres decir conque me conoces desde pequeña? ¿A qué edad? – le cuestionó.

\- No recuerdo... - Albert intentó darle vueltas a ese asunto.

\- ¡No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me lo digas! – le gritó harta de que le diera de vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Qué te diga qué? – preguntó él saliéndose por la tangente.

\- ¿A qué edad me conociste...? – insistió.

\- ¡Y eso qué importa! ¡Vete con Terry y yo me iré a cualquier lado, menos al tuyo, tú Candy ya escogiste...! – se apartó de ella, qué era lo que no le entendía, así que mejor debería de irse que pasar por ese dolor tan grande.

\- Escogí ¿qué? ¡No te entiendo...! – refutó ella pasando el rubio a un lado de ella.

\- ¡Ya escogiste a quien amar...! ¡Amas a Terry! O ¡Dime que no es así! – por fin el rubio rebeló sus celos.

\- No...pero... – Candy intentó decir algo, pero lo que pensó no era tan diferente de lo que él le dijo.

\- ¡Me voy! – él no podía creerlo, así que lo mejor era irse de ahí.

\- ¡Noo! ¡Eres muy importante para mí...! – ella quería decirle que no amaba a Terry, aún...pero que todo esto de lo que se acababa de enterar era muy nuevo para ella, que apenas y lo digería.

\- ¡No me digas que como amigo! – rebatió el rubio.

\- ¡No lo diré...! ¡Conquístame! Dime ¿a qué edad? – Candy le dio algo por su confesión.

\- ¡Candy...eras una niña de seis años..., por Dios aún eres una niña...! – exclamó Albert criticándose.

\- ¡El príncipe, tú eres el Príncipe de la Colina! – dijo Candy, tapándose la boca con las manos, sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Cuál príncipe? ¡Ahhh, sí... así es! Es extraño que me digas príncipe después de todo, ¿tan apuesto soy...? – cuestionó el rubio tratando a medias de esconderlo todo.

\- Albert, ¿es cierto lo que Louise dijo? – cuestionó Candy.

\- ¿Cuál de todas las cosas? – preguntó Albert.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Albert...? – insistió Candy.

\- ¿Te lo parece? – cuestionó con burla.

\- ¡No lo sé...no me has mostrado pista alguna aparte de los celos! – respondió ella deteniéndose la barbilla.

\- Candy – la llamó después de observar al cielo en son de fastidio y se tranquilizó.

\- Dime Al...bert – respondió mientras él la acorralaba y se había quedado a pocos centímetros de su rostro, diría que más bien eran milímetros.

\- ¿Puedo darte un beso? – preguntó él mirándola detenidamente.

\- ¿En el rostro? – cuestionó Candy extrañada, obviamente que no era en el rostro.

\- No exactamente, ¿puedo? – el rubio debía dejarle en claro que él pensaba en sus labios.

\- Sí... – asintió al mismo tiempo de la respuesta.

A lo lejos, unos cansados ojos los observaban, pero no se esperaba observar también que Albert se atreviera a besarla, ni tampoco que Candy le rodeara el cuello con los brazos con el pasar de los segundos, pero Candy tampoco esperaba que él fuera su Príncipe de la Colina, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho a Anthony. De pronto todo venía a caerle muy mal.

\- ¡Anthony! – la rubia lo pensó y lo separó un poco. ¡Albert...tú... no, no puede ser! ¡Tú eres un Andley, perteneces a la misma familia! – exclamó Candy, la prueba era el medallón que ella tenía.

\- Candy... – Albert no entendía.

\- Perdón, ¿quién eres? – Candy se tocó los labios.

\- Si te lo digo, te asustarás y ya no me dejarás hacer nada... – respondió él desalentado.

\- ¡Te lo prometo que no lo haré! – prometió Candy.

\- ¡Aún eres pequeña Candy, no juegues a ser mayor cuando no lo eres! – rebatió Albert.

\- ¡No seré como Louise, pero entiendo lo que sucede a mi alrededor! – increpó Candy, reconociendo que tenía en parte razón.

\- ¡Por Dios, no me refería a eso, mírate eres una niña de 15 años y yo tengo 26, creo que 11 años me dan la razón...no quiero que tomes una decisión errónea y presionada...! – explicó Albert como si Candy aún fuese una niña.

\- ¡Dímelo, te juro que no estoy presionada...! – sonrío la rubia jurándolo con la mano derecha.

\- ¡Está bien, pero no te lo diré...te acuerdas de mi historia, la que te conté, repítela en tu mente y si lo averiguas y aún quieres que te conquiste, espero que me alcances antes de que me vaya mañana por la mañana...¿de acuerdo? – le propuso él tomándole la mano.

\- ¡No me lo dirás tú...! – Candy se enojó, pero lo aceptó aunque de mala gana. ¡Está bien, te buscaré cuando lo haya recordado...! – Candy le aseguró.

\- Bueno, me voy, ¿tengo cosas que hacer? – Albert le dijo a Candy.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – cuestionó Candy sin entenderlo del todo.

\- Debo empacar... – le respondió él.

\- Albert, prometiste esperar... – espetó Candy desencantada.

\- Lo sé, por si acaso – susurró Albert, comenzando a caminar más tranquilamente.

\- Albert – Candy lo llamó.

\- Dime – se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿No te despedirás de mí? – cuestionó Candy.

\- Ya te dije que cuando me alcances... – le recordó él.

\- No mañana...¿ahorita? – le pidió.

\- ¡Adiós! – le dijo.

\- Albert...¿no me darás otro beso? – Candy se atrevió a pedírselo.

\- Candy... – Albert exclamó más preocupado que asombrado.

\- Por favor... – suplicó ella solicita.

\- ¡No puedo! – resolvió Albert, esperando que no se lo pidiera de nuevo.

\- Por favor... – volvió al ataque.

\- ¡Está bien...pero sé que me arrepentiré! – le respondió al aire y accedió, que podría pasar con otro beso, después se iría de allí.

Albert volvió sobre sus pasos y tomando de la cintura a Candy, la levantó para tomar sus labios, era un beso ansioso y enérgico, cuántas veces quiso tenerla así, pidiéndole que la besara. Nuevamente, Candy disfrutó de ese fuerte beso, pero eso sí, ni uno más, ya que se había vuelto sensual y calmado con el pasar de los minutos, ese y el otro habían sido su primer beso, no necesitó ensayar para nada, sólo era Albert, el que la estaba besando, el que había sido el primero y sólo eso...sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sus senos se recargaron en el pecho de Albert, descansando, sintiendo el respirar de Candy y ella el de él. Apenas se estaban acostumbrando cuando Candy se sorprendió de que Albert bajara el ritmo del beso, quería sobretodo que no le estuviese dando pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios, mordiéndole el labio la alejó y él hizo lo mismo.

\- Gracias – agradeció ella sintiendo sus labios inflamados.

\- ¡A ti pequeña! ¿Puedo irme ya...? – pidió permiso.

\- ¡Sí...te buscaré en un rato! – le prometió ella.

\- Recuerda que sólo tienes hasta la mañana muy temprano... – volteó a verla y se fue caminando.

¡Candy no sabía qué decir! Ese beso había sido mágico, la tarde en la sabana africana tenía una especial dedicatoria, especialmente porque ese paisaje no era común; no sabía qué sentir, pero al llevarse los dedos a la boca, cerró los ojos rememorando ese sentimiento que ni por Terry sentía cuando estaban juntos.

Candy regresó a su habitación y cuando había llegado la noche, se asomó al firmamento, hubiera recordado más cosas si no se hubiese dormido sobre la base de la ventana. Candy se encontraba soñando, de pronto en su sueño pasó el recuerdo que estaba buscando, cuando Anthony le había dicho a Candy que le gustaba porque se parecía a su príncipe y no a él..., pero Candy le había respondido que le gustaba porque era Anthony y al terminar de decir eso, se desbarató.

Ya en la madrugada, Candy tuvo otro sueño, Anthony le contaba que su madre había fallecido cuando era niño y que al hermano de su madre lo habían enviado a Londres para estudiar en el colegio San Pablo, además que cuando estaba estudiando el árbol genealógico de los Andley había visto a dos Anthony's, pero uno se llamaba William A. Andley, patriarca de la familia Andley y Albert le contó que su sobrino era muy pequeño cuando su hermana falleció y después lo había hecho su sobrino hacía apenas un año, justo el tiempo que Anthony tenía de fallecido. Candy despertó y somnolienta se levantó. Tomándose de las paredes, se colocó la bata y se dirigió a la habitación de Albert, ahí estaba, durmiendo y al lado de él, Puppet, pero también se encontraba su bolsa de viaje preparada. Se acercó a la cama y esperó unos minutos en los que se despertaba un poco más.

\- Puppet, ven, necesito hablar con Albert, mira ahí viene Clint alcánzalo. Albert...Albert... – tomó a la mofeta y le señaló el lugar por donde Clint bajaba a esa hora, indicándole que fuera con éste, mientras llamaba a Albert moviéndolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Es de madrugada! – exclamó Albert, atrayéndola a la cama, justo debajo de él.

\- ¡Lo sé, pon atención...Albert no...! – Candy intentó impedirlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres mi ninfa...? ¡Nunca pensé que te harías realidad! ¿Eres humana? – Albert no estaba ni cerca de haber despertado, por lo que Candy comenzó a reír.

\- Por supuesto...Albert...tu nombre – respondió ella, pero aún así lo zarandeó.

\- Mi nombre...ya lo sabes – susurró él.

\- Alberttt... – Candy lo pellizcó.

\- Dime, ¡si te estoy poniendo atención...! – refutó Albert, centrándose un poco más, pero los ojos le pesaban.

\- ¡William Albert Andley, hazme caso! – Candy juraba que sólo así lo despertaría.

\- ¿Cómo carambas sabes eso? – cuestionó él gritando. Estaba despierto, eso lo podría jurar, lo que hizo que Candy sonriera.

\- ¡Tú eres el patriarca del Clan Andley, tu hermana se llamaba Rosemary y era la madre de Anthony! ¿No es cierto? – Candy le soltó lo que había recordado.

\- ¡Candy, lo recordaste! – exclamó Albert sorprendido.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Impresionado? – preguntó Candy risueña.

\- No mucho, pero... – titubeó algo.

\- Eres mi padre Albert...tú puedes deshacer el compromiso con Lemarque... – pareció informarle lo que él ya sabía.

\- ¡No puedo, lo haré! – él se encargaría, Albert se levantó de la cama.

\- Pero entonces ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Se han comunicado contigo? – cuestionó ella curiosa imitando el movimiento del rubio.

\- Mañana iremos al telégrafo a comunicarnos con George, seguro que él nos contará cómo va todo – le informó encarándola y abrazándola al mismo tiempo.

\- Y ¿qué dirán todos? ¡Siendo mi padre no puedes pretenderme! – exclamó preocupada.

\- Eso es sencillo de arreglar, sigues pensando en que no puedes aceptarme, ¿te preocupa Terry? – preguntó muy tranquilo.

\- Sí... pero no como lo estás pensando... – inquirió la rubia colocándose en jarras y dedicándole una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Ah no! ¿Entonces cómo? – se cuestionó soltándola.

\- ¡Espera no me dejes de abrazar...! – Candy le reclamó dándole golpes en el hombro. Considerando que no puedes decirme qué ha pasado, creo que debemos de esperar a mañana... – dijo Candy y Albert volvió a soltarla.

\- ¡Se más o menos lo que sucedió, mira y lee! – Albert le extendió los telegramas.

\- ¿Telegrama? – cuestionó ella, dándose la vuelta y abriéndolos.

\- Sí, son de Terry y del duque de Grandchester, lee y dime ¿qué piensas? – preguntó Albert, abrazándola por detrás por la cintura.

\- ¡Desalmado! ¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto? ¿Cómo que no saben en dónde estoy? ¡Si Emmanuelle Lemarque me vio durante un mes, el duque lo sabe, pero...! – se interrumpió sin poder creerlo.

\- Pero eso es lo que esta usando a su favor, seguramente vio cómo eras con Pierre cuando desembarcó aquí y pensó que podía presionarte por tu buen corazón, vio que tú siempre antepones tu felicidad antes que de la de los demás. Así que el resto fue pan comido, ahora necesito saber qué ha averiguado George, es muy probable que él y mi tía Elroy ya hayan ido a Londres. Candy, ¿cuándo llegó Pierre al campamento? – indagó Albert.

\- Llegó hace unas semanas, quizás dos... ¿Por qué? - la rubia quiso saber.

\- Porque presiento que nadie se fijó que tú faltabas en esa lista que entregó Lemarque, entonces me toca telegrafiar a George a Londres y ya nos informará que nos queda por hacer... – informó Albert.

\- Seguro... Albert – lo llamó.

\- Dime – respondió sacándolo de concentración.

\- Entonces ¿me cortejarás? – cuestionó Candy.

\- ¿Quieres? – preguntó esperanzado.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto que quiero! – admitió la rubia.

\- Lo haré princesa, hay que tener en cuenta que podré comprometerme contigo cuando seas mayor de edad aunque eso signifique esperar tres años, pero... hay una forma en la que puedo hacerlo, apartarte de cualquiera es una prioridad. Además de tu palabra, siempre hay alguien que quiere sacar provecho – aseguró Albert hablando más para él.

\- ¿Cómo? – Candy insistió en saber.

\- Darte una argolla de futuro compromiso, así nadie se atreverá a acercarte en plan sentimental porque si lo hace será amonestado – refirió él sonriente.

\- ¡Conque ya lo tienes todo calculado, como si fueras en realidad a conquistarme! – soltó Candy en son de burla.

\- ¡Se que lo haré! – mencionó autosuficiente.

\- ¡Albert, eso es...! – se detuvo a tiempo, pero si que era un fresco y arrogante hombre rubio.

\- ¡Lo es...pero estoy seguro! – Albert lo admitió. Bueno, vamos a dormir señorita – la instó.

\- ¡Aquí estoy bien...! – respondió ella cuando se acostó en su cama.

\- Bueno, pero cuando te duermas me iré a tu habitación... – propuso él.

\- ¡Ah está bien, voy a mi cama, hasta mañana William! – se despidió de él.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Candice! – la nombró.

\- Albert...se oye mejor Candy – lo corrigió.

\- Yo me llamo Albert, no William, Candy – él también la corrigió.

\- Buenas noches – se despidió ella.

\- Buenas noches y descansa – le deseo él. Adiós.

\- Adiós...por cierto, es mejor que dejes la ventana abierta, Puppet no tarda en entrar - dijo y abrió la puerta para salir, comentándole lo de la mofeta.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. Candy... – asintió el rubio y la llamó.

\- Sí... – Candy se detuvo y se volvió para atenderlo.

\- Mi beso – le pidió él, haciéndola sonreír.

\- ¡Ah tu beso...! – sonrió.

Candy regresó sobre sus pasos y le dio un casto beso en los labios, pero él ya se había sentado en la cama y la agarró de la cintura, profundizándolo, haciéndolo pausado y sensual, Albert se imaginó que el cuerpo de su amada se encontraba desnudo debajo del camisón y recordó la virginal piel que había visto en el cuarto de aseo y comenzó a agilizar el beso, haciéndolo más demandante. Sólo fue consciente de su intensidad cuando ella profirió un intenso gemido, lo cual hizo que la soltara lentamente prodigándole unos pequeños y que al último le mordiera un poco el labio inferior... Candy se alejó de ahí, mirándolo, sus ojos estaban oscuros y ella no supo interpretar aquello por lo que solo se alejó, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, encaminándose a su habitación y dejándose caer a la cama, donde minutos después, Clint había llegado para acurrucarse a su lado y dormir profundamente.

Mientras Albert se dejó caer en la cama, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder y agradecido se sintió por la llegada de Puppet, debería de darle gracias a que la inocencia de Candy lo apartara del camino en el que estaban sucediéndose las cosas. Eso había sido increíble y él estaba seguro que lograría conquistarla, por lo que respirando pausadamente se tranquilizó y concentró en dormirse nuevamente, Puppet se acomodó y Albert semi dormido, sonrió.

Continuará...

Bueno chicas aquí otro capítulo que en realidad son dos, pero si las dejaba a media iban a crucificarme, espero comentarios...


	9. Chapter 9

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

Habían pasado ya varios días, atravesar el Atlántico en esta temporada era como un sueño y uno por demás muy caluroso; delante de ellos divisaban lo mejor de los dos continentes. El calor del verano hubiera sido el mejor aliciente para los viajantes, pero los rostros ahí presentes se miraban sin algún ánimo de disfrutar del clima. Una semana había pasado desde que se embarcaron, una semana en la que los ánimos decayeron lo suficiente, que la amistad no se hizo presente, pero sí la preocupación por todo aquello que venía cada vez que se acercaban más a Londres.

Los señores Brighter apenas y salían del camarote, los señores O'Brien comenzaban a dar un paseo a media tarde, pero al acabar en su camarote, entraban y no salían más, hasta que encontraban a los demás en la cena; los señores Cornwell tenían un poco más templanza, querían sin duda a los chicos, pero dado que el Sr. Cornwell era diplomático estaba acostumbrado a guardar la compostura por muy mal que se viera la situación; la hermana María tomaba un poco de sol cada mañana y ayudaba a la reacia señora Elroy en lo que podía, siempre y cuando la matrona accediera; Dorothy ayudaba a las demás señoras, mientras que Mary la ayudaba a ella; George meditaba todo el tiempo y sufría lo indecible al recordarse un evento sucedido antes de que partieran.

El joven que había dicho que iba a buscar a Candy a Londres, era nada menos y nada más que el Conde Pierre Lemarque, hijo del Duque Lemarque; quién habiendo sido informado por su padre, llegaría a Londres con los demás, aparentando que estaba preocupado por la rubia y su supuesta desaparición; siendo sospechosa esa cuestión dado que George no sabía de dónde lo conocía y mucho menos el por qué se interesaba por ella. Pero eso, lo aclararía con Candy cuando más adelante la rubia le hiciese saber que todo el tiempo hubo estado resguardada por el duque.

Esa noche en la cena, las nueve personas que habían tomado el Mauritania en una desolada mañana, se encontraban cara a cara, George deambulaba por cada rostro sin pensar realmente lo que le estaría sucediendo a los chicos, pero sobretodo a la rubia. El secuestro de los jóvenes tenía ya unas cinco semanas y media de haber sucedido, por lo que en un sorbo que le dio a su copa de whisky, fue llamado por un mesero.

\- Señor Johnson, buenas noches, me permite un momento por favor. Disculpe, tiene usted un telegrama urgente, ¿puede acompañarme al telégrafo? – solicitó el mesero informándole al oído.

\- Por supuesto, perdonen, tengo un asunto que arreglar, permiso – se disculpó George, sin saber de qué se trataba.

\- Mientras llega George, puede decirme señora Andley, ¿dónde nos instalaremos? – preguntó la sobrina de la señora Elroy.

\- En la mansión de Londres, ya está todo preparado Janice, espero que ahí estemos todos muy cómodos – aseveró la señora Elroy.

George llegó tan rápido como pudo al telégrafo.

\- Soy George Johnson, telegrama para mí, por favor – solicitó el castaño.

\- Aquí tiene, firme aquí, gracias – el marino le indicó dónde debía firmar y se lo entregó, retirándose rápidamente.

\- Gracias a usted. Veamos... – agradeció al marino mientras abría el telegrama.

 _Querido George..._

Escribí a Chicago.

Estoy en África, llegué hace un mes.

Secuestro de Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear y Terry.

Avísale a todos, raptados por alemanes.

Telegrama nocturno, dado a mediodía.

A cargo del duque Lemarque.

Hazme saber de algo diferente.

 _Candy White..._

George apenas lo leyó y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una sola mano, no podía creerlo, Candy, su pequeña se había comunicado con él, era para George una sorpresa. Su corazón latía a mil, como si cada una de sus oraciones fueran escuchadas por este órgano, sentía también que cada parte era unida para que latiera con estruendosa energía, era sin duda, una alegría desbordante la que en ese momento sentía. Como pudo, el castaño salió a respirar aire puro, corriendo hacia la proa, divisó que alguien lo seguía, se escondió y sin poder evitarlo se hundió en una ola de sentimientos por demás conocida, toda la situación con aquel asunto lo había llevado a un estado inerte del que le atormentaba no poder salir, George comenzó a llorar desesperado, siendo alcanzado por el Sr. Brighter y la hermana María, quién apenas y le hubo visto, corriendo hacia él, le tomó la cabeza y lo abrazó, consolándolo por varios minutos. Calmando aquellos avasalladores sentimientos, que derrumbaban cualquier fortaleza, de cualquier hombre, ese tierno amor parental que por nadie tuvo, hasta que ella llegó, hasta que ella hizo travesuras, hasta que el tío abuelo William le encargó hacerse cargo de la pequeña rubia llorona, de la pequeña señorita Candice White Andley.

\- Señor Johnson, respire, calma, calma, suéltelo todo – solicitó la monja, admitiendo que todos reaccionábamos de distinta manera, admitiendo la impotencia de no poder llorar a solas, deseque rajándose cual vaso roto.

\- ¡Lo siento, es que yo no sé qué me pasa! – respondió él cuando sacó el rostro por encima del hombro. Compungido es como se sentía.

\- ¡Lo que les está pasando a todos hombre, solo que no es para aguantarlo así como tú! Ante todos eres impenetrable, pero no eres más que un humano, calma, llora todo lo que quieras! ¿Pasó algo que quieras contarnos? Toma, te será de ayuda – el único deseo del Sr. Brighter era reconfortar a George, así que ofreciéndole un pañuelo quiso saber qué había ocurrido.

\- Lo siento, sí, llegó telegrama de Candy – informó el castaño a la hermana María y al Sr. Brighter.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Puedes enseñárnoslo? – pidió el Sr. Brighter ansioso.

\- ¡Aquí no! Tenemos que ir a los camarotes, les explicó cuando lleguemos – refirió el castaño en simples susurros.

\- Bien, vamos – exclamó el Sr. Brighter ayudando a George a levantarse, junto con la hermana María caminaron hasta entrar al camarote de George y sentarse todos, mientras la hermana María cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba.

\- ¿Qué sucede George? – preguntó el Sr. Brighter.

\- Será mejor que ustedes se enteren – informó el castaño extendiéndoles el telegrama.

\- El duque tenía a mi niña, ¿cómo se atreve? – exclamó la monja sin poder creérselo.

\- George, ¿qué significa eso de telegrama nocturno? – cuestiona el Sr. Brighter.

\- Candy ha pagado al telégrafo para que todos sus mensajes sean enviados en la noche, primero escribió a Chicago, por lo que imagino que John le habrá comentado que estábamos en el Mauritania. Tiene un mes que llegó a África y en ese tiempo fue que se apareció el hijo del duque, ya decía que no era una coincidencia que él precisamente se encargara de buscarla, me preguntaba de dónde lo habría conocido y ahí tienen. Candy ha estado con el duque Lemarque todo éste tiempo y el muy infeliz no nos ha dicho nada. Lo siento hermana María, pero es que no puedo tolerarlo más.

\- No se preocupe, me sé otros adjetivos nada propios, señor Johnson – informó ella.

\- Entonces ¿qué haremos? – preguntó el Sr. Brighter. ¿Por qué no nos querías enseñar antes George?

\- Porque el que nade Lemarque tiene algo que ver en esto y me estaba siguiendo. No puedo presentarme así ante todos, me preguntarán ¿qué me ha pasado?- menciona George, taciturno.

\- Sí claro, diremos que te sentiste indispuesto y que no regresarás a la cena – responde el Sr. Brighter, inventivo.

\- Sí, por cierto, si les hace la platica Pierre, no le cuenten nada, veremos que es lo que ese señor quiere sacar de esto – recomienda George aparentando la calma que está lejos de sentir.

\- Sí señor Johnson, permiso – se disculpa él.

\- George vendré más tarde a darte una vuelta, descansa – pide amablemente el Sr. Brighter, sabiendo que solo será una recomendación.

\- Gracias, buenas noches – se despide el castaño soltando una lágrima.

George soltó a llorar, en la soledad de su camarote, había perdido la templanza y la serenidad; se sentía tan inválido, tan enojado consigo mismo por quebrarse en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que Candy siempre confiaría en él para todo, su destino era servir a la noble casa de los Andley, aunque ella no lo fuera de nacimiento, él sentía y de laguna forma sabía que, era su responsabilidad cuidarla, como todos, implícitamente.

Mientras transcurría la cena, llegaron la hermana María y el Sr. Brighter.

\- ¿Que sucedió con George, Sr. Brighter? – cuestionó la señora Elroy.

\- Se siente indispuesto, parece que recibió noticias de Chicago – informó el Sr. Brighter.

\- ¡De verdad! ¿Algo de importancia? – cuestionó el conde.

\- No Conde de Lemarque, cosas de negocios – refirió el hombre mayor.

\- Ah menos mal, digo una noticia más de su familia y sería toda una tragedia- intentó burlarse, pero todos los rostros reprobaron el hecho.

\- Por supuesto. Cenamos. Buen provecho a todos – deseó el Sr. Brighter, observando con desagrado al conde y mirando a la hermana María, que apenas y podía contener el llanto.

Recién acabada la cena, los ocho asistentes, no quisieron ni ir a la sala de té ni a la de tabaco, por lo que cada quién se hubo ido a sus camarotes. Mientras la hermana María tomaba su rosario para rezar unas oraciones por el bienestar de Candy, los demás su fueron a dormir, menos el Sr. Brighter que se encargaría de darle una vuelta a George, como cada noche.

\- George, ¿estás bien? – cuestionó el Sr. Brighter.

\- Sí, gracias, estoy mejor. ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí? – cuestionó sin más.

\- He de confesarte George, que ahora me arrepiento de no haberla adoptado como mi hija, conocí a Candy y Annie en el río que se encuentra cerca de mi casa de campo, de vez en cuando y sobretodo cuando me siento solo visito esa casa porque me recuerda a mi difunta hija Keysi... – sí, George yo tuve una hija que falleció a temprana edad.

\- ¡No lo sabía señor Brighter, cuanto lo siento! – el castaño pidió condolencias.

\- No me estoy quejando George, Annie es seria, tranquila y delicada, así la quería mi esposa; pero realmente a mi me gustaba más Candy, era alegre y jovial, mi vida como padre hubiera sido caótica con mis dos mujercitas tan diferentes... – explicó el hombre soltando algo parecido a una risotada, divertido a su vez por su comentario.

\- Ni que lo diga, la señora Elroy se vuelve loca cada vez que la señorita Candy hace algo fuera de lo correcto... – ahí estaba, George comenzaba a reírse de sus recuerdos. El Sr. Brighter había dado en el clavo.

\- Candy es una chica muy especial y me alegro de que Annie quiera adaptarla a nuestra sociedad, pero sé, de alguna manera que nadie puede imponerle nada a Candy, ella es así...como debe ser – refirió el hombre maduro sonriéndole.

\- ¡Candy siempre cuida a los demás! – le dijo resuelto.

\- George, lo haré por ella, por las aventuras que no pude compartir con Candy, ¿está de acuerdo conmigo? – le pidió permiso.

\- Sí, eso creo – respondió el castaño dudoso, quizás del por qué lo hacía.

\- ¡No se asuste hombre, que no es nada malo! Buenas noches señor Johnson – se despidió el hombre maduro, sonriendo por el rostro preocupado de George, apostando que nunca en su vida le habían ofrecido algo parecido. Comenzó a salir del camarote y dándose la vuelta lo llamó.

\- George... – corrigió el castaño, recordando que Candy siempre le pedía que la llamara así.

\- Está bien George, buenas noches – sonrío el hombre maduro, saliendo rápidamente.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Continuará...

Hola pequeñitas, tardisísimo pero seguro...


	10. Chapter 10

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo IX**

La linda luz de la mañana despertaba a todo el campamento, que muy contrario a lo que Alfred esperaba ahora Candy ya no se encontraba en ninguno de los vehículos. Albert se había levantando al alba, se duchó y afeitó rápidamente, preparó el desayuno para todos y colocó la mesa. Alfred llegó a la cocina cuando una humeante taza de café fue colocada sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Por qué tan alegre Albert? – cuestiona Alfred sorprendido.

\- Los secretos no deben decirse, pero hay algo que debo pedirle – refirió el rubio al viejo Alfred.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Alfred intrigado.

\- Estoy en campaña, así que nada de esto debe salir de aquí, ya cometí un error y no pienso cometer otro – advierte el rubio acomodando los platos en la mesa.

\- ¿De qué hablas muchacho? – preguntó Alfred sin entender ni una palabra.

\- Sabes quién soy yo y también Pierre. Así que por algo que ayer me dijo Candy presiento que Pierre la va a obligar a que se case con él a la fuerza, por el contrato – explica Albert, preocupado.

\- ¿Qué dices Albert? – Alfred pregunta enfadado, a sabiendas que fue el mismo Pierre el que le aclaró que sólo la estaba ayudando, en su cara le afirmó que así era.

\- ¡Baja la voz, Alfred! Tenemos que impedir que Pierre vaya al telégrafo o que mande a alguno de los ayudantes del campamento.. Su padre y él están confabulados para esto y no sé que es lo que se traen con Grandchester – informa el rubio.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – cuestiona Alfred, sorprendido.

\- Sí, pero luego te cuento bien, Candy y yo vamos al pueblo; inventa un favor tenemos que comunicarnos con George, por ningún motivo dejes que Pierre nos acompañe, ¿de acuerdo? – Albert pide afirmación.

\- Sí, de eso yo me encargo. Y ¿en cuál campaña dices que estás? – cuestionó Alfred interesado en el plato que Albert pone en la encimera.

\- ¡Pues en ésta, enamorar a Candy! – responde él, emocionado.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – pregunta el hombre mayor sonriendo.

\- Sí, hemos hablado y sabes si hay algún sacerdote en el pueblo o un juez – cuestiona Albert, como si hablara de hacer palomitas.

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero no se pueden casar, es menor de edad! – increpó Alfred, muy asustado

\- Le daré un anillo de futuro compromiso en San Pedro, si las cosas no salen como espero – Albert atinó a contestar sin dar tanta explicación.

\- Buena idea, pero necesitarás un testigo... – refirió Alfred, sonriendo.

\- Ya nos las ingeniaremos – suelta Albert volviendo a servir otros platos.

\- Bueno, vamos a llamar a todos. Muchachos el desayuno está listo – Alfred avisa en el corredor y uno a uno van apareciendo.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludan.

\- Buenos días. Albert quisieras ir a ver ¿por qué no esta aquí, Candy? – Alfred le pidió a Albert que fuera por Candy, una vez que ya todos se habían sentado.

\- Por supuesto, en un momento estoy con ustedes – sonrío para todos al levantarse, pero también para sí.

Toc toc

\- Adelante... – la rubia dio acceso a su habitación, distraída con su arreglo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Candy! – saludó Albert ceremonioso y quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Albert, buenos días! ¿Qué sucede? – saluda y cuestiona rápidamente.

\- Te preparé el desayuno y esperaba que me acompañaras, el tuyo es... ¡especial! – le informa entusiasmado por el suceso.

\- ¿De verdad? – sonríe y se acerca al rubio.

\- Sí, ¿me acompañas? – Albert animoso la anima.

\- Pero antes quisiera decirte algo... – ella se detiene a pocos centímetros de ella, observando el piso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el también se detuvo, observándola.

\- No se te está olvidando... mi beso... – le sugirió la rubia sonriendo demasiado.

\- ¡Ah tu beso! – soltó él como si le estuviese hablando de cualquier cosa.

\- Sí...digo, el saludo es muy bonito, pero creo que hemos dado el siguiente paso, ¿no es así? – se coloca delante de él con las manos sobre la falda de su vestido, con inocencia.

\- Por supuesto, ven, toma tu beso – Candy sintió el beso no tan inocente de Albert.

Candy por supuesto que no se esperaba que él la tomara de la cintura y la colocara contra la puerta, para después apresarla ahí, tomando los labios con sensualidad inusitada. Haciendo que alguna extraña sensación se apoderara de ella, pidiéndole más, sobretodo cuando él se tuvo que alejar.

\- ¡Candy...arréglate y te espero en el pasillo! – necesitó de todo el poder humano posible, cada vez ella era más entregada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Candy intentó controlarse, pero apenas y le salía una pequeña voz.

\- ¡Estás sonrojada, los demás pensarán que me robaste un beso...! – intentó bromear con ella para que se relajara y concentrara.

\- ¡Albert! – exclamó la rubia dandole un golpe en el brazo.

\- Jajaja no temas pequeña, guardaré tu secreto... – el rubio le guiñó un ojo, en son de complicidad.

\- Espera, ahora sí vamos – le solicitó Candy, sonriendo y viéndose por última vez en el espejo.

\- Te queda muy bonito ese vestido Candy – Albert debía decir la verdad y esa era que lucia bellísima, pero George alguna vez le había contado que simplemente ella se sonrojaba ante cualquier piropo.

\- Gracias, me los regaló el duq... – Candy iba a confesar sin más, pero se detuvo demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Le aceptaste vestidos al duque? – le cuestionó a la rubia, molesto obviamente.

\- No tenía otra cosa que ponerme, recuerdas que al colegio de Edimburgo nos mantienen con uniforme – le soltó ella sin tener que pedirle permiso.

\- Después hablaremos de eso, cuando vayamos al pueblo te compraré cien más y esos se los regalarás a Marie – por supuesto que a él esa respuesta no le satisfacía, entonces le sugirió.

\- ¡Está bien, celoso! – respondió muy sonriente.

\- ¡No soy celoso! – refutó él.

\- Deberíamos hablar de Terry entonces – sugirió ella.

\- ¡No juegues con eso, Candy! – advierte el rubio mirándola terriblemente.

\- No que no eras celoso – Candy le hace burla.

\- Mejor hablemos de Louise – sugirió él, en venganza.

\- ¡Grosero! Así pretendes ¿conquistarme? – suelta ella enojada.

\- ¡Tú comenzaste! – exclama él.

\- ¡Buenos días! – la rubia no quiere seguir con esa platica y adelantándose saluda a todos, sentándose entre Pierre y Alfred.

\- ¡Buenos días, Candy! – saludan todos, observando a ambos rubios.

\- Por lo que veo, hoy dormiste mejor ¿verdad? – cuestiona Alfred, viendo como sus ojeras ya están mejor.

\- Sí, ayer me fueron a visitar mis amigos – cuestiona Pierre sin entender.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta asustado, ya que su padre no lo había enterado aún de ningún suceso como ese.

\- ¡En mis sueños, me dicen que están bien! – refiere la rubia muy sonriente.

\- ¡Sentémonos a desayunar! Albert hizo el desayuno, pero este Candy, es especialmente para ti – explica Alfred, invitando a todos a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Gracias Albert! – dijo Candy, sin mirarlo, saboreándose el platillo.

\- Es para que repongas fuerzas por el insomnio, aunque aseguro que después de éste desayuno, ¡ya no te dormirás más! – asegura Albert, sonriéndole. Si no conociera a Candy, la palabra golosa no existiría en el diccionario.

\- ¡Huele delicioso! Buen provecho – les desea a los demás.

\- Buen provecho a todos – Alfred la imita.

Candy y los demás se dispusieron a desayunar mientras Pierre observaba a los dos rubios, si antes había notado cierta amabilidad en ambos, ahora era más que eso, algo estaba sucediendo y le disgustaba no poder enterar a su padre. Las travesuras que Candy contaba eran de verdad entretenidas y se vieron interrumpidas por Alfred.

\- ¿Que día es hoy, Candy? – pregunta Alfred recordando algo.

\- Miércoles – suelta ella, mientras continúa con su desayuno.

\- Tenía que recoger algo en el pueblo con el dispensario, podrías ir con Albert por ese paquete, me urge mucho; mientras Pierre, John, Marie y yo vemos que ha pasado con la leona y su manada, hay que localizarla para poder regresarla. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? – cuestiona Alfred a Candy.

\- Sí, levantamos la mesa y vamos – dice Candy, como si nada.

\- No, gracias Candy, los chicos y yo lo haremos, tomen un vehículo y váyanse antes de que cierre el dispensario. Los veo por la noche chicos – les responde Alfred, contento. Mientras Pierre se enfada con Alfred por tomarse esas atribuciones.

\- Gracias, ¿estás lista? – pregunta Albert.

\- Solo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos – informó la rubia.

\- Te espero en el automóvil, sí Candy – le dijo ella.

\- Sí, ya vuelvo – respondió la rubia, apresurada.

Candy y Albert entraron al cuarto de aseo en diferentes tiempos, se asearon y salieron en el automóvil al pueblo de San Pedro. En el camino Candy le enseñó todos los telegramas, por lo que Albert tuvo que detenerse en medio de la sabana para leerlos.

 _Querido George..._

Escribí a Chicago.

Estoy en África, llegué hace un mes.

Secuestro de Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear y Terry.

Avísale a todos, raptados por alemanes.

Telegrama nocturno, dado a mediodía.

A cargo del duque Lemarque.

Hazme saber de algo diferente.

 _Candy White._

\- Candy, ¿por qué pusiste Candy White, solamente? – la reprendió Albert, molestándose.

\- ¡Pequeñeces...! – soltó la rubia como si no fuese nada.

 _Señorita Candy..._

Mucho gusto saber de usted, espero se encuentre bien.

Duque L. dijo no saber nada de usted.

Chicos encarcelados en Londres.

Conde L. viene en su búsqueda, ¿de dónde lo conoce?

Dos semanas más en Mauritania y luego en Londres.

Padre Sahid Kaddour, amigo de Alfred en San Pedro.

Hermana María en Londres.

Cuídese mucho y téngame al tanto.

 _Querido George..._

\- ¡Creo que le ha gustado que le digas así! - sonrió Albert mientras Candy se sonrojaba.

 _Querido George..._

Cuídese hermana María.

¡No lo conozco, nunca lo he visto!

Erré de barco, me hospedó y cuidó durante un mes.

Llegué a San Pedro hace un mes.

Alfred intercepta los telegramas con el padre Sahid.

El duque estuvo aquí un par de días después de Pierre.

 _Candy White.._.

\- Me lo temía Candy, algo quiere el duque Lemarque – susurra Albert, molesto.

 _Señorita Candy..._

¿Cómo ha estado?

La hermana María le desea bienestar.

Telegramas desapercibidos.

Si tengo noticias, pronto se las haré saber.

Cuídese mucho por favor. La extraño.

 _Querido George..._

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué le hiciste a George? – pregunta Albert, sin reconocerlo.

\- Debe estar muy preocupado... – contesta ella.

 _Querido George..._

Lamento que sea para ti portadora de malas noticias.

También te extraño y agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

Me he sentido sola, no he podido dormir bien.

Dile a la hermana María que seré fuerte.

Clint manda saludos. Te veré con más noticias la próxima vez.

 _Te quiere Candy White..._

\- Me alegra saber que al menos contabas con George y la hermana María, Candy – sonríe el rubio.

 _Señorita Candy_

Me hizo llorar como un niño, puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

No me vuelva hacer eso, no fue una mala noticia, me hizo recordar lo pequeño que soy con sus palabras.

La hermana María, también lloró un poco conmigo, me ha sido de gran ayuda.

El Sr. Brighter manda saludos.

Conde L. se ha ido sin saber de su paradero.

Ansío tanto volver a verla.

 _Querido George..._

\- Bueno al parecer la hermana María, el Sr. Brighter y George han hecho mancuerna, eso está muy bien – expresa él.

 _Querido George..._

Conocí a Pierre Lemarque, es muy viejo para mí.

Me regaló muchos vestidos. No me gusta.

Lamento que mis noticias te causen tristeza. Salúdame a la hermana María y al Sr. Brighter.

Sabes ¿dónde está el señor William?

Lamento decirte que me ha dado insomnio, eso es ¿bueno?

 _Candy White_

\- ¡Si supiera que ya te lo quité!

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo X**

\- ¡Si supiera que ya te lo quité! – exclamó el rubio sin más y con mucha modestia.

\- ¡Albert! – la rubia le llama la atención.

\- ¡Es cierto¡ ¡Ese insomnio no desapareció de la nada, me tuviste que embarrar tu amor por Terry y me embaucaste para que te dijera la verdad... eso fue planeado! – refiere Albert un poco celoso y otro poco admirado.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Además no veo que te quejes, aunque bien puedo darle un besote a Pierre...! – la rubia molesta comenzó a bajarse del automóvil, apenas hubo dicho esto.

\- ¡No, no, no, alto ahí Candy, tú sólo debes dar besotes a mí! ¿Lo entiendes? – reclama Albert, deteniéndola y colocándola frente a él.

\- Compruébame que lo entiendo – respondió sensual.

\- ¡Con que quieres comprobación! – cuestionó el rubio, creyendo que Candy sabía lo que hacia con aquellas insinuaciones.

\- ¡Sí, tú también lo deseas! – Candy le acarició los labios y cuando iba a quitar su dedo índice, él lo mordió.

\- ¡Tramposa! – exclama el rubio, soltando el dedo.

Ciertamente aquellos dos no perdían el tiempo, Albert la cargó y la depósito sobre sus piernas, besándola lentamente, aunque se encontraba un poco preocupado por sus recién estrenados labios y no precisamente los de él. Quién fuera a decir que ese deseo incontrolable de hacerle el amor a la rubia fuera tan frustrante, una debido a que ella era muy joven y otra que tenía cada atrevimiento que no pensaba que lo hiciera tan bien, pensando que para él esto era inevitable, el no amarla con todas sus letras. Consideraba que eso era lo de menos, debían continuar o si no tendría problemas, Albert interrumpió el beso.

 _Querido George..._

¡Soy una tonta y estúpida chica!

Duque L. me ofrece interceder por los chicos a cambio de un favor. ¿Qué hago?

Duque G. metió en problemas a los chicos, averigüe.

Saludos a todos, Pierre viene conmigo.

 _Candy Andley._

\- ¡Ese maldito! Pero si piensa que te casaras con Pierre, ¡está muy equivocado! – gritó profusamente enojado, haciendo que Candy se asustara.

 _Señorita Candy..._

¿Te habló de algo en específico?

Recomiendan un vaso de leche tibia para el insomnio.

No he tenido noticias del señor William. Trataré de localizarlo.

 _Querido George..._

\- ¿De qué se trataba? ¿De qué te habló el duque Lemarque? – cuestionó el rubio, observando a Candy. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

 _George..._

Espero noticias tuyas.

¿Qué ha pasado con mi encargo?

Mantenme informada, Pierre te manda saludos.

 _Candice Andley..._

 _Señorita Candy_

Espero se encuentre bien, recibí su telegrama y me tiene sumamente preocupado, no he tenido noticias del Sr. William por el momento. El clan ha decidido mantener pláticas con la embajada escocesa en Alemania para solicitar auxilio a sus primos y las señoritas O'Brien y Brighter, les he avisado a sus padres. El joven Terrence fue excarcelado por la corona inglesa y lo tienen resguardado en Londres. Dígame usted donde está para ir por ti o en su defecto mandar a alguien de confianza. Tengo papeles del duque de Lamarque sobre el testimonio de casamiento con usted, puede explicarme ¿de qué se trata?

 _George_

\- Ese fue el último, ¿qué piensas? – cuestiona Candy.

\- Si piensan que lo lograrán, se darán de bruces por imbéciles. Pero antes que nada tienes que prometerme que me harás caso en todo, en todo Candy. Voy a tener que usar cierta información tuya que todos sabemos, para que no se realice esto y para eso necesito tu consentimiento – solicita el rubio, advirtiéndole.

\- Consentimiento, ¿para qué cosa? – inquirió la rubia sin entenderlo.

\- Necesito que me prometas lo siguiente, cualquier cosa que diga o haga la aceptarás sin chistar, aunque suene muy atrevida o que sea demasiado buena o mala, ¿me lo prometes? – Albert le pidió a la rubia. Algunas cosas podrán dolerte, pero nada como el daño que me harán ellos si tú te conviertes en la esposa de Pierre, ¿me entiendes? – advirtió él con un gran pesar.

\- Sí...tengo tanto miedo de que mis cartas ya no tengan el remitente de Illinois, sino el de Escocia – susurró Candy con preocupación..

\- No lo digas ni de broma, ahora que he conseguido esto, no te apartaré de mi lado pequeña – Albert le asegura eso.

Candy y Albert continuaron su viaje, llegando en otra hora diferente a la que pensaban, ante tanta distracción – los telegramas y sus constantes arrumacos -, ya que ellos tenían mucha culpa por haberse demorado. Cuando llegaron a San Pedro, lo primero que hicieron fue tomarse de la mano y caminar hacia la oficina del telégrafo, una vez entrando todo fue como Albert esperaba, Candy había hecho amigos ahí también.

\- ¡Hola Abed! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna noticia para mí? – preguntó Candy a un chico no mayor que ella.

\- ¡Hola Candy! No, no ha llegado nada, pero si ha sucedido algo, Pierre quiso saber que mensajes le enviabas al señor Johnson, pero como no se lo dije, le envió un telegrama a su padre. ¡Toma, escóndelo y léelo en el jardín! – Abed le pasó un papel doblado y le pidió que lo guardara.

\- Gracias Abed, vamos Albert, acompáñame – la rubia jaló a Albert de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué no quiere que lo leamos allá? – pregunta Albert mientras se siente alejado del telégrafo.

\- Porque no está permitido, veamos... – le responde mientras se detiene y abre la hoja que le entregó Abed.

 _Padre_

Candy firmó el contrato, todo está hecho.

Ausencia del patriarca del clan, aprovechar fortuna y mujer bella.

Noticia formidable, conocí al Sr. William Andley.

¿Crees que suceda algo?

 _Pierre Lemarque_

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eso es lo que él quería, pero no contaba con algo. Los Lemarque son orgullosos de su linaje y con eso los matarás sí se enteran de algunas cosas y no es la fortuna que heredarás más tarde. Necesitamos hacer algo y necesito un testigo, ¿crees que Abed pueda hacerlo? – pregunta Albert emocionado por su plan.

\- ¿Un testigo? ¿Para qué? – cuestiona Candy al no entenderle.

\- ¡Para casarte conmigo en este momento...! - le suelta el rubio a Candy, sin más.

\- Pero... ¡a la tía Elroy le dará un infarto! – exclama la pecosa, asustándose demasiado.

\- Prefiero eso...que otro se beneficie...lo siento – Albert se disculpó por ese detalle.

\- No te preocupes, sé lo que debe ser para ti...vamos, mandaremos este mensaje a la mansión en Londres – Candy lo agarra de la mano y lo jala hacia el telégrafo de nueva cuenta, tienen que apresurarse.

 _George_...

¡Hola George! ¿Cómo has estado?

Pienso que deberías sentarte, en África me encontré a Candy.

Le conté que la adopté.

Los Lemarque quieren la fortuna Andley.

Cambio de paternidad a Johnson.

Consigue permiso especial -Corona Escocesa-, fecha de hace tres meses en todo.

Envíame una respuesta en siete días. Nadie debe de saberlo.

 _Albert_

\- Por favor, Abed – Candy le entrega el papel para que telegrafié.

\- Por supuesto, en un momento lo envío – cuando hubo terminado, se dio la vuelta y los felicitó. ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Gracias Abed – sonrío la rubia.

\- De nada – dijo el hombre que se despedía de ella con solo dos palabras.

\- Ahora ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunta la rubia mirando a Albert.

\- Planeaba comer aquí, pero creo que tendremos que agilizar algunas cosas. Tenemos que escoger una argolla de compromiso – le informó él.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – se cuestionó ella, sorprendida.

\- Algunas cosas deben ser para ayer Candy, tenemos que casarnos, pero de hecho yo seguiré cortejándote como habíamos quedado. Obviamente que debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que aquellos dos se descubran así solos, ¿me entiendes? – mientras caminan hacia la zona de joyerías de San Pedro, Albert le informa lo que harán.

\- Sí – afirmó la joven rubia.

Candy y Albert quisieron caminar hasta encontrar una joyería muy escondida, en primera porque no se había dado a conocer todavía su identidad y en segunda porque no iban vestidos adecuadamente, tomó una tarjeta de su chaqueta y luego pensó en poner todo esto ante la mirada atónita de una empleada que se les acercó para sacarlos de ahí.

\- Perdonen, creo que aquí ustedes no pueden comprar nada – refirió la empleada sacándolos de concentración.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? Creo que no sabe ¿con quién está usted hablando? – refiere Candy molesta.

\- Por supuesto, ustedes deben ser vagabundos – explica la empleada.

\- Le pido con toda la amabilidad que llame a Mohamed, por favor – solicitó el rubio muy tranquilo. Espere...tenga usted, llévele esta tarjeta – Albert se la da, la empleada le da esa tarjeta a Mohamed y este se acerca con prontitud.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Candy sin entenderlo.

\- Perdonen, lo siento... Señor Andley, le puedo ofrecer un café – pregunta solicito.

\- Solo quiero un anillo de compromiso y dos de boda. Compraremos esto y después algunos vestidos en otra tienda – explica a Mohamed e informa a Candy.

\- Por supuesto, puedo recomendarles algo en especial – cuestiona Mohamed.

\- No lo sé, ¿qué opinas Candy? Nos puede mostrar algo con brillantes y... – se detiene al ver que la rubia seguramente pediría algo diferente.

\- ¿Esmeraldas? – pregunta la rubia.

\- Por supuesto... – Mohamed se da la vuelta y saca del cobertizo unos enormes anillos con esmeraldas y brillantes. Bueno estos son los que tenemos, cualquiera puede ser – refirió el hombre a ambos rubios.

Mientras en el campamento sucedía algo raramente indescriptible.

\- Alfred, ¿no crees que ya se tardaron Candy y Albert? – pregunta Pierre preocupado por la tardanza.

\- Apenas tiene una par de horas que se fueron, quizás comieron allá, no hay nada de que preocuparse – resolvió decir Albert como si no fuese nada.

\- ¿Crees que sea así? – pregunta nuevamente Pierre.

\- Por supuesto Alfred, necesito que me digan si ven a algún león por allá y tu Pierre camina por ahí para ver si divisas a la manada – le ordenó el hombre al conde como si le estuviera pidiendo poner atención en cosas menos importantes.

\- De acuerdo, me llevo agua y una escopeta – avisa Pierre.

\- ¡Cretino, si piensas que tu padre y tú se saldrán con la suya, están muy equivocados! – murmuró Alfred viéndolo como se alejaba.

 ** _Inicio del flash back_**

\- Terry, Terry, ¿dónde está Candy? – preguntó Stear al no verla¡

\- ¡Cállense, vamos teniente llévenselos! – ordenó el cabo.

\- ¿Encontraste a la rubia? – preguntó el teniente.

\- No, no pude hallarla, pero creo que de ella no debemos preocuparnos – respondió al que le pegó Terry.

\- Vamos tenemos que meterlos a la cárcel, mandaremos un telegrama a Alemania para recibir órdenes y preguntar si ellos han escapado de alguna prisión – informa a todos.

\- Señor... – se acerca el cabo que vio a Candy en el barco de Lemarque.

\- Sí cabo, ¿qué sucede? – el teniente se da la vuelta y cuestiona.

\- No cree que nos han tomado el pelo, fui a buscar a la joven rubia y me topé con un duque escocés de nombre Lemarque, él nos contó que las ropas que traen los chicos, pertenecen a un colegio londinense – refiere el cabo.

\- ¡Colegio has dicho, no lo creo! ¡Si estuviesen en el colegio porque andaban deambulando en una cantina, eso es ilógico! – exclama el teniente.

\- Lo siento, pero él juraba que conocía el uniforme – termina de contar exactamente eso.

\- ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo, hay que llevárnoslos ya! – refiere él. ¡Andando, súbanlos! – ordena el teniente y se sube de inmediato a uno de los automóviles que llevan.

\- ¡Candy...! – susurra Annie.

\- ¡Silencio Annie, hablaremos en otro momento! – pide Terry, preocupado por las chicas.

El camino fue demasiado largo, sin poder evitarlo todos se fueron durmiendo en el transcurso del viaje, Terry despertó al sentir una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, se levantó para que lo dirigieran a lo que iba a ser su celda.

\- ¡Hey chico, levántate! – le ordenan a Terry.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestiona él sin entenderlo del todo.

\- Hemos llegado, levanta a tus demás compañeros y que carguen a las chicas, nosotros no les haremos ese favor – explica el cabo, apresurandolos.

\- Por supuesto, Archie, Stear, de pie, debemos ocuparnos de Annie y Patty – les informa a ambos hermanos y después el les ayuda con Annie y Patty.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta Patty.

\- Parece que hemos llegado a la cárcel alemana, estuve dormitando en el camino, está bastante retirado de Londres – informa Terry muy a su pesar.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo XI**

Habían pasado tan sólo minutos desde su ingreso a esa lúgubre cárcel, Archie y Stear colocaron a sus novias en una posición poco adecuada para ellas, pero el ambiente se olía difícil desde el punto de vista de que si hubiera estado Candy a ellas les hubiera ido mejor. Ya que era fuerte y sabia resolver mas problemas en estados hostiles que Annie y Patty.

Terry observaba cada rincón de su celda, las condiciones eran deplorables, él podría aguantarlas, pero las chicas ¿lo harían? Lo dudaba un poco. Archie que hasta entonces había sido impoluto desde pequeño, ahora debía de ser menos quejumbroso, ya no le preocupaba su ropa, miraba a Annie nerviosa y horrorizada y a Patty, solo se le veía mortificada, pensando en su abuela Martha, en sus padres, quizás ahora estarían enterándose, lo cual no era ni remotamente cierto. Uno a uno se veían, sus rostros eran sonrientes, pero falsos, discretamente tristes, nerviosos y preocupados.

Mientras esto sucedía con los chicos, en el castillo de Grandchester, el duque, recién enterado en el parlamento de que su hijo había sido secuestrado pone a averiguar a uno de sus investigadores todo lo referente a ello y cuando regresa lo interroga.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado, John? – cuestiona el duque dándose vuelta en su sillón para observar como el investigador tomaba asiento y responde a su interrogatorio.

\- Es cierto, el joven Terrence ha sido secuestrado por alemanes, un pequeño grupo de ellos, que andaban por el puerto de Southampton – resolvió decir el joven investigador.

\- ¿Sólo? – preguntó el duque muy calmado.

Ó- No, se me ha informado que dos señoritas y otros dos jóvenes también, parece ser que había otra señorita, pero ya no se supe ¿quién era? – explica John dudándolo un poco.

\- ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Los demás no me interesan, no son importantes, no para mí, ¿por qué los arrestaron? – cuestionó Richard.

\- Hacían bromas sobre el PSD, parece que fueron malinterpretados – John fue muy puntual con ésta información.

\- ¡Maldición John, no puedo creer que una simple broma llegue a tanto, algo más hicieron! – el duque gritó desesperado.

\- Eso es lo único que he averiguado duque, tiene algún contacto en el ejército o acudirá a la corona para sacarlos – John quiso saber.

\- Por supuesto que acudiré a la corona, pero solo para Terry, los demás... – se interrumpió al ver el rostro de John.

\- ¿Los demás? ¿Qué quiere decir con ello? ¡Son apenas unos niños...! – exclamó John, enojado con Richard.

\- Los demás no son importantes John, los Andley podrán sacarlos si es que aún los encuentran vivos... – sonrió con sorna, el duque podría ser malvado en el parlamento, pero no tomando en cuenta de que él lo era con los chicos.

\- Pero.. – John quiso decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido.

\- ¡Eso es todo John, puedes retirarte! – le ordenó Richard.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! Eso es... el Duque quiere hacer... podría ser...creo que será oportuno avisarle a alguien, ¿a quién? Tengo que averiguar ¿a qué clan pertenecen los Andley? – susurró él, sin aún creerlo. Debía de contactar a algún noble de la corona escocesa, pero a quien y sin que nadie en Londres se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tanto dices John? – preguntó Arthur, el mayordomo.

\- ¡Debemos hacer algo, el duque pretende dejar a los chicos a su suerte, sólo quiere sacar al joven Terry! – explica sin que le dé tiempo a Arthur de entenderle.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunta, instándolo a que explique todo desde el inicio.

\- Al joven Terry lo han secuestrado soldados alemanes, lo tienen cautivo a una hora de aquí, el duque...no puedo ni pronunciarlo, el duque sólo pretende sacar a su hijo y a los demás muchachos los dejará a su suerte. Sabes ¿a qué clan pertenecen los Andley? – cuestionó de repente.

\- ¿Andley has dicho? Por supuesto, pertenecen a la corona escocesa, ¿por qué la pregunta? – quiso saber Arthur.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamó John.

\- Sí, es una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Escocia – refirió Arthur.

\- Los chicos secuestrados, pertenecen a la familia Andley. Entonces debo ir allá, permiso y nada de esto a nadie y mucho menos al duque – solicitó John, delimitando lo acontecido y dando por terminada esa conversación.

\- ¡De acuerdo, espero que me informes y suerte! – susurró Arthur, deseándole que llegara con bien a Escocia.

\- Gracias – de lejos agradeció con la mano al aire.

John, por supuesto que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Escocia, primero se informó sobre los barcos que se dirigían de Southampton a Edimburgo, luego preparó su equipaje, se dirigió al otro día al puerto, una semana pasaría para volver a ver otro puerto, ésta vez el de Edimburgo. Después de bajar del barco, tomó un coche y al divisar la torre vigía, él levantó el rostro observando la seguridad de ese lugar, los militares que se encontraban allí apenas lo alcanzaron a ver acercándose al parlamento escocés, lo detuvieron preguntándole que quería o buscaba allí.

\- Nombre, nacionalidad y asunto – cuestionó Ailein.

\- John Ludge, inglés, vengo a informar a la corona escocesa sobre rapto de menores pertenecientes al Clan Andley – informó él entre nervioso y escueto.

\- Stewart, acompañe al señor Ludge con Sir Clawdel – aconsejó Ailein.

\- Sí señor, ¿me acompaña? – pidió Stewart.

\- Gracias. Le sigo – respondió John, indicándole que lo haría detrás de él.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una cámara, Stewart se colocó delante de él y le dio algunas indicaciones.

\- Señor, toque, entre y espere con la puerta cerrada.

\- Gracias – John carraspeó después de eso.

\- Permiso – se disculpó él, retirándose de ahí..

\- Buenas tardes, señor Ludge – saludó Sir Clawdel. Tome asiento por favor – le indicó él.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó John.

\- Me comentó el guardia algo sobre el rapto de menores Andley, nuestros informantes no saben de ello, quisiera usted decirme ¿qué ocurre? – pregunta Sir Clawdel.

\- Soy...soy un investigador contratado por del Duque de Grandchester, le ha llegado un telegrama sobre el rapto de jóvenes Andley... – apenas pudo decirlo.

\- ¿De quién es el telegrama? – cuestionó Sir Clawdel impacientándose.

\- Del duque Lemarque – soltó John abatido.

\- Usted sabe que el duque Lemarque ¿es escocés? – pregunta Sir Clawdel.

\- Desconozco esa información, Sir Clawdel, pero hay algo más, los chicos: Brighter, Cornwell, O'Brien, Grandchester son los que se encuentran a una hora de Londres, una cárcel escondida y resguardada por alemanes, pero...falta otra integrante de ese grupo de amigos, la señorita Candice White Andley, hija de Sir William A. Andley – terminó diciendo el hombre.

\- Espere un momento, la hija de Sir Andley está secuestrada, ¿sabe lo que eso significa? – cuestionó sin creerlo. Stewart reúna al tribunal de Lyon, es importante – le pidió al joven que estaba apostado en la puerta cuando salió al pasillo y regresó rápidamente.

\- Sí señor – Stewart obedeció y se retiró de ahí..

\- Prosiga, señor Ludge. – instó Clawdel.

\- El duque Lemarque envió un telegrama informándole que el joven Grandchester, su hijo mayor, había sido secuestrado junto a otros cuatro jóvenes, dos señoritas y dos varones – relató John.

\- ¿Quién le proporcionó esa información al duque Lemarque? – preguntó Sir Clawdel caminando de un lado al otro.

\- No lo sabemos aún – contó John preocupado.

\- Usted me ha dicho que sólo eran cuatro jóvenes, además del joven Grandchester – refirió Sir Clawdel. ¿Dónde quedó entonces la hija de Sir Andley? – preguntó él curioso.

\- Pensamos que la señorita Andley está con el Duque Lemarque. El duque Grandchester pedirá a la corona que interceda por su hijo y sólo por él – informó John esperando la reacción de los presentes.

\- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! – vociferaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, es verdad. El quiere sólo a su hijo porque esta en la línea de sucesión de la corona inglesa – recalcó John.

\- Tenemos que evitar eso, sígame. Hay que avisar a todos – avisó Sir Clawdel, haciendo que John lo siguiese.

\- ¿A quiénes todos? ¿Habrán más involucrados? – cuestionó John temeroso.

\- Sí, más, no se preocupe, la corona escocesa sabe moverse sigilosamente y en silencio. Su nombre no estará en esa información – le aseguró Sir Clawdel.

\- Gracias – soltó el investigador, en un suspiro.

\- Adelante, espéreme aquí y le avisaré cuando pueda entrar – susurró Sir Clawdel.

Pasó media hora cuando el señor Ludge fue introducido a una especie de juzgado, el parlamento se encontraba ahí, nunca se imaginó estar en medio de señores del tribunal de Lyon. Por lo que se quedó pensativo un momento mientras observaba a cada integrante.

\- Buenas tardes señor Ludge – lo saludó Sir Cameron.

\- Buenas tardes, señores – saludó el investigador.

\- Sir Clawdel nos ha relatado su historia y a los clanes si le interesa sacar a todos de donde los tengan, pero antes tenemos que conocer más detalles, sabe ¿cuál es el motivo que hizo que los alemanes los arrestaran? – cuestionó Sir Campbell.

\- Al parecer todo fue producto de una broma que los jóvenes hicieron con un cantinero del muelle – respondió John.

\- ¡Una broma, sobre el PSD, qué extraño! ¿Cuál cantina? – cuestionó Sir Carmichael.

\- Al parecer los alemanes los creen criminales. El joven Terry no es precisamente conservador, su señoría – respondió John lo más serio posible.

\- Dice usted que la señorita Andley es la persona que le informó al duque sobre el secuestro – preguntó Sir Campbell.

\- No, fue el mismo duque de Lemarque – respondió John.

\- Nos está diciendo que Sir Lemarque sabe ¿dónde está la señorita Andley? – refirió Sir Carmichael.

\- Eso no lo sé señor, pero así parece – confirmó John, observando que todos se miraban entre sí.

\- Sir Clawdel, usted conoce a Sir Lemarque, ¿que estaría esperando de él? – quiso saber Sir Cameron.

\- La señorita Candice Andley es hija de Sir Andley, adoptiva, estudia en el real colegio San Pablo y no hemos tenido noticias sobre ella, recientemente. Sir Lemarque es demasiado astuto como para casarse nuevamente, su fortuna y la de ella serían una buena adquisición – respondió Sir Clawdel.

\- Con lo que no cuenta, es que la señorita Candice no es hija legítima – informó Sir Campbell.

\- Eso lo sabemos nosotros, Sir Lemarque ¿no lo sabe? – cuestionó Sir Cameron.

\- Entonces si ella no es quién avisó ¿quién fue? – quiso saber Sir Carmichael.

\- Debe ser ella, pero para algo no quiere que se sepa de su paradero – sugirió Sir Cardel.

\- De prisa debemos movilizarnos, Sir Clawdel y Campbell avísenle a la familia Andley, George Johnson es el secretario del Clan; Sir Carmichael y Carnegie se llevarán a parte de la guardia investigadora y localizarán el cuartel alemán, ténganme informado solicitó - Sir Cameron.

\- Sí señor – afirmaron todos.

\- Usted señor Ludge será resguardado y lo seguirán con el objetivo de que no lo asesinen y espero que por el mismo Dios, ¡eso no suceda¡ - exclama sin observar el rostro de John.

\- Gracias su señoría, me despido y espero noticias suyas pronto – a él sólo le quedó asentir e irse.

Horas después...

\- El señor Johnson no está en Escocia ni en Londres señor, pero nos entrevistamos con el mayordomo de los Grandchester y nos dijo que él y los demás familiares están avisados, por lo que no cree que tarden en llegar a Londres ya que todo sucedió en Southampton.

\- Señoría, en efecto los jóvenes se encuentran en una cárcel a una hora de Londres con rumbo a Hertfordshire – informó Sir Carnegie.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien sabe algo de los hijos del Duque Lemarque? – cuestionó Sir Carnegie.

\- Hijo, su nombre es Pierre y está en América – informó Sir Cameron.

\- ¡Qué casualidad! Que alguien averigüe ¡qué esta haciendo allá! – solicitó Sir Byrnes.

\- ¿Alguien pregunta por mi primo Pierre, su señoría? – se oyó una voz ajena al Tribunal de Lyon.

\- Alphonse Lemarque, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – cuestionó Sir Butter.

\- Nada su señoría, sólo pasaba y alguien me dijo que buscaban a mi primo Pierre. Está rumbo a Chicago su señoría, recibió un telegrama de mi tío Emmanuelle cuando estaba en Nueva York, se dirigía en realidad rumbo a África – informó Alphonse resumiendo lo acontecido desde que Pierre se había comunicado con él.

\- ¡África, el campamento, es cierto...! Escríbanle a Alfred, que nos mantenga informado del paradero de la señorita Andley y ante cualquier eventualidad, si el señor Johnson se comunica con nosotros denle prioridad – ordena en común acuerdo Sir Butter.

\- Sí, su señoría – asiente Stewart.

\- Y usted señor Alphonse Lemarque, esperemos contar con su discreción, porque no quiere saber que le sucedería si nos traiciona ¿verdad? – infirió Sir Byrnes.

\- Por supuesto que no, su señoría – respondió con valentía.

\- ¡Maldición Lemarque! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurró Sir Butter.

\- ¿Puedo decirle algo, su señoría? – solicitó Alphonse.

\- ¿Esperas sacar algo de esto Alphonse? – cuestionó Sir Byrnes.

\- No, sólo que el telegrama también decía algo como: "prepárate para encabezar una gran fortuna, el Clan Andley se verá mejor si tiene nuestra ayuda, ambos seremos dueños de su fortuna, tengo la mejor compañía de los Andley, su querida hija Candice...". Palabras más, palabras menos, quizás sean menos, pero mi tío Emmanuelle quiere esa fortuna y la obtendrá a cualquier precio – aseguró Alphonse.

\- ¿Cuánto daría por verle el rostro a tu tío? ¡Se dará una buena sorpresa! – susurró irónicamente Sir Byrnes.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – cuestionó Alphonse.

\- Ya lo verás, sobretodo si Sir William Andley se entera – respondió sardónico Sir Byrnes.

\- ¿Quién es ese caballero, su señoría? – preguntó Alphonse curioso.

\- Alguien que debería ponerle freno a las pretensiones de tu tío, Alphonse, esperemos que no se lo encuentre y menos en posesión de su adorada hija Candice Andley – respondió Sir Byrnes soltando una carcajada por estar imaginando.

\- Tengo entendido que es tan solo una chica muy poco común – informó Alphonse.

\- Eso sin duda Alphonse, pero aún es menor de edad, tiene15 años y lo que menos queremos es que alguien se cruce en el camino de William Andley – explicó Sir Byrnes, mientras observaba que todo el tribunal cuchicheaba entre sí.

\- ¿Por qué? – Alphonse quería saber de que hablaban.

\- Eso lo sabrás a su debido momento, se levanta la sesión – ordenó Sir Clawdel observando como Alphonse se quedaba atónito por los comentarios del Tribunal.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capitulo XII**

\- ¡Señor Johnson, señor Johnson! – gritó Dorothy buscándolo desde la entrada a la mansión de Londres.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dorothy? – George al oír el llamado de la mucama entró rápidamente, siguiendo los gritos de ella.

\- Le ha llegado un telegrama del joven William, aquí lo tiene – le informó dándoselo tan rápido como pudo.

\- Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte – lo tomo abriéndolo.

 ** _George..._**

¡Hola George! ¿Cómo has estado?

Pienso que deberías sentarte, en África me encontré a Candy.

Le conté que la adopté.

Los Lemarque quieren la fortuna Andley.

Cambio de paternidad a Johnson.

Consigue permiso especial -Corona Escocesa-, fecha de hace tres meses en todo.

Envíame una respuesta en siete días. Nadie debe de saberlo.

 ** _Albert_**

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Joven William, gracias al cielo! – alabó al altísimo ya que para él era una sorpresa el saberlo en África y mas que sepa donde estaba la señorita Candice. Señor Brighter abra la puerta – corrió hasta la habitación del papá de Annie y tocó llamándolo en voz baja e incesantemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa George? – atinó a decir al abrir la puerta, George estaba feliz.

\- Es telegrama del señor William, lea usted – sugirió, extendiéndole el trozo de papel junto con el sobre que le hubo dado Dorothy.

\- Gracias George, veamos, ¿qué quiere decir con permiso especial? – cuestionó minutos después.

\- ¡El joven William va a casarse con Candy! – espetó George aún sin poder creerlo por lo que para decirlo se metió a su habitación.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué se le ha metido en la cabeza? – exclamó el señor Brighter aún sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡No lo sé! Pero lo averiguaremos en el tribunal de Lyon – respondió George apresurándolo, tomó el saco y el sombrero del Sr. Brighter y lo encaminó a la puerta.

\- ¿En donde? – preguntó el padre de Annie.

\- Sígame, iremos al telégrafo, debemos actuar con rapidez. Vamos, apresúrese – lo ansío llevándole metros de distancia.

\- ¡Espérame George! ¿No le diremos a la hermana María? – preguntó el Sr. Brighter.

\- No debe saberlo aún, además tengo que contarle otras cosas. Será mejor que sea en privado – sugiere George cuando suben a un automóvil e indica a dónde dirigirse.

\- Por supuesto, George – accede el Sr. Brighter esperando cualquier cosa que le diga George.

\- Debe entender la posición wue tiene el Sr. Andley en la corona escocesa, creo y debo decirle que nadie en el mundo conoce al Sr. Andley como yo lo hago, ni siquiera la señora Elroy conoce su corazón. Lo que hace el Sr. William en parte es por proteger la fortuna familiar y en parte es la seguridad de Candice - George le cuenta al hombre, un gran secreto.

\- Me quieres decir otra cosa George...eso ya lo intuí... George – insiste.

\- El señor William está enamorado Sr. Brighter, solo eso le puedo contar, lo demás siga intuyéndolo – aseguró George bajándose del auto que era conducido por Fred, el cochero de la mansión. Gracias Fred, puedes esperarnos, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, señor Johnson – responde el joven muy atento, esperando que el Sr. Brighter reaccione rápidamente y baje del automóvil. Cuando lo hace, Fred se da la vuelta y espera dentro del automóvil.

\- Buenas tardes, quiero enviar un telegrama a Edimburgo – solicita George cuando el Sr. Brighter le alcanza.

\- Señor, le informo que podría hacer una llamada a cualquier lugar en Escocia – le informó el chico que atendía.

\- ¡Una llamada, me parece fabuloso! Comuníqueme con Sir Hugh Campbell en el tribunal de Lyon – George solicitó muy claro y demasiado conciso.

\- Enseguida, señor Johnson. Está ahí Sir Hugh Campbell por favor, tiene una llamada de Londres con el señor George Johnson - pidió el chico, amable.

\- Enseguida se lo comunico – respondió Stewart yendo hacia la oficina de a lado. Sir Campbell tiene una llamada de Londres... – informó le secretario del tribunal.

\- En este momento no puedo atenderla, escribo una carta – levantó el rostro, observando al joven secretario, sin detener su escritura.

\- Es del Sr. George Johnson – soltó Stewart impaciente.

\- El mano derecha de Sir William Andley – cuestiona Sir Campbell, soltando la pluma y apresurándose al teléfono de la oficina contigua.

\- Eso no me fue informado, Sir Campbell – aceptó Stewart.

\- La tomaré Stewart – llegó rápido y levantó el auricular.

\- Sí señor... – se interrumpió el hombre.

\- Está usted hablando con Sir Campbell ¿con quién tengo el gusto? – preguntó Sir Campbell.

\- Soy el señor George Johnson, mano derecha de Sir William Andley – respondieron al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Esto es una sorpresa, señor Johnson! Me tiene noticias de todo este embrollo – le solicitó Sir Campbell.

\- Sí señor, hace una hora recibí un telegrama del señor William Andley, avisándome de alguno de los hechos, incluidos los de un plan que tiene el Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque con respecto a la señorita Candice Andley. El duque retiene a su hija en África, se puso de acuerdo con el duque de Grandchester para sacar a su hijo mientras a los demás los dejaba en la cárcel, los militares han rehusado las pláticas desde que su hijo salió de ella. Lo cual ha dejado a la deriva su liberación, además de que el duque Lemarque hostigó a la señorita y la convenció de firmar un contrato para casarse con su hijo Pierre dentro de tres meses a cambio de liberar a los chicos, siendo que ella es menor de edad y para casarse tienen que pedirle permiso a su padre o tutor. El joven Grandchester se encuentra resguardado por su padre en el castillo de Londres.. Sir William me ha solicitado ayuda, él andaba de viaje en África y se encontró con la señorita Candice informándole de todo lo acontecido con Pierre Lemarque y su padre el duque. Ante la amenaza que recibió Candice, de incumplimiento de contrato nupcial el duque heredará la dote real junto con los nombramientos que tendrá la señorita Candice por parte del señor William y la corona escocesa – George sorprendió tanto al Sr. Brighter como a Sir Campbell.

Por otro lado Sir William, solicita tres cosas: que no se le informe a nadie de su aparición porque al parecer Pierre ya sabe quién es. Que el tutor de Candice sea su servidor. Que le pida a la corona escocesa de su real majestad el Rey Jorge V, un permiso especial... – se interrumpió.

\- ¿De casamiento? – inquirió Sir Campbell entre asombrado y temeroso.

\- Sí, uno de casamiento, fechado hace tres o cuatro meses ... Sir Campbell, sabe lo que está pidiendo Sir William – pregunta ansioso, esperando las reacciones de éste.

\- Sí señor Johnson, William quiere casarse con Candice por dos razones, sabe que si el duque pide un permiso especial a la corona escocesa se le negará porque ya existiría un antecedente del suyo, un permiso especial a su nombre y dos porque si se va sobre el contrato él podría convocar al tribunal de Lyon por actos criminales al duque de Lemarque. Aunque eso sería un poco peligroso, dice que le ha pedido que le cambie el apellido a la señorita Andley, quizás sea por otro motivo – sugiere del antecedente.

\- ¿Cuál motivo? – preguntó George, desconcertado.

\- El duque Lemarque siempre ha querido un estatus mayor del que posee y está orgulloso de su sangre escocesa, nunca aceptaría un matrimonio con una persona que no fuera de su linaje o legítima heredera, ¿me entiende? – le explica Sir Campbell.

\- ¡Sir Campbell, quiere decir que usted ya sabe que Candy no es...que es adoptiva! – cuestiona George asustado.

\- Por supuesto señor Johnson, pero al parecer él no lo sabe y eso lo usaremos en su contra, avísele a Sir William que no se preocupe, nos hemos encargado de ello; tenemos de nuestro lado a dos personas más que saben los movimientos de Pierre y en camino llega una tercera, justo en unos días tendremos noticias de ella – le pide Sir Campbell al señor Johnson.

\- Gracias Sir Campbell, espero volver ha hablar con usted – le agradece y sonríe ante tal declaración para después colgar.

\- Hasta pronto señor Johnson. Stewart, avísele a Sir Carnegie que debe venir al tribunal, hay noticias de William Andley – le pide Sir Campbell a Stewart, tomándose ambas manos para besarlas.

Sí señor, enseguida – Stewart lo deja solo.

Toma un automóvil y se apresura ordenándole al cochero que lo lleve a la residencia de Sir Carnegie. En cuanto llega se apea del auto y toca, el mayordomo que se encarga de abrirle la puerta le hace una venia y tomando su sombrero le indica donde podría encontrar a Sir Campbell. El sin duda se encuentra en la biblioteca, cuando oye wue tocan y da el pase, se vuelve observando como Stewart se encuentra ahí.

\- Señor, le traigo un mensaje de Sir Campbell – se adelanta y le informa.

\- ¿De qué se trata Stewart? – cuestiona mientras fuma otro poco con la pipa que ha tenido encendida por más de dos horas.

\- Sir William Andley, señor – responde el joven y sin darle tiempo a concluir lo ve dirigirse a la puerta con pipa en mano.

\- Vamos Stewart, hay que darnos prisa – lo jala abruptamente y al pasar por el recibidor, tomando ambos sombreros, deja en la mano extendida del mayordomo la pipa y sale rápidamente, tomando un coche y yendo al tribunal.

\- Por supuesto señor – el joven asiente.

Cuando llega todo es una algarabía, mientras toma asiento delante de Sir Campbell los demás se callan, tratando de oír atentamente, pero sin conseguirlo dado que Sir Campbell cierra la puerta, clara indicación de wue la información no será para todos.

\- ¿Hay noticias de Sir Andley, Sir Campbell...? – cuestiona Sir Carnegie.

\- Sir Andley está enterado de todo, tiene dos opciones, casarse con Candy o anunciar que es adoptada – responde fríamente, esperando la reacción de Sir Carnegie.

\- ¿Cuál utilizará, señor? – cuestiona lo más calmado que puede.

\- La primera, pero para eso debemos agilizar un acta de permiso especial para la señorita Andley de hace cuatro meses, cambiarle el apellido a Johnson y rehacer el acta con los abogados en Londres. Además le tengo que contar que el duque Lemarque le hizo firmar a la señorita Andley un contrato que tiene el Sr. Johnson en sus manos, por lo que una vez firmados los papeles debemos ir los que quedamos en el tribunal a Londres, para saber como continuamos con este gran problema – comentó Sir Campbell, pensando lo más tranquilo que pudo, muchas ideas viajaban en su mente.

\- ¿Coaccionada? - preguntó Sir Carnegie.

\- Sí, a cambio de la libertad de los demás chicos, se casará con Pierre en tres meses – explicó Sir Campbell.

\- ¿Quién diablos se cree que es para importunar de esta manera? ¡Sir Andley es más importante que él! ¡Qué le hace pensar que los clanes lo apoyarán! Dígame ¿dónde está ese mal nacido? ¡Hacerle esto al clan y no solo a los clanes, es... es apenas unas niña, tiene quince años, no entiende que nadie le dará un puesto más alto del que tiene! ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Dígamelo! Sir William es importante, ¿es eso? ¡Quiere el dinero, la fortuna acaso! ¡Ni piense que se le dará ni un solo chelín y libra, todo eso quedará donde debe de estar, mira que hacer algo tan tonto como casarse con su protegida, su hija ante todos solo por eso, dígame que es solo por eso... ¡No lo concibo, maldito bastardo! – Sir Campbell no podía creer que Sir Carnegie hubiese montado en cólera con tan solo la mención de un contrato obligado.

\- Sí, Byrnes está informado, Carmichael llegará en unos días y Camerón espera indicaciones – respondió él sonriéndole, sabía de alguna manera que a él le daría un infarto al enterarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó sin entender, él hablaba claramente de Sir Andley y Sir Campbell de otros señores.

\- Que Alfred Angus Carnegie está a cargo del campamento, que Anir John Cameron se encarga del telégrafo y que Stephan Antor Carmichael llegará como nuevo miembro veterinario – informó Sir Campbell callándolo de pronto.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Sir Carnegie agarrándose ambos brazos.

\- Efectivamente, espero que lo comprendas – susurró Sir Campbell.

\- ¿Por qué no me mandaste a mí? – cuestionó desilusionado Sir Carnegie.

\- Por impetuoso, además por ser el primo de William pensé que eras el indicado para ser representante de la policía real escocesa en Londres. Asistirás a las pláticas con Lemarque como negociador mientras me hago cargo de los demás permisos, tú eres un Carnegie que Lemarque no conoce – Sir Campbell le sonrió mientras le informaba de su nuevo puesto.

\- ¿Cuáles? – insistió Sir Campbell.

\- El arresto de Emmanuelle Lemarque cuando alguna de las cosas sucedan antes, no debemos de confiarnos, por algo Sir Andley pidió el permiso especial – respondió Sir Campbell.

\- ¿Me explicas? – solicitó ya que su cerebro no entendía.

\- Claro, Lemarque quiere casar a Pierre con Candice para convertirse en Sir. Quiere resguardar las fortunas de los Lemarque y Andley. Además, la dote real de Candice Andley para su persona si incumple un contrato, el cual él le ha dado a firmar como ya te lo he contado – explica de nueva cuenta.

\- ¡Está loco! ¡Si la corona lo descubre lo acusará de traición! – responde Sir Carnegie.

\- Pues él parece no saber muchas cosas – soltó Sir Campbell apesumbrado. La dote real son las tierras que la corona le da a la señorita Andley cuando se despose – inquiere nuevamente.

\- Sabe usted ¿a cuántas asciende? – pregunta Sir Carnegie.

\- Veintiséis – responde tranquilo Sir Campbell.

\- ¡Ese truhán, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo! – exclama Sir Carnegie.

\- William lo único que debe saber en este momento es que llegará alguien más a auxiliarlo y que junto con él, llegará un pastor...escocés – informa Sir Campbell confiado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Sir Carnegie acorralando a Sir Campbell.

\- Esa parte de África es inglesa, pero el matrimonio de los Sir de Escocia debe ser católico, por lo que según tengo entendido la señorita Candice es americana, de Illinois y fue educada bajo la fe católica. Así que ambos tendrán que casarse bajo esa fe – explica Sir Campbell esperando que Sir Carnegie entienda que han cubierto todas las debilidades...

\- ¡Lo tienes todo cubierto...! – exclama Abhainn Carnegie.

\- Casi todo, aún falta averiguar si realmente eso es lo que planea Lemarque, no hay que dar a conocer otra acta de la señorita Andley aún, ni se tiene que filtrar éste problema hasta que hable con el rey, ¿estamos de acuerdo? – Sir Campbell se aseguró de que Sir Carnegie le entendiera del todo.

\- Por supuesto Sir Campbell, ¿cuándo tengo que partir? – cuestionó él sin duda.

\- Mañana mismo, un mensajero te llevará un paquete de información, indicaciones y los pasajes para tu viaje, démosle tiempo a Carmichael de que llegue al campamento – le informó observando el rostro de Sir Carnegie.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad, por cierto ¿puedo conocer a la señorita Candice Andley? – preguntó Sir Carnegie.

\- Sí, mire aquí la tiene en el festival de mayo, la rectora tiene pocas fotografías, pero en esta luce excelente, tome – Sir Campbell quiere saber si él también quedaría trastornado con el parecido.

\- Gracias... **¡Beagen Borthwick!**

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

\- Siento como si mi cuerpo no estuviera aquí, a lo lejos escucho a los guardias reír de nuestra desgracia o no sé si ya no nos toman en cuenta. Annie, la delicada Annie ahora parece tan distante, lo de tímida era en parte para molestarla, pero ahora creo que es lo más certero que jamás he dicho.

Archie se ha vuelto fuerte con el pasar de los días, quién diría que el elegante es ahora un hombre nuevo, ha apoyado a su llorosa novia y a todos los demás, ha comido potaje de avena todos los días sin rechistar, ha tomado agua turbia sin cambiar el rostro, ha tomado una actitud que nunca le había visto en mi vida, en si ya no es Archie sino que ha madurado y su nombre también lo ha hecho y ahora es que se llama Archibald Cornwell.

Stear sigue animándonos hasta que el cansancio nos adormece, es el que menos se queja y el que más me la recuerda, si, el hermano mayor de los Cornwell me recuerda tanto a Candice que a veces quiero que ella esté aquí, para que ni Archie, Annie, Patty y Stear maduren de esta forma.

Patty, la gordita, se ha comportado extraña, solo llora en sueños y eso me rompe el corazón, solo se asusta cuando nos vienen a checar si aún estamos vivos; nuestros blancos uniformes están increíblemente sucios, parecen harapos, las condiciones no son las adecuadas, pero ya no nos quejamos.

Hemos oído que alguien cree que somos estudiantes, pero los demás no lo creen así, hace días que he oído un rumor, cuando todos están dormidos y yo aún dormito, dicen por aquí que el duque de Grandchester pagará nuestra liberación, me he asombrado de ello, de dónde ha salido tanta generosidad, mi padre pagando nuestra liberación por nada, lo veo por demás increíble. Por más que lo pienso, no me cabe en la cabeza las dobles intenciones de mi padre, por supuesto que debe haber segundas intenciones, pero cuáles, seremos todos o solo a mí, ¡no, no, esa idea, eso no puede ser verdad! Se atreverá a tanto, son solo adolescentes que han tenido una excelente vida y yo, yo ya he conocido lo peor de este mundo, he vivido sólo desde los cinco años, solo y repudiado como es la naturaleza de mi concepción, como un bastardo... sólo con el amor de una madre que no me defendió de él, conocí la desesperanza y el odio hacia los que querían amarme, todo fue caótico desde que llegué al Castillo Grandchester, mi madrastra solo buscó insultar a mi madre quién tampoco me quiso lo suficiente, quise ser siempre su afecto más importante y no su fantasma; pensé que con el tiempo olvidaría, pero no.

No lo hice, no pude focalizar mis energías en sobresalir, sino en destruirme, comencé a beber a temprana edad, aunado a las borracheras las mujeres abundaron y tocaron mi piel y conocieron mi cuerpo, pero ellas no eran precisamente lo que buscaba, quería y deseaba que me golpearan hasta que me dejaran inconsciente. Fue quizás un alivio lo que espere al ir a donde mi madre, pero para mi sorpresa no quería hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas decir que es mi madre y que me quería antes que a su carrera, una vez más fui rechazado, regresé al mismo frío barco que me había llevado a América, lo cual fue complicado, ese camarote me albergó durante un mes o lo hubiera sido hasta que la conocí a ella, radiante y hermosa en la niebla de fin de año. Primero pensé que esa tierna y pecosa rubia era otra princesita de porcelana, de la que debería cuidarme hasta que en el colegio me enteré de Clint, odié tanto a Anthony y me asombré con Albert, ella parecía infundir en sus amigas valentía y en los chicos una especie de enamoramiento y cómo no hacerlo, si desde que la conocí un sentimiento había nacido en mí, por primera vez mi corazón aceptaba que existía otra mujer diferente de mi madre, por primera vez aceptaba que me gustaba una chica y que por ello odiaba la complicidad de Archie y Stear, la devoción que le tenía a Anthony y la fraternidad de Albert. Recordaba cada momento que tenía libre de quejas, lágrimas, sollozos y más, todo lo que acontecía en cada uno de esos tiempos.

Todos mis recuerdos iban bien cuando recibí un fuerte golpe, dejándome inconsciente – Terry había sido golpeado duramente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo inútil? Vamos a cargarlo, esto debe ser rápido, si nos descubren seremos colgados y el dinero que me pagarán por este chico no me servirá de mucho – comentó un soldado.

\- ¡Sí, sí, vamos, cárgalo de ahí! – respondió y le dio otras indicaciones, apresurandolo.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Sir Carnegie se quedó pasmado al observar la fotografía, quien no conocía a lady Borthwick, su propia madre había hecho gala de toda su porcelana convidándola en las tardes del té en la salita de su casa de campo en Escocia.

\- Gracias...¡Beagen Borthwick! – exclamó un asombrado Abhainn Carnegie por el parecido de la señorita Andley con la dama mencionada. ¡No puede ser! – Sir Carnegie se dirigió a la ventana.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo... Solo nos falta preguntar lo que estamos pensando – aseguró Sir Campbell sonriente ante tal descubrimiento.

\- En este momento lo sabremos – Sir Carnegie se encaminó a la puerta, abriéndola, hecho que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la cámara.

\- Causaremos pánico, es decir, recuerde que todos allá afuera quieren saber que sucedió con la señorita Andley, además hay algo que aún no sabemos, ¿cómo fue que nació en Illinois y no en Escocia? ¿Cómo se supone que resulta el parecido? – le informó cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, haciendo que una ola de murmullos estallara al otro lado y que aquel jovencito rezongara al instante en que se sintió jalado por Sir Campbell.

\- Pero... – intentó comentar algo, siendo callado, ya que no estaba pensando correctamente.

\- Debemos tener calma, sobretodo para no llamar la atención, Lady Borthwick debe ser visitada antes de irnos a Londres, pero sin causar tanto revuelo – aseguró Sir Campbell. Espere aquí. Stewart haga una cita con Lady Borthwick para esta misma semana, espere respuesta y sea discreto con Sir Borthwick – Sir Campbell salió de la oficina a la antesala y solicitó la presencia de lady Borthwick al secretario.

\- Por supuesto, Sir Campbell – Stewart acató la orden.

\- Bueno esperemos y usted descanse que mañana debe viajar – le ordenó a Sir Carnegie sonriendo, la insensatez de aquel le daría dolores de cabeza a Lemarque, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¡Claro...me tendrá informado de los que suceda con los Borthwick! – pidió el joven.

\- Por supuesto hombre, camine Sir Carnegie, aún tengo asuntos que tratar con el tribunal y preparar papeles para la visita extraoficial con el Rey – aseguró e informó de más actividades.

\- Gracias, Sir Campbell – con una venia se despidió de el y se encaminó a la puerta, que al cerrarla el barullo exterior se fue extinguiendo mientras pasaba entre los presentes.

\- De nada y buen viaje – se despidió y tomando su chaqueta y sombrero salió de ahí.

Sir Carnegie salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la salida con el rostro compungido, pensativo y aún alucinado, debía haber una explicación acerca del inconfundible parecido de la señorita Andley con Lady Borthwick. El hombre se encontraba tan abstraído que no se dio cuenta de que tropezaba con Sir Borthwick.

\- Cuidado Sir Campbell, puede causar un accidente – aseguró Sir Borthwick.

\- Lo siento mucho Sir Borth...wick...perdone – se disculpó sin mirarlo al rostro.

\- Basta, no ha pasado nada – aseguró Sir Borthwick.

\- Permiso – se disculpó y salió apresurado.

\- Adelante, Sir Campbell – le dijo.

A Sir Borthwick le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Sir Campbell, pero no le dio la importancia que en realidad tenía. Horas más tarde en Rouxbughshire, Stewart había llegado a la mansión de los Borthwick tan rápido como el caballo le hubo permitido. Desmontó de éste y tocando la verja de la entrada consiguió que los perros comenzarán a ladrar, por lo que Aiden, el hijo menor de Sir Borthwick saliera a su encuentro.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo servirle en algo? – cuestionó Aiden focal izando al gran hombre que a él le parecía.

\- Deseo ver a lady Borthwick – enfatizó Stewart.

\- ¿Mi madre? – cuestionó el pequeño abriendo la verja y haciéndole una indicación de que entrara al área de jardín. Pase y espere unos minutos, le aviso inmediatamente – dio nuevamente otra indicación al abrir las puertas de la mansión y detenerlo en el recibidor.

\- Gracias jovencito – agradeció Stewart.

\- De nada señor – respondió Aiden y se encaminó a la habitación de su madre, tocó y accedió con calma como se lo habían enseñado. Madre un señor viene a buscarte – refirió el chico.

\- ¿Su nombre? – preguntó lady Borthwick.

\- Se me olvidó preguntarle, pero parece ser que tiene prisa – aceptó y afirmó el jovencito.

\- Veamos ¿quién es? Buenas tardes, mi hijo me dijo que me buscaba, ¿quién es usted? – cuestionó lady Borthwick después de saludar amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Stewart Abbidleen, soy secretario del tribunal de Lyon, lady Borthwick a sus pies – hizo una venia ante la dama presente.

\- Mi esposo está en el tribunal en estos momentos, ¿no lo ha encontrado allá? – preguntó ella con sencillez.

\- Por supuesto, pero Sir Campbell me ha enviado para saber ¿cuándo puede visitarle por un asunto en privado? – preguntó Stewart con cautela.

\- Un asunto en privado con referencia ¿a qué? – preguntó ella, sin entender del todo.

\- Sir Campbell no me dio esa información, lady Borthwick – aceptó el joven Stewart.

\- Bueno, siendo así iré con usted – resolvió la dama.

\- Pero... – intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión:

\- Mi esposo no me verá, entraré por el pasaje que da a la oficina del tribunal, Sir Campbell me quiere ver por algún motivo en especial y si fuese lo contrario le hubiera pedido a mi esposo que me llevase mañana mismo, ¿es así? – cuestionó la dama viendo que solamente en esas condiciones se le pediría su presencia en el tribunal siendo que su esposo ya se encontraba ahí y no al contrario.

\- Si lady Borthwick – aceptó el joven, bajando un poco el rostro.

\- Bueno, déjeme ir por mi bolso, chal, sombrero y sombrilla, en un momento estaré con usted – le aseguró ella después de enumerarle las pertenencias a buscar.

\- Por supuesto lady Borthwick, la espero – accedió Stewart, dejándola pasar a su lado y observando que subía por sus artículos personales.

\- Permiso – solicitó la dama al ver como Stewart perdido en su mente obstaculizaba la puerta de entrada, así que al mismo tiempo le tomó el brazo. Vamos, señor Stewart – le dijo animándolo al caminar.

\- Usted primero, lady Borthwick – le dijo Stewart.

Lady Borthwick y Stewart salieron rápidamente de la mansión aunque con lo que no contaba el joven Stewart era conque la dama no podría transportarse en caballo, así que ella sonriendo, le ordenó a su chofer traer el automóvil y partir a Edimburgo, si bien era sabido, lady Borthwick salía por las noches a su juego de canasta, por lo que no notarían su tardanza suponiendo que la hubiera.

Cuando llegaron al tribunal, Stewart se bajó rápidamente del automóvil y ayudó a lady Borthwick a seguirlo, la dama comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del tribunal y justo debajo de las escaleras se encontraba un pasaje, tal como lo recordaba, Stewart abrió la puerta haciéndola crujir para después comenzar a caminar. Sir Campbell estaba absorto en la chimenea cuando oyeron tres golpes en uno de los estantes de las librerías.

\- ¡Eh! Lady Borthwick, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Sir Campbell observando como la mano de la dama salía por la puerta y yendo hacia ella para ayudarla.

\- Me han mandado a llamar, sin que mi esposo lo sepa, supongo que debe ser algo importante – explicó ella sin demora.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Pero no la reprenderán? – preguntó Sir Campbell, despidiendo a Stewart con la mirada. El joven muchacho hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y se retiró en silencio.

\- He vendido con mi chofer, él me servirá de testigo, usted dirá – respondió ella sin cuidado.

\- Bueno, no la esperaba hoy, pero le contaré a grandes rasgos... hace unos meses un duque se encontró a una chica del clan Andley y la salvó por así decirlo de un secuestro perpetrado por alemanes, llevándola a otro continente donde la ha tenido vigilada por su hijo. Alguien en Londres los identificó como alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo y avisó a la rectora. Por otro lado, mandaron fotografías a ambos parlamentos y de ahí es que hemos quedado algo confusos – Sir Campbell trato de esconder posibles pistas de lo acontecido, dado que el momento no era propicio debido a la magnitud del problema.

\- ¿Por qué, Sir Campbell? – cuestionó la dama, sin entenderlo.

\- Le mostraré una fotografía, tómela y dígame que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto – le dijo, yendo hacia su escritorio y sacando la fotografía de un sobre, antes de dársela, la acercó a su barbilla y decidido se la entregó.

\- ¿Quién es? – ella antes de verla se detuvo a preguntar.

\- Lady Candice White Andley, hija de Sir William Andley – respondió él con lentitud.

\- Pero... ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Sir Campbell? – exclamó ella enojada. ¿Quién le ha dado mi fotografía? ¡Esta soy yo cuando era joven! – vociferó al ver la sonrisa de Sir Campbell.

\- Ninguna, la chica que se encuentra allá es esa misma, la de la foto – le informó rápidamente.

\- ¡William no puede tener hijas tan jóvenes! ¿Cuánto le llevará? Cinco o seis años – cuestionó lady Borthwick.

\- Once de hecho , pero Candice no es hija de William – le informó Sir Campbell.

\- ¿Entonces...? No comprendo... – se dio por vencida.

\- William adoptó a Candice en un pueblo de Illinois en Norteamérica – decide soltar un poco más de información.

\- ¿Norteamérica...? ¡Nunca he ido a Norteamérica! – exclamó subiendo la fotografía a la altura de su rostro.

\- ¿Está segura? – la presionó.

\- Por supuesto, ¡no he salido de Europa en mi vida! – afirmó la dama volviéndose a sentar.

\- Pues debe haber una explicación a esto lady Borthwick, tuvo usted hermanas o parientes que hayan viajado mucho tiempo a Norteamérica – preguntó Sir Campbell dándose la vuelta.

\- No...pero, no puede ser cierto, no creo que sea posible – susurró después de recordar algo, algo que casi había olvidado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Sir Campbell.

\- Yo...mi segundo hijo nació muerto – le informó ella, palideciendo.

\- ¿Era varón? – cuestionó Sir Campbell intrigado.

\- No, mujer, pero lo enterré yo misma, ¡no puede ser ella! – exclamó triste.

\- ¿Quién le dijo que estaba muerta? ¿Sir Borthwick? ¿El médico? ¿La partera? ¿Quién lady Borthwick? – insistió él.

\- ¡Mi esposo, mi esposo, él fue quién me dijo que había fallecido! – gritó ella, convulsionándose por el llanto que aparecía en su rostro y que sus manos ocultaban.

\- ¡Lady Borthwick, tenemos que resolver esto pronto! – le dijo, yendo hacia ella y dandole un pañuelo para que se tranquilizara y secara sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? – se oyó una pregunta queda.

\- Quince... – respondió con acritud.

\- ¿Quince? Creo que deberíamos hablar con Sir Borthwick – solicitó la dama.

\- Lo haré pasar – asintiendo Sir Campbell salió de la oficina, paso por la antesala y observado por Stewart abrió la puerta que daba a la cámara para escuchar. Buenas noches, Sir Borthwick – lo llamó, siendo detenido por Sir Boyle.

\- ¿Quién me llama? Sir Campbell, estaba a punto de retirarme – le informó yendo hasta él.

\- Lo siento Sir Borthwick, puede pasar a la oficina un momento, queremos hacerle una preguntas – le soltó regresando a la oficina principal.

\- Por supuesto Sir Campbell, adelante - accedió. ¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Sir Borthwick al ver a su esposa llorando desconsolada, a la cual se acercó para cobijarla, pero ella se levantó de pronto, alejándose de ahí.

\- Queremos saber algunas cosas Sir Borthwick, tome asiento junto a su esposa – le solicitó a Sir Borthwick.

\- ¿Qué pasa linda? – preguntó Sir Borthwick a su esposa, al ver cómo lo trataba.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿quien es ella? – le cuestionó rudamente, aventándole la fotografía a sus pies.

\- ¡Dios del cielo...Candice...!

Continuará...

Notas.

Hola chicas, espero que les esté gustando esta controvertida historia, para quién pregunta si soy holandesa, ¿por que lo dices? me has intrigado ¡cuéntame!


	15. Chapter 15

**Pasión africana**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 ** _Inicio del flash back_**

\- ¡Noooo! Suéltenme, por favor, ¿qué quieren? ¡Somos ciudadanos norteamericanos, somos estudiantes...déjenos en paz! – solicitó Annie sin entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Cállese señorita! Usted es criminal alemana – respondió el teniente.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé hablar alemán, déjenos en paz! – respondió aturdida.

\- Señor, solo faltan dos – le informó el cabo.

\- ¡Son unos brutos! – insulto Patty cuando le torcían la mano por agarrarla tan fuerte.

\- ¡Déjenos en paz! – gritó Annie de nueva cuenta intentando escapar.

\- No quería hacer esto, pero me han obligado – el cabo la tomó de los cabellos y la regresó dándole un golpe con puño cerrado a Annie, noqueándola instantáneamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – el teniente quiso detener el golpe, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- No me han dejado de otra, tuve que pegarle porque no se callaba, ¡podría llamar la atención! – respondió él, preocupado. ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó él.

\- Hemos encontrado a otro, falta una señorita – informó otro cabo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Terry cuestionó enojado al ver el ojo amoratado de Annie. ¡Annie, Annie, son unos bestias! – al decir esto sintió el cañón de un arma, lo que hizo que se callara y segundos después lo golpearon en la cabeza.

\- ¿Ya fueron por ella? – preguntó enojado

\- Sí, enseguida la encontraremos – informaron otros soldados.

En la cárcel alemana, un mes después...

\- ¿Qué daño hemos hecho? Ha pasado un mes desde que nos secuestraron y no hemos sabido nada, Patty está más triste cada día y yo he querido gritar con todas mis fuerzas por éste encierro, por ésta suerte, ¿cuánto hubiese querido tener la fuerza de Candy para no sufrir? Archie se encuentra abatido, quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que piensa? Casi no habla, ya no se queja, come cuando le indican que lo haga y bebe cuando tiene sed. Stear siente que la vida se le va cada minuto, de pronto lo encuentras haciendo juguetes con los restos de la comida o hablando de Candy, jamás pensé tener envidia de mi hermana, pero a nadie le importa lo que sucede. Un día me desperté y vi a Terry observándome, mi ojo se ha restablecido por completo, solo un par de zonas moradas, me pareció muy tierno, esa pose de autosuficiente ya no estaba ahí, sólo supe que Terry estaba enamorado de Candy como alguna vez lo había hecho Archie y Anthony. Pero en este momento, de un día a otro, él ya no estaba con nosotros, un guardia nos enteró de que había huido, él nos había dejado y no le importamos, no quería aceptarlo y no lo acepto, él fue tan amable y tan atento conmigo en los últimos días que no creo que haya huido.

Alguna vez Elisa había dicho que el duque Grandchester era influyente, quizás él solo sacó a su hijo mientras nosotros, no creemos que Candy haya hecho algo y ni siquiera nuestras familias.

¿Dónde quedó la dulce señorita Brighter cuando ha visto los horrores del mundo? Unos hombres que sólo nos ven como criminales no como personas, me pregunto, ¿qué paso con mis modales, con mis pertenencias, con mis amigas, con mis padres? ¡Todos ellos ya no valen para mí, no mientras esté en este encierro! Ahora sólo me queda llorar, llorar es lo único que me da valor, que me infunde una coraza para sobrevivir, siento como si éstas seis paredes comprimieran mi angelical comportamiento, siento que me ahogo aquí adentro, no sé que decir, sólo quisiera gritar, dejar en el aire toda mi furia y todo mi enojo y toda mi desgracia; ¿algún día saldremos de aquí? ¿Algún día volveré a ver la luz del sol? ¿Algún día perdonaré a los Brighter? ¿Qué hago con ésta encrucijada? ¿Qué hago con este dolor que me consume? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ¿qué horrible forma de madurar? Apenas tengo quince y pareciera que han pasado cinco años más. ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver Candy? ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Huiste en realidad, te mataron? ¡Nooo, no pueden haberlo hecho, se ha ido un hilo de mi alma, estoy tan desesperada, perder a mi hermana! Pienso que sigo siendo egoísta, quizás Candy ya esté en el cielo y yo aquí sufriendo por un encierro injusto, ya no sé en qué pensar, me estoy volviendo loca, pero aún así trato de sonreír... – Annie manejaba su soliloquio mental de forma controversial.

¡Cuán injusta había sido la vida con todos, con ella, pero había sido justa para Candy!

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

En el campamento

Candy y Albert se encontraban bajando cosas del automóvil, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, Albert le sonreía a su novia y ella se sonrojaba, lo cual le hacía mucha gracia al rubio.

\- ¡Albert, Candy regresaron! – exclamó Alfred.

\- Sí, compramos algunas cosas y le enviaron otras tantas a usted – le informó Candy, entregándole algunos paquetes.

\- ¡Gracias Albert, Candy qué linda te ves! – Alfred desde que conoció a Candy le había caído muy bien y para ser una adopción parecía una chica de sociedad a pesar de las travesuras.

\- Albert me compró vestidos y yo quiero regalarle los míos a Marie, así tendrás algo lindo de mi parte, la mayoría son nuevos – afirmó ella, sonriendo y siendo oída en parte por Pierre, John y Marie.

\- ¡Candy qué linda, gracias! – saltó Marie por tan bello regalo, ni aunque trabajara toda su vida podría comprar uno solo.

\- Por cierto, tenemos cosas que contarles – soltaron a medias.

\- ¡Ah, ya llegaron! – espetó Pierre sin tantas ganas como los demás.

\- ¡Sí, llegamos! ¿Por qué lo dices así? – preguntó Albert intentando saber qué pensaba Pierre.

\- ¡Alfred, Alfred, se acerca un automóvil! – gritó John.

\- Veamos ¿qué pasa? ¿Si es un automóvil? – preguntó Candy.

\- ¿Quienes serán? – cuestionó Alfred.

\- Esperemos a que lleguen aquí y lo sabremos – respondió él, observando la reacción de Pierre, quién se ponía nervioso.

\- Buenas noches, buscamos al director del campamento – preguntó uno de los hombres cuando el automóvil se detuvo y se bajaron, uno detrás de otros.

\- Buenas noches, soy yo, soy Alfred, ¿quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Alfred.

\- Mi nombre es Stephan y soy veterinario, él es Alec y es un clérigo – respondió sin un atisbo de conocer a Alfred, ya que Pierre podría ser cualquiera de los hombres que ahí se encontraban.

\- Mucho gusto y buenas noches – saludaron todos.

\- Buenas noches, el profesor Alaistar nos ha enviado para ayudarle en lo que podamos. Aquí tiene la carta de admisión y estos son nuestros papeles para verificación de identidad – Alec entregó el sobre cerrado y Alfred lo tomó.

\- Gracias, me lo llevo y los veo en la cena. Albert, Candy, ¿nos acompañan? – solicitó Alfred, esperando que ellos aceptaran.

\- Compramos la cena para todos, denos una hora y lo tendremos listo – aseguraron ambos rubios.

\- Gracias – agradecieron todos en conjunto.

\- Es un placer servírselos, vamos Albert – Candy se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza y jaló a Albert a la cocina.

\- Claro, Marie vamos, nos ayudas – él no se opuso, pero jaló a su vez a Marie.

\- Sí claro – susurró ella, observando a Stephan.

\- Pierre ofréceles a los señores sus habitaciones, deja que descansen y nos acompañan a la cena ¿verdad? – mientras los jóvenes preparaban la cena, Alfred invitaba a Stephan y Alec a cenar también.

\- Sí, será un placer ser atendido por tan bellas señoritas – aseguró Alec, dado que se dio cuenta como Stephan observaba a Candy y Marie observaba a Stephan.

\- Alec y Stephan ¿me acompañan? – Pierre soltó la invitación.

\- Por supuesto, te seguimos – aseguraron siguiéndolo.

\- ¿Cuándo le diremos a Alfred...? – preguntó Alec impaciente.

\- Pronto, sólo tendremos que saber ¿qué sucede aquí? – respondió Stephan.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó Alec.

Alfred se encaminó hacia su oficina, entró, se sentó y abrió el paquete que Alec había entregado en sus manos, dentro del sobre había fotos de Candy y Lady Borthwick, sonriendo ante ello, volvió a los papeles y de entre otras cosas encontró una carta dirigida a él.

 _Sir Carnegie_

Espero que usted se encuentre bien, todo marcha formidable por aquí exceptuando que el plan está puesto en marcha, adjunto a ésta carta se le mandan unas fotografías de la señorita "Andley" y de Lady Borthwick. Como apreciará, el parecido entre las dos es innegable, por otro lado, el duque Lemarque quiere ser más listo que nosotros, por lo que hay que actuar rápidamente. Alec es clérigo del tribunal y Stephan es Sir Carmichael hijo.

Por otro lado, como ya sabe, usted podría encontrarse con algunas eventualidades, estaremos en contacto y destruya esta carta en cuanto la haya recibido.

 _Sir Clawdel._

Alfred cerró el sobre y junto con la carta lo acercó a un quinqué abierto, observando como se quemaba, lo lanzó en una cubeta de latón y se recostó un poco, a pensar que todo ello era complicado y que Pierre pensaba que algo tramaban.

Mientras que en el tribunal de Lyon

\- ¡Dios del cielo! Candice...pero...¿Qué quiere decir esto Sir Campbell? – cuestionó Sir Borthwick alzando la voz.

\- ¡Es Candice, su hija! – respondió él con toda la tranquilidad.

\- ¡No... Sí...! ¡Pero ella ha muerto... hace años! – volvió a subir la voz.

\- Recién nacida no, de eso estamos seguros o no ¿Sir Borthwick? – la preguntó sarcástica su esposa, que lo miraba estupefacta por la confesión tan abrupta que había recibido.

\- ¡Mujer, no me mires así! El médico me dijo que había muerto cuando sucedió el parto, así que pensé que era cierto. Te la di y la estrechaste por un largo rato, después te seguí hasta el cementerio familiar y cuando la dejaste en la fosa improvisada, le echamos la tierra sobre su cuerpecito. Al pasar unas horas, tú ya te habías ido, entonces escuché un llanto interrumpido, así que con las manos y ansioso comencé a abrirla, encontrando el cuerpo de Candice moviéndose, fue increíble, ¡estaba viva! Había comido tierra y apenas oxigenaba, al verla tan grave la encargué con el médico cuando salía de la mansión y preferí que te quedaras con la idea de que había fallecido, así que en ese momento me fui a Londres donde radicaba el médico de la familia. Días después me avisó que un especialista que vivía en Chicago podría ayudarme y obviamente me fui allá con la promesa de que Candice estaría mejor.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que cuando llegué, el médico de nombre Bhaltair lo habían asesinado en el tren que iba hacia Chicago...y Candice ya no estaba en el tren, la habían robado y desapareció, me quedé un tiempo por allá, pero nada, después de muchos años, alguien que no conocía me mandaba fotos de algún lugar de Illinois donde Candice parecía feliz aunque no supiera con quién vivía, todo eso sucedió hasta los 10 años, cuando se me comunicó que había fallecido.

\- ¡Noooo... Noooo puede ser! ¡No puede estar muerta, ella es! ¡Ella debe ser! ¡Dime que es ella! – pidió lastimeramente la dama presente, desecha y llorosa, se dejó caer a los pies de su esposo, que apenas podría con la culpa y no le miraba a los ojos.

\- ¡No lo sé Beagen, no lo sé! Ella es... ¿la chica Andley? – se atrevió a cuestionar.

\- ¡Sí, ella es Candice White Andley! – aseguró Sir Campbell.

\- ¡Pero entonces no está muerta, podemos recuperarla! – exclamó Sir Borthwick.

\- No es tan fácil Sir Borthwick, primero porque pronto será la esposa de Sir Andley y segundo porque tendríamos que comprobar que es su hija – le advirtió, mirando como se desmoronaba.

\- ¡El parecido con Beagen es increíble, nos creerán! – aseguró Sir Borthwick.

\- Lo sabemos, pero la señorita Candice es...especial y no creo que se parezca a nadie de su familia – ahora Sir Campbell también lo aseguró.

\- ¿Cómo especial? – quiso saber su esposa.

\- ¡Temeraria, aventurera! – Sir Campbell estaba sumamente divertido ante los rostros desencajados de Lady y Sir Borthwick .

\- Beagen no es así, es más ni siquiera ha hecho algo sin mí, ¿verdad? – Sir Borthwick quiso saber,.

\- No, nada. Mis padres me criaron a la antigüita – aseguró ella.

\- Pues aquí hay algo que se sale de nuestro conocimiento. Si ella no es Candice sólo ha sido una coincidencia – resolvió Sir Campbell como si nada.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos verla? – preguntó ella, ansiosa.

\- No podemos, Sir Andley y su hija están en África en estos momentos – comenzó a explicarles.

\- ¡Pues iremos ahí! – exclamó Sir Borthwick, pensando y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Lo dudo, tardaríamos un mes en llegar hasta allá, pero lo más importante es el duque Lemarque, Sir Andley está en lo correcto, ¡déjenlo que se case con Candice en lo que todos nos movemos a África! – expresó Sir Borthwick.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – cuestionó lady Borthwick incrédula.

\- Por supuesto, su plan lo cubre todo, ¿saben lo que pasará si se enteran de que además de ser una Andley por matrimonio, es una Borthwick por nacimiento? Será una tremenda noticia para Lemarque, preferimos que piense que no es más que la hija de Sir Andley por adopción, me entienden, por el momento ser una Borthwick es una pesadilla para todos – les soltó.

\- Entiendo, pero por supuesto que iremos a África – le informó Sir Borthwick tajante.

\- No, no lo harán. Lady Borthwick el parecido entre tú y ella es increíble, ¿crees que no se darán cuenta? – cuestionó Sir Campbell.

\- Es cierto Beagen, tú y ella son como dos gotas, será mejor que esto lo arreglemos más adelante – sugirió su marido,

\- ¡Pero estará casada! – regañó lady Beagen.

\- Les aseguro que está segura – afirmó Sir Campbell.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saberlo.

\- ¡William la ama! – exclamó sonriendo.

\- Pero... – intentaron interrumpir.

\- Es su tutor, no su padre – les recordó.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Sir Borthwick pidió confirmación.

\- ¡Segurísimo! – asintió y volvió a sonreír,

\- Tengo mis dudas – comenzó Sir Borthwick.

\- No importa que las tengas... Es lo mejor para tu hija, ¡sí es que lo es! – aseguró una vez más Sir Campbell, dando un golpe a su escritorio.

\- Por supuesto que lo es... – respondió con seguridad Sir Borthwick.

\- Entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo, les contaré el plan que se une al de William Andley, usted tampoco puede unirse a las reuniones en Londres, le ha quedado claro. Lemarque no puede saber del parecido entre lady Borthwick y Candice, por lo que le sugerimos que se vayan a su casa de campo, ésta vez William le ganará una partida al duque Lemarque, ya lo verán...

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

**Pasión africana**

 **Capitulo XV**

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

\- Tengo tanto miedo, como desearía que Julie estuviera aquí, al menos me daría compañía, Candy, ¿habrás escapado? Si has escapado estarás buscándonos, si mi abuela Martha se enterara me la imagino con un montón de órdenes, es capaz de que ella viene aquí, pero no sabe dónde encontrarme. Annie parece preocupada y esta muy triste, Candy una vez me dijo que ella era una cobarde, pero realmente pienso que está aterrada, también lo estoy, pero al recordar como Candy es valiente yo, yo lo intento con muchas ganas, pero creo que nadie me cree, nadie cree que yo pueda resistir éste encierro. Ha pasado una semana desde que Terry desapareció de aquí, Archie sigue enfadado porque al parecer se ha escapado, sin decirle a nadie, los guardias dicen que su padre ha intercedido, lo que hace preguntarme, mis padres harían lo mismo por mí. Ya no quiero estar aquí, por qué estoy aquí. Siento como si mis fuerzas me abandonaran, mi espíritu temeroso solo está en mi cabeza, pero lo demás, no sé de dónde ha salido, supongo que de algún lado, solo tenía que verme en un gran problema para reaccionar y ahí si que tampoco sé cuando vendrán por mí y cuándo me sacarán – se preguntaba mentalmente Patty.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Archie llevaba un par de horas despierto, la verdad es que todos dormían poco, pero lo que más hacia era estar en vigilia para oír que hacían los guardias. De un momento a otro, la portezuela se abrió ferozmente, alguien entró con sigilo, observando cómo las chicas estaban dormidas, Archie pareció notar que aquel hombre los estaba analizando, cuando de pronto...

\- ¡Hey, despierten! – les ordenó en un alemán muy brusco.

Archie enseguida se levantó, queriendo saber que sucedía, después despertó a las chicas y uno a uno se colocaron juntos, en la pared.

\- Así me gusta, que sean obedientes. Han aprendido muy bien en lo que va de éste mes, les queremos dar una buena noticia, tienen nuevo carcelero dado que al otro lo fusilamos – sonrió alegremente. No quieren saber ¿por qué? – cuestionó Stear.

\- Porque el otro, recibió dinero por sacar al castaño, creo que se llamaba Grandchiton...bueno algo así, ahora el teniente será su nuevo guardia – les mostró a un joven pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

Archie y Stear se quedaron pensando, un alemán pelirrojo y de ojos verdes y más alto que los alemanes comunes, eso estaba muy raro. Pero más raro aún era que al verlos les haya ligeramente sonreído, eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

\- Bien, ahora que lo conocen, espero no tener noticias de que ustedes también han escapado ¿verdad, teniente Wilham? – los miró a todos para que supieran que no iban a recibir gran trato por tener nuevo guardia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no señor! – respondió el teniente con la mano en el pecho.

\- ¡Teniente, sígame! – ordenó su jefe, salió de la celda tan rápido que el teniente Wilham al momento de cerrar soltó un papel y les guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡No es cierto...! – exclamó Archie presintiendo lo que ese papel significaba.

Una vez que el militar se fue, Archie corrió por el papel, desdoblándolo.

\- ¡Candy! – susurró Archie, sorprendido.

Mientras el teniente Wilham era aleccionado para su puesto, en el campo escocés...la supuesta familia de Candy no encontraba consuelo.

\- ¡Mujer, deja de preocuparte, ella está bien! – aseguró de determinada forma Sir Borthwick.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Además ella debería escoger con quién casarse! ¡R quiero abrazarla! ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros, de que Sir Andley es la persona correcta? – se cuestionó.

\- Sir Campbell pensó que podrías cuestionarte esto, así que me dio los libros cronológicos del Clan Andley...toma – Sir Borthwick los tomó de su portafolio de cuero y se los extendió a su esposa. Léelos y sabrás que el corazón de Candy estará seguro... – argumentó saliendo de la habitación conyugal.

\- Clan Andley de Escocia... 1501...¿1501? – lady Borthwick comenzó a leer.

Mientras en el campamento... Candy elaboraba junto a Albert el desayuno de todos los médicos, era una actividad que le gustaba hacer junto a él. Pero lo más importante era que justo antes de que apareciera Alec, sorprendiéndolos, ambos se encontraban en otro tipo de diversión y es que Candy al pasar de los días se había vuelto más curiosa acerca de los besos que recibía de su novio..

\- Candy, ¿qué madrugadora eres? – exclamó Alec sorprendido de verla en un fresco vestido veraniego.

\- Buenos días, preparamos el desayuno casi siempre, Alfred ayer se acostó muy tarde y no esperábamos que se levantara a hacer el desayuno, así que nos adelantamos – aseguró ella.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿puedo ayudarles? – se ofreció Alec, tenía wué hacer algo porque si no se le podría ir la lengua.

\- Por supuesto, si gusta puede ir ordenando la mesa. Allí en ese mueble está lo necesario – sugirió la rubia.

\- Gracias pequeña – agradeció Alec, yendo hacia donde le indicaban.

\- De nada – sonrío la rubia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

\- ¡Buenos días, Alec! – saludó Albert cuando observaba que sacaba un mantel.

\- ¡Buenos días Albert! Pondré la mesa – le informó rápidamente.

\- Candy ese es tu trabajo – advirtió a la rubia mientras ella le sonreía.

\- No te molestes con ella Albert, en el monasterio somos serviciales y me sentiría incómodo que no me dejaras ayudarte – refirió Alec sonriente por la reprimenda de Candy.

\- Bueno, pues manos a la obra – sugirió el monje.

Albert regresó a la cocina, Candy vació el café en una jarra de barro para que se sirviera en la mesa y Alec pensó para sí, que indudablemente, la señorita Andley era como Sir Campbell la había descrito, sencilla y encantadora. Aunque muchas de las veces quisiera haber sabido más de ella durante su trayecto, al parecer la persona que más les daría información era ella misma.

\- Candy llama a todos a desayunar, por favor – pidió Albert.

\- Sí – la rubia obedeció, yendo a tocar a todas las habitaciones y luego de escuchar voy en un momento por parte de cada uno de los veterinarios, después se dirigió a la cocina y al ultimo se paró al lado de Albert para esperarlos.

Candy los recibió sonriendo y al ver la mesa, muchos se sorprendieron, pero más Pierre.

\- ¡Alec pusiste la mesa, increíble! – exclamó Stephan asombrado por tal acontecimiento.

\- ¡Epa, por qué increíble! – exclamó molesto Alec.

\- Es que bueno, no te gusta – explicó Stephan.

\- Pero lo hago aunque no me guste, todos los días en el monasterio – advirtió el monje.

\- Es en serio, es muy elegante –alabó Pierre sardónico.

\- ¿Lo crees, Pierre? - preguntó Alec un tanto incrédulo y haciéndolo enfadar.

\- Por supuesto, dado el lugar donde estamos – comenzó a reír por su broma.

\- No por ser esto un campamento alejado de la civilización vamos a comer como mendigos, además no lo puedo evitar, así crecí y así seré por mucho tiempo... más, Candy quieres hacerme el honor de sentarte – preguntó Alec sonriéndole y tratando de evitar la mirada recelosa de Pierre.

\- Gracias y está muy bonita la mesa Alec – la rubia lo felicitó.

\- De nada pequeña, ¿dije algo malo? – cuestionó mientras miraba que los rubios sonreían.

\- Así me dice Albert desde niña – le informó Candy al monje.

\- Pues más a mi favor, Candy eres una dulce y linda niña, si Albert me lo permite – sonrío ante tal información y después quiso saber si el rubio le daba permiso para decirlo.

\- ¡Me hace sonrojar! – atinó a decirle cuando ya se encontraba coloreada.

\- Creo que Candy, sólo es Candy y nada más... – respondió Albert con amor.

\- ¡Albert...no comiences...! – Candy pensaba que aquellos dos tenían la empresa de hacerla sonrojar.

\- Es la verdad, espero que sigas siendo como eres... – afirmó Albert.

\- ¡Basta los dos, no la incomoden, siéntense a desayunar! – ordenó Alfred, lo que los hizo que se sentaran casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, todos tenemos comida, pero... ¿por qué no la tiene Candy? – cuestionó Stephan.

\- Candy tiene comida especial, Stephan – informó John, antes de que Pierre lo hiciera.

\- Desde que Candy llegó ha estado un poco deprimida, cuando Albert llegó la tiene en una dieta – terminó de decir Pierre.

\- ¿Deprimida? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Alec ya que eso no lo sabía y al parecer ellos lo compartían como si hablaran del clima.

\- Ah, bueno, fue sólo unos días... – Candy intentó despistarlos.

\- ¡Semanas! – arremetió Marie.

\- ¡Meses informó Alfred! – soltó el hombre sonriendo.

\- ¡No es cierto, fue sólo un mes! – rebatió la rubia haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

\- Y eso ¿por qué Candy? – quiso saber Stephan.

\- Podemos hablar en otro momento, tengo que acabarme esto en una hora, ¡Albert es mucho! – protestó Candy haciendo una mueca.

\- Tienes que acabártelo, si no...no te daré un súper regalo que te llegó desde Chicago... - advirtió Albert.

\- ¡Regalo, ¿qué es?! Albert dímelo, dime qué me mandaron...¿Cuándo? ¡Ayer no lo vi, Albert dime, siempre me lo dejas en suspenso, detesto que hagas eso! - dijo Candy haciendo un mohín.

\- Lo dicho Candy eres una hermosa niña y más cuando sabes que el regalo es de allá – refirió Albert burlándose de ella.

\- ¡Eres malo! - refutó la rubia enfurruñada.

\- ¡No te enfurruñes y come, provecho! - todos estaban maravillados por su interacción, hasta Pierre se encontraba extrañado, tanto que solo le quedó mirar a suplanto, mientras Albert le mandaba un beso al aire a su novia, eso sí sin wue los demás se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡Buen provecho a todos! - Alfred alzó la voz y todos comenzaron a comer.

Alec había averiguado algo importante, Albert y Candy se conocían muy bien, y él la adoraba.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

**Pasión Africana**

 **Capítulo XV B**

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

 _...White...escocesa...rescate...destrucción..._

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Stear.

\- ¡Que Candy dio aviso a Escocia para que nos rescataran...! ¿destrucción? ¡Debemos comernos éste papel! No debe haber ningún comprobante de que sabemos que nos ¡rescatarán! – sonrió Archie.

\- ¡Esto es...! – se alegró Annie.

\- ¡Es una buena noticia, Candy no nos olvidó! – mencionó Patty muy emocionada.

\- El teniente Wilham es entonces... - Stear iba a decirlo.

\- Es escocés, por eso su mal alemán, pero no debe ser militar, sino un... – Archie se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Lord? – Annie sugirió.

\- No, un Sir, un miembro del Tribunal de Lyon, chicos tienen que prometerme que nadie comentará nada de esto y menos ante un guardia – refirió y advirtió Archie.

\- Sí – aseguraron los demás.

\- ¡Pues que así sea! – respondió Archie, metiéndose el pedazo de papel en la boca y tragándoselo después. ¡Bendita seas Candy! ¿En dónde estarás? – susurró momentos después.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su celda, recargando la frente en los barrotes, suspiró de momento y luego se dio la vuelta para hacerlo alrededor de la celda, sabía que estar sentado no le serviría de mucho.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Mientras todos los involucrados en el plan de Albert se movían a la perfección sin que él lo supiera, los integrantes del tribunal de Lyon lo hacían de la misma manera, pero encubiertos, Alec y Stephan en África con Alfred, John y Abad; el teniente Wilham con los chicos, Sir Campbell con Sir y Lady Borthwick, reteniéndolos y sobretodo Sir Abhainn Carnegie, que en esos momentos se entrevistaba con el mayordomo de los Andley, Fred.

Fred se encontraba en la cocina, desayunando cuando el sonido de la puerta principal de la mansión se escuchó hasta allí por medio de un sistema de campanas, colocándose de pie y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba sobre su muslo y que después la colocó sobre la mesa, salió caminando de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Levantó la vista del suelo, se acomodó el corbatín, la levita, pasó sus manos sobre el cabello peinado hacia atrás y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó Abhainn Carnegie tomándose el ala del sombrero en son de saludo..

\- ¡Buenos días, señor...! – el mayordomo quiso saber antes de decirle completamente.

\- Soy Lord Thomas Straight, policía real inglés, vengo a una reunión con George Johnson y el Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque – le informó a Fred.

\- El Duque Lemarque aún no llega, pero pase, el Sr. Johnson lo está esperando en la biblioteca, pase por aquí – Fred le indicó que lo siguiera.

Minutos después y luego de haber tocado la puerta de la biblioteca, entró un ceremonioso Fred.

\- Adelante – respondió George.

\- Sr. Johnson, Lord Thomas Straight viene a verlo – le indicó cuándo el interpelado se encontraba alzando la cabeza.

\- Claro Fred, dile que pase. ¡Buenos días Lord Straight, qué gusto verlo! Puedes retirarte Fred – le pidió al mayordomo quién apenas recibió la indicación salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, yendo a la cocina para terminar su desayuno.

\- Dejemos la formalidad inglesa por el momento, no creo correcto que los demás se enteren de mi nombre, ¿está usted de acuerdo señor Johnson? – cuestionó Lord Straight.

\- Por supuesto Sir Carnegie, Sir Campbell me comentó que mandaría a alguien, pero creo que usted es muy joven – criticó un poco preocupado.

\- ¡E impetuoso! – agregó Abhainn, sonriéndole y levantado las cejas repetidamente. Pero tengo la suficiente preparación para éstos menesteres señor Johnson, créame usted. Mi padre Sir Carnegie, me ha aleccionado lo suficiente como para tomar su cargo desde hace un par de años en lo que él se dedica a actividades más entretenidas ahora, muy filantrópicas por cierto – explica Abhainn, receloso de esas actividades.

\- Espero que su señor padre, se encuentre bien – le desea George.

\- Mejor que usted y yo, eso se lo aseguro, él está cuidando de la señorita Andley desde que llegó a San Pedro con nuestro cobarde amigo el duque Lemarque – se aventuró a decir Abhainn.

\- Veo que Albert les ha contado algo más que yo no sé, quizás podría decirme ¿qué es eso? – cuestionó George curioso.

\- Pues sólo le puedo decir que dos de mis compañeros en el tribunal son los nuevos médico y clérigo del campamento Nuevo Amanecer en San Pedro, África – sonrío para sí al ver el rostro sonriente de Albert.

\- ¡Quiere decir que siempre si se casarán! – exclamó el castaño contento.

\- Si no encuentra una mejor salida sí, aunque hay otro problema, observe ésta foto – Abhainn le entregó una foto que sacó de su portafolio de cuero.

\- ¡Qué linda es la señorita Andley, ¿verdad?! – exclamó George sin poder creerlo.

\- Sin duda, observe el pie de la foto al reverso – solicitó Abhainn.

\- ¡1898! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quién es ella? – cuestiona el castaño sin entenderlo.

\- ¿George, éstas ocupado? – entra la señora Elroy sin tocar y se sorprende de ver ahí a otro señor...escocés, con un George muy pálido.

\- Pase lady Andley, creo que debo informarla sobre esto a usted también, buenos días, mi nombre es Abhainn Carnegie, hijo de Sir Alfred Carnegie, mi padre es el encargado de asegurar la virtud e integridad de su sobrina nieta Candice White Andley – le informó después de besar el dorso de su mano. A sus pies, Lady Andley – terminó por decir.

\- Gracias, ¿de qué debo enterarme? – cuestionó la matriarca.

\- Supongo que conoce a ésta persona – Abhainn le proporciona otra foto a la dama Borthwick.

\- ¡Es Candy, por supuesto que la conozco! – exclama la matriarca.

\- La foto es del año 1898, puede mirarlo al pie de la misma – informa Abhainn a medias.

\- Esto es una broma, ¿quién es? – pregunta la señora Andley.

\- ¡Lady Beagen Borthwick, a la edad de dieciséis años! Ese fue su año de presentación, Lady Andley – concluyó Abhainn.

\- ¡Qué está usted diciendo! Me quiere decir que Candy es hija natural de lady Beagen Borthwick, ¡es una bastarda! – gritó exasperada la matriarca.

\- No, un momento, no he terminado de explicarlo, lady Andley no es hija legítima de Sir William Andley, pero si es hija legítima de Sir y Lady Borthwick, ella heredará 26 propiedades por parte de la Corona Inglesa por casarse con William Andley y 32 propiedades por parte de la Corona Escocesa por ser Sir Andley quien la despose – siguió con la información que tenía en su poder.

\- ¡Cielo santo! No puede estarme pasando a mí, me está diciendo que Candy pertenece a otro clan y que además la Cámara de los Lyon sabe que no es hija legítima de nuestra familia, ¡que es...adoptada! – sugiere la dama.

\- Por supuesto señora Elroy, sabemos cada cosa, circunstancia y detalle de la vida de Candice Andley por compromiso, pero cómo usted ha visto, el Tribunal no ha intercedido en las decisiones del Patriarca de la familia y ésta información muy pocos la tienen – asegura Abhainn, caminando hacia donde estaba George.

\- Entonces ¿qué se ha decidido hacer? – pregunta la matrona.

\- En primera dejaremos que Sir Andley realice su plan como lo tiene estructurado, en segunda, si se tiene que casar con Candy, le ha sido proporcionado un clérigo verdadero, los papeles son éstos, como verá usted todo está en regla. La licencia real de matrimonio inglesa y escocesa llegarán en unas semanas, pero fechada hace cuatro meses, por lo que cuando Lemarque quiera solicitar una para la boda con su hijo no pueda celebrarla, en cuanto a la verdadera identidad de lady Andley, no se dará a conocer hasta que Lemarque agote todas las posibilidades para obligar a Candy a que realice el matrimonio con su hijo..., es un riesgo que alguien se entere del parentesco con Sir Borthwick, ésta es una larga historia, pero no es bueno que se las cuente en estos momentos, porque cuando me enteré, ese día Sir Campbell se entrevistaría recién con Lady y Sir Borthwick, así que realmente poco sé de eso – terminó de argumentar Abhainn.

Toc, toc

\- Señor Johnson, Lady Elroy, ha llegado el duque Lemarque, adelante Duque – Fred le dio el pase y se despidió con un asentamiento a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Buenos días! Lady Andley, Sr. Johnson, perdonen mi retraso, no suelo llegar tarde a mis compromisos, pero no he sabido nada de mi hijo en estos días, así que me pasé por la oficina de telégrafos, esperando encontrarme con noticias de él y nada – informa Lemarque entusiasmado sin percatarse de la presencia de Lord Straight.

\- No se preocupe duque Lemarque, le presento a Lord Straigth, Lord él es el Duque Lemarque – la matriarca hace las presentaciones.

\- Lord Straight, no se me hace conocido, realmente no lo he visto en ningún lado, dígame de ¿dónde es usted? – cuestiona Lemarque curioso.

\- Pertenezco a los Lores por parte de la corona, mi padre ha fallecido cuando era muy joven, me ha dejado un puesto privilegiado en la Cámara de Lores, pero al ser un Duque Real, estoy trabajando más en negociaciones para buscar la libertad de los chicos Cornwell, Brighter y O'Brien aquí en Inglaterra – explica lord Straight.

\- ¡Duque real! ¡También soy uno real, Lord Straight! Bueno, pues es hora de irnos, la junta con el Teniente Wilham comienza en una hora, deben saber que es el nuevo encargado de la prisión y de los chicos Andley – refiere Lemarque, entre enojado por el comentario de Lord Straight y por el cambio del encargado de la prisión.

\- Usted disculpe, no quise ofenderlo, sólo traté de ampliar la respuesta, pues vámonos, no debemos de llegar tarde – alegó él pensando que si Lemarque no lo había reconocido eso ya era de gane.

\- Lord Straight, creo que debe de ir usted con la dama y yo iré con el Sr. Johnson – sugirió Lemarque ventajoso.

\- Aún no le informó nada de los avances, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera usted con madame Elroy y yo acompañaré a Lord Straight – intervino George demasiado oportuno.

\- Por supuesto, adelante madame – Lemarque se sintió cohibido y ofreció el paso a la señora Elroy.

\- Gracias, George te veremos en la prisión – respondió la señora Elroy.

\- Si madame Elroy, allá los alcanzamos – respondió el castaño inquieto, observándolos como salían de la biblioteca. ¿Qué debemos esperar del Duque Lemarque? – cuestionó George a Sir Carnegie.

\- Del Duque siempre espere lo peor, ésta misión se está complicando demasiado, tenemos a muchos agentes interviniendo entre ustedes y los Lemarque y ahora con los Borthwick en éste asunto será peor, si usted no me rescata hace unos momentos todo se habría echado a perder – susurra Sir Carnegie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el duque? – pregunta George.

\- ¿Quiere saber la verdad? – cuestiona intrigado Sir Carnegie.

\- Por supuesto, la verdad ante cualquier promesa de que no pasará nada, es mejor saberlo, se lo aseguro – dice George, ansioso.

\- Una posición en la realeza, unir las dos herencias y quedarse con ambas fortunas – informa Sir Carnegie caminando hacia el auto.

\- ¡Me está diciendo que todo esto es por dinero! – exclamó George molesto.

\- La familia del Duque Lemarque se ha visto a través de la historia envuelta en malos manejos de las herencias, según la información que tengo, Emmanuelle está a punto de quedarse en bancarrota, solo quiere casar a Pierre con el único propósito de que él herede la fortuna del fideicomiso que el padre de su esposa heredó a su hijo, es una cuantiosa fortuna, pero hay una situación que aprovecharemos, el que Lady Candice sea adoptiva y que él no lo sepa aún, será benéfico para ésta misión – aseguró Sir Carnegie.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe esto? – cuestionó George, entendiendo en parte lo que Campbell le había dicho por teléfono.

\- Sólo Campbell, usted y yo, quizás también un poco los Borthwick, pero ellos están custodiados en el campo – informa Sir Carnegie cuando se sube al auto.

\- Sólo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué Lemarque retuvo a La señorita Candy y no a otra heredera?

\- Eso me lo pregunta a mi, usted la conoce más, ¿por qué Lemarque la quiere para su hijo?

\- Porque la señorita Candice es todo menos una dama, siempre se ha resistido a todo lo que tenga que ver con los modales, las escuelas y lo que debe ser una señorita de sociedad...es justamente lo contrario, rompe las reglas de la sociedad, corre, grita, trepa, convive con los empleados, es atrevida, se arriesga, bueno que podría yo decirle... adora la naturaleza– refiere George, sonriendo ante eso último.

\- ¡Sólo es feliz y...!– se interrumpió Sir Carnegie.

\- ¡Libre...! – terminó diciendo George, mientras se dirigían hacia la cárcel alemana, a una hora de viaje rumbo a Hertfordshire.

\- ¡Una rara combinación para el Clan Andley! – sonrió Sir Carnegie.

\- ¡Más extraña es para los Borthwick, son muy conservadores! – soltó George maravillado.

\- Ni que lo diga – en éste momento fue que ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada, enrojeciendo por lo divertido de la situación.

Después de unos minutos, en los que hubo cambiado su humor y ya más tranquilos, Sir Carnegie y George expresaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Su alegría y su sonrisa son inigualables! – ambos hombres sonrieron por lo dicho y se conservaron en silencio el resto del camino.

George recordó los momentos en los que él compartió desde la distancia las travesuras de Candy y cómo había sido desde que fue adoptada por los Leagan; mientras que Carnegie seguía pasando en su memoria el informe que Sir Campbell le había dado, parecía que desde los diez años hacia atrás Lady Andley había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para las cuidadoras del orfanato, siempre responsable por la manutención de los niños y sobretodo de la humilde situación del Hogar de Ponny. Quizás había sido todo ello lo que la ayudó a soportar los maltratos ejercidos por la familia Leagan.

Recordó también que cuando llegó a sus manos la información de que Lady Andley había sobrevivido al viaje a México, se quedó bastante interesado y desde que había llegado a Londres para asistir al colegio San Pablo, se apostó al lado de éste para estar más informado sobre las actividades de Lady Andley. Muy en el fondo, él quería saber cuál era el componente que hacía que todos los chicos Andley siempre la siguieran, así como sucedía con los chicos del Hogar de Ponny, donde curiosamente la llamaban "jefe".

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVI**

Obviamente que la Señora Elroy y Lemarque fueron los primeros en llegar a la cárcel alemana, decidiendo esperar por Lord Straight y George, que tan sólo tardarían unos minutos en hacerlo. Cuando se estacionaron, George sugirió ir primero hacia la gran puerta de madera que era la entrada al castillo, enseguida Lord Straight se adelantó con él. Mirando la forma de moverse, lo imitó, finalmente él era escocés y George, inglés. Cuando llegaron a esa gran puerta los soldados alemanes que se encontraban a los lados de ésta, les obstaculizaron el paso.

¡Buenos días! - saludó un soldado desde el interior de la prisión.

¡Buenos días! Nos gustaría hablar con el teniente Wilhalm, por favor - solicita George muy serio como es costumbre inglesa.

Espere un momento - respondió el soldado que le abrió la puertecita que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada del castillo.

Minutos más tarde, el soldado vuelve a presentarse ante ellos.

El teninente Wilhalm lo espera señor, si me sigue - pidió el soldado con el fusil en el brazo. Espere ¿ellos también entrarán? - cuestiona cuando cuenta las sombras que desfilan por los pasillos.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Han venido anteriormente a éstas entrevistas, señor - refiere George.

¡Qué remedio! ¡Síganme todos! - suspira el soldado, siguiendo el camino hacia la oficina del Teniente Wilhalm.

Por supuesto, adelante - dio el paso, siguiendo al soldado, un tanto serio, pero nervioso George.

Toc, toc

Adelante soldado - el teniente Wilhalm da el acceso y sonríe ligeramente cuando reconoce a Lord Straight.

Señor, ellos son los Andrew, Lord Straight y el Duque Lemarque, vienen a las entrevistas que llevaban con el anterior teniente, recuerda que el General le había comentado de ello - le informa el cabo al teniente Wilhalm.

Sí, gracias soldado, puede retirarse - le dio permiso.

Enseguida teniente, permiso - se disculpó y salió.

¿Quieren tomar asiento? - ofreció el Teniente Wilhalm.

Gracias, espero que no retrasemos las entrevistas esperando que usted se entere de todo, muy respetuosamente - Lord Straight quiso saberlo.

Por supuesto - respondió Lord Straight.

¿Qué pasará con los chicos Andley, Brighter y Cornwell entonces? - cuestionó la matriarca un tanto conmocionada por el cálido recibimiento del teniente Wilhalm.

Sí de eso, en la última entrevista ustedes nos aseguraban que eran delincuentes alemanes y hoy Lord Straight nos trae varios papeles donde se demuestra que el joven Terry Grandchester era el único inglés y que los demás son hijos de familias prominentes de Chicago - refiere George, extendiéndole el sobre que le pasó Lord Straight en esos momentos.

Según los datos que me entregaron dice que el joven Grandchester ¡salió de aquí! - leyó el teniente.

¡Escapó! Querrá decir - sonrió Lemarque, haciendo que todos lo miraran y reprobándolo al mismo tiempo, sin decir que él había ayudado al Duque de Grandchester en ello.

No salió ni escapó, su padre logró corromper a su teniente, pero no por ello tienen que pagar los demás ¿o sí? - preguntó George, enfadado aún por lo que intentó decir Lemarque, como si no supiera que él tuvo que ver en el escape de Terry.

Eso es un punto que debo consultar, pero hay algo importante, ellos, los demás, ¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué todos visten de blanco? - preguntó cuando veía las fotografías que había sacado del sobre entregado del Real Colegio San Pablo y sus estudiantes.

Porque es el uniforme del Colegio San Pablo en Londres. Todos ahí visten de la misma manera, observe - George le muestra una foto con los chicos, ahí se encontraban todos, Terry, Candy, Annie, Stear, Patty y desgraciadamente, Niel y Elisa.

Estas son fotos del Real Colegio San Pablo y sus alumnos, se encuentra a unas horas del puerto de Southampton, donde en realidad no deberían de estar ya que se demoran unos cuantos días en llegar hasta Edimburgo en carruaje, pero quizás las monjas querían ahorrarse esos días, por eso se encontraban allí, sólo ha sido una confusión - aclara Lord Straight.

¿Quién es ella? - pregunta el teniente Wilhalm.

¡Ella es Lady Andley! - refirió George.

¿Inglesa o Americana? - cuestionó el militar.

¡Escocesa! - soltó la matrona.

¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¡Menos ella! - exclamó el militar, confundido.

Lady Andley está actualmente en África, por alguna razón no estaba con los chicos en ese momento - explicó Lord Straight.

¡Es muy linda y alegre! - refiere el militar, dibujando con el dedo índice la figura de Lady Candy.

Lo sabemos - sonrieron y exclamaron George y Lord Straight, lo que hizo enfadar al Duque Lemarque.

Bueno entonces ¿qué es lo que quieren ahora? - quiso saber el hombre, separando los ojos de la fotografía.

Que deje ir a los chicos, ésta es una investigación realizada por el gobierno de Escocia y la policía; los chicos Andley, Cornwell y las señoritas Brighter y O'Brien no son delincuentes alemanas - explica Lord Straight tomando otro sobre de cuero de su maleta y extendiéndoselo amablemente.

Gracias, pero esto saben que no lo resuelvo sólo, le puedo decir que tendrán que esperar, recibiré noticias de mi general, ¿entienden? - les preguntó a todos.

Sí por supuesto, sólo queríamos saber si podemos ver a los chicos - cuestionó Lord Straight cuidadosamente.

Esperen, preguntaré sobre ello - refirió él.

Gracias - dijo George.

¡Al parecer el que el teniente Wilhalm no esté tan involucrado en esto, ha servido de algo! - expresa la matrona.

Esperemos... - comentó Lemarque sardónico, esperara que sí porque al haber cumplido con su parte del contrato lograría lo que tanto esperaba.

Sólo podrá hacerlo usted madame - informó Wilhalm al entrar nuevamente a la oficina principal.

¿No estará hablando en serio? - cuestionó Lord Straight, preocupado.

Por supuesto, la señora Andley es una dama, ¡no podemos dejarla sola en un prisión! - comentó George alarmado.

Bueno...puede pasar con usted Lord Straight, apuesto que sabrá comportarse, ¿verdad? - preguntó al caballero presente.

Por supuesto, le seguimos - respondió el caballero en cuestión.

¡Espérenos aquí George, Duque...! - ordenó Lord Straight, demasiado sonriente.

¡Por supuesto! - mientras George sonreía por la expresión el Duque Lemarque fruncía el ceño por la misma.

¡Síganme! Los prisioneros han estado bien, sólo los notarán un poco sucios, por lo demás los hemos tenido en excelentes condiciones - explicó Wilhalm.

Gracias por esa información - respondió la matrona, dudosa de ello.

Sir... tenemos que guardar las apariencias - informó Sir Cathann. ¡Si alguien descubre quién soy, estaremos en problemas! - aseguró Sir Cathann en perfecto escocés.

Lo sé Sir Cathann, ¿cómo están los chicos? - preguntó luego de responder, un tanto preocupado.

No muy bien, apenas y tienen qué comer, espero que advierta a madame Andley que lo que verá no es agradable - sugirió el teniente Wilhalm.

Está bien, no se preocupe - acepta Lord Straight. Madame Andley, lo que verá ahora no será muy agradable, espero que lo tome en cuenta, las condiciones de los chicos son deplorables, así que espero que no parezca contrariada con ello - solicitó Lord Straight.

Estoy preparada para lo que sea, procuraré guardar la compostura - prometió ella.

De acuerdo, teniente Wilhalm, adelante - pidió Lord Straight.

Para lo que ambos veían no estaban preparados y mucho menos lo estaba Sir Carnegie; para Sir Cathann fue peor que la primera vez. Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente, queriendo ver quiénes eran los que llegaban. Patty y Annie se refugiaron detrás de Archie y Stear mientras observaban cómo abrían la puerta de su celda. La señora Elroy se encontraba en shock con lo que en esos momentos observaba, no podía creerlo, las condiciones de los chicos eran insalubres, los uniformes de las chicas sucios eran poco, los rastros de sus periodos se veían entre toda esa mugre que tenían en la ropa, lucían desmejoradas, llorosas, temerosas y sobretodo delgadas. Sus ojos pasaron a sus sobrinos, de igual forma, sólo que ellos lucían tan enfermos y delgados que sin duda, removieron algo en su corazón, no podía soportar lo que ella sentía. pero haciendo acopio de alguna fuerza que ella sabía que no existía y como se lo hubo prometido a Lord Straight, sacó fuerza del más allá y recobró la compostura, como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando se abrió camino hasta ellos, la matrona corrió hacia todos, pero las primeras en lanzarse hacia ella, fueron Annie y Patty, después de dos meses en esas condiciones, al final veían a alguien conocido, se sintieron tan dichosas que no se dieron cuenta que quizás la matrona estuviese aclamando que se alejaran por su aspecto y los aromas que despedían sus cuerpos; por ello decidieron apartarse, pero las manos de la matrona no las dejaron, las tenía como pegadas a sus espaldas y fue ahí, en ese momento, en el cual ella quería saber si podía apoyarlas y a su vez, se dejaron abrazar por la bien oliente matrona, que al parecer no le causaba ningún repudio por su apariencia y fue ahí que las tres comenzaron a llorar. Las tres derrumbaron su fortaleza y se confesaron sus dolores, ese simple abrazo y esas copiosas lágrimas derribaron las buenas costumbres y lo que la sociedad pensara, como una vez lo había dicho Candy; los sentimientos encontrados afloraban con la sensación de no poder acompañarlas y a ellas les agradaba tener a alguien de la familia luchando por ellas. porque sin duda Candy, desde donde estaba las había ayudado, sin saber en realidad el alto precio que debió pagar con tal de verlas felices, recuperadas, con sus familias y libres, aunque ella debiera pertenecer a la familia Lemarque.

Los chicos por su parte no pudieron moverse de dónde estaban, miraban con un dejo de tristeza esa unión, su tía abuela que odiaba ensuciarse y que además pensaba que no era de su condición social abrazar a las personas, quisieron saber si lo hacía de corazón, eso sí, los sentimientos fueron bien recibidos cuando la señora Elroy no las apartó, si no al contrario, las atrajo más. Archie no pudo evitar acongojarse, mientras Stear no se reprimió más, llegó la hora de saber algo más sobre Candy, todos parecían muy contentos de verlos, de saber que Terry no estaba más con ellos, pero y Candy, por qué no estaba ahí, algo tenía que estarla reteniendo en Londres.

¡Annie! ¡Patty! - susurró tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

¡Señora Elroy, señora Elroy! - gritaron ambas chiquillas.

¿Cómo han estado? - preguntó la matrona, queriendo saber.

Bien, dentro de lo que cabe señora Elroy, ¿sabe usted algo de Candy? - preguntó Annie, esperanzada. la señora Elroy, se limitó a sonreír ya que la pregunta de Annie la soprendió de sobremanera.

Sí, ella nos avisó y desde entonces tenemos entrevistas con la milicia alemana para que los liberen - informó Lord Straight, adelantándose a informarles.

¿Dónde está Candy? - preguntó Archie, saliendo de la oscuridad.

¡En África! - respondió Lord Straight, esperando una reacción diferente a la emitida.

¿África? ¿Qué hace allá? - cuestionó ahora Stear, sin entender del todo lo que su tía abuela y Lord Straight le contaba.

La secuestraron... - respondió la señora Elroy.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo que ha sido secuestrada? - exigió saber más de uno.

Bajen la voz, es una historia larga de contar, hay muchos miembros del Tribunal de Lyon en un plan en contra de quienes la secuestraron...sólo deben saber que ella está bien - contó Lord Straight en susurros.

¡Chicos! ¡Archie... Stear! - la señora Elroy los abrazó.

¡Tía abuela, va a ensuciarse! - respingó Archie.

¡Qué importa! ¡Me alegra verlos, pronto los sacaremos! - aseguró la tía abuela.

¡Tía abuela! ¡Te extrañamos! - volvieron a abrazarla.

¡Yo también! Sus padres... - se interrumpió la matriarca cuando los cuatro pares de ojos prestaban atención.

¿Mis padres? - preguntó Annie.

¡Los de todos, están aquí en Londres! ¡Candy mandó a llamarlos! ¡Quiso que sus padres se ocuparan de ustedes! ¡Como les corresponde! - explicó ella animada, ahora es que entendía la razón por la cual la rubia insistió en que los llamaran, aunque la idea provenía de Lemarque indirectamente.

¿Mis padres? - cuestionó Stear.

Sí, los Brigther, los Cornwell y por supuesto tus padres Patty, sí, todos están aquí, preocupados, tristes, parece que sufren de igual manera que ustedes - contó la señora Elroy.

¡No lo puedo creer, la abuela Martha aquí! - exclamó Patty llorando aún más.

¡Sí, también tu abuela, Patty! - afirmó la anciana.

Y ¿quién está con Candy? ¿Terry? - preguntó sardónico Archie, ganándose una reprobación por parte de todos.

No, el joven Grandchester está enclaustrado en el Castillo Grandchester - refirió Straight.

¿De verdad? - preguntó Stear.

Sí, el Duque, eso también es largo de contar - sonrió el caballero presente.

Entonces ¿qué pasa con Candy? - atinó a cuestionar Archie, al ver que nada sería contado.

La estamos protegiendo, sólo debemos contarles que Candy también estuvo enferma, que los extraña mucho, que se siente culpable por no ayudarles tan rápido como hubiera querido y... - la señora Elroy se interrumpió, volviéndose hacia Straight, como para que la ayudase a continuar.

Chicos, les pedimos que no confíen en nadie y sobretodo en nadie con el apellido Lemarque - solicitó Straight.

¿Por qué? - cuestionó Stear.

Porque el duque Lemarque quiere obligar a Candy a casarse con su hijo el Conde, dado que Candy firmó un contrato para que accediera a interceder por ustedes y sacarlos de prisión - resolvió informarles, de cualquier manera se iban a enterar.

¡Qué Candy ha hecho ¿qué cosa?! ¿Es estúpida o qué? - cuestionó el de cabello castaño claro.

¡Candy, no! ¡Seremos fuertes, lo seremos se los juro! ¡Candy, debe convencerla de que desista! - decía Annie aterrada, ya que cada que exclamaba algo, Annie iba hasta Lord Straight, que se limitaba a observarla, llorosa y con miedo.

¡Archie! ¡Compórtate! - pidió la matrona.

Lo siento tía Elroy, pero no entiendo ¿por qué lo hizo? - Archie estaba confundido.

Sencillo, ella no los tiene, no tiene quien la defienda como a nosotros - reflexionó Patty, quién soltaba lágrimas de tristeza. Ella siempre lo decía con otras palabras, pero es verdad, Candy se va a sacrificar por nosotros, otra vez. Annie a ti siempre te ayudó, recuérdalo; a mí también me ayudó con July y mi abuela; Stear, recuerda, te ayudó con tus inventos; Archie, ella se apartó de ti, para que tú pudieras estar al lado de Annie, porque Annie se lo pidió. ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros? ¡Nada, sólo esperar aquí madurando torpemente, sufriendo por los lujos que no tenemos, por la sociedad que no nos ha ayudado y ella, lejos, una huérfana que sólo cuenta con un gran corazón en otro continente preocupándose por nosotros, sacrificándose por nosotros y casándose con un desalmado que se aprovechó de ello! - respondió con coraje Patty. Dele las gracias por ese gran sacrificio, pero ¡no lo queremos! ¡Queremos que ella esté a salvo para variar! - se derrumbó violentamente, presa del llanto.

¡Tontos! - respondió Stear enfadado.

¿Lo son? - comentó Lord Straight.

¡Canalla! ¡Cómo se atreve! - Stear intentó golpearlo por ello.

¡Stear! - gritaron todos, sin poder creerlo.

¡Pero no se casará, porque ella si tiene quien la defienda chicos! - informó Lord Straight. ¡Eso es lo que tratamos de impedir! ¡Protegeremos a los miembros del Clan más poderoso de Escocia! ¡Lady Andley, sí tiene padres! ¡Impediremos entre todos que el Duque Lemarque se salga con la suya! ¡Se los juro! - exclamó Lord Straight.

Tienen cinco minutos - avisó un soldado, caminando hacia ellos y volviendo a su lugar.

Vengan muchachos, vamos, sean fuertes que yo también lo seré - prometió la matrona, volviéndolos a abrazar.

¡Tía abuela, salúdame a mis padres! - pidió Archie.

¡A mí también, díganles que los amamos! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sí mis niños, recuerden que nadie debe de saber nada - volvió a la súplica expuesta anteriormente.

De acuerdo, tía abuela - prometieron todos.

Los veremos después mis niños, me despido por ahora, hasta pronto - antes de partir dio un beso a cada uno.

Sí tía abuela, hasta pronto - y cada uno respondió de igual manera.

Hasta pronto, sean optimistas - pidió Lord Straight.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede pasar esto! ¿Las vio? ¿Los vio? ¡Todo esto no debió de haber sucedido! - gritó la matrona cuando estaban ya cerca de la oficina del teniente Wilhalm. ¡Pobres de mis niños! Candy, ahora sé qué se siente, me siento huérfana, me siento desalentada, me siento... ¡Dios santo, ¿qué hice?! ¿Qué he hecho? Los Leagan la hicieron desgraciada! ¡Yo la hice desgraciada y ahora ellos la hacen desgraciada! ¿Cuánto más esperamos arruinarle la vida? ¡Candy es tan tonta que aún tiene fe en nosotros! ¡Cree estúpidamente que aún tiene que demostrarnos que la queremos y nos preocupamos por ella! ¿Por qué no lo entendí antes? ¿Por qué fui tan ciega? Candy sólo nos creía superficiales, igual que mi sociedad y ella tan preocupada en darnos amor, ese que sólo ha recibido de las monjas y de los niños como ella... ¡Nosotros somos los huérfanos de corazón, no ella! ¡No ella! ¡No mi Candy! ¡No mi pequeña! ¡Mi pequeña niña que se ha comportado mejor que nadie! ¡Que ha tenido la fortaleza para ocupar un destino incierto! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué la obligué a hacer? - la señora Elroy rompió a llorar, tomando el brazo que Lord Straight le ofrecía para que llorara libremente, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran para liberar esa opresión que sentía en el pecho llevándose la mano a la boca - dónde tenía el pañuelo que Lord Straight le había dado minutos antes- para no hacer ruido.

Ahora era a ella la que le tocaba callar su pena, ahora era ella la que debía ser fuerte para sus sobrinos, ahora era ella la que debía defender con uñas y dientes a Candy, aún en contra de ella misma. La distinguida señora Elroy comprendía que lejos de gustarle el pensamiento de Candy, debía de pagar con algo más la vida de aquella chiquilla que tenía sólo el cúmulo de tristezas a su alrededor, el sólo haberla adoptado no era suficiente y eso se lo demostró la familia Brigther, que se limitaron a hablar de Annie como si nunca hubiera sido huérfana, entonces ¿por qué ella si lo hacía? Lo hacía porque Elisa y Niel lo decían y se suponía que la matrona de la familia era la adulta, no el títere de una niña mimada como lo era su sobrina nieta Elisa Leagan.

Se prometió a sí misma, preguntarle a su corazón y no a su razón ¿cómo le haría para agradecerle por salvar a sus sobrinos? Una parte ya lo había hecho, estuviese bien o mal, el haberles avisado era una gran parte avanzada, pero cuando se enteró por un compungido George que había firmado un contrato para negociar la liberación de los chicos a cambio de casarse con el Conde Lemarque, la sorprendió, después de que erróneamente le dedicó un _"muy bien, todo sea por la buena reputación de la familia y que además es lo que se esperaba de ella"_ para pasar de esa alegría a una tristeza profunda, al saber que se había sacrificado cuando recuperó un telegrama enviado a George, donde le contaba que tenía insomnio porque su corazón estaba roto al no tener noticias de sus amigas y primos que se vio forzada a firmar un documento en el cual ella se comprometía con el Conde Lemarque y que un mes después se enteró de que sólo el Duque quería escalar puestos en el Tribunal de Lyon y que además de eso, deseaba la herencia de Candy. Esta fue una noticia que la hizo cambiar de parecer, por lo que en ese momento en el que descansaba en el abrazo de Lord Straight encontró dos cosas que le daría a Candy o quizás tres, no criticarla, apoyarla y la libertad de decidir su vida.

¡Madame Andley, cálmese! Ande límpiese los ojos, ¡no deben de ver que sufre! Le agradecemos - agradeció al soldado que les abrió la puerta de la oficina. Ya estamos aquí, ¿podemos irnos? George ayude a Madame Elroy - Lord Straight se aseguró de que fuera George quién se llevaba a la dama y no Lemarque ya que si le veía el rostro intuiría algo y lo peor de todo, sería que le preguntara ¡por qué?

Claro, vamos señora Elroy - George la tomó de la mano y antebrazo para conducirla fuera de ahí.

Teniente Wilhalm ¿cómo sabremos lo que han decidido? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Lord Straight.

Envíen un mensajero en unos días, digamos cuatro, espero tener noticias para ustedes - refiere el teniente.

Gracias - le ofreció la mano al igual que una sonrisa.

Vamos señora Elroy, la ayudo. ¡Parece desmejorada! - susurró George.

¡Sí vamos George, sácame de aquí pronto! - le respondió y pidió encarecidamente.

Cuando salieron, Lord Straight y el Conde Lemarque caminaban juntos mientras la señora Elroy y George entraban al carruaje de los Andley, corriendo por así decirlo. Mientras los primeros se alejaban, Elroy no lo soportó más y descargó algo más que su ira y su llanto delante del fiel George, que no atinaba a hacer algo.

¿Sucede algo, señora Elroy? - preguntó el moreno preocupado.

¡No...sí...! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Es tan triste! ¡Están tan delgados y enfermos! ¡Sus padres, no los reconocerán para nada! - espetó Elroy, confundida.

¡Tan mal! - George se sorprendió.

Sí, bueno, hay cosas que las mujeres escondemos por pudor, pero la naturaleza no se detiene porque estés en prisión, me imagino cuán vergonzoso ha sido para ellas - Elroy se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que George le dio.

¡Ah eso, lo entiendo! - George lejos de reírse, se ruborizó; jamás en su vida pensó que la señora Elroy hablara de asuntos femeninos frente a él.

¡George, fue impactante! - volvió a decir la matrona.

¡Lo sé, señora Elroy, puedo imaginármelo! - el fiel sirviente asintió.

Me preocupa - soltó de pronto.

¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó el castaño.

¡La reacción de sus padres, George! Si apenas pude soportarlo, es tan triste, me pregunto si Candy estuviera ahí, ¿sería igual? Mis pobres sobrinos, maduraron de golpe, aunque los sentí aterrados - respondió lo más rápido posible.

¡No lo sabremos, nunca! ¡Sólo esperemos que todo mejore! - agradeció George para no perder la alegría que llevaba en el corazón desde que la rubia escribiera en el telegrama _"...Querido George..."_ lo cual lo hizo sentirse más que un fiel sirviente, quizás fue como el padre que Candy no tuvo.

Mientras en otro lugar...

¡Arthur! ¿Me tienes noticias? - cuestiona Terry al mayordomo.

Sí joven Terrence, no muy buenas, el detective de su padre me ha contado todo en súper resumen, ¿preparado? - preguntó Arthur.

¿Qué sucede, Arthur...? - vuelve al interrogatorio.

A la señorita Candice Andley la secuestraron y se la llevaron a África, luego ella firmó un contrato con el Duque Lemarque para liberar a los chicos y a usted, a cambio de casarse con su hijo el Conde Pierre Lemarque, pero al parecer por algunos acuerdos de los que ya no se enteró, Lady Andley se casará en los próximos días con Sir William Andley, ¡es una fortuna! ¿No le parece? - preguntó el mayordomo fascinado.

¡Casarse, Candy casarse con un anciano, están dementes! - gritó Terrence. ¿Quién me sacó de la cárcel, Arthur? - preguntó Terrence curioso.

El Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque - decidió comentarlo.

¿Quién más? - instó el joven.

¡Su padre...el Duque de Grandchester!

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Una súper mega disculpa por dejar abandonada ésta novela, pero la verdad la falta de inspiración nos pega a veces demasiado, si, sé que el capítulo es muy corto, pero en lo que desarrollo algo más pensé que sería mejor subirlo aunque esté pequeño. Espero que sea de su agrado y cuando acabe de editar el otro, lo subiré. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas y ante todo seguir conmigo en esta obra.

Pathya

 **Capítulo XVII**

¿Estás seguro? - cuestionó Terry, muy tranquilo.

Sí joven Terry, eso es lo que me informó el investigador privado, ¿lo duda? - cuestionó Arthur al ver la pasividad del joven que delante de él, lo miraba muy calmo.

No, pero quizás escuchó mal...¡No lo sé! ¡Aquí hay algo extraño! Mi padre sabe lo que van hacer los clanes - preguntó Terry.

No joven Terry, su padre y el duque Lemarque no saben nada... - refirió Arthur sin entenderlo.

Entonces...permiso Arthur - pasó delante de él.

¡Ey, joven Terry! ¿Qué va hacer usted? - Arthur intentó detenerlo al ver que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca en el castillo Grandchester.

Si quieres seguirme, es bajo tu ¡responsabilidad! - advirtió el castaño.

¿A dónde va? ¡Echará de cabeza al investigador! - caminaba rápidamente, siguiéndolo.

¡No, sólo voy a pedirle cuentas a mi padre! - refirió Terry entusiasmado.

¡Joven Terry, nos descubrirá! Sabe ¿cuál es la pena por develar información para los empleados de su padre? - inquirió preocupado.

¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo también tengo información o forma de conseguirla! - sonrió Terry, de esas sonrisas que suelen ser poco convencedoras.

El padre de Terry se encontraba en la biblioteca en medio de una junta con sus abogados, cuando de pronto Terry entró sin tocar.

Desde ¿cuándo sabes que a Candy la secuestraron padre? ¡Dímelo! Desde ¿cuándo tú y Lemarque tienen un acuerdo para mi rescate? - Terry entró velozmente a la oficina que tenía en la biblioteca, tomando a si padre de la camisa, invitándolo descortésmente a contestarle, haciendo que todos sus abogados se levantarán de su asiento y se quedaran estáticos.

Por Dios, Terrence, ¿qué forma es esa de entrar a mi oficina? - vociferó Richard, sin poder creer el atevimiento.

¡Dímelo! ¡Porque ésta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya! Pagaste mi rescate ofreciéndole algo a Lemarque, ¿qué fue? - cuestionó el castaño colérico.

Nada que a ti te interese, Terrence - lo empujó y se soltó del agarre. El punto es que tú estás aquí y ya nada puede evitarlo - respondió Richard con sorna.

Y ¿los demás? - cuestionó Terry sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Yo no soy su tutor, no tenía por qué hacer algo ni nada - respondió Richard ordenándoles con la mirada a sus abogados para que no se quedaran y emprendieran la retirada.

¡Entonces explícame, porque creo que soy estúpido! ¿Cómo es que Candy si lo va hacer por todos? - preguntó Terry.

Son sus familiares... - respondió Richard ocurriéndosele lo primero que venía a la mente.

¡Sólo dos de ellos, pero el trato era para todos! Los Cornwell, Brighter, O'Brien y Grandchester, ¿qué te pidió Lemarque a cambio de mi libertad? - rodeó Terry el escritorio de su padre.

¡Yo pagué por ti, sólo por ti! - refirió Richard sin levantar el rostro de los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Espero duque que no esté mintiendo porque entonces iré a Escocia con el Tribunal de Lyon a preguntar por ella, quizás allí si puedan darme información - aseguró Terry.

¡No te atreverías Terrence! - le increpó Richard a su vástago.

¡Pruébeme! - lo reto señalándolo.

Y ¿qué obtendrás? - quiso burlarse de él, quizás así su hijo lo pensaría dos veces.

¡Lo que sea, quizás más que su mentira, señor! - le aclaró el castaño a Richard.

No estoy mintiendo... - rebatió.

Lo dudo, estoy libre y ella se sacrifica por nosotros, no cree que al menos se merece compasión de su parte, no sabe lo que ella sufre por la libertad de todos, menos por la suya propia, no por supuesto que no. Usted sólo sabe que estoy aquí en su magnífico castillo, encerrado y a salvo - respondió y reclamó irónicamente.

¡Deberías agradecérmelo! - se levantó de su sillón, golpeando el escritorio.

¿Qué es lo que debería agradecerle duque? - preguntó Terry, sonriendo por lo bajo.

¡Que tú eres libre para seguir con tu vida! - exclamó su padre, tocándose el cabello y pasando los dedos entre éste.

¿A cambio de qué? Porque no creo que esto, ¡sea de a gratis! - comentó Terry, sorprendiendo a su padre.

A cambio de que sigas mis órdenes por supuesto, mientras estés bajo mi techo, ¡harás lo que ordene! - informó Richard alzando la voz y viendo como Terry se dirigía hacia la salida por lo que tuvo que perseguirlo.

Pues me niego a hacerlo, debo saber de Candy y eso es lo que haré a partir de este día - le informó mientras tomaba su saco de la mano de Arthur y se encaminaba hacia la salida principal.

Pues sin dinero, no creo que logres mucho... - comentó mofándose de él.

No se crea indispensable duque, desgraciadamente para usted mi apellido me abrirá muchas puertas y para lo otro, tengo a mi madre - ahora era él el que se mofaba de su padre.

¡Noooo! ¡A ella te prohíbo contactarla! - amenazó Richard.

Desde luego que no haré caso a su amenaza, dado que a partir de este momento ya no estoy dentro de su castillo - respondió justo cuando sus dos pies ya no se encontraban dentro del castillo, sino en el jardín.

¿Por qué haces esto, Terrence? - pregunta su padre sin detenerlo.

¡Porque estoy harto de sus maltratos, de sus mentiras, de sus condiciones y sobretodo de que usted no me ame! ¡Así que en otro lado estaré bien! ¡Con mi madre si es necesario! - replicó Terry.

¡Eleonor, nunca te ha querido Terrence! - le informó a su hijo con un dejo de burla.

Está equivocado, el pasado verano, en Escocia Eleonor y yo nos reconciliamos, así que ¡ya no me dejaré amedrentar por usted! - eso sí fue algo que el duque no esperaba.

¿Por qué haces esto, Terrence? ¡Sigue con tu vida, aquí, bajo mi protección! - lo invitaba el duque.

¡Porque ahora es que me he dado cuenta, que mi vida no está entre riquezas y jaulas de oro! - sonrió más para sí que para su padre.

Entonces ¿dónde? ¡Con la huérfana esa y una actriz de poca monta! - se refirió a ellas despectivamente.

¡No le permito que las insulte! ¡La huérfana esa tiene lo que a usted le ha faltado por mucho tiempo, desde que pensó que la actriz de poca monta que lo ama no se opondría a que sustrajeran de su vida a su hijo porque mi madre aún lo ama, pero usted no tuvo el coraje suficiente para luchar por ella y lo sabe, se dejó amedrentar por mi abuelo y sus pretensiones de realeza para alejarme de mi ella y esconder a su bastardo en su casa, con su mujer ante su sociedad y que por lo que me va de vida me relegaran como lo que soy u o! - Terry estaba enfurecido, rencor era lo que su padre había sembrado en él.

¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué le debo a Eleonor? Y ¿qué le debo a la huérfana? - cuestionó a Terry, caminando hacia él y señalándolo con el dedo índice sobre el rostro del joven.

¡Usted no le debe nada ahora...! ¡Se lo debo yo! - respondió al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el portón.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué la proteges? - siguió cuestionándole.

Porque haré, lo que usted no hizo en su momento - le gritó mientras continuaba caminando.

¡Explícame! - ahora fue el turno del duque exigir que Terry le explicara.

¡Defender lo que más amo! - le respondió el castaño, volviendo sus pasos a él.

¿Prefieres a Eleonor? - el duque quiso saber.

No, a Candy, ¡ella fue quién me reconcilió con mi madre, liberó mis demonios, reconcilió mis sueños, me demostró que a pesar de lo que soy, puedo tener buenos amigos; me alejó de los vicios y dio su libertad a la edad de quince años por la mía. Menos de los que usted tenía cuando abandonó a mi madre por sus ridículas imposiciones! - le hizo saber, enérgico y abatido.

¡Terrence, no te entiendo! - explicó el duque.

¡Candy dio todo eso sin recibir nada a cambio más que mi abandono, por lo que ahora le pagaré con creces, ahora soy yo quién debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer un hombre respetable! - le informó abriendo el gran portón de madera.

Pero ¿con qué objeto? - preguntó Richard.

¡La protegeré! - se limitó a responder.

¡No puedes fijarte en una persona que no es de tu condición! - refutó el duque haciendo que el joven volteara.

¡Pues véame, protegeré con mi último aliento a Candy! - le prometió él a su padre.

¿Por qué? ¡No será porque...! - Richard con horror no quiso continuar.

¿Por qué duque? ¡Dígalo...yo sé que usted lo sabe! - le pidió Terry.

¿No estás hablando en serio? ¡No puedes hacerlo, no te lo permitiré! - gritó la voz grave del duque.

¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso, en este momento me importa un bledo lo que usted quiera! - desdeñó Terry.

¡Te desheredaré! - le advirtió.

¡Cree que me importa, ser pobre! - Terry hizo un comentario elocuente.

Dime, ¿por qué lo haces? - peguntó Richard temeroso.

¡Porque lucharé contra viento y marea por la mujer que amo! - finalmente le contestó y se fue cerrando el portón de metal y madera.

¡No serás más un Grandchester! - le gritó cuando él fue quien abrió el portón para...alcanzarlo.

¡Yo no me llamo Terrence Grandchester, Duque Richard Grandchester! - le informó dando largas zancadas hacia la ciudad.

Entonces ¿cómo te llamas? - quiso saber el duque.

¡Terrence Graham Baker! - deletreo con emoción, al final su madre le habia ganado una partida al orgulloso Duque de Grandchester. hasta nunca Richard Grandchester... - fue su saludo final y su adiós a los lujos y a las represiones por parte de su padre.

¡No, no lo permitiré! ¡Terrence regresa aquí! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! - llamó a su hijo y al no conseguirlo regresó al castillo llamando a Arthur, el mayordomo, quien se encontraba agazapado en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

si señor

¡Llévame al telégrafo! Debo enviarle un telegrama al Duque Lemarque, a Londres - solicitó Richard ansioso.

Sí señor, prepararé el carruaje - le respondió desapareciendo de ahí.

¡No te saldrás con la tuya Terrence! ¡Así aprenderás a obedecerme! - se encaminó rápidamente a su despacho, tomó el sombrero y su saco, se los puso y comenzó a caminar hasta el carruaje, donde Arthur personalmente lo llevaría hasta su destino y también él enviaría un mensaje con carácter de urgente a Escocia, para ser más exacto a el Tribunal de Lyon.

¡Maldición Terrence! ¿Por qué descubriste mi plan? ¿Sabrás algo más? - se preguntó mentalmente, buscando quien podría ser el que se lo había dicho.

Mientras en África

¡Buenos días! - saludó la rubia muy contenta.

¡Buenos días, Candy! ¿Pasaste buena noche? - quiso saber Pierre, que se encontraba desayunando en esos momentos.

¡Muy buena, Pierre! Desde que Albert llegó, estoy más tranquila - respondió ella sinceramente.

¿Mejor que con Alfred? - cuestionó el conde, ¿dolido?

Sí, mejor... Albert es...amigo, sabes - algo había cambiado en esos días, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo.

¿Ya lo conocías? ¿Desde hace mucho? ¿Desde antes? - cuestionó Pierre.

Sí, desde los seis años, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no me había dado cuenta de ello - expresó Candy, ¿triste?

¡Qué bueno! - felicitó con un poco de celos.

Y...¿lo quieres mucho? - cuestionó nuevamente el conde.

Sí, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité, al pendiente de mí...me salvó de morir ahogada, cuando me secuestraron rumbo a México, me rescató; me consoló cuando Anthony murió y después cuando ayudé a Terry, me encontró por casualidad en Londres y luego en el zoológico, cuidó de July... - cada que iba mencionando un acontecimiento se emocionaba más. Y ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¡cómo pudo estar tan ciega! - se sorprendió de lo que había descubierto.

Al parecer siempre estuvo muy cerca, la pendiente de ti, si no dijeras que lo aprecias como un amigo cualquier hombre que te pretendiera diría que ha ¡estado enamorado de ti! - soltó el comentario Pierre, seguro de que ella lo tomaría como una broma.

¡Albert...! - susurró, tocándose la boca.

¿Qué dices? - quiso saber Pierre.

Que albert es sólo un amigo, perdón tengo que retirarme, debo llevarle esto a Alfred - le enseñó una vacunas que tomó de la encimera de la cocina.

¡Claro, pasa! ¡Algo escondes Candy y lo averiguaré! - decidió Pierre cuando no entendía por qué tan de pronto salió sin más.

Candy corrió hasta el lugar donde Alfred y Albert revisaban a la leona que días antes habían traído para curarla, mientras ellos le curaban las patas, Candy se arrodilló junto a Albert y...

¡Albert! ¿Tú me amas desde que tenía seis años? - cuestionó la rubia haciendo que ambos hombres voltearan a verle, uno con el rostro impresionado y el otro con una gran sonrisa.

¡Candy...! - susurró Albert.

¡Dímelo Albert, dímelo! ¿Es así? - cuestionó de nueva cuenta la rubia.

¡Candy, yo! ¡No te conocí a esa edad! - refutó Albert.

¡Sí Albert! Tú debiste ser, Antohny mencionó que había otro miembro de la familia Andley que se parecía a él y siendo su tío y Lakewood tus tierras no era extraño que fueses el astronauta! ¡Hola Alfred! - saludó a un Alfred sonriente en demasía y a un Albert ¿acorralado?

Me retiro, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar - Alfred dejó la pata de la leona envuelta en trapos esterilizados, metió todo el material al maletín y se retiró de ahí.

Gracias, dime, ¿fuiste tú? - repreguntó.

¿Cómo te has acordado de eso? - ahora era Albert quién lo hacía.

No fui yo exactamente, Pierre ha ayudado un poco - le sonrió sonrojándose.

¿En serio? Y ¿qué más has descubierto? - recuestionó al saber que ella no se había acordado de nada, sino que Pierre había contribuido.

¡Qué también te amo! - respondió ella sonriente.

¿Qué cosa? - se sorprendió bastante el rubio con la respuesta de Candy.

¡No te asustes! - le pidió a él.

¡No es eso, sólo que...¿segura que me amas? - quería saber que así era.

¿No quieres? - preguntó la rubia.

¿Qué preguntas me haces, Candy? Por supuesto que quiero, sólo es que bueno... - quiso acabar la oración cuando la frase dicha fue interrumpida por ella y su alegría se desvaneció.

¡Ya no quiero que me cortejes! - le soltó la rubia de pronto.

Pero Candy, no deberías pensarlo mejor, yo te amo, Dios más de lo que quisiera aceptarlo - quiso poner mil excusas.

¡Ya no quiero que me cortejes! - pidió nuevamente.

¡Ah no, entonces piensas aceptar a Pierre aún amándome, Candy! - ahora sí que estaba enojado.

¡Ya no quiero que me cortejes porque...! - volvió a repetirlo y entonces comenzó a sonreír.

¿Con qué estupidez me saldrás...? ¿Por qué te ríes? - preguntó Albert molestándose aún más.

¡Acepto! - pronunció.

¿Qué cosa? ¡No te entiendo! - quiso saber, ya que no entendía nada.

¡Acepto ser tu esposa, Albert! - sonrió y se aventó a sus brazos para después besarlo apasionadamente.

¡Candy! - ahora fue Albert el sorprendido.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencia** : el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de tipo sexual, si eres susceptible a este tipo de lectura abstente; si decides leerlo es bajo tu propia responsabilidad

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Candy y Albert se entregaron a un beso sensual, que tiempo después se volvió ardiente y pasional, explorando sus bocas, cada recoveco, sus lenguas se deslizaban en una danza rítmica que los envolvía rápidamente en un calor de éxtasis. Albert añoraba tocar la piel de Candy, aquella que vio en el cuarto de baño, mientras Candy extendía sus pequeñas manos sobre la espalda de su rubio novio, demarcando con las yemas de sus dedos los músculos de él, lo que hizo que Albert fundiera su boca con la de Candy, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, deseaba y quería al menos sentir los picos de su amada, enfatizar que deseaba estar más unido a ella pero de una forma menos honorable.

A lo lejos, una sonrisa divertida afirmaba algo que venía días meditando, Candy amaba a Albert más de lo que se veía y más de lo que ella aceptaba, esos años de orfandad le habían dado a Candy los mejores principios sobre lo que una señorita de esa época debía de hablar o no, era liberal para todas las cosas, menos para hablar de sus sentimientos y ahora, que había encontrado su alma gemela, eso quizás ya no era así, sentía que tarde o temprano aceptaría lo que tanto le negaba a su corazón, aceptar el amor que sentía por su ahora prometido. Su mirada abstraída tuvo que desviarse debido a que notó con el rabillo del ojo que la figura de Pierre entraba en ese momento.

¿Dónde está Candy, Alfred? - cuestiona Pierre al no encontrarla, hacia días que no se encontraba de humor, estaba más inquieto que de costumbre y eso le preocupaba. la cercanía de Candy y Albert le resultaba inusual y debía averiguar ¿por qué?

¡Pierre, buen día! Albert y Candy fueron a dar un paseo - Alfred tuvo que voltearse hacia su persona para que Pierre no se diera cuenta de que aquellos dos estaban algo más que hablando y paseando en los alrededores del campamento. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? - preguntó Alfred sonando preocupado por Pierre, al ver que intentaba dirigir la vista hacia donde él observaba.

No, sólo preguntaba, ¿hay algo que deba saber? - cuestionó Pierre al notar la preocupación de Alfred porque se oponía a que observara del otro lado de él.

Algo ¿cómo qué Pierre? - preguntó él conservando la calma.

No sé, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace unas semanas - refirió Pierre.

Con respecto ¿a quién Pierre? O ¿a qué cosa? - inquirió el anciano.

Esto de la amistad de Candy con Albert, ¿seguro que sólo son amigos? ¡A veces creo ver más que una simple amistad! Y ¡eso me enfurece! - explicó Pierre, tornándose rojo por ello.

Pues ves muy mal, Pierre. Se supone que esto del contrato que firmó Candy es una mentira ¿no? Entonces platícame, ¿por qué es que estás tan enfadado? - cuestionó sonriendo y se sentó delante de él, observándolo y creyendo aún más que ahora que Pierre se estaba aprovechando de eso o sencillamente había caído en las garras de la calidez de Candy como sucedió con todos los demás.

Si claro, ese contrato es sólo para ayudarla, no sé ¿por qué me lo preguntas? - Pierre quiso parecer inocente por la acusación de Alfred.

No sé, ¿qué es lo que tratas de insinuar Pierre? Debes saber que Albert es todo un Sir, no creo que debas dudar de la integridad de la señorita Andley, eso es... - Alfred se vio interrumpido cuando intentó levantarse enfadado.

Calma Alfred, no he querido decir que el señor Andley pueda ser incorrecto con Candy, sólo que no te parece... extraño que de buenas a primeras la tristeza de Candy se haya ido y que haya vuelto a sonreír cuando ninguno de nosotros lo pudo hacer, dime si eso no es ¿extraño? - cuestionó Pierre, enfatizando su molestia.

Para nada Pierre, anda vamos, tenemos que esterilizar el instrumental, ¡ayúdame! Hay que hacer algo de provecho y dejar de ver cosas ¡que no hay! - decidió llevárselo de allí, perdonando la perspicacia de su joven compañero de trabajo.

Alfred pensaba que la situación de Pierre en cuanto a Candy y Albert se estaba complicando más cada día, esperaba que de alguna forma todo se equilibrara para no tener que actuar rápidamente por algo menos que un presentimiento, presentía que Pierre estaba más enamorado de Candy de lo que él admitía y eso le preocupaba.

¿Qué es lo que ves, Stephan? - quiso saber Alec, ya que su amigo llevaba varios minutos ahí, en la ventana.

A aquellos dos, al parecer ellos no son sólo amigos - respondió con un dejo de celos, haciendo que Alec se acercará a la ventana y viera lo que su amigo observaba ya por un largo tiempo.

¡Ah, eso! Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta y será mejor que tú mi amigo no pongas tus ojos en lady Andley... - Alec le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se alejó de ahí.

¿Quién dice eso? - respingó Stephan, se había descubierto sólo.

¡Sólo basta con mirarte! ¡Pareces un jovenzuelo! - lo regañó, no podía estar enamorándose de ella, de todas, de cualquiera, menos de ella.

¡No soy un niño ni un adolescente para que me retes porque admiro a una mujer! - se defendió Stephan, no quería sentir eso, pero ya nada podía hacerlo.

¿Sólo es admiración, Stephan? ¿Quisieras estar en el lugar de Sir Andley? - levantó la voz, enfadándose cada vez más.

¡Basta, olvida lo que he dicho! - Stephan comenzó a retirarse de ese lugar.

¡Pues eso deberías repetírtelo tú! ¡No esperes que secunde ésta locura! Si Alfred se entera de esto, estarás en graves problemas porque te aseguro que sir Andley logrará convencerte de que lady Andley seguirá en su familia! - le informó él alzando un poco la voz.

¡Esto es inapropiado...! - refutó él, se sentía como si lo retarán por sentir algo equivocado.

¿Qué es inapropiado, Stephan? - cuestionó Alfred al oírlos discutir.

¡Nada, excúsenme! - decidió huir que enfrentar otro regaño de Angus Carnegie, otro Sir que le diría que tuviese cuidado con el honorable Sir Andley.

¿Alfred, puedo hablar contigo? - Alec sintió que debía hacerlo, tenía que hablar con él a pesar de que ya lo había hecho con Stephan, sin importar que Pierre no entendiera lo que sucedía.

Por supuesto Alec, vamos a mi oficina - le indicó con la mirada y siguiéndolo caminaron hasta allá.

Gracias, ¡buen día, Pierre! - saludo Alec cuando pasó entre los dos.

¡Buen día, Alec! - lo saludó efusivo.

Hacía rato que Candy y Albert dejaron de besarse para treparse al árbol que estaba cerca del campamento, aquel que le ayudaba a no sentirse tan mal por sus amigos cuando ella se encontraba en África y sus amigos encarcelados por alemanes.

¿Sucede algo que debiera saber, Alec? - preguntó Alfred sentándose detrás de su escritorio, sin dejar de observarlo.

¡Tenemos un problema! - soltó Alec, imitándolo, pero al frente de él.

¿Otro? - intentó hacer una broma.

Sí bueno, quizás no sea un problema...Stephan está enamorado de lady Andley... - respondió Alec, recargándose el respaldo de su silla.

¡Válgame! ¡Otro más! - exclamó él.

¿Cómo que otro más? - quiso saber Alec, sin entender lo que decía ella.

¡Uy, lady Andley lleva una infinidad de corazones rotos! Ya ve, ¿quién nos iba a decir que Sir Andley estaba enamorado de ella? Así como Stephan y Lord Straight, Sir Antohny Brower, Archie Cornwell, Niel Leagan..bueno la lista es larga - refiere Alfred.

¡Carnegie también, por Dios Alfred! - exclamó él y levantándose de su silla se llevó las manos al rostro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Él se ha encargado de investigar todo lo referente a lady Andley por eso sabemos mucho más de lo que quisiéramos, mi hijo es poco predecible aunque sé de buena fuente que Abhainn ha estado viviendo todo esté tiempo en Londres por ella, justo enfrente del colegio - Alfred le contó a Alec.

¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó Alec.

De esto, no puedo decirte nada Alec y menos aquí, Pierre está muy cerca y puede oír todo - se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta, tratando de averiguar si Pierre no andaba escuchando allí, para cerrarla después.

¿De verdad? ¡Tenemos noticias! - exclamó él.

No, aún no, pero mañana nos escabulliremos a San Pedro, espero que pueda usted ayudarnos - Alfred decidió cambiar de tema, ya que él no se metería en los asuntos de su hijo.

Por supuesto, le enviaré una nota con Anir en la oficina de telégrafos y Pierre no se dará cuenta de nada - explicó Alfred dando de vueltas por toda la oficina.

¡Eso esperamos! - enfatizó Alec, entusiasmado.

Mientras ellos platicaban de otros asuntos menos importantes, Pierre se encaminó hacia su habitación para seguir meditando, quedándose dormido profundamente. Candy y Albert bajaron del árbol y comenzaron a caminar hacia los establos.

¡Nunca me vuelvas hacer eso! - reclamó Albert a Candy.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella, fingiendo inocencia.

Decirme que no te casarás conmigo y dándome a entender que lo harás con Pierre, ¡ese imbécil! - exclamó Albert.

¡Albert, estás celoso! - Candy comenzó a burlarse de él. Lo siento, es que no dejabas de hablar, tenías que dejar de hablar - Candy no pudo soportarlo, tenía que reírse de lo que Albert le estaba contando.

¡No dejaba de hablar...! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz, sabes! - informó el rubio después de arremedarla y sonreír por las muecas que le hacía Candy.

Lo veo... - emitió Candy

Aunque para la próxima por favor, ¡date cuenta de las cosas por ti misma! - Albert no pudo evitarlo, tenía que reprenderla.

¡Eres un celoso! - exclamó Candy haciendo un puchero.

No soy celoso...bueno aunque creo que eso lo comprobaré más tarde, cuando tenga que protegerte de Lemarque y de Pierre y de cualquiera que quiera robarte de mi lado - informó Albert sonriendo.

¡Albert, mejor camina y deja de decir esas cosas! - reclamó Candy jalando a su novio.

¡Es cierto! - afirmó él.

¡Vamos Sir Andley! - volvió a jalarlo.

Para ti, soy Albert - le informó.

Siempre has sido Albert, señor Andley - le recalcó.

Candy - la llamó en tono de amenaza.

¡No soy Candy! - rebatió ella.

Sí, tú eres mi prometida, Candice White Andley, sólo Andley y sólo ¡mía! - amenazó Albert con entusiasmo.

¡Posesivo! - Candy sonrió ante esa declaración.

Un poquito... - sonrió Albert para después tomarla de la cintura y besarla.

Después de un largo paseo, los rubios regresaron a la cabaña y se prepararon para irse a dormir, aunque debido al entusiasmo por su descubrimiento Candy no podía dormir por lo que ya en pijama, se colocó la bata y salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y ahí fue sorprendida cuando alguien le tomaba la cintura por detrás y aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos ensortijados.

¿No puedes dormir? - cuestionó Albert.

No, por lo que veo tú tampoco - respondió Candy tomando un poco de agua y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido.

No, tampoco he podido, pensaba en ti - confesó el rubio volteando el cuerpo de Candy para que lo mirara.

¡Cuéntame! - insistió Candy colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

No creo Candy, no es nada apropiado para una señorita como tú - él intentó no pensar en esa noche en el cuarto de baño por lo que decidió distraerla con lo que todas las madres de su época les decían a sus hijas.

Es acerca de... ¿lo que pasa entre un matrimonio? - preguntó Candy temerosa y lo más rápido que pudo, para que el rubio no notara su nerviosismo.

Algo de ese estilo, sí... - afirmó Albert sonriendo internamente por lo escueto de la pregunta de la rubia.

¡Ah, sólo que sea por eso...! Cuando cabalgaba con Anthony... - se interrumpió al observar el rostro de Albert, al parecer no quería saber nada acerca de su sobrino y ella.

Prosigue - la instó, ante todo sabía que el enamoramiento de Candy y Anthony no era más que el de unos niños.

Sentía maripositas en el estómago y cuando tú me abrazaste hace unos minutos sentí cosas diferentes - refirió la rubia recargando el rostro sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Como ¿cuáles? - Albert le preguntó.

Sentí una sed incontrolable y una especie de agua corría dentro de mí - trató de explicar la rubia.

Eso es natural entre dos personas que se aman Candy, así como tú y yo, se llama excitación sexual, es una especie de deseo que se acrecenta con los besos y las caricias, ¿me entiendes? - Albert trata de explicar con nerviosismo, al tiempo que Candy alza la cabeza y coloca su barbilla en el medio del pecho de su prometido.

Sí, pero ¿deberíamos estar hablando de esto? Quiero decir ¡tú y yo! - refiere Candy volviendo a colocar el rostro como lo tenía antes.

En realidad no, mi tía abuela debería estar contándote esto, pero creo que eso puede tardar un poco, si la esperas - refirió Albert sin poder evitar que sonriera.

Entonces ¿no es... pecado? - preguntó Candy de nueva cuenta.

No mi niña, sólo tienes curiosidad, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, cuando quieras, cuando lo sientas, cualquier duda que tengas, al fin y al cabo serás mi esposa algún día y te contaré las cosas con la verdad, además también en el día de nuestra noche de bodas tendré que contemplar que aún eres casta y que nunca has tenido intimidad con ningún hombre - refiere Albert haciendo que Candy se asombre un poco.

Me creerás una tonta Albert, pero... nunca he platicado con nadie sobre la intimidad que existe en el matrimonio ni en la mía propia, sólo la de tú sabes, ese momento en el que dejamos de ser niñas y eso porque la hermana María nos intentaba dar clases de sexualidad humana y era muy limitada - respondió Candy soltando una risita.

Candy, vamos a mi habitación o a la tuya, no podemos estar hablando aquí de esto, si nos sorprenden, podría meterte en un problema con Alfred - explicó el rubio.

Sí, vamos a la mía - Candy caminó y después de que Albert entró a su habitación, ella se sentó en la cama y él en la silla, sosteniéndole las manos y comenzó Candy con las preguntas.

¡Pregúntame Candy! - la instó a que preguntara cualquier cosa.

¡No se me ocurre nada! - respondió ella nerviosa.

Quieres saber ¿qué sucede en la noche de bodas? - cuestionó él, ayudándola un poco.

Sí... no... quiero saber si has tenido varias mujeres - soltó de repente despreocupada y poniendo en aprietos a Albert.

Eso es incómodo, no quiero darte en qué pensar Candy, sólo quiero que pienses en algo, tenemos muchos años de diferencia y no me he dedicado sólo a trabajar, estudiar y viajar ¿entiendes? - cuestionó Albert al mismo tiempo que le explicaba.

Entonces eso es un ¿sí? ¿Has tenido muchas mujeres? - preguntó sorprendida.

Algunas, pero te aseguro que nada de qué preocuparse, quiero que entiendas que ninguna mujer con la que he estado ha sido como tú y tampoco ha sido virgen, me he cuidado bastante bien y han sido sanas. Contigo en cambio, seré muy amable y tendré que contener mis impulsos esa noche para no lastimarte, te amo tanto que me arriesgaré a volverme loco por no hacerlo con una persona más adecuada - trató de explicar esa situación.

No soy ¿adecuada? - Candy lo tomó como un insulto.

Me refiero a que te llevo unos buenos años, tú aún eres una niña, una damita muy joven y podrías asustarte, nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿verdad Candy? - preguntó asustado.

No, pero podría verlo, podría verte a ti, al final no tendré con quién compararte - razonó ella haciendo que Albert se molestara.

¿Compararme dices? ¿Quieres compararme con alguien? ¿Deseas conocer a alguien más? - preguntó Albert molesto, levantándose de la silla y soltando abruptamente las manos de su amada; no podía creer que esa pequeña niña pecosa le estuviera diciendo que deseaba conocer a alguien más.

No quise decir eso, pero si no puedo compararte con alguien y no conoceré a alguien más, entonces ¿por qué tanto pudor con tu desnudez? - quiso saber.

¡Pudor dices! No es por pudor que me niego a enseñarte como es un hombre en la intimidad, Candy - refiere Albert sin poder creerlo.

Pues entonces no sé ¿por qué te niegas? - se preguntó más a ella misma que al rubio.

¡Por Dios, Candy, aún no te das cuenta lo que tu sola mirada produce en mí, hace que mi temperatura suba y me haces recordar una situación que quisiera que se hiciera realidad, ante todo soy un caballero y te respeto, pero no puedes decirme que tengo pudor ante mi propia desnudez y que mi cuerpo no desee más... de ti - refirió Albert esperando que esa desfachatez de su novia apareciera por curiosidad y nada más por eso.

Pues no, no lo entiendo, abrázame por favor, bésame y demuéstrame ¿cómo es un hombre en realidad? - lo pidió tan cálidamente que Albert se excitó de sobremanera, eso era lo que tanto temía.

No puedo, Candy no me lo pidas por favor, no podré detenerme si lo hago - susurró esto último viendo como la rubia desbarataba las dos coletas en las que siempre ataba su cabello haciendo que Albert tragará saliva, su imagen era virginal.

Quizás esto del casamiento no sea tan buena idea como sugieres... - se atrevió a decir eso y se bajó de la cama, ella misma no sabía si era porque él se negaba y se había enojado o porque estaba frustrada.

¡No estás hablando en serio! ¿Verdad, Candy? ¡Quieres irte con Pierre entonces, te venderás ante él por tus amigos, por Terry! - se quejó el rubio sin entenderla realmente.

¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto? - preguntó Candy sin acabar de entenderlo.

¡Terry te ama y lo sabes! - ahora el que levantaba la voz era él.

¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! - contestó ella rápidamente e ignorando todo lo que su guapo novio sacaba por su boca.

¡Finge que no lo sabías! ¿Lo haces a propósito? - cuestionó él.

¿Qué cosa sé y qué cosa estoy haciendo a propósito? - preguntó nuevamente Candy, no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

¡Estás tratando de ponerme celoso para que te tome aquí mismo! - le reclamó a ella.

Dime y ¿funcionó? - preguntó Candy sonriendo alegremente ante esa acusación.

¡Ven y lo comprobaremos! - terminó por decir Albert cuando la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla lentamente.

Candy se asustó por el atrevimiento de su novio, pero mientras él la besaba, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente como queriendo fundirse con su cuerpo. Albert profundizó más su beso haciendo que ella alterara su respiración, gimiendo de sobremanera hasta que Albert dejó su boca y le advirtió.

Candy, si quieres que esto suceda aquí y ahora, será mejor que guardes silencio porque si nos escuchan tendremos problemas - amenazó sonriendo.

Sí, lo siento - se disculpó Candy y volvió a atacar la boca de él.

Albert respondió a ese beso y el que ambos tuvieran las pijamas facilitó demasiado las cosas, no tendría que preocuparse por el vestido, la enaguas, el corsé y demás prendas femeninas; aunque realmente eso lo volvía loco, esa espera y desesperación hubiera hecho el momento fascinante para ambos. Albert comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su pecosa rubia, los ojos cerrados de Candy, las cejas, las pestañas, las mejillas, cada lado del cuello y al llegar a la bata el gruñó porque no se acordaba que no la había desnudado antes, por un momento lo pensó pero ello hubiese asustado a su joven e inexperta novia. Ante el desconcierto del que era presa el rubio, Candy deshizo el nudo y él lo tomó como una invitación a despojarla de ella, pero se detuvo una vez más.

Espera Candy, aún puedes detenerme - le pidió ya que cada momento era más difícil lograrlo.

Te amo Albert, ¿tú quieres detenerte? - preguntó Candy dudosa, la verdad es que la pasión con la que la besaba no podía dejar que pensara coherentemente.

Como respuesta, Albert volvió a besarla en la boca y después en el cuello y al despojarla del camisón en la parte de arriba, una mano la dirigió a las piernas de ella y otra a la cintura, haciendo que Candy alzara la pelvis y sintiera la erección del rubio, sorprendiéndose por la dureza y por la decisión de él. Entonces Albert fue implacable, con delicadeza pasó su lengua por el cuello y llegó hasta los senos de su amada, blancos y sedientos ante su toque; rodeó uno con la punta de la lengua hasta culminar en el pezón, haciendo que éste se irguiera ante sus ojos, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa para luego meterse todo el seno en la boca, succionarlo un poco y al último chuparlo hasta que el pequeño botón quedó en sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente y jugando con él, Candy por su parte se sentía hervir con el rostro profusamente sonrojado y jadeando quedamente.

Albert quería sentirla toda, su mano se encontraba en la pierna de ella, subía cada vez que Candy emitía un gemido ahogado hasta que llegó a la prenda femenina que contenía la flor que deseaba con tanto anhelo, él decidió pasar de largo y la tomó con ambas manos de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, ahora era turno del otro seno, sus manos los tocaron a ambos mientras repetía la misma secuencia con el segundo, haciendo que Candy, por instinto, abriera las piernas para recibir el cuerpo sudoroso, caliente y jadeante de Albert, arqueando la columna para sentirlo en toda su plenitud.

Con el tiempo, en el cual la saboreó, la besó, sintiendo como las manos de Albert bajaban el camisón de Candy lentamente, tocando toda la piel desnuda que dejaba a su paso, en un tiempo en el que ella se encontraba entre las nubes, Albert lo ocupó en quitarse la camisa y el pantalón de la pijama par quedarse completamente desnudo.

Candy, mírame, así es como un hombre se ve desnudo - pidió el rubio hombre, observando cómo era escudriñado por su joven amante.

Candy estaba asombrada, visualizó cada centímetro de piel con pleno detenimiento, observó también que una traviesa gota resbalaba por el pecho y se detenía en la vellosidad del vientre, Candy tragó saliva entre la sorpresa y el anhelo, Albert en verdad era lo más bello que había visto hasta ese momento.

¡Albert eres perfecto y musculoso y grande...! - nombró Candy, refiriendose a las anchas espaldas y no a lo que Albert interpretó.

¡Tú eres bellísima mi amor! Candy, aún podemos detenernos... - refirió Albert, manteniendo la calma y pidiendo al cielo que ella no se lo pidiera.

No, hazlo, me lo prometiste, quítame la posibilidad de que conozca a alguien más - la valentía había caracterizado a la rubia por mucho tiempo, ella lo deseaba descontroladamente, sin saber ¿por qué?

¡No debiste pedirme eso, Candy! - sonrió maquiavélicamente el rubio y la besó duramente, vengándose por esa insinuación.

Candy se encontraba absolutamente excitada, sus ojos alegres y vivaces eran ahora dos pozos oscuros, llenos de pasión desbordada, Candy abrazó a Albert cuando sintió el poder avasallador de sus labios sobre los de ella, tocando cada centímetro de su boca, deslizando la lengua para encontrar la de ella haciendo que él gimiera y que su rostro se coloreara de rubor, Albert volvió a tomarla de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia su falo erecto, quería prepararla para lo que estaba por venir, le dio varias embestidas sobre su prenda íntima, la única que aún poseía.

Candy en un momento de completo éxtasis, tomó entre sus manos la virilidad de su amado, quería sentirlo, era caliente y duro, de la punta le salía un líquido resbaloso que ella esparció a lo largo de toda su longitud, haciendo que Albert jadeara fuertemente, a su vez Candy se imaginaba qué se sentiría tenerlo para ella sola, apenas tenía quince años y por lo menos tendría algo de experiencia con él, con el hombre que amaba desde que tenía seis años. Albert no pudo soportarlo, volvió a besarla con urgencia, acariciaba sus senos, los atormentaba y Candy gemía audiblemente, tanto que tuvo que acallarla con más besos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los flancos de su cuerpo, quitándole suavemente esa última prenda que le impedía hacerla suya.

Candy ni cuenta se dio de lo que él hacía, sólo quería sentir ese calor que él le prodigaba.

¡Candy! - la llamó cuando volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas y le besaba la ingle.

Sí - respondió Candy en algo parecido a un susurro.

¿Quieres que me detenga? - preguntó por última vez.

Sí - contestó ella.

¿Cómo dices? - cuestionó él alterado, quería penetrarla más que detenerse y eso le sacó de balance.

Sí, quiero que te detengas, pero no de hacer esto, sino de preguntármelo, termina lo que estás haciendo y deja de interrumpirlo! - le reprendió como a un niño, haciendo que el rubio suspirara por ello.

¡Candy eres una tramposa y por eso mereces un castigo! - amenazó él sin tomar en cuenta las quejas de la rubia.

¿Me vas a retar? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo es posible? - comenzó a protestar ella.

Hare lo que tú quieres que haga, sabrás que nunca debes retarme a hacer algo que deseo desde que te vi desnuda - le informó con detenimiento. Espera, tengo que comprobar si estás lista - exclamó él presionando la punto de su virilidad sobre la flor de Candy.

Albert no esperó asentimiento de cabeza de Candy, separó un poco sus piernas y metió dos dedos dentro de ella, se percató de que estaba sumamente húmeda, lista para él y los retiró rápidamente.

Sí, ya lo estás, haré esto lo más delicado posible, me entiendes Candy - le pidió a ella.

Sí - respondió.

Albert abrió nuevamente las piernas de ella, él sabía qué debía hacer y cuándo hacerlo para que Candy no sintiera más dolor del necesario. Candy estaba más que preparada y sintió una enorme sensación de poseerla, pero no quería aterrorizarla siendo su primera vez, así que acomodándose entre las piernas de la rubia, tomó la cabeza de su falo y con la humedad que de ella continuaba saliendo, lo deslizó a lo largo de los labios de Candy para humedecerlo y ayudarlo a que el impacto doloroso debido a la fricción disminuyera. Cuando él proseguía, Candy sintió morirse, ardía en esos momentos y a su vez, lo sentía tan erótico, entonces Albert la besó ardientemente y cuando comenzó a relajar las piernas por el efecto de los besos de su prometido, Albert introdujo la punta, Candy gimió un poco, luego Albert la siguió besando para bajar a encontrarse con los pezones erguidos y comenzó a morderlos, esa sensación hizo que mojara más y metió otro poco su erección topando con la tela que la acobijaba.

¡Candy! - la llamó debido a la excitación que le producía al introducirse en ella, tan pequeña y tan estrecha.

Sí - respondió apenas.

¡Esto es para que recuerdes nunca ponerme celoso! - le advirtió rápidamente antes de deslizar otro poco su virilidad dentro de ella.

¡Me encanta ponerte celoso! - admitió ella.

¿Así que te encanta ponerme celoso? Pues a mí me encanta poseerte y además ser el primero y el... - Albert utilizó el coraje de que ella desfachatadamente haya aceptado que lo hacía a propósito.

Albert aprovechó esa frase para atravesar el último impedimento, haciendo que ella gimiera por el dolor, quedándose quieto y besando a Candy mientras completaba la frase.

¡Único! Hoy señorita Candice White Andley, has sido mía y de nadie más - reafirmó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

¡Albertttt! - gritó Candy y el rubio tuvo que besarla, si no despertaría a medio mundo en la cabaña.

Candy gritó por el dolor de la intromisión, Albert se había detenido para que ella se acostumbrara a él, al tamaño y sobre todo a la sensación que tenerlo dentro producía. Cuando estuvo más relajada, alzó las caderas invitándolo a moverse, Albert debía conservar el ritmo, ni muy lento porque ahora no era momento de hacerla sufrir ni muy acelerado porque tampoco quería eyacular tan rápido. Por lo que ambos comenzaron la danza del amor, algunas veces Candy fingía estudiar, pero las clases de anatomía eran tan estrictas que sólo le hablaban de lo más elemental. Ahora sabía lo que el amor hacia en las parejas, las volvía tan locas como para ansiar el matrimonio y sin saberlo ella aún no se había casado, pero esto que ella hacía no era por pudor ni por curiosidad, ella quería muy dentro de sí, sentir lo que era amar al rubio que la estaba poseyendo en ese momento. Sintió un éxtasis incontrolable, Albert se encontraba extasiado también, entre el leve vaivén de sus embestidas y la pronta aceleración de las mismas que ni cuenta se dio cuando las manos de su joven amante exploraban todos sus músculos, sintiendo como sus glúteos y los músculos dentro de ellas se expandían cada vez que la embestían, era un dulce candor para él y una sensación de apego se generó en ambos.

Candy mírame, ¿qué sientes? - preguntó él preocupado por la expresión de su rostro.

¡Voy a explotar! - respondió ella totalmente excitada.

Llegaremos juntos Candy, te lo prometo, pero tendrás que gritar en mi boca - advirtió el rubio.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella apenas entendiéndolo.

¡Espera y lo verás! - puntualizó Albert.

Albert siento como si un volcán ¡explotara! - le informó ella.

¡Ya viene mi amor! ¡Te amo, princesa! - le dijo amorosamente.

¡Yo también te amo, estoy sintiendo mucho calor! - murmuró la rubia. ¡Ahhhh! - gimió.

Candy estaba por culminar su entrega, Albert apresuró las embestidas las cuales se hacían más fuertes y profundas y luego comenzó a besarla, ella estaba en el clímax y eso sucedió cuando Albert dio sus últimas embestidas, fuertes y lentas, haciendo que Candy gritara en su boca, llegando al cielo con su amado y cayendo sobre el pecho de ella para recobrar el sentido.

Albert tardó varios minutos en recobrar el aliento, Candy estaba absorta, sintiendo una especie de ardor entre las piernas, sintiendo como la erección de Albert estaba desvaneciéndose, Albert no salió de ella tan rápido como hacía con otras mujeres, él quería quedarse en donde estaba, cuando hubo recobrado el aliento, colocó su brazo en la cama y la miró.

¿Qué sucede Candy? - pregunta el rubio preocupado.

Albert, me arde - respondió ella.

Es normal Candy, no te asustes - le informó y cobijándola en sus brazos, la besó pasando los dedos y la palma de su mano sobre sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él, dejando que su falo saliera de ella y descansara entre los dos, soltando un poco de líquido. Albert veía a Candy absorta.

Candy, ¿te gustó? - volvió a preguntar.

Sí, fue como si el volcán que te dije consiguiera que la lava saliera. No sé, me siento feliz, pero por alguna razón no entiendo varias cosas - respondió y explicó ella.

Como ¿cuáles? - preguntó él.

¿Dejará de dolerme en la segunda vez que me lo hagas? - preguntó ella.

Que lo hagamos Candy, posiblemente esa vez dolerá, pero menos cada vez - le informó dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

¿Seguiremos haciéndolo? - cuestionó ella sonriente.

Si tú quieres Candy, no pretendo obligarte a que lo hagas nuevamente si no estás lista - responde Albert calmadamente para luego abrazarla y soltando un suspiro.

¡Lo siento Albert! ¡No quería obligarte a esto! ¡No te sientas culpable! ¡Fui yo, la que te obligó! - pidió Candy a su novio, soltando una lágrima.

Hey, hey, espera, no me obligaste, yo lo deseaba desde que te vi desnuda en el cuarto de baño, cuando te encontré aquí en África - respondió él sorbiendo y besando las dos lágrimas que en ese momento bajaban por su rostro. Candy no llores, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo - la felicitó por haberle regalado el tesoro más preciado, su pureza.

¿Cómo se llama esto, Albert? - preguntó ella tratando de aguantarse el sentimiento.

Comúnmente se le llama hacer el amor Candy, ¿te gustó que te hiciera el amor? - preguntó Albert tocando su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos y acariciando las mejillas.

Sí, Albert, me encantó que me hicieras el amor y que fueras el primero, el único y el último - afirmó ella esperando compensarle el haberlo forzado a eso.

¡Ay Candy! No sé ¿qué haré contigo? - le dijjo Albert sonriendo y abrazándola de la cintura para pegarla más hacia él.

¿Por qué lo dices, Albert? - preguntó confundida.

Si los demás supieran lo que he hecho, me obligarían a que me casara contigo y se vería muy mal para ti - le aseguró Albert a su amada.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué? - cuestionó la rubia.

Candy quiero preguntarte, pero me tienes que decir la verdad, ahora tú y yo somos esposos aunque aún no nos hayamos casado, que nadie te menosprecie por haberte entregado a mí y esto debes guardarlo como tu más infinito tesoro, a nadie debes de hablarle de esto, me entiendes... - preguntó y explicó el rubio.

Sí, ¿es malo? - afirmó Candy y preguntó de nueva cuenta.

No exactamente Candy, pero la sociedad no debe enterarse de nuestra intimidad, entiendes. Por otro lado, ¿cuándo te toca tu próximo... periodo? - solicitó esa información.

¡Mmmhhh! En cuatro días, ¿por qué? - respondió dándole un largo beso para ocultar su pena.

Bueno, veamos, es importante que me digas si tu periodo viene o no la próxima vez, hay un método que se está utilizando recién que es contar los días entre periodos, cada ¿cuánto lo tienes? - cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

Pues en realidad es variable, la hermana María nos platicó que era porque somos jóvenes, pero una vez casadas todo cambiaba, la verdad no entendí mucho eso - aseguró ella.

De acuerdo, por lo pronto me dirás si viene en cuatro días, de lo demás deja y lo consulto por telegrama con mi médico de confianza, otra cosa, si quieres hacerlo otra vez tú lo decides, ¿de acuerdo? - el rubio solicitó permiso una vez que informó a Candy.

¿Quieres hacerlo tú? - cuestionó impresionada al haber sentido una de las manos de su amado en el derrier de ella.

¡Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo! Pero estás adolorida - obvió las cosas.

¿A ti también te dolió, la primera vez? - Candy quiso saber.

Sí, pero no es tan molesto como para ustedes - respondió sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Candy.

¡Tengo tantas dudas Albert! - suspiró.

Dime y te ayudo con esas dudas - respondió él muy sonriente.

¿Estuvo bien que hiciéramos el amor siendo tan joven? - se preguntó más a ella que a él.

Depende del punto de vista con que lo veas - refirió Albert.

¡Explícame! - le urgió ella.

Candy, tú y yo somos solteros y sin compromisos, nos amamos y de cualquier manera nos casaremos tarde o temprano; la sociedad en la que vivimos nos criticaría porque apenas eres una adolescente y yo un hombre bastante mayor para ti, muchos pensarían que he abusado de tu inocencia, ¿me comprendes? - le sonrió haciéndola sentir segura.

Y... ¿qué piensas tú? - ella quería saberlo en realidad.

Que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo entregándome éste enorme regalo, es un honor para mí ser tuyo, Candy - respondió él sinceramente.

¿Eres mío? - preguntó sorprendida.

Por supuesto, asó como tú eres mía en un sentido figurado, yo soy tuyo en todos los sentidos - le aseguró el hombre.

Puedo ver que algo te preocupa... - puntualizó ella.

En realidad muchas cosas, pero sí, en estos momentos es que estoy pensando en algo, con tu primera vez nos arriesgamos a algo, podríamos tener un hijo en nueve meses - aseguró Albert feliz.

¿Un...hijo? - Candy estaba en shock.

Sí, un hijo, uno tuyo y mío Candy, ¿te imaginas? - Albert definitivamente está maravillado con la posibilidad, ya que al preguntarle ella solo atina a decir.

¡Soy tan joven! - expresa Candy.

¡Lo sé, eso te impresionó! ¡No debí soltártelo así! ¡Soy un tonto! - él se recriminó.

No Albert, no eres un tonto, pero todo esto es tan nuevo para mí que me da miedo, apenas tengo quince y bueno ser madre se me hace imposible - explicó Candy para que él no lo tomara mal.

Hay un método en el que es casi imposible que te embaraces, pero no sería tan satisfactorio para ambos - explicó él, besándole el hombro.

Albert, puedes dejar de hablar de eso y besarme - le pidió sin tapujos.

Por supuesto, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de esto en otro momento, por ahora quiero consentirte y después cuando te hayas dormido regresaré a mi cuarto - le informó dándole pequeños besos en la boca.

¿Me abandonarás? - preguntó ella con desaliento.

Sólo por unas horas, después volveremos a ser los amigos de siempre - explicó Albert convenciéndola de que no la abandonará en lo futuro.

¿Me visitarás por las noches? - preguntó ansionsa.

¡Si tú quieres, sí! - respondió.

Albert - la llamó.

Dime - contestó él.

¡Quiero que me hagas el amor, otra vez! - le pidió con un guiño.

¿Estás segura? - pidió permiso.

Sí, por favor - le suplicó la rubia, quería ser amada nuevamente.

No tienes que pedirlo así, mi amor, sólo sé que aprenderás a pedírmelo sin palabras y cuando llegue ese día, recordarás ésta noche como una buena anécdota - Albert le besó las manos mientras le explicaba.

¡Bésame! - le pidió.

Albert hizo lo que le pidió la rubia, minutos más tarde se encontraban nuevamente en el vaivén de esa danza llamada amor, embistiéndola suavemente, enseñándole que el placer llegaría tarde o temprano y que esas entregas debería disfrutarlas, dentro de ella, amándola, tomándola, saboreándola como solo él podría hacerlo cada vez que estuvieran juntos; disminuyendo el dolor y aumentando la pasión en algún lugar de la extensa sabana africana.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XIX**

 _Semanas más tarde..._

Era otra mañana más en la Mansión de Londres, el invierno se encontraba cerca, las hojas de los árboles ya habían caído y el frío comenzaba a helar el ambiente. Eran ya tres meses en los que los chicos Andley, Brighter y O'Brien se encontraban en la cárcel alemana en esa misma ciudad.

La señora Brigther paseaba cerca del jardín interior de la mansión, envuelta en un fino y abrigador abrigo, pero en su corazón sentía esa fría brisa otoñal, también se colocó su manguito para calentarse las manos, pero el frío del ambiente no era nada comparado con las horas de angustia de que cada hora que la estuvo esperando, a ella, a su hija. Habían sido noches y días de preocupación, ahora era todo diferente, los chicos apenas habían llegado hacia una semana y se encontraban enclaustrados, durmiendo mucho, apenas y comían y se la pasaban llorando por la tristeza que sentían.

La más débil de ánimo era Annie, su vida había cambiado en tan sólo una noche y hacía tres meses que había perdido las esperanzas. Patty por otro lado, apenas y se levantaba por las mañanas y por su propio pie, lentamente, llegaba a la fuente del jardín, donde se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutando de algunas horas del poco sol; su abuela Martha se limitaba a observarla ya que desde que había llegado no pronunciaba palabra, cada vez que Patty veía a su abuela soltaba lágrimas y se abrazaba a ella para después retraerse; poniéndose nerviosa y soltando a llorar con pánico.

Para Stear y Archie no era diferente, ellos tenían pesadillas y se veían tan atormentados que no querían ya dormir, por primera vez Jeanice cuidó de sus hijos, que parecían tan pequeños siendo ya unos adolescentes. George parecía tan optimista, de entre sus recuerdos traía a su mente y a sus oídos la risa cantarina de Candy, revoloteando por doquier, que daría por tenerla ahí con ellos, pero eso no podría ser, apenas tenía tres semanas desde que todo el plan de que William se casara con Candy estaba puesto en marcha, ese había sido el mensaje que Sir Carnegie padre le había mandado desde San Pedro justo hacía casi un mes.

Él estaba más preocupado por la recuperación mental de los chicos que por el estado anímico de sus padres; observaba pues por la ventana que daba al jardín, desde la biblioteca, la extrema delgadez de Patty, alguna vez le había comentado la señora Brighter que a Annie ya no le colocaba el corsé pues pensaba que eso en vez de ayudarla la lastimaría, recordaba cuando Candy en su depresión por la muerte de Anthony lloraba y que la señorita Annie fue quién la ayudó a salir en cierta forma de ese estado, entonces fue que una idea pasó por su mente.

George soñaba despierto cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

George, ¿me escuchas? - lo llamó Dorothy.

Sí Dorothy, ¿qué pasa? - respondió suspirando.

Te llegó un telegrama, toma - la mucama se lo dio y se retiró de ahí.

Gracias Dorothy - respondió George, abriéndolo rápidamente.

 _Querido George..._

Espero estés bien, quiero que seas el primero en saberlo.

Albert y yo nos casamos hace unas semanas y vamos de luna de miel a Escocia.

Es un secreto, espero que nos lo guardes.

¿Has sabido algo de los chicos?

Mantennos al tanto por favor.

 _Candy y Albert_

¿Son buenas noticias, George? - cuestionó el señor Brighter curioso por la sonrisa que reflejaba el rostro del moreno.

De la señorita Candy de hecho señor Brighter, ¡Se ha casado! - expresó George, impresionado.

¡Lemarque al final, obtuvo lo que quería! - exclamó el señor Brighter con enojo.

Candy no se casó con Pierre, señor Brighter, eso es ¡lo más maravilloso de la noticia! - respondió George con entusiasmo.

Entonces ¿con quién? - preguntó confundido el señor Brgihter.

No puedo decírselo por el momento, pero le aseguro que es una persona de bien - respondió George dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Respeto tu secreto George, pero ¿no crees que Candy es muy joven para ciertos menesteres del matrimonio? - preguntó el señor Brighter entre preocupado y sonriente.

Supongo que algunos amores son así señor Brighter, Candy y su esposo llevan años disuadiéndose de que no se aman... - refirió George volteando a verle.

¡George, al fin una buena noticia! - felicitó el señor Brighter a George, apretándole los hombros en señal de triunfo.

¿Cómo está la señorita Annie? - quiso cambiar de tema.

No ha mejorado, algunas veces quisiera que la señora Candy estuviese con ellas, así su ánimo cambiaría - respondió como si nada fortaleciendo esa idea que George tenía.

¡Ha tenido una excelente idea, señor Brighter! - lo felicitó, ya que la señora Elroy no podía negarse si era uno de los padres a los que se les había ocurrido por ello salió aprisa de la biblioteca.

¿Cuál George? ¿Qué he dicho? - cuestionó el señor Brighter, ignorando que es lo que había dicho, siguiendo y deteniéndose enfrente de las escaleras.

¿Está el médico arriba? - le pregunta George al señor Brighter.

Sí, está con la señora Elroy - responde el padre de Annie.

¡Necesitamos hablar con él! - urgió el moreno subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras.

Pero George, dime ¿de qué? - preguntó el señor Brighter siguiéndole.

Dr. Smith - le habla guardando la compostura, al encontrarlo en compñía de la señora Elroy, quien recibía indicaciones sobre los cuidados de sus sobrinos y amigas de la familia.

Sí - respondió atento al moreno, que apenas recobraba el aliento por haber corrido hasta él.

¡Necesitamos que mande a los chicos a Escocia, a todos! - solicitó George entusiasmado con la idea.

¡Pero no pueden viajar! ¡Están muy débiles! - exclamó alertado el galeno.

¡Lo sé, sólo mándelos a Escocia por favor! ¡Es por su bien, allá se recuperaran mejor! El señor Brighter piensa que su medicina está allá - informó George, entusiasmado.

George, pero ¿qué cosas dices? - espetó la señora Elroy recibiendo el telegrama que había recibido de Candy y Albert y lo leyó comprendiéndolo todo.

El remedio está allá, ¿podemos hablar delante de usted doctor? - le preguntaron al galeno al mismo tiempo.

Tengo que supervisar a mis pacientes, no puedo dejarlos viajar en el estado en el que se encuentran. ¡Eso es un insulto, debe saber que eso va contra mi ética profesional - respondió el médico con enojo.

Lo siento Dr. Smith, tenía que asegurarme - afirmó el señor Brighter.

Piénselo señora Elroy, la única opción para que los chicos vuelvan a ser felices es... Candy - refiere el señor Brighter.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, George? ¿Es cierto esto? - cuestiona la señora Elroy.

La señorita Candy va para allá, seguramente a Edimburgo o al Palacio de Holyroodhouse, entonces si ella estará allá, los chicos podrán recuperarse ya que ella los ayudará.

Y ¿qué va hacer allá Candy y más en el Palacio de Holyroodhouse? - cuestionó la señora Elroy extrañada por la petición del señor Brighter.

En teoría, la señorita Candy y su esposo pasarán la luna de miel allá, serán protegidos por el Tribunal de Lyon y el Rey Jorge V, señora Elroy - comentó George sonriendo.

¿Casada? ¿Se casaron? Es cierto, aquí lo dice, está casada, la primera en casarse, eso es de no creerse, pensé que sería la última- preguntó ella.

Señora Elroy - carraspeó el señor Brighter dado que se estaba perdiendo en la conversación.

¡Lo siento, me decías George! - volvió a la conversación de nueva cuenta.

Sí señora Elroy, vienen de África y nadie debe saberlo, imagínese, será la excusa perfecta, así cuando lleguemos se les hará normal ver gente en la mansión de allá, ¿no le parece? - le preguntó George a la matrona.

Puede ser que funcione, ¿podría guardarnos el secreto doctor Smith? - cuestionó la señora Elroy al galeno.

Por supuesto, señora Elroy. ¡Alistaré todo! - acepta entusiasmado el doctor Smith. Con su permiso me retiro.

Pase doctor y gracias - respondieron todos cuando los vieron bajar por las escaleras. la señora Elroy se adentró a sus aposentos, dejando solos a los hombres.

Espere George, ¿William Andley, es el esposo de Candy? - pregunta el señor Brighter, ya que eso pareció entender con el rostro de la señora Elroy.

Sí señor Brighter, la señora Candice se casó con el joven William hace unas semanas - respondió entre alegre y divertido por la expresión en el rostro del señor Brighter.

¡Uff! ¡Eso será una noticia para muchos! - exclamó arqueando las cejas.

George - fue llamado por la mucama.

Sí, Dorothy - le contestó afablemente.

Lord Straight ha llegado, trae un telegrama para usted, de África - le cuenta ella, apresurada porque el joven hombre venía detrás suyo.

Lord Straight, ¿nos tiene buenas noticias? - pregunta George alegre.

No George, me temo que soy portador de malas noticias, nos requiere el Tribunal de Lyon en Escocia a todos, a los chicos, a sus padres, a los Borthwick, al matrimonio Andley; Alfred y los demás tardarán unas dos semanas en llegar - explicó Sir Abahinn Carnegie.

¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntaron los hombres que recibían esa noticia.

Emmanuelle Lemarque ya sabe que Sir William raptó a Candy y viene hacia acá para arreglar cuentas con los Andrew, por supuesto que no sabe que se casaron y que ya no puede hacer nada. El Rey Jorge V tiene vigilada la mansión y todos serán trasladados al Palacio de Holyroodhouse bajo protección de la Corona Escocesa - explicó Abahinn a los demás muy preocupado.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué le pasó a William? ¿Dónde está Candy? - preguntó la señora Elroy, alterada.

Calma señora Elroy, tenemos que ser discretos, aliste su equipaje y como pasen los días los trasladaremos al Palacio en Escocia, no se preocupe por sus sobrinos, Sir y Lady Andley estarán custodiados por el Rey Jorge V apenas lleguen a Escocia - le informó Sir Abahinn a la matrona de la familia.

Señora Elroy, el Duque Lemarque pide audiencia con usted - informa de forma intempestiva Dorothy.

¿Qué haré con éste señor, ahora? - preguntó ella afligida.

Dorothy dile al Duque que la señora Elroy no se encuentra, pero que yo lo atenderé. Señora Elroy puede subir por favor, atenderé al Duque Emanuelle Lemarque, Dorothy - George con un asentamiento de cabeza le dio permiso a la mucama para que pasara al Duque a la biblioteca, mientras colocaba el telegrama que había recibido de Candy en manos de Lord Straight. Lord Straight me acompaña, señor Brighter - quiso saber si ellos accedían a ser representantes de la familia, ambos asintieron y Abahinn guardó ambos telegramas en el interior de su chaqueta.

Por supuesto que lo acompañamos, recuerden parecer normales - advirtió Lord Straight.

Claro, vamos George - aceptó el señor Brighter.

¡Buenas tardes, Duque Lemarque! - saludaron todos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por ello.

Buenas tardes George, Lord Straight, señor Brighter - saludó impresionado de verlos juntos.

¿En qué puedo servirle? Lamento que la señora Elroy no haya estado aquí para recibirlo, algunos negocios no pueden esperar por problemas familiares, usted sabe - refirió George haciéndole notar que no podría hablar con ella en otro momento.

Esperaba saber una cosa George, sabía usted que el amigo de Candy raptó a la protegida de Sir William y no sabemos ¿en dónde está? - informó el duque.

¿Qué es lo que usted ha dicho? ¿Cuál hombre amigo de Candy? ¡Por Dios no! ¡No cuando los chicos salieron de la cárcel! ¿Qué haremos sin ella? ¡Sir Andley, me va a matar! - George se levantó y poco a poco se volvió a sentar, agarrandose la cabeza y comenzando a llorar.

Tranquilo George, no es tu culpa, ¿cómo sabe que eso sucedió, Duque Lemarque? - preguntó Lord Brighter admirando las artes histriónicas que no sabía que tenía.

Pierre me envió un telegrama avisándome lo que había sucedido: Alfred, Candy y su amigo Albert fueron temprano a San Pedro y Alfred volvió más tarde todo golpeado, sólo nos dijo cuando llegó: la ha secuestrado y de ahí ya no supieron nada. Pierre se embarcó quince días después, ya sabe como son esos pasajes en África. Llegará por lo menos en tres semanas, Pierre está sumamente molesto por los golpes que le fueron dados a Alfred y por el abuso de confianza del amigo de Candy. Ahora mi preocupación es por la señorita Andley, ¿qué hará ella sola con el bestia ese de su amigo y Pierre se siente profusamente preocupado - declara el duque con aparente modulación de voz para que crean que en realidad se preocupa por la integridad de la rubia y no porque Sir William Andley la haya conducido a algún lado por su seguridad.

¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Candy, qué haremos sin ella! Tanto que la necesitamos, todos estuviéramos mejor si la tenemos aquí, se imagina una rica heredera en manos indeseables, esperábamos casarla con una persona de su misma condición social, ya sabe que encontrar un buen marido es difícil en estos días - refirió Lord Srtaight atropelladamente.

Mire que esperaba hablar con la Señora Elroy para hacerle partícipe de una noticia importante y conveniente para la familia Andley, mi hijo le tiene un gran aprecio a lady Andley - decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos.

¿Qué quiere decir exactamente Duque Lemarque? Duque ¿desea tomar asiento? ¿Quiere algo de tomar? - ofreció el señor Brighter.

Por el momento no, gracias. Lo que quiero decir es que mi hijo está interesado en Lady Andley, señor Johnson y quiere pedir su mano en futuro compromiso - soltó el Duque Lemarque triunfante, con esto darí el primer paso a la obtención de la dote.

¿Está hablando en serio? - preguntó el señor Brighter.

¡Muy en serio! - respondió él como burlándose.

Lamento decirle esto, pero la señorita es menor de edad y no tiene la autorización de Sir Andley para comprometerse, la señora Elroy no puede dar ese permiso tampoco, sobre todo si no sabemos dónde encontrarlo, pero agradecemos su interés en ella - refiere George sin dejar de temblar, la noticia que le ha dado el duque ha sido impresionante para él.

Hay otros modos, quiero que usted sea el portador de buenas noticias señor Johnson, hace tres meses la señorita Andley se comprometió con mi hijo y firmó un contrato de aceptación de futuro compromiso cuando los chicos salieran de prisión, aquí lo tiene usted - el duque haría todo lo posible por quedarse con la fortuna Andley, así que presentó el dichoso contrato con el que mañosamente enredó a Candy.

¡Eso es imposible de cualquier manera! - respondió Lord Straight después de leerlo. Usted sabe que el Tribunal de Lyon no lo permitirá, ella es menor de edad y no puede prometer su palabra y más si cuando lo firmó se vio presionada por terceros... - le confirmó las leyes de los Sirs.

¡Pero ella lo firmó! - los encaró señalando la firma de Candy.

Bueno, creo que usted tiene que ver éste libro - refiere George, sacando un libro grueso de uno de los anaqueles.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el duque sin entenderlo.

Leálo en voz alta, adelante Duque Lemarque - lo instaron los tres para que se diera cuenta en la batalla campal a la que se enfrentaría si insistía en su plan.

3 de Abril, 1913. Edimburgo, Escocia

Permiso de Casamiento para Sir William A. Andley y Lady Candice White Andley

 _Su Majestad Jorge V, por la gracia de Dios, del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y los Dominios británicos más allá de los mares, rey, defensor de la fe, emperador de la India._ Otorga el permiso a Sir William A. Andley para contraer matrimonio con Lady Candice White Andley, ambos de origen escocés, de 26 y 15 años respectivamente, como señal de futuro casamiento, se establece el compromiso el día mencionado anteriormente; por las leyes escocesas, confiero a Sir William A. Andley el poder y predominio sobre Lady Candice White Andley, ante cualquier eventualidad futura y sobre de ello refiero que se tomen las medidas pertinentes sobre éste acuerdo con la Corona Escocesa.

Se le solicita al Tribunal y la Cámara de Sirs en Escocia, solventar las disputas que pueden sobrevenir acerca de los impedimentos que por ley se le otorgan a Sir William A. Andley.

Su Real Majestad, Jorge V

¡Esto debe ser una broma! - espeta el duque enojado y le avienta el documento a Lord Straight como un insulto haciendo reír a éste último.

En su contrato vemos anomalías Duque Lemarque, aquí Lady Andley firmó como Candice Andley y su nombre en su certificado de nacimiento de Escocia es: Candice White Andley - reitera el suceso.

¡Esto debe ser falso! - reprocha el duque.

No, no lo es Duque Lemarque y el certificado tampoco lo es, tiene la firma de Su Real Majestad, el Rey Jorge V - espeta furioso Lord Straight lanzándole a su vez el contrato que él le había proporcionado y para su buena fortuna él si se sintió insultado haciendo reír internamente a Abahinn. Seguramente George y el señor Brighter estarían riéndose por lo mismo, pero lo ocultaban.

¡Hay algo que no entiendo! ¿Por qué ella firmó así? - cuestionó el duque.

¡Quizás porque estaba cansada o preocupada o presionada! No sé, pueden ser varias cosas - terminó por decir George.

Entonces este documento no tiene validez - lo preguntaba más que lo afirmaba.

No, Duque Lemarque - respondieron al unísono.

¿Qué haré con mi hijo? Él está profundamente enamorado de Lady Andley, ¿qué haré con él? ¡Ella tiene que responder! - exigió como si en realidad estuviese traicionado.

No se lo recomiendo, Duque Lemarque - refirió Lord Straight.

¡Me está amenazando! - respondía alzando la voz.

No, sólo le advertimos que Sir Andley tiene el apoyo de la corona, de la cámara de lores y del Tribunal de Lyon y créame cuando le digo que él hará hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerla - informó George.

Pareciera conocerlo - dijo el duque.

Demasiado diría yo - respondió él.

Pues debe enterarse de algo, quizás mi hijo Pierre y yo estemos decepcionados de la alta estima en que tienen a Lady Andley - decidió soltar esa información con doble insinuación.

¿Por qué lo dice? - preguntó Lord Straight.

¡Entérese usted mismo! - expresó el duque irónico.

Padre, hoy su amigo Albert ha raptado a Candice Andley.

Alfred llegó al campamento ensangrentado, parece que fue noqueado en San Pedro.

Llegó solo y hay pertenencias de ambos en campamento

Lastimó a lady Candy y no sabemos nada de ella.

Viajaré a Londres para encontrarme con usted, dentro de quince días.

Enviaré un telegrama cuando tenga noticias

 _Pierre_

¡Lastimada, ay por Dios! - ahora era Lord Straight quién sonaba preocupado.

¡Lo importante ahí, es si la lastimó en alguna parte del cuerpo o fue violada! - les plantó la duda o eso pensaba él.

Tenemos que averiguar ¿en dónde están? Aprisa Lord Straight, alguien de nosotros deberá viajar a África - urgió George a todos, sin llevarlo a ningún lado, el duque había obtenido lo que deseaba, esa duda los mataría.

Pero si ya no están allá ¿para qué? - refutó el señor Brighter.

Entonces pondremos un guardia en cada puerto de Londres - todos voltearon a ver al duque.

No esperen, Candy me había platicado por carta que su amigo era americano - refirió el señor Brighter, lo que en realidad deseaba era alejarlo lo más posible.

¡Entonces tendremos que viajar hacia allá! - propuso el duque Lemarque.

De acuerdo, entonces eso prepararé, los boletos - exclamó George.

Sí claro, los boletos...vamos - respondió e instó Lord Straight - saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca y escondiéndose detrás de las plantas del pasillo.

Entonces me retiro, espero tener noticias de lady Candy después señor Johnson - le pidió el duque que le informara sobre lo que supuestamente los Andley harían.

Nosotros también, Duque Lemarque - afirmaron ambos hombres.

Hasta pronto, señor Brighter - lo saludó solemnemente.

¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, George? - el señor Brighter le cuestionó al castaño.

Depende ¿de qué piense señor Brighter? - decidió hacerse el loco, sabía cuál era la pregunta.

¡Eso no fue honorable, George! - exclama el señor Brighter molesto.

¡Eso es... amor, señor Brighter! Además tenga conciencia, de cualquier forma Candy y él se iban a casar y si eso pasó, fue porque se amaban, lo de casarse no fue algo por lo que debían de hacerlo, sino porque querían - respondió George como disculpando al que se creía culpable.

¡No puedo creerlo, es tan pequeña! ¡George, no me digas que estás disculpándolo! - gritó el señor Brighter.

¡Su esposa tenía 16 cuando se casó con usted! - reclamó George, como si él no supiera esa información.

¡Sólo un año más! ¡Pero quince! ¡Me escandalizó! - se respondió así misma.

Abahinn, puede salir de allí. el señor Brighter está escandalizado, pero no le hará daño - ordenó George, riéndose por su rostro.

¿Cómo lo vieron, señores? - Abahinn quiso saber lo que opinaban, pero ambos hombres seguían discutiendo.

No se quedará contento, va a ir a Escocia a rectificar los datos que le dimos, ¿no es obvio? - cuestionó Abahinn.

Sí, pero sólo hay tres copias del mismo documento, una la tiene Sir Andley, otra yo y otra el Tribunal de Lyon - aclaró Abahinn.

Sí, Pierre le ha dicho algo diferente a lo que nos contó, eso no lo sabemos, pero él no cree que la violó Sir William sino que se entregó a él por lo que debemos actuar rápido, por el momento, debemos trasladar a todos los Andrew y a sus familias a Escocia, hay que aprovechar que el Duque no estará aquí en Londres, los chicos se irán hoy mismo, está noche; mañana por la tarde las chicas, los padres irán segregados, nosotros nos iremos hoy con los chicos, no se preocupen, si alguien nos sigue diremos que el doctor de cabecera nos ha obligado a llevar a los chicos al campo para restablecerse. cuiden a su personal de que no se vayan de lengua, necesitamos que todo sea confidencial - les pidió George, enumerando cada uno de los acontecimientos de la semana.

¿Qué pasará con Candy y William? - cuestionó el señor Brighter.

De eso me encargaré yo, les mandaré un telegrama disfrazado con un amigo, ¡bueno señores a preparar todo! - dijo el señor Brighter retirándose rápidamente.

¡Gracias, George! - agradeció Abahinn.

De nada Abahinn, lamento darte esa noticia de Candy - refirió George mirando que el rostro de él había cambiado.

¿Por qué lo dices? - Sir Carnegie se hizo el loco.

Sé que estás enamorado de ella, pero ese amor fue desde pequeños... - comentó el castaño George como sintiéndolo por él.

Lo sé, Candy hizo eso por amor, lo comprendo, pero mi corazón tardará en recuperarse - respondió Abahinn abatido.

Andando Abahinn, tenemos mucho por hacer, muchacho - le dio un par de golpes en el hombro y lo acompaño a su carruaje.

Mientras en el barco donde viajaban Albert y Candy

¡Hola preciosa! - Albert saludó a Candy abrazándola.

¡Hola! - respondió ella, recargando su rostro sobre el brazo de su esposo.

¿En qué piensas? - cuestionó él.

En que no fuimos precavidos... - se interrumpió ella.

¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó sin entenderla.

Mi cama se quedó manchada por lo que hicimos esa noche - respondió ella sonrojándose.

Es... cierto, crees que piensen en eso precisamente - sugirió Albert, observándola.

¡Pues no sé, pero como me raptaste! - insinuó la rubia sonriendo.

Quizás piensen en otra cosa - supuso el rubio.

¡Quizás! - susurró ella.

Hay algo que quisiera saber - le dijo Albert besándole la mano.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó el rubio.

¿Te ha llegado eso que las mujeres tienen cada mes? - insinuó Albert mientras sonreía.

¿Mi periodo? Sí la anterior, éste lo espero aún - refirió Candy dado que su periodo anterior solo le hubo durado dos días, pensando tal vez que las premuras para todo lo que sucedió hacia tres semanas hubo modificado su período.

Entonces estamos en ¿días seguros? - preguntó él contento.

Se supone, según lo que me indicaste tú, sí, ¿qué travesuras estás tramando, Albert? - le respondió y preguntó, colocándole las manos en el pecho.

Entonces, ya que pronto llegaremos a Escocia y que estaremos más custodiados que el propio Rey Jorge V, te daré una noticia... le medio soltó, robándole un beso.

¿Cuál? - la rubia quiso saber.

Pero me prometes que te haré el amor cuando yo quiera - Albert le hizo prometer.

¡Sí, cuando tú quieras! Pero ¿qué es? - lo apresuró.

¿Preparada? - preguntó haciéndola esperar.

Sí - la rubia asintió.

Toma - le entregó el telegrama que había recibido de George.

"A. los chicos han sido liberados de la cárcel de Londres, los alemanes concluyeron que eran estudiantes del Real Colegio San Pablo y que por ello piden disculpas a la familia".

 _George_

¡Albert! - exclamó comenzando a llorar.

¡Hey, se supone que era para que estuvieras feliz! - la abrazó al ver las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Lo estoy, en serio, sólo que no me imagino ¿cómo están ellos? - expresó la rubia.

¿Qué tienes mi amor? - preguntó Albert preocupado.

Albert abrázame, por favor - le pidió Candy a Albert.

¡Preciosa, te amo tanto! - expresó su esposo.

Yo también Albert. Albert - afirmó sus sentimientos y lo llamó.

Dime querida - respondió él mirándola.

Son buenas noticias, ¿verdad? - preguntó la rubia.

Sí mi amor, estas son buenas noticias mi vida, dime que son las mejores noticias que hemos recibido - contestó alegre.

Son las mejores noticias que he recibido, Albert - refirió la rubia.

También para mí lo son, ven princesa, debes dormir conmigo ésta noche, ¿te reconforté? - preguntó su esposo sonriente.

Unas horas más tarde

¡Candy! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¡No Candy! ¡No te vayas! ¡No, no me la quites! ¡Por favor, no me la quites! - gritó Albert, despertando de una pesadilla.

¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Despierta, por favor! - la rubia lo mueve para despertarlo.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Mi Candy! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres mía! ¡Te cuidaré! ¡Te lo prometo! - exclama Albert gritando y abrazando hasta asfixiar el cuerpo de su amada, sudando frío.

No entiendo, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Candy preocupada.

Pierre... soñé que Pierre te secuestraba y que tú ya no me querías y que te llevabas a mi hijo - responde Albert, con tristeza y jadeando entre palabras, como si alguien lo persiguiera.

¡Calma, Albert! ¡Aún no tenemos hijos y estoy segura contigo! !Nos cuidará el Rey! ¿Recuerdas? - dice Candy mientras lo tranquiliza.

¡No sé qué haría sin ti mi amor! - le responde a ella.

¡También mi amor! ¡Créeme, cuando te lo digo! ¡Tu corazón está tatuado en mi alma! ¡Así que mi alma te corresponde a ti, me entiendes! - le hizo entender.

¡Y la mía a ti, mi amor! - respondió él sintiendo los temblorosos labios de su amado.

Candy se quedó pensando mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio, sería Pierre capaz de secuestrarla con tal de ganar esa partida, esperaba en realidad que la seguridad que les rodeara estuviese preparada para ese acontecimiento, por lo que era hora de pedir ayuda al mismísimo representante del Tribunal de Lyon, Sir Campbell debería de resguardarlos a como diera lugar. Candy dejó el cuerpo de Albert, somnoliento y saliendo de su camarote, se enfiló hacia la oficina del telégrafo.

 _Sir Campbell._

Soy Candice White Andley y creo que me conoce.

Deseo saber si obtendremos seguridad de la corona.

Si es así, ¿podremos confiar en ello?

Dígame, si no lo podremos hacer, tengo una mejor solución...

 _Candice White_

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando en el Tribunal se apareció un telegrama, despertando a todos los que ahí se encontraban de guardia fueron comunicándose hasta que el telegrama hubiera llegado hasta Sir Campbell, cuando apenas lo hubo leído salió a las oficinas con apenas un traje semi formal.

¡Stewart...! - gritó Sir Campbell, alertando a todos.

Sí, señor - respondió Stewart.

Llama a Sir y lady Borthwick que me urge verlos y contacta al investigador privado de los Grandchester por favor, es urgente. Lady Candice, ¿qué sucederá con ustedes? ¿Por qué me dice si es confiable su seguridad? ¿Acaso hay algo que George no me ha comunicado? - se preguntaba ya cuando Stewart se había salido.

Esa misma tarde en la biblioteca de los Andley.

Bueno, Sir Campbell, ¿se le ofrece algo? - preguntó George, que era el único que se encontraba a esas horas en la biblioteca.

George, tenemos un problema, ¿dónde estás? - pregunta Sir Campbell.

En la mansión de Londres, Sir Campbell, ¿sucede algo? - cuestiona George extrañado por la llamada.

Lady Andley me acaba de mandar un telegrama y yo he investigado con un informante que el Duque Lemarque está aquí en Escocia y que el Duque de Grandchester tiene guardias ingleses disfrazados y apostados en todos los puertos de Londres y Escocia. ¡Lemarque quiere secuestrar a Candy...! - le informa entre sorprendido y preocupado.

¡Santo Dios! - exclama George poniéndose pálido.

¿Qué sucede, George? - le pregunta Abahinn ya que para evitar que se caiga se detiene de la puerta y eso le llama la atención al joven Carnegie que corre para ayudarlo, sin evitar que se desplome.

¡Espera Abahinn! - pide George, tratando de tomar aire para contestar.

George, según Candy dice que tiene una idea, le mandaré un telegrama ahorita mismo y vuelvo a comunicarme con usted, ¿de acuerdo? - le pide Sir Campbell a George.

Sí, Sir Campbell, gracias - agradece el castaño.

¡Hasta pronto! - se despide Sir Campbell.

¡No, no, no puede ser...! - exclama George, desesperado.

George ¿qué sucede? - pregunta Abahinn esperando que tomara control de sus emociones.

Lo siento Abahinn, sólo quiero saber ¿cuándo entenderán los duques que no pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran? ¿Qué los demás no tienen la culpa de amar a otras personas distintas a ellos? - grita con emoción.

¿Qué quieres decir? - pide Abahinn.

Los... los Lemarque quieren secuestrar a Candy... cuando baje de cualquier barco en cualquier puerto de aquí a Escocia - explica George, observando de reojo que hay una persona en la puerta.

¡Candy, no! ¡Candy, no! ¡Candy, no! No por favor, a mí, a mí! ¡Por favor a mí! No a ella! ¡Yo, yo, yo... - comienza a caminar Annie que hasta entonces se sentía muy triste al escuchar lo que los Lemarque pretendían hacer con su hermana, hasta que se desmaya, siendo ayudada por Sir Carnegie que la auxilia para que no se golpee contra el suelo.

¡George, Dorothy, Dorothy! - los llamó a ambos.

Sí señor - respondió la castaña acudiendo rápidamente.

Ayuda a la señorita Annie, por favor. George, ¡eso no lo logrará! ¡Sé cómo ayudarlos! ¡Si vuelve a comunicarse con Sir Campbell, dígale que reuniré ayuda y los ayudaré...

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XX**

Ayuda a la señorita Annie, por favor. George, ¡eso no lo logrará! ¡Sé cómo ayudarlos! ¡Si vuelve a comunicarse con Sir Campbell, dígale que reuniré ayuda y los ayudaré... - gritó Abahinn a lo lejos saliendo de la mansión y tomando un caballo de los establos, cabalgando a galope para buscar lo que necesitaba, ayuda y sabíaa dónde encontrarla.

Mientras en la mansión...

Todo había dado un vuelco enorme, era contradictorio para George ser así y pensar que en cualquier momento una sola acción podría ser catastrófico. George pensaba mientras se encontraba al lado del teléfono en algo más que la noticia recién dada. Abahinn buscaría ayuda, pero ¿de quién? Todos estaban en Londres, además del Tribunal de Lyon ¿de quién obtendrían ayuda? Necesitarían alguien que conociera el maquinar de los Duques, pero quién que no fuera Escocés, sino... inglés, que fuera cercano a uno de los Duques, su mente le hizo una broma, tendría que ser hijo del Duque Grandchester. Con la sola idea comenzó a reír dándole en el clavo.

¡Terruce Grandchester! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? - exclamó George, levantándose y preguntándose a sí mismo mientras se halaba los cabellos, sin creerlo posible.

George, le llama Sir Campbell - avisó Dorothy.

Sí Dorothy, gracias. Sir Campbell. ¿Que tiene en mente lady Andley? - preguntó George, aún sin salir de su asombro.

Pasar como pasajeros de tercera clase, eso es lo que ella propone o pasar desapercibidos con el apellido White - refirió Campbell intranquilo.

Sir Abahinn Carnegie sugiere otra cosa, contactará a Terrence Grandchester - George le notificó.

¡El hijo del Duque Grandchester! - exclamó Sir Campbell.

Si, él mismo, no sé que tenga en mente, pero debemos esperar un par de días y yo me comunico con usted, ¿está de acuerdo? - cuestionó George, haciéndole saber a Sir Campbell lo que él había concluido.

Sí George, espero su respuesta - Sir Campbell colgó inmediatamente. Terrence Grandchester, ¿qué tramará Sir Carnegie? - se preguntó Sir Campbell.

Mientras tanto en el Iberia...

Candy no podía dormir más, lo había intentado, pero desde que Albert tuvo esa pesadilla le costaba más trabajo conciliar el sueño, así que mejor se levantó del lecho en el camarote, se colocó una bata y una frazada y salió de ahí, a colocarse en la proa, justo como una vez lo hubo hecho con Terry, ese día el chico se encontraba triste y era una niña empecinada en revivir el pasado. se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor irse a América como lo tenía planeado en vez de irse al colegio de Verano. Se cuestionaba si en realidad ella pensaba más en Terry, pero no, ella no lo pensaba más como si lo hiciera con Patty o Annie, tampoco como si lo hiciera con Archie o Stear.

¿Qué haces linda? - Albert llegó por atrás, tomándola de la cintura y aspirando el aroma del cabello ensortijado.

Nada, sólo tomaba un poco de aire, ¿sucede algo? - cuestionó evitando mencionar que pensaba en Terry, en lo que hubiese sucedido de no haber estado en África.

No, sólo que no te sentí a mi lado y quise saber ¿dónde estabas? - respondió el rubio.

¡Ah, eso! - suspiró Candy.

¿No vas a regresar a dormir? - preguntó su esposo.

No puedo cerrar un ojo - sonrió ella recargándose sobre la baranda de la proa. ¡Albert! - lo llamó.

Dime preciosa - le respondió.

Recibí noticias de Sir Campbell... - le soltó a su marido.

¿Cuándo? - cuestionó él apartándose y encarándola.

Mientras dormías... - terminó por decir.

¿Y? - la urgió sin poder creerlo.

El Duque Lemarque y el Duque Grandchester se han confabulado y tienen los puertos vigilados, me..me...me secuestrarán para que cumpla el contrato a como dé lugar - informó la rubia, atenta a las reacciones de su esposo.

¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¿Quiénes se han creído? ¿Qué haremos Candy? - comenzó a dar de vueltas enojado.

Calma, mi amor, mi amor, tranquilo, lo he resuelto todo, pero Sir Campbell quiere que esperemos - resolvió explicárselo.

¿Esperar a qué? ¿A qué te roben de mi lado? Espera, tú has resuelto ¿qué cosa? - pregunta Albert extrañado.

Le escribí un telegrama a Sir Campbell, avisándole de la intuición que tuve, nos haremos pasar por un matrimonio de tercera clase, ¡seremos los White! - informó Candy.

¿Los White, Candy? No creo que con eso sea suficiente, ¿algún apellido menos común? - refirió Albert.

Entonces dime tú ¿cuál es el mejor para ti? - preguntó ella, colocándose en jarras gracias a su descontento.

No sé, algo menos americano y ni que pensar de algo inglés o escocés - refirió Albert sonriendo por su actitud.

¡García! - respondió ella, sonriente.

Sí claro, ese sería uno muy bueno. Ahora preciosa, ¿nos vamos a dormir? - preguntó el rubio.

Vamos - accedió Candy entre asombrada y curiosa, Albert lo había tomado ¿bien?

En algún lugar de Londres...

Buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor Terrence, por favor - pidió Abhanin a la ama de llaves donde se hospedaba Terrence Grandchester.

¿Quién lo busca? - preguntó la gentil anciana.

Soy Sir Carnegie, miembro del Tribunal de Lyon de Escocia - informó un jadeante y sonrojado hombre.

Pase Sir Carnegie, siéntese y en un momento vendrá el joven Terrence - la anciana de nombre Lidya lo pasó al recibidor y le invitó a sentarse.

Gracias - agradeció Abhainn, sentándose, levantándose, yendo hacia la licorera que tenía enfrente y sirviéndose un whiskey para tomarlo de un trago.

Minutos más tarde...

Sir Carngie, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verlo? - exclamó Terrence como si fuera tiempo para algarabías.

Un mes solamente joven Terrence, pero tome usted asiento, he venido a un asunto muy importante sobre lady Candice - informó Abhainn.

¿Qué le pasó a Candy? - preguntó ansioso.

Un momento, siéntese y le explicaré, Lady Candice y Sir William Andley se casaron hace poco menos de un mes - tenía que decirlo aunque eso le doliera al joven Grandchester.

¡Candy y William casados! ¿Por qué? - pasaron algunos minutos antes de que él preguntara el motivo.

Porque los duques Lemarque y su padre se confabulan y reclaman el cumplimiento de un contrato - comenzó a explicar todo, desde el principio, para que cuando comenzaran a entrar en confianza le pidiera un sacrificio.

¿Cuál contrato? ¡El que le hicieron firmar a Candy a cambio de nuestra libertad! - alzó la voz enojado.

Sí ese, sólo que no lo puede efectuar porque Lady Candice firmó como Candice Andley - explicó Abhainn.

Sí, eso tiene justa razón de ser, espere...Candy ¡no se llama así! - rebatió el castaño.

¡Exacto, con las presiones se olvido del pequeño White! - afirmó e grueso hombre de barba colorada. Sí... pero eso no es lo más grave - respondió con un chasquido de lengua.

¿Hay más? - cuestionó Terrence.

Sí, Candice es hija adoptiva de los Andley, el apellido White es sólo una ocurrencia de las madres que la cuidaron en el orfanato. Acontecimientos recientes, nos han dado una sorpresa, que ni usted podría creerla, Candice White Andley pertenece a un clan escocés, no sólo por casualidad sino porque así es - le soltó al castaño sentándolo en el sillón de esa salita, sin una palabra que emitir ni siquiera un pestañeo.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - cuestionó después de salir de su letargo.

Que en realidad, el nombre de Lady Andley es... Lady Candice Borthwick, es hija natural de Blaine y Beagen Borthwick de Roxburghshire - terminó por decirlo, sonriendo ante la reacción del castaño.

¡Candy! Mi padre... Candy es finalmente una dama por nacimiento...aunque no lo parece - sonrió Terrence para sí.

Sí, su padre lo ha maquinado todo desde el principio, se ha dejado convencer por el Duque Lemarque y sobre todo a atentar contra el mayor de los Clanes. Lo de lady Candice, bueno, ese ya no es problema de Lady y Sir Bortwichk. ¡Albert lo resolverá! - informó Sir Carnegie.

¿Cuál Albert? - preguntó Terrence extrañado.

Albert, el señor Andley - refiere Abhainn.

¡El mejor amigo de Candice... es... es su ¿esposo? ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de lady Borthwick? - quiso no saber más, su mejor amigo era el tan soñado Tío Abuelo de la rubia que añoraba.

¿Quiere saberlo? - preguntó Sir Carnegie.

Sí - admitió Terrence.

Clan Buchanan, la madre de Candy es Lady Beagen Beth Carlie... Buchanan - le dijo Abhainn.

¡No puede ser! Esto es grave, ¿verdad? Sabe ¿cuánto recibirá Candy por ambos lados? - exclamó Terrence.

Sí, es por eso que Lemarque quiere casar a Pierre con Lady Andley, en total recibirá cerca de 60 propiedades por las dos coronas, además, el duque Lemarque está a punto de declararse en bancarrota. Entiende que nuestra preocupación es notable, Lemarque no sabe de esta conexión, lady Beagen es la segunda en sucesión a la Corona Escocesa y es por ello que muchos de los amigos de mi padre, ya jubilados se han encargado de ésta misión. Es imperante que nada de esto se sepa, pero al mismo tiempo el Rey Jorge V, ha verificado toda la información que se le proporcionó y en cuanto el ambiente sea seguro reconocerá a Lady Candice como Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan - terminó informando Abhainn.

¡No, no, no, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Candice, ¡será reina, reina...! Cómo me daría gusto que Elisa lo supiera. Está bien Abhainn, le ayudaré, sé que llegué tarde Sir Carnegie, pero lo juré, juré ayudarle a Candy y eso haré - respondió él mientras sonreía demasiado al recordar las rabietas de la pelirroja Leagan. Mire, haremos lo siguiente... - comenzó a explicar el castaño a Abhainn.

Unas semanas antes...

Inevitablemente Albert se había dormido, pasadas unas cuantas horas se levantó, vistió y depositó un beso a su rubia amante para después salir de esa habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya, entre ambas se encontraba el cuarto de baño y por ello fue interceptado entrando a la suya por Alfred.

¡Buen día Albert! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! Despierta a Candy por favor, tenemos que irnos en veinte minutos a San Pedro - Alfred le informó a Albert.

¡Buen día! ¿Sucede algo, Alfred?

Te lo contaré en el camino, es importante que nadie sepa a dónde vamos, Alec ya tiene instrucciones, apúrate y los espero en los establos, no podemos utilizar el automóvil por el ruido, nos iremos en caballos. Alec ha dejado uno de los transportes en el llano, Candy ¿tendrá traje de amazona? - cuestiona Alfred.

Sí, le compré uno la última vez que fuimos a San Pedro, bueno ¡te veremos allá! - respondió Albert, extrañado en realidad porque Alfred no le hubo avisado a tiempo.

Claro, los espero - aceptó el anciano dándole palmadas en el hombro de Alfred.

Albert regresó sobre sus pasos, entró a la habitación de Candy y subiéndose a la cama comenzó a darle besitos en el hombro

¡Mmmhhh! - respondió Candy que soñaba entre nubes.

Candy, despiértate, debemos irnos - la movió.

Tengo sueño Clint, dile a Terry que te de más dulces, que luego se los repongo - murmuró la rubia.

¡Candy, despiértate ya! - gritó él.

¡Albert qué haces aquí! Si nos descubren tend... - se vio interrumpida por un beso de Albert.

Tenemos que irnos, apresúrate y no hagas ruido, nadie debe saber que nos vamos ¿de acuerdo? - quería saber si la rubia le entendía.

De acuerdo, ahorita me levanto - Candy asintió y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

No, quiero verte hacerlo, eres capaz de volverte a dormir, te conozco - aseveró Albert sentándose en la cama, por lo que ella tuvo que levantarse un poco adolorida.

¡Gruñón! ¡Albert! ¿Qué me miras? - preguntó ella.

¡Que te ves muy linda, desnuda! - le respondió él con sensualidad.

Albert, ¡no me veas! - le ordenó cubriéndose.

¿Por qué? Si te conozco toda, cada diminuto lugar, te recomiendo que asees por ahí porque hueles un poco diferente, me vas a volver a antojar y te haré el amor ahora mismo - sugirió el rubio atrevido.

¡Noo puedes hacerme el amor porque aún estoy adolorida! - refiere la rubia.

¡Eso no te importó hace rato! - soltó el rubio.

¡Albert! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Si no cuando me voy a vestir! - lo reprendió.

Está bien, te veo en un ratito. Por cierto ponte el traje de amazona, por favor - solicitó el rubio, sonriendole y dejando que se vistiera.

Sí Albert, a mí también me has hecho la chica más dichosa - contestó y pensó tranquilamente.

Mientras Candy se mudaba de ropa e iba al cuarto de aseo por recomendación de Albert, él por su parte ya se había aseado con la palangana que estaba en su habitación, la cual se utilizaba para lavarse las manos. Se vistió, se observó detenidamente en el espejo de su habitación, soltó un suspiro y recordó la noche con Candy. Después tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos porque debían irse, tomó sus cosas, salió de su habitación y pasando por la cocina se llevó algunas frutas y unos panes que había cocinado un día anterior; después salió de allí siendo sorprendido por Candy quién le habló abruptamente asustándolo. Juntos caminaron de la mano hasta llegar donde Alfred y montaron, saliendo rápidamente a galope.

Cuando llegaron al auto y se preparaban para dejar encargados los caballos, Candy se le acercó a Albert y al oído le dijo...

¡Albert, estoy sangrando un poco! ¿Es normal? - cuestionó preocupada ella.

Sí, muy normal, quizás mañana, ya no te pase eso - respondió en susurros.

¡Ah bueno! - soltó ella incómoda.

¿Te sientes cómoda con el traje? - le preguntó su esposo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sí, pero no puedo apartar de mi mente ciertas cosas como... tenerte para mí - respondió la rubia muy sincera, sonrojándose y sonriéndole.

Bueno Candy, debes tener paciencia, te enseñaré a apartarlo de tu mente - respondió el rubio, evadiéndose.

Espero poder aguantar... - exclamó muy bajito.

Ya somos dos querida, ya somos dos... - Albert estaba seguro que esos pensamientos estarían intactos por muchos años y daba por sentado que sería él quién no descansaría más.

El viaje fue muy ameno, cuando llegaron a San Pedro, Alfred fue a la oficina de telégrafos y los rubios anduvieron de compras ahora si como la pareja de prometidos que eran, descubriendo su amor una vez más, fueron a la iglesia, la panadería y cuando llegaron al telégrafo Alfred se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas y en shock. Anir corría desesperado por toda la oficina con un vaso de agua en mano y un abanico en otra; los rubios al ver esto, se preocuparon y fueron hasta ellos.

¿Qué sucede Alfred? - le preguntó Albert preocupado.

¡Hablen! ¿Qué pasa, Anir? - urgió Candy al ver el mutismo en el que Alfred se encontraba.

Hay muchos, muchos problemas... - respondió el robusto hombre, preocupado.

Sir Borthwick...Duque Grandchester, Sir Clawdel, Sir Campbell, Terrence Grandchester, Sir Carnegie, Sir Whilham... ¡todos se han vuelto locos! - exclamó Anir tomándose los cabellos y halándolos en son de preocupación.

¡Explícanos, de una buena vez! - exclamó Albert sacudiéndolo de los hombros, esta actitud ya le molestaba.

Llegaron los papeles de permiso especial del Rey, deben casarse inmediatamente - le extendió Alfred los papeles que tenía en la mano.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué? - preguntaron los rubios, turnándose.

Porque el Duque de Grandchester le ha enviado un telegrama a Lemarque y a su vez uno a Pierre avisándole que debe embarcarse con Candy en el próximo buque con destino a Londres... - terminó por decir Alfred con un poco más de silencio.

¿Qué cosa has dicho? ¡No puedo permitírselo... a nadie! - espetó enojado el rubio, aventando los papeles que le había dado Alfred y haciendo que Anir corriera a recogerlos.

Por eso deben casarse, pero primero armaremos un ardid para que Alec venga aquí, al pueblo sin avisarle a Pierre, él es el que menos debe darse cuenta - refirió Alfred queriendo levantarse, pero al darse cuenta que la rubia está sorprendida porque se ha ido de la lengua decide dejar de batallar con su peso y opta por sentarse, tratando de evadir el tema a toda costa.

¿Por qué todo tan deprisa? ¿Quién es Sir Borthwick? - cuestionó la rubia, haciendo que el pobre hombre que tenia al frente maldijera en gaélico.

Son los que nos están ayudando para el plan de Albert, linda - sonrió al contestarle.

¿Te sientes bien, Alfred? - preguntó Candy al ver el semblante de su amigo.

Ha sido la impresión linda Candy, necesito tranquilizarme y tomar un poco de agua - refirió el hombre, pensando en lo ultimo mientras decidía alejarla de ahí.

Veamos necesitamos unas compresas de agua fría, debe ser el calor - solicitó Albert.

¡Voy por ellas! - se ofreció Candy sin darle el tiempo de solicitar nada más.

Le acompaño señorita Andley - se ofreció Anir, al ver la seña que Alfred le hacía.

Albert... - lo llamó Alfred.

¿Qué pasa Alfred? - cuestionó el rubio al verle el rostro a Sir Carnegie.

Terrence Grandchester se ha enterado de lo que su padre hizo para dejarlo libre, todos están movilizándose, toma, estos son los papeles que pediste, con fecha de hace cuatros meses, ahí se encuentra también una carta del Rey y de sir Campbell. El duque Lemarque felicita a su hijo por sus próximas nupcias - cuenta mientras le entrega otro tanto de papeles, justo el maletín de cuero que le había entregado Abhainn, su hijo por medio de Alec y Stephan.

Alfred dime, ¿quién es Sir Borthwick? - pregunta Albert al abrir el maletín, deteniéndose y siguiendo, observando cada hoja.

Albert... ¿conoces a Lady Beagen Borthwick? - pregunta primero antes de soltarle lo que sabe.

Sí... pero y eso ¿qué? - el rubio no entiende de que le habla.

Lady Borthwick tiene una hija... - ya hizo la primera parte, cómo decirle que Candy no pertenece a su familia sino a otro clan, lo mira con pesar.

No, todos son niños y pequeños - explica Albert, ya que él sabe bien que así es.

No, Sir y lady Borthwick si tuvieron una hija, ella es lady Beagen en su baile de promoción - Alfred refuta y le enseña una foto, la que siempre lleva con él y esconde de Pierre.

¡No puede ser, es Candy! - exclama el rubio y Alfred sonríe.

No, Albert, ¿no lo entiendes? Candy es Borthwick por nacimiento y debes casarte con ella pronto, además he visto algo, hay un buque que sale de San Pedro por la noche, va para Escocia, necesito que te la lleves ya, por el momento tendrás unos días de ventaja, la corona escocesa te ayudará en todo lo que se pueda mientras mando la información a mi hijo que esta con George y a Whilam que se encuentra en la cárcel alemana, tus sobrinos estarán bien. Eso sí, no permitiré que te vayas con Candy así nada más, debes casarte con ella hoy, ¿tienes todos tus papeles? - le pregunta Alfred tomándolo de los hombros, el plan necesitaba algunos cambios, pero seguiría como estaba planeado desde el inicio.

Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - admitió Albert.

Porque aunque no lo creas Sir Borthwick ha dado su consentimiento y al mismo tiempo la dote - refiere Alfred haciéndole saber los secretos descubiertos.

¿Cuál dote? - pregunta el rubio sorprendido.

Las propiedades que la Corona Escocesa te cedió y las que le darás a Candy la convierte en...bueno tú sabes en qué, ahora es cuando toda ésta información debe pasar a ti, somos pocos los que sabemos en realidad quién es Candy y lo que representa, tomaremos ventaja de esto - Albert terminó por decir.

¿Quién lo fuera a decir? ¡Candice Borthwick o que mejor Candice Andley como siempre ha sido! - se alegró por ella.

¡Alfred! - Candy salió de pronto llamando al grueso hombre.

¿Qué pasa querida Candy? - cuestionó Alfred, logrando sorprenderse.

¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor? - pregunta ella tratando de no parecer tan preocupada.

Sí linda, sólo necesitaba respirar, ¿tienen los anillos? - pregunta Alfred nuevamente, pero ésta vez a los dos.

¿Cuáles anillos? Sólo tengo el de compromiso - Candy le mostró la argolla que se encontraba pendiendo del cuello junto al crucifijo de la Hermana María.

¡Aquí está el de matrimonio! - enfatizó Albert mostrándolo al igual que Candy

Ese ¿cuándo lo pediste? - cuestiona Candy al ver ese anillo que no conocía.

¡El mismo día que compré ese! - le señala.

Alfred ¿para qué quieres los anillos en sí? - cuestiona Albert.

¡Nos casaremos ésta tarde! - exclama Albert sorprendiendo a la rubia.

¿Por qué? - pregunta ella.

¡Porque es ahora o Pierre te llevará a Londres en el próximo viaje! - responden Albert y Alfred al mismo tiempo.

¡Albert! - Candy lo llama.

Es cierto, debemos adelantarnos un poco - responde él levantando el hombro en señal de que así iba a suceder.

Pero no me casaré de traje de montar, ¿verdad? ¡Tendrá que ser otro día! - resolvió Candy.

Por eso no te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo inmediatamente - salió a salvo Albert, de algo tenía que servir su apellido.

Pero... - quiso intervenir.

No sabes el poder que tengo lady Andley - el rubio lo dijo entre broma y amenaza.

¡Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa! - susurra Candy.

¡Seremos cautelosos! - Albert le toma la mano para tranquilizarla.

¡Seremos cautelosos! - afirma Alfred para darle valor.

¡Anir, acompaña a lady Andley con la modista y después arma el ardid para que Alec venga del campamento! - solicitó el robusto hombre.

Sí señor, salgo para allá en este mismo momento, bueno después de dejar a lady Andley allá y... - intentaba atar ideas, pero aún así.

Apresúrate Anir, conserva la calma, recuerda que debemos darnos prisa, manda un telegrama cuando a George y a Escocia para informarles de esto, menos palabras es mejor, ¿me has entendido? - pregunta Alfred.

Sí señor, permiso, lady Andley - Anir le ofrece el brazo a la rubia y ella accede a tomarla.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

**Resumen**

Dado que hay algunas lectoras que me han dicho que a veces se pierden por la cantidad de nombres y que aún no están acostumbradas a la complicación de mis historias, trataré de resumir hasta donde va:

Annie, Patty, Candy, Archie, Stear y Terry deciden pasar el verano en Escocia; las chicas en la Escuela de Verano y los chicos con los Andley y en la Villa Grandchester. Todos deciden pasear antes de embarcar y se meten a una taberna donde conocen a Frank el dueño. Debido a unos comentarios de los muchachos con Frank, unos militantes del ejército alemán (PSD) creen que son

delincuentes y los encarcelan en una cárcel en Londres. La única que escapa es Candy, que fue ayudada por Terry y cae en el barco del Duque Emanuelle Lemarque el cual se dirige a África para dejar provisiones a su hijo Pierre Lemarque en un campamento Nuevo Amanecer. Lemarque reconoce a Candy y resuelve la bancarrota de la familia. Lemarque le comunica a los Andley, O'Brien, Brighter y al Duque de Grandchester que ellos han sido secuestrados. Candy cae enferma durante un mes hasta que llega al campamento desembarcando en San Pedro, África. Incorporándose a las actividades de los medico veterinarios.

Los Brighter, O'Brien, Andley y la Hermana María se reúnen en la Mansión de los Andley en Londres. George, el señor Brighter y la Hermana María se hacen buenos amigos.

Albert llega al campamento justo cuando todos los veterinarios andan "cazando" a una leona herida. ahí ve a Marie y Louise, médicos que ya lo conocían y conoce a Alfred, Pierre y John; los otros médicos del campamento. cuando menos se lo espera también reconoce a Candy y la situación lo obliga a decir a Alfred y Pierre quien es él. Pierre escribe a su padre y le informa que ha conocido a Sir William Andley. Candy y George se comunican por medio de telegramas, Candy firma un contrato por el cual ella se compromete a casarse con Pierre a cambio de que sacar a los chicos de la cárcel. Louise aún ama a Albert, cuando se entera del apellido de Candy y lo reconoce, decide hacer todo lo posible por separarlos y que mejor que desenmascarando a Albert ante su amada Candy, quien una noche de hacia un par de años se había entregado a él y con la sola mención de un telegrama de Candice, él había huido de sus brazos y roto su corazón.

George conoce a Lord Straight, él los acompaña a las visitas en la carcel junto con la señora Elroy y Lemarque. La señora Elroy conoce las condiciones en la que los chicos se encuentran en la cárcel y añora que Candy aparezca con bien.

Un investigador privado comunica al Duque Grandchester de los acontecimientos con los alemanes, este último hace alianzas con el Duque Lemarque. Lemarque promete ayudarlo para sacar a Terry de la cárcel si lo apoya con los Andley para que Pierre se case con Candy. El señor Ludge, informa al Tribunal de Lyon sobre lo que el Duque de Grandchester y Lemarque quieren hacer contra el Clan Andley. Terry sale de la cárcel y lo enclaustran en el Castillo Grandchester en Londres, al teniente Whilham a cargo de los muchachos lo decapitan. El señor Ludge le cuenta todo a Arthur el mayordomo del Castillo Grandchester y Terry enfrenta a su padre cuando Arthur decide contarle la verdad y se va del castillo con dirección al Tribunal en Escocia. Los verdaderos padres de Candy aparecen, Sir y Lady Borthwick. El señor Ludge, se entrevista con el tribunal, Sir Clawdell y Sir Campbell envían a Wilham (Sir Cathan) a la cárcel en Londres, a Alfred (Sir Carnegie Padre) al responsable del campamento, a Sir a Lord Straight (Sir Abhainn Carnegie hijo) como investigador del Clan Andley quien se enamora de Candy; a John y Abad (médico y telegrafista: Sir Blair y Sir Abercromby); a Stephan y Alec (Sir Adam y Agnew) a África. Albert y Candy se hacen novios, Candy se entrega a Albert, Alfred se entera de la conexión de Candy con los Borthwick, Candy y Albert se casan y embarcan a Escocia, en el camino Candy decide tomar cartas en el asunto y avisa a George que tiene un plan para llegar a Escocia a salvo.

Lord Straigth decide enfrentar a Lemarque junto con el Sr. Brighter y George, Lemarque decide corroborar los papeles mostrados por George en Escocia.

El Duque Grandchester ayuda a Lemarque para secuestrar a Candy, Lord Straigth decide avisarle a Terry y él ayuda a Candy a pesar de que ella ya está casada, los chicos son liberados de los alemanes, George decide trasladar a las tres familias a Escocia. El Rey George firma papeles y los acepta en el Palacio en Escocia. Pierre viaja a Escocia, al igual que Alfred, Abad y John.

Y...lo próximo lo leerán, aún falta mucho por desentrañar...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXI**

Mientras esto ocurría en San Pedro, en el Tribunal de Lyon sucedía algo inmemorable.

¡Buenas tardes! - saluda un chico moreno.

Buenas tardes señor... - se interrumpe Stewart.

Grandchester, soy Terrence Grandchester - titubea un poco.

Señor Grandchester, pase por aquí - Stewart le da la bienvenida al Tribunal dándole acceso y acompañándolo con Sir Clawdell.

Pero aún no les digo nada acerca de ¿quién soy? Y ¿qué quiero? - exclama el castaño.

No hace falta, créame que sabemos a ¿qué viene? - le sonríe. Sir Clawdell - lo llama para después saludarlo.

¡Joven Grandchester! - lo saludó Sir Clawdell levantándose para saludarlo

Pero... - intentó objetar, pero no era algo que se esperara y menos siendo inglés.

Supongo que viene a ver lo que ocurre con lady Andley... - soltó Sir Clawdell sin más.

¿Lady Andley...? Sí, ¿Candy está bien? - preguntó Terrence saliendo del mar de confusiones que es su mente en esos momentos.

Muy bien, se encuentra en África, en San Pedro para ser más exactos... - le informó Sir Clawdell indicándole que tomase asiento.

Me enteré de ello y quiero saber en ¿dónde se encuentra exactamente? - solicitó el castaño ante el robusto hombre.

En un campamento, en San Pedro, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe o no joven Grandchester, lo que no me explico es, si su padre sabe que está aquí - le pide saber alzando las cejas en son de una explicación.

En parte, sí se lo dije, que buscaría su ayuda; lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué el señor William Andley se quiere casar con su hija adoptiva? - cuestionó de tajo.

¡Así que también lo sabe! - dijo Sir Clawdell.

¿Qué? ¡Que Candy es huérfana, sí lo sé y eso no me importa! - exclamó Terry sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir.

¡Tampoco a Sir Andley, se lo aseguro! - Sir Clawdell tenía que afirmar esa aseveración dado que sabía de antemano que él no quería hablar del asunto que Terrence venía a tratar con él.

¡Pero él es tan viejo! - exclamó lastimeramente.

¿Cree usted que lo es? Contraerán nupcias en unos días... - le informa, ya que al parecer todos pensaban la misma cosa, que el señor Andley era en realidad un anciano.

¡Dentro de unos días, no lo creo! - se levantó el castaño malhumorado.

¡Se lo aseguro! - afirmó con vehemencia.

Pero... - terminaba con algo de discordia.

Sir Andley ama verdaderamente a lady Andley, además creo que conoce a la dama en cuestión, a Candy nadie puede obligarla a hacer algo y eso creo que lo sabe - decidió darle algo más de información.

Casi nadie - comenzó a sonreír.

Creo que también usted conoce a Sir Andley o eso me dijo él... - refiere Sir Clawdell.

No lo creo, ¿qué ha sucedido con los chicos? - preguntó por hacerlo, deseaba cambiar de tema.

Lo tenemos controlado, pero Lemarque se ha encargado de que con su huida él obtenga lo que quiere - contó el grueso hombre.

¿Qué debo hacer? - preguntó Terrence.

Se dirigirá a Londres para entrevistarse con Sir Abhainn Carnegie que está encubierto como Lord Straight, debe permanecer en ese anonimato, le enviaré un telegrama a Sir Carnegie para enterarlo de todo, ¿me ha entendido? - Sir Clawdell asiente la cabeza en señal de que quiere una respuesta afirmativa a lo que le ha preguntado.

¡Completamente! - responde Terrence.

Toc toc

Adelante - Sir Clawdell da el pase.

Sir Clawdell - es llamado mientras entra a su oficina.

Stewart, pase, ¿qué se le ofrece? - pregunta Sir Clawdell.

Ha llegado un telegrama de San Pedro, Sir Clawdel - refiere entregándoselo.

Deben ser noticias de Alfred, démelo y puede retirarse. ¡Dios...! - exclama Sir Clawdell lo que hace que se siente de la impresión.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Terrence con curiosidad.

Se ha adelantado todo, debemos darnos prisa, hay que arreglar muchas cosas por aquí, ande vaya a Londres y vea a Lord Straight... - lo levanta y empuja hacia la salida, todos deben de moverse.

¡Dígame! ¿Qué sucede? - le insistió saber.

Lady y Sir Andley se casaron hoy por el civil y por la Iglesia Católica en San Pedro... - le soltó sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que apresurar todo.

¡Candy! ¿Por qué tan pronto? - preguntó Terrence.

Su padre ha avisado al Duque Lemarque de que está enterado de todo y ha apresurado a Pierre para que se él y Lady Andley llegue a Londres en el primer buque que aparezca - le contó rápidamente.

¡Secuestrarla, tengo que ir! - se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y salir de ahí.

¡No lo complique más, créame que hay bastantes miembros del tribunal de Lyon resguardándola! Debemos ser prudentes, usted le ha dicho a su padre que de ser necesario iría a África, otro error de esos puede costarnos la misión - refiere Sir Clawdell haciendoles ver que eso sería un gran error.

¡Misión! ¡Me está diciendo que Candy es otra tonta misión! - se acerca a él con los puños cerrados.

¡Cálmese! No crea que sólo es ella, no es una misión cualquiera... no planeaba decirle esto nunca, pero venga, tengo que llevarlo a un lugar... Stewart, si ve a Sir Campbell le puede decir que iremos a ver a sir Borthwick al campo - le informa, sonriendole y sabiendo que esto es immportante.

Por supuesto, buen viaje - asiente y desea Stewart.

Gracias Stewart, sígame joven Grandchester - le indica saliendo de la Cámara de Sires, esperando que no le haga más preguntas.

Lo sigo - respondió él, yendo detrás de Sir Clawdell..

Sir Clawdel y Terrence viajaron por unas cuantas horas, la casa de campo de los Borthwick se veía a lo lejos, la gran casa de campo estilo victoriano con algunos niños jugando pelota frente a ella era un deleite a la vista. Cada vez se acercaban más por el camino, los niños que lo habían visto desde la vereda principal corrieron a avisar a sus padres de la presencia de un carruaje cerca de casa.

¿Es aquí? - preguntó Terrence saliendo del entorno del silencio en el que se encontraban desde que salieron del Tribunal de Lyon.

Sí joven Grandchester - respondio afirmativamente Sir Clawdel.

Terrence, sé que sabrá comportarse, vamos, tenemos que anunciarnos. Buenas tardes - saludó al mayordomo cuando bajaron del carruaje.

Buenas tardes, Sir Clawdel - lo saludó Peter.

Vengo a ver si Sir Borthwick puede atenderme - pregunta sutilmente el hombre.

Pase, están en el salón de té. Sígame por favor - pidió Peter.

Toc toc

Adelante - dio permiso Sir Borthwick.

Buenas tardes, Sir Borthwick - saludó Sir Clawdel.

Buenas tardes Sir Clawdel, ¿le ha pasado algo a Candice? - cuestiona inmediatamente el padre.

No precisamente, pero no son buenas noticias - afirma el hombre.

¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? - preguntó Lady Beagen.

¿Su hija? - cuestionó Terrence sin entender nada.

Perdonen, les presento al Joven Terrence Grandchester - Sir Clawdel hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

¿Qué hace un inglés aquí, Sir Clawdel? ¡Exijo una explicación! - vociferó Sir Borthwick sin entender por qué Terrence se encontraba ahí.

¿Es amigo de mi hija? - preguntó Lady Beagen.

¡Le aseguro que no entiendo nada, Candice es adoptada! - refiere el joven, levantando los brazos.

No Terrence, Candice es una Borthwick, ella es escocesa - refiere Sir Clawdel. Sir Brothwick su hija y Terrence son amigos del Real Colegio San Pablo - explica para que el padre no comente más cosas.

¡Escocesa! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Candice es escocesa! - exclama Terrence repetidamente.

Sí joven Terrence - asiente Sir Clawdel.

Sir Clawdel ¿podría explicarnos? - solicitó Sir Borthwick.

Él es Terrence, es amigo de Candice y uno de los que huyeron de la cárcel alemana; se ha enterado de todo y ha venido a dos cosas: una a ver como puede sernos de ayuda y dos a intervenir en la boda de su hija - relata Sir Clawdel.

¡No lo puedes hacer! - responde Sir Borthwick asustado.

Ya lo sabe, Candice se ha casado hoy, Lady Beagen - le informa a la madre.

¡Qué emoción! ¡No hemos estado con ella! - exclama y se entristece al mismo tiempo.

Recuerden que ella no sabe que tiene padres - refuta Sir Clawdel.

Hay algo que no entiendo, si ustedes son sus padres, ¿quién es Sir Andley? - cuestiona Terrence.

El esposo de Candice ahora y antes sólo su tutor - responde Lady Beagen.

¿Por qué la abandonaron? - pregunta con enfado.

¡No la abandonamos! ¡Su padre me la quitó toda su vida! - reclamó de nueva cuenta.

¡Beagen, ya hablamos de eso! - respondió Sir Brothwick tomándose la barba en son de hastío.

Pero ahora queremos estar a su lado... - sonrió su esposa disculpándose por haberlo agraviado.

Y no separarnos nunca, queremos tenerla aquí en Europa - informó su padre.

No creo que puedan...Candice es libre en espíritu y su hogar siempre será Illinois, el Hogar de Ponny, la Hermana María y la Señorita Ponny y los niños del hogar - refiere Terrence haciendo que tanto lady Beagen como Sir Borthwick medio sonrían.

Lo sabemos, pero podemos intentar compartirla - refirió la madre.

¿Con quién más la compartirán? ¿Con los Andley? ¿Con los Brigther? ¿Con los O'Brien? ¿Conmigo? - preguntó el castaño cada vez más enojado.

¡Terrence...! - le llamó la atención Sir Clawdel.

¡No, escúcheme! ¡Candy ha sufrido años por su abandono al grado de que ella se sacrifica por los demás! - reclama con gran enfado.

Lo sabemos - Lady Beagen lo afirma.

Disculpen, no debo entrometerme, pero que ganará ella siendo una muñeca en esta casa, nunca ha aprendido a guardar la compostura, no tiene finos modales, no es delicada y les aseguro que ella no quiere ser una dama de sociedad - enumera las no cualidades de su hija.

Le aseguro que no sé de dónde es que ella salió así - asegura Sir Borthwick.

Pues ya ve, nadie lo sabe - dijo Terry, sabiendo que eso es del todo cierto.

No entendemos el por qué de su molestia, joven Terrence - cuestiona Lady Beagen.

De todos los niños del hogar, a ella la han adoptado ¡dos familias! ¿Me entiende? ¡Dos! ¡Y ninguna la ha sabido aceptar como es! - responde furioso.

Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso... - responde ella, preocupada.

¿Se han preguntado si los aceptará al saber que ahora hay otra familia que la reclama? - pregunta Terrence exagerando.

Lo hemos hecho, pero no podemos regresar el tiempo y sólo queremos que nos visite de momento - aseguró Sir Borthwick.

¡Buenas tardes! - saludó Sir Campbell que venía entrando en ese momento.

¡Buenas tardes, Sir Campbell! - saludaron todos al unísono, sonriéndose al mismo tiempo.

Buenas tardes, que bueno que están todos aquí, les tengo noticias, Candy y William se casaron ésta misma tarde y por la noche tomarán un barco que se dirige a Escocia, donde pasaran su luna de miel y por lo mismo, se esconderán de los Lemarque.

¿Cómo sabe eso? - preguntó Lady Beagen.

Anir me ha enviado un telegrama, avisándome de ello, mandé otro al señor Johnson y después a Escocia para que los reciban y preparen todo, si es necesario en el Palacio Escocés, pero de que Lemarque no tendrá el poder que cree tener, ¡no lo hará!

¿Está en peligro, mi hija? - cuestionó Lady Borthwick.

No Beagen, pero si quieres conocerla tendrás que llegar en un mes al Palacio, hablaré la próxima semana con el Rey para pedir permiso sobre el albergue de los Andley, nadie debe enterarse, ellos viajarán con un apellido diferente, ¿me han entendido? - solicitó Sir Campbell haciendo que los ahí presentes se limitaran a seguir órdenes, al menos las suyas y por el momento.

Muy claro - respondió Sir Borthwick entendiendo.

Como el agua - asintió Terrence.

Señor Grandchester éste es su pasaje a Londres, espero que Sir Carnegie lo hospede y le platique los avances, ¿de acuerdo? - Sir Campbell pidió al castaño su aceptación.

Sí señor, gracias por todo, les escribiré noticias en unos días - respondió al tomar los pasajes que lo llevaran a Londres.

De nada joven Grandchester, tenga cuidado de esto, nadie sabrá que miembros del Tribunal están metidos en esta misión y usted actúe con naturalidad por si su padre está vigilándolo . le recomienda Sir Clawdel.

Permiso, Lady y Sir Borthwick - pide Terrence con una venia y sale de esa casa, aún sin poder creerlo.

Señor Grandchester - responden Lady y Sir Borthwick.

¡Candy, te has casado! ¿Por qué no te dije lo que siento por ti? - porque ni tú mismo lo sabías -. ¡Te has casado con Sir William, quién lo fuera a imaginar, no lo puedo creer! Una vez tú diste tu felicidad por mí, ahora me toca corresponderte, ayudaré a los chicos a obtener la tuya, te lo juro - Terrence hizo una promesa que cumpliría.

En la actualidad, mientras esto sucedía, en la Mansión Andley el médico salía directo a la cocina, acompañado por unas enfermeras y Dorothy, la hermana María había tomado cartas en el asunto en el cuidado de los chicos y sobretodo en la recuperación de Annie.

La Señora Brighter se acercó a ella y a George cuando salían de esa habitación.

George ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó la madre de Annie.

Ha despertado, el médico me ha dado no muy buenas noticias, señora Brighter - refiere George con pesar.

¿Qué quieres decir, George? - pregunta ella nuevamente.

Annie está en estado de desnutrición avanzado, no acepta muchos de los alimentos y debemos someterla a terapia alimentaria - comenzó por decirlo.

¿Es grave? - preguntó la Sra. Brighter, preocupada.

Sí, debemos esperar y probar alimentos graduales. Primero bebidas y luego dieta blanda, para después probar con alimentos sólidos, así lo ha indicado el médico - señaló la Hermana María.

Así lo haré hermana, ayudaré a Annie a sanar y será la misma chica que todos conocemos - respondió la Sra. Brighter.

Sra. Brighter, Annie nunca volverá a ser la misma, pero en cuanto a su salud, mejorará - respondió la hermana, dándole el animo posible.

Madame, la señorita la llama, tiene alta temperatura y el médico le ha suministrado medicamentos para que le disminuya - avisa Marie, la enfermera.

Me disculpan, tengo que ver a mi hija - dijo la Sra. Brighter.

La noche había cedido, una fría mañana iluminó los rostros de cuatro delgados jóvenes, creyendo que todo era una fantasía, no pensaban que todo había sucedido en tan sólo unos días, se encontraban tan cansados que lo primero que vieron fue a George y de ahí a nadie más. Lord Straight corrió hacia Annie, sabiendo que si ella no tenían fuerzas menos la tendría Patty que también cayó en la inconsciencia del momento. Para Archie y Stear todo fue distinto, tenían que ser fuertes por sí mismos, por las chicas, por sus padres, pero ellos también sentían desfallecer, solo querían dormir y llegar a casa, a descansar, situación que no sucedió así, todo esto fue demasiado para ellos, cayendo también en la inconsciencia.

Candy, nooooo... - susurraron cuatro voces antes de perder el conocimiento.

Continuará...

Chicas sé que está cortito, pero es un pequeño avance de lo que vendrá, ahora sabremos cómo es que Sir Cathan vuelve a Escocia siendo un héroe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXII**

¿Cuánto ha pasado? Pareciera que el día en que nos encarcelaron fuera tan lejano ya, ahora somos libres, libres de los alemanes, de los malos tratos, de algún otro sentimiento que en éstos meses se nos haya escapado, por muy pequeño que sea. Hasta ahora se cumplieron noventa y seis noches, hemos visto luz de día, de nueva cuenta, el día noventa y siete fue lo mejor que hemos disfrutado. Cuando salimos de aquella celda maloliente y putrefacta, caminamos con la única esperanza de que ella estuviera, ahí, esperándonos, pero sufrimos una gran decepción.

La primera luz que llegó a mis ojos los lastimó, mis ojos se tardaron demasiado tiempo en reconocer paisajes, el cual no fue muy grato, buscamos alrededor de todo el lugar, no vimos a nadie, ahí se encontraban todos, dos señores que no conocíamos y dos que sí, la Tía Abuela Elroy y George, pero cuál fue nuestra desilusión al no verla, fue duro darnos cuenta que ella aún no era libre como nosotros, la sonrisa que buscábamos no se encontraba en ningún lado y darnos cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviésemos a verla nuevamente. El Teniente Wilham nos sonrió cuando firmamos nuestra liberación. El aire invernal soplaba ya, la cruda verdad nos golpeó en el rostro haciendo que lágrimas bañaran nuestros rostros, sólo tuvimos un poco de aliento antes de pronunciar su nombre y perder el conocimiento.

Pasaron algunos días e incluso podría jurar que fueron semanas, preguntándonos ¿Cuán débiles fuimos? Siempre era ¿por qué no nos han sacado? ¿Por qué nadie intercede por nosotros? ¡Somos de la realeza escocesa! ¡Pertenecemos a las familias más importantes de América! ¡Nadie puede encerrarnos!

Tristemente nos dimos cuenta que ser de la alta sociedad no valía para los alemanes. ¡Somos y fuimos tan egoístas! ¡Sólo pensamos en nosotros y nunca en Candy! Candy mi hermana, Candy la que siempre me protegió, la que me cuidó, la que cambió su destino por el mío, la que me animó a seguir a pesar de mi nacimiento, la que me hizo enorgullecer del lugar donde crecí, la que maduró más rápido que yo; mi amiga, mi gran hermana y ahora... ahora soy yo la que la quiero aquí, conmigo, para amarla como ella lo hizo conmigo, yo que fui tan egoísta, tan cobarde, tan tonta...

Me creí la señorita de sociedad por mucho tiempo y no soy más que otra niña de porcelana o lo era hasta hace tres meses, esos meses con escasa luz me han dado ¿en qué pensar? ¿En qué considerar y reconsiderar? ¿En qué sentir? ¿En qué decir cuando la vea?

Me despierto con la resolana de la mañana, a un lado de mi cama se encuentra aquella amable y joven mujer que me cuidó desde que era una bebé, la Hermana María me toca la frente, con su mano desnuda y cálida para luego tomar un pañuelo, humedecerlo y colocarlo en la frente, reduciendo mi temperatura; he recaído, mi cuerpo se siente tan débil, escuché decir al doctor que estamos desnutridos y por la forma precaria en la que vivimos a través de los meses hicieron que nuestros cuerpos se esforzarán demasiado y todo porque no estábamos acostumbrados a ese nivel de vida.

Hace unas horas, me he enterado que el Duque Lemarque quiere forzar a Candy a casarse con Pierre, ¿quién será Pierre? Me he preguntado mientras la Hermana María toma la temperatura con el termómetro, ¿por qué es que ella siempre es la que se arriesga? La que da todo por todos, la que no le molesta sacrificarse por los demás. Me pregunto también, ¿si es tan estúpida para sacrificarse por mí? De mi rostro una lágrima se cae y la hermana María me habla.

¡Annie, no llores! ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunta la Hermana María, pasándome el dorso de la mano sobre la mejilla, evitando que la lágrima llegue a la almohada.

Hermana María, ¡he sido tan tonta! Me he dejado llevar por mi familia...por la familia que me adoptó sin importarme los demás, lo que ella sentía, he sido una tonta, muy tonta, soy una niña tonta de sociedad - Annie rompió a llorar, se sentía tan vacía.

Annie, mi Annie ¿por qué dices eso? - la Sra. Brighter le pregunta mientras entra a su habitación, corriendo hacia ella.

¡Señora Brighter! Pensé que estaba con la Sra. Elroy - exclama sorprendida, cuando la Sra. Brigther se encontraba con su hija, Annie solía esconder lo que pensaba.

Lo estaba, pero vine a ver como estaba Annie - respondió la Sra. Brighter con molestia.

Pues no muy bien, ha despertado, pero sigue llorando - la Hermana María se limitó a responder, como cuando la Sra. Leagan la invitó a quedarse en su casa.

¡Annie, no eres una niña tonta! - le informó su madre.

¡Calla madre, ya no soy más una niña! ¡Sal de mi habitación! Por favor, ¡no quiero ver a nadie! - respondió Annie y le ordenó a su madre salir de allí.

Pero Annie... - la Sra. Brighter intentó persuadirla.

¡Déjame sola por una vez en tu vida, déjame sola! - osó gritarle a su madre, intentando no llorar, pero fue imposible, Annie la modosa niña que era, se había convertido en la señorita resentida con su madre y sí, quizás con la vida.

Pero, Annie... - quiso nuevamente repetir su estrategia de madre abnegada.

Vete, vete por favor - le pidió a su madre para luego echarse a llorar sobre el lado derecho de su cama. ¡Candy perdóname, perdóname! ¡Vuelve con bien, por favor! - pidió Annie al cielo, un cielo que añoraba pisar en el clamor de su redención.

Sra. Brighter, vaya usted con George, me encargaré de ella y le hablaré la Hermana María le aconsejó, ayudandola a levatnarse mientras la dirigia a la puerta de la habitacion de Annie.

¡Pero es mi hija! - protestó la Sra. Brighter.

Lo sé, pero rezaré con ella, tiene que serenarse y no quiero que sea muy dura con usted - añadió la hermana.

Está bien, lo haré, gracias hermana María. ¡Nunca me habías hablado así, nunca habías sido grosera conmigo! Annie, ¿habré hecho algo mal? - se preguntaba la señora Brighter recargada en la puerta que momento antes había cerrado detrás de sí.

No es correcto que le hables así a tu madre Annie - reprendió la hermana mientras oía los sollozos de la jovencita.

Lo siento, pero no quiero ver a nadie, ¿dígame qué me entiende? - cuestionó la morena.

Por el momento no verás a nadie, pero tendrás que hablar con ella en algún momento, sobre todo cuando seas trasladada junto con tu madre, Patty y la señora Elroy a la mansión de Escocia - le informa la hermana cuando ella suelta un suspiro.

¿Nos vamos? - pregunta Annie resignada.

Sí Annie, son órdenes médicas, ésta noche nos iremos las mujeres junto con George y el fin de semana los chicos y la servidumbre; el médico llegará allá - la hermana María le informa mientras le toma la mano, acariciándola.

A Escocia... ¡ojalá Candy pudiera venir...! - pidió Annie buscando los ojos de la hermana.

¡Quizás si lo deseas con mucha fuerza, ese deseo se te cumplirá! - respondió ella y animó a Annie a desearlo.

¡Ojalá hermana María, ojala! - Annie sólo sonríe.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas más, la hermana María ayudó a bajar a Patty mientras George llevaba cargando a Annie, ambas chicas desmejoraron bastante y apenas podían caminar, la señora Elroy daba órdenes por doquier y la señora Brighter veía con pesar el poco ánimo de su hija. En el carruaje Patty iba recargada en la señora Brighter y Annie acurrucada junto a la hermana María, la señora Elroy las veía con pesar, no sabía qué pensar en esos momentos y menos cuando Annie le rehuía a su madre, era doloroso para ella como madre y a la señora Elroy le resultaba tonto que madre e hija estuvieran distanciadas. Pero eso era algo que no podría componer, al menos ella no, ya lo haría Candy, cuando llegara al Palacio Escocés.

Como estaban las cosas, la travesía fue de lo más tranquila, George en un momento dado durante el viaje viajó dentro del coche, el frío invernal apretaba más con el pasar de los días, la Sra. Elroy le había ordenado que viajara con ellas, dos enfermas eran suficientes para todos. Constantemente pensaba en la salud y bienestar de Candy siendo el saber que ella se encontraba con William, lo que la tenía más preocupada debido a que aún así y con la presencia de su rubio sobrino no le auguraba que el tal Duque Lemarque no la persiguiera hasta el fin del mundo.

Después de viajar por dos semanas decidieron descansar un rato en un pequeño restaurante a unos cuantos kilómetros de Birmingham, las damas, estiraron las piernas un rato, sostenidas por la hermana María y la Sra. Brighter. Annie se encontraba silenciosa y Patty solo observaba el pequeño estanque en el que unos niños jugaban, las miradas que se cruzaban en esos momentos eran apabullantes, cada quién con sus recuerdos. Mientras la señora Elroy ordenaba comida, George ayudaba a los sirvientes con el cambio de ruedas del carruaje, era invierno y las ruedas se deterioraban más que en otros climas. Todas comieron en silencio, cada quién con su conversación interna, Patty añoraba a su abuela, pero sus padres en vez de acompañarla hasta Escocia, decidieron volver a su mansión en Londres y partir por la mañana de la noche en que se fueron, Patty deseaba que en vez de ellos fuera la abuela quien estuviera ahí; Annie pensaba que esa era la comida que le sabía a gloria como la que comía en el hogar de Ponny, medida, pero hecha con mucho amor, sonreía con cada bocado; la Hermana María no decía nada y pensaba más bien en ¿cómo estaría la Srita. Ponny? ¿Estarían los niños obedeciendo como se lo prometieron antes de irse a Chicago? La señora Brighter esperaba que sus amistades no se enteraran en que tan bajo había caído, ella comiendo eso que se estaba llevando a la boca en un restaurante que nadie conocía, ¡era inconcebible! La Sra. Elroy quería pensar en lo pobre de sus alimentos, pero no dejaba de sentir una opresión en el corazón cuando al alzar la vista George llegaba, ella pidió permiso haciéndole un ademán al moreno de que se detuviera y saliera de allí, no quería preocuparlas por el momento.

Sra. Elroy - comenzó cuando al final ambos estaban sentados.

¿Qué pasa, George? ¡Dame buenas noticias, George, por favor! - pidió la matrona.

Noticias... no son buenas eso es cierto, ayer en la tarde me telegrafió Sir Carnegie en nombre del joven Grandchester, le regresé el mensaje... - respondió George atropelladamente.

¿Qué te dijo? ¡Dímelo George...te lo ordeno! - era el momento de oír esas tristes noticias.

Que en el barco donde venía nuestros amigos, ellos no figuraban en la lista de pasajeros - informó George, observando el rostro preocupado de la señora Elroy.

¡Claro que no estarán, en el de segunda o tercera clase, quizás sí! - quiso sonar optimista.

En ninguna, así que como desde que surgió todo este problema, me aventuré a preguntarle si habían atracado en algún puerto antes que Southampton - refirió el castaño.

¿Cómo que desembarcaron? - se levantó la Sra. Elroy en son de que habia sucedido algo increíble.

Sir Carnegie me lo confirmó, no sabemos qué apellidos utilizaron nuestros amigos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que éste barco desembarcó a algunos pasajeros en Lisboa - aseguró el castaño sonriente.

¿En Portugal? Eso aún queda lejos... - la matrona se quedó pensativa por algunos minutos.

Pero fuera de los radares de los duques, se demorarán más en llegar, quizás algunos meses, pero estarán más seguros, sobretodo porque William no arriesgará a su esposa - aseguró George.

¿Por qué George? - la Sra. Elroy parecía no entender.

El Sr. William debe ser precavido, esperemos a ver qué averiguan en Lisboa, eso sí, parece que alguien del barco si reconoció a Candy, Sir Carnegie investigó y la Sra. Candice si bajó en Lisboa. ¿Qué piensa señora Elroy? - cuestionó George al ver que la señora no le prestaba mucha atención.

Que quizás y muy probablemente Candy esté de encargo, por eso la rapidez de bajar en Lisboa - responde firmemente.

¡Tan pronto... fiu! - ahora es el turno de George el asombrarse. ¡Perdón, le pido una disculpa - el castaño se sintió tan arrepentido por la efusividad cuando oyó el carraspeo de su patrona.

Sólo nos queda esperar, señora Elroy... - aseguró George.

Pero eso no es todo... intuyó ella.

No... todavía hay malas noticias. El joven Grandchester está en el hospital en Cardiff - soltó de golpe.

¿Por qué? - preguntó la asustada señora.

Los oficiales del Conde Lemarque lo encontraron después de que viera a la persona que le dio información de la Sra. Candice y lo golpearon, salvajemente - informa el hombre.

¿Qué tan mal está? - le cuestionó.

Otro poco y nadie sabría de esto, ni nosotros. Sir Carnegie llegó justo en ese momento y lo salvó. Lleva un par de días en el hospital, Sir Carnegie está corriendo con todos los gastos del joven Grandchester y con toda la información que traemos entre nosotros - terminó de decir él rodando los ojos.

¿Qué más George? - insistió ella. De antemano George cavilaba si decírselo o no.

Esto no se lo puedo decir madame, es un tanto privado... - tenía que parecer interesado.

¡Suéltalo! - ordenó la matrona.

Bien, el Conde Lemarque llegó a la mansión de Londres junto con los demás de África, Archie lo vio y cuando supo cómo se llamaba se le fue a los golpes - refirió el castaño y maduro hombre.

Archie y Stear, ¿qué pasó George? - pregunto afligida nuevamente.

Archie sólo tiene un ojo morado y le rompieron el labio. Stear algunos golpes en el cuerpo. El conde es el que quedó más afectado, descuide no levantarán cargos, ya que al Conde lo dejaron en la mansión de su padre y él está en Edimburgo - respondió él con cuidado.

Y ¿qué más? - lo apuró.

El que me preocupa es Sir Carnegie padre, el estado de la golpiza en la que el Sr. William tuvo participación fue de valientes, la verdad es que no sé por qué todos vinieron y más el que si estaba mal cuando John lo vio, me imagino que estaba peor, lo que no entiendo aquí es quién fue capaz de dejarlo en ese estado - comentó irónico.

William no fue, George - le aclaró ella.

Lamarque dice que sí, pero bueno usted y yo sabemos que no fue él - explicó él.

¿Eso es todo? - inquirió la matrona.

Sí, eso es todo - concluyó.

Bueno George, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿eh? - advirtió ella.

Se lo prometo - George levantó la mano derecha en son de juramento.

George se levantó y salió del carruaje, pensando en que esto sería algo importante para el Tribunal y debía de informarlo, de lo cual se encargaría Sir Carnegie o eso esperaba. Por otro lado la matrona se quedó unos minutos más dentro del carruaje, cuando bajó una persona se quedó sentada y escondida, apenas podía pensar en algo y sobretodo en Candy, se preguntaba en que podría estar pensando ella, en escapar, en llegar con calma y en llegar con bien. Salió de ahí y llegó a la mesa.

Hermana María, ¿le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué está tan pálida? - preguntó la señora Elroy.

Creo que el estar al cuidado de Annie todo este tiempo me está pasando la factura, no se preocupe con un té me pondré bien... - ella sonrió y de pronto algo regresó a su memoria. ¡Un bebé! ¡Candy podría estar llevando un bebé en su vientre! - sería cierto lo que pensaba, el tiempo daba la cura para todos los sinsabores.

Cuéntenos ¿por qué sonríe hermana María? - pregunta Annie.

He soñado con un bebé esta mañana - soltó la Hermana María, ya que con eso le daba a entender a la señora Elroy que lo había escuchado todo, eso sí, accidentalmente.

¿Un bebé? ¿De quién Hermana María? - pregunta la Señora Elroy con naturalidad.

De Candy y el Sr. William por supuesto... no sería formidable un niño en la familia - celebró la hermana.

¿Qué cosas dice? Candy es muy joven para ser madre, hermana - respondió la señora Brighter.

¡Pero no imposible, sería muy lindo! - comentó Patty.

¡Linda! No sabemos si es niño o niña... - argumentó Annie.

Por supuesto, no lo sabemos, pero sería emocionante no lo creen, un sobrinito o sobrinita, ¡qué emoción! Los niños del Hogar de Ponny estarán muy contentos - auguró la hermana.

¡Lo estarán! No es así, hermana María - cuestionó la señora Elroy.

Eso espero señora Elroy y lo estará más la Srita. Ponny - supuso ella.

Mientras en otro lugar...muy lejos de ahí...

¿Tienes todo lo que necesitamos? - preguntó ella contando las provisiones.

Sí, aquí está, podemos tomar el tren en Badajoz, ¿te parece? - cuestionó él sonriendo.

¿Estaremos seguros? - cuestionó mientras caminaban.

Sí, muy seguros señora mía - respondió él tomándola de la mano y besándole la palma.

En la estación de Badajoz, caminaban hacia el camarote que se les había apartado hacia más de dos semanas, ella tocó la puerta y un elegante, robusto, alto y pelirrojo hombre se encontraba delante de ellos, los invitó a pasar y aseguró su camarote él mismo. Después se adentraron y las cuatro personas se quedaron viendo y analizando; dos de ellas se reunieron tomándose las manos, sonriéndoles y los invitaron a sentarse.

Gracias - ella agradeció el que estuvieran adentro, en un lugar más re confortable y caliente.

¿Desean tomar algo? - preguntó la señora que tenían al frente.

Sí - respondió ella sonriendo.

¿Un té, querida? - preguntó la señora con detenimiento.

Leche, se me antoja leche - soltó ella, animada.

Por supuesto querida, toma asiento, la quieres ¿tibia? - cuestionó la señora de nueva cuenta.

Sí, por favor, ¿la acompaño? - le dijo ella mientras la señora asentía.

Si gustas, vamos - ambas salieron del recibidor y entraron a una pequeña cocineta.

William, espero que hayan llegado bien a Lisboa, ¿hubo problemas? - preguntó el señor cuando se quedaron solos.

No ninguno, gracias por su ayuda, sabía que de alguna manera si no nos relacionaban con nadie en Londres y Edimburgo estaríamos a salvo, ahora tenemos que cruzar el Canal de la Mancha para entrar a Londres o tiene ¿una idea mejor? - cuestionó William.

Esa misma por el momento, pero no pretenderás viajar en cuanto lleguemos - había analizado a Candy y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Vea, el Rey George ha establecido nuestra recepción con tan sólo mandarle una letra como telegrama, pero no, no viajaremos esto sería demasiado para Candy - soltó ya que tenían viajando un mes sin descanso.

¿Quieres un whiskey? - le ofreció a William, sonriendo un poco.

Sabes William, cuando mi esposa tenía antojo de leche era porque necesitaba de ella y siempre la pedía tibia y eso era cuando estaba de encargo - soltó el señor sonriendo y haciendo que William escupiera el sorbo de licor que estaba tomando.

Perdón... Candy ¿de encargo? - preguntó extrañado.

¡Ay William! Es tan simpática tu esposa, además no teme mojarse las manos en este frio invernal - le dijo la señora sin cuidado.

¡Créame que lo sé! Candy ¿está rica tu leche? - preguntó el señor quién se encontraba feliz.

Sí, se me ha antojado últimamente - respondió después de tragar ese sorbo.

Sabe Lady Andley, le enseñaré unas fotos de mis pequeños - ofreció el señor para distraerla.

Sir Andley... - la señora lo llamó.

Dígame - respondió él aún sin caer en cuenta de que podría ser papá.

Espero que cuide bien de Candy, Sir Andley - sugiera la señora.

Con mi alma, ¿por qué el consejo? - saliendo de sus pensamientos. En realidad amaba a su esposa con todo su ser.

Porque estoy segura que pronto será padre y... - se detuvo de pronto.

Padre... - susurró el rubio.

Nosotros abuelos, verdad Sir Borthwick - comentó entusiasmada la esposa de Sir Borthwick.

Por supuesto Lady Borthwick... - respondió su marido sonriendo de sobremanera.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXIII**

Calma, calma Sir y Lady Beagen recuerden que aún Candy no sabe nada - aseguró Albert viendo como ambos sonreían.

Y se lo agradecemos, su padre y yo pensábamos presentarnos solos, pero ha sido más fácil entablar amistad sin que ella sepa nada, así que estamos ¡muy contentos! - afirmó Lady Beagen.

Perdone Lady Borthwick, ¿podría usted obsequiarme un poco más de leche? Por favor - Candy se les acercó para solicitar más leche tibia.

¿No te parece que es mucho, Candy? - le preguntó su esposo.

No, en el Hogar de Ponny, Tom traía un bote de leche y éramos muchos, así que sólo me tomaba tres vasos - aseguró la rubia recordándolo y enseñándoles tres dedos de su mano.

Y ¿los demás niños? - quiso saber el rubio, suponiendo que ella siempre habia sido golosa.

¡Uno! - respondió Candy sonriente.

¡Eres una glotona, Candy! - aseveró el rubio.

Eso decía la Hermana María, siempre me amenazaban con que me saldrían manchas como las vacas... - respondió Candy suspirando.

Jajajajaja ¡qué cosas dice, Lady Andley! - expresaron los Borthwick.

Bueno pequeña, ¿quieres tomar una siesta? - ofreció Lady Beagen.

No estoy cansada, gracias Lady Brothwick - respondió la rubia asomándose por la ventana y admirando el atardecer.

¡Vamos Candy, tienes que descansar! - apuró Sir Borthwick.

Pero... ¿estaremos acostados todo el viaje? ¿No sería más entretenido ver todo los paisajes? - anunció la rubia, entristecida.

Pronto anochecerá, mañana con más calma los disfrutará, además estaremos más al norte, quizás veamos gitanos... - inquirió Sir Borthwick.

¿Gitanos? ¡En serio, ya escuchaste Albert, veremos gitanos! - exclamó Candy sorprendiendo a todos ya que brincaba de gusto.

Ya lo escuché, pero por lo pronto debemos asearnos y tratar de dormir - informó Albert a la rubia.

¡Ah, ¿cómo desearía que Patty estuviera aquí?! Ella dibuja tan bonito que me gustaría que me hiciera un retrato con ese atardecer como paisaje - comentó Candy, suspirando.

¡Candy! - la apuró Albert.

Sí, sí ya voy, muchas gracias y hasta pronto Lady Beagen - despidiéndose de ellos comenzó a caminar siendo jalada por su esposo.

Buenas noches querida, esperemos que descansen - deseo Lady Beagen.

Gracias, buenas noches - agradecieron y salieron del recibidor.

¿No se parece a nadie de tu familia? - le preguntó Beagen a su esposo.

A nadie, bueno quizás un poco a mi hermano, pero no tan así - aseguró el robusto hombre, pensándoselo mejor.

¿El Hogar de Ponny? - preguntó Beagen. ¿Los niños, Tom...? Hay algo que nadie nos ha comentado, Sir Borthwick - aseguró ella.

Y ¿cómo hacerlo mujer? Recuerdas que ni tiempo te dio de cambiarte el traje de montar cuando llegó el telegrama de Sir Andley. Lady Beagen Borthwick, es la primera vez que no se da un baño durante un mes - informó sonriente el Sir.

Claro, ese fue un suplicio, pero nada como para no sufrirlo por ella, que él mismo nos pidiera ayuda, fue algo muy emocionante y por demás el carruaje estaba de sobra, debíamos de ser rápidos, ya cuando llegáramos a Badajoz sería otra situación que resolver. El lujo en ocasiones estorba. Teníamos un mes para llegar aquí, por tierra, sin que nadie supiera, un mes era todo, Lisboa estaba lejos y debíamos armar muchas cosas - recordó ella, recargándose en el pecho de su marido que sonreía ante tal aseveración.

¡Un mes, cabalgamos un mes en caballo! - exclamó sorprendido su esposo aún sin poder creerlo.

¡Que fuimos dejando en el camino! - ambos estaban frenéticos, caminando por todo el recibidor. Después de ese mes, todo fue distinto, lo toleré, pero Carmenza hizo verdaderos milagros con mi cabello, ¿verdad? fue toda una coincidencia encontrarnos a alguien que estima mucho a los Andley. Y no te olvides de la travesía por el Canal de la Mancha, otro reto, muchos hombres y mucho dinero, llegamos en tiempo record hasta aquí. Afortunadamente el barco de Sir Andley estaba retrasado y bueno no tanto, solo que les había costado más el llegar a Lisboa por la desviación inesperada, mira que enfermarse el capitán, quién se lo hubiera creído? - cuestionó Lady Beagen, recordando todo lo vivido.

Lo bueno es que mi hermano llegó una semana después por los niños a casa, esa era creo que tu segunda preocupación y para el Tribunal sabernos ahí ha sido un verdadero milagro. Lo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta, es cómo reaccionaron cuando fueron a vernos Sir Campbell y el hijo del Duque, digo deben estar muy preocupados por todo lo que le pasaba a Candy, que Sir Campbell no se dio cuenta que no era conmigo con quien hablaba - refirió Lady Beagen, dado que según el telegrama que Beth me enviara pareció muy convencido.

Bueno, después de todo ya sabemos que lo intrépido de Candy si salió de nosotros, sólo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlo. Además, Carmenza ha sido todo un descubrimiento, mira que encontrarnos a una persona tan allegada a alguien de la servidumbre de los Andley, si mujer tenemos que agradecer a Dios por todo lo que nos ha dado, ¿no lo crees? - Sir Borthwick comentó entusiasmado abrazándola.

¡Un nieto! - se separó de su esposo, entre riendo y llorando.

¿Cómo se lo diremos a los chicos? - preguntó Sir Borthwick.

Sir Borthwick, preocúpate primero de ella, ya luego veremos lo de los chicos, por el momento nadie debe saberlo, así que hay que asegurarnos de que ellos sean Beth y Boid Borthwick - aclaró Beagen sentándose en el sillón donde anteriormente lo había hecho Candy.

Tienes razón, Sir William me enseñó una carta con el escudo de armas de Escocia, eso quiere decir que... - se interrumpió.

El Rey George V ya sabe de Candy, ¡eso está bien! - celebró Beagen.

Vayamos a dormir, que el clima ha decaído un poco - animó el Sir a su esposa.

Mientras en el camarote contiguo.

Albert - lo llamó desde la cama.

Dime - volteó él.

Me puedo saltar el baño, tengo mucho sueño - sugirió la rubia.

No mi amor, si quieres te ayudo a bañarte - ofreció Albert, al ver que Candy entrecerraba los ojos.

Pero, peso mucho - quiso evitarlo a toda costa.

Un baño caliente te caerá muy bien, te ayudara a dormir mejor - respondió él sonriéndose.

Toc, toc

Adelante - contestó Albert, levantándose.

Señor, mi nombre es Carmenza González, la señora me ha mandado para que le ayude con su esposa - informó la mucama.

Gracias señorita, quizás usted podría ayudarme más de lo que piensa, ¿podría bañar a mi esposa? - preguntó dudoso.

Claro que sí, ¿está enferma, la señora? - cuestionó rápidamente.

No, de hecho se está quedando dormida, pienso que el baño caliente la ayudaría - sugiere el rubio y llegando hasta la cama, levantando a Candy para comenzar a desnudarla.

Bueno, la llevaré al cuarto de baño mientras usted prepare todos los enseres y repetimos cuando haya terminado para que la vista, de acuerdo - sugiere Albert analizando a Carmenza.

Bueno, ¿se le lavará el cabello? - preguntó ella mientras Albert comenzaba por desatarle el corsé.

Sí, aunque le deseo suerte, ese cabello es todo un reto - le dijo con el rostro sonriente.

Gracias, entonces me retiro un momento y regreso para bañarla - informó Carmenza, saliendo del camarote.

Sí gracias..., señorita González - agradeció Albert, esperando un momento más.

Albert le quitó el fondo y la levantó para depositarla en la cama con todo y camisola, la cubrió con una toalla y comenzó a ayudar a Carmenza, llenando la tina con agua muy caliente y fría para regularla. Después Carmenza salió a preparar las pijamas para ambos mientras Albert fue por su esposa, la cargó con todo y toalla y la dejó parada delante de él para quitarle la toalla y la camisola de muselina. Terminado esto, Albert la cargó, la metió y acomodó su cabeza con ayuda de la toalla y salió cuando Carmenza entró.

Bueno si usualmente Candy se tardaba una eternidad en su baño pues a Carmenza le tomó un poco más de una hora en salir de éste, al salir Albert se topó con que Candy se encontraba sumergida en el calor del agua y estaba aseada, sus ropas arremolinadas yacían en el piso, sobre una silla encontró una pijama, ropa interior y tres mantas para secar su cuerpo, lo cual lo hizo; le colocó la pijama y le puso otra manta en la cabeza, secando su cabello.

Carmenza dejó a un lado el cepillo, Albert la acomodó y luego la dejó al cuidado de la mucama mientras ella le cepillaba el cabello, él se metió a bañar, relajándose y tallando su cuerpo fue relacionando los rostros de las personas que conocía con Carmenza. Era increíble, pero la mucama se le hacía tan parecida a otra persona, una que conocía Candy, demasiado y que estaría tan contenta de saber quién era.

Después Carmenza le avisó a Albert que la señora ya estaba lista para pasarla a la cama, pero él aún no terminaba y le dio indicaciones de que la cubriera con un cobertor para después retirarse. Una vez terminado su baño, Albert se secó y mudó la pijama, saliendo con una toalla sobre los hombros, secándose el cabello observó a su esposa, la levantó y la metió a la cama, ella ya se encontraba dormida profundamente. Albert se metió a la cama con ella, sin pensar en que la tenía casi desnuda delante de él y que podría hacerle el amor, se limitó a darle un beso en ese aromático cabello y dormir soñando que pronto sería padre...

Las horas pasaban y las actividades de la mañana corrían, Albert despertó lentamente, cuando iba a pedirle a Candy que se acercara, se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la cama, como pudo se levantó, se mudó de ropa y salió rápidamente del camarote, cuando él estaba buscándola, Clint pasó corriendo.

¡Es verdad! ¡Se me había olvidado! - exclamó más preocupado que asustado.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lady Beagen, haciéndose para atrás.

Es Clint, mascota de Candy - sonrió Albert. Se nos olvidó en el equipaje, debimos sacarlo - re capítulo.

Y ¿Candy? - preguntó su esposo de Lady Beagen.

¡Clint espera, no corras! - detrás de Clint apareció Candy corriendo, evitando obstáculos y ¿brincando?

¡Candy, cuidado puedes caerte! - exclamó lady Beagen asustada de que pudiera atentar contra la vida de su hijo nonato.

¡Candy, ten cuidado! - ahora fue Albert.

Calma, sabes que tengo bien aleccionado a Clint, Albert trae el lazo que está en el equipaje - le pidió la rubia a su esposo.

¡Pero...está bien! - quiso interrumpirla, pero ella sonrió, no debía hacerlo y menos con el pobre Clint...

Para todos fue un gran asombro observar que Candy era buena con el lazo, porque más tardó Albert en traerlo que Candy en enlazar a Clint, que rejego se resistía a ser capturado. Y entonces una vez que se encontraba cerca de ella, lo recogió y colocó entre los sillones del recibidor. Con cara de pocos amigos pasó delante de Sir y Lady Borthwick y de Albert, al que le dio un guiño. Lady y Sir Borthwick miraban como Candy daba vueltas retando a Clint por haberse escapado, Albert se encontraba de lo más divertido.

Clint ha sido mascota de Candy desde que era niña y lo de enlazar, bueno, se crió en Illinois - explicó Albert.

Ya lo vemos, pero no cree que ha sido suficiente, Clint se ve bastante desmejorado - sugirieron cuando la barbilla del cuatí se encontraba casi en el piso.

Y ¿cómo no estarlo? Se nos había olvidado que estaba en la maleta - susurró Albert con tan sólo pensar en el calor que hacía allí adentro.

De pronto Candy volteó a vernos mostrando una gran sonrisa a todo lo que su boca le permitía y luego volvió a voltearse enojada. Lady y Sir Borthwick sonrieron ante la travesura.

¿Siempre se expone de ese modo? - refirió Lady Beagen.

Sí, siempre. Pero es natural aunque usted Lady Borthwick, ya me contaron de su viaje a Lisboa - Albert le sonrió.

Bueno, pues eso es todo y no quiero tener que volver a correr detrás de ti Clint ¿me has entendido? Bien... - se interrumpió al ver que Albert la llamaba con los ojos.

Candy, ¿no se te ha pasado la mano? - refirió el rubio.

Espera, ahorita verás el final - Candy regresó y extendiendo los brazos hacia su cuatí le ofreció "perdonarlo" y al mismo tiempo consentirlo por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo en el equipaje. ¡Clint vamos, ven a mis brazos! - Clint sin entenderla, llegó a sus manos un poco dudoso y emitiendo un sonido se arremolinó en sus brazos.

El cuatí regañado saltó de júbilo y alegría a los brazos de su dueña, que sonriente era pillada por Lady y Sir Borthwick, con lo cual le dio pena por ese suceso.

¿Me perdonas Clint? A Albert se le olvidó sacarte anoche, yo la verdad ya estaba montando borreguitos cuando me dormí, pero hoy te voy a dar el postre de Albert - aseguró ella haciendo que los demás rieran.

¡Hey, hey, hey con mi postre no te metas! - reclamó Albert.

¡Bueno, le doy el mío! - aclaró la rubia viendo la molestia de Albert.

¡Qué milagro! - exclamó él sin creerlo.

Claro que para eso pediré ¡doble! - soltó la rubia resolviendo así los problemas de todos.

¡Glotona, vas a engordar! - la reprendió Albert.

Cuando me embarace también engordaré y comeré muchos más pastelitos de chocolate - informó Candy.

¿Eh? - Albert se quedó pasmado.

Pero Albert, no pongas esa cara, que para eso falta mucho - recalcó la rubia volviendo al cuatí que se quedaba dormido en sus piernas.

Por cierto Candy, la veo muy desmejorada, ¿no quisiera visitar al médico del tren? - preguntó lady Beagen.

Es que hemos viajado mucho últimamente - refirió ella sintiendo un poco de sueño.

Pues es mejor que asistas a una revisión ¿no le parece, Sir Andley? - lady Beagen cuestionó a Albert.

Sí por supuesto - asintió en señal de aprobación.

Pero...podemos desayunar antes, esto de la actividad física me tiene un poco oxidada - explicó mientras hace el ademán de haber corrido mucho.

¡Jajajajaja ay Lady Andley! ¡Debería tener más cuidado! - sugirió Sir Borthwick.

Albert ¿te quedas con Clint? - solicitó la rubia.

Sí, vamos traviesa, ve con Lady Beagen, al médico - le sonrió mientras tomaba a Clint de los brazos de Candy. Candy ¿ya sacaste a Puppet? - quiso cuestionar eso.

Sí, debe estar debajo de la cama del camarote, comía unas nueces que se robó de una bandeja - respondió la rubia, despidiéndose con la mano de su esposo mientras corría hasta lady Beagen que ya se había adelantado.

El médico la tendrá quieta por mucho tiempo - soltó Albert.

Ni que lo digas, éstos sustitos no los podría aguantar tanto tiempo - igualó Sir Borthwick.

Los Borthwick y los Andley se divirtieron mucho en el desayuno o más bien almuerzo, el conversar con Candy se les hacía tan divertido sobre todo porque ellos no la habían disfrutado toda su niñez, cada anécdota siempre era mejor que las demás. Pero cuando se levantaron de la mesa tuvieron que despedirse las señoras, quienes se dirigieron con el médico del tren.

Buenas tardes doctor - saludó Lady Beagen

Buenas tardes Lady Borthwick, las esperaba más temprano - saludó el médico haciendo hincapié en ello.

Nos demoramos mucho porque ésta linda señora nos contaba de su niñez. Candy, él es el Dr. Pereyra, ella es Candy, una muy buena amiga mía - refirió Lady Beagen tomando a Candy de la cintura y dirigiéndola hacia las sillas que se encontraban al frente del escritorio del galeno.

Mucho gusto señora, tan joven y ya está ¿casada? - se había visto atrevido, pero él consideraba a Candy una niña, aún.

Sí - respondió Candy sonrojada.

Dígame ¿qué es lo que usted tiene? ¡Sí yo la veo, sonriente! - aseguró el galeno.

Hemos..., mi esposo y yo hemos estado viajando incansablemente - explicó Candy.

Lady Borthwick quiere esperar afuera, éstas preguntas pueden incomodarla a usted - ofreció el médico.

¿Tienes objeción, Candy? - preguntó Lady Beagen, porque como toda madre de alcurnia de la época, una mujer recién casada no podía quedarse sola con el médico, alguna mujer mayor debía de acompañarla.

¿Es malo? - cuestionó Candy preocupada y nerviosa.

No, sólo un poco sobre su intimidad marital - refirió el galeno.

Te espero afuera, Candy - avisó Lady Beagen, no quería inmiscuirse en la intimidad de su hija a estas alturas, finalmente ella sabia las locuras que una mujer enamorada podía hacer.

Bueno, dígame ¿se ha sentido mal últimamente? - preguntó él lo más correcto que podía.

¿Mal? Bueno, sólo un poco cansada, me da mucho sueño y sobretodo se me ha antojado la leche - respondió ella tratando de recordarlo todo.

Bien, ¿algo más? - preguntó cómo le era recomendado.

Pues fíjese que ahora que lo recuerdo, no he tenido mi periodo en este mes - dice Candy, sonando un poco preocupada.

¿Cuándo fue su última relación íntima con su esposo? - cuestiona de nueva cuenta.

Hace unas cuantas semanas, dos o algo así - calcula la rubia.

De acuerdo, ¿con qué frecuencia? - increpó haciendo que de las cuentas se le perdieran debido al notado sonrojo de la rubia.

Bueno depende, tres o cuatro veces - Candy comienza a explicar.

¿A la semana? - decidió no verla cuando hizo esa pregunta.

¡Al día! - respondió sinceramente.

Bueno ten, llenarás éste vasito con la primera orina de mañana y la traerás para hacer un test, digo veamos que hay en la orina, no te preocupes - el médico salió de su impresión y se volteó para darle un pequeño frasco, solicitándole una muestra. ¿Dudas?

No, mañana mismo se la traeré y gracias, permiso - se despide la rubia.

Si y ah por cierto nada de aventurarse a otras actividades, debe de cuidarse - le recomienda ella.

¿Qué tanto? - cuestionó ella, meditando que quería jugar todo la mañana con Clint y Puppet.

Lo normal, además estamos en un tren, supongo que no podría decírselo exactamente - aseguró el Dr. Pereyra.

Gracias Dr. Pereyra - terminó por salir del pequeño y modesto consultorio.

De nada señora, ¡qué joven es! ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Quince o dieciséis? - definitivamente le había llamado la atención la edad de ella, pero ¿cómo siendo tan bella podría haberse casado con un señor grande? Cómo era la usanza en esa época.

Listo, Lady Beagen - le dijo Candy cuando el Dr. Pereyra se despidió de ella.

Ven vayamos, los señores estarán ocupados mientras haya brandy y cigarrillos en el bar - sugirió Lady Beagen haciendo reír a Candy.

Por supuesto... - accedió la rubia cuando Lady Beagen la tomó por el talle.

Cuéntame más de tu niñez... - sugirió la madre.

Claro, ¿en qué me quedé...? - preguntó Lady Beagen.

En que habías conocido al Príncipe de la Colina... - recordó la madre, sentándose en el sofá del recibidor.

Ah sí, es cierto, tenía como seis años, era pequeña ¿no se lo perece...? - comenzó a relatar para imitar a Lady Beagen.

Mientras en el Castillo Grandchester...

Arthur llevaba la mensajería al Duque junto con la carta anónima que le hubo dado Sir Abahinn. Tocó la puerta de su despacho y entró cuando oyó el adelante

Toc, toc

Adelante - el Duque de Grandchester dio permiso de que entrara.

Duque, le traigo su correspondencia - anunció Arthur.

¡Déjala sobre el escritorio! - pidió él que se encontraba observando su oscuro paisaje.

Sí Duque, permiso. Por cierto...hay un sobre que debería ver primero, ha llegado sin remitente - informa Arthur cauteloso y sale cerrando la puerta.

¿Un anónimo? - se preguntó después de unos segundos, además a él nunca le habían hecho llegar un anónimo.

Duque de Grandchester

¡Le tenemos un regalito en el Hospital Saint Thomas desde Cardiff!

Arthur - el duque alarmado y colocándose la levita, llamó a Arthur que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

Sí señor - apareció de inmediato.

Preparen mi carruaje, debo ir al hospital Saint Thomas - exigió el duque.

Sí señor - responde Arthur sonriendo ampliamente. Lord Straight, ¡hecho! - sonríe Arthur asegurándose de que la carta llegó a su destino y causó la curiosidad del flamante Duque.

El duque salió aprisa de su despacho y abordó el carruaje, una hora más tarde, bajándose de él, un joven y alto hombre conversaba con otro y justo cuando pasaba el duque, el otro hombre se despedía. Minutos más tarde, se daría cuenta de quién era realmente, ya que Abahinn lo reconoció de inmediato.

Espere, Lord Straight - lo llamó un joven cochero.

¿Eh? - respondió él dando vuelta.

Tome, me dio dinero de más - replicó el cochero.

Quédatelo muchacho, has hecho un buen trabajo - felicitó entusiasmado, pasando de largo al Duque de Grandchester.

Gracias señor, muchas gracias - agradeció el muchacho y sonriéndole se subió al coche.

Abahinn decidió esperar en los pasillos, pasar por donde el Duque se había dirigido de pura casualidad y de ahí encontrarlo.

Buenas tardes, señorita - saludó el gran hombre.

Buenas tardes, ¿nombre del paciente? - preguntó amablemente esperando que se lo diera.

¿Nombre del paciente? Señorita, es que no sé precisamente ¿a quién busco? - cuestionó apenado por el suceso.

El nombre de usted, señor - solicitó ella efusiva.

Richard Grandchester - respondió el hombre enérgico.

¡Ah! ¡Usted es el padre del joven Terrence Grandchester! - exclamó efusiva y alegrándose porque alguien de su familia lo visitaba.

¡Terrence Grandchester! ¿Está aquí? - gritó sorprendido, su hijo en un hospital ¿por qué?

Sí señor, llegó de Cardiff hace unos tres días - refirió en parte lo que era cierto y en parte porque era la verdad...a medias.

¿De Cardiff? - cuestionó nuevamente.

Perdone, ¡espere Lord Straight! - al parecer la chica lo llamaba.

Sí - respondió regresándose a dónde oia que lo llamaban.

Lord Thomas Straight, le presento al Duque de Grandchester, el padre del joven Terrence Grandchester - los presentó y se disculpó. Permiso.

Pase Louise - cedió el paso a la joven enfermera.

Duque acompáñeme. Conocí a Terry hace un par de meses aquí en Londres, después le perdí el rastro y después lo encontré en una pelea con cinco, ¡se imagina cómo ha quedado! Tiene seis costillas rotas, el omoplato fracturado, el rostro casi irreconocible, el vaso hecho puré, otro poco nos faltó para no tenerlo en este mundo - le contó Abahinn al duque.

¿Sabe quiénes fueron? - cuestionó aterrado.

No, nada. Como entenderá Terry no ha hablado, sólo estamos esperando que pueda hablar, no lo hace por el estado de su rostro y apenas y se le escucha - explicó detenidamente.

¡Ah sí! ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi hijo? - preguntó el duque.

Por supuesto, de hecho nos dirigimos hacia allá. Duque, puede pasar, tengo que ir a hacer una diligencia y por favor no se asuste queremos conservarlo en este mundo - recomendó irónico.

Gracias, Lord Straight - se despidió de él.

De nada Duque, permiso - Abahinn se retiró. Muchacho, ve a dejar este mensaje a la Mansión de los Andley por favor y ten esto es para ti, si regresas en la recepción te dejaré lo que falta - recomendó Abahinn.

Gracias señor, no tardaré - aseguró el muchacho.

Puesto en marcha el plan Sir Campbell, lo demás va viento en popa, ahora esperemos que Terry sea tan convincente como lo esperamos - pensaba él mientras observaba como el Duque entraba en la habitación del enfermo.

El Duque entró y la habitación era grande y privada, había una sola cama en el centro, el duque se acercó a ésta, abrió las cortinas del dosel y se asombró, era tal y como Lord Straight lo había dicho, el panorama era crudo, se sorprendió bastante, tanto que tocó cada parte del rostro de su hijo. Terry emitió un quejido de dolor cuando las manos de su padre tocaron las costillas.

No podía creerlo, el estado deplorable de su hijo a manos de quién sabe quién tendría algún culpable. Y esa persona debía de pagar con creces el haber tocado a su primogénito.

Thom... - Terry llamó a su amigo.

¡Terry, soy yo, tu padre, Richard! - el hombre maduro se acercó a él.

¡Papá...! ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Terry alarmado.

Me enteré de que estabas hospitalizado, ¿quién fue? Dime ¿quién fue? - preguntó el duque enojado.

Acercate a mi boca, duele mucho cuando tengo que hablar más fuerte. Gracias. No se papá, todo fue confuso, ya me iba para América cuando unos tipos se toparon conmigo y me confundieron, decían que yo era escocés y yo les respondía que no, que era el hijo del Duque Grandchester, pero ellos respondían que estaba mintiendo, que el chico se encontraba en el castillo de su padre y comenzaron a golpearme, eran muchos, como seis, pronto dejé de sentir los golpes y escuché a lo lejos unos sonidos extraños como de pistola. Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital, mi amigo Thomas Straight me salvó de los tipos esos y después me enteré que me salvó a tiempo de que me mataran - informó Terry sonriéndose.

¿No recuerdas si dijeron algo? - preguntó temeroso, sus propios hombres habían golpeado a su hijo ¿qué había hecho?

No mucho, sólo un nombre ronda mi mente, uno de los tipos mencionó extrañamente a alguien que ambos conocemos - explicó tragando saliva y quejándose amargamente.

¿A quién? - quiso saber.

El Duque Emmanuelle Lemarque... - respondió él con todas sus letras.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXIV**

¡No, no puede ser Terry, él no te haría esto...! - exclamó el Duque de Grandchester.

¡No me crees! ¿Casi me matan...ellos tampoco me creían! ¿Por eso es que estoy así! - rebatió Terry mostrando gran molestia por las dudas de su padre.

¡No, no, no me puede pasar esto! ¡Estoy...! ¡Le he ayudado con su hijo! ¿Qué pretendía con atacar al mío? ¡Tú tienes la culpa por salir del castillo, todo por esa chiquilla! - le reclamó lo último, no podía creer lo que el Duque Lemarque había hecho con su hijo.

La amo, es cierto; pero iba para América y ellos sabían quién era yo, por eso me atacaron, lo hicieron para que no fuera a Escocia, a ver ¿qué había pasado con ella? - asestó el último golpe que su padre necesitaba para reclamarle al Duque.

¡No fuiste a Escocia! - preguntó él asustado.

No, no tenía dinero ¿recuerdas? Tuve que trabajar para el boleto de ida - obviamente no era cierto, ya que Lord Straight se había encargado de los viáticos para viajar de Escocia a Londres.

Terry... ¿estás seguro que fue él? - indagó nuevamente, quizás su hijo se había confundido.

Sí papá, fue él y lord Straight te lo puede decir, él también lo oyó - insistió él también, ya que su padre no quería hacer caso a lo que veía.

Buenas noches, perdón, pensé que el joven Grandchester estaba sólo, vengo a cambiarle los vendajes, si me permite - entró otra enfermera y se dispuso a preparar los aditamentos.

Adelante señorita, saldré un momento - avisó el duque y se retiró como si huyera de algo.

El Duque de Grandchester no podía creerlo, era absolutamente increíble, su hijo había sido atacado por los malhechores del Duque Lemarque, ¿cómo había sido eso posible? ¿Le creería? Sí claro, debía creerle, tenía un raro sentimiento de lástima hacia su hijo, todo éste mes desaparecido porque había trabajado para el pasaje a América, ¡no podía ser! ¡No podía creerlo! Con razón su gente no pudo localizarlo, entonces el había hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudar a Lemarque con su hijo y en devolución, él casi había matado al suyo. Esto no podía quedarse así, dando de vueltas, analizaba lo que habían acordado ambos y tuvo que decidir por su hijo, que al verle tan mal tenía que admitir que lo había acongojado bastante. Se sentía como el ser más repugnante de la Tierra y ese sentimiento se lo pagaría Lemarque. Salió del hospital y abordó su carruaje, cuando Lord Straight lo vio salir, él fue corriendo a la habitación de Terry.

¡Eres grandioso Terry! Sé que estás mal, pero esa actuación te salió ¡sublime! - exclamó Lord Straight apasionado.

¿En serio? - preguntó Terry, acomodándose un poco adolorido.

Sí en serio, tu padre se ha ido bastante enojado - le informó al castaño.

¿A dónde? - quiso saberlo todo.

No lo se, pero de que irá a buscar a Lemarque, es seguro... - aseguró Lord Straight.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

El día después de que Patty, la señora Elroy, la Hermana María, la Sra. Brighter y Annie habían partido junto con George, se presentaron en la Mansión Andley el Conde Lemarque, Arnold aún golpeado y maltrecho, Alec y Stepahn.

Stear y Archie se encontraban en el jardín, cada uno por su lado cuando oyeron que alguien preguntaba por George, Archie levantó el rostro y comenzó a caminar hasta allá, muy despacio debido a la mala nutricion, seguido por Stear quien no podia dejar de llamarle la atencion aquellos hombres que se encontraban pegados a las rejas.

Buenas tardes, ¿es esta la Mansión Andley? - cuestionó el Conde Lemarque.

Sí ésta es, ¿se le ofrece algo? - preguntó Whitman, el jardinero.

Venimos a buscar al Sr. Johnson... - refirió Alfred, descansando sobre la reja.

Seguramente habla de George Johnson... - aclaró Whitman.

Sí, él mismo. Puede decirme ¿en donde se encuentra? - cuestionó Alfred, trasudando.

Se encuentra en... - el señor Whitman fue interrumpido por Archie.

¿Quién busca a George, Sr. Whitman? - quiso saber Archie, cansado por haber caminado tan rápido hasta la reja.

Soy el Conde Pierre Lemarque - decidió presentarse sin saber lo que a continuación sucedería.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Tú y tu padre se la llevaron! ¿Qué hicieron con ella? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¡Dímelo, maldito! - Archie no tenía la madera para golpearlo, es mas nunca se peleo con otra persona que no fuera con Terry, pero a pesar de su convalecencia poco le duro la tranquilidad que habían tenido en esas semanas por lo que con tan solo nombrar a los Lemarque, éste reacciono de forma violenta, asustando a todos. Stear pensó que de un momento a otro se desmayaría como había pasado con Annie.

Alto joven Andley, espere, dejémoslo vivo - sugirió Alfred, observando cómo Pierre se retorcía de dolor, el rostro de Archie parecía contrito, pero una salvaje reprimenda había dado a su oponente.

¿Qué te sucede mariquita? - se burló Pierre.

¡Maldito, ésta nos la pagarás! ¡Donde a Candy le pase algo, tu lo pagaras! ¡Me has entendido! - le advirtió propinándole golpes en la cabeza y en el rostro.

¿Qué le va a pasar? ¡Eso deberían de advertírselo a su tío William! - exclamó sacando a todos de su enajenación.

¿Qué cosa? Mi tío Abuelo William, ¿qué tiene que ver en esto? - preguntó Stear, a quien se creía que podría estar difamándolo.

El la acuchillo y se la llevó, creo que deben ver el estado de Alfred, mira lo que le hizo su tío William - refirió mientras señalaba al malherido Alfred.

¡Estas mintiendo! ¡El no haría esas cosas! - exclamó Stear, aferrándose a la información proporcionada por George.

Pues las hizo, ustedes que lo defienden tanto... - se burló Pierre.

Nosotros sabemos cómo se comporta nuestra gente, lo que dudamos del truhán de tu padre... - soltó Archie, mordaz.

Mi padre es honorable - Pierre lo defendió.

Tu padre se cree un duque y tú un conde, pero no pertenece a ninguna realeza - le soltó Stear.

No es cierto mi padre tiene sangre real - refutó Pierre, ya que desde niño su padre le había dicho eso.

Sí, la tiene, pero no corriendo por sus venas - aclaró Archie.

¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Pierre sin entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

Sí, el nombre real de tu padre es Emanuelle Lemarque Buckingham - informó Archie.

¡No Archie! - exclamó Stear.

¡No puede ser! ¡Mi padre es duque! - rebatió Pierre a medio levantarse.

No, no es duque, tu tío Adam Lemarque era el duque, pero tu padre lo asesinó para quedarse con el ducado - contó Archie con todos los puntos.

¡Eso no es cierto! A mi tío lo mataron en una cacería - refirió lo que él sabía, lo que todos contaban, lo que su padre le había dicho desde que era pequeño.

Sí por supuesto, un animal le destrozó la garganta, eso fue lo que tu padre informó, pero la verdad es que no hubo tal animal, ya que cazaron en Sussex y ahí no hay animales que puedan hacer tal cosa.

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿De qué lo acusas? - quiso saber Pierre, alarmado de lo que contaba Stear.

De todo, de ser un asesino y un falso, de eso lo acuso. De llevarse a Candy, de llevarse mi adolescencia, de convertirme en hombre a la fuerza, de querer que ella me recibiera aquí en Londres y no, ella no está aquí - reclamó Archie, confuso, enojado.

¡Otro maldito hombre enamorado de ella! Primero Terrence, luego Lord Straigth, luego William, ahora eres tú y luego ¿quién será? ¿Stephan? - informó a los presentes como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

No por supuesto, soy un clérigo... - aclaró Stephan al ver que todas las miradas se confluían en él.

No estoy enamorado de ella, BESTIA, pero fue encargada con nosotros, somos sus protectores - aclaró Archie enfadado.

¿Protectores? La ha herido quién más aman ustedes, miren ¿cómo ha dejado al pobre hombre? - espetó Pierre, creyendo la historia de Alfred.

Lo siento, pero así es, el joven Andley me golpeó - repuso Alfred sin mirar a los demás.

¿Usted también dice lo mismo? Por cierto, ¿sabe tu padre que estás aquí? ¿Para qué buscas a George? - quiso saber Archie perdiendo la paciencia, no sabía si quería saber de Candy o de alguien más.

Por... mi padre me dijo que viniera a... a ver lo que había sucedido con ustedes chicos... trató de explicarlo.

¿Con que quieres saber lo que sucedió con nosotros? ¡Nada sucedió! ¡Tu padre sólo sacó a Terrence y a nosotros no! ¡A las chicas! ¡Vaya! ¡No se apiadó de ellas! ¡Sólo quería a Candice! ¿Sabías que la chantajearon para casarla contigo? ¿Qué obtuvimos nosotros? Su desaparición, sus lágrimas, su juventud! Pues amigo, mientras no sepamos dónde tu padre la tiene, ¡pues tú sufrirás las consecuencias...! - Archie y Stear caminaron hacia él, amenanzantes.

¿Qué me van hacer? ¿Los acusaré? ¡Soy el conde Lemarque! - gritó mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

¡No, no lo eres! El Rey Jorge V ya sabe de tu " _abolengo_ ", estoy seguro de que eso no debiera preocuparte - le informó Stear.

Pero él puede interceder por mí, por el ducado de mi padre - les informó a medias, ya que a ciencia cierta no lo sabía.

¡No, estás equivocado! Nadie sabrá que estás aquí porque tu padre no te mando aquí, si tú piensas que nos creeremos aquello de que estás preocupado por nosotros, espera a despertar y eso si es que lo haces - le aseguró Archie... ¿vengativo? Para después asestarle un duro golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Usted dígame ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Cómo está eso de que mi tío Abuelo William, lo hirió así? - Archie se acercó a Alfred.

Pierre, Pierre, apenas y tiene pulso - comentó Stephan poniendole los dedos sobre la yugular.

Lo sabemos, joven Archie, pero creo que debemos hablar mi nombre es... Sir Alfred Carnegie Padre y ellos también son miembros del Tribunal de Lyon - se refirió a Alec y Stephan, presentándose.

¡Todos! - cuestionó Stear sorprendido.

¡Todos, pero eso no lo podemos hablar aquí! - exclamó Alfred recargándose sobre el hombro de Alec.

¿Qué van hacer con Pierre? - preguntó Alfred, queriendo que se lo contara.

Seguramente Lord Straigth nos ayudará con él, John - Stear lo llamó.

Sí, joven Stear - John dio un paso hacia adelante.

Envíe por Lord Straigth, está en su apartamento, frente al Colegio San Pablo, a éste métanlo y pónganlo en el almacén; Archie ven para que te cure, señor Withman llévese a Sir Carnegie y después nos cuenta, los demás ayúdenme... - todos obedecieron.

Tiempo más tarde, Sir Alfred comentaba con Withman.

La señorita Candice, quien lo dijera, ahora si es toda una Andley - sonreía el señor Withman mientras Sir Carnegie le contaba lo del casamiento de Candy y Albert.

Sí lo es, Stephan ofició la misa de matrimonio y bueno, esto es lo que tuvimos que hacer para que todo se viera verídico - afirmó Alfred emocionado.

Pero dejarse golpear, no fue muy bueno - refirió el señor Withman.

No fue bueno, pero si efectivo, por supuesto que Albert no tuvo nada que ver - aseguró Alfred, cuando el señor Withman estaba arreglándose la venda.

El señor William debió de tener prudencia... - aclaró el señor Withman.

Un momento señor Withman, usted sabe ¿quién es el señor William? - cuestionó Alfred asustado.

Por supuesto, su segundo nombre es Albert. Veo que usted también lo conoce Sir Carnegie, ¿alguien más lo sabe? - ahora fue el señor Withman quien preguntó.

Sí, algunos más, Pierre y por supuesto Emanuelle Lemarque - Alfred le contó, seco.

¡Santo Dios! Esto debemos transmitírselo a Lord Straigth - informó el señor Withman.

Mi hijo sigue aquí, ¿por qué? - Alfred quiso saber.

Sí quiere, lo sabremos cuando llegue, de eso no sé mucho. Perfecto, ya tiene todas las curaciones y ahora tiene que descansar - el señor Withman lo arropó.

Pero no estoy cansado... - refutó el robusto hombre.

No lo está, pero esos moretones no desaparecerán por arte de magia y en lo que llega el médico, usted descansará - aseguró él.

Está bien, pero éstos golpes, vaya, no son nada - repeló Sir Carnegie.

¡Buenas tardes! Busco al joven Archibald Cornwell - solicitó Abahinn cuando vio a John en el jardín.

Lord Straigth pase, están en sus habitaciones - John corrió a abrir la reja.

¿Qué ha pasado, John? - le preguntó rápidamente.

Vino un tal Conde Lemarque y los jóvenes Cornwell lo golpearon - refirió él efusivo.

¿Pierre? ¿Dónde está? - cuestionó Abahinn deteniéndose cuando John le había comunicado de acontecido hacia tan sólo un par de horas.

Inconsciente en el almacén - refirió John como si hablara de un artículo de la mansión.

Vamos John, veremos a los jóvenes, ¿quién más vino con Pierre? - pregunto Abahinn.

Dos clérigos y un señor ya grande, Sir Carnegie me parece que se llamaba - le informó el joven mozo.

¿Mi padre llegó aquí? Vamos quiero verlo - Abahinn lo apuró.

Sí joven, su padre es ¿Sir Carnegie? - quiso saber el mozo. Él lo dirigió escaleras arriba y tocó la puerta de Archie.

Sí, veamos, joven Archie - lo llamó.

Pase, Lord Straigth - solicitó Archie sin levantarse.

¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Abahinn cuando lo vio.

Le aseguro, que esto es una nimiedad en comparación con Pierre Lemarque - afirmó él riéndose.

Eso me ha contado John, y su hermano ¿como esta? - pregunto por Stear.

Él tiene menos golpes, pero ya conoce a mi hermano, es el más tranquilo de los dos - comentó Archie.

De eso me doy cuenta... - sonrió Abahinn. Me han dicho que mi padre está aquí - soltó apresurado, quería saber si era cierto.

¿Quién es su padre? - preguntó Archie tratando de voltearse.

Sir Alfred Carnegie, por supuesto - aclaró Abahinn.

¡No lo sabía! Bueno él está aquí enfrente, el señor Withman le ha curado sus heridas - explica Archie.

¡Herido! ¿Por qué? - exclamó Abahinn sin entenderlo.

¡Por qué? Eso si no lo sé, llego aquí herido, según Pierre, el abuelo William lo golpeó, pero aún no sabemos esa historia completa - explicó Archie.

Puedo verlo.. - atinó a bajar el rostro.

Por supuesto, vaya, nosotros estamos bien y cuando se desocupe John, llévalo al almacén - pidió él al joven mozo.

Sí, joven Archie - John lo aceptó.

Gracias, joven Archie - Abahinn le agradeció y se fue de ahí.

De nada, ¡qué cansado estoy! - se dejó caer en a cama.

Padre - lo llamó cuando entró a la habitación frente a la de Archie.

Abahinn, ¿qué haces aquí? - quiso saber su padre cuando lo vio.

Estoy esperando que Terry llegue de Cardiff - le contó a su padre.

¿Cardiff? ¿Qué hace el joven Grandchester allí? - le preguntó su padre asustado, no quería saberlo.

Está malherido, ¿cómo tú? ¿Por qué te golpeó el señor William? - cuestionó a su padre.

No fue William, recuerdas el bar de San Pedro del que te platiqué, esa pelea estuvo de lujo, desgraciadamente no salí bien parado - sonrió él sin saber que tan certero era.

No saliste parado de hecho, ¡ay papá como sigue gustándote eso! ¡Pelear por dinero! - bufó Abahinn creyéndolo imposible.

¿Cómo dices? Era una fortuna, gané aunque también bueno, recibí lo que me merecía - le contó a él.

¡Ay papá! ¡No lo puedo creer! Qué bueno que ya no ostentas el titulo, al Tribunal no le había hecho gracia que te hubieras ganado esa fortuna ¡en peleas de bar y taberna! - Abahinn lo reprendió.

Es una actividad con gracia - admitió Sir Carnegie.

Bueno papá, el orgullo no fue el herido, así que espero que te recuperes, voy a ver qué hacemos con Pierre - le aseguró él.

¿Qué harás? - preguntó Alfred.

¡No lo sé, espero que tirarlo! - respondió Abahinn asustándolo de muerte para luego reírse.

Te creo capaz. ¡Alto! Antes de que te vayas, ven aquí - le solicitó el hombre mayor.

¿Qué pasa papá? - le cuestionó cuando se acercó a él.

¿Es cierto lo que dicen todos? - cuestionó nuevamente.

¿Qué cosa? - respondió escuetamente.

Ella, ¿te has enamorado? - Alfred no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que saberlo.

¡Ah eso! - aceptó viéndolo a los ojos.

¿Por eso te quedaste en Londres? - indagó.

Bueno, si eso es cierto, pero ya está casada - Abahinn quiso salir de ahí, huyendo de ser posible.

¿Así que no hay ningún problema? - preguntó su padre, tajante.

No, no lo hay. Sólo que bueno, creo que somos demasiados a los que nos encanta Candy - decidió hacer una broma. Digo, Lady Andley - cambió de forma.

Bueno, te creo hijo. A ver ¿qué haces con Pierre? - le sonrió su padre.

Sí papá, hasta luego - se despidió saliendo rápidamente

¡Hasta luego! ¡Sanarás pronto hijo, sé que lo harás! - aseguró Alfred.

¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer con esto que siento papá? ¡Esto que duele mucho! ¡Esto que no puedo cortarlo de raíz! - pensó por largo tiempo, justo antes de que se le aguaran los ojos. Debo cortarlo, antes de que me mate en agonía. John puede acompañarme al almacén - decidió cortar esas ideas y hacer lo que debería no lo que sentía.

Sí vamos - John lo acompaño hasta el almacén que se encontraba fuera de la mansión. ¿Aún respira? - cuestionó al ver que Abahinn le tomaba el pulso.

Sí, muy lento, pero sí - respondió - Abahinn cuando se levantó. Vamos John ayúdeme. Recuerda que debemos desaparecerlo, vaya hombre no te asustes, sólo lo dejaremos en algún lugar estratégico - afirmó el antes de que él se asustara más de lo normal.

Bien - asintió John, relajado.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

En el castillo Grandchester

¡Duque, Duque...! - Frank el mayordomo, entró a la biblioteca del Duque Lemarque.

¿Qué pasa, Frank? - cuestionó el duque que se encontraba leyendo unos documentos.

Lo buscan... - se interrumpió.

¿Quién me busca? Por favor, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gustan los gritos? Y ¿qué me informes a medias? ¡Dímelo completo! - exigió Lemarque.

Un agente de policía - le informó de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Para qué? - preguntó el Duque.

Es el joven Pierre, creo... - le soltó tan rápido como pudo.

¡Hazlos pasar, rápido! - le ordenó, saliendo de allí y yendo hacia la puerta para recibirlos.

¡Duque, aquí están! - Frank lo dijo y los dejó solos.

Buenas tardes, somos los detectives Brown y Merrick - dijeron saludando con una corta venia.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el Duque ansioso

Lamentamos informarle sobre... su hijo Pierre, él se encuentra en el Hospital London Bridge... - informó Merrick.

¿Cuál es su estado? - cuestionó sorprendido, digo se imaginaba que Pierre se hubiera perdido en una taberna, pero en el hospital nunca.

En coma... - informó Brown.

¿Cómo que en coma? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué? - preguntó ansioso.

Porque alguien le dio una tremenda golpiza y horas más tarde otro más, le dio un golpe aquí en el omóplato - Brown señaló pobremente.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero no se supone que estaba al cuidado de los Andley? - quiso saber, ya que esa era la última orden que había recibido.

¿Lo estaba? En la Mansión de los Andley no hay nadie, dice que lleva un poco más de un mes que los familiares ya no están ahí - le informó como si él no lo supiera.

¿Cómo que ya no están ahí? ¡Ahí estaban! - increpó un desesperado Duque sin entenderlo del todo.

No, ellos no están ya ahí. Por lo que hemos averiguado, lo va a dejar con dudas... - le soltó con ironía.

La persona que encontraron y que dio parte a la policía vigía fue el Duque de Grandchester - le soltó, quería ver que acción tomaría ahora.

¿Qué ha dicho? - pregunto sin creerlo.

Que tenemos información de que el Duque de Grandchester fue quién golpeó a su hijo, bueno más bien el que le dio el golpe que lo llevó al coma - explicó Merrick.

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué? - exclamó él, halándose los cabellos y sentándose después.

Esperábamos que usted nos lo dijera - recapitulo Brown, burlándose.

¿Lo tienen detenido? - cuestionó bajando la vista.

Usted sabe que no podemos hacerlo - le respondió animado.

¿Cómo que no pueden? Por supuesto que pueden, él está...debería estar en la cárcel - insistió el Duque.

Dije que teníamos información, no que lo habíamos comprobado... - afirmó el hombre.

¿Eso es todo, caballeros? - preguntó no muy contento.

Es todo, con su permiso - los detectives se retiraron.

Duque de Grandchester, esto no se queda así - dio un golpe en el escritorio. Frank, vamos, prepara el carruaje, necesito ir al Castillo Grandchester - le pidió a su mayordomo.

Sí señor - el mayordomo obedeció y ni se inmutó para llamar al chofer del duque.

El camino al Castillo Grandchester demoró un poco más de una hora. sabiendo entonces lo que iba hacer, quizás lo golpearía y haría lo que otras personas hicieron con su hijo. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, bajó rápidamente de ahí y tocó la campanilla del castillo.

Buenas noches, el Duque de Grandchester ¿se encuentra? - cuestionó el duque Lemarque.

¿A quién anuncio? - preguntó Arthur.

Duque Lemarque - respondió él.

Espere un momento - le dijo Arthur haciéndolo pasar al recibidor.

Gracias - respondió el Duque Lemarque. Observando el decorado del castillo.

Arthur se dirigió a la oficina del Duque de Grandchester y al tocar sonaba nervioso, Arthur por supuesto sabía de que se trataba por lo que aparentó cierta tranquilidad.

Toc, toc

Duque lo viene a buscar, el duque Lemarque - informó Arthur.

Gracias Arthur, manda a llamar a Hunter y cuando esté en el castillo me llamas, ofrécele al duque una bebida y pásalo a la biblioteca - le ordenó a Arthur.

Sí señor, enseguida. El duque Grandchester estará en unos momentos con usted, pase su excelencia a la biblioteca. sígame por aquí - le solicitó Arthur, haciendo que le siguiera rumbo a la biblioteca.

Gracias - agradeció escueto Lemarque.

¿Gusta algo de tomar? - preguntó Arthur dirigiéndose a la mesita de licores.

Un whiskey, gracias - solicitó Lemarque, sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

Tome, permiso - Arthur le daba el vaso ambarino y se retiró apenas Lemarque tomó un sorbo.

Arthur salió de allí, mandó un mensaje con un criado para Hunter, el guardaespaldas del Duque Grandchester y esperó hasta que llegase. Lo condujo a la oficina del Duque Grandchester y enseguida se dirigió a la biblioteca.

El duque de Grandchester lo recibirá - avispo Arthur, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola cuando salieron al pasillo.

Gracias, tome, creo que ya no lo necesitaré - el Duque Lemarque se encontraba distraído con la espera y al llegar a la oficina de Grandchester, le devolvió el vaso vacío.

Bueno, excelencia - Arthur hizo una venia y se retiro de ahí.

Gracias - entró a la oficina de Grandchester. ¿Qué te has pensado Grandchester? ¿Qué puedes matar a Pierre? ¡Si no fuera por mí, tu hijo jamás, me oyes, jamás! Hubiera salido y los otros menos - Lemarque se quedó rojo de ira al sentir las manos grandes de un corpulento hombre.

Hunter - el duque de Grandchester lo nombró.

¡Arghhh, has mancillado mi honor! - reclamó Lemarque.

No, tú lo has hecho, te ayudé con la señorita Andley y tú, tus hombres golpearon a mi hijo y está en el hospital - explicó Richard, enojado pero conservando la calma.

¡Yo, yo no he mandado a golpear a tu hijo! - se defendió acaloradamente.

Yo no mandé a golpear al tuyo - determinó Richard, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos lo entendíamos.

Los Andley no están en Londres... - Lemarque se detuvo a pensar y cayó en cuenta de ello.

Mi hijo está muy mal herido en el Saint Thomas - refirió Richard, conociéndolo.

El mío en el London Bridge - soltó lemarque.

Lord Straigth, ha estado con Terry - le contó rapido y escueto.

El mío con nadie - bufó ante la verdad que se asomaba.

¿Dices que los Andley no están en su mansión? - preguntó Richard.

No, regresé la semana pasada de Escocia - explicó Lemarque.

Sólo hay dos opciones de en dónde pueden estar, la Mansión en Edimburgo o... - se detuvo.

¿O? - quiso saber Lemarque.

En el Palacio Holyroodhouse - terminó por decir.

Tenemos un gran problema, debemos ver a Terry y a Pierre - Richard se encaminó hacia la salida.

No su supone que en éstos días llegarían Candice y William a Escocia - cuestionó Lemarque mientras lo soltaban.

No han llegado... esto es aún más extraño, vamos al hospital y veremos - afirmo Richard y ambos al salir del castillo se subieron a sus carruajes respectivos y salieron rumbo al hospital para ver a sus hijos.

En el hospital...

Terry - Richard llamó a su hijo cuando entró a la habitacion de su hijo.

Papá... - Terry se sorprendió de verlo ahí, se removio inquisidoramente.

Dices que tu amigo Lord Straigth te ayudó y dio aviso a la policía cuando te atacaron - le cuestionó más que preguntar.

Sí, ¿por qué padre? - le preguntó volviendose a remover.

Porque resulta que Pierre, Conde Lemarque está en el hospital así como tú, pero en coma - explicó Richard observando el semblante de su hijo.

¿En coma? ¿Por qué? - Terry pareció confuso y volvió a deslizarse con la ayuda de los pies, la comezón lo estaba matando.

Lo golpearon y después lo atacaron, se supone que su hijo llegaría a Escocia, pero primero pasaría a Londres con los Andley, no sabremos que llegó a alguno de los dos lados hasta que despierte. ¿Tú te sientes bien? - pregunto Richard cuando lo vio rascarse insistentemente.

No tanto, me da mucha comezón la espalda - respondió Terry extrañado.

¿Qué tiene tu espalda? - quiso saber, eso si sin saber que hasta Terry quedaría sorprendido por ello.

Nada que sepa, papá - soltó Terry y era verdad no lo sabía; los calmantes ya no hacían tan buen efecto con ciertos dolores.

Bueno, enséñame. ¡Oh Dios! - por primera vez Richard se quedo sin habla, se llevo las manos al rostro y exclamó lo único que le venía a la mente..

¿Qué sucede? - Terry quiso saber, preocupado.

Eso es... algo más que el coma de Pierre - quiso quitar la mirada de la espalda de Terry, pero le fue imposible.

¿Qué más? ¿Que tengo? - Terry se movía indeciso.

¡Terrence, estás marcado! - expresó Richard con horror.

¿Marcado? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? - cuestionó con velocidad, aún sin entenderlo.

En venganza de Lemarque... - bufó colérico, engañado y por lo visto Lemarque lo había hecho deliberadamente.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Primero casi me mata y después ¡me marca! ¿Cómo? ¡Papá, papá! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? - quiso saber, odiaba el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, odiaba no poder levantarse.

¡Voy a matar a Lemarque! - amenazó Richard, fuera de sí.

Papá, espera papá, no puedo moverme, ¡Argh! Por favor, espera - le pidió rodándose de la cama, sintiendo que su espalda se cortaba con cada vez que quería levantarse.

¿Qué sucede joven? - cuestionó la enfermera, asustada por el estado histérico de su paciente.

¡Enfermera, enfermera! Busque a Lord Straigth, por favor - le pidió cuando su padre lo miró por última vez y partió. Terry se agarró del brazo de la enfermera.

Ya viene, mandó un mensaje en el cual avisaba que venía hacia aquí - informó la enfermera.

Por favor, por favor, alcánzalo en la entrada y dile que mi padre va a matar a uno de los Lemarque - informó Terry, apresurado.

¿Qué cosa ha dicho? - cuestionó la enfermera.

Terry ¿qué pasa? ¡Todos los gritos se oyen allá afuera! - dijo Abahinn que venia llegando.

¡Mi padre, detenlo, matará a Lemarque! - le avisó Terry, sintiéndose inútil.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Abahinn perdiendo el tiempo.

Por esto, ¡oh Dios, cómo duele! - Terry se volvió para que le mirara la espalda.

¡Terry, eso no te lo había visto! - dijo Abahinn sin poder contener un gemido por la sorpresa.

¡Pues ya lo hiciste! Ve tras él, lo va a matar y Candice nunca estará libre de él por favor, ¡si mata a Emanuelle sería lo mejor! - deseó cuando una de las heridas colapsó y se abrió, comenzando a derramar sangre. La enfermera se acercó a él, y con unas vendas le cerro la herida mientras llamaba a gritos a un medico.

Aprisa, un médico, el paciente se desangra - pidió ella volviéndose a meter a la habitación de Terry y sintiendo que el perdía e conocimiento.

Terry, te dejo, apuraré a mis hombres y después te veo - aseguró él. Siguiendo el camino de Richard.

¡Que haya suerte! ¡Argh! ¡Cómo duele! - fue lo último que dijo el castaño, desmayándose cuando sintió que era levantado del piso y varios médicos y enfermeras hacían determinados movimientos, tomando varias cosas y llevándolo rápidamente a quirófano.

Continuará...


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXV**

Afortunadamente el carruaje del Duque Grandchester se veía a lo lejos. Fácilmente pude alcanzarlo. Abahinn se veía preocupado, pero a toda costa debía saber a dónde se dirigía el padre de Terry. Por lo extenso del camino, observó que el lugar al que iba era nada menos que el hospital donde se encontraba el hijo del Duque Lemarque; Pierre sin duda. No sabía qué era lo que más le tenía molesto, el haber confiado en su amigo el Duque o en no haber doblado las manos con su hijo Terry; que era lo que le dolía más, ¡ah sí, recordó! Fue su orgullo herido, Terry al haberlo chantajeado con que iría a Estados Unidos a ver a su madre, le puso tan furioso que no quiso saber nada de él. ¿Cuándo lo había perdido? Sabía que no lo trataba con el mismo cariño que sus otros hijos, pero lo amaba aún a pesar de él mismo, porque era su primogénito, pero tan parecido a ella cuando ya era un adolescente que aborrecía su amor por el teatro, fue un alivio cuando Terry su hijo de catorce años apenas comenzó con las parrandas y la bebida, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía con su hijo en sus noches idílicas con la bebida, pero de algo estaba seguro, mientras lo tuviera alejado de la idea de irse a Estados Unidos, a pesar de las pataletas, lo tendría a salvo, lo tendría con él antes que con ella, antes de verlo identificarse en el silencio con Eleonor Baker, su madre...la actriz.

El Duque de Grandchester tenía en esos momentos el rostro adusto, meditaba sobre lo que había hecho, aliarse con el Duque Lemarque no había sido buena idea, después de todo. Él había pagado por el rescate de su hijo, él había intercedido por Pierre ante el buen corazón de Candice, él le había ayudado con el contrato, él había sobrepasado los límites del honor para ayudarle a él y cómo le pagaba, Terry lo había retado a irse con su madre, si lo entendía, pero lo que no entendía era como el Duque Lemarque pudo traicionarlo, su hijo no merecía ser marcado como un animal, no era parte de un ganado y menos siendo de la realeza. Los castigos de esa índole eran del siglo XVI, pero no para un ascendiente de la Corona Inglesa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo como esto a su hijo? ¡Esto sería algo que se cobraría en ese mismo momento! El duque se dirigía al hospital donde se suponía que estaba el hijo de Pierre.

Decidido estaba a ajustar cuentas con ese dizque Duque, si él no le había dañado a su hijo, él no entendía por que él si había respetado a Pierre y Lemarque no. Apenas se orilló el carruaje y sin esperar a que su cochero le abriese la puerta, él decidió hacerlo, salió tan rápido que el propio cochero se asustó y azotó la puerta, entró rápidamente hacia la estación de enfermeras y preguntó por la habitación del Conde Pierre Lemarque.

Buenas noches señorita, podría decirme ¿dónde se encuentra la habitación del Conde Lemarque? - cuestionó el duque.

Buenas noches señor, él se encuentra en el área privada señor, suba por las escaleras y al fondo encontrará un pasillo, gire a la izquierda y ahí están las habitaciones privadas - refiere la enfermera.

Gracias señorita - comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

De nada, dese prisa, en media hora se suspenderán las visitas - lo animó rápidamente ya que esa hora avanzaba y el duque no se movía de su lugar.

Sí señorita, no creo demorarme mucho, con su permiso - el duque accedió y comenzó a caminar sin detenerse.

El Duque Grandchester se dirigió a ese camino por donde le había indicado la enfermera, las habitaciones privadas están enumeradas, comienza a caminar y observar los nombres de cada uno de los pacientes. Ya casi se terminaban, cuando vio el nombre del Conde Lemarque en la platilla, toco y entró a ésta, la salita de espera que poseía cada una de las habitaciones se encontraba desierta, decidió entrar y al cerrar la puerta oyó que alguien conversaba. Se acercó diligente y prestó oídos.

¡Hijo, despierta, despierta! Tenemos que ponernos al corriente, hacía dos semanas que Albert y Candice debieron de llegar de África y no lo han hecho, ¿qué habrá pasado? El barco está anunciado para ésta semana. Algo debemos hacer, estamos quebrados y tú que no despiertas, hijo ¿qué te paso? ¿Quién atentó contra tu vida? ¡Dímelo! Luego el tonto viejo ese, en vez de quedarse conforme con el rescate que él mismo pagó, quiere matarme, que diga que lo envolví perfectamente para que pensara que había ayudado a su hijo. Nunca he sabido ayudar a nadie, ni a mi hermano le ayudé a nada, él que se creía tan importante hasta que amaneció muerto por un ataque de un animal. Qué conveniente me fue esa historia, tuve que matarlo para que la herencia de mi padre pasara a mis manos, la que me dejó mi madre ya me la había acabado, mis malditos acreedores, siempre pidiéndome dinero como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa más productiva. Te imaginas hijo, cuando tengamos las propiedades de los Andley, vamos a ser inmensamente ricos; pero si matamos a Albert y la casamos con Terrence Grandchester y luego hacemos lo mismo con Terrence, podríamos ser herederos de ambas dotes, te imaginas hijo, no si con éste padre que tienes te harás el hombre más poderoso de Europa - seguía en su soliloquio creándose fortunas inconcebibles, mientras que el Duque Grandchester lo miraba asustado.

Pero ¡qué demonios! ¡Éste hombre está completamente loco! Debo salir de aquí antes de que cometa una locura, debo avisar a la familia Andley - recapitulo rapidamente, pensando que nunca se había acercado a esa familia por ningun motivo, pero esto era algo que no se esperaba. Ni crea que mi hijo se va a casar con aquella chica, William Andley tendrá que saber de esto - se aseguró y comenzó a retirarse de ahí.

Duque Grandchester, espere, no entré, espere, ¿qué va hacer? - gritó Lord Straigth.

¿Qué sucede? Lord Straigth, ¿qué hace usted aquí? - quiso saber el Duque Grandchester.

¡No lo maté...! - susurró sin entender nada.

¿De quién me habla usted? ¡Jamás me mancharía las manos con nadie, no soy un asesino! - aseguró él sin entenderlo.

No le hará nada a Lemarque, ¿verdad? Espero que no lo haga... - Abahinn necesitaba saber la verdad.

¡No le haré nada! Espere, ¿vino a ver si lo iba a matar...? - al Duque Grandchester le pareció extraño.

Sí, bueno... en realidad Terry me envió a detenerlo, estaba preocupado por usted - Abahinn quiso defenderse.

¿Hay algo que debiera saber? - cuestionó irritado.

Sí, las marcas, bueno... yo tampoco sabía de ellas - aclaró sin ningún motivo.

¡No me crea tan tonto, Lord Straigth! Sé muy bien que Terrence es actor, eso lo heredó de su madre, pero no creo que esas marcas en su espalda sean auto infringidas y mucho menos usted, eso sí fue obra de Lemarque, así que dígame qué más han hecho para que todo esto se diera - insistió el Duque Grandchester.

Duque... - lo mencionó.

¡Anda muchacho, téngame confianza! - solicitó él.

No se lo puedo decir aquí y menos en presencia de ellos, acompáñeme, tendremos ésta conversación en otro lugar - refirió Lord Straigth tratando de que él no hiciera muchas preguntas.

¿Qué quiere decir con otro lugar? - sin embargo, el duque tenía que preguntar.

Por seguridad, vamos - lo invitó señalando el lugar al que se dirigían.

¿Que tanto se trae, Lord Straigth? - cuestionó el duque.

Sígame, Adam ve por el Representante de la Corona Inglesa por favor, me alcanzan en mi casa. Adelante, vayamos Duque Grandchester, sigamos - le indicó subir al carruaje mientras mandaba a uno de sus criados por el Representante del Rey Jorge V.

Está usted muy raro, pero en fin, esperaremos a que llegue el Representante de la Corona, como usted ha dicho - solicitó el duque.

Lord Straigth y el Duque Grandchester se encontraban a bordo del carruaje del primero, esperando que todo fuese mejor cuando el representante llegara, Abahinn estaba preocupado por la reacción del duque, así que mejor le contó lo que había sucedido con su hijo.

Hay algo que sí debe saber, sobre Terrence, su hijo... - se interrumpió.

¿Qué hay con Terrence? - quiso saber el duque al ver su semblante.

Fue intervenido hace unas horas, las heridas de la espalda se abrieron cuando cayó al piso... - explicó Abahinn.

¿Cómo que cayó al piso? - quiso saber lo que ocurría.

Cuando usted se fue del hospital, él se quiso levantar, pero por el esfuerzo y el dolor se cayó de la cama, de cualquier manera la operación durará unas cuantas horas - explicó él temiendo que se fuera.

Tengo que ir a verlo... - el duque quiso detenerlo.

Primero vamos con el representante y después iremos a ver a Terrence, en ese orden - sugirió o más bien ordenó.

Pero... - el duque quiso intervenir.

Ya hemos llegado de cualquier manera - explicó Abahinn.

El duque no tuvo otra opción, aceptó ver al representante antes que ir a ver a su hijo, el duque se encontraba preocupado por la noticia de la marca, sabiendo de primera mano, que Terry no sabía que las tenía. Pero igual tuvo que bajar del coche cuando Lord Straigth le pidió avanzar cuando ya se encontraban en la sala de té, el Representante del Rey Jorge V había llegado.

Vamos Duque Grandchester - lo condujo al interior de su casa, apenas bajaban del carruaje.

Gracias - el duque apenas se hubo bajado, se colocó el sombrero y se ajustó la levita.

Pase usted, Frank llama a Daysi para ofrecer unas bebidas - solicitó Abahinn quitándose el abrigo y colocándose delante de la mesita.

Sí su señoría, en un momento ella estará aquí - informó Frank sin darse cuenta de que ella ya venía hacia ahí.

¿Le apetece tomar algo Duque Grandchester? - Abahinn le ofreció colocándose detrás de la licorera.

Un whisky, por favor - solicitó el duque, admirando el lugar.

Señor, ¿me mandó a llamar? - cuestionó Daysi, pasando al centro de la biblioteca. Permiso.

Sí Daysi podría traerme un café y un vaso para servir un whisky, por favor - solicitó Daysi.

Sí señor enseguida, permiso - se despidió ella con una venia saliendo de ahí rápidamente al ver el rostro empecinado del duque.

Gusta tomar asiento, Duque Grandchester - ofreció Abahinn prendiendo la chimenea.

Sí claro, gracias - lo hace luego de retirarse la levita y el abrigo.

Lord Straigth - estaba atizando los leños cuando de pronto Adam llegó.

Sí Adam, ¿qué se te ofrece? - preguntó Abahinn cuando le vio aparecer dentro de la biblioteca.

El Sr. Andrew MacDoughall, Lord Straigth, ¿lo hago pasar? - preguntó Adam.

Si Adam por favor, lo estábamos esperando - accede él.

Toc, toc

Buenas noches Sir Abahinn Carnegie, es un gusto volver a verlo - el señor MacDoughall lo saludó dejando asombrado al duque.

¡Ejem, sí claro, buenas noches! - saludó sin saber qué más agregar.

He traído al Representante de la Corona Inglesa por si se necesita, le presento al Señor Dave Dunne - el señor MacDoughall hizo las presentaciones.

Mucho gusto señor Dunne, les presento al Duque Richard Grandchester - refiere Abahinn interrumpiéndole.

Ha llegado el momento, entonces - accede el señor MacDoughall.

Así parece Señor MacDoughall, pero siéntense, así le informaremos al Duque lo que sucede - informó el señor Dunne.

Un momento, usted no es... ¿Lord Thomas Straight? - cuestionó el duque.

Es mi nombre de encubierto Duque Grandchester, mi verdadero nombre es Sir Abahinn Carnegie y soy el representante del Tribunal de Lyon aquí en Londres para la Protección de Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan; Duque Grandchester - informa el señor MacDoughall esperando que con eso, el duque comprendiera que significaba.

Un momento ¿Borthwick-Buchanan? No es ella la segunda en sucesión a la corona Escocesa, pero si no existe, los Borthwick tengo entendido que nadie los conoce ya que viven en Roxburghshire, alejados de la corte escocesa; pero... no recuerdo que tuvieran una hija... - reflexionó el duque en un susurro, él era inglés, pero al ser pocos los miembros tanto de los Lores en Inglaterra como de los Sires en Escocia, todos sabían quienes eran.

Sí la tienen, lady Candice Andley... - soltó el señor MacDoughall observando el cambiante semblante del duque.

¿Candice Andley... es la hija de los Borthwick? - cuestionó el duque.

Sí, esa es una larga historia, pero ahora debemos hablar con usted, el señor Dunne fungirá como su representante y yo fungiré como el suyo Sir Carnegie, ¿está usted, de acuerdo? - les preguntó tanto a Sir Carnegie como al Duque.

Sí, estamos de acuerdo. Prosigan - ambos dieron permiso.

Bueno, Sir Carnegie le doy la autorización para que le dé la carta del Rey Jorge V - el señor MacDoughall le dio permiso.

Carta del Rey Jorge V, para algo en especifico - quiso saber el Duque.

Sólo désela mientras sacamos lo demás - solicitó el señor Dunne.

9 de Septiembre, 1913. Edimburgo, Escocia

 _Duque Richard Grandchester_

 _Su Majestad Jorge V, por la gracia de Dios, del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y los Dominios británicos más allá de los mares, rey, defensor de la fe, emperador de la India._ Otorga el permiso a Sir Abahinn Carnegie a proporcionar información sobre el reconocimiento de Lady Candice Borthwick como sucesora de la Corona Escocesa, por lo mismo espero que también informe sobre lo acontecido con Lady Andley y su esposo Sir William A. Andley y todo lo relacionado a ellos. El señor Andrew MacDoughall le entregará información clasificada para esta misión, además le proporcionará un libro y un contrato de confidencialidad para su seguridad y la de ésta misión.

 _Su Real Majestad, Jorge V_

¿Contrato? ¿De qué tipo? - preguntó el duque sin entenderlo del todo.

El de confidencialidad, ah claro, mire si usted divulga algo sobre lo que va a leer y se lo informa a alguien que está en contra habrá dos acontecimientos: uno, él ganará información importante y dos los protegidos en este caso Lady y Sir Andley podrían morir, entonces por lo mismo el Rey Jorge podría mandarlo a la Horca o en su defecto a la Torre de Londres hasta que muera -explicó tajantemente el señor Dunne.

¿Muerte? - murmuró el duque.

Sí, como usted sabe el Rey Jorge gobierna ambos países aún y tiene injerencia en ambos y al ser Lady Andley segunda en la sucesión y su hijo quinceavo en la sucesión, como comprenderá usted tiene menos que perder - continuó el señor Dunne.

Espero que lo haya entendido, este es el contrato y este el libro, vayamos a comer que muero de hambre, además esperemos que el Duque Grandchester quede convencido de esta información Abahinn, llámenos cuando haya terminado, ¿está de acuerdo Duque Grandchester? - quiso saber el señor MacDoughall.

Sí, de acuerdo - aceptó él ambas cosas.

Si gusta algo de cenar en un par de minutos, Daysi le traerá la cena y como el señor MacDoughall ya ha dicho, lo esperaremos a que termine de leer, permiso - informa Abahinn.

Mientras Abahinn, el señor MacDoughall y el señor Dunne salían con rumbo al comedor, minutos más tarde Daysi entraba a la biblioteca dejando una jarra en la mesita donde una hora antes su cena reposaba, el semblante del duque era innombrable y por lo mismo no fijaba la vista en otra cosa mientras comía y mucho menos mientras tomaba su café, taza por taza y jarra por jarra ya que cada hora la cambiaban para que no pereciera por el frío.

Todo esto sucedía cuando el viaje de los Borthwick avanzaba, hacia unas cuantas semanas se encontraban en Lisboa, habían visto en una aldea cercana a Madrid una legión de gitanos con los que Candy hizo amistad cuando pretendieron robarle a Clint, de un momento a otro al ladrón le enlazó la mano y lo arrastro por varios metros, obviamente que tanto Lady Beagen como Albert y el médico sufrieron con esa aventura, ya que al otro día de la consulta Candice recibió la noticia de que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, lo cual le valió a Albert que lo llenara de amor esa noche y todas las demás noches desde ese día, tanto que habían aparecido algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y al parecer dormía más de lo normal. Para Candice el saberse embarazada era muy bonito, pero aún seguía conservando ese aire alegre y travieso de una chica de su edad.

Por lo que para todos era una sorpresa cada vez, una muy mala porque ellos pendían de un hilo cada vez que Candy, Clint y Puppet se disponían a "jugar", Lady Beagen vivía en la zozobra, Sir Borthwick les avisaba de cuanto peligro al que se exponía, Albert se ocupaba, bueno de lo que siempre se ocupaba y sobretodo de tenerla quieta aunque no siempre le funcionaban los planes para hacerlo, el médico pues comprendía como la chiquilla maquinaba sus juegos, así que tomaba las precauciones debidas sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

La que más le cuidaba era Carmenza González, la mucama que Lady Beagen había contratado inesperadamente en Lisboa; la razón por la que ella se comprometió a seguirlos era sencilla, Carmenza González era prima hermana de Dorothy, la mucama de los Andley en América; cuando Carmenza supo que cuidaría a Lady Candice Andley le informó a su prima del suceso y ella le dijo que la señorita no era como las demás, que su corazón bueno y dulce la había adoptado como una gran amiga y que por ella aun continuaba empleada con la Señora Elroy Andley. Por esa razón, Carmenza no se doblegaría ante nadie y seguiría con el plan regido por los Borthwick para su protección.

De Lisboa se dirigieron a Portugal, luego a Salamanca, hubo una desviación a Ávila, de ahí a Burgos y cuando llegaron a Biarritz, Francia todo hubo sido tan distinto, Candice tenía ya un poco más de cinco semanas de embarazo, aun no se le notaba pero pronto sería tan notorio que solo no dándose cuenta del rostro de la rubia, sabrían que estaba o no en estado. Albert seguía tan enamorado de ella como lo estaba cuando se caso y desde antes de todo eso, desde que era una pequeñita de seis años, pero desde que se había enterado que era una mujer bella y embarazada de su primer vástago, su Dulce Candy como un día fue llamada fue otra, el rostro de la rubia se había tornado un poco en los ojos que resplandecían como la resolana de la mañana, un brillo especial en sus ojos como en su boca que como cada mañana ella se la regalaba.

Era por demás una persona muy especial para él, pero lo era más por el bello sentimiento de saberla suya y más ahora que se había dado cuenta de un sentimiento que florecía en otro corazón, sin duda el médico estaba enamorado de su esposa, sentía unos celos tan grandes como los que ocultó con Anthony, pero a la vez lo comprendía, quien era él para restarle sinceridad, Candice se ganaba a cualquiera aunque lo tratase de la misma forma que los demás.

Unas manos fueron colocadas alrededor del pecho de Albert tomándolo desprevenido, él sabía a quién pertenecían esas lindas, húmedas y pequeñas manos, sabía de antemano que ellas le daban amor y tomando una entre las suyas, las besó, primero el dorso y luego la palma para luego dirigirla a su mejilla donde la colocaba.

¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Te sientes mal? - quiso saber Albert sonriendo y al tenerla a sus brazos la reconfortó.

No, cómo crees que estaríamos mal, si se la pasan cuidándome - refutó ella con desánimo.

Es por tu bien mi amor, tú sueles ser un poco atrabancada en todos tus juegos - le dijo el rubio, sintiendo que ella resentía el no poder jugar ni con Clint ni con Puppet.

¡Sí, últimamente me la paso durmiendo todo el día! - expresó Candy con recelo al control de todos.

Es normal mi amor, según tu médico dice que durante las 12 semanas ese es uno de los síntomas que más aquejan a las embarazadas - explicó el rubio.

Pero me lo tengo que pasar así, siempre durmiendo y comiendo, pareceré vaca dentro de poco - se quejó sintiendo que su cabeza al recargarse en el regazo de Albert pesaba más de lo normal.

¿Estás cansada pequeña? ¿Te llevo a la cama? Carmenza, Carmenza puedes decirle a Lady Borthwick que no asistiremos a la cena, por favor

Si señor Andley, le sucede algo a la señora

No, solo que tiene más sueño de lo normal, apenas y se ha levantado para el almuerzo, así que quédate con ella en lo que vuelvo, iré a ver al médico - pidió Albert preocupado.

Pero le tengo que avisar a Lady Borthwick... - avisó Carmenza.

Es cierto, bueno primero ve tú y yo iré aprisa al médico, procura no demorarte y espero encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? - se aseguró el rubio saliendo ambos de la habitación.

Sí señor - asintió Carmenza, yendo hacia donde estaban los Borthwick.

Gracias - Albert se dirigió hacia el consultorio médico.

Carmenza ¿qué sucedió con los Andley? - preguntó Lady Beagen con un murmullo.

Nada señora, el Señor Andley fue con el médico - le avisó de la misma forma.

¿Cómo con el médico? ¿Candy se encuentra bien? - quiso saber ella.

Sí bien, sólo sé que lo va ir a ver, sólo eso - aseguró la mucama sin saber que más decir.

¿Pasa algo Carmenza? - le cuestionó Sir Borthwick.

No, Lady Borthwick, sólo sé que la señora Candy duerme mucho, hoy se levantó para almorzar y ya está durmiendo nuevamente - explicó Carmenza algo preocupada.

Es perfectamente normal Carmenza, las embarazadas duermen mucho... - aseguró Lady Beagen.

Y toman mucha leche... - Sir Borthwick sonrió por ello, su esposa hubo sido igual con todos sus embarazos.

Eso también querido, ¿cuándo llegaremos a Tours? - Lady Beagen quiso saber.

Dentro de una semana más o menos, tenemos que cambiar de tren en Poitiers - informó el elegante hombre que tenía a su lado.

Bien Carmenza, ve con Lady Andley e infórmanos lo que dice el médico - le pidió solícitamente.

Sí señor, permiso - Carmenza se despidió con una venia y salió de ahí para regresar con Candice, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

¡Hola ! - saludó Albert al Dr. Pereyra.

Señor Andley, ¿cómo está? - el Dr. Pereyra caminó hasta dónde estaba el rubio.

Bien y ¿usted? - saludó Albert, desganado.

Bien gracias, señor Andley. Puedo saber ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece? - le preguntó el Dr. Pereyra.

Sabe usted Dr. Pereyra, Candy ha dormido mucho últimamente... - comenzó a relatarle.

Es perfectamente normal, los primeros tres meses se reportan con mucho sueño - explicó el Dr. Pereyra.

Mi esposa ha dormido desde ayer y hoy solo tuvo fuerzas para almorzar - contó Albert sonriendo.

¿Con que esas tenemos? La señora nos está haciendo trampa, necesito que consuma muchos alimentos verdes y procuren darle muchas frutas y verduras, la carne también es buena, necesita alimentarse antes de que comencemos con lo otro... - se interrumpió intrépidamente.

¿Cuál otro? - cuestionó.

La señora no ha comenzado con el vómito, no se asuste... es normal, también eso es normal pero puede bajar de peso y eso no será muy bueno para el producto - contó el Dr. Pereyra.

Bien, entonces más comida y nada de ejercicio físico - sonrio Albert.

¿Cómo que nada? ¿No sale ni a caminar? - preguntó exaltado el galeno.

No, es que últimamente nos ha dado muchos sustos... - exhaló el Dr. Pereyra.

Eso tampoco está bien, si quiere hablo con ella para que entre en razón, usted puede estar presente - lo tranquilizó al observar la dura mirada que le estaba obsequiando.

Sí eso sería una buena idea - aceptó Albert retirando la fría mirada de la del Dr. Pereyra, sabía que él estaba enamorado de su esposa, pero recordaba que ella sólo lo amaba a él.

Mientras esto sucedía, en cierto Castillo Grandchester...

¡Buenos días joven, que bueno que ha despertado! - exclamó la enfermera que había sido contratada.

¡Buenos días! ¿Qué hago aquí? - saludó Pierre, saliendo del coma y viendo a su alrededor.

¡Buenos días! Bienvenido al Palacio Holyroodhouse... - murmuró Lord Straight.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Palacio Holyroodhouse! Estoy en ¿Escocia...? - le preguntó ansiosamente.

Lo está en calidad de detenido, Conde Lemarque - ahora le tocó informar a Sir Carnegie padre.

¿Y mi padre...? - cuestionó Pierre.

Esperábamos que nos dijeras ¿dónde está? - cuestiono Sir Carnegie.

Mi padre, estaba conmigo en el hospital... - pestañeó Pierre.

¿Cuál hospital? Usted no fue traído de un hospital sino de un barrio muy pobre en Londres - le informó Lord Straight.

¿Cómo ha dicho? - Pierre se extrañó.

Sí, lo que ha oído, esperábamos que su padre estuviera con usted... - refirió Pierre.

Mi padre, me abandonó entonces... estaba conmigo... - Pierre no alcanzaba a comprender por qué le dolía tanto el corazón, era eso acaso ¿desilusión?

Lo último que supimos fue que la persona a la que vio fue al hijo del Duque Grandchester... informó el señor Dunne desde una esquina de la habitación.

¡Al Duque Grandchester, noooooo, a él no, a él no! ¿Por qué a Terrence? Yo... - Pierre no podía creerlo, ¿por qué su padre había actuado de esa manera?

Tú ¿qué Pierre? - insistió Abahinn.

Yo di la orden de que lo golpearan, mi padre lo estaba protegiendo tanto y además me enteré de que estaba enamorado de ella, de mi Princesa, de Candice y decidí darle su merecido, mandé a golpearlo y a marcarlo para que no fuera identificado... - aseguró él de que solo tomaran sus palabras como un delirio de enfermo. Sabe usted si Terrence ¿sigue vivo? - cuestionó curioso.

¡Tú fuiste Pierre...! - increpó Abahinn sin poder creer lo que les había contado.

¡Tú fuiste! - ahora fue el turno de su padre, ya que no podía creerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo feo para que ella no volviera a acercarse a él... - siguió con el relato.

Conde Lemarque usted está siendo arrestado por traición a la Corona Inglesa por tentativa de homicidio en contra del Duque Grandchester, por el secuestro de Lady Candice Andley y por el encubrimiento del asesinato de Adam Lemarque - leyó sus cargos Sir Carnegie.

Yo no fui... todo lo planeó mi padre con tal de no caer en bancarrota... - gritó Pierre.

¡Los tenemos...! - afirmó el Duque de Grandchester.

Continuará...


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXVI**

Candice terminó durmiendo hasta muy entrada la madrugada cuando se zafó del agarre de Albert, la verdad es que moría de hambre, el último bocado lo había ingerido en el almuerzo y tratando de no despertar a su esposo ni a sus mascotas, se levantó del camastro y colocándose la bata, salió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido del camarote. Caminó hacia el pasillo atravesando la salita de la estancia para después seguir hasta el comedor, donde éste se encontraba cerrado, echando un cerrojo que fungía como la seguridad del lugar, logró acceder a éste, llegando a la cocina y rebuscando entre los trastos, se vio sorprendida por alguien cuando tocaba un rico pastel y se metía un buen bocado a la boca.

¿Quién está aquí? - preguntó una voz, haciendo que la oscuridad le hiciera una mala pasada.

¡Mmmhhh que rico! - susurraron entre bocados.

¿Quién está aquí, he dicho? - volvió a repetir el cocinero, asustado. ¡Pereyra, que hace usted aquí! - exclamó el hombre asustado por el encuentro con el médico.

Vine por un vaso de leche, ¿pasa algo? - quiso saber el galeno al observar cuan lívido se encontraba el cocinero

Sí, tenemos un intruso, pero bueno no quiero ir tan lejos, ¿podría ayudarme? - sonrió el hombre al verlo descubierto.

John, no pensé que fueras tan miedoso... - susurró el galeno sin poder creerlo.

¡Cuidadoso Pereyra, cuidadoso! - aseguró el cocinero al ver que su amigo se burlaba de él.

Bueno, iré yo... - el médico decidió ir solo, ya que aquel hombre no quería ni moverse de su sitio.

¡Qué hambre tengo! No lo creo, parece que no he comido en siglos, ¿cómo será no comer en siglos? ¿Qué horror! - comentó espantada una linda rubia, con los dedos llenos de chocolate.

¿Quién esta ahí? Señora Andley... ¿qué hace despierta a esta hora? - preguntó sorprendido el médico, ya que se le hacía raro verla ahí, sin su sombra, es decir su esposo.

Tengo hambre - levantó el rostro del plato y volvió a ponerlo en el plato después de contestar.

Pero los pastelillos no es algo que le nutra, deje ahí señora mía - la reprendió limpiándole las manos con una servilleta y se volteo a ver que John se asomaba a ver quién era. John puedes retirarte, atenderé a la señora Andley, le prepararé algo de comer - sonrió enseñándole quien era.

¡Está seguro? - sonrió al ver el rostro de la rubia que estaba lleno de chocolate.

Sí, vamos señora Andley, tenga esto para que se limpie, ¡que se le antoja de comer? - cuestionó cuando la rubia tomaba la servilleta y se limpiaba el rostro.

Mmmm lo que sea, ese pastel de chocolate estaba delicioso - respondió ella con ánimo.

Lo sé, pero eso no le ayuda, así que lo comerá en el postre y con un vaso de leche caliente, te haré una tortilla de verduras, eso estará bien para ti... - decidió él mientras sacaba los huevos y algo de verdura.

Bueno, mientras serviré un poco de leche, últimamente se me antoja mucho la leche, ni cuando estaba en el Hogar de Ponny tomaba tanta, sólo unos tres vasos, por la mañana... - refirió ella recordándolo.

¿El Hogar de Ponny? ¿Qué es el Hogar de Ponny? - preguntó el galeno curioso.

Ahí crecí desde que era un bebé, la Hermana María y la Señorita Ponny se hicieron cargo de mí hasta que cumplí diez años - comenzó a relatar su historia o al menos su niñez.

Ese lugar es ¿un orfanatorio? - cuestionó sorprendido.

Sí, se encuentra en Illinois, pero fue esa parte de mi niñez la que me hizo ser como soy - refirió ella, quizás por lo de un poco atrabancada aunque él pensó que demasiado tonta e ilusa.

¿Qué familia te adoptó, Candy? - preguntó para saber más acerca de ella.

La familia Leagan, pero en realidad no fui la niña que acompañaría a Elisa, sino unos pocos meses después pasé a formar parte de la servidumbre - respondió ella animada.

¿Elisa? - cuestionó intentando que ella hablara ya que información es lo que quería.

Sí, Elisa y Niel eran los hijos de los Leagan, pero no me quejo, por eso conocí a mis tres paladines, primero a Anthony, después a Archie y luego a Stear aunque... - ella se interrumpió por unos momentos.

Aunque, ¿qué? - la apuró el galeno.

Aunque primero conocí a Albert, de más pequeña, tenía seis años cuando él tenía 14, el parecido con Anthony fue excepcional, cuando ya era hija de los Andley entablé mi primera relación de noviazgo por así decirlo con Anthony porque se parecía al Príncipe de la Colina y como no se iban a parecer tanto, si Anthony era sobrino de Albert - susurró ella con anhelo al descubrir eso con tan sólo recordarlos.

¡Con que eras una rompecorazones! - expresó el médico asombrado por el descubrimiento de esa mirada traviesa.

Por supuesto que no, en esas épocas aún no conocía a Albert, sólo que si tú los conocieras verías a lo que me refiero - sonrió ella, sin percatarse del aire ¿celoso? del galeno.

¿Y los Leagan? - preguntó él.

Los Leagan, bueno a Elisa tuve la desafortunada noticia de que me la encontraría ahí mismo con Anthony, Archie y Stear, dado que eran sus primos y ella estaba enamorada de Anthony - refirió Candy suspirando con pesar.

Pues creo que tenías competencia - soltó el hombre, haciendo que Candy reprobara su comentario.

A mí me gustaba Anthony por él no porque quisiera quitárselo a Elisa, además los chicos decían detestarla - se defendió ella.

Se ha sonrojado señora Andley - se había descubierto ante ella, así que lo que mejor se le ocurrió fue hacerle una broma.

Cuando Anthony murió, sufrí mucho y como Albert no se presentó la funeral, es que decidió mandarme a Londres para hacerme una señorita de sociedad como a la Señora Elroy le gustaban las chicas - continuó con su historia.

Dinero perdido, por lo que se ve - respondió el en tono mordaz.

Siempre se los dije, pero vaya nunca me hacen caso. Annie si aprovechó todos esos sacrificios, ella sí que es una dama de sociedad y toca maravillosamente el piano - recordó ella evadiendo el tema de nunca acatar las órdenes.

¿Annie? - preguntó él sin entender quién era.

Sí, a Annie y a mí nos encontraron al mismo tiempo en el mismo día en un frío diciembre. A ella la adoptaron antes que a mí - respondió ella sonriente.

Y ¿sabes de ella? - ansiaba más información.

Sí, debe estar en Londres, espero que muy bien - auguró que con todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, los chicos ahora estarían de lo más divertido en Londres.

Aquí está su cena señora Andley y también su leche, le traeré panecillos - el médico le dio su platillo, colocó unos cubiertos y se dio la vuelta para ir por un poco de pan.

Gracias - agradeció ella devorando su comida- cena.

Ahora cuénteme... ¿qué ha sucedido con Albert en todo ese trayecto? - el médico por alguna razón quería brincarse algo de esa historia, él pensaba que Albert y los Borthwick valiéndose de su posición le habían lavado el cerebro a Candy y la habían también, secuestrado.

Llegué a Londres, pero en el barco conocí a Terrence Grandchester - pero ella seguía soñando y recordando, así que prosiguió con su historia.

De acuerdo, tu otro amor... - insistió él.

Yo no diría amor, es un buen chico, sólo que está tan herido que pretende hacerse el duro - refirió la rubia.

Me gusta verla comer, ahora debe preocuparse por dos - el galeno hizo un comentario cuando ella estaba por la mitad del plato.

Si lo sé, Albert me lo ha explicado todo... - contó ella.

Mientras el interesante interrogatorio del Dr. Pereyra seguía, en un camarote, Albert estiraba la mano para poder encontrar a su esposa. Al no hacerlo, se levantó espantado y comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, decidido a tocar la puerta del camarote de los Borthwick.

¿Sucede algo Albert? - preguntó Sir Borthwick.

¿Candice, no está con ustedes? - cuestionó Albert curioso, quizás se había despertado y ellos la tendrían ahí, lo cual era casi imposible.

No, debería estar dormida, ¿no crees, Albert? - insinuó Sir Borthwick obviando que todos deberían estar haciendo lo mismo.

No, tampoco está, Clint y Puppet están dormidos...bueno lo estaban - comentó al verlos aparecer en la salita, medio adormilados. Clint, anda busca a Candy... - le ordenó al cuatí mientras era seguido por un Puppet, también adormilado.

Espera, voy por mi bata y te acompaño - resolvió actuar su padre se metió al camarote y a los pocos minutos salió, encontrando a Albert en el pasillo.

Minutos más tarde, Clint y Puppet regresaron con bocadillos, haciendo que Albert sonriera ante la ubicación de Candice. El rubio apuró a su suegro y se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Sabes ¿dónde está? - preguntó su suegro.

Sí, hace unos minutos Clint y Puppet llegaron con bocadillos nocturnos, lo cual debe ser porque Candy está asaltando la cocina, debe tener hambre... - respondió el rubio soltando una pequeña carcajada que al observar el semblante de su suegro, decidió opacar, tornándose serio.

¡Ah que niña! ¿Cuál fue su última comida? - preguntó Sir Borthwick.

El almuerzo de ayer, se la ha pasado durmiendo, ya hasta me estaba preocupando... - respondió Albert.

Así era Lady Beagen con todos sus encargos, no te preocupes - inconscientemente Sir Borthwick le dio un par de palmadas al hombro de Albert deseándole con esto la calma suficiente y la suerte para poder tolerar que Candice se volviera un poco becerro durante sus encargos.

Espera, vamos a ver primero en que lugar está - Albert decidió entrar primero, pero fue detenido por su suegro.

Sir Borthwick se adelantó y al escuchar unas voces se detuvieron, Candice le estaba contando a alguien cosas de su vida, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera celoso.

Cuando Albert trabajaba en Londres, nos despedimos porque pensé que ahí seguiría en lo que yo regresaba de Escocia, pasé mis vacaciones de verano allá o eso pretendía..., ¡qué rico te quedó! - refirió ella, retirando el plato y colocando los cubiertos a un lado.

Son cosas sencillas que uno aprende, es bueno saber que te gustó - sonríe en demasía haciendo que ella baje el rostro.

Gracias - ahora el que agradece es él.

Y luego, ¿fuiste a Escocia? - sugirió el médico.

No porque... - ella iba a contestarle cuando de pronto alguien interrumpió

Candice, mi amor aquí estás, mira que espantarnos al no saber de ti, a estas horas - comentó el rubio observando angelicalmente a su esposa y dándole una mirada celosa al dizque médico.

El Dr. Pereyra me hizo de cenar, la verdad que moría de hambre, se ha portado muy bien conmigo... - respondió la rubia encontrándose con la mirada que tanto amaba de él.

Pero ya has acabado, creo que debes agradecerle por sus atenciones - respondió Albert midiendo su distancia con el medicucho.

Gracias doctor, otro día platicamos - aseguró Candy, alegre y levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

Por supuesto señora Andley - respondió el galeno con cuidado, ya que a su visión apareció Sir Borthwick con mirada amenazante.

Albert ve con Candice al camarote mientras le ayudo al Dr. Pereyra a recoger todo esto, si no el cocinero nos pondrá a asear todo lo que está fuera de su lugar - aseguró como si eso fuese cierto.

Bueno, me iba a ofrecer yo... - respondió Candy, comenzando a levantar el plato.

No querida, vamos a la cama, que debes de descansar como te lo ha indicado el médico - sugirió Albert obligándola a abandonar el comedor.

Sí señora Andley, regrese a dormir, es lo mejor para usted - recomendó el médico.

Hasta mañana Dr. Pereyra - se despidió Candice al sentirse ceñida de la cintura por su esposo.

Hasta mañana señora Andley. Déjeme usted a mí estos quehaceres, Sir Borthwick - el galeno llamó a Sir Borthwick cuando comenzaba por levantar el plato.

Digo nunca lo he hecho, pero no creo que sea muy difícil - admitió el hombre maduro, sonriendo ante tal quehacer.

Váyase a descansar... - sugiere el médico comenzando a quitarle el vaso y el plato. ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunta él sintiendo cuando Sir Borthwick lo estrelló en la pared del compartimento.

¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, señor Pereyra? - le preguntó amenazante.

Me sorprende que un señor de su rango, se lie a golpes con un simple médico por una señora que apenas y conoce o me dirá que no la conoce como quisiera - el Dr. Pereyra se estaba metiendo con la persona menos indicada y por ello estaba por recibir un golpe certero en la mandíbula cuando se sintió liberado del agarre por tan soez comentario.

¡Insolente! Retire lo que iba a decir, no le permito que me insinúe nada - vociferó el alto hombre que estaba frente a él.

No le estoy insinuando nada, pero no le parece extraño que el Señor Andley quien viaja en este tren con un nombre falso y ella sean esposos, si es apenas una niña - respondió el médico sobándose la quijada lastimada.

¡Ah es eso! ¡Increíble! Otro tonto hombre que cae a los pies de Lady Andley, ya que usted sabe nuestro secreto, quizás debiera saber algo también - Sir Borthwick picó la curiosidad del galeno.

¿Qué cosa? A mí no me amedrentará con nada... - el médico le respondió.

¡Con nada! No, no lo quiero amedrentar, sólo decirle que está metiendo sus narices en el lugar equivocado y espero que se aleje - aseguró al chico.

Sabe la tiene bien aleccionada - afirmó el galeno.

¿A quién? - preguntó el robusto hombre sin entenderlo.

A la supuesta señora Andley, no es más que una niña que no sabe donde ha caído - lo que el Dr. Pereyra quería es que ese hombre aceptara su fechoría.

Por Dios hombre, la Señora Andley ama a Albert desde que la conoció cuando apenas tenía seis años y vaya que esperar por ella durante otros nueve, no le parece que es porque la ama... - informó Sir Borthwick.

Eso es perversión de menores... - soltó el médico haciendo que Sir Borthwick perdiera la concentración.

Eso que dice es una tontería, más le vale que no divulgue nada de lo que Lady Andley le ha contado y menos de ésta conversación porque le costara muy caro... - advirtió Sir Borthwick.

¡Eso es una amenaza! - quiso saber el médico cuando Sir Borthwick decidió plantarse cerca de él.

Es una advertencia Dr. Pereyra - le informó.

Candice había caído profundamente cuando Albert la dejó un momento, tenía que arreglar algo con ese médico de pacotilla.

Pues déjeme decirle que parece una amenaza - respondió el galeno.

No lo es, sólo es una advertencia, buenas noches - deseó el hombre retirándose de ahí.

Lord Borthwick ¿aún está aquí? - preguntó Albert.

Sí Albert, intercambiaba puntos de vista con el Dr. Pereyra - le informó él tajante.

¿Peligramos? - preguntó el rubio, sabía que no quería tener otro problema.

Por el momento, no. Pero llegando a la próxima estación debemos cambiar de tren, nos demoraremos más en llegar a Escocia - refirió su suegro.

¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo Candy será desconfiada? - se preguntó a si mismo?

imposible, pides demasiado Albert.

Crees que sea necesario acudir al oficial encubierto en el tren

Si quieres lo vemos mañana, a una hora adecuada - refirió Sir Borthwick cuando vio que Albert se dirigía al comedor de nueva cuenta.

¡Maldición! Y si la tienen ¿secuestrada? - se preguntó el galeno mientras hacia todo lo necesario para limpiar cuando de pronto se vio encarado por el rubio.

Pero me cree tan estúpido de secuestrar a mi propia esposa - vociferó el rubio sorprendiendo al médico.

Y eso que no oíste lo que se atrevió a insinuar - declaró Sir Borthwick, él era un hombre cuidadoso con a quien enfrentaba, pero siendo su yerno al que le hacían la afrenta él se encargaría del galeno entrometido.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Albert, esperando la respuesta.

Nada Albert - resolvió crear expectación.

¿Qué insinuó? - gritó el rubio desencajado.

Que éramos pervertidores de menores y dio a entender que yo la deseaba... - Sir Borthwick le dio la entonación requerida y se detuvo en la última parte.

¡Animal, déjame Sir Borthwick! - Albert no se reconocía pero esas palabras se las haría pagar con sangre si se necesitaba, Sir Borthwick tuvo que interceder cuando Albert no dejaba de apretar el cuello del médico.

No Albert, espera, tranquilízate, que no ves que está enamorado de ella - respondió Sir Borthwick burlándose del médico en cuestión.

Lo sé, pero... - dijo él soltándolo y haciendo que el galeno tosiera porque no había aire que le alcanzara.

¿Qué sucede aquí, señores? - preguntó alguien que entró al comedor.

Nada oficial - respondió Sir Borthwick.

Sí oficial, tenemos un problema con el médico del tren, tendría la amabilidad de llamar al oficial Marco Zaldívar, por favor - solicitó Albert saliendo de ese lugar, porque si se quedaba ahí cometería una tontería.

¿Es necesario? - cuestionó el oficial.

De extrema urgencia señor, el médico se encuentra en la cocina, si quiere lo esperamos aquí - sugirió Albert.

De ninguna manera Sir Borthwick, pasen a la oficina del Señor Zaldívar - refirió el oficial indicándole cual era a Sir Borthwick.

Gracias, es al final a la izquierda ¿verdad? - Sir Borthwick quiso asegurarse.

Sí, ahí es, en unos momentos los acompañamos - afirmó el oficial.

Perdone, pero mi esposa está embarazada y si no me encuentra ahí pudiera asustarse, será que puede ir Carmenza a cuidarla - refirió Albert esperando que el oficial avisara a la mucama.

Por supuesto, haré lo que se me pide, puede esperarnos unos minutos en la oficina - sugirió el oficial, comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones de las mucamas.

Sí, lo esperaremos - asintió Sir Borthwick. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Albert? - le preguntó al rubio que apretaba y aflojaba las manos para des estresarse.

Ella es lo que más amo en mi vida, por supuesto que estoy seguro, no permitiré que nada le afecte, ni las suposiciones de alguien sin importancia - respondió el rubio, viendo como la furia iba convirtiéndose en dulzura y determinación.

De acuerdo, espero que Lady Beagen no se despierte y no se escandalice por no encontrarme ahí - bromeó Sir Borthwick.

También me preocupa su esposa Sir Borthwick, ella tiene en muy alta estima al Dr. Pereyra - afirmó Albert.

Albert y Sir Borthwick entraron a la oficina, el rubio se notaba preocupado y Sir Borthwick aunque no lo demostrara también. Por otro lado, Candy dormía profundamente cuando Carmenza llegó a su camarote, la mucama se instaló en la salita de estar y tomó un libro mientras llegaban sus patrones. El oficial de apellido Torres, llegó minutos después con el oficial Zaldívar y el médico.

Veo que estamos todos, ¿sucedió algo a estas horas? - cuestionó el oficial Zaldívar.

Sí señor Zaldívar, perdone la molestia por la situación. El Dr. Pereyra nos cree una banda de pervertidores de menores y se ha atrevido a insinuar que tenemos otros motivos para retener a mi esposa con nosotros, como si sufriera lavado de cerebro - espetó Albert muy serio.

¿Tiene usted algo que decir señor Pereyra? - cuestionó el oficial Zaldívar.

Sí, que se me hace raro lo que ellos cuentan y lo que ella finge que no sabe. ¿Por qué en la lista de pasajeros están con otros nombres? Es que acaso no son otros Sir y Lady Borthwick, señor - explicó él tratando que el oficial Zaldívar se pusiera de su parte.

Ya veo, bueno, no esperábamos que se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero debo recordarle que le debe lealtad a la señora Andley como médico, usted no puede andar divulgando nada acerca de ella, me entiende - se aseguró el oficial Zaldívar de ese hecho.

¡Es que no se da cuenta de que la tienen secuestrada! - refirió el Dr. Pereyra molesto por la ceguera del oficial.

¿Secuestrada? Jajaja podría ser todo menos secuestrada - pero el oficial Zaldívar no pudo contener la carcajada.

Esto no es una broma - lo reprendió el médico.

Lo sé y lo siento, no es una broma, pero creo que Sir Borthwick le ha advertido ya que no debe meterse en este asunto - le informó él haciendo que eso lo molestara más al sentirse reprendido no por él, sino por todos los demás.

¡Me amenazó! Sí - afirmó el galeno viendo como Sir Borthwick ponía un rostro duro.

No señor, no lo amenacé, solo le advertí - recalcó aquel que se ponía como un hombre irascible.

¿No ve lo que sucede en sus propias narices? ¡Son unos pervertidores! - espetó el médico profusamente molesto por la ceguera.

No lo son y debería de tener más cuidado con lo que dice - aseguró el oficial Zaldívar.

¿Qué más pruebas quieren? Ella va a ser madre a los quince, es una niña - refirió el sin poder contener su furia.

Dieciséis de hecho - sonrió Albert.

Tiene la autorización de su padre - informó el oficial Zaldívar.

Él no es su padre, usted sólo la adoptó - se aseguró él para que no le cambiaran lo que ella le había comentado.

Pero, si tiene la autorización de su padre - respondió ahora Sir Borthwick.

Es huérfana... - informó el galeno.

Lo era, hasta hace unos meses... - aseguró el suegro de Albert.

¿Qué ha dicho? - quiso saber él principalmente y los demás por consecuencia.

Fue un requisito de Sir Campbell - refirió Sir Borthwick, quería resaltarlo y lo había logrado.

¿Ya lo sabían? - preguntó el rubio en gaélico para que solo estuvieran enterados los que fueran necesarios.

Sí, el Rey Jorge V pidió una prueba y se la dimos - respondió Sir Borthwick en el mismo dialecto.

Fueron varias de hecho - afirmó Lady Beagen cuando entró a la oficina ya que los oficiales la habían dejado entreabierta.

Lady Beagen, ¿qué haces despierta? - cuestionó su esposo.

Buscándote, Carmenza me dijo donde estaban - respondió ella viendo a las personas que ahí se encontraban.

Lady Andley tenía consigo una muñeca que yo misma deposité en su tumba con su nombre, también portaba una cadenita con dos BB, los nombres de sus clanes, Borthwick Buchanan y... con mi foto cuando fue mi presentación pudimos comprobar ante el rey que nosotros somos sus padres y él, Dr. Pereyra es el esposo de Candice, supongo que ella es tan inocente que no pensaba que usted fuera a malinterpretar su buen corazón, por eso es que le traigo esto - Lady Beagen comenzó a explicarle y cuando terminó le mostró un libro abierto, enseñándole papeles legales sobre la adopción de los Andley, el acta de nacimiento de Candice, la de hace quince años y la actual, la aceptación de Candice como segunda en sucesión a la Corona Escocesa.

¿Qué es eso Lady Borthwick? - quiso saber su esposo.

Esto, me lo envió Sir Carnegie para darle buen uso y ésta es una ocasión que lo amerita - aseguró Lady Beagen, pasando las hojas hasta las primeras.

¿Alfred? - cuestionó en voz alta.

Abahinn, tome, ahí esta toda la vida de mi pequeña Candice desde el orfanatorio, lo que pasó con su nacimiento y lo demás es asunto de nosotros, comprende, pero puede ver cosas que sólo yo sabría de ella, porque yo la di a luz y espero que entienda que no lo estamos engañando, mi amada hija ha sufrido mucho, supongo que le ha contado parte de su historia, si, Candice si fue raptada, pero no por Albert, ni por mi esposo, sino por un hombre vil que sólo quiere la fortuna de los Andley. Ellos estaban enamorados desde hacía mucho tiempo, al verse en África, si hasta allá se la llevó ese hombre y la comprometió con su hijo a cambio de la libertad de sus cinco amigos, para ella el saberse tan afortunada no fue bueno y se arriesgó a casarse sin amor tan sólo por sus amigos - contó ella, con mucho dolor.

Mi esposa iba a sacrificarse Dr. Pereyra, por sus amigos y su hermana, Annie - afirmó el rubio haciendo que entendiera un poco su gran preocupación.

El hombre ese, tramó todo este problema y ahora ella tiene que llegar a Escocia en los próximos dos meses, si no lo hace el hombre aquel podría atentar contra su vida, pero ninguno de nosotros pensó en que estaría embarazada, ahora el riesgo se ha triplicado, entiéndanos, nosotros los padres sabemos que cuando una hija se casa es responsabilidad del esposo hacerse cargo de los problemas de su esposa, pero, esto nos ha rebasado, él por supuesto no sabe que nosotros somos sus padres y ella tampoco, es mas sólo lo saben los del Tribunal de Lyon y ahora usted - aseguró Sir Borthwick.

Lady Beagen, yo... yo no lo sabía - respondió rápidamente, pensando por un momento que su historia era completamente creíble.

Entenderá que no se lo podíamos contar, el plan inicial era que sólo le iba a dar el anillo de futuro compromiso y nada más, yo quería esperar a que cumpliera los veintiuno para poder casarme con ella, pero tuve que hacerlo, por Dios, la amaba tanto y lo que menos quería era vivir sin ella, la ambición de ese señor hizo que abandonase el plan inicial y Sir Alfred Carnegie me dio los papeles de su naturalización, de su aceptación como segunda al trono de Escocia y de su parentesco con los Borthwick, ahí mismo encontrará el permiso de nupcias firmado por el Rey, por mí, por Sir Carnegie y también por Stephan, el sacerdote que nos casó en San Pedro África - ahora fue Albert quien contó en resumidas cuentas lo que estaba y había sucedido desde que por medio de Candice se habían enterado del secuestro en Londres.

¡Esto no puede ser verdad, dígame que ella no corre peligro! - cuestionó con aire preocupado.

Continuará


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXVII**

Lo corre, es por eso que este plan se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil y usted no nos lo está facilitando para nada, debe mantenerse al margen, no quisiera verlo herido - aseguró Lady Beagen, al parecer ya se estaba doblando, pero aún le faltaba entenderlo.

Pero... - intentó interrumpir.

¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó Lady Beagen.

Sabemos que está enamorado de ella, debe retirarse y cumplir con su obligación como su médico - advirtió Albert observando al oficial Zaldívar.

¿Usted lo sabía, señor Andley? - cuestionó el oficial Zaldívar.

Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, pero no había sido problema hasta ahora - respondió él sincerándose.

Y ¿no dice nada? - preguntó el médico ya que otro hombre hubiera reaccionado de otra forma.

No puedo hacerlo Dr. Pereyra, ella es así, ha cautivado hasta al más hosco de los hombres, con decirle que hay más de tres del tribunal que la aman - respondió él aireado.

¡Albert! - más de uno exclamó.

Vaya, ¿pensaban que no me había dado cuenta? No estoy tan ciego y es que ¿cómo no hacerlo? Mi esposa es tan libre y transparente que ella no pensaría nada de malo en ello, así de libre y despistada, ella sólo... - se detuvo ante la idea que persistía en su memoria, aquella que vivió con Anthony, Archie y Stear, aquella que volvió a sentir morir cuando conoció y vio la química que existía con Terry, de la cual huyo como peste cuando de un momento a otro quiso viajar a África.

Sólo tiene ojos para ti - le aseguró lady Beagen acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla con aprobación.

Tu eres importante para ella... - sintió una palmadita de la misma forma que Lady Beagen lo hizo.

Ella... ella me ama más de lo que me merezco Lady Beagen... - afirmó el rubio sabiendo en parte que así era, era para él el amor más sincero y puro que una chica le hubiera prodigado.

Ella te ama a ti Albert, sólo a ti - aseguró Lady Beagen, que en esos momentos se limpiaba una lágrima traviesa que de sus ojos emanaba.

Sólo a mí, es bueno saberlo - sonrió para sí. Sé que cometí un gran error en su vida, hacerla mi esposa siendo tan joven, pero era eso o que Pierre se la llevara, eso hubiera acabado con mi vida para siempre... - aseguró él determinado.

No lo entiendo... - fue ahora el turno de hablar del médico.

Lo sabemos, a todos nos ha traído corriendo desde que la raptaron, pero con el tiempo es cosa de adecuarse a lo poco que ella pide... - recordó Sir Borthwick.

Mi esposa no reconoce la maldad en las personas, por lo que ahora entiende que lo que le contó también es secreto de paciente y médico - le recordaron a él con todo propósito.

No cree que es una historia bastante perversa... - soltó el Dr. Pereyra.

No lo es, eso ha sucedido en su vida, es una realidad y espero que usted lo comprenda - alzó la voz Lady Beagen, enfadada con él por sus insinuaciones.

Pero... - quiso agregar algo más, pero no se lo permitieron.

Lo tendrá que hacer o cuando lleguemos a la estación será custodiado por la Guardia Escocesa hasta que estemos seguros en Escocia, después de lo cual será liberado en Lisboa... - respondió Sir Borthwick.

No pueden hacer esto... - rebatió el galeno, levantándose de donde lo tenían custodiado.

No nos obligue a esto entonces y entienda... - increpó Lady Beagen ya que no podía creerlo, oír toda su explicación y que aún así no les dijera lo que querían escuchar.

¿Creen que le contaría a alguien sobre ella...? - preguntó molesto el galeno.

¿Lo haría? Pondría en peligro a una persona de la realeza... - le preguntaron todos atentos.

Por favor, ¿quién es ella? De la realeza, así como está vestida, por favor, miéntanle a otra persona... - alegó de nueva cuenta el médico.

No nos deja otra opción, Dr. Pereyra... - avisó Sir Borthwick.

¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué quieren? ¡Suéltenme! - gritó cuando los dos oficiales se levantaron y comenzaron a ponerle las esposas.

En nombre del Tribunal de Lyon queda usted resguardado bajo protección del Gobierno Escocés y del Rey Jorge V por atentar contra el anonimato y la vida de Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan segunda en sucesión a la Corona Escocesa... - comenzó a relatarle sus cargos.

¿Es en serio? - cuestionó enojado aquel hombre.

Pues qué pensaba, que esto era una broma, ah el señor pensaba que era una broma, no sea insensato, la vida de mi hija está en peligro y usted piensa ¡que es una broma! - asegura él sin reparo.

Calma querido... - Lady Beagen lo tranquilizó.

¡Aprénsenlo! Prefiero parecer insensato que maten a mi hija y a mi nieto... - declaró Sir Borthwick.

Pero querido, esto... - intentó disuadirlo.

¡Quieres pasar otros quince años o todo lo que te resta de vida sin tu hija...! Eso pensaba - exclamó y aceptó su negativa.

Lo siento Dr. Pereyra, no puedo ayudarlo - se disculpó Lady Beagen.

Nooo, esto es una injusticia, no pueden mantenerme callado... - el galeno comenzó a moverse.

Oh si señor Pereyra y es más, le podemos quitar la licencia médica... - informó Sir Borthwick.

¡No se atreverán...! - exclamó con enojo el Dr. Pereyra.

¡Compruébelo y por lo menos en Europa no podrá trabajar...! - lo amenazó acercándose a él.

Esperen caballeros, no creo que tengamos que llegar a estas instancias, si intenta escapar o alguien se entera de esta información será encarcelado o en su defecto muerto... - informó el oficial.

¿Qué quiere decir con muerto? - el Dr. Pereyra quiso saber.

La traición a este estatuto se paga con la muerte, ¿me ha entendido, ahora? - ahora preguntó el oficial.

Claro - respondió como cualquier cosa.

¿He sido claro? - preguntó nuevamente enérgico.

¡Como el agua! - respondió el galeno en el mismo tono.

Bien oficial, puede poner en cuidado al Dr. Pereyra, en la próxima estación lo llevaremos al resguardo francés y adquiriremos otro médico. Es todo - refirió el oficial explicándole el proceder en cuanto a la protección por parte de la corona.

Si señor Zaldívar, me acompaña Dr. Pereyra - le ofreció el oficial Torres, soltándolo y dirigiéndolo hacia una habitación de retén.

Si no me queda de otra... - respondió el mientras comenzaba a caminar.

¿Fue necesario llegar a... esto? - le preguntó Lady Beagen a su esposo.

Lo fue mi amor, no podemos permitirnos más problemas, el Conde Lemarque lo es en sí como para aportar otro... Albert te aseguro que no podría con una preocupación más - le aseguró tajante.

No me preocupo por mí, es por ella, ¿es natural que duerma tanto? - preguntó a Lady Beagen.

Es mi herencia supongo, todos mis encargos fueron así... dormía mucho y comía poco y sobretodo de madrugada - respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

Entonces ¿no debo preocuparme? - le preguntó él un tanto aliviado.

No, aunque ella proteste no debe de preocuparse - le aseguró su suegra.

Bueno es tiempo de que regresemos a nuestros camarotes, gracias señor Zaldívar - todos le agradecieron por lo que había hecho.

Cumplo con mi deber, buenas noches - dijo y se despidió rápidamente.

Vamos... - Albert le señaló el camino.

Mientras Albert, Sir y Lady Borthwick se dirigían al compartimento, Candice seguía durmiendo que para cuando Albert entró a la salita, observó como Carmenza se servía una taza de té, Sir y Lady Borthwick se dirigieron a su camarote despidiéndose de ella mientras Albert le daba las gracias a Carmenza por haber cuidado a deshoras de la mañana. Carmenza se fue a dormir lo que restaba de la madrugada mientras Albert se recostaba al lado de su esposa que al sentir lo frío de sus prendas se dio la vuelta cuestionándole.

Mi amor, ¿donde andabas? - preguntó ella adormilada.

Fui a ver que estaban haciendo Puppet y Clint - respondió él una gran mentira.

¡Se levantaron, qué extraño! - exclamó ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Duerme mi amor... - le besó la coronilla y descansó la cabeza en la almohada.

No quiero dormir... - segundos después protestó.

Entonces ¿por qué estás cerrando los ojos? - sonrió ante el hecho de que su esposa hablaba mientras tenía cerrados los ojos.

¡Porque no lo haces tú...! ¡Te amo Albert! - sintió con fuerza el brazo de su amada alrededor de él.

Yo también mi amor... - Albert no sabía que responder, estaba cansado.

¡Bésame Albert! - de un momento a otro le pidió.

Candy, pero si te estás durmiendo - protestó sonriendo.

Sólo porque desde hace días, no quieres hacerme el amor - le reclamó subiéndose encima de él y abriendo los ojos.

Candy, apenas han pasado dos días - protestó él.

Dos días es mucho, hazme el amor Albert - le reprendió ella o más bien le suplicó y eso, eso no podría permitirlo, ella no debería de hacerlo.

Mañana - prometió él, resistiéndose un poco

¡No! ¡Hoy! - respondió ella en tono de reclamo.

Mañana, cuando durmamos más - respondió el rubio rebelde.

Si no me haces el amor, creo que será mejor que duermas en la bañera o en la sala - gritó ella.

¡Chantajes a mi señora! ¡Eso sí, que no! - rebatió el sosteniéndola contra sí.

Ahora lo entiendo... - respondió ella tratando de liberarse.

¿Qué cosa? - ahora era él el que no entendía.

Creo que siempre fui muy pequeña para ti, yo no tengo lo que Louise tiene, yo no soy una mujer completa... - comenzó a reclamarle.

¡Qué cosas dices Candy! ¡A quién le importa que Louise si sea una mujer...! ¡Cómo tú dices! - respondió a gritos sordos, sin entender lo que sucedía.

A ti, a ti te gustan las mujeres experimentadas y yo, yo pronto pareceré una vaca - aseguró ella sin saber qué pensar.

A ver Candy, mi amor mírame, desde ¿cuándo tienes esos pensamientos? - eso le dio una idea, alguien debió de haber plantado esas ideas.

Desde que el Dr. Pereyra me dijo que aún era una niña, imagino que no soy suficiente mujer para ti - respondió ella con los ojos vidriosos.

Muy a su pesar Albert debía hacer algo para que a su esposa se le quitaran esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era que ella se afligiera por esas nimiedades y de pronto Candy entendió que el que necesitaba de su amor era su esposo, eso era un hecho, ella sintió el entusiasmo en la ingle y las manos de él debajo de su camisón, acariciando sus piernas, atrayéndola hacia él, sintiendo el calor que de su cuerpo emanaba mientras la besaba, hasta que el rubio desapareció de sus labios para aparecer frente a sus senos, acariciándolos y besándolos con pasión, una que hasta hace unos momentos entre sus reclamos ni se asomaba, por lo que ella decidió disfrutar del amor que su esposo tenía hacia ella.

Albert sabía que su esposa de pronto le agradaba la sensación que iba a experimentar, en esa oscuridad salió sumamente excitado y le quito el camisón a ella, de un tirón para tomarla completamente, seducirla y amarla, de un momento a otro Candy comenzó a gemir audiblemente por lo que el rubio decidió calmarla a besos, haciendo que toda su guturalidad se descargara dentro de su boca, para ser lo más silenciosos que se pudieran, Candy se encontraba inmersa en un mundo de sensualidad, tanta que deseaba terminar con su ropa en cualquier momento, de un momento a otro, el calor que se encontraba en el clima se vio envuelto de una figura que se levantaba rápidamente de la cama para quitarse el pijama que traía puesto... aún.

Cuando volvió hacia ella, la tomó desprevenida, Candy sintió una oleada de placer sobre su piel, Albert la besaba tan frenéticamente que pasó desapercibido por el que su esposa quería sentirlo en ese mismo instante y fue ahí cuando ella sin querer le arañó la espalda, Albert no pudo contener un alarido y fue entonces que sin querer la tomó sin más preámbulos, introduciéndose en ella, profundamente y sin césar, no dejó de hacerlo hasta que ambos sintieron el clímax.

Candy - la llamó cuando ambos retomaban aliento.

Mmm - respondió ella al sentir que era depositada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo.

Lo siento, no quise... ¿te lastimé? - él le levantó el rostro, observándola sonrojada.

No...no lo hiciste, fue... ¡maravilloso! - respondió ella volviéndolo a besarlo acariciando su cuerpo.

Mi amor, lo siento, se que te lastimé, pero... - se vio interrumpido por ella.

Ssshhh no de verdad que no me lastimaste, sólo es que en verdad fue maravilloso... al menos para mí - respondió ella afirmándolo al levantar el rostro y verlo con un dejo de confusión.

Candy para mi también lo fue y ¡Dios, te juro que lo necesitaba! - aseguro él envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Te amo Albert - ella respondió a su abrazo.

Yo también mi amor y también a él - se refirió a su bebé, al que ella a la que amaba llevaba en el vientre.

Ella - protestó la rubia.

Lo que sea, él o ella, será bienvenido y lo amaré mucho, como a ti - fue ahora el turno de responder como ella quería.

Eso espero... - lo aceptó comenzando a reír por lo bajo, recargando el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

¿De qué te ríes? - quiso saber él.

Me llevas nueve años, tendrás la misma paciencia para cuidar a los niños - sonrió ella porque con todos sus negocios eso era lo que menos haría.

¡Ey, aún soy muy joven! ¡No paso de los treinta! ¿Los niños? ¿Cuántos planeas tener? - protestó él y al mismo tiempo le preguntó.

¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! - respondió ella soltando una carcajada, el rostro de su esposo lo decía todo.

Los que podamos cuidar... - resolvió él.

¡Aún soy muy joven...! - lo atenazó.

Nos lo tomaremos con calma Candy, esto bueno, mi método después de todo no fue muy bueno, necesitas hablar con alguien que sepa más del asunto - resolvió él ya que al parecer no había sabido lo que no podía hacer en días no seguros.

Es que mi amor, tú no escatimabas en esfuerzos para que funcionara, lo hacíamos todos los días, durante tres ocasiones por día - le recordó haciendo que la llevara debajo de él. Eso veremos en Escocia creo, mi amor - recomendó ella.

Sí - acepto él volviendo a besarla.

¿Louise y yo somos iguales...? - soltó de pronto.

¿Cómo voy a saber eso? - preguntó el rubio con desazón.

Una chica no se pone como ella, si no le constara como eres en esos asuntos - soltó Candy sorprendiéndolo.

Candy no podemos hablar de esto en otro momento - le pidió él ya que no podía tolerar que ella se comparara con Louise, cuando a la que deseaba en ese momento era a ella.

Pues no, soy afortunada porque a pesar de mi edad... la que te tiene soy yo - respondió sin vergüenza y tenía razón.

¡Candy! - exclamó cuando volvió a introducirse en ella.

¡Eres mío...! - aceptó su intromisión con placer.

Sí mi amor, si soy tuyo y de nadie más, ¿lo comprendes? - le preguntó cuando volvió a atacarla de nueva cuenta.

Sí - lo aceptó como también lo aceptaba a su lado y dentro de su ser, al que amaría todos y cada uno de sus días.

A ambos les había llegado la hora de levantarse y por muy cansados que estuvieran se les veía tan enamorados, sólo existían en el mundo ellos dos, tan solitarios que pensaron que nadie debía de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. La semana terminaba y su siguiente lugar era Potiniers, apenas estaban empacado cuando Carmenza se había dirigido a donde se encontraba el Dr. Pereyra, para despedirse de él.

Buenos días, Dr. Pereyra - lo saludó como se lo permitía el Oficial Torres.

Buenos días Carmenza, creo que pronto llegaremos a Potiniers, espero que esto mejore para ti. Toma Carmenza, dásela a Lady Andley - él tomo una nota de su bata y se la dio a Carmenza con la esperanza de que ella se la diera a su patrona.

Pero... - Carmenza intentó devolvérsela.

Por favor - le suplicó con vehemencia.

Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas... - le dijo ella como si esa obligación fuera un suplicio para ella.

Sólo dásela - le suplicó a ella.

Bien, permiso - se despidió esperanzado.

Gracias por todo Carmenza - agradeció él con estima sin saber que ella no se la daría nunca.

De nada... - afirmó respondiendo lo que nunca llegaría a sus manos.

Carmenza iba pensando en ello cuando de pronto, tocó la puerta del camarote de Albert.

Toc toc

Adelante - Albert dio acceso.

Señor Andley - lo llamó rápidamente.

Sí Carmenza ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó él extrañado por su semblante.

Traigo una nota que le envían a lady Andley - respondió ella con cautela.

Dásela y luego me ayudas con el equipaje - respondió él obviando que no debería de pasarle todo a él.

Del Dr. Pereyra - soltó al final.

A ver, ¡dámela! - le pidió a Carmenza.

Tome - se la dio sacándola de su delantal.

Gracias Carmenza... Bien, ¿por qué haces esto, Carmenza? - le preguntó a ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Quizás usted recuerde a Dorothy, la mucama de la señora en Lakewood - refirió ella sin esconder su entusiasmo.

¿Qué hay con ella? - preguntó Albert sin entenderle.

Mi nombres es Carmenza López y soy prima hermana de Dorothy - soltó de igual manera.

¡Carmenza! Es una mera coincidencia... - respondió el rubio asombrado por la noticia, a él se le hacía bastante conocida, pero no tanto.

Mi prima dice que la señora es muy cariñosa con su servidumbre - refiere Carmenza.

Carmenza, Dorothy no es la mucama para ella ni para mí, de mi esposa es su mejor amiga, ¿entiendes? - le tomó las manos con ánimo.

Lo sé, ella me lo ha contado y es por ello que yo me encargaré de la señora de hora en adelante - se lo prometió haciendo que ello le gustara más.

Gracias Carmenza - le besó las manos para luego abrazarla, alguien que al final estaba de su parte.

Permiso - pidió cuando sintió unas lágrimas, en efecto Carmenza sintió lo mismo que Dorothy le había dicho en su telegrama.

Una vez llegando a Potiniers, comenzaron a bajar las maletas y poco después detrás de ellos, venia su equipaje y Carmenza cuando de pronto se encontraron con los oficiales de la guardia Escocesa junto al Oficial Zaldívar, escoltando al Dr. Pereyra.

Doctor Pereyra, gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí - le agradeció y vio como el observaba a Sir Borthwick y a su esposo con recelo.

De nada Lady Andley, espero que se sienta mejor en todo el viaje - le deseó impaciente.

Hasta luego Dr. Pereyra - se despidió ella, tomándole las manos y después le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla con agradecimiento.

Hasta pronto, lea la nota y yo la ayudaré en cualquier momento - le susurró en el oído.

Gracias... ¿cuál nota? Sabes ¿de qué habla, Albert? - agradeció ella y Lady Beagen la tomó por el codo para que caminara con ella.

Quizás se confundió - Albert le dio una mirada reprobatoria y se dio la vuelta para acompañar a su esposa.

¿Qué nota es esa, Albert? - volvieron a preguntarle, pero ahora su suegro.

El Dr. Pereyra le ha enviado una nota con sus datos e informándole que le ayudará a escapar de nosotros - respondió el rubio alcanzando a las mujeres.

Descuida, esto lo arreglaremos ahora mismo. Oficial debe dejar las cosas en claro, el señor aquí presente mandó una nota con mensaje de auxilio para mi hija - Sir Borthwick se acusó.

¿Es eso cierto? - el oficial Zaldívar le cuestionó al médico.

Lo siento... - se disculpó y echó a correr, saltando entre maletas, siguiendo por el camino donde Lady Andley había salido.

¡Atrápenlo! - ordenaron los oficiales a la guardia.

Lady Andley, lady Andley, yo la ayudaré, cuando quiera la ayudaré... - le gritó a lo lejos.

¿Es ese el Dr. Pereyra? ¿Qué es lo que dice, Lady Beagen? - preguntó Candice al no entender nada.

No lo sé criatura, pero vamos debemos apresurarnos - la apuró, lo menos que quería es tener un alboroto ahí.

¡Esperen, esperen, no he hecho nada malo, ustedes si, la han secuestrado - de pronto el galeno se vio increpado por una figura enorme y de melena rojiza impidiéndole el paso.

¡Insensato! - empujándolo hacia la guardia al verse sostenido de las solapas del traje.

¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las personas que pasaban por ahí voltearán con curiosidad.

Lo siento Dr. Pereyra, usted lo ha querido así - respondió el oficial Zaldívar, sacando una macana y dándole un golpe en la nuca.

¿Qué pasa con el Dr. Pereyra, Albert? - preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

No lo sé mi amor, vamos es tarde y el otro tren nos espera - la apuró y trató de que ella no volteara hacia donde sucedía todo aquello, sus padres se encontraban justo detrás de ellos dos, sir Borthwick le informaba lo que sucedía en esos momentos al otro lado de la estación.

¡No déjenme, déjenme! - pidió cuando se vio envuelto en un mundo de confusión.

Esto le servirá desde aquí, de París a Lisboa de nueva cuenta - aquel hombre, le do unas ampolletas, esto debería de noquearlo hasta que llegara a Escocia.

Estamos en Potiniers - recalcó él.

No señor Dr., nos encontramos en Paris, pero a usted le da lo mismo en dónde esté, de cualquier forma su alteza Lady Candice no se enterará de nada - le notificó el hombre preparando una jeringa.

Lady Candice Andley, realeza escocesa ¿de dónde? - intentó bromear.

Oficiales... - los llamó al momento de sedarla.

Capitán, perdone no lo reconocí, Sir Buchanan - dijo el oficial Torres.

Otro implicado en el caso de mi sobrina Candice... - rememoró él suspirando.

Sí, señor - asintió.

¡Absurdo! ¿Cuántos pichones mataremos en el camino! Condúzcanlo al Palacio por otra vía, me reuniré con ustedes allá, espero que sólo duerma en el camino... - pidió a los oficiales despidiéndose de ellos.

¡Lo hará, se lo aseguro! - ellos asintieron.

De acuerdo, espero que así sea, por lo pronto tengo que borrar algunos expedientes - informó el hombre.

Está bien, vamos ayúdame con él - le dijo Torres a Zaldívar.

Reina, era cierto, reina... - alcanzó a susurrar el Dr. Pereyra.

¿A quien busca Lady Beagen...? - preguntó Candice con aparente diversión.

A mi hermano, Candice... ah mira ahí se encuentra, conocerás a tu tío - aseguró ella cuando un alto y apuesto hombre se encontraba caminando hacia ellas.

Vamos mi amor - la tomo de la mano y la asió hacia sí, sobretodo porque desde ese momento marcaría sus límites en los temas tratados para con su esposa.

Beagen, ¿cómo estás? - el hombre corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

Muy bien y ¿tú Alphonse? - quiso saber viéndolo demasiado guapo.

Bien, ¿cómo está Sir Borthwick? - saludó a su cuñado.

Detrás de ti cuñado y muy bien aún, te presento a Lady Candice Andley - respondió y se hizo hacia un lado, dándole paso a una linda jovencita.

Sobrina, a tus pies, cualquiera diría que eres una jovencita muy bella - él le dio un halago.

Y casada, soy Sir William Andley - se adelantó receloso.

Mucho gusto Sir Andley, mi nombre es Alphonse Buchanan - sonrió él.

Nos vamos - les dio el paso.

Por supuesto - accedieron.

¿Hubo problemas en el tren? - quiso saber, debido al incidente de hacia unos momentos

Algunos, pero ya los resolvimos - sonrió Albert pagado de si mismo.

Muy eficiente Sir William - lo felicitó.

Lo que sea necesario por defender lo que es mío, Candy ¿te ayudo? - le preguntó a su esposa, al ver que no podía subir al vagón.

Gracias, ya te vi - le susurró cuando estaba cerca.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó él haciéndose el loco.

No seas celoso, no todos los hombres van detrás de una mujer casada - increpó ella, sin saber que todos querían ir detrás de su mujer y que estaba casada.

Tú mi querida esposa, no conoces a Sir Buchanan - le comentó.

Albert, guarda silencio - pidió ella, sonrojada por sus declaraciones.

Lo hago, si me das un beso - declaró él travieso.

Aquí no, mi amor tenemos publico - aseveró ella.

¡Qué mejor, aquí sí! - le dijo, la tomándola desprevenida.

Candy primero estaba reacia, pero después aceptó el beso, el abrazo, el que la atrajera hasta su cuerpo, que la apretara contra sí y que ella sintiera lo que estaba haciendo con él, su deseo frenético de poseerla sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos no muy lejos de allí los observaban, estupefacto, lleno de curiosidad y sobretodo de haberla conocido y en tan solo unos segundo enamorarse de esos lindos ojos verdes.

Continuará...


	31. Chapter 31

_El siguiente capítulo tiene escenas eróticas, si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura abstente a leerlo._

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

Albert... - ella lo llamó jalando aire.

Sí Candy, yo también te necesito ahora, vamos... - Albert la apuró apenas y hubo separado sus labios de los de ella.

Albert jaló a Candy apenas subieron al tren, siguieron su camino y cuando iban a entrar a su camarote privado fueron sorprendidos por Sir Buchanan, haciéndolos sonrojar, Albert comenzaba a enfadarse y Candy se limitpo a recogerse el cabello, ligeramente emocionada por el amor que él quería prodigarle.

Muchachos ¿por qué tanta prisa? Si apenas nos conocemos y quisiera hablar un momento con ustedes - sonrió Sir Buchanan

Lo que pasa es que mi esposa está en cinta y debe tomar siesta a esta hora - mencionó Albert sonriéndole a la sonrojada rubia.

Lady Andley... ¿en cinta? - apenas pudo decirlo. ¿Tan joven? - expresó más enojado que incómodo por lo expresado.

No los incomodes Alphonse, están enamorados, yo a su edad... - comenzó a decir Lady Beagen.

A su edad aún jugabas con muñecas - aclaró Alphonse haciéndole ver que nadie en éste siglo se casaba tan joven.

Cuñado, no seas entrometido, no ves que los incomodas, además recuerda que es tu sobrina de la que hablas... - le aclaró celoso Sir Borthwick y en secreto.

¿Cómo dices esas cosa Sir Borthwick? Sólo me ha sorprendido un poco, es todo - refiere Sir Buchanan apenado por la insinuación tan certera de su cuñado.

Pues más te vale cuñado, porque no querría ver cómo eres despedazado por Sir Andley - refiere Sir Borthwick señalándolo.

¿Por qué haces esos comentarios? - preguntó Sir Borthwick molesto.

Porque es hora de que ésta señora se vaya a la cama, vamos Lady Andley, usted debe dormir y usted mi joven señor, debe acompañar a su esposa - Lady Beagen, quien había escuchado todo apuró a los Andley para aclararle ciertos puntos a Sir Buchanan.

Gracias, Lady Beagen - Albert le agradeció a su suegra salvarlo de una situación muy incómoda y ambos rubios desaparecieron.

De nada, anden, caminen - les dijo ella molesta cuando vio a su hermano.

¿Qué pasa hermana? - quiso saber Sir Buchanan.

Cometí una tontería, afortunadamente Candice no se dio cuenta de mi error y tú ni te atrevas a ofenderla y menos delante de William, Alphonse - le aclaró señalándolo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Insinuártele! ¡A mi hija y tú sobrina! ¡Será mejor que ni lo intentes o...! - se interrumpió para ver el descaro con el que se mofaba de ella.

¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás? - cuestionó él carcajeándose de su hermana en son de burla.

No, no meteré las manos, pero sabes que la traición se paga con la cárcel o la horca - refirió Sir Borthwick.

Lo sé, espero que no pienses que trato de seducir a mi sobrina cuando está embarazada... - soltó cínicamente.

Pues... tienes tu fama cuñado y los accidentes pasan en cualquier lado... - ahora fue turno de Sir Borthwick quien soltó la advertencia.

No se preocupen, no haré nada, me retiro - Sir Buchanan emprendió retirada, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era discutir algo que él ya había decidido.

Buenas tardes hermano - se despidió Lady Beagen con reticencia.

Hasta pronto Lady Beagen, cuñado - hizo lo mismo con Sir Borthwick.

¡Ay Sir Borthwick! Quiero... tengo... ¿qué hice? ¡Cometí un error! No pensé que Alphonse fuera a... no podré soportarlo - se dejó caer en la salita de servicio.

Si tu hermano intenta algo, cualquier cosa, me veré obligado a mandarlo directo a Escocia, ¿lo entiendes...? - le advirtió severamente.

Sí mi amor, aún me arrepiento de esto, no entiendo que él trate de seducirla, estando casada y en cinta - Lady Beagen se siente frustrada por la decisión tomada.

Al parecer no le será tan fácil para él ya que William ahora no se le despegará para nada, nos tendrá vigilándola, pero sin que lo sepa - espetó Sir Borthwick.

¡Siento que no dormiré nunca más! - expresó su esposa, alzando los brazos para liberar la frustración.

Vamos a descansar porque nos espera un largo viaje - animó Sir Borthwick a su esposa.

Mientras en el camarote de Candy y Albert... se respiraba entregas y pasión.

Mi amor... - lo llamó Candice.

Dime - respondio él empeñado en seguir su labor, deshacerse de toda la ropa que portaban era un trinunfo.

Te amo tanto - suspiró ella. Te necesito - lo apuró.

Espera, quiero besarte en cada centímetro de piel, también te necesito, pero no quiero que parezca que sólo quiero poseerte - Albert sabía que algo le iba a pedir y no era precisamente paciencia.

Albert... - lo llamó de nueva cuenta.

Espera, procura no hacer ruido - pidió él con una sonrisa picarona mientras se deshacía de la última prenda íntima de su esposa.

Albert, siento que me quemo... - rectificó la rubia cuando provocativamente se pasó las manos por todo el largo de su cuerpo.

¡Ay mi amor! - Albert sintió que nuevamente le insistía que la poseyera sin premuras.

Para la otra, pero yaaaaa... - pidió incesantemente.

¡Eres una mandona! - espetó él sonriendo ante la declaración no hecha por ella.

¡Te encanta que sea mandona! ¿O no? - Albert ya no le dio tiempo de seguir preguntando y solo pudo emitir un jadeo de satisfacción. ¡Aaaahhhh!

Es hora de que aproveches la boca para algo más que decirme eso, así que bésame - le ordenó y el beso que pretendía ser sensual se transformó en un desesperado mientras la embestía de forma salvaje y seductora.

¡Aaaahhhh, sí...! - por fin Candy y Albert después de una gran cantidad de embates, obtuvieron lo que ambos querían, sentirse plenos sin alcanzar ni una nota del aura orgásmica.

Candice no hizo otra cosa, que amarlo, como él se lo merecía, ella disfrutó de la intimidad que hasta hacia unas semanas era desconocida para ella... hasta que la experimentó con él. Tanto tiempo después de llegar al orgasmo, ella se quedó sonriente sobre su pecho, le echó una pierna sobre las suyas quedando entrelazadas y siguió besando aún más al colocarse encima de él, sus pelvis tocándose, sus pechos sintiéndose y sus bocas recibiéndose y disfrutando del calor mutuo.

¡Eres increíble, mi amor! - Candy aceptó que su esposo era sorprendente para ella.

¡Tú más y te has vuelto insaciable! - respondió él, alabándola.

Y tú más celoso... - señaló ella, dándole vueltas a su dedo sobre el pecho de él.

Siempre defenderé lo que es mío... - respondió metiendo la lengua en su deliciosa boca y así prolongar el beso que ella le daba.

Lo sé amor, siempre te amaré y más cuando nazca nuestro bebé - afirmó ella, sabiendo que él lo entendía.

Yo los amo más desde que me enteré que sería padre... - soltó él ganándose que ella friccionara su pelvis contra la de él.

Te amo Albert, ámame nuevamente... - le suplicó ella con la mirada encendida.

¡Golosa! - la llamó.

¡Albert! ¡De ti! - y con un beso lo calló.

Mientras Albert y Candice hacían el amor... en otro camarote...

Quien lo fuera a decir, Candice White Andley casada y en cinta, creí que no tendría ningún problema en convencerla para que fuese mi amante. Si no estuviera embarazada, pero así y tan joven, que suerte tiene William, el haberse conseguido esa chica, es tan deliciosa que es una pena, què ojos, tan verdes... - Sir Buchanan trataba de dilucidar por qué la deseaba tanto.

Lamentablemente la actitud de Alphonse Buchanan no fue bien vista por nadie, a Candice no la dejaron ni a sol ni a sombra, ese mes era primordial para ella, pasaba su primer trimestre y los cuidados eran a veces exagerados, dado que ella se quedaba dormida en cualquier lado, afortunadamente para Carmenza era un deber para con su señora, ya que no se le apartaba ni un sólo momento, lo cual molestaba demasiado a Sir Buchanan ya que él quería acercarse a su sobrina, pero nadie se lo permitía hasta que un día tuvo suerte o eso es lo que él pensaba.

¡Lady Candice, milagro que está sola! ¿Cómo ha estado? - saludó Sir Buchanan animoso y sintiéndose afortunado.

Medio mal, el embarazo me hace dormir mucho y aunque no lo creas tengo sueño de nuevo, pero antes de volver a dormirme quise mejor salir un ratito de la cama para tomar el aire - comentó ella.

¡Qué bueno que decidiste apartarte de todos! No sé, siento como que te asfixian... - comentó él libidinoso.

¿De verdad? ¡No lo siento así! - espetó ella.

Eres tan pequeña Lady Andley, que quizás no sabes a ciencia cierta que eso lo hacen - respondió ante el rostro incrédulo de la rubia.

Pues no creo, mis madres decían que los que te protegen es porque te aman - refirió la rubia, recordando

¿Tus madres? - quiso saber Sir Buchanan.

Sí, viví en un orfelinato y sé reconocer a las personas que pueden ser malas conmigo, Sir Buchanan - respondió y aclaró la rubia.

¿Quisieras tomar un refresco conmigo? - con esa información sabía que debería de cambiar el rumbo de la situación.

No tengo sed - refirió ella.

Anda, sólo uno y será en el comedor - decidió invitarla al comedor, ya que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Bueno, vamos - por fin ella había aceptado dado el lugar donde estarían.

Señora - Carmenza la llamó haciendo que a Sir Buchanan le crisparan los nervios.

Carmenza, iré a tomar un refresco con Sir Buchanan - explicó la rubia, comenzando a tomar el brazo del escocés presente.

Es que Lady Beagen la busca, se sintió un poco mal y quiere que la ayude con unas cosas - soltó ella atropelladamente.

¿Está bien? - preguntó la rubia conmocionada, deshaciéndose de ese estorboso brazo que no dejaba que caminara.

No lo sé, el médico está con ella - termino por contar.

Lo siento Sir Buchanan, debo ir a verla, será otro día - de buenas a primeras se disculpó y salió detrás de Carmenza.

Sí Lady Andley, pase usted - concedió el guapo hombre con ira.

Carmenza, ¿donde se encuentra? - preguntó la rubia consternada por la noticia.

Pronto caerá, Lady Beagen - se dijo Sir Buchanan más para sí mismo que para cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado, su hermana no le ganaría esta partida.

Eso es lo que tú crees, Alphonse - declaró Sir Borthwick cuando detrás de su cuñado, él apareció con voz enérgica y ojos centelleantes.

Sir Borthwick, ¿qué hace? - le preguntó Sir Buchanan a Albert cuando le inyectó una solución en el brazo

Eso será suficiente para bajarlo en la próxima estación, dormirá todo el viaje a Escocia y allá verán que hacer con él, tome, es una carta para Sir Campbell, entréguesela y será suficiente - Albert se la dio al guardia de su escolta privada que los acompañaban en cada tren desde Lisboa, recomendándole no dejar de drogarlo.

De acuerdo, espero que tomen en consideración que no quiero dejarlos en este punto del viaje - el guardia rectificó la orden dada.

Lo sabemos y apreciamos, pero es necesario, mi esposa ha estado mal desde que su hermano equivocó sus decisiones para con Lady Candice y ella no puede seguir encerrada todo el viaje, es sofocante, será mejor que lo apartemos de aquí y nos dé un poco de tranquilidad - refirió Sir Borthwick.

Está bien, lo llevaremos a su camarote y espero que nadie se dé cuenta que él desaparecerá - explica el guardia.

Bueno, voy a ver como se encuentra mi esposa; permiso - informa Sir Borthwick.

Pase Sir Borthwick - responden ambos hombres mientras cargan a Sir Buchanan a su camarote.

¡Hola Beagen! ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Sir Borthwick cuando entró a su camarote.

Mejor, ¿pasó algo? - preguntó ella al ver que su esposo tenía un rostro diferente.

Lo mandamos a Escocia, invitó a tu hija un refresco y según Carmenza le dijo que era muy joven para casarse y ser madre - le respondió sin ningún dato de molestia lo que la hizo sospechar.

¡No puedo creerlo! - Lady Beagen quiso levantarse.

Espera, ¡no te levantes, ya lo solucioné! Es mejor que descanses, Candice ¿dónde está? - le preguntó su esposo.

Llorando con Albert - le informó ella.

¿Por qué? - su esposo se levantó sorprendido.

Por mí, porque es llorona, por el encierro, no sé - rebatió su madre biológica.

¿Está bien? - quiso saber él.

Sí, sólo sintiéndose mal por una mentira, no podía decirle que mi hermano trataba de seducirla y Albert sólo quiso abrazarla y no separarse de ella, pero después comenzó a llorar - soltó con pesadez.

Pobre Candice, ¿de donde habrá salido tan rompecorazones? - susurró Sir Borthwick.

Son esos endemoniados ojos, los ojos verdes de los escoceses, crearán disputas por esos ojos y por su alma, tan cálida y alegre...dice el poema ese - sonrió Lady Beagen.

¿Sólo eso? - Sir Borthwick quiso burlarse de su esposa.

Sí sólo eso, Candice es diferente. ¿Pasa algo William? - quiso saber ella cuando vio a Albert en la salita del recibidor.

No puedo hacer nada, no para de llorar - comentó acongojado.

¿Qué es lo que dices? Quieres que yo vaya o que ella venga - sugirió su suegra contrariada.

Está muy sensible, la dejé con Carmenza, espero que ella pueda hacerla dormir - aseguró Albert, ni él podría suavizar lo que ella estuviera sintiendo.

A todos los que la amenacen sufrirán lo mismo - comentó Sir Borthwick.

No podemos dejarlos por ahí, eso sería peor - expresó Albert.

Lo sé, sólo espero que no sean demasiados - sonrió Lady Beagen.

Podemos lograrlo mujer, vamos a descansar, creo que todos lo necesitamos - animó Sir Borthwick.

Mientras esto sucedía en el tren donde unos fatigados padres dormían muy a gusto y un esperanzado rubio intentaba hacer lo mismo. En Edimburgo la situación era tan distinta, Archie y Stear habían llegado hacia unas semanas a la Mansión en Edimburgo, pero nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, las chicas poco disfrutaban aunque Patty, la más animosa de ellas, animaba a los demás, poco parecía agradarles y volvían a sus pensamientos hasta que un día, un telegrama había llegado.

Madame Elroy - la llamó Marie después de recibir un telegrama mientras cortaba algunas flores.

Sí Marie, ¿que se te ofrece? - cuestionó Madame Elroy.

¡Un telegrama..!. - Marie le extiende un platito de plata mostrándole el sobre.

¿De quién Marie? - quiso saber ella emocionada.

Sir Campbell - refiere la mucama.

Dámelo Marie, puedes retirarte... - la matrona lo toma y comienza a leerlo, sacándole una sonrisa y esbozando un rostro expresivo de alegría. ¡George, George...! - lo llama incansablemente, corriendo por primera vez por la casa.

Sí madame, ¿sucede algo? - George que se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de refrescante agua, lo coloca rápidamente sobre la encimera y sale a su llamado.

Toma... - le extiende el telegrama.

¡Increíble! - George lo toma y comienza a leerlo, haciendo que por la impresión se lleve una mano para cubrir su frente y después con la otra, bajar el telegrama, riendo por la noticia.

¡Dime que son buenas noticias! - la matrona pide que le confirme lo que ambos acaban de leer.

Lo son madame Elroy, vamos tenemos que reunir a todos. Marie, llama a todos y llévalos al jardín, donde están los chicos... - refiere Madame Elroy, invitando a George que aun conserva el telegrama en la mano, el castaño no puede salir del asombro.

Enseguida... - acepta Marie a regañadientes, ella que quería saber lo que sucedía y a que era la primera vez que Madame Elroy sonreía tan abiertamente.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué sorpresa tan más agradable! ¡Se imagina, esto es grandioso madame Elroy! - soltó George excitado.

Aún no me lo puedo creer, vayamos al jardín, la última vez que lo vi, los chicos intentaban volar una cometa - refirió la matrona de la familia, caminando tranquilamente.

Patty les ha animado mucho y Martha, desde que llegó a la Mansión todo se ha vuelto casi como si Candy estuviera aquí - refirió George.

Les dará mucho gusto saber que está bien... - comentó la Señora Elroy.

Así los animará un poco... - aseguró George.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el jardín, George tomó protagonismo.

Buenas tardes a todos, ha llegado un telegrama de Sir Campbell que queremos compartir con todos - comenzó a contar, sonriendo por la cara de preocupación de la mayoría.

 _Querida Tía Elroy..._

Estamos lejos aún, esperamos que usted y los chicos ya estén mejor... ella ha dormido más que Clint en todo el viaje hasta aquí, quisiera saber si los chicos se han recuperado y han comenzado a vivir nuevamente, nos hemos casado y pronto, muy pronto... seremos tres...

 _WA_

¡Santo Dios, es eso lo que creo que es! - exclamó Janice.

¿Casado? ¡Tan joven! - expresó Archie, secundando lo dicho por su madre.

¿Tres? Tendrán un hijo, ¿tan pronto...? - se cuestionó el señor Brighter mientras Annie había bajado el rostro y lloraba.

¡Candy, Candy... seré tía...! - susurró Annie, emocionada.

Patty, seremos tíos, tíos, le haré juguetes, sí juguetes, eso lo necesitará, George me acompañas por material, necesito madera y clavos y pintura y ¿me ayudas Patty? - preguntó Stear emocionado por su nuevo proyecto.

Yo te ayudo hermano, hay que hacer la lista, ¿qué es lo que quieres comprar? - lo secundó Archie.

Esperen, por qué mejor no ven qué es lo que tienen, hay que abrir tu laboratorio, ver lo que tienes y qué te hace falta - sugirió el señor Brighter.

Cierto, bien pensado, usted Sr. Brighter ¿no ha pensado en cambiar de profesión? ¿Le gustaría ser inventor? - ahora fue el turno de preguntarle a él si reconsideraba que podría ser su ayudante.

Nosotras prepararemos ropita de bebé, ¿qué será? - sugirió la Señora Brighter, por primera vez era amable para con Candice y eso era raro.

Lo que sea Sra. Brighter, lo compraremos todo en blanco o amarillo, el bebé será bienvenido... - aseguró Janice.

Entonces creo que nos va a tocar preparar comida y mucha, vamos Marie - afirmó la Hermana Marie, tomando de la mano a la mucama, que apenas podía contener el llanto.

Sí hermana María... - la mucama la siguió.

Esperen un momentito, creo que no debo decirles que de esto a nadie den información, estamos siendo vigilados y es muy importante que nadie sepa lo que sucede con ellos, ¿me han entendido? - preguntó George.

Sí - afirmaron todos, contentos.

Todos a sus labores... - los despidió George con una sonrisa.

¡George, estoy tan feliz... esa es lo que los chicos necesitaban, una inyección de energía; pero estoy preocupada... - susurró Elroy.

¿Por qué señora Elroy? - quiso saber George.

William no mandaría un telegrama sólo para avisarnos que están bien, a él le pasa algo... soltó Elroy caminando hacia el ventanal abierto.

Algo como que ¿el embarazo de la señora Candice es de peligro? - preguntó George, preocupado ahora también.

No, algo como que no están seguros, Sir Campbell me informó que no estaban en el barco que vino desde África, así que en algún lugar debieron bajar, no sabemos en dónde, el barco hizo tres paradas y por cual de todas podemos ir a buscar. Además no podemos movernos de aquí porque nos están vigilando, lo mejor sería que todo siguiera su curso, sin llamar la atención de preferencia... - terminó de explicar la matrona.

Sí madame, iré a ver cómo van los chicos... - George necesitaba distraerse, la constante preocupación por los rubios, acabaría con el buen ánimo que la noticia del bebé les habia dado.

Sí George, adelante. William, tendrás a tu primer hijo, debes estar feliz, por ella... antes hubiera pensado que era una trepadora, como me dejé embaucar por Elisa, los tiempos cambian y las duras lecciones de la vida te obligan a hacer lo mismo, un nieto de William, quien iba a pensarlo, la amarás tanto William o te casaste sólo para protegerla o la deseabas igual que un hombre. Pero un hijo, un hijo no se hace en una sola noche... ¡Ay Elroy Andley, qué cosas estás pensando! Lo bueno de todo esto, es que un hijo está por venir y ésta casa volverá a ser muy alegre con ella aquí, volverá para alegrarnos el día y yo, me prepararé para recibirla como se merece... - decidió la matrona encaminándose a su habitación donde comenzaría con los preparativos para ese acontecimiento, una vez la había recibido con un gran pay de calabaza, la había presentado en la sociedad americana y ahora deseaba

Los chicos daban vueltas por todos lados, ellas se entretenían decorando los juguetes que Archie, Stear, el Sr. Brighter y el Sr O'Brien hacían para ayudarse entre sí; las señoras por otro lado, habían ido a comprar tela, estambres y listones, todo para el bebé de Candy, sin llamar la atención. La hermana María se quedó esperando en el coche a las Sra. Brighter y O'Brien cuando de pronto vio que un hombre anotaba y espiaba a las damas que se encontraban en la tienda de los listones, en un periodo en el que tuvo tiempo de tocarle al cochero, le avisó de lo acontecido y mandó a llamar a George con un chico que él conocía.

Perdone, el ¿Sr. Johnson? - pregunta un chico.

¿Quién le busca? - preguntó Marie que no se fiaba del chico.

Vengo de parte de John, el cochero de los Andley... - refiere el chico, acercándose a la verja.

Espere un momento, Sr. Johnson le buscan, es urgente - Marie entró aprisa.

¿Sucede algo Marie? - le cuestiona él.

Un chico lo espera en la reja, parece que viene de parte de John... - apenas y terminó de darle la noticia Marie y la apuró para volver afuera.

Vamos - lo apresuró.

Sí señor - asintió ella.

Buen día muchacho ¿qué sucede con John? - quiso saber antes de decírselo de verdad.

Nada, solo vengo a entregar esto - refiere el chico, dándole un sobre.

Veamos... Marie, dígale a madame Elroy que saldré un momento, que todas las actividades de los chicos sigan igual y que nadie se alarme, en un momento regreso. ¿Cómo te llamas? - lo vio y mientras leía, daba indicaciones a Marie, donde al mismo tiempo, se subía al carruaje.

Peter, señor Johnson - le informó el chico, sentándose al otro lado de él.

Vamos a ver qué se le ofrece a John, Peter - sonrió y mientras el chico admiraba el paisaje por la ventana del carruaje, George descansaba la mente, eso lo necesitaba demasiado.

Sí señor - aceptó Peter quedándose callado.

Cuando llegaron George iba de lo más calmado, debía aparentar que no estaba preocupado por nada. Bajó del carruaje y se asomó al de la Hermana María, imitando que la había alcanzado.

Hermana María, la alcancé. Las señoras ¿dónde están? - cuestionó él.

En la tienda y el señor es ese, que se resguarda en la puerta - le señaló al castaño.

Necesito que baje conmigo Hermana María - solicitó George.

Si, vamos - aceptó ella, bajándose del carruaje. Donde la recibió George, ayudándola a descender.

¡Ejem! ¿Señor, me da permiso? - le pide la hermana María.

Este... si.. disculpe, pase usted - le da el acceso el espía.

Hermana segura, que se siente bien... - le pide su mano, asegurándose que le seguirá la corriente.

Sí, sólo un poco acalorada George - aseguró ella de inmediato.

Hermana María, ayúdeme por favor - George le pide colaboración. Hermana, hermana ¿qué tiene? Un doctor... - George se asusta y pide un médico a los transeúntes, levantándose rápidamente.

Estoy bien, sólo ha sido el calor buen hombre, ¿cómo se llama usted? - le pregunta la hermana María cuando se siente auxiliada por el espía.

Gregory Saint Jones, hermana - le da su nombre y le coloca su sombrero sobre el velo.

Gracias Sr. Saint Jones, que Dios se lo pague... - sonríe la Hermana María.

Hermana, tome agua - se acercó George con un vaso.

Hermana María, que desconsideradas hemos sido con usted, ¿se siente bien? - pregunta Janice, apenada de haberla dejado en el calor de Edimburgo.

Sí, sólo ha sido el calor, el hábito no ayuda - intenta sonreír.

Entonces vamos a casa Hermana María, para que descanse - George sugiere tomándola de las manos para ayudar a levantarse.

Gracias, vamos - intenta levantarse con dificultad. Le regresa el vaso a la dependienta que después de unos minutos sale a ver el tumulto.

Ya en el carruaje, la Hermana María se sienta y comienza a acicalarse el velo.

George, el señor se llama Gregory Saint Jones - le informó rápidamente, antes de que se alejara de su carruaje.

Gracias Hermana María, iré al telégrafo, en un momento vuelvo - se despidió de las señoras y se encaminó al telégrafo esperando a que alguien le diera noticias del tal Sr. Saint Jones.

El señor Saint Jones era nada más y nada menos que un emisario del Duque Lemarque que se encontraba en algún lugar de Londres cuando el duque lo contactó para que vigilara a la familia Andley en Escocia, los seguía a todos lados, pero dado a que George era muy discreto ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que George ya lo había identificado.

George entró a la oficina de telégrafos y después de saludar al encargado, se despidió con la mano, Gregory no entendía qué sucedía, el encargado se metió a su casa y mando el telegrama que George le dio cuando lo saludó en un pequeño pedazo de papel que traía entre sus dedos.

 _Sir Campbell_

Tenemos un espía, Sr. Gregory Saint Jones.

Ha escrito él, informó que está bien, vienen hacia aquí.

 _G. J._

George se subió a su carruaje y con desagrado observó a alguien que se encontraba en Edimburgo, los señores Leagan; sabría la señora Elroy que ellos estaban de visita, pues sería que mejor no; después de lo acontecido con los chicos tuvieron que apartar a ese par de ahí, por lo que a ellos los mandaron a América por la inminente guerra, entonces no se explicaba qué diantres estaban haciendo sus padres allí.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaban más cerca de Calais, el puerto del Canal de la Mancha, desde ese punto todos podían estar más nerviosos, llegar a Londres no iba a beneficiarles en su salud, pero tendrían que intentarlo. Ahí mismo en Calais, Lady Beagen vistió a Candice de manera distinta y con ropas muy elegantes, al igual que lo hizo Sir Borthwick con Albert. Ella sabía muy bien, que nadie podría reconocerlos si les cambiaban un poco el aspecto, ella dejaría de ser rubia y él sería más castaño, para que se parecieran a su hermana y cuñado. Después de las compras, se sentaron a comer, en realidad es Candy quien se sentó a comer, los demás la veían como ingería con ímpetu cada alimento que llegaba a la mesa.

¿Qué te preocupa, William? - preguntó Sir Borthwick.

Nada en realidad, sólo quisiera saber ¿cómo es que le cabe tanta comida? Con ese pastel, ya lleva cuatro - susurró Albert a su suegro.

Bueno, eso es así, sólo debemos procurar que no suba de peso y listo. Aunque... es adicta al chocolate - refiere Sir Borthwick.

¡Ni que lo digas, eso lo sé! - Albert suelta de pronto y ambos comienzan a reír.

¡Hey! ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? - quiso saber la rubia al ver a aquellos dos hombres sueltan la risa.

¡De qué te gusta el chocolate, mi amor! - refiere el rubio con cautela, dado que desde que se enteró de que estaba en cinta, le había dado de vueltas en la cabeza, la idea de que estaba gorda.

Lo sé, es bueno, uno es muy poco - refirió la rubia, sintiendo que eso era estupendo, al menos para ella.

¡Vas cuatro, estás engordando! - Albert no lo pudo evitar.

¡Ya vas a comenzar con eso! ¡Sí claro, ya no me vas a querer si estoy gorda! ¿Verdad? ¡Es por eso que me lo recuerdas! - gritó de pronto la rubia y se levantó sin tener en cuenta de que la oían todos los comensales.

Lady Candice, no es por eso que se lo recuerda, no debe subir mucho de peso, es solo eso - agregó Sir Borthwick.

Permiso - Candy con mirada asesina, se disculpó saliendo deprisa.

Voy por ella... - se levantó Lady Beagen.

No, yo lo haré lady Beagen. Candy espera, mi amor... - se acercó hacia ella, encontrándola en un balcón del restaurante, tomándola de la cintura.

Siempre comienzas con esas cosas, sabes que no me gusta que me digas que estoy gorda - se defiende la rubia.

Perdonen, ¿se acuerdan de mí? - cuestiona una voz femenina.

¿Quién es usted? - cuestionó Albert, sacándose de control.

Louise Thompson, Señor William - la señorita estiró la mano para saludarlo.

Nos está confundiendo - determinó Albert cuidando de que Louise no se diese cuenta de ello.

¡Qué raro! Me pareció que usted era el Sr. Andley - comentó ella.

¡No, no lo soy! Ahora si me permite, mi esposa y yo, tenemos que irnos - tomando a Candy de la mano y entrelazándola, se retiró de aquel lugar tan estresante, tan solo por la presencia de Louise, una mujer que podría hacerles mucho daño y otra que también pudiera descubrirlos.

Perdone señor - la morena se disculpó.

Si madame - Albert sonriendo, hizo un venia y Candice lo imitó.

¿Quiénes son ellos? - preguntó al maître.

Son extranjeros, los Sires y Ladies Borthwick - respondió el maître.

¿Está seguro? - cuestionó la morena un poco dudosa.

Sí madame, permiso - se retiró el mesero.

¡Qué raro! ¿Podría jurar que ellos son Candice y Albert...? - Louise siguió al parecer con su duda hasta que se vio sorprendida por otra persona.

¿Lista? - le preguntó su acompañante.

Sí, Alphonse - asintió ella.

Puedes decirlo completo dulzura, que en tu boca se oye tan bien... - él percibió el tono de voz y la incitó a que dijera más cosas.

Alphonse Lemarque - volvió a hablar.

¡Precioso! ¿Sucede algo? - emocionado, decidió preguntar.

¡No... son cosas mías, creí ver a unos conocidos...! - aseguró ella.

¿Quiénes querida? - le preguntó él tomándola del brazo.

Ellos - confiesa y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lugar donde los Borthwick comentaban algo.

¡Ah mira! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo, al menos Europa! - asegura Alphonse.

¿Los conoces? - pregunta ella.

Claro, son Beth y Boid Borthwick, los más jóvenes y los otros dos, son Blaine y Beagen Borthwick, ¿por qué? - quiso saber el ¿por qué su novia preguntaba por ellos?

Hubiera jurado que eran otras personas... - aseguró nuevamente.

Sí claro, ¿cómo quienes? - sonrió él.

Los Andley... - susurró apenas.

¡A ver, no, no lo son! - fue el turno de Alphonse de burlarse de ella, dándole un beso al final.

Mientras en otra mesa...

¿Qué pasa, Lady Candice? - le cuestionó Beagen cuando la vio muy pálida.

No me siento bien, ¿podemos irnos? - les pidió a los Borthwick.

Por supuesto, creo que el chocolate te ha sentado mal... - aseguró Sir Borthwick.

Sí, es eso - mintió la rubia.

¿Pasa algo, William? - quiso saber Sir Borthwick.

¿Puede sentarse en aquella silla? - le pidió su yerno.

Por supuesto, ahora me dirás ¿por que me he sentado aquí?

Allá atrás, está una chica morena junto a un escocés, como nosotros, pero más joven - comenzó a explicarle.

Sí, los veo - aseguró Sir Borthwick.

Sea discreto, la chica se llama Louise Thompson y me ha reconocido... - cortó la información cuando Candice parecía que se ponía peor.

¡Por eso lady Candice está mal! - le dijo su suegro.

Sí, en parte - respondió el rubio, tomando aire.

Y ¿la otra parte? - preguntó de nueva cuenta.

La otra parte es que él es Alphonse Lemarque, el sobrino del Conde Emanuelle Lemarque... - cuando soltó esa información, Candice, su cabeza específicamente, cayó hacia un lado de la silla.

¡Dios Santo! - Lady Beagen se asustó y se levantó a auxiliarla. ¡Sir Borthwick, aprisa, Beth se ha desmayado! - comentó preocupada.

Vamos, Albert, cárgala a la sala de espera - señaló Sir Borthwick haciendo que el maître les mostrara por dónde estaba. Realmente Albert se encontraba muy asustado, la impresión de ver a Louise y a otro Lemarque fue demasiado para su esposa y más cuando su suegro se enteró de ello.

¡Algo pasa! - exclamó Louise.

Por aquí señores Borthwick, pasen, pronto vendrá el médico - aseguró el maître dejando a seis pares de ojos preocupados.

Gracias - agradecieron todos, quedándose estupefactos.

Permiso... nombre de la señora - cuando entró el médico cuestionó a los presentes.

Beth Borthwick, doctor - informo lady Borthwick.

¿Qué le ha pasado? - el médico debía tener cierta información.

No lo sabemos, sólo se sintió mal y se desmayó, está en cinta - informó Albert preocupado.

¿Podrían salir todos? Necesito auscultarla - les solicitó a todos.

¿Puedo quedarme? - pidió Albert visiblemente preocupado.

¿Usted, es el esposo? - preguntó el médico.

Sí - respondió con un hilo de voz.

De acuerdo, los demás salgan - accedió y los pares de la rubia salieron.

Gracias, esperaremos afuera. Permiso - ambos se disculparon y salieron encontrándose a todos los curiosos en la puertas.

¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó Sir Borthwick, ante todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Sir Borthwick, ¿cómo está usted? - le preguntó un gallardo joven inglés.

¿Quién es usted? Lo conozco? - tuvo que preguntar.

No Sir Borthwick, me presento, soy Lord Alphonse Lemarque, sobrino del Duque Emanuelle Lemarque y ésta bella señorita, es Louise Thompson, mi novia - Alphonse fue lo más educado que se podría.

Mucho gusto señorita, señor, pero si nos disculpan debemos estar atentos a lo que nos digan - aseguró Sir Borthwick.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? - ofreció Alphonse.

No lo creo, es cosa de médicos solamente - Sir Borthwick supo que tenía que alejarlo de ahí.

¿Qué sucede doctor? - preguntó Albert cuando vio que él le daba un vaso de agua con algún polvo a Candice.

Sólo ha comido un poco de más, le he dado un remedio y necesita descansar - Albert acompañó al médico hasta la puerta y al salir observaron los rostros expectantes de sus suegros, Louise y Alphonse.

¿Podemos pasar? - le preguntó Lady Beagen preocupada notablemente.

Adelante - Albert les dio acceso.

Luego lo veo Lord Lemarque - se despidió Sir Borthwick y le dio el paso a su esposa, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Hasta pronto, ya ves como si eran. ¿Qué pasa querida? - le preguntó él a Louise.

Tengo una corazonada, pero creo que no debemos importunar por el momento... - respondió ella segura de que los conocía.

¿Nos vamos? - preguntó el rubio.

¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó Lady Beagen a su hija.

Sí, ver a Louise aquí me hizo que se me revolviera el estómago - respondió tomando aire.

Lo sé mi amor, pero nada te pasara si te protejo, ¿lo entiendes? - aseguró Albert.

Sí - aceptó ella, recargándose, así sentada, en el pecho de su esposo.

¿Te sientes mejor, Beth? - preguntó Lady Beagen.

Sí, ¿podemos irnos? - preguntó la rubia.

Aún faltan una par de horas para que zarpe el Irish, pero podemos caminar hasta allá para que bajes los pastelitos - le sonrió Albert, pero lejos de enojarse sonrió por su broma.

Sí, vamos - accede él. Albert, espera - le pide que se detenga.

Sí, vayan Lady Beagen y Sir Borthwick, los alcanzaremos en un momento - solicita Albert, recordando lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos y más por una mujer despechada como lo había dicho alguna vez, Alfred.

¡Albert, Albert! - lo rodeó con sus brazos.

¿Qué pasa? - Albert entendió que por alguna razón, ella tenía miedo.

¡Tengo miedo! - Candice se refugió en sus brazos, en su pecho, en el calor de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué linda? - se cuestionó y al mismo tiempo, le alzó el rostro por la barbilla.

¡No quiero perderte! ¡No quiero ver a esa mujer! ¡No quiero pensar en qué me sucederá, si te pierdo! ¡no me obligues a pasar por esto una segunda vez! ¡No quiero que nuestro hijo sea huérfano como lo fui yo! ¡Me niego a vivir sin ti! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! - llevaban mucho tiempo esos pensamientos guardados en su mente, se preguntó Albert cuando ella comenzó a llorar, impotente.

No me perderás mi amor, no lo harás, siempre estaré para ti, esto que tú sientes, yo lo siento cada vez que eres empática con otros hombres, ¡me da un terror indescriptible de que no seas mía! ¡De que ese hijo que llevas en el vientre desaparezca! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo tolerarlo! - afirmó Albert.

Mi amor, abrázame y sácame de aquí - le pidió efusivamente besándolo y limpiándole el rostro con un discreto pañuelo.

Sí, límpiate esas lágrimas y salgamos - le pidió él.

Beth, ¿te sientes mejor? - preguntó su madre, quien vio vidriosos sus ojos.

Sí... - aceptó ella, caminando hasta donde estaba Lady Beagen.

¿Sucede algo, Boid? - preguntó Sir Borthwick.

Cada vez que nos acercamos a Escocia nos da terror y el ver a ellos dos aquí, no ayuda en mucho, ¿dónde me dijo que nos acompañara en el viaje, el Tribunal? - preguntó por tercera vez.

Cuando lleguemos a Londres... - respondió su suegro sin hartazgo.

Albert iba preocupado, pero más lo hacía Blaine, que sí, terror era lo que veía en aquel par de rubios, todos debían de calmarse, Candy no pudo llegar a la estación y Albert tuvo que cargarla haciendo que todos al verla en brazos de un hombre se apartaran pensando que estaba enferma, Albert llegó al Irish y rápidamente lo llevaron a su camarote donde depositó a Candice para luego darse un baño mientras ella dormía. Al salir vio que ella lloraba entre sueños, unos momentos después buscó a Carmenza en la habitación de la servidumbre y al hacerlo chocó con alguien pidiendo disculpas.

Lo siento, no lo vi - el rubio pidió disculpas un hombre con muletas.

No se disculpe, Sir Andley - lo nombró haciendo que el rubio alzara el rostro cuando escuchó su nombre.

¿Cómo ha dicho? - le preguntó de nueva cuenta.

¿No me reconoces, Albert? Soy Terrence Grandchester, tu amigo de Londres... - el castaño comenzó a reírse y le dio un efusivo abrazo cuando se nombró en un susurro.

¡Terry...! - exclamó Albert sin poder creerlo, frente a él tenía a un herido, un hombre con barba cerrada y cabello corto, vestido muy galantemente y más alejado, detrás de él observaba que un gallardo Duque de Grandchester, lo ayudaba con la otra muleta...

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXIX**

¡Hola... Albert! Dime, ¿dónde está Tarzán Pecosa? - preguntó el castaño extrañado por no ver a Candy.

Pues..durmiendo, últimamente es lo único que hace, dormir... - explica Albert apesumbrado.

Seguro, pero vamos hombre ¿por qué tan sorprendido? - le espeta Terry, sonriendo.

Pues ¿no se supone que tendríamos guardias en Londres...? - cuestionó Albert.

Digamos que un pajarito nos ayudó contándonos que han tenido problemas desde Lisboa... - refiere Terry como si se lo estuviese contando a puras damas.

¿Problemas? No precisamente... - sonrió Albert no soportándolo más.

Sí claro seguramente al pobre Dr. Pereyra, la malvada Candice lo mandó a Escocia y al perverso Sir Alphonse Buchanan lo enviaron también a Escocia por esa malvada bruja de ojos verdes llamada Candice White Andley Borthwick... - suelta en son de broma.

Terry...¿lo sabes? - se asombra el rubio.

Por supuesto que lo sé, estoy así por ella, por protegerlos... - al rubio se le pone el rostro tan asustado por el estado de su amigo, que oportunamente lo corrige. No, no, no espera, no quise decir eso, no lo malinterpretes, no quise decirlo de ese modo... sólo que no medimos algunas partes del plan...pero estoy bien, es más mi padre ahora me entiende - rectifica, pero Albert aún tiene ese estado lastimero.

Eso veo, fue bueno entonces. ¿Estás muy lastimado? - quiso saber Albert.

Depende, si algo... - el castaño no quiso arriesgarse a que su amigo volviera a sentirse mal por él.

Lo siento mucho Terry...pero ¡puedes dejar de contarlo así! Candy ha estado un poco triste y no queremos que se esfuerce mucho... - comentó el rubio pensando en que si su esposa oía esa versión, lloraría a mares por sentirse culpable.

Lo sé, entendemos, entendemos que... por cierto, ¡felicidades, han de estar muy enamorados - aseguró Terry, fingiendo que no le lastimaban sus propias palabras.

Lo siento por ti, sé... sé que la amas, pero... - Albert ya no supo qué decir.

Sí, es incómodo, pero ella te amó desde pequeña y ya no se puede cambiar... ahora es bueno protegerlos a los tres... - comentó Terry.

¿Cuáles tres? - cuestionó Sir Borthwick quien aparenta no entender.

Sabemos por el Dr. Pereyra que Candice está en cinta, ¡felicitaciones! - se acerca Terry muy animoso

¡Lo saben...! - exclama dejándose deslizar hacia abajo y teniendo mas tarde un ataque de pánico.

Albert, ¿qué pasa? - preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo es que todos saben todo? Y yo... yo... ¡por Dios! - Albert no puede respirar muy bien.

Terrence, ¿qué pasa hijo? - cuestiona el Duque Grandchester al observar como todos los ahí presentes se acercan al rubio y al mismo tiempo aparece Sir Borthwick imitando los movimientos de Sir Borthwick.

¡Albert, Albert! ¿Qué te pasa? - exclaman todos.

Lo siento, pero no puedo - Albert comienza a llorar como un niño pequeño haciendo que Sir Borthwick se sienta mal.

Sir Borthwick ¿cómo llegó a Lisboa tan rápido... en tres semanas? - cuestionó Terry extrañado, ya que no había reparado en su presencia.

¿Quién es usted? - quiso saber Sir Borthwick

Terrence Grandchester... - soltó el jovenzuelo.

¿Grandchester? ¡Usted fue el que dejó a...! - Sir Borthwick no pudo terminar porque el Duque lo había tomado de debajo de los hombros, reteniéndolo y evitando que atacara a su hijo por algo que él tenía la culpa.

Espere, espere de hecho fue mi padre, pero ya todo está bien, el Tribunal lo tiene cubierto, ahora todos buscan a Lemarque... - aseguró el joven castaño.

¿Cómo que buscan a Lemarque? - preguntó Albert.

Sí, está desaparecido y Pierre está enclaustrado en el Castillo Grandchester... en coma - asegura Terry como si estuviese hablando del clima.

¡Esperen, esperen, ya no entiendo nada! - exclamó el Duque Grandchester.

Vengan, aquí estamos llamando la atención, Albert vamos al camarote de Sir Borthwick y les contamos los pormenores... - decidió el Duque ayudando a levantar al rubio y dirigiéndose al camarote de Sir Borthwick.

¡Vamos, Albert se fuerte...! - le pide su suegro, tomándolo de ambos brazos con sus blancas manos.

Lo siento, Sir Borthwick - el rubio pide disculpas por el exabrupto.

No te preocupes muchacho, ya se me hacia extraño que no hubieses explotado antes... - asegura su suegro, posicionándose al lado de él y entrando hacia el camarote, donde lo sentaron en una silla mientras el Duque servia un poco de whisky en un vaso.

Sólo yo... - quiso explicar.

Vamos, tome esto - ordena ligeramente el padre de Terry.

Gracias - agradece el rubio cuando toma el vaso.

¿Qué tan atrás debemos retroceder? - cuestionó Terry.

¿Alguien está con Candy? - le pregunta su suegro al rubio recordandole que a eso iba cuando tropezó con Terry.

Carmenza...creo, pero puedo ir a ver - informó Sir Borthwick.

Sí, por favor... - agradecen los castaños.

¿Podemos comenzar...? - preguntó Terry.

No, esperemos - pidió Albert.

Toc, toc

Todos se quedaron observando al rubio que se encontraba confuso y depresivo en el suelo aún, mientras Sir Borthwick fue en busca de Carmenza en el camarote adjunto al de los Sires Borthwick más jóvenes, pero no la encontró, así que supuso que se encontraba con su hija por lo que decidió ir a ver si necesitaban algo. Sir Borthwick se sorprendió que la puerta del camarote estuviese abierta, dado que el ruido del mar abierto desde hacía unos minutos e escuchaba en estruendo por lo que se decidió a entrar, observando la salita de té que se encontraba justo después de la entrada, todo se encontraba desierto; después caminó y vio que la habitación tenia la puerta semi abierta, por el filo de esta se percató que Candice seguía dormida y al dirigir la vista hacia algún punto encontró a Carmenza muy callada y de pronto vio como una sombra reptaba de Carmenza a Candice, amarrándole las manos; lo cual le confundió y preocupó en demasía.

Debía avisar a los demás, pero cómo se preguntó, de pronto escuchó como rasguñaban la maleta de Candice y recordó que ella llevaba a Clint dentro de su equipaje, por lo que la abrió y lo sacó rápidamente, pidiéndole al animalito que llamara a los demás en silencio. Clint así lo hizo, con la pata abrió la puerta y salió; de pronto se dio cuenta de que Carmenza tenía puesto un trapo en la boca, impidiéndole que hablara, esto no estaba bien y Sir Borthwick conservando la calma, lo sabía, por lo que decidió esperar a que los demás llegaran.

Al parecer el hombre ya le había atado las manos y ahora seguía con los pies, Carmenza comenzó a moverse mucho, pero aún así no pudo desatarse. Sir Borthwick esperaba que Clint y los demás no se tardasen tanto y así fue, Clint llegó apenas minutos antes de que el hombre hubiese levantado a Candice de la cama. Sir Borthwick se dio cuenta de ello y al sentir que el coatí había llegado, volteo hacia la puerta y les pidió calma y silencio a los demás, les dio indicaciones en silencio y preparó a todos para agarrarlo, mandó a Terry por el oficial de guardia y el joven castaño lo llevó hasta el camarote de Albert y Candice. Minutos después...

Candice... Carmenza... - susurró Sir Borthwick, ¿qué es lo que usted está haciendo aquí? - preguntó Sir Borthwick embravecido.

¡Aléjese o la mato! - exclamó el hombre colocando una daga cerca del cuello de la durmiente rubia.

¡Usted no hará eso! - Sir Borthwick ya había alzado una escopeta, disparando muy cerca del cabello del hombre aquel.

Los gritos de los cuatro hombres presentes hicieron retumbar el camarote y llamaron la atención de los demás pasajeros, haciendo que se alejarán de ahí más rápido que la peste, el oficial de turno se llevó a unos agentes y se apresuraron a entrar cuando se oyó el disparo.

Más le vale que la suelte o ésta vez no me fallará el tino... - advirtió Sir Borthwick preparando la siguiente bala.

¿Qué sucede? ¡Está rodeado! - cuestionó el oficial de turno cuando observó la escena.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - quiso saber Albert.

Están muy equivocados si piensan que no la voy a matar... - aseguró aquel hombre que amenazaba a su esposa.

Es usted el dizque Duque Emanuelle Lemarque - Terry quiso provocarlo, si era esa la opción saldría a la luz su defensa contra el Ducado robado.

El Lord Emanuelle Lemarque fue el que me envió y no es dizque, desde que los dejé hace dos estaciones, logré escapar y llegando a París, los seguí, se empeñaron en cambiar y aún así los encontré, pensaron que iban a llegar a Londres sin un rasguño - respondió con altanería haciendo que los demás se enteraran de que era un enviado de Lemarque.

¿Qué pretende hacer con la señorita? - preguntó el oficial.

Entregársela a mi señor, por supuesto - respondió él orgulloso.

Eso es lo que tú crees, Clint, Puppet, ¡ahora! - ordenó Sir Brothwick cuando ambos animalitos saltaron sobre el hombre.

Richard, ve por Carmenza, yo iré por Candy - le pidió Albert quien había recobrado la templanza para salvar a su esposa.

Sí Albert, Sir Borthwick disparé con mejor tino, ahora - ordenó Terry divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Por supuesto - aseguró Sir Borthwick colocando el ojo en la mira y disparando.

¡Albert cuidado con Candice, protégela! - ordeno su suegro, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

¡Argh! ¡Me disparó! ¡Está usted demente! - es ahora que el hombre dejó ver su rostro asombrando a los demás.

¡No puede ser! - exclamaron más de uno.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Debería estar en Escocia! - exclamó ahora Sir Borthwick.

¡Un médico, necesito un médico! - el hombre herido en el hombro solicitó.

¡Usted es médico, mozalbete! - exclamó Sir Borthwick quien lo empujó adrede.

¡Pero no puedo atenderme a mí mismo, necesito un médico! - exigió el hombre tirado en el suelo.

¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó Lady Beagen.

¡Candice, Candice despierta! - pidió el rubio a su esposa.

¡Suerte con que ella despierte, no lo hará! - refirió el médico que ahora se cubrió el hombro.

¿Qué le hiciste? - espetaron todos los presentes ahí.

La drogué, por supuesto - soltó de pronto.

¡Eres un imbécil! - Albert se le fue a los golpes cuando fue detenido por algunos policías.

No es cierto, la señora no ha tomado, ni aspirado nada, no la ha inyectado tampoco - aseguró Carmenza cuando se vio liberada de las mordazas.

¡Eras mi amiga, lo único que tenías que hacer era darle la nota! - espetó el médico.

Lo siento, pero ella es mi señora - respondió Carmenza fiel a Candice.

¡Guardias, aprénsenlo! - ordenó el oficial.

¡Eres una traidora! - la iba atacar cuando fue detenido por todos los presentes y siendo Carmenza protegida por Richard.

¡Llévenselo, ahora! - ordenó el oficial de nueva cuenta.

¡Candice, Candice despierta, mi amor despierta! - suplicó ahora Albert, notablemente preocupado.

Démosle espacio a los Borthwick, por favor - pidió su suegro.

Candice, despierta...por favor despierta, Terry ¿por qué no despierta? - preguntó el rubio soltando lágrimas de preocupación.

¡Oficial llame al médico, deprisa! - lo apuró Terry.

El oficial corrió hasta el compartimento del médico, le dio el aviso y el médico tomando un maletín se despidió de su paciente y advirtió que volvería.

Usted disculpe, ¿el médico estará? - preguntó el oficial.

Sí señor, soy yo, mi nombre es Mickel - se presentó mientras veía el hombro del Dr. Pereyra.

Mickel, bien vamos, se le requiere en el camarote de los Borthwick - le informó haciendo que el médico se alertara.

Espere un momento, voy por mi maletín y lo sigo, usted cuide al señor Pereyra, ¿de acuerdo? - le advirtió a un joven oficial, el cual lo había llevado con Mickael.

De acuerdo señor doctor, pierda cuidado - respondió él con calma.

Vamos, lo sigo - le dijo el médico haciendo que el oficial comenzara a caminar y justo detrás de él lo seguía el médico.

Albert, ya viene el médico - le aseguró Richard, viéndolo que abrazaba a su esposa.

Candice, Candice despierta, ¿por que llora? Dime ¿qué le sucede? - preguntó Albert sin consuelo, de ver desmayada a su mujer.

¡Aquí está el médico! - el oficial avisó entrando sin tocar al camarote, sorprendiendo a todos menos al rubio esposo que seguía prendado del cuerpo inconsciente de su mujer.

¿Qué sucede señores? ¿Nombre de la paciente? - cuestionó Mickel.

Lady Borthwick, antes de subir al barco se durmió, pero ahora no despierta - respondió su padre.

¿Tomó algo? ¿Comió algo? ¿Le sucedió algo antes de subir...? - cuestionó nuevamente Mickel.

Pues se comió cuatro pastelitos, recibió un susto y se desmayó - respondió su padre de nueva cuenta.

¿Hace cuánto fue eso? - cuestionó el médico.

Como tres horas, a lo mucho - respondió Terry.

¿Algo más? - inquirió Mickael tomándole el pulso.

Está en estado... - completo Sir Borthwick.

Bien, podrían salir, la mucama puede quedarse - solicitó a los presentes viendo como Carmenza se colocaba en una de las esquinas de la cama.

Pero... - intentaron persuadirlo.

Por favor, no le pasara nada... - respondió el médico al ver la renuencia de ellos para colaborar.

Sí, por supuesto - respondió sir Borthwick separando a Albert de su esposa y llevándoselo de allí.

¡Albert, tiene que controlarse! - pidió su suegro al rubio.

¿Cómo me pide eso? - espetó el rubio enojado.

¿Qué pasa, Sir Borthwick? - cuestionó una delicada voz.

¡Lady Beagen...! - exclamaron todos los hombres presentes.

Albert, ¿qué le pasa? ¡Explíquenme! - exigió la suegra de Albert.

Es Candice... - contestó Sir Borthwick.

¿Qué tiene? - preguntó preocupada la madre.

No despierta, Lady Beagen... - responde el rubio sonriendo apenas.

¿La ha visto el médico? - cuestionó la madre.

¡En eso está! - refiere Richard.

¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Lady Beagen esperanzada de que le contestaran algo más que los caballeros.

Supongo que sí, Carmenza está ahí de cualquier manera - refirió su esposo.

No sé, pero tengo que decirle al médico que también lo sede, debe descansar, así todos lo haremos - confirmó Sir Borthwick.

¿En serio? - preguntaron todos.

Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí Sir Borthwick - solicitó su esposa.

Pase mi señora, aquí la estaremos esperando - aseguró su esposo.

Disculpe, ¿como la encuentra usted doctor...? - preguntó Lady Beagen cuando entró y vio que terminaba de decirle a Carmenza que podía vestir a su señora.

Mickel, pues en general bien, sólo que necesito saber ¿cuánto tiene de preñez? - cuestionó el médico muy serio.

Más o menos 13 semanas - respondió la madre.

¿Fue muy fuerte el susto? - cuestionó Mickael.

Sí mucho, pero el médico del restaurante nos comentó que habían sido muchos pasteles - aseguró Lady Beagen.

No lo creo, sin embargo me preocupa un poco el que no haya despertado aún - refiere el médico evaluando todas las opciones.

¿Eso es grave? - preguntó ella quitando la sonrisa que le produjo el recuerdo del regaño de Albert para con Candy.

Sí, debo hacerle una prueba, voy por el instrumental y vuelvo - aseguró el médico saliendo de ahí.

Pase doctor - respondió Lady Beagen, volteándose rápidamente para tomar la mano de su hija.

¿Qué sucede doctor? - preguntaron los caballeros cuando lo vieron salir de la habitación de Candice.

En un momento vuelvo, será mejor que traiga un poco de jugo - recomendó el médico.

¿Sucede algo con mi esposa? - le pregunta el rubio a ella.

Esperemos que no, esperemos que sólo sea el sueño que tiene... - aseguró retirándose por el momento.

La condición de Candy era preocupante para Mickel, todos se encontraban en lo mismo y aún así ellos no quisieron preocuparse más de lo que quisieran. Unos minutos más tarde, el médico regresó y el jugo ya estaba sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama. Mickel tomó un poco de sangre del dedo anular de Candice y después lo colocó en una platina, a continuación le agregó unos reactivos y después la solución se coloreó. Lo que descubrió fue precisamente la falta de insulina en su sangre por medio del páncreas. Esto sin duda, metiéndolo debajo de un microscopio para su descubrimiento.

Debe cuidar la alimentación de la paciente, nada de dulces ni de azúcar, puedo confiar en usted lady Borthwick - le preguntó a lady Beagen.

Por supuesto, sólo alimentos de origen natural - aceptó ella.

Por favor, despiérteme a cualquier hora, ya sabe dónde encontrarme, permiso - Mickel se disculpa y se retira.

Gracias, doctor - agradece Lady Beagen.

Doctor ¿que tiene mi esposa? - Albert intercepta al médico.

Delante de lady Borthwick no quise decir nada, pero ella tiene una notable diferencia de insulina en la sangre... es necesario que no consuma los alimentos que le he indicado por el momento, en lo que hago más pruebas... - pidió Mickel con notoria preocupación.

Pero ¿está bien? - quisieron saber.

Sí, muy bien si siguen mis indicaciones - aseguró él.

Gracias doctor, buenas tardes - se despidieron uno a uno.

Buenas tardes - se despidió y se fue.

Doctor, espere - Sir Borthwick lo detuvo para pedirle un sedante.

Sí dígame, podría también sedar al señor Borthwick, tenemos muchas cosas por delante y últimamente hemos tenido problemas de sueño - refirió el suegro.

Está bien, tome éste sobre y viértalo en un jugo, después déselo a tomar y dormirá muy bien - explica el médico sacando un sobrecito de su maletín y dándoselo a Sir Borthwick.

De acuerdo, enseguida lo haremos, gracias - agradeció Sir Borthwick.

De nada - Mickael se despidió.

Caballeros, los esperamos en el bar, Terry, ¿te ayudo? - preguntó su padre e invitó a los demás a seguirlos.

Sí papá, gracias - a Terry caminar y hacer cosas no le suponían un esfuerzo, pero dar movimientos giratorios sí.

Lady Beagen, tome éste sobre y viértalo en el jugo que tiene sobre esa mesilla y déselo a Albert por favor - Sir Borthwick le dio a su esposa el sobre que le proporcionó el médico.

¿Se lo ha dado el médico? - cuestionó ella preocupada por su procedencia.

Sí - afirmó su esposo, como diciéndole que esto no era de parte suya.

Bueno, vaya a donde los otros señores y yo me encargaré de Albert - le despidió Lady Beagen.

Está bien, gracias - agradecido Sir Borthwick

Albert, tome éste jugo, le caerá bien, además si Candy lo ve sobre la mesita, podría tomarlo - refirió ella preocupada para que el rubio no opusiera pretextos.

Está bien... gracias y descanse que yo haré lo mismo - le informó, dándose el lujo de despedirse y mandarla hacer lo mismo.

Por supuesto...Carmenza, qué bueno que te veo, vigila que los Andley duerman y si sucede algo más por favor nos avisas, los señores estarán en el bar y yo estaré en mi camarote, ¿de acuerdo? - le solicitó encarecidamente.

Si Lady Beagen, pase usted y no se preocupe por nada - Carmenza la tranquilizó y la envío a descansar mientras ella se dirigió a la salita con el anillo de bordado.

 _ **inicio del flash back**_

¿Cómo está mi hijo, Sir Carnegie? - preguntó el Duque afligido dado que desde que se enteró y ayudó al Tribunal a arrestar a Pierre Lemarque, se decidió ser el padre que Terry nunca tuvo.

Terry salió bien de la operación Duque Grandchester, pero lo más importante es que usted no le haga notar que está preocupado, las lesiones de la espalda son la mayoría superficiales por lo que sólo una era peligrosa, pero está en su cuarto si quiere visitarlo... - le dio acceso.

Gracias - respondió Richard.

De nada, espero que usted comprenda que ha firmado un contrato con los Sires del Tribunal de Lyon - refirió Sir Carnegie cuando lo alcanzó.

Sí lo sé, además el Rey Jorge V nos gobierna a ambos y perderé mucho si no lo cumplo, pierda cuidado. Por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que esperaremos de Pierre y Emanuelle? - cuestionó Richard en ese momento.

Pierre seguirá encarcelado en su castillo y Emanuelle, la corona escocesa lo está buscando, lo que nos preocupa es que no hemos sabido nada de los Sires Andley, hace tan sólo unos días debieron llegar a Escocia y nada - informó Sir Carnegie.

¿Cuándo fue eso? - se detuvo Richard a preguntar.

Debieron llegar el día en que atacaron a Terry y no venían en el barco, pero de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Sir Campbell nos enteramos de que la señora Candice fue vista bajar en Lisboa, uno de los cargadores del almacén la vio y quien no reconocería el peinado y ojos verdes de lady Andley - asumió Sir Carnegie riendo por el comentario.

Y entonces... ¿están en España? - Richard quiso saber.

A estas alturas estarán llegando a Biarritz, lo extraño aquí es que nadie los haya visto, digo un matrimonio de melena rubia... - sugirió Sir Carnegie.

En Europa es de lo más normal... - soltó Richard.

Normal no lo creo, usted no conoce a Lady Andley y tomando en cuenta que tiene aproximadamente 15 años entrando a los 16 más - comentó Sir Carnegie.

¡Tan pequeña! - exclama Richard sin entenderlo.

Sí, pero entonces en ¿dónde están...? No lo sabemos, de cualquier forma hemos tenido noticias de que los Borthwick siguen en su casa de campo y que los agentes que apostamos en París, en Amiens y en Calais nos lo informarán - informó Sir Carnegie.

Sólo haré una pregunta... - pidió él.

¿Cuál? - preguntó Sir Carnegie.

¿Qué tan grande es ésta misión? - cuestionó Richard esperando que Sir Carnegie accediera a revelárselo.

Muy grande Duque, somos 53 clanes los que conformamos el Tribunal de Lyon, activos en este momento 9, pero los demás muy alertas, debido a que los Sires Andley son de los clanes más antiguos.

Otra pregunta, sí... me lo permite - Richard estaba ansioso debía de preguntarlo.

¿Por qué Lady Andley es tan importante para los escoceses? - lo hizo, por fin lo había preguntado lo que tanto temía escuchar.

Veo que Terry no le ha contado nada, Lady Candice no es una Andley, no pertenece a ese clan como tal... ella es... Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan, segunda al trono de Escocia - le informó absorbiendo cada extraño reproche y asombro de sus ojos.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Sabe usted lo que está diciendo? - le preguntó profusamente enojado.

Perfectamente - respondió Sir Carnegie.

Lady Borthwick ha tenido la misma reacción, no se preocupe lo tenemos todo cubierto, Lady Candice seguirá siendo Lady Andley hasta que nosotros decidamos que es suficiente, ¿me ha entendido? - le aclaró Sir Carnegie.

Perfectamente, es increíble, Emanuelle sería muy feliz si casara a Pierre con Lady Candice ¿verdad? - y seguí preguntando.

Sí, mucho de hecho, la dote es enorme, por eso debemos traerlos a Escocia lo más rápido posible - refirió Sir Carnegie entre preocupado y confuso.

Toc toc

Adelante - dio el permiso para que entraran.

¡Sir Carnegie, ha llegado este telegrama...! - Milton su cochero, entró y le dio el sobre.

Vamos, aprisa, dámelo, Duque vaya con Terry, lo está esperando - le pidió.

Pero... - Richard quiso saber de lo que se trataba.

Adelante ¡Vaya, increíble! Milton, venga, entregue esta nota a mi padre que fue con el médico, iré al teléfono de la oficina de telégrafos - avisó Sir Carnegie y le solicitó al cochero su ayuda.

Sí señor, enseguida - aceptó Milton, apresurándose a entrar al hospital.

En la oficina de telégrafos Sir Carnegie le solicitó al telegrafista le enlazara una llamada a Escocia, así que decidió informarle al Tribunal lo que sucedía.

Buenas tardes, esta Sir Campbell? - preguntó Abahinn.

Sí, ¿quién lo busca? - contestó Stewart.

Sir Abahinn Carnegie - respondió ella.

En un momento lo busco - respondió Stewart.

Gracias, Sir Campbell, los han encontrado, se dirigen al Canal de la Mancha bajo los nombres de Beth y Boid Borthwick y se encuentra acompañados de Beagen y Blaine Borthwick - informo Abahinn.

Los ¿Borthwick? No se supone que se les ordenó permanecer en su casa de campo de Roxburghshire - comentó él con asombro.

Sí Terry, me comentó que ustedes los visitaron, pero ¿cómo pudieron llegar hasta allá? ¿En menos de un mes? - vociferó Sir Carnegie.

¿Alguien debe de haberles avisado? Pero ¿quién más lo sabía? - cuestionó repetidamente Sir Campbell, preocupado, dando de vueltas cerca del teléfono.

No lo sé, alguien debe haberles avisado... - respondió pensativo. ¡Sé quién fue Sir Campbell! - rio divertido por ese acontecimiento.

¡Un problema más! ¿Tenemos espías? - preguntó Sir Campbell.

No, cómo cree, me refiero que mi padre pudo haberles recomendado que les pidieran a los Borthwick que los ayudase, digo, finalmente son los padres de Candice ¿no? - refirió Sir Carnegie.

Quizás, ¡qué bueno que me comunicaste esa noticia! Por otro lado, un agente de la guardia escocesa mandó un telegrama ésta mañana anunciando que traía un encargo de Sir Borthwick y que llegaría en un mes, ¿sabes de lo que habla? - cuestionó Sir Campbell.

No tengo la menor idea Sir Campbell - respondió Sir Carnegie.

Pues entonces, lo veremos cuando hayan llegado por aquí a Dover - advirtió Sir Campbell asegurando que era la única forma de llegar a Londres por París.

Sí señor, me despido. Manténgame informado, Sir Campbell - Abahinn le solicitó a Sir Campbell, ambos colgaron y mientras Sir Campbell se quedaba sentado en un diván, Sir Carnegie se dirigió al hospital.

Cuando Abahinn llegó al hospital, se encontró frente a la habitación de Terry, su padre se encontraba dentro, platicándole los pormenores con los Lemarque hasta que decidió entrar; la notica que les iba a dar a los Grandchester no les caería muy bien, sería difícil, como lo fue para él.

¡Terry amigo, saliste completo! - se burló él.

¡Hola Sir Carnegie! Mi padre me ha contado lo que sucedió con los Lemarque, si tan sólo supiéramos ¿dónde está Candice? - preguntó Terry.

Los Andleys han aparecido, están viajando hacia el canal de la Mancha con medio séquito de agentes de la corona - les comentó sonriéndole.

¿Hacia el Canal? ¿Cómo? - preguntó Richard, sorprendido.

Los Borthwick... los padres de Candice los han ayudado todo este tiempo - reiteró Abahinn.

Pero ¿cómo? Si hasta hace unas cuatro semanas los hemos visto - rectificó Terry.

No tengo ni idea, no sé cómo le hicieron para estar allá y con Candice, eso es algo que les preguntaremos más adelante por el momento andan en España - respondió Abahinn tratando de parecer sereno.

Padre, ¿ ir con Candice? - solicitó Terry, comenzando a levantarse.

¡No sabes de lo que hablas Terry! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Tendríamos que cabalgar día y noche! ¡La herida aun no se cierra! - exclamó Richard asustado.

¡No dejaré a Candice sola! ¡Emanuelle aún anda suelto y podría hacerle cualquier cosa! - vociferó alcanzando el guardarropa.

Para eso está Albert y Blaine - recordó Abahinn.

¡Es insuficiente, los dos deben estar bien y de eso me aseguraré! - advirtió Terry.

¡No seas necio, Terry! - advirtió su padre.

Y ¿tú padre? ¡No seas necio también! ¡Nadie me detendrá! ¡Qué no entiendes! ¡Es Candice o Albert...! - refirió Terry, sin advertir lo que en realidad pasaba, la noticia no le caería bien a nadie.

O - expresó Abahinn, sembrando otra opción.

¿O? ¿Qué quieres decir con o? - ambos Grandchester quisieron saber lo que sucedía.

O el niño que viene en camino... - soltó de pronto.

¿Cual niño Abahinn? - Terry caminó como pudo hasta él.

Parece ser que Candice está en cinta - contó Abahinn.

¿En cinta? ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, es natural, Dios mío, con mucha más razón debo ir - se apresuró a cambiarse.

¡Terry! ¡Pero qué terco eres! - vocifero su padre.

¡De dónde lo habré heredado! - rezongó el chico, sonriéndole.

¡Está bien, vamos! - accedió al final Richard.

Yo dije que iría - soltó Terry haciendo sonreír a Abahinn cuando le guiño un ojo.

Y no te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya tan fácilmente, la herida podría abrirse y eso si que traería un problema para ti, así que vamos - le ayudó deslizándole el pantalón por una de las piernas.

Pero... - protestó el hijo.

He dicho que vamos y si no accedes no irás - le recordó cuando deslizaba la otra pierna.

¡Está bien...! - refutó él.

Bueno con esto resuelto, yo me voy a la casa, si sucede algo me avisarán cuando partan - cuestionó Abahinn divertido por lo que veía.

Por supuesto, Abahinn - ambos castaños sonrieron y se despidieron.

¡Hasta pronto! - se despidió Abahinn.

¡Hasta pronto! - ahora fue el turno de ambos castaños.

Candice, sí, eso debo hacer, olvidarte, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo debo decirle a mi corazón que ya no podrás pertenecerle? Pensé que me dolería menos si lo compartía con Terry, pero no, no duele menos, duele más porque lejos de parecer asombrado, pensaría que se enojaría. Candice ¿cómo te irá con la maternidad? ¿Te verás más bella? - se preguntó, recargándose sobre la pared y pensando en lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Toc toc

Toc toc

¡Un momento ya van, esperen! - pidió Stewart.

¡Rápido! - urgieron los mas allegados a la puerta, que no toleraban el sonido.

¡Buen día, señorita! - saludó cuando abrió la puerta.

¡Buenos días...! - lo saludó una señorita que cayó delante de él.

Señorita ¿le pasa algo? - le preguntó

¡Albert, Albert ayúdenlo! - soltó ella, entre quejidos y resoplos antes de que se desmayara por momentos. la herida que tenía en el costado la traicionaba a momentos..

¡Señorita...! ¡Alguien ayúdenme! - pidió Stewart, al ver que ella ya no lo escuchaba más.

¿Qué sucede Stewart? - se acercó

No lo sé esta señorita ha tocado insistentemente y menciona a algún Albert - refiere Stewart colocando su cabeza en su rodilla para que descanse.

¡Señorita, Señorita...! - le hablaban moviéndola un poco.

Albert Andley... nos... - apenas hubo dicho Andley, ambos hombres se sorprendieron.

¿Andley, qué ha pasado? Stewart ve por algunos miembros y manda a algunos guardias a seguir el rastro de sangre que ha dejado la señorita, ¡ahora! - hubo dicho Sir Clawdell, poniendo atención a las ropas ensangrentadas de la chica.

Sí señor - Stewart acató la orden al pie de la letra.

Albert Andley...nos atacaron en... - intentó hablar, pero volvió a desmayarse.

¿En donde señorita? ¿Su nombre? - preguntó nuevamente Sir Clawdell.

Carmenza ... nos atacaron en Glasgow... mi señora, está herida... - volvió a informar cuando despertó después de unos minutos.

¿Quién es su señora? ¿Lady Beagen o Lady Candice? - preguntó él.

Lady Candice está herida... - informó rápidamente y al cerrar los ojos ya no volvió a abrirlos más.

Mientras en otro lugar...

¡Señor por piedad, ayúdeme! - una persona se acercó a la reja del jardín de una mansión en Edimburgo.

Ve ¿qué sucede allá George? Ve ¿qué quiere ese señor? - pidió la señora Elroy.

Sí madame Elroy, en un momento voy - George se apresuró a llegar a la reja, observando que aquel hombre venia encorvado.

Por favor, por favor... - el hombre se dejó caer apenas hubo abierto George.

Señor ¿qué quiere...? Señor, ¿qué le sucede? Madame Elroy, venga aprisa, el señor se ha desmayado - refiere George, analizando el rostro de aquel hombre.

Voy, espera un momento, George ¿quién es? - pregunta la matrona.

No lo sé madame, ¿me ayuda? Está cubierto hasta la cabeza - George comienza a quitarle la ropa que trae en la cabeza y ambos se quedan estupefactos.

Espera... un momento, es... - dice la señora Elroy.

Es el señor... - George apenas puede emitir un susurro y no alcanza a terminar la oración.

Tía ¿qué sucede? - alguien le pregunta a la matrona, haciendo que ambos se vuelvan y regresen el rostro al hombre.

George, ¡no puede ser! Sí William es este hombre, ¿dónde está Candice? - le pregunta a su fiel mano derecha... quién aún no sale de su asombro.

Entre Glasgow y Edimburgo, cerca de un puente.

¡Por piedad, ayúdenme! ¡Aaaayyyy! ¡Alguien que me ayude! - una voz pedía ayuda. Aún no nazcas mi niño, aún no es tu tiempo, por favor no nazcas, por favor quédate en mi vientre, ¡aaaayyyy! - esa voz se repetía, pidiendo a Dios que no la fuera a abandonar en ese paraje desértico y menos que el hombre que la había atacado la encontrase de nueva cuenta.

Continuará...


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXX**

El viaje por el Canal de la Mancha fue de lo más placentero, Candy se había recuperado gracias a los cuidados de sus padres, por lo que Albert parecía menos preocupado ahora. Los días posteriores fueron de descanso y sobretodo un rica ingesta de verduras y pescado. Candy un día quiso pescar en medio del mar, así que se lo propuso a Richard, siendo que él se negaba porque no en cualquier lado iban a encontrar peces, pero Candy le insistió tanto que Richard no tuvo de otra que aceptar por lo que Richard se puso a buscar una caña entre los pasajeros encontrando una con un miembro de la orquesta. Dos días después, Candy se encontraba insistente y emocionada cuando esa mañana el Duque Grandchester le había avisado que ya tenían una caña disponible y que le enseñaría. Todos en el comedor que estaba en el balcón de los camarotes se quedaron estupefactos y sobre todo cuando Richard sonriente le pedía _"permiso"_ a su esposo para seguir con la empresa. Albert se lo concedió, entonces Richard invitó a Candice a que lo siguiera a la proa con la caña en mano mientras ella llevaba los señuelos.

Candy se asomó por la baranda y vio que algunos peces nadaban alrededor del barco, así que se fijó como Richard lo hacía, ella se dispuso a aprender cómo lanzar la caña y vio a Richard cuando ya había lanzado, la recargó en el filo de la proa y se alejó a recostarse en un diván de descanso que se encontraban cerca de ahí, tomando un periódico y comenzando a leer; lo que causó extrañeza a la rubia que lo veía extrañada por esa acción.

Este disculpe..., ¿no debemos vigilar que piquen los peces Duque Grandchester? - preguntó Candice.

Sí claro Candice, pero tenemos que esperar y por favor quítame lo de Duque, en estos momentos no creo que quieras mencionar esa palabra - solicita el hombre.

Tiene razón Richard y lo de los ¿peces? - mencionó preocupada.

Lo de los peces debemos darle su tiempo, picarán cuando así lo crean oportuno, ¿alguna vez has pescado? - cuestionó el hombre mayor.

Sí, de muy pequeña con Annie, pero lo hicimos tan mal que nos llevó la corriente del rio... no se asuste, fuimos rescatadas por el padre de Annie porque si no, la Hermana María y la Señorita Ponny nos hubieran retado y eso suponiendo que sobreviviéramos... - contó la rubia haciendo que Richard se sintiera extraño por tan vehemente explicación.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando la caña de Richard comenzó a moverse de la punta hacia abajo, así que cuando Candy la vio corrió hasta ella y comenzó a gritar.

¡Ya picó, Richard ya picó! - gritó emocionada ella.

¿Qué sucede allí? - se preguntaron algunos de los pasajeros que se arremolinaron detrás de ellos.

¡Calma Candy, veamos! - comenzó a decir Richard ansioso por Candice que gritaba de la emoción.

Mira, ya picó ¿verdad? ¡Ya picó! ¡Vamos Richard, apúrate! - le dijo ansioso.

¿Qué sucede Albert? - le preguntó su suegro al rubio.

Candice está sacando de quicio a Richard - le respondió observándolos a lo lejos.

¿Por qué? ¿Con qué cosa? - preguntó él preocupado viendo hacia donde se oía el bullicio.

La está enseñando a pescar... - Albert no se resistió a sonreír, es más a reír

¿Pescar? ¿En la proa? ¡Nunca habrá peces ahí! ¡Y menos en ésta zona del Canal! - espetó él preocupado.

Pues creo que si los hay, sólo que Richard es más calmado y Candice, bueno Candice se emociona con ello - respondió observando que el padre de Candy comenzó a cambiar el rostro de uno muy preocupado a uno muy sonriente imaginando como lo hartaba Candice.

Eso lo sé, pero no me quejo de ello - respondió al final.

¿En serio? - preguntó ella.

Sir Borthwick ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hay tan algarabía allí en la cubierta de la proa? - pregunta Lady Beagen.

Tu hija Lady Beagen... - responde Sir Borthwick.

¿Qué ha hecho? - pregunta preocupada.

Nada, de hecho el que padece en estos momentos es Richard, pero no creemos que se desespere tanto - responde Albert.

Eso es lo que crees Albert, mi padre es poco tolerante - llega Terry diciéndoles esto.

¿Lo crees? - pregunta el rubio.

Richard, Richard, ¡vamos jale, jale! ¿Necesita ayuda? - le cuestionó ella al ver que Richard luchaba con el pez.

No Candice, calma, tenga calma, sólo debemos de jalar un poco - respondió Richard.

¡Bravo Richard! Mira ahí se ve la cabeza, es enormeeee...! ¿Por qué Albert no está aquí? ¡Cierto! ¡Albert, voy por él! ¡Albertttt, Albertttt, ve eso, veeee eso! - gritó a todo pulmón Candy, emocionada y llegó hasta él corriendo.

Con su permiso voy con Candice antes de que todo el barco se entere de quiénes somos - respondió acercándose lentamente.

Albert, ven, vamos, Richard ha pescado un pescadito, pero así - le enseñó el tamaño del pez.

Candice eso no es un pescadito, ¡está muy grande! - exclamó Albert.

Bueno pero es un pez, ¿sabes cuánto tiene que no veo uno? Bueno, ¡que no veo como lo pescan...! - dijo Candice, emocionada con ello.

¡Ay mi amor...! ¡Pero bien que te los comes! - exclamó Albert riéndose de ella.

Bueno ¿vamos a ir? - cuestionó ella.

Sí mi amor, vamos - la acompañó. ¡Richard que buena pesca has tenido! ¡Te felicito! - animoso el rubio lo felicitó.

Y ¿cómo no voy a tenerla si tu esposa es muy... animada? - terminó de decirlo viéndola de reojo como acariciaba con el índice la piel del pez.

¡Es su admiradora! ¡Creo que Candy ha encontrado a un amigo que la hará divertirse en este viaje! - soltó el rubio haciéndolo sonreír.

¿Crees que ese amigo sobreviva? - le preguntó Richard regresándole la broma.

Tendrás que hacerlo Richard, ella no te dejara en paz ni un minuto - le aseguró Albert burlón.

Tiene razón Albert, papá, Candice suele ser muy persuasiva por eso es una Tarzán con pecas, suele ser muy entrometida - le aseguró Terry a su padre.

¡Hey ustedes, dejen pasar a Richy con el pescadito! - los retó Candy intentando que no le robaran la atención del Duque.

¿Richy? - cuestionaron todos e incluida Lady Beagen.

Así me dice desde hace diez minutos... - refutó él sonrojándose.

Pescadito? - cuestionó Terry mofándose.

¡Déjala, ya se lo explique y perderás el tiempo si la corriges! - mencionó mencionó Albert.

¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Alguien sabe que le haremos a éste pez? - preguntó Richard.

¡Claro, comérnoslo! - sugirió Terry.

Buena idea, pero antes tenemos que tomarnos una foto - sugirió Candice más que emocionada.

¡Foto, claro, voy por el fotógrafo! - decidió huir el Duque.

A ver Candy, ven - le pidió Lady Beagen con amor.

¿Qué pasa Lady Beagen? - preguntó Candy sin dejar de ver al pescadito que se encontraba aún sostenido por el anzuelo.

Es hora de tu siesta - refirió la preocupada madre.

¡Tan pronto! - respondió Candice desinflándose.

Si, vamos - la apuró para que dejara a los caballeros hacer lo que quisieran y que no estuvieran atados a sus deseos.

Y mi ¿foto? - preguntó ella.

Lady Beagen, deje que le tomemos la foto y se irá a descansar después - intercedió Sir Borthwick.

Por favor - suplicó la rubia con la manos juntas.

Por favor - suplicaron los demás haciendo que ella riera por la suplica en coro.

¡Ah está bien pero solo para la foto...! - Lady Beagen terminó accediendo.

Sí de acuerdo para la foto, papá ¿qué esperas? - exclamó Terry.

Albert - lo llamó su suegro.

Dígame sir Borthwick - respondió el rubio y se acercó a su suegro.

Creo que Richard será de gran diversión para Candy - aseguró Sir Borthwick colocándose a su lado.

¡Eso veo, Richard está asustado! - soltó una carcajada.

¿Debería de hacerlo? - cuestionó Sir Borthwick.

Eso no se lo digas a Richard, puede asustarlo - respondió Albert divertido.

Jijiji eso es lo que tratamos de hacer - aseguró Sir Borthwick.

Sr. Boid, me disculpa - de pronto se acercó Mickael, el médico.

Sí Dr. Mickael, ¿se le ofrece algo? - preguntó él.

¿Puedo hablar con usted? - cuestionó él observando cómo Sir Borthwick miraba al rubio.

Por supuesto, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Albert un poco preocupado.

Sí y no, bien, podemos caminar, quiero preguntarle una cosa - respondió el médico.

Adelante - accedió Albert.

Recuerda lo del alza de azúcar de su esposa, bien, resulta que no tiene eso, sino al contrario, debe de tener reservas siempre a la mano, lejos de la alza es una baja, hay que tener cuidado con la energía que gasta - respondió Mickael sintiéndose absurdo.

Ah eso, usted sabe que mi esposa es muy joven y cada cosa que se le ocurre... - respondió Albert encarándolo.

No me refería a esa energía, me he enterado que Lady Beagen la tiene en una dieta especial, me refiero a la intimidad, dígame, sus encuentros han sido frecuentes - preguntó él viéndolo de frente.

¡Ah eso! Sí. bueno, es complicado... desde que nos enteramos que estaba en cinta, Candy ha estado muy, pero muy interesada en mí - respondió él con pena.

Eso es bueno, pero tenemos que saber por qué es que ha estado durmiendo mucho - refirió Mickael.

Bien, según sé, es de familia, su mama fue así - informó el rubio.

Es poco probable, de cualquier manera es mejor que se le den dulces en cualquier hora del día, por la intimidad, procure posiciones en las que ella no se esfuerce mucho, me entiende? - pregunto el médico incomodando al rubio.

Por supuesto - respondió él sabiendo de antemano que ella no accedería totalmente.

Lo veré después señor Boid - Mickael se despidió.

Hasta pronto, doctor - se despidió Albert y caminó hacia su suegro.

¿Sucede algo, Albert? - quiso saber el padre de la rubia.

Si, Candy no tiene alza de azúcar sino al contrario, no podemos delimitarla, así que el médico sugiere que se le de una generosa cantidad de azúcar al día por el desgaste - refirió Albert ocultando la impetuosa necesidad de Candy de ser amada cada noche desde que se había quedado en cinta, sin quejarse porque él también lo disfrutaba.

De acuerdo, se lo hare saber a mi esposa - Sir Borthwick captó el mensaje.

Albert, ven tomate una foto con nosotros - animó a su esposo que se sintió jalado por la rubia.

Permiso - solicitó el rubio a sus suegros.

Pase usted Sir Andley - respondieron ambos, observando el animo de su hija.

Me alegra ver a Candy tan contenta - aseguró Lady Beagen.

Pero a que precio Lady Beagen - respondió Sir Borthwick.

Ella es sencillamente formidable... - puntualizó Lady Beagen.

Lo es - afirmó su padre.

Así como la pesca fue algo muy interesante, también lo tuvo que ser el criquet, el juego de pelota, el teatro con Clint y Puppet como actores, las resbaladillas improvisadas, los juegos en el comedor y un sin fin actividades que liberaban el estrés de todos, bueno de casi todos.

Continuará...

P.D. Hola chicas, yo iba a subirlo en unos días, pero les comento que tendré que ausentarme por unos días por cuestiones de trabajo ya que debo entregar un guión para el jueves y no lo he comenzado a escribir por devanarme el seso con Terry y Pasión Africana, así que mejor les subo éste pedacito y cuando me desocupe retomo Pasión Africana y Terry. Gracias por su comprensión.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo XXXI

Richard se encontraba desayunando en la terraza de su camarote y esperaba a su hijo para que lo acompañara, por supuesto que Terry desde hacía ya unos meses atrás el insomnio que hasta ese entonces le aquejaba se había escabullido por la ventana, por lo cual ahora quería recuperar aquello que no había dormido, como esa mañana en la que no podía creer lo que encontró, a su padre desayunando sin él y además con una carta en la mano y soltando una carcajada tras otra.

¿Qué pasa papá? ¿De qué tanto te ríes? - quiso saber su hijo extrañado al ver que últimamente eso es lo que más hacia.

Es Candy, ¡recuerdas que ayer jugábamos con Clint y Puppet al patinaje! Pues figúrate, es la hora que Clint no puede tocar el agua pues le salen muchas burbujas, creo que definitivamente ese jabón que utilizó era concentrado - terminando de decir eso, comenzó a reírse hasta que de los ojos le salieron lágrimas.

¡Pobre Clint! Espera, dijiste ¿patinar? ¿Sobre jabón? Y ella ¿no se golpeó? Papá ¿cómo pudiste permitir esas ideas de Candice? ¡Es muy inconsciente, sólo deja que Albert se entere...! - le advirtió el castaño en son de reprimenda.

Sí, ella comenzó con la idea, pero tomamos todas las precauciones, Albert dijo que él la cuidaría - le informó.

¿Albert le secundó la idea? ¡Increíble! - Terry sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Pues sí, además él, créeme que no quería desafiarla, ¡qué tal si le iba peor...! - se burló de Albert.

Solamente ustedes dos se entienden... ¿papá? - lo llamó volteando el rostro cuando ya se iba.

Sí Terry, espera, ahora sí, dime - respondió éste a su llamado cuando le oyó y había dejado la carta sobre la mesa para ponerle atención.

¡Tú no eras así hasta hace dos semanas! - exclamó el castaño menor.

Bueno hijo, Candy es... especial - admitió Richard.

Lo sé, te lo dije, ella era especial y a ti te ha cambiado la vida - reconoció Terry, muy alegre.

Nunca conocí a una chica como ella, vaya ni tu madre era así, digo Eleonor era aventurera, pero Candy es aventurera y lo que le sigue, estupendamente bien Terrence, es una chica fuera de serie - informó Richard emocionado.

Lo sé papá, lástima que no me le declaré a tiempo... - refirió el joven haciendo un chasquido con la boca.

Terrence...- su padre le entendió y levantándose se acercó a él para darle su apoyo.

¿Qué más dice la carta? - quiso saber Terry, cambiando el tema.

¿Aún la amas? - preguntó su padre, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Bueno, sí, pero también la aman otros hombres... ah sí, ahí donde la ves, es una chica afortunada, tiene a medio tribunal detrás de ella, pero... - Terry tenía que seguir, a veces se preguntaba si dejaría de doler. Se imaginaba si el hijo que llevaba en el vientre fuese suyo, hoy sería muy joven, pero sería un padre feliz.

Ella sólo tiene ojos y amor por William, ¡recuérdalo - le dijo Richard a su hijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Sí papá, me he dado cuenta - contestó irónico.

Vamos Terry, tú sabías que eso podría pasar, ¿quiénes más están enamorados de ella? - Richard tenía que preguntar.

Lo estuvo Anthony, lo está Archie y Stear Cornwell, los niños del Hogar de Ponny, Sir Carnegie, Stephan... ¡somos muchos! - respondió el castaño apesumbrado.

Vamos hijo, por algo haces esto y por algo decidiste ayudarlos, ¿no es cierto? La carta dice que me traerá una sorpresa después del desayuno aunque me pregunto, ¿en qué otra actividad me meterá ahora? - se preguntó así mismo.

Pues en otra muy entretenida, mira ahí viene Lady Beagen - refirió Terry cuando vio que se dirigía hacia ellos la madre de Candy.

Duque Grandchester, bueno días, ¡qué bueno que lo encuentro! Lady Candice no podrá venir a verlo después del desayuno

¿Sucede algo Lady Beagen? ¡Buenos días...! - saludaron los hombres.

Candice amaneció indispuesta - refirió Lady Beagen.

¿Qué es lo que pasa en realidad? - preguntó Terry al observar cómo Lady Beagen no lo miraba realmente.

¡Terrence! No seas descortés. Le pido una dispensa por la actitud de mi hijo - se disculpó Richard reprendiendo con la mirada a su vástago.

No se preocupe, entiendo que quiera saber, sólo es que se ha levantado muy temprano y no deja de llorar, creo que está muy sensible, algo ha de haber pasado, pero no quiere decir nada - terminó Lady Beagen.

¿Quiere que la vaya a ver? ¡Quizás conmigo se abra un poco más! - exclamó Richard.

Pero está desayunando Duque, no me atrevería a interrumpirlo... - comentó Lady Beagen apenada.

El desayuno puede esperar, digo de cualquier forma no tengo hambre. ¿Ya le avisó al médico? - le preguntó Richard.

Sí, en éstos momentos ya debe estar en su camarote - afirmó Lady Beagen.

En el camarote de Candice y Albert, todos estaban enfadado con la rubia, pero eso sí su padre, afuera del camarote daba vueltas interminables.

¿Qué sucede, Sir Borthwick? - preguntó Lady Beagen, al verlo inquieto.

¡Maldición! Perdón, pero nadie se fijó en eso, te lo juro que Albert la cuidó en demasía - profirió su esposo.

¿Por qué dices eso, Sir Borthwick? - ella quiso saber.

Candice toleró toda la noche una cortada en la pantorrilla y ni ella misma sabe ¿cómo se la hizo? - se cuestionó y enfadó consigo mismo.

De pronto...

¡Vete Albert, no te quiero aquí! - Candy gritó enfurecida, sacándolo de su camarote y Albert tropezando con la entrada.

Pero Candy... espera... - pidió él sin entender la actitud de su esposa.

¡Te odio! ¡Vete de aquí! - se volvió a oír cuando ella le azotó la puerta en las narices.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron todos al rubio.

¡Tiene un berrinche, eso es lo que sucede! ¡Es una chiquilla! - profirió él enfurecido.

Pero ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó Terry extrañado por la perorata de su amigo.

Mickael la está reprendiendo y porque acepté que habíamos tenido la culpa por no revisarla bien, me echó de nuestro camarote, además... - se detuvo.

Además... ¿qué? - quiso saber Richard.

Creo que también mencioné algo de que la tendría amarrada a esa cama si seguía portándose como lo hacía hasta ese momento... - comentó mientras su voz se iba apagando.

Pues con razón te echó, no has aprendido nada Sir Andley, espera que cambiara de opinión - le dijo Richard, enojado.

Pero Richard... - quiso intervenir y él no lo dejó.

Basta hombre, hablaré con ella apenas salga el médico. Ve a tomar el fresco y regresa en media hora - le pidió él.

Está bien, pero esos berrinches tienen que cesar - profirió el rubio sin darse cuenta enfrente de quién lo decía.

William Albert Andley esas no son formas de criticar a una dama y menos si es mi hija - Sir Borthwick perdió el control de sus emociones.

Pues debería de retarla usted también, ¿de dónde sacará esos moditos? - cuestionó el rubio encarando a su suegro.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir? - increpó Sir Borthwick, enfadado.

¡Oh no, ustedes dos no van a pelear! Usted tiene que ir a refrescarte y usted Sir Borthwick acompáñeme. William cuando regrese pasé a mi camarote por mí, que tengo que aclararle algunas cosas - dijo Lady Beagen, enfadada retirándose del brazo de su marido.

Sí Lady Beagen, permiso - Albert se fue por su lado.

Mickael ¿cómo la encontraste? - cuestionó Terry preocupado.

Tuve que suturarle la herida con seis puntos, si me preguntas ¿cómo aguantó el dolor? ¡No lo sé! Pero si lo toleró bastante bien, le he dado un té de belladona, espero que con eso duerma un poco, vendré en dos días a revisarle la herida. Carmenza tiene las indicaciones de los remedios, ¿de acuerdo? - contó y cuestionó ella.

Sí Mickael y gracias por todo - agradeció el vástago de Richard.

De nada, es un placer servirles, permiso - solicitó permiso a Richard.

Bueno, regreso del campo de batalla en unos minutos... - comentó Richard.

Sí papá yo te espero aquí - como por precaución Terry quiso esperarlo.

Toc, toc

¡Hola Candy! ¿Puedo pasar? - solicitó Richard con cautela asomándose por la puerta.

¡Snif, hola Richard! ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella quitándose las lágrimas del rostro.

Me enteré de lo sucedido y cuando vine a verte, me encontré con que ustedes dos se estaban peleando, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - cuestionó Richard entrando al camarote.

No Richard, pero pasa... - la rubia lo invitó amablemente.

¿Qué te pasa Candice? ¿El embarazo te pone mal? - le preguntó a la rubia sonriéndole.

¡No lo sé! ¡Te juro que no me di cuenta de la herida! Albert que se pone a decirme que soy irresponsable, estoy harta que me quiera cuidar hasta porque pasa la hormiga en el piso, ¿de qué te ríes? - cuestionó Candy al ver que con cada reproche el sonreía sin poder ocultarlo.

¿Nunca te has peleado con Albert? No sé, por algún ¿desacuerdo? - cuestionó Richard.

No... ahora que lo dices, nunca habíamos discutido - le dijo Candy, recordando si eso era cierto.

Ya veo, mira Candice, a las mujeres, el estar en cinta las pone en ocasiones muy sensibles y de mal humor, es normal y si hay tensión entre ustedes pues se dan más los conflictos, ¿me entiendes? ¿Tú amas a William? - le preguntó rápidamente.

Sí, sólo que a veces... ¡me exaspera! No quiere divertirse, así como tú lo haces - menciona la rubia.

No es eso hasta hace dos semanas era diez veces más como él y veme, ahora espero cada día para una nueva aventura - responde Richard emocionado.

¿Por qué Albert no puede ser como tú? - cuestiona Candy bostezando.

Es como tú pequeña Candy, sólo que está preocupado porque aparentemente tú no te cuidas y así puedes perder a tu hijo, eso sería una desagradable noticia para él, ¿comprendes? - le explicó el castaño y comenzó a acercarse a ella para tomarle la mano.

¡Sí sigue cuidándome, me va a exasperar! - responde ella aún con rabia.

Te cuida porque los ama, Candy. ¿O quieres que tu hijo sea huérfano? - él no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Candy era, pero cuando ella bajó el rostro al oír esas palabras le dio una idea de cuánto le dañaba esa pregunta.

Richard... - dijo Candy en apenas un susurro.

¡Ah ya veo! ¿Eso aún duele? - preguntó aunque no quería hacerlo, se obligó a serenarse lo más que pudo.

Ayer... ayer soñé que mi hijo nacía y yo, yo no estaba ahí y Albert nos abandonaba... - respondió con un hilo de voz.

¡Ven Candy, eso no pasará! Tuviste una pesadilla, sólo fue eso - le dijo, esperando que ella entendiera todo.

Se veía tan real, el último sueño que tuvo Albert se hizo realidad y me hizo preguntarme: ¿eso fue lo que en realidad pasó conmigo? Mis padres me cuidaban tanto que cuando nací ¿ya no me quisieron? Me dolió que me abandonaran, que aunque nunca me faltó amor y cariño, los necesitaba a ellos - respondió Candice viendo hacia adelante, como siempre lo hizo.

Sólo fue un sueño, ¿por qué crees que estamos aquí? Nosotros te vamos a proteger con todo cuando lleguemos a Londres, lo sabes ¿verdad? - Richard quería transmitirle seguridad, pero ni él sabía que sucedería.

¡Tengo tanto miedo...! - exclamó la rubia, abrazándose a sí misma.

¡William lo tiene más! Candice, tú sabes que te ama... - volvió a repetirlo.

Y yo a él, pero a veces siento que no me comprende - explica Candice.

Eso es porque él ya no tiene tu edad y en ocasiones no sabe como sobrellevar tu falta de experiencia - intentó explicarle.

Pero él ¡lo sabía y nunca le importó! - reprochó Candice, observando Richard que eso estaría muy complicado.

Bueno, no me refería a la intimidad Candy, creo que lo que quiere Albert es que no te guíes por la inmadurez, pero eso sería como si quisiera conocimientos avanzados de medicina cuando tu apenas estudiaste para enfermera - supuso rápidamente.

Me pide demasiado... - exclama con tristeza.

Sí te pide demasiado, pero para eso puedes hablar con él, decirle cómo te sientes... - sugirió Richard, se sentía como si se le acabaran las opciones.

¡Lo haré Richard! - respondió Candy con un bostezo y por fin se quedo dormida sobre su pecho.

¡Vaya soy bueno en esto y no lo sabía! - dijo Richard, sonriendo y haciendo que ella se recostara en su almohada para dormir, después salió y se encontró con Terry y Albert hablando.

¿Qué pasó? - cuestionó Albert.

Nada William, sólo son cosas del embarazo, pero cuando despierta habla con ella. Los espero en mi camarote a todos, debemos hablar - le pidió a Albert haciendo que tanto Terry como Albert se miraran extrañados.

Sí papá, enseguida te alcanzo - respondió Terry observando cómo se retiraba.

Los veo después... - dijo Richard desapareciendo de ahí.

Mientras Terry reunía a los demás, Carmenza se encontraba cuidando a Candice y Mickael revisaba la herida del Dr. Pereyra que se resistía a sanar.

¿Para qué quería vernos Sir Borthwick, sucede algo? - preguntó Albert con precaución dado que de la forma en que los observaba lo ponía nervioso.

¿Cuándo iban a decirme que Candice es adoptada por los Andley? - preguntó Richard muy serio.

Pensé que lo sabia Duque Grandchester - respondió Albert sorprendido.

¿No te lo había dicho, papá? - cuestionó Terry.

No, nadie lo hizo. William, sé que eso no es un secreto para nadie, pero ella me lo ha contado todo por partes y hoy me lo contó todo - comenzó a explicar.

¿A qué se refiere, Richard? - preguntó Albert.

Candice ha soñado en repetidas ocasiones que su hijo nace y ella no está y usted las abandona... - refiere Richard a Albert.

¡Candice... pero eso no es cierto! - exclamó el rubio comprendiendo el por qué de su actitud.

El que sea huérfana está influyendo y mucho... - siguió relatando Richard.

Como yo lo veo, le tienen que decir la verdad... - espetó asustando a más de uno.

No podemos, el Tribunal nos advirtió que ella no podía saber nada por su seguridad - espetó Lady Beagen.

Algo debemos de hacer, ya sé, hablar todos con ella - refirió Richard.

Y ¿qué le vamos a decir? Candy tus padres viven, eso va a ser un desastre... - dijo Terry.

Por supuesto que no, pero podemos hacer que entienda cuanto nos interesa que ella se cuide - explicó Sir Borthwick.

Claro como dijo Albert, te amarraré a la cama, si es necesario - se burló Terry.

Basta Terry, eso no nos ayuda - le pidieron que dejase de hacer bromas.

Alto, alto, ni tú le vas a decir nada ni ustedes lo van a tomar a broma - espetó Lady Beagen.

William tienes que amarla como ella es y no me refiero ni a lo sentimental ni a lo carnal, eso es asunto de ustedes dos y tampoco tomes al pie de la letra lo que te diré, no tengo cara para ponerme como un ejemplo en relaciones, pero no cometas los mismo errores que ves en mí, en relación con la madre de Terry. Candice es como es, una chiquilla que apenas sabe de un matrimonio, de lo que pasa entre los dos, del por qué la cuidas tanto; no se lo impongas, enséñale que es por su bien, le pides actitudes de una mujer educada y con cierta experiencia que no tiene y si así la elegiste para ser tu esposa, pues no le exijas tanto, tu decidiste amarla con sus tiernos 15 años, ella no puede dejar de hacer berrinches y ser testaruda cuando no es más que una niña - explicó Richard.

Tiene razón, Sir Borthwick - asintió Albert.

Habla con ella, sólo hazlo hasta que se despierte, las mujeres tienen transformaciones ilógicas cuando están en cinta - explicó el adusto hombre.

De acuerdo y gracias por todo Sir Borthwick, permiso - Albert se retiró, pensándolo detenidamente.

¡Jóvenes! - resolvió decir Richard.

Tiempo después de caminar por todo el barco, Albert se dirigió a su camarote, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la tina con agua fría, ahí se tranquilizó, dormitó por algún tiempo y después se levantó tranquilamente, secó su cuerpo, su cabello y más tarde se colocó el pantalón de la pijama para después darse cuenta que la camisa no se encontraba ahí donde la había dejado. Así que se dispuso a caminar hacia la cama, se dio cuenta también de que había encontrado la camisa, Candice la tenia puesta, él se metió entre las sábanas, tomando la cabeza de su esposa y dejándola sobre su brazo para después colocarle su mano entre las suyas. Habían pasado dos horas en las que pensaba todo lo que había ocurrido cuando de pronto, Candy emitió un suspiro y un susurro, el cual le dijo todo lo que quería saber.

Anthony y yo te amamos Albert - susurró en medio de un suspiro.

Él también había soñado a un niño parecido a Anthony y sí, a él tampoco le disgustaba que llevara el nombre de su sobrino, si fuera niño le pondría ese nombre, si fuera niña...ese era otro cantar, a él le hubiese gustado llamarla Rosemary, pero a Candy cómo le gustaría llamarla, se preguntó. Eso luego lo discutiría con Candy y por lo pronto debían de dormir, ya mañana sería otro día.

Mientras en Inglaterra...

Buenas noches Duque Lemarque, aún no hemos encontrado pistas sobre Lady y Sir Andley - le comentó su espía al Duque Lemarque.

Díganme algo que no sepa, creo que les pago para que me den buenas noticias, no malas - refirió el duque molesto.

Hacemos todo lo posible... - comenzó a decir el espia.

Pues yo no veo que eso sea así, el barco en el que venían de África no llegó con ellos y ¿pretenden que crea que tuvo cinco destinos más? Quiero saber dónde está Lady Andley y espero que usted señor no me quede mal porque si no le pasará lo que usted sabe... - terminó de explicar las circunstancias.

No señor, haré todo lo posible por averiguarlo - respondió él tragando en seco..

Lady Candice tan exquisita como escurridiza, pero te juro que cuando te encuentre, ni el Rey V podrá reconocerte... - susurró una amenaza.

Mientras en Edimburgo...

¡Ve hay alguien ahí, yo oí una voz, mamá ven, vamos, apresúrate...! ¡Es una chica, está herida! - exclamó un niño yendo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, debajo de un puente.

¡Ayuda por favor, mi bebé! - exclamó la mujer cuando el chico se acercaba.

Señora... ¿qué tiene? - pregunta el chico ansioso al ver el dolor de la señora.

¡Vamos, ve por la carreta, nos llevaremos a ésta chica, parece que dará a luz...! - la madre apresura a su hijo y parte de su fondo es arrancado para ponerle un trapo húmedo sobre la frente, tratando de limpiarle el rostro.

Pero mamá ¿cómo la llevaremos? - preguntó el chico cuando la hubieron levantado.

Dios proveerá, hijo, apresúrate, hay que mudarla de ropas porque ese bebé no puede venir en esas condiciones... - asegura la señora, luego de hacer que parezca como si ellos dos pudieran con la enferma y cuando la termina de limpiar, la acuesta sobre algo de pasto seco y lejos del arroyo en el que había caído. Después comienza a buscarle heridas y lo que encuentra la deja asombrada, un papel que dice:

 _Soy esposa de Terrence Grandchester, mi nombre es Blanca Grandchester, si me encuentra ayúdeme, no le diga a nadie quién soy, la casa de seguridad es la Mansión de los Grandchester en Edimburgo, lléveme ahí y será bien recompensado._

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Aguarde señora, la ayudaré! Tiene que esperar a que mi hijo venga... - le pide cuando ella se queja.

No puedo perder a mi bebé... - responde con dolor. Aún está muy pequeño - le cuenta la dolorida mujer.

Conmigo estará segura señora, el amo la cuidará cuando llegue, pero por lo mientras estará en mi casa, es pobre pero nada le faltara - le cuenta y la calma un poco.

Mamá, ya estoy aquí, ayúdame a llevarla hasta allá - le pide a su madre mientras ambos la ayudan a levantarse para después depositarla sobre paja limpia en la carreta.

Vamos hijo, tenemos que bañarla y mudarle la ropa - explica la señora.

Hay que meterla antes de que las ovejas lleguen, mamá - le dice a su madre, todo esto cuando hubieron llegado a su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Sí vamos, a ver señora pase un brazo por aquí - le dice la madre del chico a la señora.

Vamos madre, ya está, en mi cama se sentirá mejor, ¿quieres que te ayude en otra cosa? - preguntó el chico.

Si hijo, anda ve por un poco de leche para la señora, ese bebé tiene que permanecer ahí, todavía no es su tiempo - comenzó a susurrar mientras la desnudaba para después limpiarla, arroparla y de paso asustarse por la enorme cantidad de cardenales que tenía en el cuerpo, las heridas de piernas y brazos como si la hubiesen tenido amarrada, el gran moretón que estaba a un lado de la panza y el corte de la pierna que se veía escondido.

Mamá, aquí está la leche, toma - su hijo la había asustado, ella tomó una frazada y la cubrió cuando él entró. Ya me voy porque la 43 ya está aquí - el chico le avisó y ella comenzó a servir un poco de leche en un vaso para después ir hasta la señora y levantarle la cabeza para ayudarla a beber.

Sí hijo, no tardes en volver, por lo mientras le curaré algunas heridas a la señora, ¡cuídate y no hables con nadie de la señora! - le pidió dado el papel que había encontrado.

Sí mamá, no tardaré mucho - respondió el chico saliendo de ahí.

Veamos, ¡es imposible! Usted es... - cuando logró quitarle todos los andrajos del rostro, una especie de turbante que traía puesto, se quedó anonadada, no podía creerlo.

Mamá, traje esto que estaba entre las ropas de la señora, ya me voy... - el chico entró nuevamente a la casa y dejó una insignia en la mesa, Dianna lo observó y entendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Es cierto, usted es la señorita Candice... ¡Gracias al cielo que la puso en mi camino! La madre superiora ha estado preocupada por usted, esto debo de hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Los Andley tienen que saber que se encuentra conmigo, pero sin que se enteren de en dónde está exactamente. Mark...espera... -

Continuará...


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo XXXII

La travesía en barco había sido lo suficientemente entretenida para todos los interesados, en la proa Albert descansaba, se había quedado dormido a la par que Candy lo hacía en su camarote, el camastro que lo sustentaba fue más cómodo que dormir con su amada, afortunadamente sus noches con el tiempo fueron descansadas que al inicio de su paso por el Canal de la Mancha con lo cual Albert disfrutaba de la somnolencia de su esposa últimamente. Terry se encontraba extrañado, su padre al parecer no se encontraba en su camarote por lo que decidió buscarlo, encontrándolo en la punta de proa.

Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el castaño joven a su padre.

Observando la tranquilidad del mar, nunca me había pasado tanto tiempo en éste canal, además vine a leer esto... - respondió Richard mostrándole a Terry el papel que tenía en la mano.

¿Qué es? ¿Noticias? - cuestionó Terry.

Malas noticias... - soltó él con preocupación para después rascarse la cabeza.

¿Malas noticias? ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado de que su padre se lo dijera de esa forma.

Abahinn dice que han apostado a mis hombres y a los suyos encubiertos, esperando en Dover y en Southampton para distraer a los de Lemarque. El tribunal ha hecho uso de sus 53 clanes, esto está creciendo más a cada momento, se va a poner muy peligroso. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar que Beth esté embarazada? Si la misma Beth se encuentra en la villa de Roxburghshire tan delgada como la recordamos - medio explica Richard.

Estaremos bien, Abahinn nos recibirá en Dover, papá - verifica el chico.

No, a él, Lemarque lo conoce. A su padre también... - recapitula Richard tallándose el rostro con las dos manos.

Mientras ellos dos seguían en su información del lado de los camarotes alguien les veía muy interesado, cuando Sir Borthwick observó que Terrence tenía entre sus manos una hoja pensó rápidamente que era un telegrama, por lo que se encaminó para llegar hasta ellos.

Padre, pero Lemarque no se atreverá a tanto - exclamó Terrence temeroso.

¿Seguro? Si mató a su hermano, crees que no atentará contra ella o contra todos nosotros - alzó la voz su padre.

Richard ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó Blaine.

¡Sir Borthwick, no lo oímos llegar! - justificó Terrence, se habían descuidado de sobremanera.

Nada Sir Borthwick, sólo vemos todos los escenarios que pueden suceder una vez que lleguemos a Dover - decidió mentir.

Terrence tenías un papel en la mano, ¿es un telegrama? - le preguntó.

No, era un pañuelo - respondió mecánicamente, pero su padre le indicó que debería revelarlo.

¡Enséñamelo! - exigió saber el contenido.

Está bien Sir Borthwick, tenemos problemas, muchos problemas - rectificó Terrence.

¿Qué problemas? - preguntó Blaine.

Lea... - Terrence extendió la mano y le dio el telegrama solicitado.

¡Pero cómo es posible que ese hombre nos haga esto! - exclamó saliéndose de su tranquilidad.

Si usted estuviera en bancarrota ¿no lo haría? - preguntó Richard, esperando que entendiera por qué Lemarque hacía cosas que nadie de ellos y ni siquiera él haría.

¡Yo tengo escrúpulos! - respondió enfadado Blaine con mirada herida.

Él ya los perdió... - contestó tácitamente.

¡Mi esposa tan ciega! Pensaba que su hermano iba a comprender, pero ¡nos vendió! - comentó indignado.

Sí, nos vendió al peor postor y mire, ni al hospital llegó - Richard se burló de las acciones de Sir Buchanan.

¡Maldito! - exclamó Blaine.

¡Cálmese! Ahora debemos pensar, ¿qué haremos para pasar a Candy y Albert desapercibidos? - cuestionó Richard.

¡Dios Santo! Esto se está complicando mucho, lo de Beth no me lo esperaba - comentó Blaine, una cosa por la que preocuparse más.

Nadie se esperaba que nos fueran a descubrir - respondió Richard observando que los demás caballeros asentían.

¿Alguien ha visto a Candice? - preguntó Lady Beagen que en esos momentos preocupada ya se encontraba.

Lady Beagen, ¿no estaba con usted? - preguntaron los caballeros.

Sí, pero me descuidé unos momentos para refrescarme y cuando volví ya no estaba - refirió ella con asombro.

Carmenza la estará buscando - afirmó Terrence.

Supongo, no la encontré en su camarote tampoco - explicó Lady Beagen.

Pues si quiere la ayudamos a buscar - cuestionaron ellos, muy serviciales.

Por favor, me inquieta que vaya hacer de las suyas sin que nadie la vigile, como es de atrabancada - explicó Lady Beagen.

Todos la buscaron por todos lados sin obtener resultados, no les quedaba más que preguntar de camarote en camarote, así que se repartieron y una hora más tarde Richard oyó la voz cantarina de Candy que contaba un cuento.

Y el lobo le dijo a Caperucita ¡para comerte mejor! - Candy dejó el libro y les hizo una cara lobunezca a dos niñas que sonreían y que asustadas gritaron.

Jajajaja - las niñas comenzaron a reírse despues de su grito.

¡Señora Beth, la encontré! - suspiró Richard, observando la accion de la rubia.

¿Qué sucede Richard? - preguntó ella al ver a Richard en el resquiciode la puerta.

Todo el mundo la está buscando... - informó Richard, como acusando a la bella y desalineada señora.

Buenas tardes señor... - saludaron las pequeñas a Richard.

Richard es mi nombre - informó Richard, sonriente y extendiendo la mano para saludarlas.

Cuando de pronto.

La señora, su esposa, les contaba un cuento a mi hijas, parece que están fascinadas... - respondió un alto hombre moreno.

No es mi esposa, es una linda amiga solamente, pero su esposo sí está preocupado por ella porque no nos avisó que saldría de su camarote, ¿verdad linda Beth? - comentó Richard, adusto por la insinuación.

Carmenza y yo salimos para caminar y de regreso nos encontramos a la mamá de las niñas en serios problemas femeninos, así que la acompañamos a su camarote y Carmenza está ayudándola a cambiarse - contó Candice que lejos de estar molesta por lo orgulloso de Richard, lo tomó como si nada.

Perdonen a mi esposa, pero ya sabe como son las mujeres y las de mi pueblo son muy orgullosas - confesó él sin dejarse amedrentar.

No se preocupe, nuestra Beth es igualita o peor, por eso debemos estar al pendiente de ella - aceptó Richard ya que ella era tal cual la describía, lo que al hombre no le pareció, él nunca se hubiese atrevido a llamarla orgullosa delante de otro hombre, un perfecto desconocido.

Mi nombre es Ata Amín Hasbún, soy un hombre que ha venido a Londres por negocios. La señora Beth ha sido tan amable de entretener a mis hijas mientras su madre se cambia de ropas por unas más ligeras - comentó el jeque sin saber que a pesar de que ellos no viajaban en la zona pudiente del barco, también pertenecían a la realeza.

Me imagino que así es, ¿verdad señora Beth? Me acompaña a su camarote, Lady Beagen cree que le ha pasado algo - informó Richard a Candice que retiró el libro para colocarlo en el piso.

¿Qué podría pasarme? No me puedo echar al mar porque flotaría por millas y millas... - a Candice se le hizo gracioso el comentario.

¡Qué ocurrencias tienes Beth! - exclamó Richard.

¡Con esta panza, imposible! - refirió ella soltando una risita por lo bajo, tratando de acomodarse.

¿Por qué dice eso Beth? - quiso saber el jeque.

Mejor en vez de estarme preguntando, por qué no me ayudan a levantarme, a mí se me está poniendo difícil la cosa - exclamó ella, pensando que deberían de estar haciendo otra cosa.

Espera Beth, a ver, ahora sí, nos vamos - Richard la levantó para después tomarla del brazo e invitarla a que caminasen juntos hasta sus camarotes.

Sí uff, ¡que cansado es pararse! - refirió ella.

¿Está en cinta? - preguntó él dándose cuenta de que ella respiraba con dificultad cuando se levantaba, observando discretamente el abultado vientre.

Sí usted cree, pero aún me faltan muchos meses, ¿me hace un favor? Dígale a Carmenza que cuando se desocupe regrese a su camarote y que descanse - Candice se tomó una molestia y el jeque tenía el rostro desencajado debido al "favor que le haría a la rubia".

Con gusto le informaré, que tenga buena tarde - respondió el jeque, sonriéndole y despidiéndose de ella.

Gracias señor Hasbún fue usted muy amable - Candice intentó hacer una genuflexión, pero lejos estaba de lograrlo.

Permiso señor Hasbún - solicitó Richard.

Pase usted - le dio permiso el jeque cuando Richard se despidió de él para terminar saliendo por la puerta. Amir, investiga quien es Lady Beth y avisa a su mucama lo que oíste.

Sí su alteza - respondió él y se retiró de ahí.

¿Cuántas veces le ha dicho Lady Beagen que le avise cuando vaya a salir? Ha venido a nosotros muy preocupada - Richard reprendió a Candice.

Lo siento, pero recién se había quedado dormida en la sala, Richy deberías de saber que ese lugar es incómodo - refirió la rubia haciendo muecas de incomodidad, ocasionando una gran sonrisa en Richard por sus ocurrencias.

Bueno esperemos que para la otra si avise - volvió a repetirle, sabiendo que probablemente no lo haría.

Está bien, lo haré - Candice levantó la mano en son de promesa. Richy sabe usted ¿dónde está Albert? - preguntó ella después de unos segundos.

Dormido en los camastros de la proa - respondió como si nada, desde hace unas cuantas semanas entre Richard y Candice había surgido una cierta camaradería que evitaba los formalismos.

Bueno, pobre de mi esposo no ha dormido muy bien últimamente, tiene pesadillas sabe - informó Candice.

¿Pesadillas? - preguntó él, muy triste. ¡Pobre William, todos pensarían que no estaba preocupado! - se limitó a pensarlo, Candice se veía tan afligida.

Sí, últimamente las ha tenido... - contó ella.

Bien Beth, vayamos a donde Lady Beagen - Richard tenía que ser tan valiente como lo era Albert, así que entusiasmado animó a la rubia, haciéndola sonreír.

¡Vamos! - respondió Candice, como si fuera a una gran aventura.

Candice realmente había preocupado a todos, cuando Richard y ella habían llegado a la salita de té de su camarote, nadie se encontraba ahí, por lo que se despidió de Richard y entró a la recámara donde Albert dormía profundamente, resignada a no ver a nadie por ese momento, se recostó al lado de su esposo y lo abrazó con amor, pensando en todas las horas de amor que le había prodigado. Horas más tarde, se encontraban los adultos mayores en la terraza tomando té cuando de pronto se acercó un sirviente extranjero hasta ellos.

Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, ¿puedo hablar con el Sr. Richard? - cuestionó el sirviente de origen árabe interrumpiéndolos en su amena charla.

¡Claro pase usted, papá te buscan! - respondió Terrence.

En un momento voy, ¿se le ofrece algo? - preguntó Richard extrañado.

Vengo de parte de Ata Amín Hasbún para invitar a la Señora Beth, a usted y a sus acompañantes a una cena en su camarote privado por petición de su primera esposa - informó el sirviente de confianza del jeque.

¿Cena? Espere aquí - le solicitó él muy calmado.

Con gusto - Amir se quedó afuera esperando la respuesta.

¿Sucede algo, Richard? - cuestionó Blaine.

Nada, es que cuando encontré a Candy ésta tarde fue en un camarote de un hombre rico que viaja a Londres, entretenía a unas pequeñas, sus hijas y ahora nos han invitado a una cena con ellos - explicó Richard.

Acepte hombre, a Candy le encantará esa cena, con tal de salir de la monotoneidad hará lo que sea - aseguró Terrence.

Está bien, vuelvo en un momento. Señor dígale al señor Hasbún que Lady Beth acepta su ofrecimiento - responde rápidamente.

Mi señora estará muy agradecida, la cena es de gala y podrán llegar desde las ocho de la noche - le dio los datos ofertados por su señor.

Se los haré saber a todos - aceptó Richard quien les pasaría la información de puntualidad.

Con su permiso, me retiro - solicitó Amir.

Pase usted. Lady Beagen, necesitamos irnos a refrescarnos y que Carmenza ayude a los Andley porque la cena es de gala - explicó Richard, ayudando a su hijo a levantarse que desde las travesuras de Candice había dejado un poco las muletas.

De acuerdo, sacaré un traje que puede usar Candice, se verá bellísima, ahorita vuelvo - afirmó ella, en realidad siempre le había gustado ese modelo para Candice, así que cuando llegó de nueva cuenta a París lo adquirió.

Al final su madre siempre quiere lo mejor para ella, caballeros los veo a las ocho menos quince, ¿de acuerdo? - Richard pidió puntualidad.

Si, vamos todos nos veremos en la noche

Y así los Grandchester y los Borthwick se fueron a arreglar siendo Candy y Albert los últimos en arreglarse.

Mi amor yo ya estoy listo, Carmenza puedes ayudar a Candy a alistarse por favor - le pidio a Carmenza mientras él se daba el último vistazo en el espejo y ella terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

No tenga cuidado, yo la apuraré Sir Andley, vaya usted con los demás que ya comenzaron a reunirse en la terraza - advirtió ella.

Gracias Carmenza, arréglate tú también para que cuando mi esposa se sienta cansada, la ayudes a llegar a el camarote - refirió Albert.

Sí señor, ya casi estoy, no se preocupe, vaya, vaya - lo apuró y casi a empujones lo sacó de la habitación.

Gracias, mi amor te espero afuera - soltó Albert.

Sí, en unos minutos estaré contigo - respondió ella.

Lady Candice, espero que le guste el peinado que tengo en la mente, ¿de acuerdo? Primero la maquillo un poco aunque así se ve impresionante, sabe - refirió Candice.

De acuerdo, vamos Carmenza, comienza - la apuró la rubia.

Candy y Carmenza comenzaron con el ritual de peinado, maquillaje para de última cuenta el vestido, que era blanco, de seda y que justo su madre le había dado en el momento indicado, cuando acabaron y Candice se colocó los zapatos Carmenza se quedó muy contenta y satisfecha con su trabajo.

Está preciosa Lady Candice, será la envidia de todas las chicas del barco, lo malo es que no la verán más que los que la conocemos - suspiró la mucama, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su bella señora.

¡Ay Carmenza! No sabes lo que dices, yo solo tengo ojos para Albert - explicó ella.

Eso lo hemos visto y todos, vamos Lady Candice, si no los demás se enfadarán porque llegamos tarde - la apuró hacia la salida.

Vamos Carmenza, ¿te espero o me adelanto? - le cuestionó la rubia a su amiga como ella era considerada.

Adelántese, me acicalo un poco más y los alcanzo, Lady Candice - sin embargo ella nunca esperaría que Carmenza la tratara de otra manera que con respeto.

Bien, no te demores - Candy aceptó a regañadientes y salió de la habitación.

Candy comenzó a caminar y todos se encontraban platicando cuando entró la rubia, todos se quedaron admirados, la preñez le había dado a la rubia un rostro diferente por lo que todos exclamaron lo primero que se les vino a la mente.

¡Candy, qué bella eres! - soltó Lady Beagen haciendo que los caballeros voltearan al instante.

¡Oh, sí que lo eres! - afirmó Richard.

¡Lady Candice, es usted una belleza! - afirmó Blaine.

¡Me apenan! Albert ¿estás bien? - pregunta Candice al ver que su esposo no salía de su asombro.

Muy bien mi amor, es que en realidad estás preciosa - respondió cortamente porque aún no salía del asombro.

Gracias mi amor, ¿nos vamos? - preguntó la rubia.

Sí, vamos, que ya falta poco para las 8:00 de la noche, pasen ustedes damas - Blaine le dio el pase a las damas, por lo que Candice y Lady Beagen se encaminaron juntas hacia el camarote de primera clase del señor Hasbún.

Gracias, ¡te ves preciosa! - Lady Beagen la felicitó.

Gracias Lady Beagen, ¿está nerviosa? - preguntó la rubia a su madre.

Un poco, pero tú tranquila, sólo recuerda que no todos los días eres la invitada de honor de un importante hombre de negocios, me alegra que estés casada Lady Candice, no quisiera perderte con alguien tan importante - soltó sin darse cuenta de que ella no estaba tan equivocada.

¡Qué cosas se le ocurren Lady Beagen! Amo a mi esposo desde los seis años, difícilmente podría fijarme en otro hombre que no fuera él, ¡es más es imposible! - refirió Candice orgullosa del amor que le tenía a Albert.

Sí Lady Candice, me imagino que así fue, sólo era una observación - respondió ella dándose cuenta de la ligera molestia de Candice.

Bueno, hemos llegado, ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó Candice cuando los caballeros se acercaron lo suficiente.

Nos anunciamos y esperemos indicaciones - respondió Richard.

Toc, toc

¡Buenas noches! - saludó Richard cuando Amir se apareció por la puerta.

¡Buenas noches! El jeque los espera - respondió Amir sin cuidar lo que decía, lo que se culpó mentalmente.

Gracias - Richard dándose cuenta de quién era, tampoco dijo nada.

Perdone, hemos sido descorteses, no me sé su nombre, podría decírmelo para anunciarlos - otro error, esa noche le esperaba una seria reprimenda del jeque por sus descuidos.

Por supuesto y descuide, tampoco le informé de ello. Soy el Duque Richard Grandchester y él es mi hijo el Conde Terrence Grandchester - al presentarse a Terrence también se le hizo extraño que lo presentase de esa manera.

Usted disculpe Duque, no sabía que fuera de la realeza - a Amir se le hizo extraño que el Duque Grandchester no se molestara por el descuido, lo que hizo tener más curiosidad por ello.

No hay problema - respondió él.

Ellos son los Borthwick, le presento a Sir Blaine Borthwick y su esposa Lady Beagen Borthwick; ellos son Lady Beth Borthwick y Boid Borthwick - presentó a los demás, haciendo que Lady Beagen sonriera al escuchar por primera vez que su pequeña Candice ostentaba el título que desde nacimiento debió llevar con orgullo.

¡Vaya es impresionante! Viajan muy sencillos para ser ingleses y escoceses ¿no les parece? Bueno, esperen en la salita de té un momento, necesito hablar con el jeque e informarle - Amir se despidió, pasándolos primero a la sala de té, justo donde Candice hacia unas horas entretenía a las dos pequeñas hijas del jeque.

Por supuesto, con su permiso - Richard sonrió ante esa petición y se condujeron rápidamente a donde se les había indicado.

Pasen - accedió Amir y se dirigió hacia la habitación privada del jeque, tocó y entró sin hacer ningún ruido. Su alteza, tengo algo que contarle - refirió Amir.

¿Qué sucede Amir? ¿Los invitados no han llegado aún? - cuestionó el jeque sin levantar la vista del contrato que leía.

Al contrario su alteza, ya han llegado... - Amir temía por sus palabras.

Hazlos pasar Amir, pensarán que no los quiero recibir cuando he sido quién los ha invitado - refirió el jeque Hasbún.

Eso lo haré en un momento señor, es que... - Amir no sabía cómo decírselo.

¡Suéltalo, Amir! ¿Qué sucede? - insistió el jeque.

Los invitados son... de la realeza escocesa e inglesa señor - sí que lo soltó.

Espera, un momento. ¡Me estás diciendo que Lady Beth es princesa y que el señor Richard también! ¡Qué descuido Amir! ¿Por qué no te informaste antes? - el jeque alzó la voz.

No exactamente, no lo sé con precisión, por la tarde después de ofrecerles su invitación, fui con el capitán para saber más de ellos y me encontré con la noticia de que nadie lo sabe, no hay información de ellos, no saben quiénes son más que por los títulos sabemos que unos son ingleses y otros escoceses señor... - respondió de la manera más fácil.

¡Ninguna información eh, nada, nadie sabe nada! - increpó el jeque.

Nada, los señores Grandchester son Duque y Conde; los señores y Ladies Borthwick, son hermanos y hermanas... aunque también cuñados, cuñadas y concuñas... - admitió Amir.

¡Increíble! Bien Amir, no pierdas la cabeza en algo que no tiene explicación por ahora, primero haz pasar a Lady Beth y a el Duque Grandchester, los demás cuando te lo indique - solicitó el jeque no tan contento.

Sí señor, permiso - Amir asintió y se retiró de ahí.

¿Qué secreto esconden Lady Beth? - se preguntó el jeque, asumiendo que al ser pasajeros de primera, estaban en segunda clase y que por lo mismo ¿cómo podrían rebajarse a no estar en la misma ala que él? Eso era algo que no se explicaría hasta...

Continuará...


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo XXXIII**

Permiso, su alteza pide la presencia de Lady Beth y el Duque Grandchester, por favor - Amir les anuncia a los invitados y se observan entre ellos.

Lady Beth, acompáñeme. No se preocupe Sir Boid yo la cuidaré, se lo prometo - Richard le promete aunque con otro significado. Candice se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar cuando fue alcanzada por Richard

Gracias Richard - Albert le agradece por la seguridad con que lo dice.

De nada hombre, para eso venimos - responde Richard.

Candice y Richard dejaron a los demás en la salita de té y es entonces que Amir les pide que lo sigan, adentrándose a la sala privada del jeque Hasbún. De pronto Candice hizo un a genuflexión y dejó el rostro hacia abajo como alguna vez la señora Elroy le había enseñado mientras que Richard dobló el torso y levantó el rostro admirando el bello traje del jeque en lino color crudo e hilo de oro, además del gran turbante que tenía puesto en la cabeza, al contrario del hiyab de las mujeres.

¡Buenas noches, Duque Grandchester! - saludó Amín al duque.

Buenas noches, su alteza - Richard regresó el saludo.

Perdone el error de Amir, no sabíamos que eran de la realeza - explica Amín.

No se preocupe, no somos de la realeza...exactamente. Sólo pertenecemos a los que podemos ser reyes, mi trabajo está en el parlamento nada más - aseguró ella.

¿Son nobles, entonces? - preguntó Amín cada vez más confundido.

Yo sí, espero que recuerde a Lady Beth... ah espere - Richard se había olvidado de que Candice seguía mirando al suelo.

Gracias Richard, hola señor...jeque Hasbún - Candice se encontraba nerviosa y no sabía cómo llamarlo, la verdad que su mirada la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Para el jeque, por otro lado fue un impacto admirar la belleza de Candice, la había visto por la tarde, la veía ahora y no podía creerlo, era la mujer occidental más bella que sus ojos hubieran visto, desde ese momento fue imposible que pudiera quitar la vista de esa dorada cabellera y de aquella infantil hermosura.

Puede llamarme Amín, Lady Beth... - informó el jeque.

¡Gracias, que alivio! Memorizar los nombres últimamente me cuestan trabajo - admite Candice.

De nada, quizás quiera antes de la cena conversar con mi esposa Aaminah y mis dos hijas Fariha y Ghaaliya - refiere el jeque, algo que debía de recordar era que ella ya estaba casada y que él no podía romper los votos de su familia.

Si usted gusta, por supuesto - aceptó Candice emocionada por ver a las chiquillas.

Amir la dejó en la habitación de las pequeñas y regresó a dónde se encontraban Richard y el jeque juntos.

Amir... - lo llamó el jeque.

Su alteza - atendió al llamado.

Lleva a Lady Beth con Aaminah y mis hijas - solicitó el jeque.

Sí su alteza, Lady Beth ¿me acompaña? - le pregunta Amir.

Por supuesto, me ayuda por favor - la rubia asiente y se cuelga del brazo de Amir para sostenerse.

Claro, venga, apóyese en mí - sugiere el sirviente.

Ahorita vengo, Richy - avisa Candice y desaparece.

Adelante Lady Beth, aquí estaremos esperándola - asegura el castaño mayor.

Abbas, puedes traer a los demás - solicitó el jeque a otro sirviente.

Sí su alteza, permiso - accedió el sirviente.

Duque Grandchester, ¿qué los trae a viajar por el Canal de la Mancha? - cuestionó el jeque.

En realidad queríamos viajar para conocernos más, tenemos amigos en común, su alteza - refirió Richard lo más general posible.

Ah eso es muy sabido en el occidente que disfrutan de pasearse por ciertos lugares - comenzó a relatar Amín.

Sí, por supuesto - asintió el duque.

Disculpe su alteza, sus invitados - informó el sirviente.

Su alteza, le presento a Sir Borthwick, Lady Beagen Borthwick, Sir Boid Borthwick, esposo de Lady Beth y Terrence Grandchester, hijo del Duque Grandchester - informó Abbas.

¡Su esposo! ¡Vaya! Pensé que Lady Beth y usted eran... - el jeque se apresuró a decir.

Jóvenes, lamento desilusionarlo, desgraciadamente le llevó unos años - sonrió Lady Beagen.

Perdone mi atrevimiento - retiró el jeque Hasbún pensando que había hablado de más.

No hay por qué alteza, esa es la realidad... - informó Lady Beagen.

Fariha y Ghaaliya, no corran, lady Beth no puede correr - aseguró Aaminah.

Las risas de las niñas fueron muy estruendosas hasta que llegaron con su padre quien con una mirada moderada se calmaron, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Albert fue también la luminosidad de la mirada del jeque al llegar detrás de las niñas a su esposa, quien se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta para respirar, haciendo que Albert se levantase ya que al parecer tenía algo en el pie.

Mi amor, ¿estás bien? - cuestionó el rubio a su esposa.

Perdone Sir Borthwick, las niñas no quisieron importunar a Lady Beth - informó el jeque.

No se preocupe, éste es uno de los viajes en los que mi querida esposa nos hace participes de cierto tipo de actividades extremas, estamos más que acostumbrados - respondió Albert.

Fariha y Ghaaliya, vengan, discúlpense con lady Beth, ella espera un bebé en unos meses y no puede correr - aclaró el jeque.

Sí papá, creo que tú deberías de habernos dicho antes eso - respondió Fariha un poco molesta, en parte por el regaño y en parte porque ella tenia razón.

Su padre se disculpa, vayan mis pequeñas. Abbas, ve con ellas y denles de merendar, acuéstelas cuando hayan acabado - solicitó el jeque cortante.

Sí, su alteza, pequeñas andando - les pidió Abbas a las niñas.

Discúlpelas Lady Beth, espero que se encuentre bien - deseó el jeque.

Sí jeque Hasbún, sólo que ya me cuesta más trabajo correr y todos se asustan de más explicó Candice, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su esposo.

Sabe Lady Beth, si no estuviese casada, sería mi segunda consorte, es más podría ser la primera, pero es usted tan joven y casada que me parece imposible que la haya conocido ahora y no antes... - pensaba el jeque Hasbún mientras Candice le sonreía .

Jeque Hasbún, ¿está usted bien? - preguntó Candice sorprendida de que ella estuviese hablando sin que la escucharan.

Sí, estoy oyendo que mis hijas incomodan a su madre, si ustedes me disculpan... - el jeque Amín debería de salir de ahí por su seguridad, ya que Albert podía darse cuenta de algo.

Pase usted, mi amor ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Albert, observando cómo ella se tomaba el vientre a la par de que soltaba un suspiro lastimero.

Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada, me sentaré y me sentiré bien en unos momentos - aseguró la rubia, atinando a sentarse en una silla que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Bien, iré por un poco de agua... - le dijo Albert retirándose de ahí.

Minutos más tarde...

Hola, ¿cómo está usted Lady Beth? - preguntó el jeque cuando llegaba.

Bien, sólo me siento un poco mareada - respondió tomándose la cabeza con la mano y en ese momento perdió el sentido.

¡Lady Beth, Lady Beth! ¡Abbas aprisa un médico...! - pidió el jeque sosteniendo a la rubia.

Sí su alteza, enseguida voy por el médico del barco - asintió y desapareció.

Lady Beth, reaccione - pidió el jeque muy preocupado, acercándose al aliento de la rubia.

¿Qué sucede Amín? - la esposa del jeque se aventuró a averiguar por qué tanto alboroto.

No lo sé Aaminah, no reacciona, solo se desmayó - responde el jeque en árabe.

Veamos - Aaminah la revisó y se dio cuenta de que el vientre se encontraba abultado. Está en cinta, aprisa el médico... - gritó ella también.

Ya lo pedí Aaminah, ¿qué hacemos? - le jeque le pidió ayuda a su esposo.

Su esposo, ¿está aquí? - preguntó Aaminah.

Sí afuera, en la sala de té. Amir trae al señor Boid - le pidió a su criado de confianza cuando vio que había llegado a su lado.

Sí, mi amo. Disculpen, ¿quién de ustedes es el señor Boid? - cuestionó a los invitados.

Yo, soy, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó Albert, asombrándose y sobretodo soltando el vaso que tenia entre las manos.

Su esposa se ha desmayado, desea acompañarme - ofreció Amir.

¿Qué ha dicho? - preguntó Albert sacándolo de su estupefacción.

Candice se ha desmayado - refirió Amir caminando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

¡Lady Beth! ¡Querida, vamos! - Albert tomo a su esposa y la sacudió un poco.

¡Beth, querida! ¿Qué tienes? - Sir Borthwick le pregunto, besándola sin obtener respuesta.

Boid, ¿será el azúcar? - preguntó su suegro.

No lo sé, pero debemos hablarle al médico, Mickael debe venir - sugirió el rubio.

Ya le han hablado, ¿qué es lo que le sucede? - cuestionó el jeque extrañado.

No lo sabemos, su preñez no ha sido de cuidado nunca... - respondió Lady Beagen.

¿Cómo es posible que no sepan los cuidados que se le deben de tener con una mujer en su estado...? - reclamó el jeque molesto.

Mickael, se desmayó como si nada - le comento Albert.

Cuéntenme ¿qué le sucedió? preguntó Mickael mientras le tomaba los signos vitales.

Su esposo fue por un poco de agua y ella dijo no sentirse bien y antes de eso mis hijas hicieron que corriera - refirió el jeque preocupado por la apariencia de la piel de ella.

Me disculpan un momento, necesito a Lady Beagen aquí, debo auscultar a la paciente - informó cargándola.

Amir llama a Lady Beagen, por favor - solicitó el jeque sin quitar la mirada de la rubia. Para luego salir de esa habitación junto con Sir Boid.

Sí su alteza, permiso - Amir salió apresuradamente, el tono de voz del jeque denotaba desesperación.

Sir Boid, dígame usted, es la primera vez que le sucede esto a su esposa - cuestiona el galeno.

No, de hecho recién subimos al barco y ahí sufrimos de nuevo un ataque - comenzó a platicar sin tener cuidado de lo que decía ni a quien se lo decía.

¿De nuevo...? ¿Qué quiere decir con de nuevo? - preguntó él extrañado por el relato.

Es largo de contar y además no es algo que pueda contar... lo siento - rectificó el rubio al darse cuenta que con las preguntas que el jeque le hacía iba a revelar su identidad, así que lo primero que hizo era desviar la atención de éste.

Lady Beagen, pase usted con el médico - refirió el jeque cuando la madre de Candice apareció frente a ellos.

Gracias Jeque Hasbún, permiso - se disculpó Lady Beagen.

Me decía usted, Sir Boid - inquirió el jeque.

Lo siento, no puedo habar de eso, permiso - Albert decidió irse porque al parecer el jeque no daría paso atrás.

Aquí hay algo extraño... - pensó el jeque y eso lo estaba molestando más.

Mientras en la habitación donde había sido colocada Candice.

Lady Beagen, qué bueno que viene, ayúdeme a desnudar a Candice, debo observar el vientre - le explicó el galeno a Lady Beagen.

Por supuesto, sabe ¿qué le sucedió? - preguntó la madre preocupada y apunto del llanto.

Eso lo vamos a averiguar ahora Lady Beagen, figúrese que he estado platicando con su esposo y hay algo que me llama la atención, el que duerma mucho y que sepa ¿por qué lo hace?, dice que se parece a su madre. La pregunta aquí es, como sabe sir Borthwick que es así, Lady Beagen - cuestionó levantando la mirada del vientre de Candice y la verdad es que las grandes áreas de cardenales eran para preocuparse, nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

Pues lo supone, creo yo doctor - Lady Beagen no se oía muy segura.

Sabe una cosa, mentir no le queda bien Lady Beagen, he estado platicando con el reo que llevan a Londres y me he dado cuenta de que ustedes se traen un secreto entre manos - refirió colocando sus manos nuevamente y comenzando a contar.

No debe escuchar las palabras de un tonto enamorado doctor, simplemente el hará lo imposible por librarse de lo que le espera en Londres, además ¡qué puede decir el doctor Pereyra que sea cierto!

Pues fíjese que he constatado parte de su información, así que puede decirme ¿qué sucede Lady Beagen con Candice y Albert Andley? - preguntan los rubios.

¿Quiénes son ellos? - atinó a preguntar permaneciendo ecuánime.

Lady Beth y Sir Boid, ellos son los Andley de Escocia, ¿verdad? - cuestionó el galeno soltando un suspiro, preocupado.

Claro que no, Lady Beth y Sir Boid son mis parientes, Beth es mi hermana y Boid es hermano de mi esposo, increíble, pero cierto - aclaró ella.

Sir Borthwick refiere que usted también dormía mucho en su preñez, así como Lady Beth... - siguió con sus pesquisas, pero Lady Beagen aleccionada por su esposo decidió no comentar nada y permanecer entera.

Puede decirme ¿qué tiene Beth? - Lady Beagen decidió cambiar de tema.

Sí usted no me ayuda, tampoco sabré cómo ayudarla, hay cosas que nunca he visto en mis años de experiencia y éstos desmayos no se a que se deben - explicó el galeno, incitándola a aceptar lo que él ya sabía.

Pero...si le cuento tendrá que firmar un documento expedido por el rey de Escocia... para que no suceda algo extraño como con el doctor Pereyra - finalmente el amor de madre inexistente pudo más.

Ya veo, ahora limitémonos a la información inmediata. Revisando a Lady Beth le he encontrado varios moretones en el área del vientre, necesito hablar con todos. Permiso - y así el galeno salió aprisa.

¿Moretones? ¿Cuando se hizo esos moretones? ¿Qué tendrás Candice? ¡Sí tan sólo despertaras! - cuando Mickael hubo terminado de hablar, Lady Beagen se acercó a su hija acariciándole el rostro.

Y en la sala de té.

Buenas noches, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? - preguntó el galeno.

¿Que tiene Lady Beth, doctor Mickael? - cuestionó Richard.

No lo sé, alguien podría decirme si Candy ha tenido actividades donde haga ejercicio físico vigoroso - sugirió Mickael.

¡Oh si doctor! De eso Richard puede decirle - respondió Sir Borthwick.

Ya veo, ¿ha sido constante? ¿Ha tosido fuerte? ¿Ha levantado objetos pesados? - siguió con el interrogatorio.

Sí constante. No se ha enfermado, lo de los objetos pesados, lo normal, un hacha, un pez... - respondieron una a una de las preguntas.

¿Actividades extremas? - cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

¡Todas! - Terrence quiso sonreír pero ante la mirada seria de todos, prefirió callar.

Bueno hablé con Lady Beagen y lamento informarles que la condición de la paciente es preocupante, han aparecido unos moretones no frecuentes en el vientre de la madre; el feto puede estar ocasionándolas, por lo que debemos de mantenerla en cuidado, vigilancia y absoluto reposo - recomendó Mickael.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¡No puede hacer nada! - gritó Richard.

Operarla sería otra, pero en esas condiciones, imposible. Ninguna mujer ha salido viva de una operación de este tipo, ¿entienden? Quizás podría ser un defecto del feto, podrían ser muchas cosas y sobretodo la que me estoy imaginando, no hay forma de ver a través de ella - explicó, muy tranquilo.

¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Lady Beagen.

No hay otra forma de eliminar eso hasta el alumbramiento - informó el galeno, observando que todos bajaban el rostro.

Lo siento, no, se han tenido pocos datos sobre esto y espero que entiendan lo que en realidad puede suceder si ella sigue con esas actividades - refirió el médico.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Dover? - preguntó el jeque que había llegado después de oír la ultima parte.

Dos semanas... - respondió Sir Borthwick que apenas pudo contener el llanto que la noticia le había causado.

¿Qué necesitamos hacer? ¡Haremos lo que sea! - se ofreció Terrence, desesperado.

Conservar la calma, tenerla vigilada obviamente, que no haga más actividad física, nada de intimidad y por supuesto que la hagan entender que no está bien de salud - respondió Mickael.

Y ¿el bebé? - preguntó Richard.

El bebé estará monitoreado por mí, de eso no se preocupen, pero si sucede otra cosa, deberán decidir por el bebé o por la madre, Sir Boid ¿me ha entendido? - cuestionó a Albert y él no sabía que decir.

Sí - respondió tomando su rostro apesumbrado.

Sir Borthwick quiere pasar con su esposa a la habitación, por favor - refirió el galeno, invitándolos a ambos.

Por supuesto, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto sir Borthwick en apenas un susurro.

No, pero sólo es con ustedes dos - explicó observando a Lady Beagen.

Amir escucha todo lo que se dirá en esa habitación e infórmame - el jeque quería saber que tanto se traían entre manos y le ordenó a su sirviente una encomienda.

Bueno, con su permiso, voy a tomarle los signos a la paciente - informó Mickael retirándose de ahí y observando como los Borthwick se abrazaban con aflicción.

Lady Beagen, Beth estará bien - Sir Borthwick le dijo a su esposa después de abrazarla.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Mickael le dijo a los Borthwick.

Lady Beagen, Sir Borthwick, necesito que ustedes dos me digan algo... ¿es Lady Beth su hija natural? - preguntó el médico hablando en lengua celta.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Habla nuestra lengua? - respondió Sir Borthwick alzando la voz.

Sí, mi madre es escocesa y nos ha obligado a no perder el dialecto a pesar de que vivimos de toda la vida en Estados Unidos - respondió el galeno entusiasmado como deberían de actuar todos los escoceses.

¿Podemos confiar en usted? - preguntó Sir Borthwick, ya que al conocer su lengua también podrían "confiar" en su legado.

Me preocupa el estado de Lady Beth, éste no es un caso que tengamos todos los días, son o no son padres de Lady Beth - cuestionó Sir Borthwick

Sí, lo somos - respondió Lady Beagen, enjugando un par de lágrimas.

Y también supongo que el documento que debo firmar está emitido por el Rey Jorge V, es porque en esto muy probablemente esta inmiscuido el Tribunal de Lyon, ¿es cierto? - preguntó Mickael.

Sí, los 53 clanes protegen a Lady Beth y Sir Boid - respondieron los Borthwick complementando la respuesta.

¿Son en realidad, Borthwick? - preguntó de nueva cuenta.

No son Andley, los dos, ahora - respondió Sir Borthwick.

Los Legendarios Clanes Ancestrales, quedan pocos ya... - refirió él sonriendo. ¿Ahora? - insistió.

Sí, Candice es Borthwick Buchanan, nuestra hija perdida, el señor William Andley la adoptó y después se casó con ella, hace poco. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? - exigió Lady Beagen una respuesta.

Mi madre de hecho, es prima en segunda generación de Sir Campbell - explicó él, sentándose e invitando a los Borthwick a hacer lo mismo.

¡Ah ya veo! - Sir Borthwick sonrió.

Sí el Rey Jorge V y el tribunal de Lyon están inmiscuidos debo pensar entonces que Sir Andley o Boid es de la realeza - infirió el castaño.

No, sólo ella es segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono de Escocia - responde con orgullo Sir Borthwick, el padre.

¡Eso es, verdad! - exclamó Mickael asombrado.

Sí - asintió y respondió Lady Beagen.

Puedo saber ¿de quién la protegen? - cuestionó descansando la espalda en el sillón.

¿Conoce usted al Duque Emanuelle Lemarque? - cuestionó ahora Sir Borthwick.

No, ¿es escocés? - cuestionó Mickael.

No, inglés, pero el título es de su hermano, al que asesinó - refirió Sir Borthwick.

¡Santo Dios, que enredo! - Mickael se agarró la cabeza.

Pero... no tanto como el sufrimiento de Sir Andley, es una historia muy larga, en concreto defenderemos a nuestra hija en contra de quién sea, por una sola razón - explicó Lady Beagen.

Ella no sabe que ustedes son sus padres... - pensó en voz alta.

No, pero la razón es que queremos por una vez serlo, arriesgarnos en todo por ella hasta con nuestra propia vida - respondieron ambos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

¿En serio? - se cuestionó mas para sí que para los demás.

Sí - asintieron.

Éste duque, sabe lo del grado de sucesión - Mickael quiso saber.

No, aún no, pero la fortuna de los Andley es inmensa - refirió Sir Borthwick.

Ya veo, nadie debe saber que ustedes me han contado lo de Lady Beth, entienden, además necesito un favor - solicitó él.

Cualquiera que usted pida... - informó Lady Beagen.

Nos faltan dos semanas para llegar a Dover, necesito un medico además de mi - sugirió lo que ellos no querían autorizar.

No, eso sí que no lo autorizaremos - afirmó Sir Borthwick.

El feto puede traer varios problemas, ¿lo entienden? - quiso ponerlos en una encrucijada.

¡Pero podría atentar contra ella! ¡Dejar que el feto se muera! - espetó Lady Beagen.

No lo creo, como usted misma lo dijo, ese tonto enamorado... - Mickael le dio la vuelta a la información que Lady Beagen le había dado sin querer.

Pero... - ella intentó refutar.

Lo conversaremos con los demás y le daremos una respuesta mañana a medio día, ¿le parece? - decidió Sir Borthwick.

Por supuesto, ahora si me disculpan debo traer cosas aquí, no podemos moverla, así que al parecer el jeque tendrá que ofrecernos asilo en su camarote y debo pedírselo. Permiso - se disculpó dejándolos solos.

Pase usted, ¡mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Mi hija! - sin poder evitarlo Lady Beagen comenzó a llorar y a dejarse caer en contra del pecho de su esposo.

¡No te preocupes mujer! Entre todos veremos qué hacer - responde su esposo, asegurándole que ella será fuerte.

Jeque Hasbún, puedo hablar con usted - Mickael lo llamó.

Por supuesto, sígame. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - el jeque Amín se dirigió a una especie de sala privada y sentándose quiso saber en que podría ser útil.

Lady Beth no podrá moverse de ahí por mucho tiempo, lo que le quiero pedir es lo siguiente, además de esa habitación es su apoyo... - comenzó por decir el médico.

¿Qué clase de apoyo necesita? - inquirió el jeque Amín.

Necesito que sus hijas sean un apoyo para Lady Beth y también una persona de su entera confianza para que me asista en función de intervenirla de urgencia - refiere Mickael.

¿Puede perder el niño? - el jeque Amín la deseaba, pero ante todo ella no era de él, no le pertenecía y saber que el hijo que esperaba dejaría de existir no lo reconfortaba.

Esperemos que no, pero necesito su apoyo - insistió él.

¿Ella puede morir? - quiso saber si era posible.

No lo sabemos, la ciencia avanza pero no sabemos nada sobre estos casos, operarla mientras esta en cinta no es recomendable - explico Mickael.

Algo me preocupa, ¿por qué me pide una persona de mi confianza para intervenir a Lady Beth? - pregunta el jeque indagando.

Porque hay otro doctor en este barco, pero esta aprendido por la policía - explicó Mickael

Motivo... nombre - solicitó información.

No lo sé con certeza, Dr. Pereyra - respondió Mickael.

¿Español? - inquirió el árabe.

Sí - asintió el galeno.

Sabe doctor, no entiendo por qué debo de prestarle ayuda con uno de mis escoltas - el jeque debía de presionar.

Porque ese hombre atacó a Lady Beth, quería apartarla de su esposo y... - Mickael no sabía si debía de revelar su gran secreto.

Entonces ¿cómo es posible que quiera operarla? - le gritó a el médico.

Mi deber es salvar vidas, no matar a personas; no puedo por mi código de ética y... - se interrumpió, quería decirlo.

Y ¿por que mas? ¿Está enamorado? - preguntó irónico.

No, porque lady Beth es... - tenía qué decirlo, pero ¿cómo?

Es, ¿qué? - insistió el jeque.

Mi prima y la futura reina de Escocia... - concluyó de tajo.

Continuará...


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo XXXIV

Inicio del flash back

George ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó la señora Elroy cuando George regresó junto con la Hermana María, Jane Cornwell y la Sra. Brighter del pueblo.

Sabía que la señora y la señorita Leagan... ¿están en Escocia? - preguntó George volteándola a ver.

¿En verdad? No, de hecho me había quedado en que irían a Florida, pero han pasado tantos meses que posiblemente hayan cambiado de parecer. ¿Las has visto? - cuestionó la matrona.

Sí madame Elroy, estoy preocupado, ellos ¿saben algo de los chicos? - George no salía de su impresión al verla ahí.

No lo creo George, pero sería cosa de que mandáramos un telegrama a Chicago y Nueva York para saber si ha llegado telegrama... - refirió la señora Elroy, con mucha calma.

Bien, la Hermana María, la señora Brighter y Jane subieron al cuarto de costura con todo lo que compraron - informó George.

Están entusiasmadas por lo que veo - sonrió ella, pensando que al menos estarían ocupadas por un tiempo.

Sí, la noticia de que el señor William y Candy se han casado, bueno...ha traído buenas reacciones en ellas y la probabilidad de que esté en cinta más - comentó el castaño alegre.

Son buenos tiempos George, pero no hay que confiarnos hasta que no sepamos dónde es que Candy y William andan, al menos y sobretodo que están fuera de peligro - explicó ella, omitiendo que ambos podrían morir en el intento por llegar allá.

Lo sabemos señora Elroy, permiso - se disculpó el castaño retirándose.

Pasa George - la matrona dio el permiso para retirarse.

Fin del flash back

Y en el futuro...

George, ¡no puede ser! Sí William es éste hombre, ¿dónde está Candice? - le pregunta a su fiel mano derecha... quién aún no sale de su asombro.

¡No lo sé señora Elroy! Él parece que está herido y... - George se interrumpió.

John, Withman aprisa, llevémoslo adentro. Chicos vean por los alrededores, díganme si encuentran a Candy o alguien extraño - la matriarca del Clan Andley ordenó rápidamente mientras se levantaba.

¡Sí tía! - gritaron Archie y Stear mientras se alejaban, lo mas rápido que sus pies se movían.

Con permiso señora Andley, a ver John, una, dos, tres...arriba - dijo el señor Withman junto con John y George.

Colóquenlo en su habitación - ordenó la matrona.

¡Pero está muy lejos! - informó Withman.

No en la de él, en la iba a ser de Candy, por favor - refiere la matrona molesta por la queja del jardinero.

Bien, en un momento estará allí, señora Elroy - refirió el jardinero de nueva cuenta.

George - lo llamó haciendo que el castaño sacara la enrojecida cabeza de la carga del cuerpo de William.

Con muchos trabajos los tres hombres depositaron a Albert en la cama con dosel de Candy y comenzaron a pensar mientras lo observaban en lo que harían, primeramente vieron que no tenían un zapato y que además estaba golpeado en el rostro. Cuando George se asomó al cuello, Albert pegó un alarido por haber sido zarandeado, aunque Albert no fue si no Albert recordaba el maltrato vivido tan solo unos días atrás.

¡Aaaayyy! - gritó el rubio, asustando a los demás.

¿Qué pasa, señor William? - preguntó John, agachándose para auxiliarlo.

William, William, ¿dónde está Candice? - preguntó George, saliendo del espanto que fue su despertar.

Hasbún... Glasgow, Emanuelle.. - comenzó a susurrar.

¿Que sucedió con Candice? ¡William por favor, dinos lo que ha sucedido con ella y con tu bebé! - cuestionó George asustado por el bienestar de Candice.

Hasbún, Hasbún ayudó a Candy, nos atacaron y todos nos perdimos... Hasbún, el jeque me encontró y ayudamos a salir del escondite de Emanuelle y me disparó, la perdí, la perdí, la busqué y no sabemos a donde fue... Candy con dolor, ¡no sé dónde está...! - dejó de hablar preocupando a más de uno.

¡Señora Elroy, señora Elroy, suba por favor! - gritó George, saliendo de la habitación.

¿Qué pasa, George? - preguntó la matrona, subiendo lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Los atacaron en Glasgow señora Elroy, todos se dispersaron y luego parece ser que un jeque los ayudo a salir de un escondite, pero al señor William le dispararon y como pudo llego aquí... no sabe donde está la señora Candice y tampoco sabe que paso con los demás, lo más preocupante fue que parece que ella tiene los dolores de parto...

¡Nooooo, Dios Mío! ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso? Candice apenas tiene cinco meses de embarazo, ¿qué sucedió? George, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¡me niego a creerlo! - espetó la matrona tratando de no llorar.

¿Qué ha sucedido, señora Elroy? - preguntó la hermana saliendo del cuarto de costura.

¡Hermana María, es William! - exclamó, porque era preferible que se sintiera mal a que le partiera el corazón si le decía que Candice quizás en esos momentos estaba de parto y muy probablemente perdería a la criatura.

Y Candice, dígame ¿dónde está? - obviamente que la hermana María se alteró.

¿Alguien nombró a Candy? - cuestionó Annie, sosteniéndose de las paredes para poder caminar.

¡Annie espera, aún estás muy débil! - le solicitó su madre, que preocupada intentaba ayudarla a caminar.

Dígame señora Elroy, ¿dónde está Candy? - cuestionó la hermana María.

¡No sé dónde está Candy, William venía sólo...! ¡No sé dónde está mi muchachita! - respondió sin ánimos para luego limpiarse algunas lágrimas que no pudo evitar dejar caer.

¿George? - fue ahora cuestionado por una esperanzada Annie.

¡Sí, él llegó sólo sin la señora Candice! - respondió George, ocultando su rostro, él nunca había perdido la compostura delante de los chicos, pero ahora fue algo que no se esperaba.

¿Dónde estará? ¡Iré a buscarla! - Annie comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pero solo daba de tumbos.

No señorita Annie, usted no puede, aún está convaleciente - espetó John tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

Lo haré aún si no me ayudas, haré lo que sea necesario, sabes, necesito encontrarla, debo encontrarla... - respondió, soltándose y siendo ayudada por Patty que recién llegaba.

¡Pero nadie sabe dónde está! - expresó su madre, que salió al reconocer la voz de Annie.

Annie querida, ya envié a los chicos a buscar a quién sea que ande por aquí, la encontraremos - la matrona salió de sus pensamientos, para tomar a Annie de los hombros y socorrerla.

¡Señora Elroy, el señor William... nos necesita! - recordó George con la voz ahogada.

Permiso, Marie traiga paños y agua fresca, John ayuda a George a cambiar de ropas a William, yo iré por el médico, vamos Withman - lo apresuró para que condujera el carruaje con agilidad o más que ella al menos.

Sí señora - todos respondieron y se dirigieron a donde los habían mandado.

Todos se habían agilizado, William se quejaba por espacios largos de tiempo y cuando llegó la señora Elroy, se limitó a quejarse, por lo que George se quitó el saco y se remangó las mangas de la camisa, comenzando a desnudar a Albert, John hizo lo mismo quitándole el gran turbante que tapaba su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que en la base del cuello tenia carne carcomida, después comenzaron a quitar la túnica, destapándolo se dieron cuenta de que la camisa estaba manchada de sangre por todos lados, la quitaron y después los pantalones, John que se encargaba de ello corrió hacia el armario y sacó una pijama de algodón además de ropa interior limpia. La colocó en un taburete cercano al señor William y cuando George le quitaba el pantalón se encontraron que en las medias de su patrón había una maleta de cuero. John la quitó, la dejó sobre la pijama y luego terminaron de desnudarlo, tenían que recibir los paños y el agua para limpiarlo ya que ambos hombres se quedaron impresionados.

George, está viendo lo que creo que es... - cuestionó John.

Sí, debemos detener la hemorragia John, hay que ayudar al médico, cúbrale los genitales y habrá que llamar a la hermana Margaret - solicitó el castaño.

Sí señor, usted encárguese y yo le avisaré - John optó por avisarle a la hermana, finalmente Albert era más un hijo para el señor William que él.

Gracias John - George sabía por qué se lo había ofrecido y se lo agradeció.

John salió al pasillo y sin importar quién estuviera, jaló a la hermana María sin ningún recato.

Señora Jane, me permite a la Hermana María, ¡es urgente! - le avisó a la señora Jane, la madre de los chicos que se llevaría a la hermana con urgencia.

¡John espera, estoy hablando con ella! - lo reprendió por su descortesía.

¿Qué sucede John? ¡Eso fue descortés! - también fue reprendido por la monja.

¡Esto es lo que sucede! - respondió cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Albert, parcialmente desnudo.

¡Dios Mío! John, necesito la caja con enceres médicos que está en mi habitación y también algunas hierbas, las muestras están en unos pocillos de cristal a la derecha, pon a Annie y Patty a buscarlas... - ordenó la hermana María.

Sí, hermana María - John accedió.

La hermana María no podía creerlo, pareciera como si al señor William lo hubieran arrastrado en piedras, los cardenales eran recientes y tenía un pedacito de carne del hombro triturado, no era tiempo para preocuparse y debía atenderlo lo más pronto posible. Ella lo revisó con un paño en la mano que cortó de su vestido, tomando agua de la mesa, salió al balcón para remojarlo, regresó y comenzó a limpiarle la piel, en efecto hizo un cálculo a groso modo, dejando entrever que probablemente fuese arrastrado sobre piedras y por ello tenía múltiples moretones, lo que le hizo razonar un poco...

¿Qué tiene? - se acercó George a preguntarle.

Nada de qué preocuparse, está deshidratado y necesitamos manteca y unas sábanas para cubrir el piso, usted me ayudará George... - informó la monja remangándose ella también el hábito.

¡Manteca, ha dicho! - exclamó el castaño sorprendido.

Sí, para deshacerle los moretones y veamos qué podemos avanzar hasta que llegue el médico... - respondió ella, asegurando muy bien quitarle la sangre y la tierra que se había pegado a la piel de Albert.

Sí, Hermana María - terminó por aceptar las sugerencias de la monja. Se alejó de allí, bajando a la cocina.

Toc, toc

Marie - la llamó George cuando entró a la cocina tan rápido como pudo.

George ¿se le ofrece algo? - preguntó ella con preocupado semblante.

Marie, ve si puedes conseguir manteca - respondió él mecánicamente.

¿Manteca? - preguntó Marie extrañada.

Sí, es para las curaciones del señor William - refirió George.

Sí George, iré enseguida - Marie salió despavorida de la cocina y se dirigió a los establos, John compró cosas unos días antes.

AL quedarse sólo en la cocina, George tomó unos minutos para el dolor en su corazón, el saber que Candice estaba perdida y posiblemente con un aborto lo hizo sentirse lastimado, como si fuese algo que no quería que sucediera. Si tan solo supieran donde se encontraba, él escogería atenderla a ella que al señor William aunque después de haberse recuperado lo despidieran.

¡Oh señor, señor! ¿Qué pasará con Candy? ¿Por qué te has ensañado con ella? ¡Ella que es tan... buena! ¡Ese maldito hombre que la desea! ¡Y tú que sólo quieres separarlos! ¡Y yo que soy tan débil! ¡Tan...! ¡Odio a Emanuelle Lemarque! ¡Señor como lo odio, lo odio por separarla de mí! Por separarla de Annie, Patty, Archie y Stear, ellos regresaron y sus corazones lo harán también con el tiempo, pero ella, quizás muera desangrada junto con su bebé y yo ya no podré verla. ¡Oh señor estoy siendo blasfemo! ¡Perdóname, pero no puedo resistirlo! ¡No puedo llorar y no quiero perderla! A ella no, ella que es como mi Rosemary, como la mujer que amé y... qué cosas dices George, deberías tranquilizarte, ¡ella estará bien! Tiene que estarlo - George se lamentó por ser tan débil en esos momentos, pero debía de reconocer que también era humano. George tomó un vaso con agua, se lo bebió y salió de la cocina, para subir tranquilamente a la habitación donde William estaba siendo atendido. Marie traerá la manteca hermana María - informó él y se dirigió a dónde antes se encontraba.

Gracias - agradeció la monja sin apartar la vista de la carne que estaba triturada.

¿Algo más hermana María? - cuestionó él volviendo al temple que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Sí George, hay que llenar la tina, es importante bañarlo para saber lo que es falso y verdadero, John puede ayudarle - solicitó ella haciendo que se levantaran para llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Sí hermana, permiso, llenaré la tina con agua caliente para que le ayude con los moretones - se apresuró y comenzó con el llenado de la tina, cuando iba por la mitad cambió a caer el agua fría, George revisaba la temperatura y cuando estuvo a punto la cerró, comenzó a desnudarse quedando en ropa interior, entró en el agua de la tina, echó sales y perfumes al agua.

John vamos, tenemos que meterlo, ayúdeme - lo apuró George.

Hermana, ya está listo, iré a ver a Marie - aseguró John.

Gracias - respondió cuando pasó una esponja por su pecho.

La hermana María ocupaba su mente en el baño del señor William, pero su corazón latía desbocado por la impotencia de la situación, Candy otra vez perdida, otra vez ella se encontraba esperanzada por volver a verla, sin darse cuenta de que John aún no regresaba, por lo que siguió con su tarea cuando de pronto...

¡Candice! - gritó Albert, levantándose y ahogándose, desorientado comenzó a patalear.

¡Dios mío! ¡George sosténlo! ¡Por favor! - le pidió al castaño.

El señor William es muy fuerte... - lo agarró de los hombros para que no se hiciera daño, lo cual hizo que la carne carcomida que en realidad era una herida en el hombro comenzara a sangrar.

Espera voy por alguien...¡John, John apúrese, necesitamos que William se quede quieto! - gritó la hermana María, cuando salió de la habitación y se detuvo en el principio de las escaleras.

¿Qué sucede hermana María? - preguntó la señora Brighter, asombrándose porque aquello parecía una locura.

Señora Brighter disculpe, no puedo atenderla, el señor William necesita atención, disculpe - la monja reiteró sus disculpas y se adentró a la habitación donde se encontraba William alterado.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? - preguntó el señor Brighter cuando observó la rapidez con la que se desapareció la Hermana María.

Llegó William quién sabe cómo, está mal herido y la señora Elroy fue por el médico, George y John ayudan a la hermana María - explicó su esposa.

Y Candy ¿cómo está? - preguntó él emocionado, ya que si William se encontraba en casa, Candice también lo estaría.

Este... ¿preguntas por Candice? - cuestionó ella dudosa y a la vez nerviosa.

Sí por Candy - insistió el señor Brighter.

El señor William llegó sólo... - la señora Brighter murmuró esa oración.

¡No puede ser! ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Ten, tómalo, iré a ayudar! - le notificó su esposo.

Sí... - respondió ella cuando recibió el saco de su marido y lo vio subir de dos en dos las escaleras.

Habían pasado al menos dos horas, todo y todos en esa habitación era un caos, Albert iba y volvía de la inconsciencia, efectivamente John tenía razón, la fuerza de William era indescriptible y nadie sabía qué hacer, cuando llegaron el doctor Spencer amigo de la señora Elroy en Escocia, la señora Elroy y Withman ya eran las dos de la tarde...

¿Cómo está William, señora Brighter? - cuestionó apenas la vio dando de vueltas en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

No tan mal como lo vimos, en esa habitación hay cinco personas, las señoritas Annie y Patty se encuentran en la cocina haciendo un remedio y Jane está en la habitación de sus hijos - informó la señora Brighter.

¿Cinco personas? ¡Es demasiado! - exclamó el médico impresionado.

Lo sabemos, vamos doctor - aceptó la matrona y le invitó a avanzar.

La escena que estaba montada en esos momentos fue impactante, en el piso se encontraba William, siendo masajeado por la Hermana María que de mangas remangadas al igual que los demás borraban casi instantáneamente los cardenales y moretes cuando de pronto el señor Brighter levantó el rostro.

¡Qué bueno que ha llegado Dr. Spencer! - exclamó alegre.

Lo mismo digo, ¿qué hacen? - quiso saber el médico.

Masajeamos a Albert con manteca para desaparecer los moretes Dr. Spencer - respondió John emocionado porque aquellos ya habían cambiado de color.

¿Y quien les dio semejante consejo? - cuestionó el galeno enfadado.

En América eso se acostumbra, cuando los jinetes se caen, se les masajea con manteca y ya ve, ya cambiaron de color, se ha quejado más de una vez, pero con las plantas que le puse en la boca se ha calmado - refirió la hermana María.

¿Plantas? ¿Cuáles? Sí no le he recetado ninguna - espetó el médico.

No podíamos esperarlo, tiene múltiples cortes en el cuello y algunos en los genitales, además tiene carne triturada en el hombro, por lo demás no se preocupe, es de menor importancia - explicó como si nada la hermana.

Gracias por los datos, ahora si no les importa debemos bañarlo - solicitó el médico.

¡Está usted loco! ¡Éste masaje es caliente, quiere que se muera! ¡Además aún no terminamos! - levanta la voz, la impasible monja.

¡Disculpe! - de la misma manera el galeno responde, llamando la atención a todos.

Lo siento, pero George tiene razón, si lo bañamos ahorita puede morir después... - comentó George, haciendo entrar en razón a todos.

Bien, ¿cuándo terminaran? - cuestionó el médico altanero.

Cuando sea necesario Dr. Spencer - respondió George, lo único que quería era dejar de oírlos.

Bien, si no tienen inconveniente, me retiro a la sala y cuando hayan acabado me avisan, por favor - el galeno prefirió irse antes que seguir discutiendo.

Yo misma lo iré a llamar Dr. Spencer - anunció la señora Elroy.

Permiso señora Andley - salió el médico molesto y se dirigió a la sala, justo como lo había mencionado.

Gracias...Dr. Spencer - la matrona agradeció volviendo el rostro al joven rubio que se encontraba en el piso.

¡Mmmhhh! - se quejó Albert.

Lo sentimos señora Elroy, pero William ha estado murmurando datos y entre menos seamos mejor... - se disculpó el señor Brigther.

¿Qué ha dicho? - la matrona se acercó sn importarle que su sobrino estuviese desnudo.

Al parecer los atacaron en Glasgow y luego paso algo y Candice desapareció, Albert averiguó junto con un tal Hasbún donde la tenían y al ir por ella lo hirieron... - comentó George.

¡Aaaaaaayyyy! - gritó Albert.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la matrona.

Lo he encontrado Hermana María, aquí, tiene una herida de bala, a ver debe estar alojada en el hombro, sólo está un agujero - refirió George, quien emocionado de haberlo encontrado, metía el dedo índice entre la carne carcomida.

¡William! Sigamos mientras llamo al Dr. Spencer, es necesario sacarle la bala - la matrona se arrodilló cerca del lugar de George.

Descuide señora Elroy, yo iré por él - George se ofreció levantándose y llevándose un paño para limpiarse las manos.

Por supuesto, ve George mientras yo te suplo - respondió la matrona.

Pero Señora Elroy, se manchará el vestido - replicó la hermana maría.

Es solo un vestido hermana María y créame que tengo muchos. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - pidió ayuda, porque pareció muy entrona, pero nunca había dado un masaje en su vida.

Mire, póngase manteca y comience a disgregar la sangre para que sea más claro cada vez - explicó la hermana enseñándole.

Mientras en la sala...

¡No señor, yo no puedo operar así! - subió la voz el Dr. Spencer.

¡Pues tiene que hacerlo, por humanidad! - George estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que el médico se estaba oponiendo a su obligación.

¡No lo haré! - se negó rotundamente.

Dr. Spencer, se le paga por hacer lo posible por sus pacientes - George detestaba hacer uso del dinero, pero debía obligarlo por el bien de Albert.

Señor Johnson, éstos no son los métodos y si usted los va a apoyar, mejor me voy y regresaré en unos días - amenazó con abandonar a un paciente.

Es su deber Dr. Spencer - respondió terminantemente la Hermana María, que salió a ver la tardanza del galeno.

Pues no pienso como usted Hermana... - refirió viendo el falso de su bata.

¿Cómo es posible? - se preguntó George ante la negativa del médico.

¡George! No hay nada por ningún lado, sólo encontramos éste morral justo detrás de la mansión - explicó Stear quien venía corriendo detrás de Archie con el morral en la mano.

Está bien chicos, vamos váyanse o busquen a las chicas en la cocina - ordenó el castaño rápidamente cuando escuchó a Stear.

George, estoy tan acalorada, pero terminamos las infusiones - se emocionó Annie y se acercaron para avisar que ya habían concluido el remedio que la Hermana María les hubo encargado.

¿Es cierto? - preguntó asombrado, ya que Annie y Patty nunca se habían acercado a la cocina ni por equivocación.

Sí, aquí tiene - refirió la morena dándole el pocillo con la infusión.

Chicas, pueden retirarse, Archie y Stear acompáñenlas - volvió a ordenar.

Sí George, permiso - los chicos tomaron de la mano a Annie y la ayudaron a subir mientras el castaño cerraba el pocillo con la tapa que Annie le había dado.

Entonces ¿qué hará Dr. Spencer? - cuestionó él al observar la actitud de todos por aliviar el sufrimiento de su Tío Abuelo.

¡Ayudaré, pero no estoy de acuerdo! - refirió el médico levantando el dedo índice para indicarle que esas no eran las formas.

Bien, ese es su deber... - murmuró la Hermana María, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

¿Qué necesita? - cuestionó el castaño.

Límpiele la zona del orificio de entrada con agua hervida y después aplique éste antiséptico - explicó mientras acaba una botellita de antiséptico. Después alguien tiene que alumbrarme y comenzaremos - terminó de explicar lo que iban a hacer.

Sí, Dr. Spencer - George aceptó y comenzaron a caminar justo detrás del médico.

Todos dejaron de masajear y comenzaron a limpiar con agua caliente, el Dr. Spencer aplicó la anestesia y abrió la parte superior del hombro y de ahí hacia la parte de atrás, luego uso un separador para los músculos cuando habían pasado como quince minutos y encontró la bala. Sacó de ahí la munición restante y la soltó en una venda, para luego suturar, siendo ayudado ésta vez por la hermana María, desinfectó la zona, cubrió con vendajes y al terminar, lo vistieron entre todos.

El médico se levantó y lavó las manos para colocarle en receta los remedios y pedírselos a John que enseguida fue al pueblo.

Bien señora Elroy - soltó el médico.

Sí, Dr. Spencer - quiso saber ella.

Le he dado a John una receta para que vaya al pueblo y traiga los remedios - refirió el galeno.

Gracias Dr. Spencer, ¿hay algo que debería saber? - cuestionó ella. ¿Es de peligro? - re cuestionó preocupada.

No señora Elroy, pero tengo otra cita en el pueblo y luego regresaré por la tarde noche. Debo advertirle que ésta noche será crucial, adminístrele el sedante de la hermana y espéreme hoy por la tarde - recomienda el galeno.

Gracias Dr. Spencer - agradece la matrona, sonriente.

De nada Sra. Andley, espero que no suceda nada en mi ausencia - refiere el médico sinceramente.

La señora Elroy acompañó al Dr. Spencer a su carruaje, a lo lejos, alguien observaba lo que acontecía en la mansión, sonrió, se subió a su caballo y comenzó a galopar hacia el carruaje del Dr. Spencer. Cuando el carruaje apenas hubo corrido unos metros, apareció un chico ante ellos, montando un poderoso caballo, Theodora se encargó de evitarlo, pero los demás caballos no tuvieron la misma suerte y parados en dos patas golpearon al chico haciéndolo caer de la fastuosa yegua, lastimándolo o eso es lo que ellos pensaron.

¡Santa madre de Dios! - exclama el cochero del Dr. Spencer, bajándose del carruaje para ver si el chico no se había lastimado.

¡Jesús! - exclama el Dr. Spencer mientras se asoma por la ventana del carruaje.

¡Muchacho, muchacho! - grita el cochero intentando levantarlo.

¡John, John! - le grita la señora Elroy para que auxilie al chico cuando ella también ve lo que sucede.

Muchacho, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás bien? - cuestionó John, moviendo al chico.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el Dr. Spencer que se bajó lo más rápido posible.

No lo sé, salió de pronto, no lo vi Dr. Spencer - rebatió el cochero nervioso.

¡Addair, tranquilizante! Quiero saber que tiene - informó el médico tomándolo de los hombros para que se tranquilizara.

¿Qué pasa señora Elroy? - preguntó George que se acercó corriendo al oír el ruido.

¡El Dr. Spencer tuvo un accidente auxílialo! - exclama la matrona, asustada por la condición del chico.

Sí señora, permiso - respondió George.

Vamos Addair, hay que llevarlo adentro - sugirió el médico.

¿Qué sucedió Dr. Spencer? ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó George cuando llegó hasta ellos.

¡No lo sé! Señora Elroy, tengo que revisarlo, lo puede colocar en una habitación - solicitó el galeno.

Sí, en seguida - respondió ella entrando para ser seguida por George, el cochero y el médico.

Cuando llegaron a el ala de habitaciones y pasaron por la de Albert

¡No puede ser! ¿Otro accidentado? ¡No les parece que tenemos suficientes con ellos, con Candice y William! - exclamó la Sra. Brighter cuando apenas hubieron dejado al chico sobre la cama masculina de William.

¿Ha dicho William Andley? - cuestionó el chico despertando como si nada le hubiese pasado.

¿Qué cosa? - todos los presentes se asombraron.

Les pregunté: ¿si ha dicho William Andley? - cuestionó nuevamente el chico.

¡Sí, claro, estoy bien! - respondió él, levantando el tórax.

¡Estupendamente! - ironizó el médico saliendo de la habitación.

Entonces ¿qué fue eso? - la matrona exigió una explicación.

Una pequeña broma, pero no se enfade - decide contarle. En la mansión Grandchester hay algo que a usted y al señor William le interesa... - soltó haciendo que la matrona abriera más los ojos, ya que pensó que era un chantajista, sobre todo cuando le sonrió.

¿Qué cosa puede haber en esa mansión que no sepamos? ¡Muchachito insolente! - exclamó la señora Elroy.

Espere... ¡déjeme darle esto...! - extendió la mano hacia ella.

¿Qué cosa? ¡Les diré a mis sirvientes que te saquen por tus bromas, no tengo tiempo para una cosa así, nosotros tenemos tiempo para todo menos para eso! - respondió la matrona.

¡Es cierto! Tengo algo para usted Señora Elroy Andley - el chico sonrió y cuando vio la mano extendida de Elroy Andley, volteó la de él y...

¡Hey espera, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? - preguntó la señora Andley.

Lo sé porque la señora a la que pertenece éste dije, me lo dijo... - le informó el chico soltando el dije que tenía dentro de su mano.

¡Ah!

Continuará...


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo XXXV

\- ¡Ah! Candy... - exclamó la matrona comenzando a llorar y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas para después colocarse el dije en la mejilla como si estuviera abrazándola a ella.

Mientras en el barco, Candy se encontraba durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo, Albert por fin había descansado, se había puesto serio y extrañaba también sentirla, pero como Mickael lo dijo, era por el bien de su bebé y en ese momento él habló con ella, por el bien de su bebé y no por él. Le hizo entender que su bebé era tan importante como ella y como él y como cualquier persona, lamentó también que verla llorar como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca, las lágrimas que se dispersaron por su rostro y las que se absorbieron en la camisa de su esposo fueron las mismas de cuando Annie se fue del orfanato, se sentía abandonada, quién sabe por qué, sentía ese mismo dolor que dejó hace cinco años atrás.

Los días pasaban, prefería dormir antes que pensar que ya no podría saltar ni correr y mucho menos divertirse, los demás sabían que ella se dormiría en cualquier hora del día para no sentir el deseo ni de asomarse a ningún lado que no fuera en su habitación, se había reprendido así misma por haberse ocasionado esa enorme sanción, pero lo que no sabía ella era que la vida y su vida no eran suficientes para atentar contra su hijo. Desde esa noche, en la que la vida de su hijo fue importante para ella, hizo que reaccionara aunque no de la forma que todos esperaban, evadiéndose, no enfrentado las ansias para divertirse, escogió evadirse, dormir todo el día, era lo único que le quedaba o pensaba.

Su esposo había pensado en que la mejor manera de confortarla era bañándola de noche, Albert había también pensado que sería mejor conversar con ella sobre la actitud que había tomado. En las noches los baños que su esposo le daba para quitar el dolor de su espalda eran lo más cercano a estar con él en la intimidad. Albert pensó un día que no podía estar más con su esposa si sílo se limitaba a un hola y un adiós y si tenía suerte un gracias, ya no había más contacto, ya no más besos y no más caricias, ella ya no lo deseaba y era lo peor que le estaba pasando; así que decidió hablar con ella, esa misma noche; por lo que la metió en la tina y la cobijó en sus brazos mientras le daba suaves masajes en la espalda.

Candy - la llamó con cautela.

Mmm - Candy dio la respuesta con la boca.

¿Estás cómoda? - cuestionó su esposo.

Sí - ella se limitó a responder.

Candy... en Dover me voy a ir directo a Escocia mientras tú viajas con los Borthwick para distraer a Lemarque - resolvió decirle.

Pero... - la rubia intentó protestar.

Pero nada, debemos ser más inteligentes que él y lo sabes - resolvió decirle.

¿Me vas a repudiar? - preguntó ella alejándose de sus brazos.

Candice Andley ¿cómo piensas eso? - si antes no esperaba ni que le dirigiera la palabra, ahora estaba más que enfadado y más cuando palmeó el agua de la tina. ¿Qué, acaso no me conoces? ¿Crees que te haría algo así? ¡Mi hijo no será desdeñado nunca! - intentó amedrentarla y lo había logrado.

¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Ya no me haces el amor! ¡Ya no me besas! ¡Ya no me tocas! ¡Sólo buenas noches y buenos días! ¡Qué tienen de buenos! - respondió ella indignadas y temerosa por la reacción de su esposo que nunca lo había visto realmente enojado.

Albert casi se va para atrás cuando oyó su reclamo mientras se enteraba que era eso lo que ella pensaba, así que decidió que era hora de tener su primera discusión en serio.

Son recomendaciones del médico - espetó el rubio muy serio.

¡Ese medicucho qué sabe! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que este así! Si no...si no... - Candy se vio interrumpida por Albert.

Sí no qué, recuerdo que no te resististe antes... - informó riéndose de su berrinche.

¡Tú y tus métodos Albert, muy seguro y no funcionó! - le reclamó alejándose de él.

Bueno hasta al mejor cazador se le van las liebres - se mofó él.

Sí ya vas a comenzar con Louise, pues te hubieras quedado con ella en París - respondió ella burlona.

¡Tú la sacaste a relucir! Así que señora, deje de quejarse - refiere Albert aguantándose la risa.

Bueno, si me vas a repudiar, creo que Terry querrá hacerse cargo de mí - respondió bajando el rostro y ahora la que se burlaba de él, era ella.

¡Ten cuidado con eso Candice! - amenazó él. Además ¿quién habló de repudiar? No sé ¿por qué tenemos ésta conversación? - cuestionó Albert comenzando a enfadarse.

¡Porque tú me quieres repudiar! - y la necia seguía con el mismo argumento, se alejó de sus brazos.

¿Quién ha dicho eso? - insistió el rubio molesto.

¡Tú quieres irte a Escocia! ¡Sólo! - le reclamó y recordó.

¡Es para distraer a Lemarque, no porque te quiera repudiar! - le informó de nueva cuenta.

Entonces ¿por qué discutimos? - cuestionó ella.

Pensé que era una buena idea hacerlo, nunca nos hemos peleado por tonterías y ambos somos unos tontos - le informó a su esposa.

¿Por qué? - insistía ella.

Porque ambos pensamos que no nos importábamos, mi amor - Albert la toma de la cintura, la sube a sus piernas y le da un apasionado beso.

¡Me dijiste mi amor y me vas a repudiar! ¡No puedo creerlo! - ella deshace el beso, le grita para luego rechazarlo, sin que el rubio se lo permita.

¡No te voy a repudiar! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida y la madre de mi hijo! - expresó él subiendo el tono.

¡Es ridículo! - le pega en el pecho mojado, lo cual produce un dolor tanto para él como para ella en la mano.

¡Ven, deja de salirte de mis brazos! Candy ambos pensábamos que no tocarnos, no besarnos, no acariciarnos y no hacernos el amor era un pensamiento mutuo. Hemos olvidado que lo estamos haciendo por el bebé no por nosotros, quizás más adelante podamos demostrarnos nuestro amor - la vuelve asir entre sus brazos y tiempo después se deja de mover.

Entonces, ¿aún me amas? - pregunta ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sí, como el primer día que te vi, claro estaba que en ese entonces no lo sabía - refiere el rubio, admitiendo que cuando la vio, le pareció simpática y adorable. Y por favor, no me menciones que si te repudio te encargue con Terry, que no me cae nada bien la idea - la reprendió.

¡Albert, te amo tanto! - expresa la rubia, besándolo amorosamente.

Yo también Candy, aunque seas muy terca - respondió entre besos para después seguirle acariciando la espalda.

Entonces ¡qué tal si aprovechamos el baño y ya que estamos desnudos...! - comenzó Candy a observarlo con otro ojos.

No mi amor, no podemos hasta nuevo aviso - la reprendió y tomó las manos que ya se dirigían hacia abajo.

¿Siempre acatas las órdenes médicas? - preguntó ella sin poder creérselo.

Obvio que sí, sobre todo cuando te lo prohíben públicamente... - refiere él recordando que el médico no tuvo ningún recato de hablar con él en privado.

¿Qué quieres decir con públicamente? - preguntó ella sonrojándose.

Eso precisamente, Mickael me dijo no intimidad enfrente de todos... ¡fue incómodo! - contó observando cómo su rubia esposa se sonrojaba.

Me lo imagino, sí es incómodo entonces será mejor que me sueltes - recomienda Candy, retirándose un poco de su entrepierna.

¿Por qué? - él quiso saber.

Porque creo que tienes un problema - refirió ella viendo y señalando con el dedo índice hacia abajo.

¡Ya ves Candy, te dije que no... pero nunca me haces caso! - se quejó un poco, pero sonriendo.

Podemos resolverlo... - respondió y después lo asió con la mano, imitando el vaivén de una tímida relación.

¡Me preocupas Candy! ¡No quiero que hagas eso...! - la detuvo cuando se agachó un poco y lo metió a su boca. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso es... diferente! - comentó Albert con el primer gemido.

¿Verdad que sí? - Candy sacó de su boca el miembro de su marido para poder contestar.

¡Candy! - Albert movió la pelvis para que continuara.

En eso estoy... - volvió a comenzar.

Pero Candy, ¡aaaahhh, me haces cosquillas! - en medio de gemidos comenzó a reír.

Bueno, claro que si no quieres - ella lo sacó y comenzó a alejarse.

No, no, no te apartes, está bien, lo aguantaré - admitió con tal de que regresara a lo que estaba haciendo.

Candy y Albert tuvieron una relación íntima un tanto diferente por lo que cuando acabaron el agua ya estaba fría, pero sus cuerpos estaban aún muy térmicos y por ello le dieron gusto a la espalda de Candy, prodigándose besos, caricias y mucho amor. Después de todo el beso de reconciliación fue formidable, así que la haría enfadar más seguido.

Albert sacó a su esposa y la colocó frente a él, mientras Candy se colocaba una toalla en la cabeza, Albert se la colocaba en la cintura, luego se agachó tomando otra toalla y comenzó a secarla, es ahí donde se encontraba la ligera protuberancia de las quince semanas y más abajo ese maldito cardenal cada vez más claro. Mientras proseguía con su quehacer, era cuando pasó la toalla por su intimidad, ella soltó un suspiro y decidió vestirla con ropa interior y camisón. Cuando acabó, su esposa tenía la mirada obscura, lo que la instó a besarla, sí ella se había atrevido a hacerlo en la tina, él le pagaría el favor haciéndoselo de otra forma, por lo que se quitó la toalla de la cintura e hizo lo mismo con ella, incluida la ropa interior. Candy estaba reticente, la recostó en la cama, pero después la besó desde la punta de sus rizos hasta el dedo pequeño del pie, luego la lamió y subió comenzando por pie, pantorrilla, rodilla, muslo y se detuvo en el monte de Venus, con la mano abrió la carne que cubría el botón de placer de Candy y al comenzar a lamerlo y chuparlo, instintivamente ella abrió las piernas y comenzó a gemir, agarrando la cabeza de Albert, sus gemidos fueron muy altos, tanto que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la almohada para que no los escucharan.

Candy se sentía explotar y como había pasado mucho tiempo, el clímax llegó rápidamente, Albert siguió besándola y lo que menos esperaba es que la poseyera de esa forma, que sintiera la erección de su marido a tope, que estrujara sus senos con las manos y que lo sintiera tan enardecido como en esos momentos.

¡Te amo preciosa! - le dijo a ella, besándola.

Albert eso fue, ¡magnifico! Lo hubiéramos practicado antes... - respondió ella entusiasmada.

Eso es...bueno, no muy decente, pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo - aceptó él.

¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Me gustó mucho! ¿Podemos repetirlo las veces que lo necesitemos? - preguntó ella más que emocionada.

¡Sí, ahora, a dormir! - ordenó su esposo.

¡Con eso así! - exclamó Candy al ver que el miembro de su marido se levantaba.

Sí con eso así, ya se me pasará, ven, quiero abrazarte - respondió él, abrazándola y colocando entre los dos un poco de sabanas.

¿Así? - preguntó ella.

Así, desnuda, sentir tu piel... - respondió cuando le besaba el hombro.

Bien, vamos a dormir - le dijo Candy, acomodando su cabello húmedo y acomodando su espalda en el amplio pecho de su esposo.

Buenas noches, mi amor - le deseó Albert a su esposa.

Buenas noches, Albert - Candy respondió y comenzó a dormirse.

Ellos durmieron toda la noche, apaciblemente, sin darse cuenta de que las manos de su esposo viajaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, acariciando la curvatura de su cintura, la redondez de su pecho y cuando se volteaba hacia él, la proximidad de sus intimidades, se atraían como imanes. La noche pasó muy tranquila, tenerla entre sus brazos fue la gloria para él, desde ese momento él no la dejaría dormir sin su contacto y a la mañana siguiente la ayudó a cambiarse, estaba ansiosa por desayunar en la cubierta, fueron los primeros en llegar allí, salieron de la mano, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, él necesitaba un beso, uno que la dejó trastornada, pero feliz y sonrojada por el hecho, salieron hacia la cubierta.

Caminaron y se encontraron con Carmenza, que al verlos juntos y enamorados se puso feliz.

¡Buenos días, señora! - la saludó tomándole las manos con gusto.

¡Buenos días, Carmenza! Y ¿los demás? - cuestionó Candy mientras los buscaba.

No quieren ya desayunar, con trabajos comen... - respondió ella.

¿Por qué? - cuestionó Candy extrañada por su comentario.

Carmenza - la reprendió Albert por su indiscreción.

Disculpe señor - Carmenza se disculpa agachando la cabeza.

Llama a los demás y después de intrigarlos diles que ella desayunara en la terraza - respondió sonriendo ante su travesura.

Sí señor, permiso - ella lo imito y levantándose la falda corrió hasta los camarotes de los Borthwick, que lo habían pedido independiente a los de los Andley y al de los Grandchester.

¡Eres malvado, mi amor! - lo reprendió la rubia, dándole un manazo a su esposo por la travesura que iba hacer.

Más bien, quería estar un momento a solas contigo - la abrazó por detrás y acto seguido la besó.

¿Más a solas? - preguntó ella irónica.

¡Más... siempre más! - admitió el rubio, besándola como siempre esperaba hacerlo.

Mientras en el camarote de Richard...

Papá ¿no vas a desayunar? - preguntó Terry al ver que eran las diez de la mañana y su padre no estaba listo para el desayuno.

No tengo hambre, pero ve tú, quizás te enteres algo sobre Candy, anda ve - lo instó sin muchos ánimos.

Toc, toc

Carmenza tocó la puerta del camarote de Terrence y Richard Grandchester.

Pase - Terry dio el acceso.

Buenos días, señores Grandchester - saludó Carmenza con una venia.

Ah Carmenza, de hecho iba a desayunar, ¿ya llegaron los demás? - cuestionó Terry observando el rostro de su padre.

Sí ya está el señor Andley allá y... - Carmenza se interrumpe a propósito.

Mi papá no va a ir... - le informa el joven Grandchester.

Bueno, pero el señor Andley esperaba que la señora desayunara con todos - les soltó sin más.

¿Cómo has dicho? - cuestionó Richard y Terry al mismo tiempo.

¿Candice está desayunando? ¡Espérenme diez minutos, voy a cambiarme! - informó Richard.

Pero ¿no que no querías ir? - le cuestionó Terry su padre, mofándose.

Espérame un momento, ahorita salgo - avisó Richard cambiándose rápidamente.

Bueno, tengo que llamar a los demás, los veré en el desayuno - respondió Carmenza.

Carmenza salió con una buena sonrisa, le tocaba visitar a los Brothwick, a lo lejos era vista por alguien.

Toc toc

Carmenza tocó en el camarote de los Borthwick

¡Buenos días, Sir Borthwick! - Carmenza saludó efusivamente a Sir Borthwick.

Buenos días, Carmenza ¿se te ofrece algo? - preguntó sir Borthwick.

El señor Andley pregunta si va a desayunar con él y... - Carmenza ahí también se interrumpió.

Creo que llegaremos tarde... - respondió Lady Borthwick que apenas había logrado cerrarse el vestido, estaba despeinada y le faltaban los zapatos..

Creo señor que la señora Candice se entristecerá si no la quieren ver - soltó ella esperando que esos rostros se tornaran diferentes.

¿Qué ha dicho? - cuestionaron los Borthwick.

Que la señora... - iba a decirles de nueva cuenta.

¿Candice se ha levantado? - preguntaron al unísono.

Sí, Lady Beagen - le respondió a la más interesada.

En diez minutos estaremos allá... apresúrate esposo que vas a tener que ayudarme, no quiero tardarme mucho - espetó Lady Beagen, muy alegre y sonriente.

¡Mi hija se ha recobrado, estoy tan feliz! - expresó Sir Borthwick cuando ella Carmenza se retiró.

Carmenza se alegró, sólo le faltaba uno..., pero dudó un poco al ver a Amir frente a ella, sabía que no podría decirle que no sucedía nada.

¿Algún motivo mi señora para que vaya y venga a tan temprana hora? - cuestionó amir analizando su respuesta.

Sí, los he llamado a todas para desayunar - contestó ella.

¡Pero si hace días que no lo han hecho! - exclama el sirviente de confianza el jeque.

Hoy todos quieren hacerlo - respondió Carmenza, saliendo de su paso, pero volviéndose en contra con él.

¿Por qué me miente mi señora? - preguntó suavemente.

¡No le estoy mintiendo! - rebatió ella.

Le va acrecer la nariz... - sonrió el como burlándose de ella.

¡Ah, está bien! La señora Candice también desayunara, ¡contento! - exclamó ella saliendo de su paso.

¡Muchísimo, la veré en diez minutos! - exclamó Amir.

Si como no, si por el jeque fuera la vería en dos - expresó ella sabiendo que así era.

Carmenza se había dado cuenta de que al jeque le interesaba Lady Beth como mujer. Amín pensaba que apenas era una chiquilla, por eso le interesaba más, pero eso si creía que a los quince años, esposa y madre era para una persona como él, un hombre de mundo y en esas ensoñaciones estaba cuando Amir entró.

Mi señor - lo llamó cuando entró en el camarote.

¿Qué quieres Amir? - cuestionó Amín echado sobre cojines y pensando en ella.

¿Sigue enfadado? ¡Ha estado así por dos semanas! - exclamó con molestia Amir.

Lo sé, lo siento Amir, ¿te he tratado mal? - preguntó él sabiendo que así había sido por dos largas semanas.

Ni tanto, sólo que es extraño, pero para eso tengo una noticia... - refirió el sirviente.

¿Qué podrías decirme? Que Lady Beth se ha levantado a desayunar... - inquirió él.

A veces señor pienso que me lee la mente... - susurró Amir sorprendido.

Espera... ¿es cierto? - cuestionó levantándose de los cojines que le servían como camastro.

Sí - responde Amir con una sonrisa discreta.

¡Estaré listo en diez minutos! - expresó mientras corría a cambiarse la túnica y el turbante.

¿Despierto a sus hijas? - pregunta Amir.

No y sólo no digas nada a Aaminah, por favor - responde él en forma de suplica.

De acuerdo señor, dado que ni yo estaré aquí, pero tenga cuidado le diré a Abbas - informa.

Gracias... - agradece el jeque Hasbún comenzando a hacer el turbante.

Espero señor que soporte la desilusión... - exclama Amir, sabiendo que si Lady Beth está en cubierta es porque su esposo la ha animado.

Todos se tardaron más de diez minutos, Richard se peinaba, perfumaba y se ponía presentable, Terry sólo se arregló y esperaba a su padre fuera del camarote; ahí se encontró a los Borthwick entusiasmados con la idea de que Candice se levantó esa mañana, tan pronto como Richard salió y saludó entusiasmado a todos, se dirigió hacia la terraza y sí, el primero en saludarla con un gran abrazo fue Richard, estaba alegre de verla y mucho; luego sus padres que hasta lloraron por verla ahí, de mejor humor y notablemente enamorada y por último Terry, ella le había dado una mejor vista a la relación con su padre y ahora era él quien le agradecía por estar viva, feliz y muy animada.

¡Creo que todos están muy bien! - exclamó efusiva Candy.

Mejor ahora que vuelves a estar bien querida - responde Lady Beagen que con un pañuelo se limpia algunas lágrimas.

¡Lady Beagen, quizás deba disculparme con usted he sido insensible! - se disculpa la rubia menor, yendo hacia ella y tomándola de las manos.

No querida, nosotros entendemos que ya no puedes divertirte más - refiere ella como disculpándola.

Pero debo de recordar que estoy embarazada y que mi bebé está en peligro - explica ella, al fin comprendiéndolo.

Candice pero no es para estar triste... - soltó Richard.

Lo sé, platicamos anoche y sinceramente he estado equivocada, sólo quería evitar sentirme atada a una cama o a una silla - explicó la rubia y todos observaban la plática de las miradas de Albert y Candy.

Algo que deberíamos hablar es lo que siempre le cuentas a la mayoría, debes ser mas reservada con la situación que tenemos, ya ves lo que nos pasó con el Dr. Pereyra... - soltó Sir Borthwick.

Lo sé, he ocasionado problemas muy graves con mi lengua suelta... - se mofó ella por las situaciones que no esperaba ocasionar.

No es eso querida, sólo que piensas que los demás son confiables, como tú o nosotros y eso no es así - Lady Beagen le explicó lo más certero posible.

Creo que debo comprender más eso, ¿quién de ustedes quieren enseñarme? - cuestiona ella emocionada.

Todos lo haremos y mientras más pronto sea mejor, porque ¡mira quien viene ahí! - refiere Terry observando que caminaba hacia ellos el jeque Hasbún en compañía de su fiel sirviente Amir.

El jeque, debió ver a Carmenza y por eso viene.

Actuemos normal y cuidado con la información - se asegura Richard que todos lo entiendan.

Lady Beth, los vi desde lejos y pensé venir a saludar - exclamó el jeque Hasbún.

¡Hola, Jeque Hasbún! - saludó la rubia.

Amín... - respondió él a modo de solicitud.

Amín, ¿cómo está? - pregunta de nueva cuenta la rubia.

Mejor, ahora que la veo compuesta - le responde Amín.

Gracias, ¿no gusta quedarse a desayunar? - cuestionó ella sonriente ganándose la desaprobación de los demás.

De hecho eso esperaba - respondió Amín.

Bien, vamos a desayunar entonces - animo a todos a sentarse para comenzar.

Amir, ayuda a Carmenza con los alimentos... - solicitó el jeque mandando a Amir con el servicio.

Sí señor, permiso - se disculpó y desapareció junto con Carmenza.

Veo que usted ha recobrado su sonrisa, ¿a quién le debemos el milagro? - cuestionó el jeque Hasbún.

A mi esposo por supuesto, hemos discutido por primera vez...¡por tonterías! - informó Candice como si hablara con cualquiera.

¡Beth! - la reprendió solo con su nombre.

¡Qué! Es cierto, pero bueno, platiquemos de cosas más amables. ¿Cómo han estado? - cuestionó para distraer al jeque Hasbún de su primer contacto con ellos.

Bien Lady Beth, todos bien - respondió Richard.

Pues tristes no se ven... - confirmó ella.

Lo estábamos, nos faltaba tu alegría - respondio Terry, afirmándolo.

Aún nos queda una semana en el barco, creo que debemos pasárnosla mejor, ¿no creen? - dijo Candy haciendo que cada uno de los presentes se vieran entre sí.

Pero... - intentó decir algo.

No se asusten, hay juegos no tan peligrosos - aseguró ella mientras delante de cada uno, Carmenza y Amir colocaban platitos de fruta.

Por supuesto, comamos, buen provecho - deseó a todos la rubia.

Buen provecho - desearon los demás tomando el tenedor para la fruta.

Mi amor - Albert le apachurró la rodilla.

Sí - respondió ella.

¡Te amo! - le dijo en gaélico.

También te amamos, papá - respondió ella de la misma forma, Albert le había enseñado algunas palabras en esas dos semanas de descanso.

Continuará...


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo XXXVI

Inicio del flash back

En la mansión que albergaba a Sir Abhainn Carnegie, se encontraban los Grandchester descansando, habían decidido pero Sir Abhainn no lo logró hacer, así que mejor se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, abriendo un libro y más que un libro era la investigación acerca de Lady Andley, lo tomó y se dirigió hacia el sofá de la biblioteca, observándolo y delineando su robusta confección. Era para él más que una misión y por lo mismo tenia cada telegrama, carta, papelería del Rey Jorge V y sobretodo fotos, desde que ella había llegado al orfanato hasta convertirse en toda una señorita, es decir cuando él se dirigió hacia el colegio para cuidarla, espiarla, amarla...

Necesito dejar de pensar en ella aunque quisiera respirarla y sentirla cerca de mí, pero... ¿cuándo he estado cerca de ella? Sólo la veía en el colegio cuando por las noches se colgaba de los árboles, cuando corría como desesperada de su tan añorada segunda colina de Ponny o cuando simplemente salía por una de las bardas para visitar a... a Albert. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ella como un estúpido, que tonto pensarlo siquiera, nadie debía darse cuenta de mi amor por ella, nadie ni siquiera mi padre y caí en mis propias mentiras, caí en ellas sin remedio. Mi padre aceptó su tarea, decidió irse a África, decidió ser su soporte cuando era yo quien quería serlo, pero no me dejó, me dijo que con mis pensamientos peligraría la misión, siempre fui cuidadoso, siempre me cuidé de no enamorarme y aquí estoy. No la conozco en persona y mucho menos tengo el motivo para separarla de su esposo, no la conozco y por eso mismo, siento que duele más que mil ferras en el corazón. ¿Cómo puedo quitarme éste sentimiento que me lastima tanto? Siento...¡estoy tan enojado que golpearía a Albert Andley por quitármela! ¿Por qué ella tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿Qué podría hacer en esos momentos? ¡Odio a Albert Andley y detesto que tenga un hijo de él! Pero... ¡me odio a mí mismo por amarla y desearla hasta que la pasión me consuma! Sin embargo, sin embargo... siento una especial alegría por saberla a salvo... ¡Qué contradictorio! ¡Qué sentimientos tan ilógicos tengo! Aborrezco siquiera la idea de que ese animal la toque, Emanuelle Lemarque, ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer en su vida? Si ella no se apellidara Andley no hubiese ocurrido nada de esto... - Abhainn sonrió ante sus absurdos pensamientos.

¡Lord Straigth, aquí estás! - lo llamaron a lo lejos.

Terrence, pensé que estabas descansando... - Abhainn pudo limpiar las lágrimas que había comenzado a soltar.

Ni lo sueñes... aunque me preguntaba ¿has tenido noticias de Candy y Albert? - preguntó como si fuera cualquier otro tema.

Ninguna, pero hablé con tu padre y en éstos momentos... - se interrumpió.

En estos momentos ¿qué? - quiso saber.

Ha decidido y firmado el contrato de confidencialidad, por supuesto - sabía que de cualquier manera él, iba a enterarse.

¿Va ayudarnos? - se sorprendió. Ya ves que no me quiere dejar ir solo - respondió él sin remedio.

En lo que le sea posible, mientras ustedes van a España, me encargaré de su seguridad en Dover, debemos ser muy cuidadosos, los demás miembros del Tribunal tendrán que interceptarlos dado que a mí ya me conoce Lord Lemarque... - cuenta Abhainn.

Cierto, espero que ahora duela menos... - suelta Terrence sin querer.

¿A qué te refieres, Terrence? - cuestiona sin siquiera quitar la mirada del horizonte.

Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, lo es todo, sé que la amas, más que yo probablemente, pero te informo que no eres el único, también lo hizo Anthony, Archie y Stear, en sus tiempos; Sir Stephan Adam, a mí, el Dr. Pereyra y por supuesto su tío Alphonse, ese cerdo... - enlista a los admiradores de la rubia.

Te faltó Pierre y Lemarque... - soltó Abhainn.

Bueno... Pierre es débil y su padre lo convenció de que así era, de su padre bueno no es que esté enamorado de ella sino de su dote, que no es lo mismo - Terrence intenta hacer una broma.

Si tú supieras, Terrence - es ahora que Abhainn decide mirarlo de soslayo.

¿Qué cosa? - le insiste saberlo.

Pretenden matar a Albert cuando llegue a Londres y después casarla contigo para quedarse con ambas dotes - le informa al castaño.

Eso no lo pueden hacer sólo...sí - se detiene a pensar lo que Lord Straigth le informa.

Sí, solo así - admite el escocés.

¡Están locos... de remate! Si piensan que los voy a dejar, asesinarme puff ¡cómo si fuera tan fácil! - responde él enfadado.

Eso es lo bueno de que te irás con tu padre, lo que menos necesito es preocuparme también por su seguridad - suelta no muy amablemente.

¡Cómo nos amas, eh Carnegie! - le da un golpe en el brazo, al entender lo que intenta decirle. Abhainn no puede evitarlo, sonreír.

No me mal entiendas, no es porque en si deba de preocuparme... - quiso corregirlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

¡Vaya te entiendo, sé que es difícil...! - Terry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en son de que aceptaba sus disculpas.

Bueno, iré a dormir un poco - Abhainn decide que es demasiada información y decide huir de ahí.

Bien, iré en unos momentos - le dice Terrence, quedándose pasmado por la respuesta de Abhainn.

Abhainn necesitó salir de ahí con premura, lo que menos quería era llorar delante de Terrence, sentirse como él se sentía era por demás extraño y cada que decía Candice lo ama a él y no a ti o a mí, era por demás horrible para su corazón.

Lo siento Terrence, pero no puedo abrirte mi corazón a ti, tú eres el menos indicado, mi corazón sufre y con tus confesiones sangraría y... no, no puedo llorar, no puedo, seré fuerte, sí, eso es lo que se espera de mí, eso es lo que se quiere de mí, mi temple, no me sucede nada, entonces... si no me sucede nada ¿por qué de mis ojos brotan estas tontas y estúpidas lágrimas? Candice, debo dejarte ir mi amada Candice, ¿por qué? Te amo Lady Candice Carnegie... - con esto último sonrió, éste era su único aliciente, llamarla como algún día su tonto corazón quiso hacerlo.

Fin del flash back

En el futuro...

La señora Elroy no podía creerlo, ese chiquillo que tenía frente a ella sabía dónde se encontraba Candice, estaba equivocada, siempre equivocada con los niños de esa condición social y ellos eran los que les habían dado las mejores noticias en su vida. Se levantó aún llorosa, de su vestido sacó un pañuelo y salió de ahí.

Espere señora... - Mark intentó detenerla.

Quédate aquí por un minuto, ahora vuelvo - le pidió al chico, saliendo de esa habitación.

Bien... vaya esto de la alta sociedad espero que no se me pegue - refirió Mark sin entenderla al cien por ciento.

George, George... - la señora Elroy llamó a su fiel consejero, corriendo por el pasillo.

¿Qué sucede señora Elroy? - George al oírla se levantó de donde se encontraba observando a la hermana María y fue a su encuentro.

El chico, el chico... - comenzó a explicar entre el incontrolable llanto.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuál chico? - quiso entenderla, sin ningún éxito.

Al que atropellamos, está, él sabe... dónde está... - ansiosa y sin poder lograrlo siguió llorando.

¡Señora Elroy no la entiendo, quiere calmarse! - le pide George, tranquilizándola y abrazándola.

El chico que está en la habitación de allá sabe dónde está Candice...! - ya tranquila, le cuenta todo completamente.

¿Qué ha dicho? Dígame ¿dónde está? - le insiste.

¡Allí George...! - señala la habitación donde Mark se encuentra.

Llame al médico, por favor - le pide, preparándose mentalmente a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Sí, lo haré enseguida - ella salió disparada hacia la habitación donde estaba Albert. Dr. Spencer, venga por favor - lo llamó desde la puerta.

En un momento voy señora Elroy - le respondió a ella, verificando la curación de Albert con la hermana María.

No, en este momento, es urgente - lo apuró.

Bien, vamos, pero que sea rápido, Hermana me hace favor de seguir lavando - le pide a la monja y sale.

Sí doctor, no pierda cuidado - la hermana María asiente y continua con los lavados a las heridas de Albert.

¿Qué sucede señora Elroy? ¿A qué vamos con el muchacho, si no tiene nada? - refiere al notar hacia dónde se dirige.

¿Así que tu nombre es Mark? - cuando la señora Elroy y el Dr. Spencer llegan a la habitación donde se encuentra Mark, George le preguntaba su nombre.

Sí y trabajo para la familia Grandchester - repitió de nueva cuenta.

Pero la familia Grandchester hace años que no vienen a su residencia... - refiere George recordándolo como si estuviera alrededor de la mansión Grandchester.

Lo sé, pero mi hermano sí - responde el chico rápidamente.

¿Tu hermano? ¿Quién es tu hermano? - cuestiona George.

Terrence Grandchester, bueno no es mi hermano, pero él me deja que le diga así - explica Mark.

¡Ah vaya...! Le has dicho a la señora Elroy que sabes ¿dónde está Candice Andley...? - le preguntó muy amable.

No, no, no...Blanca Grandchester... - respondió confundido.

Pero, ¿cómo? El dije que me diste es de un Andley - la señora Elroy quiso saber.

Espere señora Elroy... déjeme que él nos cuente - George pidió paciencia.

Bueno les decía, que ella nos dijo que se llamaba Blanca Grandchester, pero entre sus ropas mi madre encontró esto... - refirió Mark dándoles la nota que Katherine había encontrado.

Soy esposa de Terrence Grandchester, mi nombre es Blanca Grandchester, si me encuentra ayúdeme, no le diga a nadie quién soy, la casa de seguridad es la Mansión de los Grandchester en Edimburgo, lléveme ahí y será bien recompensado.

Y esto... - la matrona extendió el dije que Mark le había dado anteriormente.

Sí y eso, tenemos un problema, ¿es Grandchester o Andley? - cuestionó Mark contrariado.

Tenemos que ir George... - solicitó la matrona, desesperada.

La señora está a punto de dar a luz... - informó el chico.

¡No, no, no, no, no puede dar a luz! - se soltó a llorar la señora Elroy, eso era lo que temía, que Candy abortara.

Tiene cinco meses... - George comentó.

¡Debes estar equivocado! - exclamó ella.

Mi madre le dio una infusión y parece que el niño no saldrá... - siguió soltando información importante.

Debemos verla pero, ¿cómo? - le preguntó a George, ansiosa.

¿En dónde encontraron a la señora Grandchester? - cuestionó el Dr. Spencer que recién había entrado a la habitación.

Debajo de un puente cerca de Glasgow - refirió Mark saludando al doctor al estirar la mano.

Señor George... - Dorothy se asomó a esa habitación.

Dime Dorothy, ¿qué sucede? - cuestiona el castaño, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta.

Le hablan de Londres, es Sir Campbell, dice que tome la llamada, es urgente - Dorothy le avisa, esperando respuesta.

Espera aquí Mark, señora Elroy siga platicando con él - le pidió George a la señora Elroy mientras atendía la llamada de Sir Campbell. Vamos Dorothy - le pidió que lo acompañara.

Adelante George... - ella le dio el pase, dirigiéndose ambos a la biblioteca.

Bueno Sir Campbell ¿qué sucede? - contestó el castaño.

Los atacaron señor Johnson, los atacaron, tenemos a Carmenza la mucama de Lady Candice - respondió Sir Campbell muy preocupado.

Lo sé Sir Campbell, nosotros tenemos a William y a Candice, en teoría - afirmó él rápidamente.

¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Dónde está ella? - quiso saber el encargado del Tribunal.

Bueno técnicamente está segura, sólo tenemos un contratiempo - respondió George.

¿Está bien o no? - inquirió Sir Campbell molesto.

No lo sabemos... - soltó el castaño.

Es acaso ¿una broma? - preguntó él.

Por supuesto que no, es largo de contar, pero lo más preocupante es que está a punto de parir - contó George.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué? - cuestionó él.

Por el ataque, demasiado esfuerzo tal vez... - dedujo George, recargando la cabeza en la puerta.

Entonces ¿la tienen? - quiso saberlo

Por así decirlo, apenas nos estamos enterando de su paradero - el castaño le informó.

Bien, creo que no sabes que decirme... hablaré en unos días, tenemos que averiguar dónde están los demás - refiere Sir Campbell dándose por vencido.

Será lo mejor... - aceptó el castaño, ya que la información no la tenia completa.

Hasta pronto señor Johnson. Stewart - llamó a su secretario cuando hubo colgado la llamada.

Sí señor - se presentó ante él.

Prepara todo para irnos a la mansión de los Andley - le pidió amablemente.

¿Humildes? - inquirió el muchacho.

Por supuesto, de otra manera no podrá ser... - terminó aceptando que así debía de ser.

¿Llevaremos a Carmenza? - propuso Stewart.

No, la podrían reconocer y toda esa zona debe estar vigilada - le informó mientras sacaba algunos papeles de su cajón.

¿Está seguro? - pidió afirmación de ese último comentario.

¡Segurísimo, tenemos que darnos prisa! - lo apresuró y en cuanto despegó los ojos de los papeles. Reúne a todos los clanes, debemos organizarnos, rápido - le dio otra orden.

Sí, sí señor - Stewart salió rapidísimo de ahí y se encaminó hacia el telégrafo.

Lady Candice, ¿dónde estará? Esto me preocupa demasiado - Sir Campbell se recargó sobre su escritorio comenzando a pensar detenidamente los lugares donde pudo haberse escondido Lady Andley.

¿Qué sucede, Sir Campbell? - cuestionó Sir Clawdel al percatarse de que no lo habia escuchado cuando tocó la puerta.

Encontramos a Lay Candice... - refirió.

¿Dónde? ¡Dígame! - le instó a que le contara.

Necesitamos a todo el tribunal y yo me desesperaré si no llegan todos rápido - informó él tirando todos los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

¡Sir Campbell! - exclamó Sir Clawdel.

¡Quiero que me diga dónde está Lady Candice! - insistió el otro Sir.

Técnicamente, el señor Johnson sabe dónde está - respondió con el mismo tono que George.

¿En serio? ¿En dónde? - volvió a insistir, tenía que darle tantas vueltas.

¡No me lo dijo, demonios! - respondió y dio un golpe al escritorio con los puños cerrados.

¡Sir Campbell! - volvió a llamarle la atención por no conservar la calma.

Estoy desesperado, ¿se nota? - preguntó él sonriendo ligeramente.

Por supuesto, claro que sí - asintió Sir Clawdel.

¡Pues lo estoy, el rey me va a matar! - expresó colérico.

No creo, todos están igual... - respondió con sorna, lo que hizo que Sir Campbell reprobara el intento de burla que había en su voz. Lo siento - Sir Clawdel se disculpó por ese comentario y salió de la oficina, dejando solo a Sir Campbell.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Escocia...

Bien Mark, tú dices que la señora y tu madre están en tú casa - George quiso invitar a Mark a que dejara de contarle por gotas la información que necesitaba.

Sí, por supuesto, allá están, quiero decirles que ella está bien - aseguró el chico.

¿Qué dices? - la señora Elroy quiso saber a qué se refería.

Que ella estará bien, mi madre la cuida, ella la conoce - explicó el chico.

¿La conoce? ¿De dónde? - preguntaron los tres adultos.

De Londres, mi madre trabaja con la Rectora del San Pablo - informó Mark.

¡Dios Santo, esto es... increíble! - refirió el médico.

¿Lo es...? ¿Cómo cree eso posible? - espetó George que no podía creerlo aún.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Candice es afortunada! - afirmó la matrona, suspirando de alivio.

Lo es, en serio señora Elroy, puede decirme ¿qué pasa aquí? - pregunto el galeno confundido.

Es largo de contar, ahora vamos a hablar con John y usted doctor irá a la casa de Mark y atenderá a Candice - la señora Elroy le contó lo más fácil de hacer.

No se preocupe, iré con usted y quizás George, podrá contarme... - respondió él animado.

Mientras en Bridgend...

¡Ah! ¿Qué ha sucedido? - llegó el jeque Hasbún sacándose el turbante de la cabeza y saludando con la cabeza a Abbas.

No lo sé jeque, ¿está herido? - preguntó Abbas consternado.

No, no lo estoy, sólo un poco lastimado y ¿los demás? - preguntó para informarse.

Eso sería bueno saberlo - respondió Abbas en más que un susurro.

¿Mis hijas y esposa? - inquirió ya que al parecer Abbas perdio el hilo de la conversacion.

Sanas y salvas - respondio con seguridad.

Abbas necesitamos saber donde quedaron los demás, ¿alguna idea? - preguntó a su fiel sirviente.

No, por supuesto, pero tengo que decirle algo... - respondió sin más.

¿Qué cosa? Me duele mi brazo... - se quitó la túnica y estiró el brazo observando que tenía algunas magulladuras.

Tiene golpes... espere... - él se interrumpió y por lo mismo se dio cuenta de ello el jeque.

¡Abbas, dímelo ya! - lo obligó a confesar.

Los Borthwick no están donde los dejamos, Albert llegó a Edimburgo de milagro, Carmenza llegó al Tribunal herida y Candice... - se detuvo para contarle lo que más temía que le iba afectar a su señor.

¿Qué pasó con ella? - esta vez dejó de hacer lo que hacía en esos momentos y le cuestionó directamente.

No lo sabemos, nadie la vio después... - soltó esperando la peor de las reacciones.

Tenía que llegar con los Grandchester... espera Terry se la llevó y ¿Terry, dónde está? ¿Richard? - cuestionó lo último que recordaba.

¡No lo sabemos! ¡Richard está mal herido! - informó de golpe.

Y ¿lo dices así? - cuestionó embravecido su señor.

¿Cómo quiere que se lo diga? Pues muy sencillo... Richard está herido - respondió sin amabilidad.

¿Cómo pasó eso? ¡Y sus hombres no estarían cuidándolo! - reclamó con enfado.

Él está como se lo digo, defendió a Candice y Lemarque le disparó - informó a su señor que en vez de reducir su mal humor estaba que reventaba del coraje.

¿Dónde está? ¡Abbas, todo salió muy mal! - le reclamó al pobre hombre.

Resguardado - respondió tajantemente el sirviente.

Y ¿Terry? - Hasbún volvió con lo mismo.

Ni idea, Candice y Terry ¿salieron juntos? - cuestionó nuevamente.

¡Todo esto es terrible, lo sabes! - le dijo profusamente enojado.

Lo sé, lo sé, la perdimos y por nada - Abbas cometió un error y esto se lo harían pagar caro.

¡Los perdimos! - el jeque no esperaba ese tipo de respuestas, así que reprendió a Abbas, dándole un golpe en el rostro. Terrence también, pero no es importante - dedujo, debía encontrarlo y sobret odo a la rubia.

¡A ambos... juntos! - enojado y componiéndose respondió.

No me digas que - Hasbún se detuvo a pensar y atar cabos.

Candice se iba quejando, uno de los hombres me dijo que se agarraba mucho el vientre - al final le dio la estocada de gracia.

¿Dónde fue el error? Candiceeeeee... - gritó sin comprender que era lo que había fallado.

Y en el tribunal horas más tarde...

Sir Campbell ¿cuál es la urgencia? - preguntó Sir Abercrombie haciendo callar a los 50 clanes presentes.

¡Atacaron a los Brothwick! - informó Sir Campbell, apenas dio la noticia y todos comenzaron a protestar y a preguntar por los involucrados.

Continuará...


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo XXXVII

¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser cierto! - fue el primer estallido que se escuchó.

Y ¿dónde están todos? ¿Los demás? - cuestionó Sir Anstruther.

¿Los Grandchester? - cuestionó Sir Armstrong.

¿Lady Andley? - preguntó por ella Sir Balfour.

¿Sir Andley? - y por su esposo, Lady Barclay.

¿Calma todos! No lo sabemos, tenemos que intervenir, es para eso que los he llamado - informó Sir Clawdel. De aquí a Glasgow hay medio día de camino y muchos espías, sí lady Candice pudo escapar, Lemarque debe estar buscándola aún - refirió ya que se había informado con los guardias, que Sir Campbell envió a buscar pistas cuando Carmenza llegó al Tribunal.

Bien, tenemos a dos o tres, Sir William y Carmenza, probablemente Candice; nos faltan Richard y Terry Grandchester, los Borthwick y el Jeque Hasbún - refirió Sir Campbell alarmado por las contradicciones que en el tribunal reinaban en ese momento.

¿Ya llegó aquí? - preguntó Sir Boyle.

¿Cómo que ya llegó? - cuestionó Sir Clawdel.

El Jeque Ata Amín Hasbún viene de visita con el rey, ¡pensé que lo sabían! - replicó Sir Boyle.

¿Cómo? ¡Maldición! ¡Alguien sabía de esto y no me lo informaron! - exclamó molesto Sir Campbell.

¿No lo sabía usted? ¡Increíble! Parece que se están entregando a una solo evento - Sir Boyle hizo una broma que no fue tomada de buena manera.

Basta, si el jeque Hasbún no llega a salvo tendremos muchos problemas políticos - explicó Sir Boyd.

Sir Campbell... - Stewart llamó a Sir Campbell mientras Sir Clawdel comentaba la importancia del Jeque en Escocia

¿Qué sucede Stewart? - caminó hasta la puerta y se asomó para recibir noticias de su secretario.

La esposa y las hijas del jeque están en el recibidor, señor... - informó él esperando que Sir Campbell entendiera la importancia de recibirlas.

¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó de pronto.

Sí, junto a un criado... - terminó de informar Stewart.

¡Hazlas pasar, Stewart! - le pidió y en poco tiempo volvió a la reunión con los clanes.

Sí señor, en un momento - respondió y se alejó para traer a las invitadas hasta allí. Cuando hubieron llegado, la esposa de Hasbún lo saludó juntando las manos delante de su cabeza y agachando la cabeza conforme las manos lo hacían.

Mi señora, ¿y su esposo? - cuestionó Sir Campbell presionado por los acontecimientos.

¡Está en problemas! ¡Los atacaron en Glasgow y todos se dispersaron! Los hombres del Jeque, mi esposo, los han dispersado, no sabemos el paradero de los Borthwick, de Terry y de Candice... - refirió Aaminah.

Hablé con el señor Johnson y él afirma que lady Candice está con ellos y ¿los demás? - le cuestionó a la dama hindú.

No tengo idea, nuestros criados no nos informaron de eso, sólo tengo esa información - replicó la dama contrariando aún más a Sir Campbell.

Stewart lleva a la señora y a sus hijas al Palacio de Holyroodhouse - pide a su secretario y abandona el pasillo para entrar al recinto donde se encontraba el Tribunal.

Sí señor, venga conmigo señora, niñas... - Stewart condujo a Aaminah y a sus hijas Fariha y Ghaaliya hacia la salida donde subieron a un carruaje real, detrás iba una comitiva de bienvenida.

Ven Amir - solicitó Aaminah para que la siguiera.

Vamos, acompáñanos - pidieron las niñas haciendo que sonrieran al decirlo al mismo tiempo.

Sí señora - asintió y las siguió tomando las manecitas de las niñas.

¡Tres perdidos...! - soltaron varios de ellos.

¿Dónde estarán? - preguntaron de nueva cuenta, pensando, sabiendo que todos sabían de memoria los escondrijos, las casas, las fincas...las cuevas, todos esos lugares en los cuales podrían estar.

Mientras en la mansión Andley...

Bien, haremos esto, Mark ya está enyesado y tiene puesto un suero, señora Elroy ¿está lista? - cuestionó George.

Sí, lo haré bien - asintió ella.

Bien usted primero Dr. Spencer - sugirió George.

Vamos pues... John, George ayúdenme a llevarlo a la carreta - ordenó amablemente la señora Elroy. Todos estaban afuera, saliendo hacia la carreta.

Bien, ¿listos? Vamos... - respondió George.

George, tenemos que llevarlo a su casa, seguro que entendiste dónde estaba - preguntó el médico.

Sí claro, muy bien madame Elroy, nos lo dijo antes de que se desmayara - refirió George, claro y fuerte.

Bien, vamos, esto lo tengo que ver yo misma, su familia debe estar preocupada, John ¿ya ataste al caballo del chico? - cuestionó la señora Elroy angustiada.

Sí señora Andley, lo he atado - respondió John.

Cuidado señora Elroy, no queremos que usted también resulte lastimada - advirtió el Dr. Spencer cuando el caballo relinchó porque la señora Elroy se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba atado.

Gracias Dr. Spencer, bueno vamos a dejar al chico y después regresaremos o ¿tiene usted algo mejor que hacer? - le preguntó la Señora Elroy mientras descansaba su mano sobre el brazo del médico.

No, solo me faltaba usted Madame Elroy - respondió con alegría por la entonación de la pregunta.

Bien, entonces vámonos George - instó a su fiel consejero a irse ya, así que se subió a la carreta y emprendieron el camino.

Sí madame Elroy, John vámonos - pidió George.

Arreee - Addair avanzó y arreo a los caballos mientras John se acomodaba.

Muy cerca de ahí...

¡Vamos Gregory! Espere aquí en lo que yo le aviso al Duque que no hay nada sospechoso en la mansión - refirió el hombre del duque.

Por supuesto, me quedare aquí y seguiré vigilando - respondió Gregory.

Tiempo después en el centro de Edimburgo.

Duque - lo llamó su hombre de confianza.

¿Qué pasó Michael? Me tienes noticias? - preguntó él enfadado.

¿Se siente usted bien? - preguntó Gregory.

Si te hubiera preguntado por mi salud lo haría, pero creo que no lo he hecho ¿o sí? - cuestionó el duque con sorna. ¿Qué noticias tienes? ¿Sabes donde se escondió Lady Andley? - preguntó ansioso.

No señor, perdone, la perdimos después de que hiriera al Duque de Grandchester... señor - respondió Gregory.

¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó el duque. ¿Qué ha sucedido en la mansión? - preguntó por otro lugar.

Nada, fuera de lo común señor, andrajosos a los que les dan comida y nada mas ah y un accidente que tuvo el médico de la señora Elroy - respondió Gregory recordándolo todo.

Nada, nada... ¿dónde estará Lady Andley...? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

No sabemos, pero seguiremos buscando - refirió el espía que George y la hermana María habían conocido en el pueblo.

Lo más rápido posible... - insistió.

Permiso Duque... - Gregory se despidió rápidamente.

Lady Candice, ¿dónde estará usted? ¡Dos veces...dos veces la tuve en mis manos y de pronto se esfumó...! La encontraré y no tendré más miramientos con usted... jajajaja! Aunque espero que la infusión que le di le sirva de algo, la tendrá aturdida por algunos días... - pensó él, sintiendo que algo se podría hacer aún, aun podría hacerlo.

Hoy...

La última semana en el barco fue... entretenida... Candice había logrado su cometido y el Dr. Mickael también, el jeque Hasbún los iba a ayudar ya que para él había sido un anuncio fuera de sí, el saber que el médico del barco era primo de Lady Candice fue un shock para él y que ella pertenecía a la realeza fue... impresionante...

¿Cómo ha dicho? - preguntó el Jeque Hasbún.

Sí, mi nombre es Mickael Branor Valois-Buchanan, mi madre y lady Beagen son primas segundas por parte de padre - respondió Mickael.

¿Me estás diciendo que Lady Beth es princesa? - preguntó Hasbún, de cualquier modo él sabía lo que los Buchanan representaban en la corte escocesa.

Mi prima, lady Beth... - sonrió para sí. No es su verdadero nombre... ella es Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan, segunda al trono de Escocia - respondió muy serio, observando el semblante del jeque.

Lady Candice Caroline... segunda al trono de Escocia, ¡Dios Santo! Dígame ¿por qué me han mentido todo este tiempo? ¡Cuando muchas veces los Borthwick negaron que ella fuese otra persona! - alzó la voz.

Lo siento Jeque Hasbún... pero supongo que conoce al ¿Tribunal de Lyon? - cuestionó el médico.

Por supuesto - asintió él aún molesto.

Bien, hace unos cinco meses Candice Andley, Terry Grandchester, Annie Brighter, Patricia O'Brien, Stear y Archie Cornwell fueron secuestrados por los alemanes, de todos ellos, Candice escapó y un duque inglés la ayudó - comenzó a relatar el galeno.

¡Qué buen hombre! - exclamó el jeque

¿Usted lo cree? Después de mucho tiempo Sir Andley la encontró y la trajo a donde estamos ahorita -siguió contando Mickael, después de sonreír un poco por el comentario.

Y ¿el duque? - preguntó Hasbún

El duque es el malo de ésta historia, el Duque Emanuelle Lemarque quiere a Lady Candice para el único propósito de enriquecerse, casar a su hijo con ella lo sacaría de la bancarrota en la que se encuentra en estos momentos - refirió Mickael sentándose en un pequeño sillón dentro de la habitación.

Quiere decir que ese niño que carga en su vientre es de Lemarque... - exclamó Hasbún sin poder creer que Lady Andley haya caído tan bajo.

¡Noooo, es de Sir Andley! ¡Rayos! Me refiero a que él no tiene esa información y piensa que Albert y Lady Candice son tutor y pupila aún - respondió Mickael contrariado por tal suposición.

Pero entonces los Borthwick que tienen que ver en este asunto - cuestionó Hasbún, ya que ellos no concordaban en este enredo.

Lady Beagen y Blaine son padres de Lady Candice - respondió escueto.

Entonces si ella es su hija y el duque Lemarque quiere apropiarse del dinero de las dotes de sus familias...me está diciendo que al ser segunda al trono de Escocia ¡sería más que un matrimonio adinerado! ¡Qué tendría más poder político que un simple duque! - le informó Hasbún, recibiendo una sonrisa triunfal de Mickael.

En efecto, si el Duque Lemarque supiera esta información sería preocupante, porque no sólo debemos protegerlos a ellos sino al bebé que espera, al tener ella un hijo, el rey le dará otro título y más propiedades... afortunadamente él no lo sabe... - refirió el médico.

Cierto, Él no lo sabe aún... doctor, ¿qué piensa de que su prima, que no sabe que lo es acepte a los Borthwick como padres y que al mismo tiempo sea apenas una niña cuando él ya es un hombre mayor - los celos le carcomían y se atrevió hacer una pregunta que salió de quién sabe dónde.

Vaya, lo de mis tíos, no lo sé y ni sabría como va a reaccionar mi prima, en cuanto a Sir Andley... lo que se dice en el tribunal es complicado, pero creíble, cuando Sir Andley adoptó a Candice ya la conocía, desde los seis años se imagina y siempre le tuvo un especial cariño y cuando la encantó en San Pedro ambos reconocieron que ese amor fraternal no lo era tanto y fue entonces que se casaron... - respondió él, esa era la historia que se compartía en el tribunal, pero no con exactitud.

No se sabe bien la historia... - reconoció el jeque.

No toda, solo eso sabemos, somos 53 clanes y de todos sólo nueve saben toda la historia completa, así que esa información se la debo - respondió Mickael sabiendo que no se iba a quedar contento.

Ya veo... entonces movilizaré a mis hombres en Dover, mandaré un telegrama para saber cómo vamos a actuar... ¿el Tribunal de Lyon nos ayudará? - Hasbún quiso saber.

No, no puede transgredir sus límites, nos ayudará cuando lleguemos a Glasgow, antes no, por eso hay muchos más hombres apostados en el camino, miembros inferiores de los Sires... - respondió él.

¿Criados...? - preguntó Hasbún.

No, primos y hermanos de los sires, usted sabe cómo es eso, ¡como sus hermanos que son príncipes! - refirió Mickael ya que no sabía cómo ejemplificarlo.

Ah ya veo, sí, ahora esperemos llegar a Dover, lo mantendré informado - aseguró Hasbún.

Por cierto, no cuente nada de ésta historia a los demás, ellos no saben que pertenezco a la familia Buchanan... - soltó con preocupación.

Me imagino, esperaba que me dijera ¿por qué lady Beagen no lo reconoce? Sí es su sobrino, ¿por qué no lo reconoce? - se preguntó.

Mi madre y mi tía están enemistadas desde hace unos años, supongo que es por eso - refirió el zanjando el tema.

Bien, si tengo noticias antes, se las haré saber - respondió Hasbún de nueva cuenta, tenía que poder hacer algo.

Sí gracias... otra cosa, si el Dr. Pereyra lo contacta, no haga caso de lo que le dice él - explicó Mickael aclarando ese punto.

¿Otro? - le preguntó Hasbún sorprendido.

¿Otro qué? - cuestionó Mickael.

Otro que está enamorado, sé de buena fuente que lady Candice tiene una larga lista de admiradores - respondió retirándose de ahí.

Entonces sí, otro, permiso - Mickael se despidió, lo había hecho, había reconocido que él necesitaba ayuda de Hasbún, lo sabía, pero como pedírselo. Al fin lo había hecho y había dado en el punto, lo sintió así.

Pase usted Dr. Mickael - Hasbún lo despidió y se sentó al fin, había sido controversial recibir noticias de Lady Candice de esa índole al menos, no podría creerlo.

Amir - lo llamó sabiendo que lo escuchó todo.

Sí señor - salió de detrás de la puerta.

¿Oíste todo? - preguntó sabiéndolo de antemano que así era.

Todo señor, ¿desea usted algo? - cuestionó como si nada.

Ya sabes que hacer Amir... - respondió tomando un poco de licor después.

Lo mantendré informado, señor... - respondió Amir, retirándose y dejándolo sólo con sus amorosos pensamientos.

Gracias Amir, Candice... Princesa quien lo fuera a decir... - se sonrió, de haberlo sabido antes...

Y en el futuro...

Hemos llegado, señora Elroy - dijo George, volteándose a verla.

Gracias George, Dr. Spencer - lo instó a moverse.

John, Addair vamos bájenlo. Iré a tocar la puerta para que salga la madre, George - la señora Elroy lo apuró para que la siguiera.

Sí madame - respondió George, ayudándola a bajar de la carreta para que después John y Addair hicieran lo mismo.

Vamos lo acompaño. Conserve la calma Dr. Spencer - le pidió George tenían que aparentar toda la calma.

Toc, toc

Buenas noches - saludó George en gaélico.

Buenas noches, se les ofrece a ustedes algo - responde ella en el mismo dialecto.

Sí señora, actúe con tranquilidad, Mark su hijo me dijo que aquí tienen a la señora Blanca Grandchester - respondió George de nueva cuenta.

¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Katherine, observándolos a todos.

Mi nombre es Joshua Spencer y soy el médico de cabecera de Madame Elroy Andley... - informó el médico.

Mark, mi hijo, ¿qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Katherine.

Descuide, él está bien, sólo está fingiendo - informó traviesamente George.

¿Qué tiene mi hijo? Pensé que demorarían más en venir - responde ella entendiéndolo todo.

Por supuesto que no, no tiene nada de cuidado. John, Addair llévenlo adentro - les pidió la señora Elroy.

Sí madame Andley - asintió y comenzando a caminar John obedeció.

Señora podría indicarnos ¿dónde está la señora Blanca Grandchester? - cuestionó la señora Elroy sonriendo.

¡Ella no se llama así! - aseguró la madre de Mark.

Lo sabemos, Candy tuvo una buena idea al ponerse ese nombre, ¿verdad señora Elroy? - cuestionó George sonriente por tan buena idea.

Sí claro, pasen, gracias por traer a mi hijo de vuelta a casa, pero pasen, pasen, les traeré un poco de leche y queso, ah sí y algo de pan para que cenemos - refirió ella dándoles la bienvenida, pasando al interior de la antigua casa y por lo mismo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Gracias señora, pase usted - refirió el médico cuando los invitó.

Quisiera saber ¿por qué hablamos en gaélico, Sra. Elroy? - preguntó el galeno extrañado.

Por seguridad, Dr. Spencer - le respondió la matrona recordando que fue una sugerencia del señor Brighter.

Bien, gracias... - agradeció el hombre satisfecho por la respuesta.

Por aquí madame... aquí está la señora Candy - Katherine los condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, la que estaba escondida en un rincón de la casa.

Candice, Candice... - la señora Elroy la movió y le habló mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado del desvencijado camastro donde descansaba.

Albert, Albert... - la pequeña y entrecortada voz de Candice llamaba a su esposo.

Dr. Spencer, ¡venga, venga revísela! Candice... Albert está bien, está en la mansión... - susurró la señora Elroy mientras dirigía la vista a lo que el Dr. Spencer estaba descubriendo.

Me permiten caballeros - amablemente el galeno le pidió a los hombres ahí presentes que salieran para que pudiera revisar a Candice.

Sí por supuesto, Mark ya puedes levantarte - solicitó George al chico.

Mamá, ya ves, te dije que todo saldría bien - dijo Mark, sacándose el supuesto suero y la venda de la cabeza.

Sí Mark, vamos necesitamos dejar al médico y a madame Andley a solas con la señora Candy - Katherine salió de esa habitación con su hijo, jalándolo de la mano.

Sí mamá, vamos a la cocina, prepararemos algo - se animó Mark.

¡Noooo, tú Mark no, se supone que estás inconsciente! - George advirtió.

Cierto - susurró dejándose caer en una silla.

La ayudo señora, mi nombre es John - fue el turno de ofrecerse, John lo hizo amablemente.

Gracias John - respondió Katherine con alegría.

De nada señora - él hizo lo mismo.

Bien, parece que ya ha sido bañada, veamos sí, sabe señora Elroy ¿cuánto tiene de embarazo? - pregunta ansiosamente el médico.

Espere ahorita le informo, George ¿cuánto tiene Candice de embarazo? - pregunta la matrona que ha perdido la cuenta con tantos sucesos que han ocurrido.

Cinco meses más o menos, señora Elroy - refiere George, esperando en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Gracias, cinco o seis meses - refiere la matrona cuando regresa a donde el médico le quita la túnica, el turbante y le descubre el vientre.

Las medidas de la paciente andan en ese promedio, veamos, tiene algunas lastimaduras en el cuerpo, debemos mudarla rápidamente de ropas estás están muy húmedas - de su maletín saca un cuerda para medirlo, cuando termina la revisa y observa el enorme cardenal que tiene a un lado del vientre, preocupándolo, sin ver que en realidad es de una extensión considerable.

Sí, George pídele a la señora que si tiene batas de dormir para Candice - solicita a George con mirada preocupada.

En un momento se las doy... - Katherine escucha y se mete a otra habitación, donde en los cajones de la cómoda busca sus camisones, lo mejores para dárselos a la señora Andley. Saliendo de su habitación, corre hasta la otra y se los ofrece sin verlos en realidad.

Gracias - agradece la tía abuela, llevándoselos al médico.

¿Qué es esto? - el Dr. Spencer se extraña.

¿Qué sucede? - la señora Elroy pregunta alterada, piensa que ha sucedido algo mucho más grave.

Pareciera que alguien quisiera ocultar que la señora estaba embarazada - refiere el galeno.

¿Por qué lo dice? - cuestiona ella.

Trae una túnica árabe y un turbante o ese era el intento, demasiada ropa para su constitución - responde el galeno, extrañado.

Bien, aquí esta, necesita algo más - ofrece Katherine acomodando los camisones para ayudarle a desnudar a Candice.

Sí, ¿me podría traer agua tibia y jabón? - cuestiona el Dr. Spencer.

Por supuesto, tardaré unos 20 minutos - aseguró la madre de Mark.

Esperaremos... - respondió el médico.

Y así lo hicieron, Katherine fue por agua y la puso a hervir mientras preparaba un poco de infusión para dársela a Candice, después de ese tiempo, se dio a la tarea de ayudar a mudar a Candice de ropa, pero cuando volvió lo dejó a un lado, le iba a dar a beber a Candice la infusión, cuando de pronto, el Dr. Spencer la detuvo.

Espere, ¿qué le está dando? - Katherine se paralizó.

Una infusión de pie de león y milenrama... aquí se usa para evitar que el niño se desprenda del vientre - le respondió tranquilamente.

Cierto, bien pensado Katherine - respondió el médico, finalmente si no le hacía un bien según sus conocimientos tampoco le haría un mal.

Ese niño se está aferrando al vientre de su madre, lo sabe ¿verdad? - Katherine dedujo amistosamente.

¿Por qué piensa que es así? - cuestionó el médico, sonriendo un poco ante su pregunta.

Porque había mucho movimiento en el vientre, se me ocurrió que podríamos ayudar un poco, sólo eso - aseguró la madre de Mark.

Gracias Katherine, ¿podría peinarle el cabello? - le pidió a ella.

Sí, en este mismo momento - Katherine se levantó y comenzó a cepillar su dorado cabello que aún lo tenía húmedo.

Señor Elroy - el Dr. Spencer fue llamado por la matrona.

Dígame... - la Sra. Elroy se acercó.

Mmmhhh... - de pronto Candice comenzó a moverse.

Esperen... - pidió Katherine.

Kath... Albert - respondió en medio de un sollozo.

Albert es su esposo... - informó la señora Elroy.

¿Qué pasó mi niña? ¡Ya está aquí tu familia! - respondió ella secándole la frente con un paño.

¿Familia? - ella comenzó a moverse, desesperada por saber de qué hablaba la señora que le ayudó.

Sí... ve, abre los ojos - la animó con cautela.

¡Me duele...! - cuando hizo un movimiento donde influía su espalda ella se quejó adolorida.

Lo sé, pero... algo tiene en la espalda pero no sé, para mí fue muy pesada y me preocupaba más el niño... - informó la señora, observando como todos ahí se correspondían con que luego la revisarían.

Ven George, quizás contigo si quiera abrir los ojos - lo apuró, sabía que ella no se había portado bien con la rubia.

Pero... - él intentó no ir hasta allí.

Anda, lo comprendo - lo instó.

Señora Candy, señora Candy soy... - George se acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose y al mismo tiempo guardó silencio, esperando que ella abriera los ojos.

George... - lo llamó al reconocerlo cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tan cansada.

Venimos ayudar... - le susurró, sonriéndole tímidamente.

George... mi querido George... - susurró ella mientras con el dorso lastimado de su pequeña mano, le acariciaba la mejilla a su gran amigo George.

Continuará...


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo XXXVIII

George no lo podía creer, era ella, estaba allí y le estaba tocando la mejilla, acariciándosela, quejumbrosa, adolorida, vaya no podría creérselo aún a pesar de las circunstancias era especial para ella, se sentía amado como nunca pensó que lo hiciera alguien más, para él.

George... mi querido George... Albert... ¿dónde está Albert? - pregunta la rubia adolorida.

¡Está seguro señora Candice, en realidad que lo está! Te llevaremos con él, ya lo verás...! - aseguró el castaño a punto de las lágrimas.

No, no... George... ¿por qué lloras? ¿Tan mal me veo? - hizo una pregunta extraña.

¿Por qué no mi señora? ¿No quieres estar con tu esposo? Se ve tan linda, ¿quién dice que estoy llorando? - respondió con cuestionamientos.

No llores querido George, con un baño y se me quita lo fea... no debo verlo, debes llevarme a Holyroodhouse - confesó la rubia.

¿Hasta allá? Usted así o del otro modo siempre será bonita... - respondió el castaño.

Gracias... espero que ésta borrosa visión de tu rostro se me quite... - refiere la rubia llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

¿Borroso me ves? - cuestiona George preocupado y el médico los revisa con luz de la vela que le acerca.

Sí, el Conde Lemarque me dio algo a tomar... - explica Candice, aletargada.

¿En serio? ¿A qué sabía? - cuestiona el médico.

Amargo como a flores marchitas - responde Candice sin entender.

Bien, eso es bueno, que sepas lo que te sucedió, vamos señora díganos algo más que recuerde - pidió George.

Albert... lo perdí de vista y el duque me pegó o me caí no recuerdo, me duele la espalda... - se queja al ladearse.

Bien, ahorita lo vemos, Dr. Spencer - George lo llama y al alejarse Candice lo detiene.

No... - Candice lo llama.

¿Le duele algo? - el castaño se preocupa que por algo lo hace.

No... no quiero que te vayas George - le pide con dolor.

El médico la revisará... - le dijo George preocupado.

No te vayas George... tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a Albert - le pidió llorando.

Si la señora no quiere que se vaya no importa puede quedarse, platique con ella mientras lo pueda hacer - le dijo el señor Spencer. Señora Elroy, ¿puede conseguirme zanahoria triturada? - cuestionó el médico.

Por supuesto, pediré con la señora Katherine o mandaré a pedir a la mansión - resolvió la señora Elroy.

No señora Elroy, debemos de conseguirla lo más cerca antes de irnos - responde el médico levantándose.

¿A dónde nos vamos? - preguntó la matrona.

De regreso a su casa y yo al pueblo, obviamente - respondió el galeno.

¡No puedo irme a casa! - espetó ella enojada y retirándose un poco.

Claro que nos vamos a ir, aquí sólo se deben de quedar Katherine y Mark, volveremos mañana - le explica el Dr. Spencer.

¡No me apartaré de Candice! - exclama enojada.

Entonces quiere que vengan los que sean que andan atrás de ella y la busquen y se la lleven, ¿eso quiere? - el médico decidió contarle parte de lo que sucedería si ellos se quedaran.

El doctor tiene razón señora Elroy, todos debemos abandonar a la señora esta noche, después de ver lo que su espalda tiene... - explicó ahora George, entendiendo que si no lo hacían podrían tener otro tipos de problemas.

Pero... - ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Es por su bien, no queremos que tengan ni la más mínima sospecha de que ella está aquí - completó George.

Bien, iré por la zanahoria triturada y regreso... señora Katherine ¿tiene zanahorias? - pregunta la señora Elroy conservando la calma que le habían instruido desde niña.

Sí, por aquí deben estar... las acabamos de traer hoy en la mañana... - refiere Katherine.

George, ayúdeme. Señora Candice, la voy a voltear un poco para verle la espalda, ¿de acuerdo? - le explica el médico a Candice.

Sí - asiente sin entender adecuadamente lo que se le pide.

George, ayúdala con tus brazos - le pide al castaño.

De acuerdo - responde él tomándola de los brazos y sosteniéndola para que se ruede, en ese momento llega la señora Elroy con las zanahorias trituradas colocándolas en la mesita que tiene al lado del camastro.

¡Dios Santo! - la señora Elroy no puede resistir el asombro y se tapa los ojos comenzando a llorar.

No sòlo fue Albert, ni Carmenza - refiere Candice adolorida y hablando cosas que nadie entiende

¿Qué pasa? - cuestiona George contrariado por la expresión del médico.

¡Debemos lavar aquí! ¿Puede sostenerla aún? - pregunta el galeno, tomando unos paños y sumergiéndolos en agua hervida.

Por supuesto... - George asintió.

Perdonen, voy por agua - la señora Elroy no pudo resistirlo y salió estrepitosamente de la habitación.

La señora Elroy no podía quedarse más, le lastimaba verle la espalda, casi toda llena de golpes y el más importante una laceración al nivel de la espalda baja, eso era lo que les preocupaba a más de uno.

¿Qué le sucede señora Andley? - Katherine le preguntóó contrariada.

Es Candice, tiene cortes importantes en la espalda y magulladuras, muchas de ellas - sollozó incontrolablemente.

¿Qué le pasó? - cuestiona nuevamente la joven mujer.

¡No lo sabemos, sólo no quiero estar ahí! - responde ella negándose siquiera a ver.

Señora tranquilícese, tiene que serenarse, ella la necesita. Mark ayuda a la señora Andley y dale un tecito, yo iré a ayudar al doctor, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunta a su hijo y entra a su habitación.

Sí mamá, vamos señora Andley - el chico la invita a pasar a la cocina y mientras ella se sienta Mark sirve el té.

Gracias - ella agradece mientras más lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Mientras en la habitación donde el médico comienza a limpiar.

¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó Katherine.

Sí señora Katherine, venga y cámbieme el agua - solicitó el Dr. Spencer.

Sí, en un momento la traigo - Katherine salió tan rápido como pudo.

George, le quitaré el vestido que trae y me ayudarás a levantarla para ponerle el camisón, bien - explicó el médico.

Sí, usted dígame que hago - aceptó George dirigiendo la mirada sólo al médico.

Necesitamos curarle ésta laceración. Pero si lo hago la señora podría desmayarse por el dolor y por la criatura no podemos darle nada - le explica a George mientras le quitan el vestido.

¿Qué quiere que haga? - pregunta animado el castaño.

Vea si puede conseguir un poco de sábila y miel - sugirió el Dr. Spencer, cortando el vestido por espacios.

Veré eso con la señora Katherine, sólo que venga con el agua - aseguró él.

Bien, entonces listo para que le quitemos lo demás? - el médico le dice con la mirada que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Sí, listo - asiente y mientras el médico le saca la batita de muselina; él la sostiene.

¡Una, dos, tres; ahí sosténgala! - el galeno toma los paños que tiene aún húmedos y comienza a lavarle la espalda, quitando tierra, pasto y desgraciadamente sangre que brotaba de la laceración. Sí, así...veamos - conforme va lavando van saliendo los paños sucios y los deja a un lado, en el piso.

Aquí está el agua - refiere Katherine y pasándole paños nuevos le pide que le ayude.

Katherine, tome los paños y limpie la espalda de la señora para que pueda comenzar con las curaciones.

Sí doctor, en eso estoy ya mismo - Katherine se hinca y comienza con la encomienda colocándose una especie de tapabocas.

Katherine tomó el paño de agua y ocultó su nerviosismo al ver la espalda de Candy, las magulladuras, los cardenales, la laceración y la carne viva fueron un dolor poco soportable para la rubia que se quejaba y que enterraba sus débiles dedos en los brazos de George, para él era difícil verla así, verla sufriendo a parte de lo que había pasado fue muy difícil y quiso aparentar que no lo era, pero sí.

Sé que duele... - avisó el médico.

Sí, pero es necesario... no recuerdo mucho... sólo sentí que me cortaban con una soga y caímos sobre piedras afiladas... Mickael no sé donde quedó - comenzó a contar.

¿Quiénes cayeron? - George decidió platicar con ella para distraerla.

Albert conmigo, él me rescató, nos atacaron antes... antes de Glasgow aaaayyyy - emitió un grito desgarrador.

Lo siento... - se disculpó el médico. Señora Candice lo que haré le va a doler mucho... tiene que aguantar - solicitó el galeno pensando que eso era cierto.

Trataré... - responde la rubia.

Katherine puede traer manzanilla y miel - le pide George atento a Candice.

Espero tener, tengo que ver si tengo - respondió la mujer llevándose los paños y el agua ensangrentada. Por aquí debo de tener, manzanilla y miel... yo la puse por aquí - al dirigirse a la cocina, la señora Elroy la vio.

¡En casa tenemos eso! - refirió la señora Elroy.

Debemos irnos después de lavarle y volver mañana temprano - sugirió el médico al oír que Katherine no lo tenía todo.

Bien, creo que entiendo - ella admitió que no podía decir nada de eso ahí, dadas las pobres condiciones de la señora Katherine.

La señora Elroy se quedó viendo, observando cada detalle del lavado en el que Candy lo soportaba, apenas se encontraba ahí, sintiendo que se le iba la vida con el lavado de esa gran herida. Al finalizar, la dejaron de lado con la herida abierta, llorando a mares y acongojando a George.

Señora bonita, debo irme - le dijo George apesumbrado.

¡No te vayas George, por favor! - solicitó encarecidamente.

Dedo irme, si me quedo podrían sospechar - volvió a decirle, dejándola de lado para que su espalda quedase libre.

Pero George... - trató de interrumpir.

Por favor... - suplicó la rubia comenzando a llorar.

Candice querida - la señora Elroy se arrodilló ahí y la llamó.

¡Tía abuela, dile que se quede! - exclamó ella comenzando a enfadarse.

No podemos querida, si no nos ven llegar juntos a la mansión pensarían que tú estás aquí - refirió la señora Elroy.

¡Entonces váyanse! ¡No los quiero aquí...! ¡Abandónenme! - al final Candice se había quebrantado, no paraba de llorar.

Le diré a William que está usted bien - de cualquier modo esas palabras calaron el alma de George, que no quería hacerlo, no quería separarse así, pero tampoco podría ponerla en peligro, así que tuvo que irse.

Candice ya no dijo nada... la señora Elroy no sabía por qué ella decía eso, sólo sabía que sentía una tristeza infinita y lo único que quería en realidad era quedarse, pero no podía y por ello después de la improvisada curación, tomaron sus cosas y las cinco personas se despidieron, prometiendo regresar al otro día.

Cuando la señora Elroy salió y se subió a la carreta, el camino fue un completo silencio. Nadie se veía y sin embargo todos sentían que era suficiente por un día. La señora Elroy tomó algunas decisiones.

Señora Elroy, hemos llegado - George la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Sí gracias, no creo que sea oportuno que se regrese a ésta hora Dr. Spencer, John enséñale su dormitorio a Addair y usted Dr. Spencer vaya a dormir, George le enseñara su habitación - la señora comenzó a dar órdenes mientras entraban a la mansión.

Sí señora - respondieron todos.

George les mostró las habitaciones y lejos de querer ir a descansar se fue a la biblioteca, encerrándose y por primera vez en su vida quiso sumergirse en alcohol, desesperado se dirigió al mueble de licores que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de Albert y abriendo una licorera se sirvió whiskey un vaso muy grande. Cuando se terminó el vaso de whiskey que tenía entre las manos, George tiró con odio todo lo que en el escritorio se encontraba, gritando y aventando cuanto libro tenía a la mano, llamando la atención de los que aún se encontraban despiertos, sintiéndose el más vil de los hombres.

Sí, esas palabras que Candice le había dicho hacia unas horas lo hirieron como una daga con hiel cuando él un hombre común hizo por ella más que nadie en el mundo, más que el mismo Albert; soportó ironías de Lemarque, reprimendas de la señora Elroy y así era como le pagaba, ¡él no se merecía eso! Lo había tolerado todo por un lastimero... _Querido George,_ qué barato estaba resultando todo después de que ella le había tocado el rostro, esa lastimera caricia lo borró todo de tajo, no podía evitarlo, todo se borró cuando recordaba que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, tanto su felicidad como la de ellos con tal de salvar a los chicos Cornwell, aunque fuera triste y desgraciada para sí misma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin césar, no sabía si en realidad eran las palabras, que estaba sensible o que por fin lo quería hacer desde hacía unas semanas como bien lo dijo el señor Brighter, por fin explotó toda la tensión que él mismo sentía.

¡Qué rayos! - exclamó el señor Brighter saliendo al pasillo y escalera.

Es George, está en la biblioteca, señor Brighter ¿puede ir a ver qué le sucede? - solicitó la hermana María.

¿Qué pasa, papá? - preguntó Annie al también ser consciente del ruido que se escuchó en la biblioteca.

Nada Annie, George debe haberse caído... - aseguró el hombre.

No lo creo, parece que gritó - afirma Annie.

¡Candiiiicccceeee, perdóname! - gritó George asustando a más de uno, saliendo de sus habitaciones los demás.

Señor Brighter vaya - le pide la hermana María.

Papá, yo voy - se decide Annie.

Pero no puedes hacer eso hija, es la servidumbre - le dice su madre ganándose las miradas de reprimendas.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No ves que está sufriendo, algo le pasa! - su hija la reprendió.

Bien, ve Annie, cuando me desocupe con Albert, iré enseguida - aseguró el señor Brighter.

Sí - aceptaron los demás.

Mi corazón estaba atribulado, tenía que sufrir mucho por haberla dejado allá sola y con tanto dolor y no hablo tan sólo del dolor físico sino de todo lo demás, por lo que al dejarla sola no era lo único que me importaba, tenía que sufrir por lo que ella me dijo, no quería aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco podía en estos momentos estar sin hacer nada, sólo quería saberlo. De un momento a otro una delgada figura se encontraba asomándose por la puerta, las lágrimas entorpecían mi vista, ahí estaba yo, apesumbrado y desalineado, de pronto oí una vocecita apenas audible.

George... - musitó Annie triste por mi estado.

A mí me parecía la voz más dulce del mundo como la de ella, la de la señora Candice, así de dulce y cantarina - George vio el rostro.

¡Señora Candice... lo siento debí irme! - se disculpó George intentándose levantar.

No, soy Annie, George sabes, ¿dónde está la señora Candy? - preguntó ella corriendo hacia él y agachándose, impidiéndole que se levantara.

Sí, muy cerca de aquí, escondida... - respondió el hombre, intentando pararse, sin lograrlo.

¡Candy! Me tienes que llevar muy temprano... - le pidió la morena, pensando que esa sería una gran noticia para todos.

Pero no podemos, la señora está mal herida - informó George, callándose de pronto.

George... - lo llamó alguien más.

¿Nos llevarás con Candy...? - preguntó Patty desde la puerta caminando hacia él.

No puedo - el caballero se negó.

¿Por qué no? - preguntaron todos.

Porque estamos siendo vigilados desde que salimos de Londres... - informó a los demás.

Bien, haremos esto, iremos de uno en uno, así no llamaremos la atención, ven George - lo llamó Annie para que recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

Pero... - él no estaba entendiéndolo.

Ven, anda ven que yo no puedo moverme tan rápido - lo instó sonriéndole.

Pero señorita Annie.. - él se vio imposibilitado a poner más pretextos, esos ojos, eran como los de ella, los que hace unas horas les había mostrado.

Vamos George, ve con ella, es más ven, todos te abrazaremos - dijo Archie, haciendo que los demás se agacharan.

Pero... - se interrumpió cuando se sintió abrazado por el grupo de chicos.

Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de Candy, es una niña muy traviesa - aseguró Annie.

Gracias por habernos rescatado, por ti es que estamos aqui a salvo - mencionó Patty.

Gracias por serle tan fiel a nuestra tonta familia George - le soltó Stear.

Gracias por tenerte, no seriamos personas cuerdas si no fuera por ti - informó Archie.

No tienen por qué darme las gracias lo... - George comenzaba a decir esa misma frase que los demás ya conocían.

...lo hago con mucho gusto, ese es mi trabajo - respondieron los demás riéndose.

También será el de nosotros abrazarte hasta que te desahogues - soltó Annie apretándolo más para que supiera que ellos estarían ahí, con él.

Gracias chicos... - les agradeció infinitamente.

El señor Brighter llegó cuando cada uno de los chicos agradecía a George para después abrazarlo con gran cariño, lo que hizo que el hombre sonriera y los observara en silencio.

¿Qué sucede señor Brighter? - pregunta la hermana María cuando George se queda llorando sobre el hombro de Annie, refugiado como un niño pequeño al que le han robado el alma.

Nada hermana María, sólo que ella volvió hacer para lo que nació - respondió el padre de Annie.

¿Qué cosa? ¡Sí George, está llorando! - espetó la hermana María.

Candy volvió a tocar los corazones de ellos... ahora ¡todo será un revolución! - aseguró el señor Brighter tomándose la cabeza.

¿Por qué lo dice? - quiso saber la monja.

Ya saben que Candy está aquí cerca - aseguró el hombre viendo como su amigo lloraba.

Pues creo que se tendrán que turnar - afirmó la hermana María.

Pues sí, no queda de otra, todos no podrán ir. Muchachos es hora de dormir y decidan quién irá mañana con la señora Elroy... eso si nadie debe de saber que ya saben que la señora Candice es a la que irán a ver, ¿me han entendido? - aseguró el señor Brighter.

Lo siento... yo debería - George se sintió descubierto y trato de levantarse.

¡Noooo...! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tú estás desahogándote! - afirmó Patty asombrando a todos ahí.

Jajaja creo que será mejor que lo hagan cuando George acabe de ser consentido - aseguró el señor Brighter un poco envidioso.

Sí... señor Brighter - aceptó atento a la mirada de Patty.

George se sentía emocionado y comprendido, así que cuando se sintió mejor, lo agradeció y se fue a su habitación, tenía que descansar para al otro día ir a donde Candice se encontraba.

Papá ¿cuándo planeabas decirnos que sabes dónde está Candy? - le preguntó Annie tomándolo del brazo y caminando con él.

Veo que ya se enteraron - aceptó él no admitiendo que lo sabía todo.

Sí, nosotros nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, Annie será la primera, así que usted se lo tiene que sugerir a la señora Elroy, bien, buenas noches - Archie le sonrió y se despidieron ayudando a las chicas a subir.

Pero... - el señor Brighter intentó protestar por la casi orden de Archie.

Un secreto más que guardar papá, para la otra no lo hagan más - aseguró Annie despidiéndose de su padre con un beso.

¡Señor Brighter, le informo que lo han metido en problemas! - comentó la monja divertida.

Si viera que también lo he percibido - sonrió apabullado.

Buena se la han hecho... - soltó la hermana María.

Vamos hermana María, vamos a descansar que la noche será larga - le pidió que lo acompañara.

Así los chicos se fueron a descansar mientras que la hermana María dormía de igual forma que ellos; el señor Brighter y Marie cuidaban a Albert que seguía entre la inconsciencia y los despertares; muy de mañana Albert presentó fiebre y ahí tuvieron que despertar a la hermana María para que lo atendiera.

Muy temprano, Annie y George se habían levantado y arreglado, Annie bajó a desayunar algo rápido y esperaba en la puerta cuando los demás ya se encontraban preparándose y desayunando, la señora Elroy se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba parada en la puerta.

Annie querida, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? - preguntó la señora Elroy sorprendida por ello.

Iré con usted señora Elroy, George me dijo que la acompañara - respondió la chica sonriente a pesar de su delgada figura.

Pero... tú querida no puedes venir conmigo... - aseguró la matrona.

George necesita que la ayuden y aquí estoy - refirió ella poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas, una gran caja de las que estaban dispuestas para llevarlas con Candice.

Pero... - intentó decir algo más.

Él está ocupado con Albert, recién apenas pasó Marie con agua fresca - informó la morena.

Bien, prepárate, desayuna algo y te espero aquí - respondió apesumbrada, Annie estaba dispuesta a ir y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

¿Cómo? Ya desayuné - le sonrió la chica saliéndose aparentemente con la suya.

Bueno iré a ver cómo se encuentra Albert, dile a Marie que me prepare el desayuno y también al Dr. Spencer - solicitó a la morena mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Ellos también desayunaron antes de atendiera Albert - informó de nueva cuenta la morena.

Bueno, creo que solo falto yo, prepárate - atinó a contestar.

La esperamos tía abuela - auguró Annie, sonriendo.

Annie seguía esperando sentada en la sala cuando la matrona acabó de desayunar, el médico, ella y Annie salieron de la casa con cestas de comida y así se lo hicieron saber a los espías de Lemarque quiénes vigilaban la mansión. Annie y la señora Elroy llevaban una comunicación bastante abierta sobre Mark y el Dr. Spencer también colaboraba con las mujeres, todo tenía que verse como normalmente era, por otro lado George estaba muy preocupado por la creciente alta de temperatura de su amigo Albert, por lo que se dejó convencer por Annie que él se quedara a cuidarlo y ella iría con la señora Elroy. Apesumbrado tuvo que optar por esa idea, la hermana María lucía desmejorada y debía relevarla para que durmiera en el día porque las noches a ella le tocaría cuidarlo, hoy no vería a su señora, no por el momento; las indicaciones del médico debían seguirse al pie de la letra y eso estaría complicado si él no lo hacía, ya que nadie se quedó cuando se las dio.

En estos meses, la matrona había dado un cambio importante y Annie lo reconocía, ahora pensaba que Candice era el alma de la casa como cuando apenas era la mucama de los Leagan; Annie ya no se sentía mal por ser adoptada y ahora la señora Elroy, su también tía abuela admitió que ella estaba equivocada con respecto a Candy y por supuesto, a ella.

El camino fue interesante, nadie hablaba y de un momento a otro la señora Elroy se quedó viendo la pequeña mano de Annie, esturó su mano y la tomó, le quitó el guante que ella portaba en esa mañana para después abrirla y colocársela en la mejilla. La señora Elroy sintió como esa pequeña, huesuda y fría mano sostenía su rostro, como era que Candice y Annie fuesen tan diferentes una de la otra, reconoció que cuando la conoció le pareció linda, adecuada y delicada, pero eso cambio cuando sucedió lo del rapto y lo de su liberación, la chica que se encontraba frente a ella ya no era más la misma, la candidez propia de la rubia había emergido en ella y la hacía más considerada. Annie entendió que la señora estaba pidiéndole perdón dentro de su dura coraza, que ella admitió por una vez que de no ser por su rechazo hacia la rubia, esto no estaría sucediendo de esa manera, pero cuando la matrona abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de algo, que la mano de Annie se encontraba entre sus grandes manos y la otra limpiaba sus lagrimas con un perfumado pañuelo, aceptándola por completo. La señora Elroy por primera vez se sintió amada como algún día tuvo o tendría que sentirlo con ella.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a su destino, el Dr. Spencer se sentía incómodo ante tal demostración y fue el primero que salió del carruaje, después Annie fue ayudada por Addair a bajar para ser la última la señora Elroy, que se notaba descompuesta. Annie al percatarse de que la tía abuela no daba ninguna orden, ella tomó la decisión de hacerlo, pidiéndole muy amablemente a Addair y a John que trajeran las cestas mientras ella ayudaba a la Tía abuela a entrar.

Cuando entraron ambas mujeres se asomaron a donde salía la señora Katherine, John y Addair tomaron las cajas del carruaje y lo metieron a la despensa de la pequeña casa de la señora Katherine. Candice se encontraba acostada de lado en el camastro, sobre ella una manta que la cubría del frío de la mañana y a su lado Mark que se había quedado dormido. Katherine se disculpó y levantando a Mark lo llevó a su cama, que literalmente se dejó caer para acomodarse a dormir. Candice aún dormía y se quejaba lastimeramente, Katherine le había hecho una curación y estaba cambiando las compresas que de su frente dejaban de estar húmedas.

Annie entró a la habitación y decidió verla de frente cuando el médico la destapó, ahí estaba ella, embarazada de seis meses y lastimada aún más porque algo pasó, algo que ellos no fueron capaces de impedir y eso la hizo sentarse en el piso, la hizo manchar su vestido y sobretodo de saber que esa sería una de las últimas veces que la dejaría sola, así que se quitó el sombrero, los guantes y tomó los paños que se encontraban sobre la mesita, los sumergió en agua fría que había traído Katherine y los colocó sobre la frente de la rubia.

¡Candy me alegra verte...! Sabes, estamos libres gracias a ti... he soñado tanto tiempo con éste momento, pero ahora te digo que te quiero mucho y que jamás lograrán apartarte de mí... te amo y quiero que me perdones, he sido una niña tonta, pero de ahora en adelante quiero decirte que seré como tú, fuerte y valiente, me costará trabajo, pero lo intentaré cada día de mi vida - le contaba Annie mientras colocaba el paño.

Mmmm - se quejó la rubia.

Los chicos y Patty estarán muy contentos de saber que estás bien y que estás enorme, lástima que no sabemos si es niño o niña - le comentó al gran vientre de la rubia.

Es niña, Annie... -

Continuará..


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo XXXIX

Es niña, Annie - respondió la rubia haciendo que los demás se sintieran contentos por oírla.

¿Usted se lo dijo? - cuestionó la señora Elroy intrigada.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cómo voy a saber si es varón o mujercita? ¿De dónde lo saca usted, señora mía? - preguntó el médico curioso.

De Aaminah, ella me lo dijo... la esposa de Amín, ella tuvo dos niñas y dice que la forma de mi vientre indica que será niña... - refirió la rubia tratando de explicarlo.

Ah bien, pues entonces tendremos que esperar - resolvió el Dr. Robson, sonriendo ante esa explicación.

Yo le creo Annie... pero ¿qué haces Annie? ¡Vas a ensuciar tu vestido! - exclamó la rubia preocupada al observar lo que su vestido sufriría si seguía sentada en el piso.

No importa, comprare otro Candy y si necesito varios los haré, es más creo que me mandaré hacer varios de trabajo - le soltó ella sin darle menos importancia.

George... - Candy lo llamó.

No pudo venir querida, por eso vino Candy - respondió la señora Elroy.

Quiero ver a George... - pidió la rubia sentida con él.

Lo sabemos, pero si sigues diciendo eso herirás a Annie, ella quiso venir en su lugar - explicó atentamente observando a Annie que bajaba el rostro.

No se preocupe tía abuela, está bien, finalmente George siempre ha querido a Candy como si él fuese su padre - explicó Annie entendiéndolo todo.

Lo siento... - se disculpó la rubia al verse reprendida por la señora Elroy.

Candy, Candy - la llamó Annie preocupada porque ya no contestaba y cerró los ojos.

Tranquila, se ha dormido... señora Andley, me ayuda, quiero sacarle el camisón y ponerle otro - explicó el médico.

Por supuesto, traje unos... sí aquí están, tome estos... - la señora Elroy se retiró del camastro y comenzó a buscar la ropa que sacaba de una maleta de viaje.

Gracias, señora revisaré a la señora Candice, si quiere puede esperar afuera - informó el galeno comenzando a acomodarse para levantar a la enferma.

Tú Annie, aún eres una señorita y no es propio - la señora Elroy obliga a Annie a sabiendas que ella no se movería ni un ápice.

No, no me iré hasta la noche - se atrevió a responder la morena.

Bien, pues entonces vamos a desvestirla y después la revisaré - informó el médico levantando el torso de la rubia.

De acuerdo - asintió la matrona levantándole el camisón hasta la cabeza mientras la señora Katherine tomaba el otro camisón y lo colocaba sobre su cabeza.

El Dr. Spencer, la señora Elroy y la señora Katherine comenzaron a desvestirla, la limpiaron y cambiaron para después cambiar las sábanas del camastro donde Candice se encontraba recostada. Annie trajo después la miel, manzanilla y la sábila que el médico solicitó una noche anterior a la señora Katherine y con ello el médico hizo una infusión mientras ella se limitaba a mirarla, el médico regresó a revisarla, buscaba algún desprendimiento de la matriz o del saco a causa de los golpes, pero no había nada, de alguna forma no había pasado nada.

¡Señora Candice...! - exclamó el médico sorprendido.

¿Qué sucede Dr. Spencer? - quisieron saber ambas mujeres.

No puedo deducir por qué los golpes y la laceración se produjeron sin lastimar al feto... todo está bien aquí señora Elroy - respondió el galeno, sin entenderlo del todo.

Pudieras ser que no se haya caído...por lo grueso de la ropa - comenzó a deducirlo.

La ropa, sí eso es..., vamos por la ropa, quizás ahí obtengamos una respuesta - resolvió el Dr. Spencer, esa podría ser una clave importante para ello.

Señora Katherine, ¿donde se encuentra la ropa que le quitamos ayer a la señora Candice? - cuestiona la matrona.

¡Allí, la iba a guardar! - la señaló Katherine.

Aún no, debemos buscar algunas cosas en ella... veamos - el galeno se acercó a la maleta de viaje y comenzó a sacarla, observándola detenidamente.

Sí, éste era el turbante, la tela sólo está jalada y nada más - verificó la señora Elroy mientras el médico tomaba la túnica.

Ésta es la túnica, ayúdeme señora Elroy... no, por aquí no hay nada - revisó el médico mientras la extendían.

Aquí, vea, la tela está jalada, pero también tiene un corte como si le hubiesen pasado una espada - refiere la matrona, exclamando con asombro lo que parecía ser una buena información y bastante verídica.

Pues gracias a Dios le dieron ésta túnica, porque si no la señora hubiera muerto desangrada . informa el médico terminando de ver la ropa y dejándola sobre el piso.

¡Ni lo diga... no quiero ni pensarlo! - exclamó la matrona, persignándose.

Bien, tendremos que guardar ésta ropa, señora Katherine - solicita el médico, a sabiendas que así lo iba a hacer.

Por supuesto, ahora mismo lo haré - responde Katherine, levantándose y guardándola en un saco para después meterla en un clóset de su pobre casa.

Dr. Spencer ¿dormirá mucho aun? - cuestionó Annie viéndola que no movía ni los ojos.

Sí señorita Annie, me imagino que no lo ha hecho últimamente, observe las huellas negras debajo de sus ojos - refiere el médico señalando las ojeras.

Pobre de ti, mi querida hermana - Annie la abrazó animosamente quedándose ahí solamente.

Mientras los señores Cornwell y O'Brien habían llegado esa madrugada a la mansión en Edimburgo, todos estaban durmiendo y ellos se limitaron hacer lo mismo. George había acordado con ellos que llegaran un mes o dos después que ellos, pero por alguna razón que conocería al otro día, se presentaron muy pronto para él.

George - lo llamaron cuando se levantaron esa mañana.

Señores Cornwell y O´Brien ¿cómo están ustedes? - cuestionó George tratando de no dormirse.

¿Qué ha sucedido George? La señora Elroy ¿no está? - cuestionaron unos después de otros.

No, tuvo que salir muy temprano a ver a un enfermo - respondió George, la verdad quería más descansar que explicar el por qué ella no estaba en la mansión.

¡William! ¿Qué hace William aquí? - preguntaron Janice y la señora Brighter.

Llegó ayer por la mañana como un mendigo... - responde George explicando lo más corto posible.

¿Cómo ha dicho? Entonces ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está la señora Candice? - cuestionaron uno a uno.

No lo sabemos aún, sólo llegó él... - refiere George sin ganas.

¡Qué horror! ¿Está bien? - preguntó Janice.

No, ha tenido fiebre desde hoy en la madrugada, pero la hermana María vendrá en un rato a ayudarme - intentó no bostezar delante de todos, pero moría de sueño.

Ay George, nosotros podemos hacerlo, digo en algo tenemos que ayudarlos, desde que llegamos en la madrugada no hemos podido pegar un ojo - se ofreció la abuela Martha que se acercaba a todos.

Pensé que se tardarían más en salir de Londres, señores - se animó a decirlo por la presencia de la anciana.

¡Imposible! Ya conoces a las madres, no pueden dejar de pensar en los hijos - refirió Martha, aparentemente serena.

Bien, espero que no ocurra nada en mi ausencia - aceptó el ofrecimientos de los señores presentes.

Señor Brighter, vaya a descansar yo lo cubro - solicitó y cambió el señor Cornwell, ya que el señor Brighter tenía ya dos días sin descansar.

Gracias - el señor Brighter se levantó y encorvado como estaba se fue a su habitación.

Mary, tú también ve a descansar - medio ordenó George, se le cerrarían los ojos prontamente.

Sí, pero si necesitan algo de la cocina... - intentó decir algo.

No te preocupes, no creo que alguien tenga hambre, descansa por unas horas, anda ve - Janice la envió a descansar y en su lugar se colocó.

Sí señora Cornwell, adelante - Marie agradeció reconociendo que si un cambio se había formulado en ella, éste ya se estaba presentado. Marie salió al pasillo junto con George.

¡George! - Marie lo llamó para que se detuviera.

Sí Mary - le respondió cansinamente.

¿Cuándo llegaron los señores O'Brien y Cornwell? Pensé que sólo estarían aquí los Brighter - cuestionó Marie preocupada.

Ésta madrugada, habíamos acordado que llegarían el otro mes, algo ha de haber sucedido que lo hicieron antes - respondió adustamente.

Bien, gracias, que descanse - deseó Marie.

¡Candy... Candy... ten cuidado! - susurró Albert de pronto, alarmando a todos.

Señora O'Brien, tenga esta hoja y pluma, debe de escribir todo lo que el señor William diga - explicó George cuando oyó las exclamaciones de los señores presentes.

Muy bien, eso sí puedo hacerlo - aceptó la madre de Patty atenta.

Bien, me voy a recostar un rato. La hermana María vendrá por la tarde - explicó George, retirándose y llegando a su habitación tan sólo recostándose se quedo dormido.

¡Candy...! ¡Mi bebé, Candy! - susurró nuevamente él.

¿Qué sucedió para que William la llame? - preguntó el señor O'Brien.

¡Candy... rápido! ¡Candy corre! ¡ O! - ahí fue cuando Albert sacó una parte de su dolor, al ver aparentemente cuando a Candy le había sucedido algo, no lo sabía nadie, sólo él mismo.

En la habitación de George...

Estoy tan cansado, que dormiría todo el día - pensó George para sí.

¡ O! - gritó Albert sacándolo del sopor que el sueño le causaba.

¡Pero qué pasa...! - George se levantó de pronto y después corrió escaleras arriba. William ¿qué pasó? - preguntó él acercándose a William.

¿Dónde está Candy, George? - Albert intentó levantarse tomándolo de la camisa. ¿Dónde está mi esposa? - le preguntó preocupado y sudoroso, la fiebre seguía subiendo. ¿Qué hago aquí? - le preguntó a su amigo. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - comenzó a ver hacia todos lados. ¡Tengo que ir con mi esposa...! - Albert comenzó a levantarse y unas manos se lo impidieron, para él solo estaba George allí.

¡Espera William, estás enfermo! - le advierte, impidiéndole levantarse y menos con esa temperatura.

Así me esté muriendo, tengo que salvar a mi bebé, ¿no lo oyes? ¡Me está gritando, está muriendo! ¡Él lo sacó del vientre de Candice, morirá desangrada y mi bebé es tan pequeño! - refirió Albert, haciendo que las damas presentes comenzaran a llorar por ese grito de desesperación.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¡No, no William, tú bebé está bien! ¡Tú esposa también! - respondió el castaño tratando de tranquilizarlo.

¿Me estás mintiendo? ¡Él descubrió que ella estaba embarazada...! - explicó el rubio.

No, estás bien, tu esposa e hijo están bien - aclaró de nueva cuenta George, tranquilizándolo, el pulso de Albert iba subiendo mucho.1

Pero ¿cómo? ¡Sí, él la tiene, Lemarque raptó a Candy y yo no pude hacer nada! - respondió William apesumbrado, comenzando a llorar.

¡Ella está bien, está con la señora Elroy, duerme tranquila...! - respondió George sabiéndolo que así era.

¡Ah George, tengo tanto sueño! - William cambió de repente.

Tranquilo, duerme, ¡la fiebre pronto bajará! - aseguró el castaño. George después de verlo profundamente dormido.

George salió y detrás de él los demás señores, querían saber qué sucedía con la señora Elroy. Era verdad que ella estaba con Candice, ya no estaban tan seguros.

No entendemos nada - resolvió expresar el señor Cornwell contrariada.

Señores pueden acompañarme todos, por favor - respondió George, de alguna forma ya no podría evitar que se enteraran, así que decidió mejor hacerlo a favor de lo que los demás pensaran.

Sí, vamos - los condujo a una de las habitaciones desocupadas.

¿Qué sucede George? - preguntó la abuela Martha.

No sé si decirles esto, todo se ha complicado. Tenemos problemas... muchos... - confesó George mirándolos a cada uno de ellos.

¿Cuáles? - preguntaron unos y otros.

Necesito que me juren que no dirán nada, no puedo decirles nada con temor a que cometan una indiscreción - espetó él muy serio.

¡Te lo juramos George, dinos! - todos y cada uno se lo prometieron.

Les mentí, la señora Elroy no fue a atender a un enfermo exactamente... - confesó el hombre.

¡George! ¿Cómo te atreviste? - Janice expresó enfadada.

Entonces ¿dónde está? - preguntó la abuela Martha.

Está con la señora Candice... - les soltó de pronto, sacándolos de su enojo.

En serio hombre... - el señor O'Brien le soltó una broma que fue opacada por la dura mirada en el rostro del castaño.

En serio, está con la señora Candice en una cabaña muy cerca de la mansión Grandchester - informó el castaño, que los observaba incrédulos.

¿Es en serio? Mira George, que no necesitamos que nos manejes a tu antojo - espetó furioso el señor Cornwell.

Sí, esa es la verdad... - George se sentó muy serio y fue ahí donde los demás le creyeron.

¿Por que con los Grandchester? - preguntó la abuela Martha.

Me imagino que fue idea de ellos hacer pasar a la señora Candice como esposa del joven Terrence... - respondió sin estar muy seguro.

Y los demás ¿dónde están? - preguntó el señor O'Brien, preocupado y entendiendo que eso no pintaba bien.

No lo sabemos aún, la mucama de la señora llegó al Tribunal de Lyon - contó George, explicando lo que Sir Campbell le había confesado.

¿Cuál mucama? - preguntó la señora O'Brien.

Coincidentemente la prima de Dorothy es mucama de la señora Candice - soltó de pronto haciendo que todos emitieran un...

¡Increíble! - susurraron en conjunto.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? - preguntó quisieron saber.

No lo sé con exactitud, ahora espero que William despierte y nos lo cuente todo - afirmó el castaño sabiendo que por alguna razón los que armaron éste plan, lo habían hecho de ese modo.

Perdone George, ¿quién es Hasbún...? ¡Un jeque! - cuestionó Janice que había leído las notas de las frases que soltaba William

Eso es el problema, nadie lo sabe, pero las ropas de los señores Andley han sido túnicas de un jeque - afirmó de nueva cuenta.

¿Los estaría ayudando? - cuestionó emocionada la abuela Martha.

Lo supongo... Sir Campbell va a hablarme dentro de una semana o al menos eso me dijo para informarme - refirió George.

¿Hay otro problema? - preguntaron al unísono sin detenerse a pensar que George se encontraba exhausto.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Otro? - soltó Janice sin poder creerlo.

Sí, la señora Candice está en peligro por dos cosas: llegó con la señora Katherine, la cabaña que les había dicho antes; con dolores de parto y la otra, nos están vigilando desde Londres - terminó de informar.

Entonces ¡ya saben que estamos aquí! - cuestionaron nerviosos.

Sí - George respondió.

¡Annie! - Janice exclamó.

No se preocupe, afortunadamente el Dr. Spencer atropelló a un muchacho - soltó emocionado, situación que todos malinterpretaron.

¿Cómo que afortunadamente? - la abuela Martha lo reprendió.

Pobre chico y se alegra George - le recriminaron, reprobando su alegría.

Sí, ese muchacho es hijo de la señora Katherine, pretendió haber tenido un accidente con el Dr. Spencer, para poder comunicarnos e ir a ver a Candice - respondió en su defensa.

¡Excelente idea! - la abuela Martha exclamó contenta.

Bien por ese muchacho, ¿él está bien? - preguntó entusiasmado los señores O'Brien.

Perfectamente - respondió George.

¿Los chicos lo saben? - cuestionó Martha.

Sí se han turnado para ir a verla... - medio sonriendo George aceptó que los padres podrían ser más alarmantes que los jóvenes.

Bien eso me entusiasma, pero hay cosas que debemos ponernos de acuerdo, si salen de la casa al jardín se limitaran a no observar por todos lados, se supone que nadie de nosotros se ha dado cuenta y a todos los que vengan a tocar nuestra puerta me llamaran a mi o a la señora Elroy, ¿de acuerdo? - cuestionó George.

De acuerdo... - respondieron uno a uno.

¿Candice perdió al niño? - preguntó el señor Cornwell.

No lo sé, desde que William presentó fiebre no he podido despegarme de aquí, es por eso que Annie se ha ido en mi lugar, ella nos dirá cómo la encontró - refirió George, aceptando que tendría que esperar. Los señores O'Brien y Cornwell se retiraron para cuidar de Albert mientras que la abuela Martha se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. George, se dejó caer sobre la cama y quedándose profundamente dormido apenas tocó la almohada alejándose de todo lo que significaran problemas.

La Finca de Laurieston se encontraba a medio día a caballo de Glasgow, Lord Thompson realizó una cacería en esos días, pensando que si su hija estaba en casa, lo menos que quería saber era que venía acompañada de un escocés. Como si no fueran posibles los cientos de hombres que existían en Londres como para que se haya enamorado justo de ese tal Alphonse; así que se decidió a disfrutar de sus amigos y de la tan afamada cacería que él ofrecía en éstas épocas, justo en la entrada del otoño. El zorro no se encontraba cerca, escapó dirigiéndose del lado del Río Clyde por lo que Lord Thompson estaba muy entusiasmado, dado que no tenía noticias de que los zorros nadaran, por lo que emprendió el camino hacia el río.

De un momento a otro visualizó la orilla y ahí estaba el zorro, agazapado, tomando agua nerviosamente, observaba para un lado y para otro, cuidando que nadie estuviera por ahí cerca. Lord Thompson quiso saber si alguno de sus amigos se encontraba cerca por lo que agudizó la vista y tomando su escopeta la colocó delante del ojo con las dos manos, redirigiendo la mira a donde se encontraba el zorro, esperando el momento justo cuando se colocara en su dirección y disparó, oyéndose segundos después un alarido humano.

Lord Thompson esperaba ver al zorro tirado, pero nunca espero verlo corriendo, a que le había dado entonces, se preguntó extrañado por la huida del animal; bajó hasta la orilla dándose cuenta de que en realidad le había disparado a un hombre, uno que era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de otro Lord, Lord Thompson se tocó con la mano la frente, preocupándose mucho, esto, si el otro Lord se enteraba se lo haría pagar hasta con un duelo y eso era de por sí bastante malo. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero en donde si los demás estaban por lo menos a dos leguas de camino borrascoso y el hombre que se encontraba frente a él, con esa herida en la pierna podría desangrarse; sin embargo, ésta tenía una especie de entablillado ficticio, a sabiendas que se encontraba herido por su culpa, pero todo iría bien, así que tomó su arma y yendo a su caballo la coloca en el cincho trasero de su montura ajustándola.

Después regresó a la orilla y con mucha dificultad sacó al hombre del agua, lo arrastró hasta su caballo y después observó que no sólo era la herida de la pierna sino también la del antebrazo, lo que lo hizo detenerse un poco para tomar un trozo de tela de la túnica que cortó con un cuchillo que llevaba de dentro de la bota, siendo do trozos los elegidos para después guardar el cuchillo de nueva cuenta dentro de la bota. Los trozos de brillante tela se anudaron en cada una de las heridas, de lo contrario aquel hombre llegaría hasta la finca desangrado.

Cuando Lord Thompson notó que las heridas dejaban de sangrar, tomó rápidamente ambos brazos y lo llevó hasta su caballo para después indicarle a su Byerly Tur de Philemon que se colocara en posición de aborregado - _el caballo se echa sobre su esternón, sus costillas y abdomen sin recargar ninguno de los costados en el piso, con las manos flexionadas bajo el pecho y las patas dobladas bajo el abdomen y hacia un lado_ \- con una palmada entre el crin y la cruz del caballo para que lo hiciera, después, de un bolsillo sacó dos zanahorias y se las dio a comer, entonces acomodando las provisiones en su montura, agarró la gualdrapa posterior y allí colocó la frazada que era sostenida entre el faldón y el borrén minutos antes, después volvió hasta el hombre y medio cargándolo y medio arrastrándolo, le colocó sobre ésta, el hombre descansaba el tórax entre la frazada y la grupa del caballo, después lo aseguró con una especie de lazo, el cual permitiría que lo levantaran en la parte trasera del caballo sin lastimarlo. Los caballos como Philemon eran pura sangre y de excelencia arábiga por lo que no estaban acostumbrados a las cargas extremas, lo cual significa que ahora Lord Thompson estaba dudando en subirse o no a la montura.

Lord Thompson se encontraba preocupado, dado que el camino hasta la finca era de aproximadamente tres leguas, él se encontraba disertando entre ir encima o preferir caminar, pero tres leguas era demasiado para cualquier hombre y más si no estaba acostumbrado a caminar sin nadie a metros a la redonda, resultaba ser agotador para el caballo y posiblemente no tan bueno para el hombre. Fue entonces que decidió lo que era mejor para ambos, subió y confió en que encontrarían a alguien por ahí o al menos eso quería, entonces comenzaron el trayecto, pasaban las horas, el crin de su caballo titiritaba, eso denotaba que lucía cansado, los caballos pura sangre no estaban acostumbrados a la carga excesiva y ellos dos lo eran, eso lo sabía por lo que rogaba por encontrar alguien pronto.

El camino se veía largo, no podía creer que se hubiese alejado tanto y casi anocheciendo, se detuvo, bajó al hombre, sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada, por lo que le indicó a su caballo que se recostara sobre todo un costado o en decúbito lateral, apoyando en el suelo desde la cabeza hasta la grupa para que el caballo descanse. Mientras el caballo era cepillado, situación que cada noche ocurría, ya que Lord Thompson lo hacía, el hombre se quejaba, palabras mayormente inteligibles, esperaba que alguien apareciera por algún lado y justo cuando iba a encender la fogata que les daría un poco de calor, un criado de Lord Thompson llegó.

¡Oh santo cielo, Lord Thompson! ¿Dónde estaba llevamos horas buscándolo? - espetó Frederick.

Lo siento Frederick, tuve un percance, sabes ¿dónde están los demás? - preguntó Lord Thompson.

Están detrás de esa colina, ¿quiere que vaya por ellos? - preguntó Frederick.

¡Sí, debemos de llevar a éste hombre a la finca, está mal herido! - exclama Lord Thompson.

¿Lo conoce? - cuestiona Frederick.

Sí Frederick, es el hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester... - responde preocupada.

¡Es... el joven Terrence! - lo nombra sorprendido.

¡Sí y está malherido...! - responde él ajustando los trozos de tela en su antebrazo y pierna.

Continuará...


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo XL

¿Venía herido? - preguntó Frederick cuando vio los dos torniquetes.

Sí, pero sólo del antebrazo; la pierna...creí que era el zorro, ese fui yo - aceptó Lord Thompson haciendo una mueca de que se le salió el tiro.

Señor, no creo que el duque se enoje, ¿verdad? - cuestionó su ayudante en cuanto lo tuvo concentrado, era demasiado raro que el tiro le haya fallado.

No lo sé, espero que no. Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta tu caballo y regresarás con otro, Philemon ya no puede ésta noche llegar hasta la finca - aseguró Lord Thompson.

Sí señor - aceptó el ayudante, comenzando a ayudarle.

Y así sucedió, Frederick y Lord Thompson arrastraron al joven al caballo de la mano derecha del lord y se lo llevó, cuando llegó a la finca todos se levantaron de dónde se encontraban sentados bajando el cuerpo desmayado de Terry. Frederick dio indicaciones sobre lo que había de hacerse en cuanto a Terry, mientras otros llevaban un remolque para Philemon y otro caballo para Lord Thompson.

Lord Thompson y otros dos de sus amigos llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, a descansar, no sin pasar a ver cómo se encontraba Terry, era obvio que todos se encontraban ocupados con los quehaceres de las dos heridas de bala y la inconsciencia del muchacho, algunos de ellos se preguntaban que le habría sucedido y por qué una de las piernas del chico parecía no tener nada más que el roce de las gasas y por supuesto del yeso, pero nada más eso, no estaba lastimada ni mucho menos, sólo que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo protegida.

Cuando hubo saciado su curiosidad, decidió ir a descansar cayendo rendido ante el desgaste de su fallida cacería. Al otro día muy temprano, el antebrazo y la pierna herida se encontraban vendadas, las balas en un recipiente, las ropas del chico en pilas sobre el piso y una linda morena a su lado le refrescaba la frente con agua fría; debido a la sustracción de las balas, había sufrido un poco de acaloramiento ya que lo hubieron sedado con licor.

El médico que se fue a descansar no pudo hacerlo demasiado, por lo que se levantó para cambiarles los vendajes. Cuando entró a la habitación la morena espiaba un maletín de cuero, siendo asustada por el médico. Al mismo tiempo y detrás del galeno, hacia su entrada Lord Thompson.

¿Cómo está el muchacho Dr. Stefan? - cuestionó Lord Thompson.

Bien, hizo muy bien en hacerle torniquetes en las dos heridas - el médico lo felicitó. Eso evitó que el chico se desangrara - terminó de decirle.

Gracias, sangraban mucho - comentó Lord Thompson admitiendo que eso era lo mínimo que le aprendió a su hija y por algo era.

Bien hecho Lord Thompson, sabe usted ¿quién es? - cuestionó al pedirle permiso a la morena para que lo atendiera. Ella se levantó de ahí y se colocó en la ventana viendo hacia ese chico ¿cómo se le hacía conocido? El Dr. Stefan comenzó a quitarle el vendaje cuidadosamente.

Sí su nombre es Terrence Grandchester - le contestó afable.

¡Aaahhh, duele! - se quejó el chico cuando el médico le quitó la gasa que tenía directamente en la herida.

Lo sé joven, pero debe quedarse quieto - le solicitó el médico, sabiendo que la curación dolería más que la extracción de la bala.

¿Estás bien, Terrence? - preguntó Lord Thompson acercándose cuando oyó el gritó del joven e impidiéndole que se levantara.

¿Cómo...? ¿Quién es usted? - cuestionó Terry al no reconocerlo.

Soy amigo de tu padre, te encontré en las orillas del Río Clyde, herido, por eso te traje a mi casa - le contó la parte que admitía ser cierta.

Gracias, ¿quién es usted? - agradeció para luego preguntarle su identidad.

Lord Thompson... - respondió él sentándose en un sillón cercano.

No lo conozco - admitió Terry haciendo memoria.

Lo sé... soy amigo de tu padre, quizás conozca a mi hija - él había visto a Terry con apenas seis años cumplidos, era difícil que se acordara de él, a pesar de haber afirmado que era amigo de Richard Grandchester, decidió nombrarle a su hija.

Nunca oí mencionarlo. ¿Su nombre? - cuestionó el chico ya que para nada se le hacía común su nombre.

Louise Thompson - susurró atento a su reacción.

No la recuerdo... no soy muy sociable en el colegio - afirmó Terry sabiendo que tampoco era tan bueno con los nombres como con los rostros.

Pensé que sí, bueno quizás conozcas a su novio - decidió soltar el nombre, era escocés y Terry inglés nada que ver entre ellos. Lord Thompson comenzaba a decirle cuando alguien la interrumpió.

Mi novio se llama Alphonse Lemarque - soltó Louise, volviendo la mirada a la ventana, sin percatarse del sentimiento repugnante ante la sola mención de ese apellido.

¿Qué ha dicho? - Terry se despertó en ese instante, ese apellido lo detestaba, así que comenzó a salir de la cama, pero al no contar con su limitación se cayó de bruces, lastimándose mas la pierna, abriendo las heridas tanto de brazo como de muslo, se arrastró cuando fue detenido por Lord Thompson. ¡Suélteme, debo salir de aquí! - gritó conmocionado.

¡Sosténgalo Lord Thompson, se está lastimando! - sugirió el médico mientras salía al pasillo para pedir ayuda, la fuerza de Terry era demasiada aún herido para que Lord Thompson lo sostuviera.

¡Espera, espera! ¿Por qué? - le pide una explicación Lord Thompson a Terry, sosteniéndolo.

Debo irme - el chico se deshizo de su agarre y comenzó a arrastrarse.

No puedes tienes vendado el brazo y el hombro - le interrumpió el médico, siendo observados por Louise que no entendía nada.

Debo irme... - insistió, que sin poder evitarlo las heridas se abrieran.

¿Papá? - lo llamó su hija.

¿Qué pasa Louise? - preguntó deteniendo apenas a Terry, no se explicaba cómo era que tenía tanta fuerza si estaba herido.

Papá entre sus ropas estaba éste bolso de cuero - refirió Louise intentando abrirlo.

Luego lo veo, trato de detener a Terry para que no se vaya. Rápido, necesito ayuda - pidió al Dr. Stefan.

Aquí muchachos, llévenlo a la cama y sosténganlo, lo inyectaré para sedarlo - el médico dio la explicación y cuando el chico la oyó.

¡No, no, no me seden! ¡No por favor! ¡Necesito irme, tengo que irme, por favor! - Terry decía mientras sentía cómo era llevado hasta la cama nuevamente.

No pasa nada, necesito vendarle de nuevo, ya se abrió las heridas, cuando despierte se sentirá mejor - aseguró el Dr. Stefan, inyectándole un calmante y comenzando a quitarle los vendajes mojados con su sangre.

¡No por piedad, no me deje con Lemarque! ¡No, con él no! ¡Por favor...por fav...! - Terry se durmió por el efecto del medicamento que momentos antes le había inyectado.

¿Qué significó eso papá? ¡No entiendo... ¿por qué no quiere que lo deje con Alphonse?

No lo sé Louise, déjame ver ese bolso del que me hablaste - se lo pidió a su hija, saliendo de la habitación.

Sí papá, ahorita te lo llevó - Louise regresó por el bolso y se lo llevó a su habitación, cerrándola inmediatamente. Se sentó, para luego esperar que es lo que contenía el bolso.

Veamos ¿que tiene? - Lord Thompson se sorprendió de lo que leía en esos papeles. -¿oh Santo Dios! - pensó para sí. Louise, dime... - comenzó mientras toda esa información era absorbida por su mente, misión secreta, Rey Jorge V, realeza, Andley y el Clan de clanes.

¿Qué papa? - respondió ella extrañada.

¿Cómo se llamaban las personas por las cuales cambiaste tu residencia? - preguntó él asombrado, esos nombres que estaban en las cartas se le hacían conocidos.

Papá ¿debemos hablar de eso? - cuestionó Louise harta de hablar de ese tema.

Nombres... - le exigió de nueva cuenta.

William y Candice Andley, ¿por qué? - preguntó ella cuando su padre silbó y comenzó a guardar todo.

Por nada hija, quédate con Terrence, tengo que ir al telégrafo - le informó a Louise y tomando el bolso se dirigió hacia las escaleras para después ordenar que le trajesen un carruaje ya que debía de ir a Glasgow inmediatamente.

Sí papá, ¿te acompaño? - se ofreció, quería saber que eran esos papeles.

No puedes hija, alguien tiene que quedarse con él... - inventó el padre, saliendo inmediatamente de la finca y subiéndose al carruaje leyó todo lo que se encontraba plasmado en esos papeles.

Todo eso era tan nuevo para él, sabía de alguna forma que el apellido Lemarque era odioso para Terry, pero no por Alphonse sino por su tío Emanuelle Lemarque, el hombre que asesinó a su propio hermano por un titulo y por su fortuna, no podía creerlo, así cualquiera le temería. Pero lo que más lo tenía impresionado no era eso, era toda la misión, había permisos prenupciales, protecciones alrededor de cuatro países y todo por ella, por la heredera al trono Lady Candice Andley. Él mismo sabía lo que significaba, una heredera de una familia, una heredera de los Buchanan y una dama casada con el Clan más antiguo de los escoceses significaba mucho dinero, propiedades y una fortuna impensable. El tal Duque Emanuelle Lemarque no estaba tan perdido, pero atreverse a casarla en contra de los designios de su familia, eso sí que no podría creerlo, todo por el dinero. Una idea le vino la mente en ese momento, que estaría haciendo los Andley en ese momento, entonces se decidió que en lo futuro, después de hablar con alguien del tribunal se dirigiría a algún otro lugar.

Como a las dos de la tarde un carruaje llegaba a la ciudad de Glasgow, al detenerse frente al telégrafo, Lord Thompson se bajó de éste y se dirigió al encargado, extrañándose el hombre de que hubiera un pedimento de esa índole cuando Edimburgo quedaba a un día.

Buenas tardes... - saludó Lord Thompson.

Buenas tardes - saludó el encargado del telégrafo.

Deseo enlazar una llamada al Tribunal de Lyon, por favor - solicitó él apurado, tomando el bolso para dejarlo sobre el escritorio de la entrada.

Por supuesto, pase por aquí - le señaló el encargado para que lo siguiera.

Gracias - respondió el padre de Louise, tomando el bolso de nueva cuenta y siguiendo al hombre hasta una cabina.

Listo, ya esta - el hombre llegó a una especie de cabina, la abrió y tomando el auricular marco un numero para luego al oír que contestaban, decirle que le iban a hablar y salir cuando le avisó a Lord Thompson que la llamada estaba lista.

Gracias... bueno, podría comunicarme con algún miembro del Tribunal, por favor - solicitó Lord Thompson apresurado, sentándose y sacando con sólo una mano los papeles mientras se acercaba a la bocina.

¿Quién desea hacerlo? - cuestionó Stewart.

Mi nombre es Lord August Thompson, tengo en mi poder un bolso de cuero con papeles del tribunal y... - Lord Thompson seguía informando cuando fue interrumpido.

Espere, Sir Clawdell, puede venir un momento - llamó a Sir Clawdell que pasaba en ese momento por ahí.

Sí Stewart, ¿qué sucede? - le preguntó animosamente.

Alguien habla porque encontraron un bolso de cuero con papeles del Tribunal - informa Stewart.

A ver, pásamelo. Bueno, mi nombre es Sir Clawdell, ¿qué tipo de papeles y de quien dicen que son? - cuestiona Sir Clawdell cuando toma el teléfono.

Bueno eso es algo difícil de creer, hace dos días la persona que lo traía sigue en la inconsciencia y está mal herido - refiere Lord Thompson, sabiendo que después de eso vendrían las preguntas de rigor.

Su nombre... por favor, podría decirme de ¿quién se trata? - peguntó Sir Clawdell esperando que no fuera ese quien aún no encontraban.

Terrence Grandchester - soltó Lord Thompson esperando preguntas, pero no hubo ninguna formulada.

...

Bueno, bueno, ¿me escucha? - preguntó Lord Thompson preocupado por la reacción al otro lado de la línea.

¡Increíble! ¿Dónde se encuentra? - cuestionó Sir Clawdell

A medio día de Glasgow, ¿conoce la Finca de Laurieston? - cuestiona el hombre.

Sí, se encuentra al sur de la ciudad - asiente Sir Clawdell.

Pues ahí estoy, si quiere puedo llevarlo a la sede del Tribunal - refirió Lord Thompson.

¡Nooooo, ahí menos! En estos momentos no sería oportuno, espero a que uno de nosotros... Sir Wallace, sí él estará allí o Sir Campbell aún no lo sé con precisión - comenzó a pensar rápido, lamentaba no haber dicho una cosa distinta, pero Sir Campbell era el que había armado toda la misión e imposible no continuar con ella.

Bien, pues lo estaremos esperando, gracias - aceptó Lord Thompson a punto de terminar la llamada.

Espere, ¿qué tan malherido está? - preguntó Sir Clawdell.

Tenía un disparo en el hombro y uno en la pierna - explica Lord Thompson, sabiendo que eso causaría una pregunta importante.

Pobre chico, no sale de una y ya está en otra, sólo eso y la pierna izquierda ¿está mejor? - cuestionó preocupándose de más.

Esa está perfectamente, no tiene nada... he de decirle que no imagina cuán molestas son las férulas de hoy, dos tablas que te colocan para que la pierna no sufra y no tengo ni idea por qué se la pusieron si todo está bien con esa extremidad... - comienza a explicar y al terminar sonríe más que para sí.

Pero...bueno, lo veremos mañana a mas tardar... - asegura Sir Clawdell, terminando la llamada.

Sí, los espero - responde alegremente Lord Thompson.

Gracias. Stewart - Sir Clawdell lo llama, atentamente.

Sí señor - Stewart acude a su llamado .

¿Puedes llamar a Sir Campbell? - le solicitó apresurado.

Sí señor, ¿hay malas noticias? - cuestionó Stewart.

No, parece que estamos recibiendo buenas noticias, al fin buenas noticias - exclama Sir Clawdell.

Señor - insta a Sir Clawdell a que le cuente más.

Ya apareció Terrence Grandchester, reúne a Sir Campbell y a Sir Wallace, tenemos una cita para mañana a la Finca de Laurieston - informa Sir Clawdell suspirando por tan buenas noticias.

¿Tan cerca? - Stewart no podía creerlo.

Sí, debemos salir hoy en la noche a más tardar, de ser posible disfrazados... - recomendó Sir Clawdell.

Sí señor, se los comunicaré de inmediato - aceptó Stewart, era formidable recibir esas buenas noticias.

Pasa Stewart, van cuatro... - gritó emocionado Sir Clawdell. ¡Cuatro, son menos, menos! - admitió sentirse más feliz que de costumbre.

De pronto Timothy llamó a Sir Clawdell.

Sir Clawdell, le llegó éste telegrama - Timothy caminó hasta allí y le dio un sobre.

Gracias Timothy - él tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

De nada, permiso - Timothy se disculpó.

Sí, pasa. Bueno ya son cinco - emitió otro grito, habían encontrado a otro.

Cinco, ¿qué? - preguntó Sir Campbell.

Los que hemos encontrado... faltan los Borthwick y ya... - respondió Sir Clawdell, emocionado por esa noticia.

El jeque y...bueno no sé, si ya lo sabía - responde Sir Campbell a medias, ya que de ésto se había enterado una noche antes.

Sí el jeque, ¿qué cosa? - le insistió Sir Clawdell.

Recuerda a Mickael Branor Valois-Buchanan - refirió Sir Campbell a Sir Clawdell.

Sí es sobrino de lady Beagen si no mal recuerdo, ¿por qué? - contestó Sir Clawdell.

Porque él también está perdido, según la esposa del jeque él ayudaba a los Borthwick a escapar del duque cuando se enteraron de que él fue quien le dio información importante al duque... - responde Sir Campbell con un dejo de preocupación por esa información, al igual que el rostro que puso Sir Clawdell.

Me está diciendo que uno de los nuestros es ¿traidor? - exige saber Sir Clawdell enfurecido por el asunto.

Al parecer, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad, el Dr. Mickael informó a Lemarque sobre el traslado de su prima, tenemos la seguridad de que no está con su madre - afirma Sir Campbell tratando de conservar la calma.

¡Rayos! ¿Dónde es que acabará éste problema? ¿Sólo eso sabes? - exclamó y preguntó Sir Clawdell al aire.

Sí, me retiro - Sir Campbell no había dormido casi nada por la noche y menos lo haría con eso en la cabeza.

Pase Sir Campbell - se despidió Sir Clawdell. Alguien se había atrevido a cometer traición, otro Buchanan los había traicionado, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Mientras Lord Thompson regresaba a la finca, Sir Clawdell se reunía con Sir Wallace; en otro lado, una casona sucia y desvencijada se utilizaba como "cárcel" para el rehén que habían sacado de todo el desastre que fue el ataque. La única persona que se había acercado al duque, ahora era la única por la que ella vendría hasta él.

¡Despiértenlo! - ordenó el hombre enfundado en un traje negro y con una fusta en la mano derecha.

¡Aaahhh! - exclamó el joven que se encontraba colgado de ambas manos y que en ese instante sentía como lo vapuleaban con un látigo.

Señor Valois... - fue llamado con fuerza estridente.

¿Qué quiere? - cuestionó el joven, observando con la línea de sus ojos golpeados que una sombra se acercaba a él.

Usted es el que me llevará con Lady Candice... - le informó él, chasqueando la lengua.

¡No sé dónde está! - exclamó el joven, tratando de verlo, pero los ojos no se lo permitían más.

¡Entonces como es que todos se dispersaron, deben reunirse en algún lado! - gritó enojado.

¡Qué le hace pensar que sé donde está! - exclamó nuevamente el joven, sin pensar que eso era totalmente cierto, pero no como él lo pensaba.

Sencillo, porque usted es pariente de los Borthwick - respiró y después le informó lo que presentía.

¡No sé de qué me habla! Le he dicho mil veces que soy inglés - apuntó, sabiendo que pronto lo descubriría.

Bien, pues esto es por parte de los escoceses, ¿entiendes? - cuestionó dándole más golpes con el fuete, sus secuaces con los látigos y otros más golpes en el cuerpo y el rostro. Después sacó una navaja, que acercó al rostro del joven y por la línea de sus ojos vislumbró el articulo de metal, sucio y puntiagudo.

¿Qué va hacer? ¡No, deje eso ahí! - le pidió titiritando de miedo cuando sintió que le cortaba cerca de las costillas.

Cuando despiertes no te reconocerás - le dijo el Duque Lemarque.

¡No, espere, nooooo! - el joven se desmayó.

¡Rayos! Espero mejor que intentemos con otra cosa, ¡él tiene que saber dónde está! ¡Lo tiene que saber! - exclamó el duque.

Una observación jefe, si él no sabe en dónde piensa que está - cuestionó uno de sus hombres.

¡No lo sé! - gritó él, admitiendo que así era, ya que Gregory no le decía nada de la Mansión Andley, lo cual la descartaba de ser un posible lugar para esconder a Lady Candice.

La noche transcurría y pasando las horas, el joven había despertado, pidiendo ayuda, pero su voz no era como hacia un par de días, esta se tornaba muy aguda y por consiguiente muy queda.

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! - pidió el joven.

¿Alguien esta ahí? - quiso saber otra voz.

¿Quién habla? ¿Quién esta ahí? - cuestionó el joven, confuso.

Soy Amín, ¿me escucha? - respondió el jeque, escondiéndose de los guardias del duque.

Sí, Amín me drogaron - respondió el médico, informándole lo que le sucedía.

Esperaremos la noche, ahorita es peligroso sacarlo - informó el jeque.

Mickael, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Amir.

Sí señor, estoy drogado - responde el médico a punto del llanto.

¿Qué dices? Bien, Mickael te sacaremos en la noche, espero que estés despierto para ese entonces... no te duermas, ¿de acuerdo? - le recomienda prestándole toda la atención requerida.

Gracias Jeque Hasbún...

Continuará...


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo XLI

Después de un agitado mes de viaje y notando que Candy no fue especialmente tranquila y cuidadosa con su embarazo, éste está a punto de terminar. Había pasado una semana de que el jeque Hasbún decidió ayudar a Mickael a que la rubia llegara al Palacio de Holyroodhouse, su personal no sólo era el que se encontraba en el barco, por seguridad habían viajado anteriormente para prepararlo todo para su llegada.

Desde hacía una semana todo fue pasando muy rápido, tiempo es lo que no tenían, Hasbún veía cómo la rubia la pasaba genial, la pesca, los juegos de criquet y hasta las carreras con sus mascotas fueron cambiadas por los juegos de apuestas, digamos que de una simple chiquilla atenta ahora se encontraba con una sumamente especializada, por lo que sin querer los caballeros de primera clase la calificaron de "Tahur" apodo que rápidamente se ganó entre los caballeros del barco. Sus ratos libres eran sendos juegos, se podría decir que por las tardes ella juntó un gran número de fichas que luego serían cambiadas en Londres y llevadas a una cuenta personal, todos se divertían menos sus contrincantes, sobre todo porque no entendían cómo es que les pedía más dinero cuando ella ya era pudiente y es que lo que no sabían es que esa cuenta personal y por lo mismo el dinero que en ella se depositaría, se destinaría a sus gastos, pero no los de ella sino del Hogar de Ponny que aunque Albert le había dicho que no se preocupara por ello, Candy terminó dando su última palabra, ese dinero lo utilizaría para las ampliaciones del orfanato.

El jeque Hasbún estaba observando a Lady Candice, de lejos por supuesto, ya que lo que menos quería era lidiar con los celos de su esposa, él debería de serle fiel por ser la primera esposa; Candice caminaba sobre la cubierta de primera clase y bajaba a la de segunda en compañía de sus hijas, al parecer Aaminah las había llamado de vuelta y ella seguía caminando, también se detuvo un poco a recogerse el cabello, últimamente ya no le veía ese peinado, el de las dos coletas ya que al parecer Lady Beagen le sugirió cambiar de peinado para su comodidad. De pronto unos niños le llamaron la atención a Candy, observando por un lado y por otro cuidándose de que ninguno de los que la cuidaban la siguieran, escapó yendo detrás de ese par de traviesos, Puppet y Clint jugaban con aquellos niños y ella también lo quería hacer.

Cuando la perdió de vista, el jeque Hasbún llamó a Amir.

Señor - acudió éste al llamado de la campanilla de su señor.

Amir, vigila a Lady Candice, al parecer todos piensan que esta divirtiéndose con mis hijas y ahorita se ha de encontrar en la cubierta de tercera clase - refirió el jeque pensativo.

Sí señor, en un momento estoy ahí - obedeció y se salió apresurado detrás de la ya aventajada rubia.

Amir la encontró efectivamente en la cubierta de tercera clase, sentada en un camastro y con varios niños a su alrededor, asustados, muy asustados porque Clint se había atorado entre unos maderos y chillaba, Candy como pudo se agachó y preocupada por el constante pataleo y desespero de Clint comenzó a pedir cosas para sacarlo de allí. Primero le dieron una barra, pero era demasiado pesada para maniobrarla, después pidió un serrucho o martillo para que el animalillo no se cortara más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Candy desesperada, comenzó a llorar, los chiquillos gritaron a los oficiales de cubierta que llamasen a un familiar de Candy, alertándola.

Señor, señor - un chiquillo rubio lo llamó.

¿Qué sucede, pequeño? - cuestionó un oficial que le llamó la atención.

Una señorita de allá arriba tiene un problema, puede usted prestarme un cuchillo - refirió el chiquillo preocupando al oficial y sobre todo cuando señaló la cubierta de primera clase.

¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Una señorita de primera está allá abajo? - cuestionó él sorprendido.

¡Sí señor, aprisa que se muere! - insistió el chiquillo.

¿Cómo? - el oficial preguntó, quizás no había oído bien. Era importante que fuera rápidamente.

¿Qué sucede pequeño? - cuestiona Amir que se acerca y al ponerse a su altura le toca la punta de la nariz.

La señorita... - comienza a explicar, deteniéndose ya que no se sabe el apellido.

¿Andley? - pregunta Amir.

¿Cómo sabe su nombre? - pregunta el niño extrañado.

Me lo supuse, ¿qué le sucede? - Amir muy ameno cuestiona al niño y le pide al oficial calma.

Quiere una herramienta para librar a Clint de un madero en mal estado - explica el niño, sonriente.

A ver vamos, oficial me encargaré de éste asunto, puede avisarle al señor Andley o Grandchester que vengan por favor - le solicita levantándose y caminando con el niño.

Sí señor, enseguida - acepta el oficial y se dirige a la cubierta de primera clase a preguntar por los familiares de la rubia.

Me enseñas ¿dónde está? - le pide al chiquillo que muy amablemente lo toma de la mano para llevarlo hasta allá.

Clint, deja de moverte, por favor que alguien me ayude - solicita la rubia gritando.

Lady Andley, ¿qué le pasa? - le preguntó Amir preocupado por el descontrol de la rubia.

Es Clint, se ha atorado y parece que se cortó la pata, ¡ayúdelo! Mira cómo se queja, Puppet ve por Albert, por favor, ve por él, ¡Clint se muere! - exclama Candy, acongojada.

Lady Andley, espere, déjeme ver cómo podemos ayudarlo - responde Amir a su llamada agachándose y observando que la sangre del coatí ya comenzaba a pintarle la pata. Veamos, sí, necesito éste cuchillo, calma Clint, calma - le pidió Amir a Clint acariciándole la cabeza para checar el estado de su patita. Necesitaré que lo seden, ¿algunos de ustedes quieren buscar al médico? - cuestionó Amir a los chiquillos y uno de ellos salió corriendo hacia su consultorio.

¿Quién es el señor Andley? Señor Andley, señor Andley - un oficial lo llamó cuando hubo llegado a la cubierta de primera clase.

Soy el señor Andley, ¿qué se le ofrece oficial? - cuestiona Albert extrañado por haber escuchado su nombre.

Señor Andley, la señorita Andley... - y eso fue lo que lo alertó, el oficial no pudo terminar de decirle porque él ya estaba nervioso con la mención del nombre de su esposa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está? - preguntó tomándolo de las solapas del traje.

¿Qué sucede, Albert? - preguntó Richard cuando observó que el rubio discutía con un oficial.

¡Es Candy, no sé qué pasa! - responde Albert preocupado porque el oficial no se decide a contarle.

Oficial ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó Richard al mismo tiempo.

A la señorita le sucede algo, no sé en realidad, otro señor la ayuda - refiere el oficial sin poder dar más información.

¿En donde se encuentra? - preguntan ambos al unísono.

En la cubierta de tercera clase - señala el oficial quedándose preocupado cuando los dos hombres corriendo tácitamente se alejan de ahí.

¿Qué hace allá? - Albert se detiene y regresando le pregunta.

No lo sé señor, pero si quiere seguirme - refiere el oficial.

Sí, Richard vamos - Albert le pide a Richard implícitamente que lo acompañe.

¡Abbas! ¿Qué sucede? - peguntó el jeque al ver como su sirviente se asomaba a la cubierta.

No lo sé señor, Amir todavía no regresa... si quiere le sigo - se ofreció él.

No, mejor espérame - solicitó su señor.

El señor Andley y el duque de Grandchester van a la cubierta de tercera clase, señor - informa Abbas observando cuando ellos desaparecen.

¡Qué extraño, vamos Abbas! - lo apresura a que los sigan.

¡Sí señor! - respondió y lo siguió.

Mientras todos estaban ocupados, el médico del barco se encontraba estudiando sus próximos planes, de alguna forma el que Lady Beagen no lo haya reconocido le servía de mucho, a pesar de que su madre y su tía estuvieran formalmente sin dirigirse la palabra, de algo le serviría ser un Buchanan por ello es que se decidió a entrometerse en donde no lo llamaban y en eso se encontraba cuando de pronto un chiquillo y un oficial de la guardia se acercó a su consultorio.

¿Dr. Mickael? - lo llamó otro oficial.

Dígame oficial, ¿en qué puedo servirle? - cuestionó el médico, levantándose de su lugar y guardándolo en un cajón bajo llave.

¿Puede venir a la cubierta de tercera clase? - preguntó él atento.

¿Qué sucede, oficial? - quiso saber.

¿Conoce a Lady Andley? - le enteró a quien le iba atender.

Espere, voy con usted - Mickael se regresó por su maletín de curación y después corrió detrás del oficial.

Sí señor - aceptó él oficial y el chico dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Lady Candice ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó el médico, preocupándose por ella.

¡Mickael, ayúdalo por favor! - solicitó ella llorosa y preocupada.

¿A quién? - preguntó pero ella le señaló Clint con la mirada. Espera, Clint tranquilo. Amir ¿qué pasó? - cuestionó el médico al sirviente.

Clint se atoró y parece que se ha más que lastimado - refirió Amir.

¿Puppet, qué pasa? Vamos - se apresuró Albert al encontrarse con su mofeta.

Amir llévate a Lady Andley, por favor - solicitó el médico preparando una jeringa para sedar a su mascota.

No déjenme ayudarlo - ella se opuso a irse.

Lady Candice, necesito que lo deje en mis manos, Amir - le insistió al sirviente de Hasbún.

Vamos Lady Andley - la insta tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse.

¡Clint, Clint... Clint.. déjenme ayudarlo! - pide la rubia llorando.

Llévese a la señora, por favor - pide el oficial, ayudando al médico a cargar al coatí.

Candy, Candy ¿qué sucede? - pregunta Albert llegando hasta ella, revisándola sin comprender por qué llora.

Dr. Mickael, ¿qué pasa? Candice ¿tiene algo? - refiere Richard.

No, sólo que en estos momentos me estorba, es Clint, será mejor que se la lleve - pide el galeno, levantándose para informarle al señor Andley.

Sí, Candy vamos - Albert la tomó de las manos de Amir y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

No, déjenme ayudar, Clint es mío, no tuyo - le suelta apartándolo de ella, sorprendiendo a más de uno, incluido a su esposo.

¡Tienes que cuidarte! Quiero que tú y mi hijo estén bien - aseveró el rubio un tanto sentido por sus palabras y tomándola de los brazos para que siguiera caminando.

Albert... tú quédate a ayudarme por favor - pide le galeno. ¡Amir llévatela! - insiste Mickael.

¡Noooooo! - ella se resiste.

¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunta el jeque.

¿Jeque? ¿Qué hace aquí? - cuestiona Albert extrañado.

Vi que había una conmoción aquí abajo y con todo el movimiento... me imaginé que necesitarían ayuda - explica lo que en sí era verdad.

Albert - Mickael insiste.

Dr. Mickael, ¿qué sucede? - cuestiona el jeque extrañado de que esté acuclillado.

Necesito que tranquilice a Clint, lo voy a sedar - explicó el médico.

Bien, vamos - accede Amir llevándose a la esposa a la fuerza.

Abbas puedes conseguirnos material para abrir el madero, necesitamos un martillo - sugiere el jeque.

Sí señor, enseguida - acepta y se retira a buscar el material con los mecánicos.

¡Clint, hola travieso! Te vas a quedar quieto, sí yo sé, Candy te quiere mucho, sólo será un piquetito, sí, sólo uno - le comienza a decir cuando Clint vuelve a chillar y se queja, Puppet lo acompaña lamiéndole la patita herida.

¿Listo? - le preguntó el médico a Albert.

Sí, listo. Clint pórtate bien, sólo es un piquetito - Albert le explicó al coatí quien gimió.

Bien, listo. Hay que esperar a que se duerma. Abbas tienes ya lo que te pidió el jeque - refirió Mickael cuando lo vio.

Sí, aquí está, dígame cómo le ayudamos - se ofreció desinteresadamente.

Bien, mientras sostengo a Clint, se debe de tronar el madero, vean si consiguen una manivela, por favor - comenzó a explicar atropelladamente haciendo que Abbas corriera por la manivela.

Sí señor, pequeños háganse a un lado por favor, necesitamos espacio, oficial podría llevarse a los niños - pidió el jeque atento a lo que acontecía.

Sí señor - un oficial los alejó.

Amir, ¡suéltame, quiero ir con Clint! - pidió la rubia.

No mi señora, es mejor que descanse - respondió él tomándola de amabas manos para que no escapase, a lo lejos se observaba a Lady Beagen extrañada por la actitud del sirviente.

Lady Candice ¿qué pasa? - cuestionó Lady Beagen al verla.

Candy, ¿por qué lloras? - pregunta Terry.

Es Clint... - refiere la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos.

La mascota de Lady Candice tuvo un accidente y el señor Andley me ha pedido que la aparte del lugar para que puedan ayudar al coatí - explica el sirviente.

Bien, yo me encargo de ella, gracias Amir - responde Terry.

De nada Lady Beagen - responde el sirviente y se retira a donde los demás están.

Espera Amir, voy contigo - pide Terry dejando a Candy en manos de Lady Beagen.

Por supuesto - asiente mientras lo espera hasta que se pone a la par.

Yo también quiero ir - pide la rubia.

Usted no, Lady Candice, Clint estará bien, vamos, tomaremos un té - Lady Beagen la toma de los hombres y la conduce al interior de su camarote, en la salita de bienvenida, pidiendo té a su recamarera.

Albert, Abbas y Terry comenzaron a pegarle al madero hasta que lograron triturarlo, por lo que también sacaron la patita de Clint, parecía que estaba astillada; Mickael lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su consultorio.

Señor Andley, acompáñeme. Amir podrías pedirle a un oficial que repare éste madero por favor - sugirió y solicitó Mickael.

Sí señor - Amir acató la orden retirándose.

Puedo hacer algo - cuestionó el jeque al ver que Clint se mordía la lengua.

Por el momento si quiere ayudarnos con Clint será suficiente, si no, puede esperar. Les pido de favor que no vayan a donde Lady Candice, debemos mantenerla nerviosa, pero en calma. Las emociones fuertes le hacen daño - informó solicito el médico.

Sí señor - todos respondieron siguiéndolo a su consultorio.

Espere le ayudo - se ofreció Abbas cuando Mickael abrió su consultorio con el pie y trataba de desdoblar una manta para colocar ahí al coatí.

Señor Albert, puede pasarme esa frazada azul por favor

Por supuesto

Bien, Clint veamos como tienes esa patita, mmmm sí, debo auscultarlo para ver si se fracturó, pero primero debemos poner agua a hervir para que limpiemos la herida. Páseme esa lupa y las pinzas por favor - le pidió a Albert, señalándoselas.

Por supuesto - accedió el rubio.

Gracias, tiene pequeños fragmentos de madera, imposible rasurarlo - informó cuando le acercó la lupa.

Bien, primero lo limpiaremos y luego le quitaremos las astillas para después rasurarlo y palparlo por si tiene fractura - comentó el galeno, comenzando a tomar las pinzas y sacar una a una las astillas.

De acuerdo - murmuraron más de una.

Jeque Hasbún, no puedo ir a mi camarote por Candy, podría ir al suyo, de cualquier forma nosotros no podemos hacer nada - le pregunta Terry al jeque.

Vamos Conde Grandchester - responde el hombre, que con la mirada le ordena a Amir y Abbas que se queden.

No, aún no me llame así, mi padre no ha cedido el ducado - advierte Terry, esperando que él lo tome en cuenta.

Ah no, ¿cuántos años tiene? - pregunta el jeque curioso.

Dieciséis casi diecisiete - responde Terry tajante.

Sí tiene razón aún es muy joven, ¿dónde conoció a Lady Andley? - le preguntó como si hablaran de cualquier otro tema.

En el colegio, mi padre me había enviado desde muy pequeño y éste fue el segundo año de Candy - refirió Terry sabiendo que él también la amaba.

¿Fue divertido? - el jeque sintió mucha molestia por esa información.

¿Qué cosa? - quiso saber el castaño, cómo a que se refería.

Estar con Candy... en el colegio... muy divertido, es más, podría contarte que yo era muy diferente a como soy, a como mi padre es conmigo, a como mi padre es con ella incluso, ahora todos somos diferentes a pesar de nuestra dureza y de las obligaciones reales - respondió Terry, sabiendo el origen de la pregunta.

Podrías decir que ella les inyectaba algo... - se sonrió el jeque.

Alegría por la vida, es como una especie de pegamento, que nos une a pesar de nosotros mismos - asegura Terry molesto.

Sabes Terrence, hay algo que no me queda claro, si Lady Candice es tu amiga... ¿por qué la ayudas hasta morir por ella...? - insidioso quiso picar la curiosidad del que suponía un amigo.

Por la misma razón que me lo pregunta Jeque Hasbún - responde él que sentándose lo mira de soslayo.

Ya veo, ¿se me nota tanto? - quiso saber con pena.

No más que a mí, Archie, Stear, Stephan, Carnegie, su tío y obviamente Albert, a él sí que se le nota demasiado - aceptó el chico sintiendo que el ambiente se aligeraba.

Por supuesto, varios entonces - sonrió.

Sí, sí, pero no te preocupes, de alguna manera Albert nos ganó a todos - refiere Terry soltando una risotada.

Es cierto que se conocían desde ¿pequeños? - cuestiona el jeque.

Ella era la pequeña, él ya era un adolescente - afirmó con vehemencia.

Que afortunado fue de vivir en América ¿no? - comentó el jeque con ironía.

Por supuesto, la niñez de Candy, vaya me sorprendería si Niel también estuviese enamorado de ella... ¡no, ni cómo imaginarlo! - refirió Terry tentando a la suerte de Candy.

¿Quién es Niel? - pregunta el jeque extrañado por el comentario asustado.

Digamos que un primo de Candy, pero los Leagan no son muy buenos con ella, no la quieren - asegura él con recelo.

¿Cómo es eso posible? - cuestionó el jeque pensando que estaba equivocado.

No la quieren por la misma razón que nosotros la amamos - explicó él chasqueando la lengua.

Eso es difícil de creer, por cierto, ¿cómo están los primos de Candy? - cuestionó animado.

No tenemos gran información, pero ellos se encuentran a salvo en Edimburgo. Pobre George debe de estar muy estresado - responde Terry.

¿George? ¿Quién es George? - pregunta sin entenderlo.

Mano derecha de Albert, adora a Candy y bueno él estaba en América cuando todo esto sucedió - refiere lo que Lord Straigth le comentó.

¿Qué es lo que supones...? - preguntó el jeque sin terminar la pregunta.

Toc, toc

Pase - dio acceso el jeque molesto por la interrupción.

Perdón, el Dr. Mickael va a entregar a Clint a Lady Andley, su alteza - le dice Amir, asustado por el rostro de su amo.

Gracias, vamos a verlo - respondió el jeque levantándose y dando el pase a Terry.

Sí, pase usted - Amir le dio el pase y salió junto con ellos.

Dr. Mickael, ¿cómo está el enfermito? - cuestionó Terry acariciándolo.

Clint, aún dormido, pero ya vamos que Lady Andley debe estar que se muere de la preocupación - urgió Mickael a los caballeros presentes agarrando la manta extra que sacó del cajón.

Sí, ¿estaba muy lastimado? - preguntó Hasbún.

Solo tenía algunas estillas y estaba lastimado de en un dedo, perdió una garra - informó el médico.

Bien, ¿habrá que darle algún remedio? - preguntó Albert.

Sí, aunque espero que lo que le he dado sea suficiente - responde el médico, tocando la puerta del camarote.

Toc, toc

Lady Candice - el médico la nombró cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Clint, dígame ¿qué tiene? - le pregunta ella.

Se lastimó un dedo y se tronó la garra, todas las astillas del madero se le clavaron, pero estará bien, solo hay que tenerlo descansando, darle de comer y sus remedios. Además no dudo que él estará bien - aseguró dándoselo a ella.

¡Clint, te extrañé mucho! - Candy abrazó entrañablemente a su mascota mientras el dormía profundamente y los demás la veían tan cariñosamente como podían, deseando estar entre esos brazos donde ahora Clint era consentido.

Él también, fue muy valiente Candy - admite Mickael sonriendo.

Gracias Mickael - Candice se despidió y todos comenzaron hacer lo mismo.

De nada, esto fue muy sencillo, con su permiso Lady Andley - aseguró le médico despidiéndose.

Pase, gracias - Albert salió de allí.

Bueno me voy, buenas noches, Amir, Abbas - se despidió el jeque y llamó a sus sirvientes.

Buenas noches - se despidieron Richard, Terry y Lady Beagen.

Clint... todo por travieso - murmuró Candy contra su oreja.

Vamos Candy tienes que dormir, llevaremos a Clint a nuestro camarote - sugirió el rubio ayudándola a llegar a la cama.

Sí, por supuesto - ella accedió y colocó al coatí en una camita.

La noche llegó y Candy seguía sin dormir, sentía que él era tan importante que Albert se durmió recargado y leyendo; Candy no podía pegar el ojo y se levantó, sigilosamente una figura redonda se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el animalito, profundamente sedado y entonces fue cuando Candy lo tomó entre sus dos manos y así hincada y de rodillas, le abrazó con anhelo, llorando por su patita lastimada la cual dirigió a su mejilla, acariciándola y besándola. Puppet se despertó con el llanto de Candy, se dirigió hasta Albert y lamiéndole el rostro también lo despertó, Albert sólo podía ver a Candy abrazando a Clint y llorando por él, Albert se levantó y muy sigilosamente Puppet y él se acercaron. Por otro lado, Candy que no los sintió llegar, se enterneció cuando Albert la abrazó por el vientre y acarició la cabecita del coatí, siendo también consolada por la mofeta que se recargó sobre su rodilla y así los tres sintieron lo que le había sucedido al coatí, Albert consideró que Candice debía de descansar por lo que la llevó a la cama y le hicieron un huequito a Clint en la cama de Puppet muy cerca de la suya, para vigilarlo atentamente.

Continuará...


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo XLII

La travesía por el Canal de la Mancha llegaba a su fin, ese día muy temprano justo antes de que saliera el sol, los hombres y sirvientes del jeque lo preparaban todo, también los Borthwick, que siguieron las indicaciones del mismo jeque recibidas un día antes. Levantaron a Candy y a Albert para que se arreglaran, ellos irían con los Borthwick y los Grandchester con él y Mickael. Los demás sirvientes habían bajado del barco una tarde antes, se colocaron en lugares estratégicos del camino, desde el puerto de Dover hasta Escocia. El jeque decidió enviar a su esposa e hijas directo al Tribunal de Lyon, lo que menos quería era exponerlas a la violencia que los enemigos de los Andley; así que optó por mandar a Amir con su esposa e hijas, primero se confrontó con su esposa, enfadada por lo que él iba hacer, pero ya que ella no podría convencerlo decidió portarse sumisa ante sus órdenes y era la primera vez que ella demostraba celos por otra mujer y por el denotado enojo de su esposo.

Amín, pero ¿cómo? ¿No vas a venir con nosotras? - refirió Aaminah enfadada con su marido.

No Aaminah, no puedo abandonar a los Borthwick a su suerte, me han pedido ayuda y no puedo darles mi ayuda - explicó su marido.

¿A los Borthwick? O a ¿Lady Candice Andley? - insinuó Aaminah.

¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Amín enfadado con su esposa haciendo que ella bajara la mirada. ¿De qué me estas acusando? - le gritó sin poder creerlo.

Amín, no la puedes tener y yo soy tu esposa por derecho, merezco respeto - susurró lo más quedito posible.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me estás reclamando por algo que estoy haciendo! ¡Te soy completamente fiel! ¡Nunca he tocado a nadie que no sea a ti! - rebatió él muy enojado.

¿Seguro? ¡Dime que no la piensas, dímelo! - reclama su esposa haciendo que él se asombre por el reclamo.

Usted mi señora, no tiene porque querer ordenar en mis pensamientos, ayudaré a los Borthwick y esa es mi última palabra - él le toma la barbilla y con lo último la suelta.

¡Estás ayudando a Lady Candice! ¡No a los Borthwick! ¡No la podrás tener nunca! - insiste.

¡Suficiente! ¡Amir... Amir ven aquí! - el jeque mandó a llamar a su sirviente.

Sí su alteza, ¿le puedo servir en algo? - preguntó Amir muy servicial.

Amir, vas a desembarcar junto con mi esposa hoy por la tarde, ¿me has entendido? - refirió el jeque sin mirar a su esposa y mucho menos a Amín.

Sí señor, las princesas también irán con nosotros - cuestionó Amir.

Sí, también - afirmó el jeque doblando algunas cosas que requerirían el plan.

Amín - lo llamó su esposa en presencia de Amir.

No voy a discutir más sobre este tema - el jeque muy molesto se levantó y su esposa sin importarle la presencia de Amir, volvió con las aclaraciones.

Soy tu esposa... - se acercó Aaminah al jeque deteniéndose.

Lo sé mi amor y la que lo duda eres tú, espero que cuando te vuelva a ver no te arrepientas de lo que me acabas de decir - espetó y aclaró él cansinamente.

No estoy reclamando nada de lo que una esposa puede exigir - ahora fue el turno de otra aclaración.

Te soy fiel Aaminah, nunca la he tocado, sólo debo cumplir con mi deber, con lo que se me ha pedido - reafirmó Amín, soltándose de su esposa y caminando hacia su habitación.

Pero ¿por qué? - decidió enfrentarlo.

Porque me lo ha pedido el Rey Jorge V y eso es lo único que te puedo decir - respondió Amín y siguió caminando.

¿Por qué motivo no me lo cuentas? - volvió al ataque, estaba a punto de obtener lo que quería.

Porque no puedo... sólo eso te puedo decir - volvió a repetirlo preguntándose cuando se acabaría ese interrogatorio.

¡Amín! - le insistió su esposa.

¡Podían matarte y a las niñas y el que se moriría podría ser yo, mujer! ¡No entiendes que lo hago por tu seguridad...! - respondió con cierto dolor.

Amín, ¿qué quieres decir con que me podrían matar? ¡Vas a morir por ella, por ella sí y por mí no! ¡Por tus hijas no! ¡Te odio Amín Ata Hasbún! ¡Te odio por anteponerla a ella antes que a mí, a tu esposa e hijas! - exclamó ella insultándolo en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que eso no era algo que olvidaría lo más pronto posible.

¡Amir, llévatela! - ordenó Amín, debía de alejarla antes de que dijera algo que los lastimara más.

Sí señor - Amir se llevó a la señora pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

¡Esto no te lo perdonaré Amín, no te lo perdonaré! - advirtió la princesa Aaminah.

Apresúrate Amir, llévatela por favor y perdóname, pero no me puedo negar - reafirmó él y en silencio pensó que ella y sus hijas estarían a salvo mientras su plan diera resultado.

¡Te odio Amín Ata, te odio! - comenzó a llorar cuando hubo sido bajada del Irish hacia una barcaza más pequeña.

Calma señora, vamos por sus hijas y usted se quedará aquí quietecita - advirtió el en tono de amenaza.

¡Amir, dime que no lo van a asesinar! - quiso saber, sabiendo que de alguna forma le iba a dar alguna respuesta.

No lo sabemos, por eso es que usted baja del barco antes - explicó lo que ella ya supo por boca de su marido.

¡Mi esposo ayuda a esa mujercita, si tan sólo es una niña! - se queja muy dolida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

No hable así mi señora, lady Candice no tiene la culpa de nada - refirió Amir en muy mal momento.

¡De nada, sólo expone a Amín a que lo asesinen quien sabe por qué! - Aaminah se exasperó. ¿Por qué lo hace? - preguntó ella.

Sólo le voy a decir quién es Lady Candice mi señora, pero esto es lo único que puedo revelar - explicó Amir.

¿La ama? - cuestionó impaciente debido al rostro que Amir ponía en ese momento.

No señora, el señor Amín la ama a usted y eso creo que lo sabe - respondió Amir con el rostro entristecido porque su señora pensaba eso.

¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Aaminah.

Ella es... Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan, segunda al trono de Escocia, señora - respondió Amir con el rostro compungido.

¡Amín! ¿Qué hice? ¡Perdóname Amín, perdóname! - Aaminah le pedía perdón a su esposo por pensar más en otra que en ella y en sus hijas. Cuando Amir le soltó lo que ella pensaba y que además estaba errónea, se asustó tanto que se tomó de las manos y sobre de ellas recargó su frente, así pidiéndole perdón a su marido se quedó ya que con los ojos Amir, la encargó a otro sirviente.

Él lo hará, señora no se preocupe - respondió Amir y se fue dejándola ahí, en llanto silencioso mientras iba por las hijas del jeque.

¿Qué hice Amir? ¿Qué hice? Todo lo que le dije, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo contó? - Aaminah pidió explicaciones.

Porque podría morir o no, pero más le vale que no le suceda nada, él está orquestando todo éste plan y si muere Abbas suplirá su lugar y el gobierno escocés tendría que explicar éste asunto, nada de esta información puede filtrarse señora, ¿me entiende? - Amir regresó a dónde ella estaba y con detenimiento trató de explicarle para que ella no llorase de dolor.

Sí Amir, cuanto lo siento - respondió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que copiosamente caían sobre sus mejillas.

Bien, vamos, descanse - Amir comprendiendo que la falta de confianza en su esposo era grave, decidió calmarla dándole un poco de espacio.

¿Mis hijas? - cuestionó ella tratando de incorporarse.

Por sus hijas no se preocupe, las cuidaré, además un sirviente estará al cuidado de ellas, no se preocupe, en este momento voy por ellas - respondió Amir.

Gracias Amir...perdóname Amín, por favor, yo no sabía... no sabía - y con esas palabras Aaminah terminó durmiéndose y olvidando que su esposo no le ha faltado a su promesa de siempre amarla.

Así fue como Aaminah se enteró de la triste verdad, su esposo había llevado a cabo un plan para llevar a Candy hasta Escocia, Aaminah entendió que quizás lo que él sentía por ella era admiración, curiosidad y ternura. Porque amor lo dudaba un poco y si así era, Amín tenía razón, no tenía por qué reclamarle hasta de cómo debería de sentir su corazón o de ordenar en sus pensamientos. Mientras se limitara a ellos, ella no tendría armas ni información con qué atacarlo.

Mientras Aaminah era llevada por una barcaza hasta Dover, Amín se encontraba tirado en la cama de su camarote, pensando en los reclamos de su esposa, ¿cómo era posible que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la rubia? Debía de ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, tenía como bien dijo Terry, dejar de mirarla con esa idea, no podría estar enamorado de ella, tenía que frenar ese sentimiento, tampoco debería desearla como lo hacía y con ese pensamiento soltó una carcajada muy sonora asustando a Abbas.

Señor, ¿le sucede algo? - preguntó Abbas consternado.

No Abbas, ¿qué podría sucederme? - le dijo él como si no le estuviese entendiendo de lo que le preguntaba.

Pensé que algo le sucedía... - explicó él, calmándose un poco.

No Abbas, puedes irte si quieres... Abbas - lo llamó antes de que se retirara.

Sí señor - respondió atento.

¿Cómo le haces para dejar de amar a alguien que ni siquiera lo sabe? - cuestionó el jeque.

Lady Andley estaría muy feliz de saberlo, pero creo que ella ama más a Sir Andley, señor - Abbas hombre de confianza como Amir decidió responderle con la verdad.

Vaya, soy un fiasco entonces, ¿cuántos más lo saben? - silbó y cuestionó a su fiel sirviente.

Todos señor, menos Lady Andley - explicó Abbas, declarando que la rubia ni cuenta se había dado de esa idea.

¿Albert? - inquirió Amín.

Sí él también, pero no le molesta señor, sólo sabe que usted no se atreverá a mencionárselo, señor - responde Abbas con sinceridad.

¡No estoy loco Abbas...! ¡Te lo aseguro! - respondió él con sinceridad.

No le va a quedar de otra señor - refirió Abbas sonriente ante la mueca de su señor.

¿A qué te refieres? - Amín por supuesto que quiso saber.

A que sólo tiene que amarla en silencio, la señora no se lo merece y sus hijas lo necesitan - explicó lo que a él le parecía la suposición de su señor.

Abbas no necesitas recordármelo, la idea de las concubinas se quedaron con mi abuelo, no necesito recuperar esa tradición ni quiero ni deseo una concubina. Aaminah es todo para mí y a mis hijas las adoro - y esa era la verdad.

Bien señor, ¿me necesita para algo más? - cuestionó nuevamente.

No Abbas, puedes retirarte... - ordenó Amín, quería quedarse sólo y pensar. Lady Andley que hubiera dado porque tú fueras mi esposa... - hablando sólo para sus oídos, suspiró.

Hasta su vida señor, permiso - respondió Abbas al aire cuando se iba alejando de él.

Sí Abbas... hubiera dado hasta mi vida y eso haré pero por un motivo diferente... porque firmé un apoyo escocés... - respondió, sonrió y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se enjugó las lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos, prometiéndose así mismo que opacaría ese sentimiento por el bien de su familia y que la amaría hasta que la última exhalación abandonara su cuerpo... algún día. Esperando que en el más allá, él lograra reunirse a su lado finalmente.

Candice y Albert salieron vestidos de forma normal a cubierta, algunos pequeños barcos dirigían el Irish, colocándolo en el muelle y Candice recordaba cuando salió de Nueva York para llegar a un puerto londinense diferente, Southampton y conociendo durante su travesía a buenas personas y el chico que la miraba con los mismos ojos que en esa ocasión, como si para ambos hubiera existido un dejá vu.

Tantos recuerdos no es así Candy - le sonrió Terry a la rubia cuando la vio aparecer en la cubierta.

Sí, ahora son tan diferentes. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que la primera vez que llegué a Londres fuera para venir a estudiar y que esta segunda vez es para llegar viva a Escocia! - respondió ella entre alegre y asustada.

No lo veas así, digamos que la vida te pone dos veces en el mismo lugar... - refirió Terry y sin poder resistirlo le acarició la mejilla.

Algo habré hecho mal para que lo vuelva a repetir... - respondió la rubia riendo un poco.

O bien, quizás sacrificarte no era tu derecho, quizás estas aquí para rehacer algo que en ese momento no hiciste. Sabes, nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado - agradeció Terry retirando la mano que tenía unas inmensas ganas de rodear con el pulgar esos carnosos labios.

Fue tu padre, no fui yo - rebatió la rubia, ella no había hecho gran cosa.

Me salvaste de diferente manera Candy, me salvaste de mi autodestrucción - explicó el castaño.

Eso lo hiciste tú mismo, no me debes nada a mí - le informó ella sonriendo como ella lo hacía, sólo que más angelical, no cabía duda que la preñez le estaba cayendo de maravilla.

Claro Candy, pero lo hice por una sola razón - confesó él mirándola.

¿Por qué? - insistió ella.

Porque desde que estuvimos en el colegio siempre me gustaste - respondió él sin recato.

Terry, ¿cómo es posible que me lo hayas dicho? Lamento no poder corresponderte, amo demasiado a Albert - respondió ella con culpa.

Lo sé, lo sé, quizás como tú dices, la Londres de ese tiempo y la de ahora no correspondan a la misma historia - contestó.

Lo siento Terry - respondió la rubia, más que una respuesta era una súplica.

Vaya Pecosa, no me voy a sentir mal por esto, pero tenía que decírtelo - terminó irremediablemente confesando.

¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estaban? - preguntó Albert que llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

¡Albert! Mi padre - exclamó Terry sorprendido por la llegada del rubio.

Ahí viene con los Borthwick - respondió el aludido.

Lady Beth es hora de bajar, tenemos que documentar en puerto, mis hombres nos esperan para el equipaje - informó el jeque a los Borthwick.

Sí, Mickael, Mickael, espere - lo detuvo Candy, apresurada por alcanzarlo.

¿Qué pasó Lady Beth? - el médico se detuvo.

Me quise despedir de usted y preguntarle si hay indicaciones que deba seguir por mis cuidados - preguntó Lady Beth, mirándolo atentamente.

Si los hay y por ello el jeque Hasbún quiere que los acompañe hasta Escocia - informó él emocionando a la rubia.

De verdad, me encantará tenerlo con nosotros - respondió sinceramente la rubia.

A mi también lady Beth, voy por unas cosas, mi equipaje y maletín y pronto estaré con ustedes - anunció el médico de igual manera.

Gracias... - agradeció la rubia abrazándolo de un momento a otro.

¿Qué pasó mi amor? - preguntó Albert.

Mickael nos acompañará hasta Escocia, mi amor - la rubia hizo algo parecido a un salto.

Eso estaría perfecto, al menos a él, sí que le haces caso - reprobó Albert en son de reclamo.

A ti también - Candy le pegó en el brazo por decir esas cosas.

Sí claro - con un dejo de burla su esposo se quejaba.

Bien, todos estamos listos, bajemos señores - cuando se reunieron todos en la salida de primera clase, los sirvientes del jeque comenzaron a recoger las maletas de todos ellos y el jeque les dijo que lo siguieran.

Si, vayamos todos - refirió Sir Borthwick.

Así fue como toda la comitiva de Lady y Sir Borthwick, Lady y Sir Andley, Richard y Terrence Grandchester, Mickael Valois, Amín Ata, Abbas y los guardias reales del jeque bajaban del barco, todos se repartieron entre los dos carruajes, el jeque se dirigió al suyo junto con el médico y Mickael; mientras los demás irían en el otro. El camino había comenzado ya desde hacía un par de minutos, cada determinadas horas se detenían para necesidades fisiológicas, estirar las piernas, comida y descanso. Cuando consideraron que ya habían descansado, es decir al otro día y justo después del desayuno, el jeque decidió revelar ciertas partes de su plan.

Buen día señores, que bueno que hemos desayunado antes de comenzar esto - soltó de pronto mientras Terry y su padre platicaban de negocios.

¿Qué sucede jeque Hasbún? - preguntó Richard al permanecer en silencio por unos minutos.

Pueden llamarme Amín, además necesitaré que se familiaricen con ese nombre - recomendó el jeque, atento.

Puede dejar los rodeos por favor y decirnos ¿qué sucede? - se exasperó Sir Borthwick.

Es oportuno que les diga dos cosas, primero quiero que vean esto - más que responder les mostró la carta firmada que le había dado Mickael. Haciendo que el médico lo viese a los ojos.

¿Una carta del Rey Jorge V? ¿Qué hace usted con un documento de éste tipo? - Richard pidió explicaciones entre cauteloso y asustado.

Es escocés - refirió Terry.

Me lo dio un representante de los Buchanan, si observan los calces, está firmado por mí - informó Amín, observando la mirada asesina de Mickael.

Sí, así es... ¿quién de los Buchanan? ¿El hermano de Lady Beagen? - ambos cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

No, otro, el hermano de Lady Beagen es espía de Lemarque - informó sabiendo que eso no deberían de saberlo.

¿Qué ha dicho? - Richard no podía creerlo, ese hombre un traidor.

Sí, escapó de sus oficiales y se encuentra en este momento custodiando la mansión de los Andley en Edimburgo - refirió Amín.

¿Quién se cree ese tipo? ¿Lady Beagen lo sabe? - quiso saber Richard.

Por supuesto que no, pero el otro Buchanan me pidió ayuda expresa y así que he decidido que los ayudaré a que Lady Andley llegue sana y salva a Escocia o cerca del Palacio - refirió Amín entusiasmado.

¿Ayuda expresa? ¿Quién es ese otro Buchanan? - preguntó Terry al darse cuenta que si él tenía éstos papeles era porque ese otro señor o quien quiera que fuera era alguien que lo encontró en el barco.

¡Esa familia no es nada confiable! - explotó Richard.

No todos son así Richard - aclaró Mickael.

¿Cómo sabe eso? Se supone que eres inglés... - atacó Terry.

Lo sé, mi padre es inglés... - afirmó el chico rubio.

Tu madre es francesa... - recapituló Terry.

No, mi madre es... Ailsa Buchanan - respondió él con pesar, esos dos pares de ojos eran más que temerosos.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Eres un Buchanan? - Terry lo recriminó.

Sí mi madre y Lady Beagen son primas - refirió Mickael.

¡Santo Dios, no lo puedo creer! - Richrd se agarró la nuca con las dos manos y exclamó incredulidad.

El Rey Jorge V, solicitó mi ayuda por pertenecer a la familia real y por mi condición de medico ayudar a Lady Andley - explicó el galeno, sin entender el por qué hacían eso.

Esperen, ¿cómo saben que Lady Andley está preñada...? - cuestionaron asustados los Grandchester.

Yo no dije nada, papá - respondió Terry asustado de muerte.

Yo tampoco, Richard - aclaró Amín.

Sir Andley le mandó un telegrama a su familia en Edimburgo - informó él, mirándolos a ambos.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Lemarque ya lo sabe? - preguntó Richard preocupado por el hecho de que Albert desobedeció las ordenas de Abahinn.

No, afortunadamente George llegó a tiempo de que se enterara - respondió como lo había recomendado George.

Dinos Mickael, ¿por qué si eres un Buchanan Lady Beagen no te ha reconocido como tal? - cuestiona Richard extrañado.

Porque mi madre y ella han reñido desde antes de que naciera - explicó Mickael.

Mickael, vaya esto es formidable, pero ¿a qué acuerdo llegaste con Amín? - cuestionó sin tregua.

Vamos a ayudarlos a llegar por lo menos cerca de Escocia, pero... - Amín se detuvo.

Pero... - lo instaron a terminar.

Lo haremos disfrazados, creemos que nos esperaban en el puerto de Southampton, aunque se rodee más por este lado, llegaremos con un mes de demora hasta allá. La situación se pondrá difícil, eso lo sabemos, pero hay que hacerlo y cuando lleguemos a Londres nos disfrazaremos - informó Amín observándolos a todos.

¿Sus hombres serán suficientes o puedo enviar a los míos? ¿Su familia está a salvo?- quiso saber Richard.

Los suyos son vigilados, Amir, mi esposa e hijas están camino hacia allá como una caravana de artistas, puedo confiar en Amir, ellos llegarán a salvo - respondió ella.

Algo menos de qué preocuparnos, ahora ¿qué sigue? - preguntó Richard atento.

Mas ó menos tardaremos semana y media en llegar hasta Londres - comenzó a relatar lo que iban a hacer.

Puede ser que eso nos tardemos en carruaje, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que el frecuente viaje, más aunado a todo lo demás, podría ser que nos tome dos semanas - refiere Mickael sabiendo que eso no era totalmente cierto.

Eso ¿por qué lo dices Mickael? - pregunta Richard al no entenderlo.

Lady Andley está en cinta, ¿recuerdan? - hizo hincapié en ese hecho.

¿Eso qué? - esa fue su forma de decir que no tenía la menor importancia, era joven y fuerte y aguantaría.

No debería estar viajando en su condición, puede haber complicaciones... - refiere Mickael.

Cierto, primero dinos Amín lo que pretendes hacer y veremos el cálculo de los tiempos... ¿de acuerdo? - sugirió Terry apresurándolo.

Sí, ¿todos de acuerdo? - cuestionó Richard nuevamente.

Por supuesto que todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué más? - respondió Terry apurándolo.

En el futuro

Mientras en otro lado, Aaminah y las pequeñas princesas junto con Amir se encontraban en un establo.

Por favor, agua, quiero un poco de agua - solicitó una persona ahí.

Señora Aaminah, necesito agua - solicitó Amir sin entenderlo del todo.

Espera un momento Amir, creo que debemos esperar a que termine de curarla, no sería mejor - cuestionó Aaminah.

Sí posiblemente, estamos por terminar, aún faltan algunos puntos - recalcó Amir.

Lo sé, tenemos que darle tiempo a que haga efecto el sedante Amir - refirió Aaminah.

Bien, sólo una pregunta - quiso saber Amir.

¿Cuál Amir? - ella quiso saber.

Que le diremos al Tribunal acerca de ellos mi señora, se supone que vamos al Palacio y que no nos detuvimos en ningún lado, mi señora - supuso Amir.

Ya veremos qué hacer, Amir. Espere Lady Beagen, espere, no puede levantarse - llegó hasta ella Aaminah, impidiéndole que se levantara.

Continuación...


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo XLIII

¿Dónde estoy? - cuestiona Lady Beagen entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Cerca del Palacio de Holyroodhouse, a una legua para ser exactos - refiere Aaminah curando sus heridas.

Candy... - susurra lady Beagen.

Lady Andley, no está aquí, de hecho no sé nada de los demás, ¿mi esposo? - pregunta Aaminah preocupada porque no sabía nada de él desde que bajó del Irish.

Nada, todos nos separamos... - declaró en susurros Lady Beagen sintiendo un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho.

¿Los atacaron? - cuestionó Aaminah temerosa de la respuesta.

Sí, Candy y Albert...luego Mickael... cautivo - informó la madre de Candy con voz entrecortada.

Candy y Albert que... - se interrumpió la esposa del jeque sin haber formulado la pregunta completa.

¡Ayyyy! - se quejó Lady Beagen.

Lo siento, sigo curando esa herida... - explica Aaminah sensible ante su dolor, Lady Beagen tenía una laceración en la espalda y al momento de que quiso rodarse sintió una dolorosa punzada en su costado derecho.

¿Mi esposo...? - cuestiona lady Beagen percatándose de que no lo oía para nada.

Dormido, lo sedamos con medicina árabe - le comienza a contar la esposa del jeque.

Sabe usted, ¿dónde está Candy? - Aaminah esperaba que esa pregunta nunca se la hiciera.

No, pero un sirviente se dirigió al Palacio para traer ayuda, no debe tardar en llegar - contó Aaminah observando que Amir venía hacía ella.

Gracias... se lo agradezco... no esperaba que usted fuera quién nos ayudara a pesar de los celos que profesaba contra mi muchachita, ¿dónde estamos? - preguntó Lady Beagen suspirando, el dolor a veces era insoportable.

Descanse un poco Lady Beagen - Aaminah decidió no contarle al notar que volvía a preguntarle sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban. Sí Lady Beagen, fui muy tonta al creer que ella era la culpable, Amín me dijo la verdad antes de desembarcar, por ahora descanse - Aaminah sentía una gran incomodidad ante ella que al parecer se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se colocó, pero también apenada para con su esposo, recordando lo tonta que fue en esos momentos.

¿Cómo está Lady Beagen señora? - cuestionó Amir quién las observaba con cautela.

Desorientada aún, esperemos que al pasar de las horas se solucione, ¿ya vino Abdul? - cuestiona Aaminah curiosa por saberlo.

No mi señora, espero que no demore - responde Amir con prontitud.

Muy cerca de la Finca de Laurieston se encontraba de camino hacia allí, un carromato, los sires Wallace y Abercrombie fueron los elegidos para ir a dónde Lord Thompson tenía a Terry, pensaban que iban a demorarse menos, pero la carromato en el que iban ya estaba muy desvencijado por lo que Sir Wallace junto a Sir Abercrombie habían hallado horas después de un percance en el camino, un remplazo para su carromato, una rueda de medio uso.

Entrando por el camino que conducía a la Finca, todo les parecía tan tranquilo que de un momento a otro entraron siendo interceptados por un extrañado Alphonse Lemarque, ¿mercaderes en la finca? ¡Eso sí que era extraño!

¡Buenas tardes señores! ¿Buscaban a alguien? - pregunta Alphonse interesado al momento de que los ve entrar.

¡Buenas tardes caballero! - saluda Sir Wallace cuando se baja del carromato, que con una venia demuestra respeto. Venimos a ver a nuestro gran amigo Lord August Thompson, quisiera usted llamarlo - refiere cuando es seguido por Sir Abercrombie.

¡Claro, vengan ustedes, los llevaré a él en estos momentos! - Sir Thompson ¿está usted por aquí? - Alphonse alzó la voz un poco a sabiendas que su futuro suegro a esas horas de la mañana se encontraba en la estancia descansando.

Por supuesto que sí, ¿estoy aquí para alguien en especial, Alphonse? - cuestionó Lord Thompson.

¡Usted dígamelo! - señaló con ambas palmas a los caballeros que entraban admirando el lujo de la finca.

¡Lord Thompson cuánto tiempo sin verlo! - exclamó Sir Wallace acercándose a él para saludarlo de mano como se acostumbraba con los conocidos de un Lord.

Demasiado... - contestó éste al no reconocerlo, él estaba seguro de que no lo conocía, es más nunca les había visto.

¿No me reconoce? ¡Soy Lord Smith! El de la caza de Londres - refiere Sir Wallace muy contento al ver el desconcierto de Lord Thompson al no reconocerlo.

Cla...ro, por supuesto que se quién es usted, lo recuerdo muy bien - contesta Lord Thompson dudándolo un poco, pero sin que Alphonse se dé cuenta de ello.

Deme un abrazo, tanto tiempo... soy Sir Wallace - le informa en susurros en el mismo momento que le da el abrazo prometido. Sin duda Alphonse estará extrañado de saber ¿qué hacemos aquí? Síganos la corriente - le pide a él mientras se separa del abrazo. Permítame presentarle a Lord Cathesmire, un buen amigo mío - Sir Wallace le presentó en realidad a Sir Abercrombie.

¡Buenas tardes, Lord Thompson! - el caballero se limitó a darle la mano en son de saludo, ya que entre Sires y Lores se acostumbraba la venia corta y nada más.

Buenas tardes mi buen amigo, veo que tuvieron problemas con el carromato - refiere Lord Thompson sonriente ante la notificación de que eran del tribunal y que habían llegado en el tiempo acordado, la rueda que traía el carromato era tan diferente de las demás que fue la oportunidad perfecta para salir de la vista de Alphonse.

Sí, un poco, pero salimos bien librados de ello - explica Sir Abercrombie sonriente, acercándose hasta allí.

Eso veo, pero pasen a tomar algo conmigo a la biblioteca - los invitó Lord Thompson volviendo a entrar a la Finca.

Con su permiso me despido, iré a ver si Louise quiere venir conmigo - Alphonse entendió que no lo requerían ahí por lo que subió las escaleras en busca de su novia.

Pasa Alphonse, caballeros pasen a la biblioteca, Leslie - llamó a una de las mucamas cuando entraron a ésta.

Sí señor - acudió la chica al oír su llamado.

Tráenos whiskey y vasos, por favor - solicitó Lord Thompson.

Sí señor, enseguida - la chica aceptó gustosa y se retiró cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca.

Bien, creo que deben saber que el joven Grandchester... lo encontré a la orilla del río a tres leguas de aquí - comenzó a explicar Lord Thompson.

Bien, ¿qué tan herido está? - cuestionó Sir Wallace con preocupación.

Un balazo en el hombro, en la pierna y me encontraba cazando en ese momento, así que le herí la pierna sana, aunque realmente no tenía esa pierna herida, pero por alguna razón traía consigo una especie de férula que la protegía... - explica Lord Thompson.

¿Quiere decir que no estaba lastimada? - cuestionó Sir Abercrombie.

No, no lo estaba. El joven Grandchester se encuentra en el primer piso para su seguridad, ¿quiere verlo? - pregunta Lord Thompson verificando que la noticia no les haya indispuesto.

Sí, por favor - ambos asintieron.

¡Adelante, vamos! - Lord Thompson ofreció que lo siguieran abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Señor, sus copas y el licor - apareció Leslie de pronto con una charola de plata que contenía una licorera y algunos vasos.

Espéranos aquí Leslie, regresaremos pronto. ¡Sírvelos! - le ordenó Lord Thompson a Leslie.

Sí señor, permiso - la mucama entró a la biblioteca, dejando la charola sobre una repisa y después de que hubo salido Sir Wallace, cerró la puerta disponiéndose a seguir con sus labores.

Pase señorita, ¿lo acompañamos? - Sir Abercrombie cuestionó a Lord Thompson después de que Leslie les diera el pase.

Sí por favor, síganme - Lord Thompson comenzó a subir los peldaños que conformaban la amplia escalera hacia la primera planta de la casa principal.

Lord Thompson, Sir Abercrombie y Sir Wallace se dirigieron al primer piso y pasando algunas de las habitaciones, el dueño de la Finca abrió la sexta puerta de la izquierda y entró, la habitación era al parecer de visitas, la cama al centro ésta estaba cubierta por una amplia cortina de terciopelo azul rey que caía del dosel que servía de adorno en la amplia recámara estilo victoriano, al lado de ésta una cortina mosquitero y en medio la cama, ahí se encontraba Terrence que cubierto hasta el pecho con las cobijas, los sires observaron su rostro pálido y demacrado por la fiebre que en esos momentos era presa. Terry deliraba por la fiebre, las balas habían sido sacadas días antes y en ese momento parecía inconsciente.

¡Terry, buenos días! - lo saludó pensando que él haría lo mismo.

Señor, el joven está inconsciente - soltó el médico viéndolo que ahí se encontraba y que por supuesto no lo sabía.

¿Cuándo sucedió eso? - preguntó él molesto por esa falta de información reprendiendo al médico tratante.

Hoy en la mañana, dijo algo de una señora Candy - soltó para evitar la reprimenda y al mismo tiempo se aventuró a responder observando cómo Lord Thompson esperaba que le contase. Que ella está en Edimburgo - soltó al final.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron más de uno, confundidos.

¿En Edimburgo? ¿Seguro que eso dijo? - Sir Abercrombie quiso asegurarse y obviando que eso ya lo sabían siguieron preguntando.

Sí señor y que Albert llegó a la mansión - terminó de informar el galeno.

¡Dios Santo! ¿Cómo lo sabe? - exclamó Sir Wallace.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó Lord Thompson.

Que Sir Andley está en la mansión de Edimburgo y que la señorita Candice está cerca de ahí - explicó Sir Abercrombie.

¿Es cierto eso? - preguntó Lord Thompson.

Sí, sí lo es, pero no podemos contactarlos, todo esto se está poniendo muy difícil, contactarlos a todos...bueno no a todos, nos faltan el duque y los Sires Borthwick - explicó Sir Wallace.

¿Richard está perdido? - cuestionó August sorprendido ya que el Richard que él conocía, vaya no era tan descuidado.

Sí Lord Thompson, eso es preocupante, hasta donde estamos enterados así es - admitió Sir Wallace notando cómo cambiaba el semblante.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó él curioso, mirando que ambos hombres mostraban un rostro muy preocupado.

La señora Candice Andley de apellido de soltera Borthwick-Buchanan... - comenzó a explicar Sir Wallace caminando por la habitación y viéndose interrumpido por August, se detuvo.

Esperen, esperen, me están diciendo que, la señora Andley es en realidad... - interrumpió Lord Thompson, acercándose a éste, sin creerlo. Buchanan, quizás escuchó mal, sí, eso debió ser.

Efectivamente, ella es quien cree... - soltó un sonriente Sir Abercrombie, observando el rostro incrédulo de August.

¡Asombroso! ¡Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado! Espere, debe ser mayor entonces... - increpó August, debido a que la mayoría de los descendientes de los Buchanan lo eran.

Ni tanto, unos quince años... - refirió Sir Wallace, sabiendo que no todos figuraban de acuerdo a las notas del tribunal. Además tenían que recordar que Lord Thompson desconocía la naturaleza tanto de la adopción de Candice por los Andley como la supuesta muerte cuando nació entre los Borthwick.

Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿quien ha armado todo esto? - preguntó August muy curioso y ambos sires viéndose decidieron contarle, Sir Wallace agradeció que no preguntara más sobre el nacimiento y muerte hipotética de Candice.

Sir Campbell, Sir Stewart, Sir Carnegie y Sir Carnegie Padre - refirió Sir Wallace a sabiendas 1ue todos colaboraban, pero ellos desde hacía muchos años se encontraban en esa "misión", saber todo acerca de la revoltosa chica Andley.

¡Sólo ellos cuatro...! ¡Increíble! - susurró August, sin entender el por qué eran tan pocos los que impidieron que el duque mancillara a Candice.

Sí, sólo ellos han maquinado todo esto - sonrieron nuevamente, cada vez a August se le hacía más increíble la historia.

¿Quién los traicionó entonces...? - August no entendía de lo que le hablaban y decidió preguntarse qué era lo que había salido mal.

El hermano de Lady Beagen Borthwick, Alphonse Buchanan sabía gran parte del plan, en algún momento en que la conoció, desvió su camino y en vez de protegerla como sucede con todos los que la conocen, de algunos ellos enamorados; Sir Alphonse la quería para sí y por lo mismo influenció en Lemarque, le contó todo y por eso los atacaron. Ahora no sabemos nada de ellos tres, bueno más bien cuatro - explicó Sir Wallace mirando hacia el jardín, reconociendo que nunca comprendería el pensamiento de Sir Buchanan.

¿Cuatro? ¡No eran tres...! - espetó August, él juró que escuchó que eran tres.

No, son cuatro, el otro chico es un joven médico llamado Mickael Valois - afirmó Sir Abercrombie, leyendo el informe que sacó de su bolsa de cuero.

Espere, ¿ha dicho Mickael Valois Buchanan? - August meditó un momento, de entre sus recuerdos reconocía al chico que le nombraron y sin más les cuestionó .

No sólo es Mickael Valois, ese es el nombre que tenemos - explica Sir Abercrombie, releyendo la información que Sir Campbell les había dado.

No, créanme cuando les digo que Mickael es sobrino de Lady Beagen Borthwick por parte de madre, de hecho es el más pequeño de los Buchanan - señaló sacando un libro de una estantería, mostrándole una foto.

¡Dios mío! ¿Está usted seguro? - preguntaron ambos sires, esperando que estuviese en un error, pero no, no lo estaba, en ese libro, se encontraban los 56 clanes escoceses y sus árboles genealógicos, August se preguntó entonces, si Mickael era el más pequeño y Candice tenía quince años, por qué no figuraban en el árbol genealógico del Tribunal y al mismo tiempo los Sires comprendieron que una pregunta se les iba a formular al no encontrar explicación alguna.

¿Cómo saben que Lady Candice es la menor de los Buchanan? - profirió August, notablemente molesto. Mickael es el último Buchanan, alguien de ustedes me lo tiene que decir... - insistió, algo aquí no estaban diciéndole.

De todos modos se va a enterar - resopló Sir Abercrombie cuando lo observó con semblante adusto. Lady Candice es la segunda al trono de Escocia y no figura viva en el árbol genealógico porque técnicamente falleció a las pocas horas de nacida... - respondió el sir.

¡Técnicamente falleció! O sea que estuvo muerta y ahora ya no lo está, esto es... ¡un invento de los Buchanan! ¡Esa lady como se llame, es una fulana que se está haciendo pasar por hija de alguien! - rebatió irónica y mordazmente la información que a medias los sires le proporcionaron por lo que Sir Wallace se atrevió a golpearlo o casi lo iba hacer cuando Sir Abercrombie le detuvo.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Nunca delante de mi presencia le diga fulana a una niña inocente! Lady Candice no es lo que usted dice. ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a pensar que Lady Candice fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa? - Sir Wallace dejó la mano derecha levantada y su puño cerrado en el aire.

Esperen señores, observe August el árbol genealógico de los Buchanan, aquí está Lady Beagen Buchanan que se casó con Sir Blaine Borthwick y tuvo cinco hijos, una niña que falleció y cuatro varones, esa niña es Lady Candice. No debemos revelar ese secreto porque no nos compete a nosotros contárselo, pero sólo mire éstas fotografías, ella es Lady Beagen en un baile de presentación a la sociedad de Escocia y ella, es la adorable Candice Andley en el desfile de mayo - Sir Abercrombie fue menos visceral, la explicación no tocaba ningún punto filoso entre ambos hombres, pero no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

¡Increíble! ¡Parecen ser la misma persona! - soltó él notablemente contrariado y asombrado.

Puede ver los fechados, esas cosas no mienten y menos si decide corroborarlo en la bitácora de las casas fotográficas - responde Sir Abercrombie tranquilizando a su amigo.

Bien, seguro que lo haré, pero ustedes dicen que Lady Candice Andley es el apellido de casada... - evalúa August.

Y el de soltera... permítame enseñarle ésta información, quizás se lo demos a leer en una oportunidad, pero esto es lo más que se le puede enseñar, aquí, está foto muestra el Hogar de Ponny en Illinois, Estados Unidos, donde Candice fue albergada hasta la edad de 10 años; aquí cuando fue adoptada por los Leagan, aquí cuando fue adoptada por los Andley y lo demás ya lo sabe - refiere Sir Abercrombie.

Vaya, Lady Candice es adoptada, el Hogar de Ponny es un orfelinato, no entiendo una cosa caballeros, si Lady Candice es Candice Andley-Buchanan de casada ¿cuáles eran sus apellidos de soltera? -

¿Preparado? Candice White, Candice White Leagan, Candice White Andley, Candice White Andley y Candice White Borthwick-Buchanan, respectivamente - nombró cada uno de ellos. entonces, hoy por hoy el Rey Jorge V la ha reconocido como Lady Candice Caroline Elspeth Cathrine Evina Borthwick-Buchanan - finalizó Sir Abercrombie emocionado.

¡Dios Santo! Es... es... se...gunda al trono de Escocia - August se encontraba más que maravillado, era un gran secreto todo esto de los nombres de Candy, pero lo que más le emocionaba era que el Rey Jorge V lo supiera.

¿Usted sabe si algún familiar de los Buchanan envió a Mickael con Lady Candice? - cuestionaron los sires a Lord Thompson.

Yo no sé nada de eso - refirió August. Sir Campbell, ¿sabrá algo? - cuestionó August.

Lo dudo, él me lo hubiera dicho cuando lo vi - respondió Sir Wallace tronando la lengua.

Todo esto está muy raro, ¿Sir Carnegie estará enterado? - se preguntó Sir Abercrombie, demostrando a los demás que nadie lo sabía todo.

¡El jeque Hasbún... es otro que no sabemos dónde está! - replicó Sir Wallace.

Eso sí que es una complicación... - refirió August. Nuestras bienvenidas no son siempre afectuosas - musitó él.

Políticamente lo es, sobre todo si él muere aquí en territorio inglés - aceptó August. Y ¿Lemarque? - preguntó justo después de esa declaración.

¡Escondido! ¡Quién sabe dónde! - exclamaron los sires al mismo tiempo.

¿No han podido dar con él? - se cuestionó August asombrándose.

No... no han podido... nadie, primero pensábamos que había un espía en el tribunal, pero después lo descartamos, después pensamos en realidad que está aliado con piratas o con personas no muy recomendables y además de dudosa reputación- aceptaron los sires que aún no podían encontrar al duque ladrón ese.

¿Tiene espías? - cuestionó August comenzando a pensar que había hecho un trato hasta con él diablo.

Sí por supuesto, tiene algunos - aceptaron ambos hombres murmurando algo ininteligible.

¿Cuándo se complicó esto? - preguntó Lord Thompson.

No tenemos idea, creo que todo se complicó cuando Sir Andley y Lady Andley se enteraron de quiénes eran ellos en África - explicó Sir Wallace suponiendo ese acontecimiento.

¡Válgame el señor, pero por que lo dice así! - Lord Thompson lo reprendió por el tono en que se lo explicó.

Hasta ese momento eran tutor e hija adoptiva - contó Sir Wallace.

Y ¿se casaron? - supuso August.

Sí, por supuesto que fue para prevenir que el duque Lemarque la obligara a casarse con Pierre, con lo que no contábamos era conque ellos estuvieran enamorados - refirió Sir Wallace sin darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

¿Nadie lo sabía? - quiso saber August.

No, nadie lo sabia - terminó por decir Sir Wallace apesumbrado, se había ido de la lengua y ahora esperaba que Lord Thompson lo olvidara.

El destino supongo... - terminó August por decir, permaneciendo en silencio por varios minutos.

Lady Andley es adorable... - comenzó a explicar Sir Wallace con ensoñación.

Y atrevida... - agregó Sir Abercrombie.

Y traviesa - completó Sir Wallace.

Finalmente es una niña - afirmó Sir Abercrombie.

Ah y también indiscreta - sonrió Sir Wallace.

Sí también - Afirmaron los dos, sabiendo que así era.

Parecen conocerla bien - afirmó Lord Thompson.

Pues de hecho lo hemos leído, Sir Abahinn Carnegie nos dio amplia información sobre ella, así de amplio esta el informe - Sir Wallace indicó el monto de hojas que Abahinn les había proporcionado.

Bien, veo que nos tenemos que limitar a la información que poseemos hasta ahora - informa Sir Abercrombie.

¿Qué hace aquí Alphonse Lemarque? - preguntó Sir Wallace.

Alphonse, nada para ser exactos. Louise, mi hija y él son novios... - respondió Lord Thompson con molestia. Louise nunca ha sido la hija recatada que usualmente existe en estos tiempos, así que comprendo un poco como deben sentirse con respecto a Lady Candice - afirmó, sabiendo que él alguna vez pasó por ahí.

Vaya que coincidencia - espetaron ambos sires.

¿Y? - insistió Sir Wallace para que siguiera contándoles acerca de su presencia aquí.

Y están aquí por un tiempo, en lo que Louise se toma un respiro de los estudios - responde Lord Thompson, caminando hacia el pasillo.

Bien, su hija sabe ¿quién es él? - cuestiona Sir Wallace refiriéndose a Alphonse.

No lo recuerda, pero lo que no sabe es ¿por qué su novio no le es grato a Terrence? - respondió Lord Thompson refiriéndose a Louise con respecto a Alphonse.

No lo sabe entonces - dedujo Sir Abercrombie, retirando la mirada inmediatamente de Lord Thompson y haciéndole una mueca de sorpresa a Sir Wallace.

No, no es seguro. Mi hija cometió la tontería de enamorarse de Sir Andley - refirió el padre de Louise.

¡Pobrecilla! - exclamaron ambos hombres.

Espero que pronto lo supere, por otro lado Sir Campbell me notificó que Alphonse no se ha comunicado con su tío para advertirle - contó Sir Wallace atento a su reacción.

¿Es confiable? - cuestionó Lord Abercrombie.

Sí, está condicionado por el tribunal a no soltar información - refirió Sir Wallace.

Después de todo Sir Campbell no estaba tan perdido... - comentó Lord Thompson.

Nadie conoce el alcance de planeación Lord Thompson, Sir Campbell y los demás lo tienen bien armado, pero esto..vaya nadie se lo esperaba, si Albert y Candice están a salvo donde dijo Terry, es que así es - aseguraron ambos sires, sabiendo que por alguna razón alguien más los estaba ayudando, ya que esta información no venía del plan inicial de Sir Campbell.

Esto se planeó con anticipación, si por mi fuera hubiese mandado más ayuda que la de nosotros, es más el rey podría hacerlo, pero nadie lo sabe - dedujo Sir Wallace, quién estaba enterado de casi toda la planeación.

¿El rey sabe de todo esto? - preguntó Lord Thompson muy, pero muy sorprendido.

Por supuesto, pero usted sabe que él puede libremente hacerlo, sin avisar a nadie, como el plan de Sir Campbell no incluían a los Borthwick, a Mickael, a Hasbún, vaya quizás el sí ha actuado en solitario pero... - Sir Wallace se detuvo a pensar en lo que realmente hacía, era una noticia sorprendente y que nunca se detuvo a meditarlo ni tan siquiera un poco.

Pero... - insistieron tanto Sir Abercrombie que también se imaginó lo que Sir Wallace intentaba dilucidar y Lord Thompson que expectante se encontraba en ello.

No sabemos en dónde, hasta dónde y con quién o quiénes - comenzó a enumerar Sir Wallace, saliendo y caminando de un lado para otro por el pasillo, se encontraba eufórico por ese pensamiento.

¿Nadie lo sabe? - Lord Thompson quiso averiguar otro poco.

Nadie ni Sir Campbell... creo - dudaron un poco en contestar.

Esto es... - August quiso decir algo muy importante, pero en ese momento los sires también se encontraban sorprendidos.

¡Un plan perfecto...! La fuga fue pensar que Alphonse Buchanan sería el idóneo para proteger a su sobrina... - refirió Sir Wallace pensando en que él fuera de ayuda.

Lo malo es que él no esperaba la respuesta de Lemarque, que lejos de darle a Lady Andley en bandeja de plata, a él también le tocó pagar el precio; además 60 propiedades entre Londres y Escocia, no son nada despreciables... - explicó Sir Abercrombie.

¿Todo esto fue por dinero? - preguntó Lord Thompson ya que él no sabía que el Duque Lemarque no era duque y que tampoco era rico.

Lo de Lemarque sí, lo de los Andley no, eso sí fue por amor - apuntaron ambos sires.

¿Cuántos meses tiene lady Andley? - cuestionó August.

Seis según creo - remarcó Sir Wallace.

Al parecer Lemarque no se ha dado cuenta de que ella está preñada - refirió Sir Abercrombie como si fuera conocimiento de todos que así fuera.

Pero si debe estar bastante avanzado - aseguró Sir Wallace.

Cualquiera lo sabría, pero ella y algunos otros llegaron disfrazados a Edimburgo - aseguró Sir Abercrombie.

¿Disfrazados? - cuestionó Lord Thompson.

Sí de árabes, las túnicas en las mujeres son diferentes y eso ayudó a Candy a ocultar su preñez - comentó Sir Wallace.

Bien planeado, pero entonces ¿por qué no quieren que se desplacen a donde el tribunal? - cuestionó August.

Porque eso esperan que hagamos, que todos lleguen al tribunal o al Palacio de Holyroodhouse, los únicos que lo harán son la esposa e hijas del jeque Hasbún - explicó Sir Abercrombie.

Bueno, entonces ¿qué haremos? - preguntó August extrañado.

Esperaremos a que Terrence reaccione - sugirió Sir Wallace.

¿Quisieran descansar? - preguntó August, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Bien, pero denos habitaciones menos elegantes... nuestro rango no nos permite en éstos momentos ser tan delicados - expresa Sir Abercrombie al ver cómo estaban vestidos.

Bien, lo haré como me dice... - acepta August dirigiéndolos a las habitaciones de los viajeros, fuera de la casa principal, cerca de los establos.

Bien vamos - Sir Abercrombie apuró a Sir Wallace cuando pasaron por la puerta principal y del carromato recogieron sus pertenencias y siguieron a Lord Thompson rumbo a esas habitaciones.

Continuará...


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo XLIV

Mientras eso sucedía en Glasgow, en la casa de la madre de Mark, la situación médica de Candice no era buena, cada minuto que pasaba era un constante suplicio tanto para el feto como para la madre. Hasta el momento en que una ligera fiebre se presentó en la rubia, preocupando sobre todo al médico tratante.

¡Hola! - saludó Annie observando lo mismo que el médico observaba, la voluminosa figura de su amiga y hermana. ¿Cómo está? - cuestionó de repente.

¡Hola, señorita Annie! ¿Cómo está? - esa pregunta es la que no quería contestar.

¡Bien gracias! Me refiero a ella - le señaló.

De pronto la señor Elroy también se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban parados, en le resquicio de la puerta.

No muy bien, no podemos darle ningún remedio y usted lo sabe, presenta dolor pélvico y eso es muy preocupante - refirió el médico, lo más serio posible.

¿Estará bien? - pregunta la señora Elroy volviendo el rostro a su sobrina.

Señora, por supuesto que no lo está ni lo estará, por lo mismo creo oportuno decirles que tendrán que decidir por alguno de los dos cuando llegue el momento - explica el galeno un tanto enfadado.

¡Nosotras no podemos hacerlo! - espeta la señora Elroy sabiendo que la única persona que podría hacer sería Albert y nadie más.

Entonces necesito aquí al padre - solicitó.

No podemos traerlo y usted lo sabe - reiteró la matrona, enfadada porque el galeno les había pedido algo que era difícil para ellos.

Entonces haré lo mejor para la señora - refirió el médico, dejando a ambas en el resquicio de la puerta.

Pero... - la matrona se quedó estupefacta y sin habla.

Señora Elroy, debemos regresar a la mansión, ¡tengo una idea! - se le ocurrió a Annie, apurándola con la canasta donde esa mañana trajeron las verduras y frutas y saliendo de la casa como si nada.

Bien, volveremos mañana doctor Smith - aseguró la señora Elroy.

Sí señora Elroy - aceptó el Dr. Smith.

¡Dios te bendiga, Candy! - Annie y la señora Elroy se acercaron. Annie se agachó y besó la frente de su hermana, despidiéndose.

Buenas noches querida sobrina - la señora Elroy, se agachó con dificultad, le acarició la mejilla mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba. Levantándose de ahí para después salir junto con Annie y John hacia la mansión.

Annie, John y la señora Elroy salieron de la casa de Mark y su madre aparentando estar muy cansados, después de que John las ayudara a subir, él hizo lo mismo, lento iba el caballo cuando llegaron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por Marie y George. Annie no pudo contenerse y al ver a la mano derecha de Albert, corrió hasta él y le dijo lo que tenía planeado, así que en ese momento se pusieron todos, incluidos los padres de los Cornwell a armar el plan de Annie.

Por el momento era irse a descansar, ya al otro día sería lo de menos, sería una gran puesta de teatro y para eso si que estaban dispuestos y preparados. Muy temprano Marie y John salieron rumbo al pueblo, por una salida lateral de la propiedad en Edimburgo que era poco frecuentada y que seguramente también conocida.

Mientras ésto sucedía con ellos, las señoras Cornwell, Brighter y O'Brien se preparaban para dar un paseo al lago, al mismo tiempo el señor Brighter, Cornwell y O'Brien se disponían a salir a cazar, quedándose en casa la señora Elroy, George, la hermana María, Annie, Archie, Patty y Stear. El médico aún se encontraba con Mark, así que mientras desayunaba y vigilaba el proceso de Candy pensaba en ¿cómo reunir al señor William con su esposa? Temía algún sufrimiento de ella o propiamente del niño que aún llevaba en el vientre. Retirando la mirada del abultado vientre, terminó de desayunar.

Las señoras salieron y en la carreta llegaron al lago que se encontraba cerca de la mansión, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, los chicos también habían salido de allí, pero las señoras aparte de sorprendidas lograron sonreír a pesar de todo, la señora O'Brien también se dio cuenta de que alguien las venía siguiendo desde que salieron de allá por lo que no les dijo nada a las demás, alarmarlas sería catastrófico.

Annie ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó su madre.

Está milagrosamente bonito el día y nos dijimos que nos haría bien salir de casa, ¿quisieran un poco de compañía? - sugirió la morena.

Claro que si Annie, Patty ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado... - solicitó su madre, recogiendo un poco sus faldas.

Voy en un momento, bien ya estoy aquí - respondió la castaña, sentándose amablemente a su lado.

¡Patttyyyyy, Annnieeee! - gritaba Stear con la mano al aire en son de hablarles.

Stttteeeaaarrr, Arrrcccchiiieee aquí estamos - la morena se levantó sacando aún más de concentración a las señoras que aun se encontraban sentadas.

¿También vienen los chicos? - cuestionó Janice.

Sííí eso parece... necesitaremos más comida - espetó Patty haciendo sonreír a las damas presentes.

Le dije a George que posiblemente necesitábamos más comida y aquí la tienen - Stear llega trotando con una gran canasta.

Pesa mucho ésta canasta - refiere Archie cuando ayuda a su hermano a cargarla.

Ven Archie, no debes fatigarte - Janice se levanta y va hacia sus hijos, para ayudarlos con la pesada canasta.

Aún no estoy al cien, pero créanme que me la aguanto, si casi he venido corriendo hasta aquí - explica él al poner la canasta sobre la manta.

Casi, pero aún no estás en condiciones - lo reta su madre.

Bien mamá, no me pasa nada - insiste el castaño claro.

Saben chicos, se ven muy bien a decir verdad - confiesa la madre de Patty.

¡Gracias, hemos mejorado! - refieren ambos chicos haciendo la mímica de que efectivamente así se sienten.

Annie - la llama Archie cuando dirige la mirada hacia el camino.

Sí¿, qué pasa Archie? - pregunta Annie observando el camino que señala su dedo índice.

¿No son esos Marie y John? - cuestiona el chico haciendo que todos vean que caminan con otro señor y una carreta.

Déjame ver, sí, pero ¿qué vienen arrastrando? - responde y cuestiona la morena al ver que arrastran unas ropas por el camino.

¡Stear, vamos a verlos! - anuncia Archie, corriendo hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

¿Qué sucede? ¡Stear! - pregunta su madre, extrañada de la carrera que han comenzado los hermanos Cornwell.

¡No lo sabemos! ¡Esperen, vamos a ver! - pide Archie y jala a su hermano.

Joven Stear, ¿qué hace usted levantado? - pregunta John confundido y deteniéndose con prudencia.

Venimos al lago, ¿qué pasa John? - pregunta cuando se acerca más y el sirviente da algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Encontramos a dos personas, cerca de una mansión ubicada en North Lanarkshire... - informa Marie que se adelante a John.

¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Stear cuando ellos dos se rigieron a la parte de atrás de la carreta.

Marie contrólate seguro estarán bien... - John reprendió a la cocinera, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a llorar.

Son el señor Andley y la señorita Candice - refirió John tomando a Archie de los hombros mientras Marie lloraba.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Están seguros? - preguntó Archie, abalanzándose sobre de ellos.

¡Sí joven, véalos usted mismo! - refiere John destapándolos.

Stear, ¿qué pasa? - cuestiona Annie cuando llega hasta ellos.

No Annie, no los veas! - exclama Archie deteniéndola a tiempo.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunta ella, asomándose por encima del hombro de Archie.

Señora Brighter, llévese a las chicas a la mansión, por favor - solicitó el castaño menor, esperando que ella le hiciese caso.

¿Qué pasa joven Stear? - quiso saber la Señora O'Brien.

John, Marie y ese señor encontraron a mi tío y a Candice - responde él con cautela mientras las chicas eran llevadas por las señoras Brighter, Cornwell y O'Brien.

Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy el capataz de la finca North Lanarkshire, mi nombre es Ness Kirkpatrick, los encontré arrinconados en el establo, parece ser que ellos se escondieron allí, el señor está muy mal herido, una cortada en la panza y la señorita, vaya es otro cantar, está cortada por todos lados, es difícil decir esto... ella creo que ya murió - respondió casi gritando porque se fue hacia atrás de la carreta.

¡Dios mío! ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo, Candy nooooooo, noooo, noooooo! - Stear corrió e inmediatamente se asomó hasta allí.

¡Stear, cálmate! - le pidió Archie que muy a tiempo lo detuvo.

¡Nada de cálmate! ¡Nooooooo déjame! - rebatió el joven.

John agárralo, debo avisar a George... él tiene que ayudarme - John pasó por delante de Archie y tomó a Stear de los brazos para retirarlo de allí.

Si quiere lo acompaño... - se ofreció Ness.

Vamos, no estamos muy lejos... - agradeció Archie y caminaron hasta la mansión.

El señor Kirkpatrick y Archie anduvieron lo que restaba del camino a la mansión, las chicas y las madres ya habían llegado, se sorprendieron del rostro impávido de Archie y el señor que lo acompañaba. Al entrar Archie se limitó a gritar por la presencia de George.

Sí, joven Archie aquí estoy... - George salió de allí y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

George, el señor Ness es el capataz de la mansión de North Lanarkshire, él encontró a la Candice y al señor Albert - respondió Archie.

¡Joven Archie, no puede estar hablando en serio! - vociferó George sin poder creérselo y acercándose a él.

Es verdad George, es Candy y Albert - Archie asintió ante la noticia aseverando que así era.

Vamos, ¿dónde esta John cuando lo necesito? - se preguntaba al observar que ni él ni Marie estaban presentes.

John es quien los encontró o algo así - refiere Archie haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde se encontraban.

Archie busca a tu padre y a los señores O'Brien y Brighter, los necesito en este momento - George comienza a dar órdenes. Annie, ve por el médico a casa de Mark, lo necesitamos lo más pronto posible - refiere él apresurándolos.

Vamos niña, le acompaño - Ness el capataz se ofrece a acompañarla.

¡Pero a usted señor no lo conozco! - rebatió la morena, separándose un poco.

¡Él fue quien los encontró Annie! Es de confiar - refirió Archie, dándole un poco de confianza.

Lo siento, no debí decir eso - Annie se disculpó y comenzó a caminar siendo abierta una puerta por Ness y saliendo hacia los caballos que esperaban en el establo.

¡Anda Annie apresúrate! -exclamó su madre.

Espera George, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué éste alboroto? - George no puede impedir que la señora Elroy le cuestione.

Es la señorita Candy y su amigo Albert - comienza George.

¿Donde están? - la matrona asombrada pregunta por ellos.

Por el camino a un kilómetro de aquí - continua explicando el castaño mayor haciendo que los demás se reúnan donde ellos tienen esa conversación. Es más me voy en este momento hacia allá - George tenía que impedir a cualquier costa que ella lo siguiera, así que decidió salir rápidamente.

Te acompaño - sugirió la matrona haciendo que George supiera que seguía a continuación.

Pero señora Elroy, ¿quién se va a quedar en la casa? - cuestionó George preocupado por si alguien entraba y veía que Albert se encontraba ahí.

Patty - soltó ella sin recordar el estado de salud de la castaña.

No puede quedarse sola, es peligroso dejar a una señorita que apenas y puede caminar sola - refirieron los demás.

¡Pero quien puede estar a metros a la redonda! - exclamó la matrona.

No lo sabemos, pero para que tentar a la suerte - repitió George comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Me quedo con Patty, señor Johnson - la Hermana María se ofrece, tomando el brazo de la chica y sonriéndole.

Bien Hermana María, regresamos, aprisa Archie, señora Elroy tiene que ir por este camino hasta encontrarnos - George le indicó dado que ella iría en la carreta y ellos a caballo.

Bien, los veo en un momento - aceptó ella, sin olvidar que ella seria quien condujese la carreta.

¡Vamos Archie! - George lo apuró.

Te sigo George - respondió el joven y montando los caballos se apresuraron a ir en busca de Candice y Albert.

Un kilómetro más tarde...

¡George! - apenas se habían bajado del caballo Marie se dirigió a él, llorando.

¿Qué pasa Marie? - cuestiona él preocupado.

¡Han muerto! - responde Marie.

Están... ¿seguros? - cuestionó George precavido.

Sí, lo están, acaba de fallecer el señor Albert - respondió ella separándose un poco.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Seguros? ¿Están seguros? ¡Déjenme ver! - George pasó delante de todos y comenzó a quitar las telas que los tapaban.

Sí George, lo están - afirma John.

¡Están muertos! - exclamó Stear al observar el semblante de todos.

Stear... - lo llamó George sin esperarse lo que a continuación pasaría.

¡Noooo! ¡Déjenme, yo debí haber muerto! ¡Yoooo que soy hombre, no ella! ¡No ella! ¡Archie dime que no es ella la que ha muerto! ¡Dime que no lo es! ¡Dímelo! - exigió saberlo el chico, pero su hermano no pudo mentirle, no a él, así que sólo dejó caer la cabeza en señal de que efectivamente, era ella y había muerto.

Hijo, no digas eso - exclamó su madre que llegó unos minutos atrás.

Sí mamá, yo que no sirvo para nada, yo que de inventor no sirvo, todo me sale mal, todo... - Stear definitivamente se sentía morir y por lo mismo se desquebrajó allí.

Stear, no digas eso - su madre lo tomó de los hombros y él sólo quiso que lo dejara en paz.

¡Déjenme, Candy! ¡Candy, llévame contigo, te acompañaré! - Stear seguía empecinado, sabiendo que no la volvería a ver.

George ¿qué sucede? - cuestiona la matrona a George.

Murieron señora Elroy... - suelta Archie cubriéndose con el brazo el rostro lloroso.

¿Quiénes murieron? ¡Candy! ¡No es cierto, no puede ser! ¡No es cierto! ¡Mírala George! ¡Está viva! ¡Mírala! ¡Que la mires! ¡Mira sus ojos! ¡Los tiene abiertos! - refiere la matriarca, sabiendo de alguna manera que la quiere, pero sintiéndose que aún está ahí.

¡No señora Elroy! ¡Son ellos, ellos, están muertos! ¡Debe entenderlo! Marie, John vayan a la mansión y John traiga un caballo, necesito ir al pueblo por un oficial para declarar la muerte de Candy y Albert... - pide George con acritud.

¡No puedo con esto! - refiere la matriarca sintiéndose mal.

¡Señora Elroy, no se desmaye! ¡No, demonios! - exclamó George y todos se le quedaron viendo. John, te traes a más personal, de los que conoces, necesitamos convocar al Tribunal de Lyon para que venga a los funerales - ordenó a media voz y sosteniendo el cuerpo desmayado de la señora Elroy preguntó una vez más. ¿Alguien sabe si Albert tenía parientes?

No de hecho, sólo en América - respondió Stear viendo a dónde sea que lo estaba haciendo.

Bien, los funerales se llevarán a cabo en el cementerio familiar - mencionó George.

¿Incluido Albert? - preguntó Archie.

Incluido Albert, él la cuidó hasta su muerte - refiere Janice, entendiéndolo todo. Así también lo querría la señora Elroy.

Si tan sólo los hubiéramos encontrado antes - Archie por fin se había roto, comenzando a llorar.

Si tan sólo... - soltó Stear.

¡Candy! - Annie la llamó cuando llegó corriendo después de bajar de la carreta.

¿Qué sucede George? ¿Por qué la señora Elroy está desmayada? - preguntó el Dr. Smith.

Candy y Albert han muerto, el capataz de la finca North Lanarkshire los encontró, pero llegamos demasiado tarde - refirió George, cansinamente.

¡Santo Dios! ¿No están vivos? Efectivamente murieron... - responde el médico después de tomarle el pulso.

¡Dios mío! - los demás tardaron en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron, todos comenzaron a llorar.

Apresúrate John, Marie por favor, ve con él - volvió a ordenar.

Sí señor, regreso lo más rápido posible - respondió John.

A unos cuántos metros de ahí...

¿Qué sucede? - pregunta un hombre a su espía.

Nada, al parecer Candice Andley y Albert no sé qué, llegaron a una mansión aquí cerca y acaban de fallecer - responde el espía reconociendo que ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

¿Es en serio? - cuestiona el hombre recién llegado.

Muy en serio, el Duque estará muy decepcionado... - sonríe el espía.

No más que yo, te lo aseguro - refiere el hombre.

¿Qué hago, Sir Buchanan? - pregunta el espía.

Esperar, veremos que hace el duque y de ahí seguimos nuestros planes... Sí Duque ahora verás cómo nos vengamos los Buchanan...

Continuará...


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo XLV

A lo lejos una triste y afligida Annie observaba el cortejo fúnebre, la señora Elroy y demás familiares regresaban después del entierro, un día había pasado desde que vieron como Candy y Albert habían muerto, recién comenzaban a asimilarlo, Mark y su madre Katherine habían llevado muchas flores que recogieron del campo en una gran carreta con comida, era lo menos que podían haber hecho. Cuando Mark llegó a la mansión, John lo condujo al establo y bajaron todo lo que ahí encontraron e inclusive algunas mantas y una gran caja de madera, la llevaron cubierta de las flores y la comida. Por la noche la meterían dentro de la casa.

Habían llegado a la mansión de Escocia muchos de los Sires, gente del pueblo que conocían a la familia, amigos y conocidos, todos vestían de negro, Archie casi no hablaba y Stear se encontraba llorando. Cuanto habría dado ella porque la Hermana María y la Señorita Ponny la acompañaran, quizás hubiera sido menor el dolor que en esos momentos sentían, pero para que ellos llegaran demoraría un mes y según las leyes escocesas no podría permanecer ese tiempo ambos cuerpos sin conservar.

Era la quinceava vez que se miraba en el espejo, a su parecer estaba bien, sólo necesitaría llorar más, pero cómo hacerlo si no tenía por qué hacerlo, vaya idea de Annie y entonces se machucó otro dedo para llorar más, eso dolía menos que pegarse en alguna parte del cuerpo. Cuando acabara estaría más que lastimado, pero todo servía para ayudar a su gran amiga. La señora Elroy lo llamaba y tan pronto la escuchó, salió de su habitación para ir al establo.

¡Archie, Archie! - entró gritando la señora Elroy el nombre de su sobrino.

Sí Tía Abuela, ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó Archie saliendo de su habitación.

Ve con Annie al establo y me traen lo que Mark trajo, John está allí - ordenó la señora Elroy.

Sí tía, en un momento volvemos - contestó Annie que apurada se extrañó por lo que tomando la mano de Archie salieron rumbo al establo.

¿Sabes lo que trae Mark, Annie? - cuestionó Archie al notar que ella no protestó ni nada por el encargo.

¡Sí, una gran sorpresa para todos! ¡Ven! - lo jaló después de decir eso.

¡Auch, suéltame Annie! - pidió su amigo cuando él sintió que lo jalaba de más.

¿Qué sucede Archie...? ¿Te has lastimado todos los dedos? - cuestionó Annie cuando observó las magulladuras de las manos de su amigo.

Era eso o pegarme en la cabeza, llorar sin motivo es difícil - atestiguó Archie haciendo muecas las cuales hicieron reír a Annie.

Pero Archie, ¿te has vuelto loco? - apenas pudo articular la pregunta entre la risa que le sacó él.

Después me regañas Annie, vayamos al establo... - Archie sonrió, era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

Sí vamos, ¡hola Mark! - Annie saludó al chico que se encontraba dando de vueltas.

Hola señorita Annie, traje lo prometido, ayúdenme a quitar éstas flores de aquí - solicitó Mark y Archie no podía creer lo que veía.

¿Candy...? Candy, ¿estás bien?, ¡Candy, estás aqui! - gritó emocionado Archie, tomándole la mano y sorprendido por el gran bulto que era su vientre.

Albert... - susurró Candy apenas en un hilo de voz.

Sí mi linda niña, te llevaremos a él, sólo falta que anochezca y te meteremos a la mansión, ¿de acuerdo? - le informaba Annie, secándole la frente cuando de pronto se asustó.

¡Aaahhh! - Candy emitió un gemido de dolor.

Annie ¿qué pasa? - cuestionó Archie asustado.

No lo sé, ¿qué sucede Mark? - Annie quiso saber.

Pues no sé, ha estado así desde hace unas horas, ¿dónde está el médico? - cuestionó Mark refiriendo lo notado.

Allá adentro - refiere Annie señalando la mansión.

Esperen aquí... lo traeré... - Mark se ofreció para ello, saliendo del establo, apresurado.

Bien, apresúrate, Archie tómale la mano, déjame ver algo... - Annie se colocó delante de las piernas de Candy, las abrió, le levantó las faldas, se lavó las manos con alcohol que llevaba siempre para desinfectarse y comenzó a tocar la parte íntima de Candy.

Pero Annie, ¿qué haces? - cuestionó Archie preocupado.

No mires Archie, esto es cosa de mujeres... - refirió la morena, dándose cuenta del por qué Candy tenía tanto dolor.

Pero... ¡tú no sabes! - expresó el castaño.

Le pregunté a Mary, sé justo lo necesario, espero que podamos ayudar - explicó ella.

Mark entró corriendo a la mansión siendo por demás cuidadoso con la información que daba, el Dr. Smith ya le había enseñado que decir y cuando ser oportuno tanto con la información como con el tono de voz.

¿Dónde está el Dr. Smith? - le preguntó a George.

Mark ¿qué sucede? - preguntó George saliendo del comedor.

Es Candy, la señora Andley se ha estado quejando desde hace unas horas - explica Mark.

Deprisa doctor, le acompaño - suelta la señora Elroy, a sabiendas por qué es eso.

Vamos - el médico tomó su maletín y salió detrás de la señora Elroy y por delante iba Mark. Todos los que se encontraban allí querían saber lo que sucedía, pero George no tenía cabeza para explicarles, así que se limitó decirle algo a Marie y salió detrás de los demás.

Lo siento señora Andley, lo siento, fue un error, es que estaba sosteniendo las flores y de pronto el caballo se soltó y lastimó al señorito Archie - Mark les iba contando, debía de aparentar por si las dudas alguien pudiera estar escuchando.

Pero ¿qué dices Mark? - cuestionó la señora Elroy sin entenderlo del todo. ¡Vamos aprisa! ¡Dr. Smith, apresúrese! - pidió la señora Elroy apurada.

Vamos hacia allá, es lo más rápido que puedo caminar - contestó el galeno dado que su enorme cuerpo apenas y le daba para andar lo suficientemente rápido.

Dentro del establo...

¡Qué estaré haciendo mal, Dios! - resopló Annie.

¡Señorito Archie, señorito Archie! - llamó Mark.

Sólo Archie, Mark - pidió el castaño al chico.

Candy, ¿qué sucede? - la señora Elroy le pregunta notando el dolor que la atormentaba.

¡Aaahhh! - volvió a gemir.

¡Noooo, no, no...! - exclamó Annie, haciéndose hacia atrás.

¿Qué sucede, señorita Annie? Veamos, ¡está coronando! - Smith se quedó sorprendido.

No puede ser posible, Annie ¿cómo sabes eso? - cuestionó la señora Elroy cuando la morena se limpiaba la mano.

Hablé con Mary, necesitamos ayuda y una peluca - explicó la morena ocurriéndosele de pronto.

En mi habitación tengo la peluca que nos regresó el Colegio tía, se parece mucho a mi cabello, podemos hacer pasar a Candy como si fuera yo, Annie ve por ella - le pidió a la morena.

Sí, enseguida voy por ella - Annie aceptó su encomienda y salió de allí para ir por alguien más y la peluca.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, iba apresurada, tanto que se topó con George y lo jaló a la cocina. De camino se encontraron a la Hermana María y también la jaló.

George, Hermana María aprisa, Candy va a tener al bebé en unos minutos, necesitamos trapos, agua caliente, una cama, no, no esperen, no creo que pueda llegar a la cama en estos momentos - informó la chica ansiosa.

¿Qué cosa dices? Candy tiene siete meses o menos - respondió la Hermana María angustiada, el bebé de Candy era prematuro.

Pues ese bebé no se esperará a cumplir los nueve, será mejor apresurarnos - sugirió ella mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la planta de arriba por la escalera de servicio.

¿A dónde vas Annie? - George la detuvo.

Por una peluca, necesitamos a otro hombre para traer a Candy a la mansión, está en el establo... - refirió ella y subió.

¡Dios Santo, Annie apúrate! Vamos, Candy nos necesita, Hermana María, ¿qué sucede? - cuestionó George.

Estoy rezando porque eso no suceda - respondió la Hermana María, meditando que Candy podría morir.

¡Contrólese, vamos! - George se acercó hasta ella y tomándola de los brazos y se los acarició para que se controlara. ¿Ya están todos? - preguntó George cuando Annie tenía en la mano una bolsa con la peluca. Primero ve tu Annie, te seguiremos. Mary en el establo ¿hay utensilios para calentar agua allá? Otra cosa, nos llevas el agua a la habitación que está al lado de la de William, por favor - solicitó George esperando que Mary les hiciera caso.

Sí señor, en un momento la subo. En el establo está un calentón cerca de los caballos - informó Mary comenzando a buscar grandes ollas para calentar el agua.

Bien, gracias y Mary debes buscar algo de ropa en la habitación de Rosemary para el bebé - sugiere George.

Mary, te traeremos heno del establo, busca todas las velas que encuentres, necesitamos hacer una cama caliente para el bebé.

Si Hermana María en éste momento las busco, que tengan suerte, si me necesitan que Mark venga por mí, soy partera, conozco de nacimientos - refiere Mary sonriendo y sumamente nerviosa.

Vamos Hermana María, Annie - solicitó George y salió sin antes echar a Annie por delante.

Espera Annie, es difícil caminar tan rápido - solicitó la Hermana María.

Lo siento Hermana María, pero Archie está muy adolorido y no es bueno dejarlo con tanto dolor. ¡George apúrate! - insistía la morena con apuro.

Voy detrás de ustedes - dijo la morena.

Candy, ya vine, mira a quién te traigo, mírala, es la Hermana María - dijo Annie, yendo hasta ella, sabiendo que Candy se alegraría de tenerla allí.

Candice, ¡estás dando a luz! - exclamó la Hermana María cuando el Dr. Smith ya la tenía preparada.

Mmmmm - se quejó la rubia.

George sólo podía ver lo que con Albert había ocurrido, gente yendo y viniendo, él se limitaba a ver, se resistía a verla.

Annie, no creo que sea oportuno que la traslademos a la mansión, tienes razón está coronando el bebé - informó el médico, admirándose de que ella una señorita de sociedad supiera de éstas cosas.

Pero Doctor, es muy peligroso que el bebé nazca - comentó temerosa.

Lo siento señora Elroy, así será y no tarda mucho - informó el médico.

Mark, ven, colócate detrás de ella, es importante que no se mueva - pidió al chico.

Sí Dr. Smith, no se moverá - le aseguró el chico entendiendo que ella era una chica y él no debería ni siquiera estar ahí.

Hermana María, tenemos que apresurarnos a limpiarnos, puede poner agua a hervir aquí - refirió George, tratando de ayudarle al galeno.

Sí, John ayúdame, tráeme agua del pozo - la Hermana María reaccionó. Comenzó a prender el calentón y después puso algunas ollas mientras John iba por el agua.

Sí Hermana María - el hombre tomó unas cuantas cubetas y fue por agua al pozo.

Vamos, señora Elroy comience a cortar trozos de tela de dónde quiera y cuando el agua esté hervida sumérjalos en ella para desinfectarlo. Después con algunos secos haga un agujero en uno grande y prepare otros para recibir al bebé - pidió el médico, necesitaba quitar la tensión de todos, al parecer se habían quedado estáticos y la situación apremiaba.

Señora Elroy, ¿la ayudo? - se ofreció Annie, yendo hasta la señora Elroy y sentándose al lado de ella después de traer algunas telas de la carreta, ella había oído lo que Mark trajo cubriendo a Candy.

Sí hija, vamos - respondió la señora Elroy.

Señora Candy, soy el Dr. Smith - le informó tomándola de la mano y preparando su instrumental y demás utensilios.

Vamos John trae agua, rápido - George apresuró a John, saliendo también del establo para ayudarle con las cubetas.

Sí George en un momento voy, ya verá que el señorito estará mejor... - refiere John sonriéndole.

George... George acércate, platica con ella un momento, háblale para que te reconozca - pidió el médico apenas hubo entrado George con la cubeta.

George se limitó a medio moverse de allí, caminando hacia la rubia, con cautela como si el verla al igual que Albert le fuese a romper algo más de lo que ya estaba. Se arrodilló, tomándole la mano comenzó a hablarle.

Señora Candice, soy... soy su... soy su querido George, ya verá... - se interrumpió al ver que ella ni se movía.

Candice lo escucha... - atestiguó el galeno que observaba cómo él se había quedado callado.

Señora Candice estará bien, ya lo verá - aseguró George volviendo a hablar.

¡Aaaggg! - la rubia volvió a quejarse más audiblemente al tiempo que abría más las piernas y trataba de pujar.

No señora, no puje, aún no - solicitó el médico, poniendo en un predicamento a todos.

Aquí está el agua hervida, la demás estará en unos minutos - le dijo John al médico, haciendo que los demás estuvieran atentos a ello.

Sí, gracias. Vamos señora Candice, el bebé está listo para nacer. Archie al mismo tiempo que la señora grite, tú lo harás, pero muy fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió a Archie.

Sí doctor - Archie asintió.

Veamos, Candice puja... - pidió el médico, pero Candy no podía hacerlo mucho, no tenía mucha fuerza. Necesitamos ayuda hermana María, venga, la señora está muy agotada. Necesito que oprima aquí cuando yo le diga, le ayudaremos a parir. ¡Anímela George, necesitamos que coopere! - solicitó el médico enseñándole a la Hermana María que debería recargarse en el inicio del estómago para ayudar a Candice con el parto.

Señora Candice, su bebé nacerá pronto, por favor ayúdela - le pidió el Dr. Smith a Candy que se encontraba trasudando.

Mientras en otro lado...

¡Santo Cielo! ¿Será cierto lo que veo? - se preguntó el investigador del Duque Lemarque. Tengo que ir a la casa de Lemarque, te quedarás aqui y sigue vigilando, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó el espía sin darse cuenta que desde la mansión alguien vigilaba con un catalejo.

¡Ahí estas! Ven Patty, ¡observa ahí! - Stear la llamó e instó a ver por el catalejo.

Veamos, ¿alguien corre en la noche? ¿Estará loco? - se preguntó ella en voz alta.

No, ellos son los espías que Lemarque ha estado apostando en los límites de la Mansión, ya sé donde se esconden, vamos a ver a George para que los sorprendamos - refiere Stear comenzando a levantarse y dejar el catalejo en la cama. Vamos Patty - Stear la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la planta de abajo. Marie ¿dónde está George? - cuestionó Stear.

Venga señorito Stear - lo jaló rápidamente hacia la cocina. George y los demás están en el establo, la señora Candice está dando a luz - le informó Mary a Stear y Patty como si fuera un secreto.

Candy ¿está aquí? - cuestionó Stear impaciente, buscando la salida hacia el establo.

Sí, pero guarde silencio. ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó Mary, necesitaba que bajase la voz, lo que menos quería es que todos supieran aquello.

Necesito... se dónde están apostados los espías de Lemarque, debemos ir por ellos... - dijo Stear haciendo que Mary sacará los ojos por la impresión.

Usted jovencito está loco si va a ir allá, nadie puede enterarse de que ellos están en el establo y de que usted quiere ir a apresar unos espías, está loco si piensa que lo dejaré - Mary lo sentó a la fuerza en una silla.

Pero es de noche, no se esperan que los sorprendamos - informó Stear, sabía que no le darían importancia a ello.

No y no los dejaré, no hay nadie aquí que se responsabilice de esa acción - refutó Mary, impidiéndole que se levantara.

¿De qué acción, joven Stear? - cuestionaron desde la entrada de la cocina.

De ninguna, Sir Campbell - Stear había insistido tanto sin percatarse que llamaban la atención.

Anda, saben que es todo lo que la familia trama. Esperen - Sir Campbell se regresó a la sala de té donde se encontraban otros miembros del Tribunal y los llamó. Señores, necesitamos que vayan a la biblioteca todos los representantes de los clanes, por favor - ordenó con certera voz.

¡No puede hacer eso! - comentó Stear enfadado.

Vaya que sí joven Andley, vamos - Stear molesto se quedó en un solo lugar y Sir Campbell con la adusta mirada lo obligó a caminar. ¿Nos acompaña señorita O´Brien? - preguntó a la castaña que los miraba atenta, ella comenzó a caminar y después iba Stear seguido de Sir Campbell.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, comenzó a darle instrucciones a los demás. Todos les estaban poniendo atención.

Estamos esperando, joven Andley - lo urgieron.

Bien, he estado buscando el lugar donde se encuentran escondidos los espías de Lemarque y he dado con ese lugar. Buscaba a George para saber si íbamos por ellos... - informó Stear en contra de su voluntad.

Bien, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que el sepelio es una verdad absoluta, alguien debe de verificar que en el cementerio familiar las tumbas sigan cerradas y todos los demás deben de venir con nosotros para armar un plan, debemos ir por ellos lo más rápido que sea posible. ¿Cuántos son? - cuestionó Stewart.

No lo sé, nadie sabía en dónde estaban, pero sólo he visto a uno que salió de allí - Stear señaló el lugar.

Bien, vamos, con discreción señores, inventen algo creíble... - solicitó Sir Campbell.

Cuando lleguemos allá, ya sabemos qué hacer - informó Sir Campbell.

¿Ya se esperaban esto, Sir Campbell? - cuestionó Stear.

Sí, es normal en situaciones como la de Candice, también estamos seguros de que en donde se encuentre estará muy bien - informó y deseó Sir Campbell.

¿Dónde piensa que está? - quería saber Stear el lugar que ellos sabían de antemano.

Cerca de Glasgow, creo... - informó Sir Campbell.

No, Candy no está en Glasgow - afirmó Patty, ellos debían de saber que no era de ese modo.

¡Ah no! Pues ¿en dónde está? - insistió Sir Campbell con sorna.

Está en el establo y está... - Patty se interrumpió.

Está... - Stear siguió con la indecisión, ésta información no sería nada fácil de decir.

Vamos Stear, dilo - lo urgieron los demás miembros.

Está dando a luz en este momento... en el establo... - respondió Patty, que fuera lo que tendría que ser.

¿Quéééééé?

Continuará...


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo XLVI

¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿En el establo? ¡Lléveme con ella! - Sir Campbell se adelantó a los demás.

No podemos ya somos muchos... Mary deja lo que haces y ve a ver ¿qué es lo que sucede con Candy? Por favor... - resolvió Stear, obstaculizando la entrada, aunque esos hombres muy fácilmente podrían derribarlo no podían entorpecer las órdenes de los Andley.

Yo voy con usted Mary - Sir Campbell difícilmente le iba a dar consentimiento de que se fuese sola.

Pero... - Mary se detuvo y dudosa no sabía si obedecer o no.

¡Acompáñela! Sé que usted es el que menos se quedará quieto si no lo hace - Stear admite que su figura era imponente y le dio acceso.

Bien, vamos - la gran mano de Sir Campbell apuró a Mary a caminar.

Mientras en el establo...

Ahora todos, una, dos, tres, puje, señora Candice puje, ya salió la cabeza, falta lo más difícil, el cuerpo tardará un poco más... - refirió el Dr. Smith.

Bien, entremos - resolvió Mary sintiendo que todo allá adentro era mucho estrés.

Mary ¿qué haces aqui? - preguntó la Hermana María al verla entrar junto con otra persona.

Vine a ver ¿cómo va todo? ¿Necesitan algo? - preguntó Mary dejando que la entrada fuera cerrada por Sir Campbell.

Mary ¡qué bueno que apareces! Sí, necesitamos fuerza, ¿sabes qué hacer cuando la madre no tiene fuerzas? - cuestionó el Dr. Smith en espera de la siguiente contracción.

Sí Dr. Smith, a ver hermana deme permiso, asistiré a la señora Candice - Mary pidió permiso y se colocó justo entre el inicio del voluminoso vientre y el de los senos de la parturienta.

Por supuesto, no creen que somos muchos... - refiere Elroy haciendo que Sir Campbell la viera sin poder creérselo, lo estaba corriendo.

No señora Elroy, una vez que el feto salga vamos a necesitar todas las manos posibles, Mary necesito que te laves las manos y te desinfectes una vez que recibamos al feto, ¿entendiste? - le pidió y ordenó a Mary.

Sí Dr. Smith, conozco el procedimiento - refirió ella, comenzando a sentir como se contraía el vientre.

Bien, sacaremos uno de los brazos, ¿listos? - cuestionó el galeno. George... - le instó a que le hablara.

Ánimo señora Candy, falta muy poco ya - George seguía hablando con ella.

¡Aaaaaaggggg! - Candy emitió una especie de quejido haciendo que a George le lastimara en el alma, él sentía parte de su dolor y para él era como si no entendiera por qué su pequeña señora se encontraba ahí, así.

Sé que duele, pero pasará pronto... - advirtió George acariciándole el sonrojado rostro de la rubia.

Bien, todos listos, uno, dos, tres...puja Candice, puja... un poco más puja, puja, puja... - el Dr. Smith pudo sacar ambos brazos y con el último esfuerzo salió la placenta también.

¡Ñaaaaaaaaa! - el bebé dio su primer grito del frío que sintió al ser sacado del vientre materno y después de haber recibido el golpe que en las asentaderas le dieron, hizo que soltara.

Es un niño... - informó a los presentes haciendo que la matrona soltara lágrimas de alegría y felicidad.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Es un niño Hermana María! - se alegró Annie abrazándola con emoción.

Candice, es un niño - le dijo George a Candy soltando una gran lágrima.

Mary, ayúdeme con la criatura, vamos a limpiarla - la urgió el médico.

Sí Annie, coloca unos trapos aquí - pidió el médico de favor a Annie para que cayeran los restos de placenta en la carreta y pudiera Mary limpiar a Candy.

Sí Dr. Smith... - ella aceptó rápidamente y tomando algunos lienzos los colocó debajo de las asentaderas de Candy.

¡Un niño, un niño George! - saltó de emoción Mary sonriendo mientras se lavaba y desinfectaba las manos.

¡Sí señora Elroy! ¡Mary un niño en la familia, por fin...! - George se emocionó de la misma manera.

¡Aaaagggg! - Candy volvió a gritar, sin entender ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

¿Qué sucede? Doctor ¡a Candy le duele algo! Venga - Annie lo llamó y se quitó rápidamente de allí indicándole que tenía que situarse enfrente de Candy de nueva cuenta.

Espérame tantito Mary, veamos ¿qué tiene? Señora ¿le duele algo...? - preguntó él efusivo y comenzando a palpar el vientre cuando de pronto Candy dijo algo que dejó a todos sorprendidos.

¡Un bebé, me duele! - respondió ella comenzando a llorar.

Ya está afuera... - respondió el Dr. Smith.

Otro... - respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

¿Otro? ¿Otro bebé? - él palpó el vientre y sintió una contracción de nueva cuenta. ¡Sí, otro bebé! - afirmó, quitando los lienzos que Annie recién había colocado para preparar el lugar del próximo bebé. Vamos que alguien tome el bebé que tiene Mary en los brazos, necesito que ella me ayude - solicitó a alguien de los que los miraban; Annie se ofreció y colocándolo sobre el heno y una manta se lo dejó a la señora Elroy. Aprieta Mary, uno, dos, tres - el galeno comenzó a contar y sacó cuidadosamente la cabeza.

¡Aaaaggg! - volvió a quejarse y el médico identificó eso como una señal de otra contracción.

Puja Candy, puja, puja, puja, puja... sólo falta un brazo, esperemos la siguiente contracción - pronunció el médico preocupado. ¡Dos niños... vaya, nadie va a creérmelo! - exclamó él esperando a que la siguiente contracción apareciera.

¡Aaagggg! - Candy se volvió a quejar.

Ya viene otra contracción, vamos uno, dos, tres; puja Candy, puja, puja - el médico sacó el otro brazo y después de daré una nalgada a ese niño soltó un lloriqueo.

¡Ñaaaaaaa! - se escuchó otro llanto.

Es otro varón. Mary ¡tómalo! - ordenó Mary se levanto de donde se encontraba para recoger el otro niño.

Yo lo limpio Dr. Smith - se ofreció Annie.

Bien, límpialo. Vamos Hermana María, más trapos por favor - solicitó el Dr. Smith

Sí, en un momento se los doy... - la hermana María se levantó para proporcionárselos. ¡Dos bebés! ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó el médico levantándose para examinar el otro bebé.

¡Aaaaggg! - Candy volvió a quejarse.

¿Qué sucede? Señora Candy, ¿qué le pasa? ¡Dr. Smith! ¡Venga, algo le sucede a Candy! - exclamó George asustado.

¡Sáquelo! ¡Sáquelo! - pedía con insistencia.

No señora Candice, ya no hay ningún bebé - respondió el médico sin poder creerlo, tres sería ya una locura.

¡Sáquelo...! - Candy sin poder evitarlo, se desmaya.

No señora Candice, no se desmaye - le pidió amablemente.

¿Qué quiso decir con sáquelo? - cuestionó la señora Elroy. Son sólo dos bebés, ¿verdad? - re cuestionaron los demás.

Esperen y ahorita lo averiguaremos. ¡Demonios! - espetó el médico sin contar que ahí habían damas. El Dr. Smith palpó el vientre encontrando otro gran bulto, después se colocó un guante y exploró la vagina de Candy buscando aquello que decía que aún existía dentro de su vientre.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Mary extrañada y acercándose.

Mary ven, tenemos que sacar el instrumental, debemos hacer una cesárea de emergencia - explicó el Dr. Smith a Mary, asustando a todos y haciendo que los demás se preguntaran de qué hablaba.

¿Para qué? ¿Hay otro bebé? - preguntaron todos los presentes.

Así parece, sí hay otro bebé, si no lo sacamos ¡se morirá! - informó y todos se acercaron lo prudente a donde Candy y el Dr. Smith se encontraban.

Mary busca el desinfectante y el frasco de anestesia - indicó el galeno.

No hay el suficiente desinfectante, aquí está la anestesia - Mary lo puso en el suelo.

Traigan alcohol, pero rápido, hermana tome un trapo, imprégnelo de anestesia y aplíqueselo a Candy - el médico le indicó.

Sí doctor - la hermana María asintió e hizo lo que se le indicaba.

John, ve por alcohol - le pidió amablemente la señora Elroy.

Tengo whiskey, ¿con eso les bastará? - cuestionó Sir Campbell.

Sí, vamos, apresúrense. Los que sean sensibles a la sangre, no vean, suficiente tengo con la señora como para preocuparme de otros desmayados - pidió el galeno.

Annie... - la señora Elroy la llamó.

Estoy bien, estaré bien - pero ella se resistió y prometió que eso no le pasaría.

Vamos, vamos, ¡apresúrense! - los apuró, él bebé podría morir si se demoraban más.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron cuando el médico se había detenido con el bisturí en mano, esperando el momento indicado, cerró los ojos y dijo una plegaria ininteligible para los demás.

El Dr. Smith tomó un bisturí y comenzó a dibujar donde iba a cortar, Mary y la Herman María verificaron que Candy estaba dormida y le tomaron los signos vitales cada diez minutos durante la intervención. El Dr. Smith comenzó a operar, cuando abrió el vientre se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, Candice de alguna manera tenía restos de dos placentas y la tercera aún estaba cerrada, no podía creerlo era algo fuera de lo común y de igual forma se dio prisa. Cortó la tercera, la abrió y sacó al bebé, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el lloriqueo de una niña que salió del lado posterior de la matriz.

¡Increíble! ¡Dos úteros! ¡Esto... no tiene precedente Sra. Elroy! - exclamó el galeno, sorprendido.

¡Dos úteros! - increparon todos, sin poder entender ni una pizca de lo que escucharon.

Sí dos úteros, por eso éste bebé es niña y aquellos dos son gemelos y varones - comentó emocionado. Tiene que dejarme publicarlo, Sra. Elroy - emocionado lo comentó poniéndolo como un gran descubrimiento.

Lo hará, pero primero atienda a los niños - sugirió la matrona, la verdad es que el Dr. Smith se había pasado semanas en vela cuidando a Candy y se lo merecía.

No lo haré, Annie y Mary que lo hagan, debo cerrar ésta herida y posteriormente limpiar a la parturienta, Sir Campbell ¿me ayuda? Puede cargarla cuando se lo indique - solicitó el médico a Sir Campbell que por ser un hombre robusto sería como si cargase un costal para él.

Por supuesto, usted me dirá ¿cuándo lo necesita? - Sir Campbell aceptó todo ello.

Sí claro, gracias. Primero déjeme limpiarla y después le llamaré para que la cambiemos. Por lo mientras, pongan en cada olla a los niños con un poco de heno y llévenlos a la mansión, ellos no pueden estar aquí - solicitó el médico enseñándoles cómo lo debían de hacer.

Sí, Archie, Hermana ayúdeme - la señora Elroy emprendió la encomienda.

Claro, vamos - asintieron y ayudaron.

Candy aún estaba sedada, el médico sacó un poco de agua hervida y tibia y comenzó a limpiarla, los lienzos salían manchados de su sangre, no sabía ni tenía conocimiento si la pérdida de sangre de los tres partos era satisfactoria o había sido demasiado para ella. Si así fuese, tendría que transfundirla, pero primero debería de hacer un test para saber qué hacer, ya que suponía que ninguno de los Andley sabían su tipo de sangre. George, Mary y Archie sacaron varios lienzos y ollas y llevaron a los niños disfrazados, con apenas una entrada de aire, apenas salieron del establo, Annie y la señora Elroy se despidieron de los tres pequeños para después observar que el médico y Sir Campbell se encontraban en la faena de mudar a Candy de las ropas ensangrentadas y al mismo tiempo de realizar la composición de una cama de heno para que descansara.

Después de una media hora, ellos terminaron con el arreglo de Candy mientras que los bebés eran sorprendentemente atendidos por las señoras de los sires.

Vengan por aquí... - Mary iba a subir por las escaleras de servicio hacia la habitación preparada al lado de la del señor William cuando fue detenida por Stear y Patty.

¿Qué sucede, Mary? - cuestionaron los castaños asustándola de muerte, tanto que casi tira lo que llevaba en las manos.

Necesitamos ayuda con los hijos de la señora Candice... - solicitó George alegre.

¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos son? - preguntó Stear pensando que habían sido gemelos.

¡Tres...! - exclamó Patty tragando en seco y sin hacer otro tipo de comentario.

¿Tres? ¿Tres hijos? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? - preguntó Stear sin podérselo creer.

Luego te contamos Stear, necesitamos limpiarlos y cobijarlos, tienen frío y son prematuros - informó Mary corriendo escaleras arriba cuando alguien más entró a la cocina y escuchó el barullo.

¿Qué sucede, joven Stear? - cuestionó Sir Clawdel.

Este... - nadie decía nada y todos se observaban entre sí hasta que Stear dudó un poco en decir algo.

Ya nacieron los hijos de la señora, hay que ayudarlos a sobrevivir porque son prematuros - informó George.

Tomen el heno - Archie pasó una simulada bolsa de heno hecha con lienzos.

Sir Clawdel asintió y pidió que nadie se demorara más dejando ir a Archie, Mary y George a su destino mientras él regresaba los pasos para dirigirse a las damas pertenecientes al Tribunal de Lyon.

¡Atención, atención! Necesitamos que las señoras de los sires suban al primer piso, segunda puerta cerca de la escalera - informó Sir Clawdel debido a que varias de ellas ya tenían criaturas y sabrían como calentarlas.

Enseguida Sir Clawdel... - las damas no hicieron más preguntas y acataron la orden, dado que ya estaban informadas desde que todo éste problema había comenzado y por lo mismo, los demás no debían enterarse.

Cuando las damas pertenecientes al Tribunal apenas habían abierto la puerta de la habitación que fue indicada por Sir Campbell se dieron cuenta de aquel feliz acontecimiento, tres hermosos y antiguos moisés en color verde, azul y amarillo pálidos se encontraban sobre unas mesitas mientras Mary y George ya se habían arremangado las mangas de sus camisas para comenzar con la faena de bañar a los pequeños. Archie las observó de pronto y les dio acceso cuando hubo colocado el heno traído del establo en cada uno de los moisés, comenzando también el encendido de las velas que Mary dejó sobre la cama.

Pasen señoras, creo que su vasta experiencia nos ayudará con estos bebés - Archie las invitó a entrar. Creo que deberían cerrar la puerta, señora no queremos que los bebés se resfríen ni se enfríen - advirtió el castaño sonriendo por la broma y haciendo que la ultima en entrar cerrara rápidamente.

Bien, ahora ¿en qué ayudamos? - preguntaron varias, despojándose de las capas, los sombreros y los manguitos negros para remangarse las mangas y poner en práctica aquello que ya sabían hacer.

Mi nombre es Mary, soy la cocinera de los Andley en ésta mansión; debemos colocar éstas velas alrededor de cada moisés y tratar de calentar a las criaturas, por cierto ¿alguien ha sido madre recientemente? - cuestionó Mary sin importar que Archie y George se encontraban allí.

Lady Barclay ha sido madre recién hace dos meses - mencionó Lady Abercrombie.

¿Le importaría ser nodriza temporal, Lady Barclay? - cuestionó Mary de nueva cuenta.

Lo que se necesite... - todas se sorprendieron por tal ofrecimiento, felicitando a Lady Barclay con la mirada y una sonrisa lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

¿De quien son estos niños, señora? - preguntó una muy curiosa Lady Cathcart.

De Lady Candice y Sir William Andley - informó Mary.

¿Tres? ¿Al mismo tiempo? - cuestionaron varias damas que no salían del asombro.

Sí, sólo que son prematuros, colóquenlos en las camas de heno de los moisés y después alrededor todas las velas que se encuentran ahí, ¿han entendido? - cuestionó Mary, debían darse prisa. Primero los bañaremos con agua caliente, ¿alguien quiere ayudarnos? - preguntó nuevamente emocionando a más de una para luego acercarse a los pequeños y admirar ese milagro.

George se sentía incómodos allí por lo que era mejor dejar solas a las señoras para hacerse cargo de los bebés mientras ellos regresaban al establo con Candy y los demás.

Vamos Archie, debemos regresar - lo apuró dejando a unas muy preocupadas y alegres señoras encargándose de los pequeños de Candy.

Perdonen, ¿cómo se encuentra Lady Andley? - cuestionó Lady Abercrombie.

Delicada, le tuvieron que realizar una operación para sacar al último bebé - informó George viendo la notoria preocupación de los damas.

Ya veo y ¿Sir Campbell? - cuestionó Lady Charteris.

En el establo, ahora podemos ver otro de los asuntos que tenemos y debemos hacerlo ésta misma noche - respondió sin más y al salir se dio cuenta de que Stear lo esperaba en el pasillo.

George, sé dónde está el espía y supongo que Sir Clawdel no quiere dejar pasar ni un día más con su atenta vigilancia - supuso Stear cuando sintió que una robusta sombra se encontraba detrás de él.

Por supuesto que hemos armado un plan, pero hay dos problemas, el primero es que sus familiares y amigos siguen allá abajo; el segundo es que Sir Campbell está en el establo - confirmó Sir Clawdel esperando que ellos observaran las posibilidades. Debemos hacerlo nosotros, el plan es el siguiente, el espía se encuentra a unos seiscientos metros de aquí, los familiares y amigos deben de comenzar a irse para que no nos vean como una amenaza y así no puedan huir, después cada uno de nosotros nos ubicaremos en los cuatro puntos cardinales y lo atraparemos, ¿de acuerdo? - quiso saber Sir Clawdel.

De acuerdo, supongo que todos están reunidos en grupos, George y yo en ¿cuál de todos iremos? - cuestionó Stear, quién ya se estaba apuntando para ir con ellos y comenzando a bajar los peldaños de la escalera recta de la mansión en Escocia.

En ninguno, deben de quedarse aquí porque tienen que guardar las apariencias, no se preocupen por el espía nosotros lo atraparemos - les aseguraron comenzando a informar y a despedir a los invitados y amigos que se reunieron para los falsos funerales de Lady Candice y Albert. Pero hay algo que sí pueden hacer, despedir a los invitados y agradecerles informó él antes de entrar a las sala de té y al salón de baile, los cuales fueron acondicionados para recibirlos.

Bien, de algo a nada, George ve a ver a Albert, Patty está con él - refiere Stear, sabiendo que le alegraría saber que Albert ya había despertado desde hacía unas horas.

Enseguida... - aceptó el castaño hombre entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Albert, para después cerrar la puerta. Señorita Patty, que hace usted aqui?

George, ¿cómo está Candy? - le preguntó en un susurró mientras dejaba un plato lleno de caldo en el buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Albert.

Delicada, pero ha tenido tres niños, bueno en realidad dos varones y una niña - informó George susurrando al igual que ella aunque no supiera por qué lo hacía.

Señorita Patty, ¿por qué susurramos? - cuestionó George.

Ven George... - Patty intentó decírselo, pero era mejor si lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Debo ir a ver a los invitados, sólo pasé unos momentos para ver ¿sí se le ofrecía algo? Lamento que por el momento no pueda ver a los bebés - le dijo George y después refirió comenzando a irse cuando de pronto oyó una voz conocida para él.

¿Quién dio a luz, George? - le preguntaron al extrañado hombre.

¡William has despertado!

Continuará...


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo XLVII**

¡William has despertado! - exclamó George, sin poder creerlo se limitó a correr hasta la cama donde él se encontraba, tomando con sus brazos el torso de su amigo y abrazándolo como si aquel hombre lo hubiese encontrado en el sinfín del mundo; apenas lo hubo tocado cuando aquel pétreo rostro soltó un sonoro y doloroso sollozo porque al final de todos sus esfuerzos por saberlo vivo había sentido que él lo estaba logrando, retornó a casa muy enfermo y malherido pero ahí estaba, vivo y en casa como debía de haber sido desde el momento en que piso el puerto de Dover.

Mientras Terrence, Mickael, el jeque Hasbún, Richard, Sir y Lady Borthwick les ocurría un evento sin precedentes. El tribunal se encontraba caminando por tres leguas, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el espía del duque Lemarque.

Sucesos intermitentes

Entonces ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer? - cuestionó Sir Broid.

Estamos muy cerca, el hombre de Lemarque ¡está allá! - señaló Sir Clawdel emocionado, temiendo que la espera les resultara contraproducente.

¿Seguros que es de Lemarque? - cuestionó ansioso Sir Forbes.

Esa es la única información que tenemos, pero sí, es de él - aseguró Sir Cumming.

¡Puede ser de alguien más! Una pregunta, ¿dónde está Sir Campbell? - preguntó Sir Napier buscándolo entre todos.

Se encuentra con Lady Andley y eso no debe de preocuparnos ahora... - resolvió comentar Sir Clawdel.

¡Todos debemos saber en qué estamos metidos! ¿No le parece? - preguntó Sir Gayre.

¡Nada necesitamos saber! Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, debemos de atrapar a ese hombre - insistió Sir Clawdel.

Y luego ¿qué? A buscar a Lemarque por medio Glasgow - soltó en broma Sir Broid.

¡Dimos nuestra palabra...! - enfatizó Sir Grant.

Nadie sabe hasta dónde estamos metidos en esto y el Rey Jorge no hace nada por ayudarnos, ¡estamos solos aquí! - bufó Sir Haig, molesto.

No lo estamos... - respondió alguien que se acercaba a galope por el lado sur del grupo.

¿Carnegie? - susurró Sir Clawdel sin poder creérselo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Abdul llegaba al Palacio Holyroodhouse, habían pasado dos días, llegar hasta allá resultó ser muy cansado, caminar sin parar también fue difícil y más con una vestimenta que no le pertenecía resultando ser muy caluroso. Al llegar, tocó la gran aldaba que adornaba la gran puerta de madera maciza.

¡Buenas noches! Puedo hablar con alguien en privado acerca... podría darme agua, llevo dos días caminando hasta aquí sin tomar agua y probar alimento- solicitó el sirviente de confianza de Aaminah.

Hijo, pásame agua de la jarrita que se encuentra ahí - señaló una mesa con frutas y jarras de agua fresca, el chico que se encontraba allí se lo llevó a Abdul.

Gracias, buen hombre - Abdul agradeció la gentileza del chico, tomando el vaso de madera que se le acercó en ese momento para después morder la jugosa manzana que le dio el guardia.

Podría decirme ¿a qué viene? - cuestionó el oficial encargado.

Quiero...podría ver al Rey Jorge, señor - cuestionó Abdul tomando lentamente el agua ofrecida.

¿Está bromeando? - cuestionó el chico que con la mirada fue callado de forma inmediata por el oficial a cargo.

No señor, soy un sirviente de la Reina Consorte Aaminah Aasiyah Hiyaz, esposa del Rey Hasbún... - respondió él sabiendo que eso le daría el pase automático a ver a su Alteza Serenísima.

Hubiéramos comenzado por esa información señor... - el oficial se detuvo de inmediato en camino a la puerta.

Abdul Ali Hiyaz - respondió.

Su alteza, perdone usted por la confusión, pero no sabíamos que la esposa del jeque Hasbún nos visitara con sus altezas reales - respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Palacio haciendo que los guardias los acompañaran.

Ese es el punto de ésta visita, nadie iba a dejar sola a nuestra hermana, cada miembro masculino de nuestra familia la acompañará siempre a cualquier visita - respondió Abdul con importancia.

Espere aqui, vamos a llevar a su alteza con el Rey Jorge, pase, siéntese y permítame voy a anunciarlo. ¿Algo que guste tomar...? - cuestionó el oficial apostando a la guardia en la puerta.

No por el momento, el asunto que debo de tratar es muy importante y urgente - respondió Abdul.

Bien, me permite, voy a anunciarle y regreso, permiso - el guardia se disculpó y salió de allí, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí.

Mientras ésto sucedía en una caravana al sur de Glasgow...

¿Cómo está? ¿Dejó de sangrar? - cuestionó un sirviente.

Sí, nuestro señor no se encuentra entre nosotros, pero nos lo dejó encargado, sólo tenemos que limpiarle las heridas y mantenerlo lo más cómodo que se pueda - explicó otro sirviente.

¿Han recibido respuesta del Palacio? - cuestionó un poco preocupado por la bala que hirió el hombro derecho.

No señor, no hemos recibido nada, de cualquier manera todo está muy reciente, por lo pronto, debemos de comenzar con el plan de limpieza - sugirió un hombre al otro.

No cree que debemos esperar... - sugirió uno de ellos.

No, la señora hizo bien en confiarnos a los demás, pero ella...ella, nadie se esperaba lo que ella haría, fue valiente ¿no se lo parece? Nadie se esperaba que ella salvara a todos y no salvarse a ella - refiere uno de ellos.

Fue valiente... - respiró rápidamente.

Y muy estúpida, pero sí, no era como la niña que aparentaba ser - resolvió otro sirviente.

No, fue una chica muy decidida, ¿de dónde conoció el proceder del Duque Lemarque? - cuestionó más para sí que compartirlo con los demás.

No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe, nadie sabía, sólo ella y nadie sabe cómo es que ella lo supo, sólo nos queda esperar y enterarnos cuando la encontremos, sólo eso - susurró incoherencias.

Bien, vea, ha despertado - comenta uno de los sirvientes al ver que el Duque Grandchester mueve las manos y escucha como se queja.

¿Terrence... Terrence...? - susurra el Duque Grandchester.

¡Espere Duque Grandchester, no puede levantarse! - los tres hombres colocan las manos en el pecho de él para impedirle que se levante.

Terrence, ¿dónde está mi hijo? - cuestiona el Duque desorientado.

No lo sabemos, el plan salió como se esperaba, todos están en zonas seguras... Cand...Lady y Sir Andley también están seguros, heridos obviamente, pero seguros en el mejor lugar de Edimburgo - emocionado lo comentó.

¿Llegaron a su mansión? - preguntó Richard en un jadeo.

Sí, ambos están en la mansión - afirmaron todos los presentes.

Terrence, ¿dónde está? - preguntaron.

Cerca de Glasgow, infortunadamente creemos que usted conoce a la persona con la cual está su hijo - refiere alguien.

¿Quién es? - pregunta Richard preocupado, debido a que tenía muchos enemigos.

Lord August Thompson... - responde esperando la reacción del duque.

¿Qué dices? ¿Thompson? ¿Cómo? - quiso saberlo de inmediato.

No lo sabemos, lo último que supimos fue que él se encuentra a salvo con Lord Thompson - respondió el sirviente.

Vaya, eso sí que no salió como lo planeamos, ¿verdad? - Richard quiso hacer una broma.

No, eso no - admitieron los tres hombres.

Y ¿el jeque Hasbún? - Richard preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Está ocupado con Amir, fueron a rescatar al Dr. Mickael, Duque Grandchester... - respondió uno de ellos.

Pero ¿Amir? ¿Amir no bajó con Aaminah antes de llegar al puerto de Dover? - cuestionó Richard.

No es el único Amir en los sirvientes del jeque, Amir es un nombre muy común entre nosotros, Amir, el hombre que acompaña siempre al jeque es...su hermano, el Amir de su esposa es el de ella, al igual que Abdul... - refiere el sirviente dejando impactado a Richard.

Estuvimos... ¡debe ser una broma! ¿Por qué no se nos informó? - cuestiono Richard medio molesto, acomodándose de otra forma.

Porque no era necesario, ustedes nunca nos preguntaron - respondió como si nada.

Cierto, disculpen, ¿qué me pasó? - cuestionó sabiendo que no sacaría nada en esa oportunidad.

Sólo recibió un disparo en un hombro, ¿lo ve? - respondió el sirviente haciéndole ver que tenía un rozón en el hombro.

¡Aún duele! - exclamó Richard.

Sí, lo imagino. Bien, necesito que se cure rápidamente y se levante - refirió atentamente.

¿Dónde están Lady y Sir Borthwick? - Richard debía saber de todos, pero los tres hombres se miraban entre sí. ¿No lo saben? ¿Nadie lo sabe? - preguntó muy preocupado.

No, nadie, aún seguimos buscándolos... - afirmaron.

¿Nadie más falta? - siguió preguntando.

No, sólo tenemos que esperar que todos los demás estén bien... - refirió el primer sirviente.

¿Qué saben de Lady Candice? ¿Está bien? - cuestionó Richard.

Sí, muy bien. Más que bien, los Andley's son ingeniosos, se han inventado la muerte de Lady y Sir Andley... - responde el sirviente obviando que esto así es.

¿Están muertos? Pero me acaba de decir que estaban bien... - refuta Richard enfurecido por esa noticia inesperada, intentando levantarse.

No, espere, están vivos, muy vivos... - respondió otro sirviente.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? - cuestionó Richard con mirada asesina.

Desde que llegamos a donde todos nos separamos, hemos tenido espías - comenzó a contar uno de ellos.

¿Espías? - preguntó el Duque Grandchester.

Sí, dos; uno de Lemarque y otro de Buchanan, dos que espero que dejemos de tener ésta noche... - respondió el sirviente que también era espía del jeque.

Además tenemos que esperar buenas noticias de la Villa Andley en Edimburgo - sugirió otro sirviente.

¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Richard.

Que tenemos tres alegres noticias que darle... - soltó uno sonriendo.

¿Cuáles noticias? - preguntaron ahora los dos sirvientes y Richard al mismo tiempo.

Lady Andley tuvo tres niños, dos niños y una niña de hecho... - informó a todos.

Tres niños, ¿en serio? ¿Es posible eso? - cuestionaron los sirvientes.

Sería un poco raro eso de...bueno mejor no me lo cuentes... - refirió Richard. En fin, ¿a dónde vamos? - cuestionó luego de sonreír.

Rumbo al Palacio de Holyroodhouse cerca de Ingliston - respondió el sirviente antes de que el hombre que tenia ante sus ojos lo acorralara con más preguntas.

Bien... esperen, esperen, ¡eso está muy lejos! - exclamó Richard pensando que eso estaba en el sur y ellos estaban por el norte, muy lejos aún de cualquier lado.

¡Pero es más seguro! - enfatizó uno de los sirvientes haciéndolo entrar al salón.

Sí, eso sí. Ustedes dijeron que hay un espía del jeque en Edimburgo, ¿quién es? - preguntó Richard cuestionando a los tres.

Bueno del jeque no es, pero sí, él se ofreció a asistirnos Por cierto, mi nombre es Baraka, el de él Boulus y él que le curó Butrus - aseguró.

¿Se ofreció? ¿Quién es él? Lady Andley ¿estará segura? - preguntó preocupado.

Más de lo que se imagina... Sir Carnegie... - soltó Butrus.

Espere, ¿no estaba en Londres? - cuestionó Richard extrañado.

Lo único que sabemos es que es un Sir, eso es lo que quiso el jeque contarnos - respondió Boulus.

¿Un Sir? ¿Carnegie? ¿Cuál? - se preguntó más a sí mismo que a otra persona.

No lo sabemos - respondieron los tres. Lo dejaremos dormir un poco, vendremos por la mañana - Boulus se despidió y los otros dos también se retiraron.

Mientras esto sucedía cerca de la mansión de Edimburgo...

¿Están todos en sus puestos? - cuestiona Abahinn contando a todos los presentes.

Sí, Sir Gayre va atacar - responde Sir Clawdel, observándole.

No lo creo, iré hasta allá... - exclamó Abahinn sabiendo que él podría acercarse silencioso.

No lo sé, ¿podrá ir sin hacer ruido? - cuestiona Sir Clawdel.

Ya lo verá que sí, conozco éste paraje más que ustedes - aseguró Abahinn escurriéndose entre ellos.

Bien - no le quedó de otra que hacer caso a su suposición.

El espía del Duque Lemarque dormía plácidamente entre heno al interior de la casucha que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión, Abahinn se acercó sacando una pieza de carne de su cuerera y la lanzó al patio haciendo que el perro dormido del otro lado saliera en su búsqueda y llevárselo a donde antes se encontraba dormitando. Hecho que Abahinn aprovechó para entrar hasta donde se encontraba Gregory, seguido de Sir Gayre y Sir Broid.

¡Gregory! Parece que está dormido, entren... - susurró Abahinn con cautela de que Gregory no despertará aún.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Gregory somnoliento.

¡Silencio! - ordenó Sir Broid sacando un arma y dirigiéndola a su quijada.

Robert, ¿qué haces tan tarde? - preguntó Gregory sin entenderlo completamente.

Mi nombre es Lord Straigth - responde "Robert" sacando de equilibrio a Gregory.

¡No se atreva a gritar, nadie lo escuchará! - advirtió Sir Gayre.

¡Roscoe! - intentó llamar al perro.

Su perro está profundamente dormido... - aseguró de nueva cuenta Sir Gayre.

¿Qué quieren? - cuestionó Gregory.

Nada, sólo información - resopló Sir Broid.

¿De qué? ¡Yo no sé nada! - admitió Gregory.

¡Oh sí que sabes algo, Gregory! El duque Lemarque... ¿le has dicho algo de Lady Andley? ¿De que los Andley fallecieron, quizás? - cuestionó Abahinn.

Sí lo sabe, ha recibido esa noticia apenas ayer - respondió dudoso.

Y ¿qué hará? - cuestionó Sir Broid.

No lo sé, sólo piensa ir a algún lado, supongo - refirió Gregory pensando que con eso lo dejarían en paz.

En nombre del Rey Jorge V le notifico que está siendo arrestado por el Tribunal de Lyon y será enjuiciado al tercer día de su reclusión en el Palacio de Holyroodhouse - notificó Sir Gayre.

¡No lo pueden hacer! ¡Robert, ayúdame! - pidió Gregory a Abahinn.

Mi nombre no es Robert Straigth, Gregory - aclaró Abahinn.

Como sea que te llames, ¡ayúdame! - volvió a pedirlo.

Lo siento Gregory, no puedo hacerlo - Abahinn respondió con calma.

¿Por qué? ¡Tú y yo somos iguales! - declaró Gregory sin entenderlo.

No, no somos iguales... - respondió con desprecio.

¿A quién proteges? - preguntó Gregory entendiendo que algo ocultaba, algo más importante, quizás a una mujer.

A mi señora, solamente a ella - respondió Abahinn.

¿Tu esposa? - se le ocurrió preguntar mientras era esposado.

No, a la señora que sirvo es a Lady Andley y sólo a ella - respondió Abahinn.

¡Está muerta! - aclaró Gregory sonriendo, sin entenderlo.

¡Lo sé! El Duque Lemarque la mató y me lo cobraré, es venganza. Sir Gayre, Sir Broid es todo suyo - después de haberlo esposado lo aventó a sus compatriotas, saliendo de la casucha y caminando a su caballo. Sir Broid lo alcanzó cuando le encargó Sir Gayre a Gregory.

Bien, Gregory Saint Jones queda usted arrestado. Vamos... - Sir Gayre lo obligó a caminar.

Pareció ser muy sencillo... - inquirió Sir Broid.

Lo parece porque sólo encontramos a Gregory, todavía falta uno... - aclaró Abahinn.

¿En serio? ¿Quién? - cuestionó Sir Broid.

No sé si lo conozcan, se hace llamar Dr. Pereyra... - soltó Abahinn mirándolo.

¿El Dr. Pereyra? ¿El médico español? - cuestionó Sir Broid sorprendido.

Sí, el mismo - aceptó Abahinn sabiendo que ese nombre era muy conocido.

¡Cómo que se hace llamar! ¿De quién es espía? - preguntó sin razón.

El Dr. Pereyra es en realidad Alphonse Buchanan - soltó en un momento muy corto.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Sir Buchanan? - quizás no había entendido bien, cómo dos personas tan diferentes eran la misma.

En efecto, conocí a Gregory cuando mis hombres seguían a Buchanan, realmente él ha sido un fantasma en ésta operación, muchas de las cosas que Sir Andley y Sir Campbell tramaban, Sir Buchanan con todos sus privilegios las destruía hasta... - fue interrumpido por Sir Broid.

Hasta... - insistió Sir Gayre que había atado a Gregory a la montura de su caballo árabe.

Hasta que Lady Andley intervino... - aseguró Abahinn sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

¿Estás hablando en serio? - cuestionaron ambos hombres.

¿Lady Andley? ¿Qué hizo? - preguntó Sir Broid.

Le propuso al jeque Hasbún un plan de diseminación - les informó el jeque Hasbún.

¿Diseminación? ¿Qué trataron de hacer? - Sir Gayre exigió saber lo que ocurría.

Le pondrían un señuelo a Sir Buchanan y a Lemarque... Lady Candice y Sir Andley se vestirían con la ropa de Hasbún y Aaminah y se harían pasar como ellos mientras los demás serían parte de la comitiva - comenzó a explicar Abahinn.

Espere, espere, ¡nos quiere decir que su deceso y todo lo que ha pasado forma parte del plan! - soltó enojado Sir Broid.

Sí, todo, menos lo de Terrence que está con Lord Thompson y lo de los Borthwick que se encontraron con Aaminah - respondió Abahinn, eso sí que era un golpe de suerte.

Todos están en donde deben de estar - inquirió Sir Broid, entendiendo que esto tenía más secretos de los que quería admitir.

¿Incluido el Dr. Mickael? - Sir Gayre quiso saber.

Él decidió ser arrestado por Lemarque como distracción - afirmó Abahinn ajustando su silla al dorso del caballo.

No entiendo muchas cosas - refirió Sir Broid.

Debemos reunirnos con los demás y ahí les contaré todo lo que sé hasta el momento - afirmó Abahinn subiéndose al caballo.

Bien, vamos - mencionó Sir Broid.

Camine señor Gregory - informó Sir Gayre cuando montó su caballo y comenzó a trotar.

Una hora después, algunos Sires que se encontraban en la casa, decidieron acampar en los alrededores de la mansión Andley en Edimburgo, Sir Campbell se encontraba aún con Lady Andley, aislado de cualquier preocupación; una que por cierto, tenía frente a él. Las esposas, se turnaban para atender a los tres hijos de Candy y Albert y éste último había despertado, pero por las heridas sufridas Marie le aplicó láudano por órdenes del Dr. Smith, dormir otro poco fue lo mejor mientras veían cómo pasarla a la mansión.

En la tienda central del campamento, se suscitaba una reunión apenas hubieron llegado Sir Gayre y Broid, junto con Abahinn a la par que los guardias ponían al prisionero bajo custodia.

¿Para qué se nos citó a todos aquí? - Sir Cattan quiso saber.

Tenemos algo que comunicarles, Sir Carnegie - Sir Clawdel observó a Abahinn y éste a su vez entró a la gran tienda.

¿Alfred? - preguntaron todos.

No Sir Cattan, mi nombre es Sir Abahinn Carnegie, mi padre ha legado su clan desde hace algunos años. Yo soy el espía del Jeque Hasbún desde que llegaron los Andley a Edimburgo - informó Abahinn.

¿Espía? ¿Hasbún te tenía a ti como espía? Pero ¡estabas en Londres! - emitieron los Sires Cochrane y Burnnet.

Lo estaba y allí sigue habiendo un Carnegie, mi padre. Esperen, tengo algo que contarles. Amín, hermano de la Reina Aaminah fue contactado por Lady Andley para adelantarnos un poco en la llegada a Edimburgo. George Johnson le comunicó a Sir Borthwick que tenían un espía en el pueblo que no era más que el Señor Gregory Saint James, quien fue encarcelado por nosotros ésta misma noche. Lady Candice le contó a Amín, que no podían llegar a Edimburgo a salvo porque corrían el peligro de que fueran raptados en el camino, ella sugirió que se disfrazaran con las túnicas de Hasbún y Aaminah para pasar desapercibidos, Hasbún envió a su esposa al otro puerto, el de Dover con el objetivo de que Lady Candice pasara como su esposa y él se vistió como sirviente mientras que Albert como el jeque. Por precaución Amín, hermano de la reina siempre va con ella mientras que Amín hermano del Rey pasaría como siempre lo hace, como su segundo al mando - comenzó a relatar lo que sucedía con el escape de los Andley en Glasgow.

Nadie nos dijo que ellos dos serían sus sirvientes y los hemos tratado como eso - comentó espantado Sir Charteris.

El Rey Jorge pensó que era lo mejor, así nadie protestaría ante su apego como suelen ser las cosas con los protocolos reales - respondió Abahinn.

Bien, sólo hay algo que no me queda muy claro... ¿cómo sabía Lady Candice que ésto sucedería? - cuestionó un burlón Sir Haig.

Recuerdan que todos los que la acompañaban en el barco rumbo a Edimburgo pensaban que ella era una niña malcriada... - infirió Sir Cameron.

Sí claro, ¿sólo se la pasaba haciendo travesuras...? - cuestionó Abainn.

Bien, pues esa fue una careta, Lady Andley un día fue a jugar por ahí cuando fue llamada por el Dr. Pereyra - dijo Abahinn.

¿El Dr. Pereyra, el del tren? - cuestionaron varios Sires.

Sí, el mismo. El Dr. Pereyra le contó todo lo que Lemarque estaba planeando contra ella y contra los Andley y su fortuna, así como el plan de Sir Buchanan, Alphonse al parecer se enamoro de su sobrina... - refirió con descuido.

¡Inconcebible! ¡Que un Buchanan se atreva a pensar eso de ella, es de su clan! - rebatió Sir Broun.

Lo sé, pero así es, usted sabe que los Sires tienen amantes y él vaya, no le importaría hacerla su amante para conseguirla - explicó con elocuencia Sir Buchan, íntimo amigo de Sir Buchanan

Eso es aberrante, para su linaje, por Dios es su sobrina y esperamos en realidad Sir Buchan que su lealtad sea para el Tribunal y no para Sir Buchanan, ¿me ha entendido? - Sir Campbell pidió confirmación sobre la advertencia. ¡No lo he oído! ¿Me ha entendido Sir Buchan? - insistió.

Sí señor, mi lealtad está con los intereses del Tribunal, Sir Campbell - respondió el hombre profusamente apenado.

Eso espero Sir Buchan, porque ya sabe cuál es el proceder del Rey Jorge para los traidores a la Corona - aclaró Sir Campbell.

Bien, por lo visto no me creen, éste telegrama lo enviaron a unos cuantos kilómetros del puerto de Southampton, pueden comenzar a leer - Abahinn entregó el papel que contenía esa información.

Querido Sir Abahinn

Espero se encuentre bien.

Sir Buchanan y Lemarque unidos.

Posibles cuervos en el camino a Edimburgo.

Encontraros en la Posada The Cave of Rumpelstinski, el martes en dos semanas

Candice W.

Es un telegrama de Lady Andley... - susurró Sir Campbell.

¿Cuervos? - cuestionó Sir Fergusson.

¡Espías! - resolvió Sir Fraser adivinándolo todo.

¡Buchanan, es un traidor! - exclamaron todos ahí, tomando en cuenta que los representantes de los 168 clanes se encontraban presentes.

Sí, lo es. Lo importante es que cuando recibí el telegrama sólo empaqué unas cosas y fui hasta la posada mencionada, que por cierto me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla, con razón se llama la cueva de Rumpelstinski - refirió Abahinn.

Y ¿qué sucedió allí? - insistió Sir Sempill.

Lady Andley se escabulló de todos sus acompañantes y me contó lo que había sido su viaje y la gran máscara que había construido en torno a su seguridad y a la pantomima que había seguido desde que se casó con Albert con lujo de detalles. Aseguraba que el Dr. Pereyra en un principio creía que ella había sido secuestrada de una familia importante... - comenzó a relatar Abahinn, sabía que eso iba a hacer.

¡Nada más que la verdad! - afirmó Sir Clawdel, pero hablando de los Borthwick.

Y que su antiguo mentor y padre el Dr. Bhaltair Crusove le encargó a la niña a su padre con el propósito de que la llevara con un tal Dr. Robson que vivía en Chicago y que él podría ayudarle con el padecimiento de la niña. Pero a su padre lo habían asesinado en un juego de cartas unos días antes cuando iba rumbo al hospital; su madre y él se quedaron esperándolo en una posada por meses, pero nunca llegó, cuando su madre fue a la policía le informaron que en el tren que se dirigía hacia Chicago mataron a un hombre de nombre Bhaltair Crusove y que también habían raptado a una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Su madre al enterarse de una posible infidelidad por parte de su esposo, no reclamó el cuerpo y tampoco dio fe de que seguramente se trataba de su marido. Se marchó a España y allá se enamoró de un hombre llamado Cansino Pereyra, el cual le dio el apellido a Roberto, su hijo que ahora era médico.

Quiere decir que muchos años después, Bhaltair Crusove encontró a la niña que le dio Sir Borthwick en el Hogar de Ponny - refirió Abahinn.

Sí, al parecer cuando fue mayor. Pereyra volvió a la policía e indagó sobre ella para buscarla por si fuese su hermana o media hermana en su caso - afirmó Abahinn.

Creo en realidad que Bhaltair ¿podía tener hijos rubios? - cuestionó Sir Broid.

Pues él si lo creía, recuerda que Sir Campbell nos comentó que alguien le mandaba a Sir Borthwick fotos del orfanatorio donde se crió Lady Candice y después nada - explicó Abahinn, sabiendo que alguien recordaría el comentario.

Sí, lo recuerdo... ¿fue Roberto Pereyra quien las enviaba? - cuestionó Sir Keith.

Sí, fue él - afirmó Abahinn de nueva cuenta.

¡Increíble! ¿Verdad? - rezumbaron muchas voces.

Pues eso fue lo que Roberto Pereyra le contó a Lady Candice, al menos de él; cuando se hizo médico cambió su forma de pensar, creyó que nunca la vería hasta que la encontró en el tren de Lisboa, no podía creérselo, encontró a su media hermana, pero Albert, Lady Borthwick y Sir Borthwick parecían ser muy sobreprotectores con ella y pensó justo lo contrario a lo que sucedió, pensó que ellos tres tenían acorralada a lady Candice y que no dejaban que hablara con otros pasajeros, por lo que posiblemente hayan sido los que la secuestraron, es por eso que siempre trataba de hablar con ella a solas, viendo que todo lo que contaba eran relatos que seguramente se habían preparado para ella y que nadie de los que hablaba existían. Poco a poco se fue enamorando como todos de su espíritu de aventura y de su incansable alegría aún estando en estado hasta que se convirtió en una obsesión por el remordimiento de saber que entre las cosas de su padre aparecieron telegramas de un tal Sir Borthwick que vivía en Hertfordshire y que él también perdió a una niña con las características de Candice. El señor Roberto Pereyra le dijo a Candice que se había enamorado de ella, pero que no podía ser porque él era su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, le comentó que Lemarque tramó todo lo de los espías, que las personas que atacaron a Terry fueron mandadas por él para inculpar a Lemarque y que Lemarque al enterarse del interés de Buchanan por ella decidió eliminarlo, pero Buchanan no fue encontrado en el carruaje rumbo a Escocia sino que al que en realidad mataron fue a Roberto Pereyra, ya que el cambió los papeles en el carruaje y sus hombres lo sacaron de ahí antes de llegar al punto de cambio - continuo Abahinn.

Quiere decir que Bhaltair le dio al padre del Dr. Pereyra a Candice - Sir Cochrane quiso aclarar el punto.

Entonces el chico lo ha malinterpretado todo, él no es su hermano, lo ha supuesto porque el médico de los Borthwick se ha confundido tremendamente, la dejó con el padre del chico pero no le dejó los papeles de identificación, entonces ¿quién la raptó? - muchos de los hombres presentes comenzaron a preguntar sin ton ni son.

Sir Campbell sabe usted ¿quien fue? - cuestionó Abahinn.

¡Quién más que alguna persona que odiaba a Sir Borthwick! ¡Cómo una Buchanan como lo era Lady Beagen se atrevió a casarse con alguien ajeno a su familia...! - aseveró George Johnson que entraba en esos momentos a la gran tienda.

George, ¿qué haces aqui? - preguntó Sir Clawdel. ¿Quién fue? ¿Tú lo sabes? - volvió a la afrenta.

Sir Alphonse Buchanan...

Continuará...

 _Notitas. Gracias a todas las chicas que esperaron este capítulo y que aún siguen aqui, Feliz navidad (atrasado) y muy buen inicio de Año 2017._


	51. Chapter 51

A qué venía, ah sí... les venía a decir que me voy a ausentar por los menos tres meses porque el lunes tengo arranque de planta 24*24 y debido a que es un proyecto Seis Sigma y toda mi atención debe estar en ello ya que en éste trabajín me recomendaron. Por lo tanto, me ausentaré de los grupos ya que éste tipo de proyectos suelen ser muy desgastantes y debo cuidarme al máximo. viviré prácticamente en planta y el descanso debe ser primordial por lo que creo que no tendré tiempo para dedicarme ni a Terry ni a PA. No se preocupen, si avanzaré, me llevo mi bitácora y actualizaré de vez en vez, pero ya no como antes cada quince... De antemano agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y comprensión, si es que desean tenerla. Bueno las dejo y que tengan bonito fin en éste 6 de enero, mis reyes me trajeron tres meses de arduo trabajo bien gratificado (muy bien gratificado), las veo en tres meses chicas... espero

P.S.


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo XLVIII

Sir Alphonse Buchanan... ¿quién más? - respondió George con calma y un poco de indignación.

Espere, ¿cuándo sucedió eso? - cuestionó Sir Clawdel saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Justo cuando pasó lo de Clint - refiere Abahinn.

¿Clint, quién es Clint? - cuestionó Sir Cathann.

La mascota de Lady Candice, el Dr. Pereyra se encontraba en el consultorio del Dr. Mickael cuando lo curaron, fue ahí donde él aprovechó para contarle lo sucedido con su padre y lo que planeaban tanto Lemarque como Buchanan - respondió Abahinn.

Entonces si tú eras el que protegía a Lady Candice, ¿por qué Gregory dice que eras el espía? - cuestionó Sir Gayre.

Espía así como quien dice espía, no lo fui nunca, eso le dije a Gregory y a Robert Buchanan para despistarlos... afortunadamente mi padre me reconoció cuando ya era mayor de edad, para nadie es un secreto que mi noble cuna no me protegió desde pequeño, mi padre ha sido un verdadero padre cuando lo he visto, pero muy lejano. Lady Candice fue más o menos mi primer encargo con el legado de mi padre, él prefirió encargarse de otros asuntos antes de socavar mi libertad dándome el título hace unos cinco años - explicó Abahinn.

Queremos saber algo, ¿por qué fue usted el encargado de todo esto? Acaso ¿está enamorado de Lady Andley? - preguntó Sir Buchan irónico.

Sí y no creo que sea un secreto entre los presentes... - respondió retirándose de la mirada de todos, observando por la entrada de la tienda la luna y las estrellas, aceptando que sería imposible salirse de ésta.

Pero ella... ¡ya está casada! - Sir Clawdel lo reprendió.

Lo sé, lo sé, créanme cuando les digo que sé lo que me dirán como en ese tiempo mi padre lo hizo y como Terrence Grandchester lo afirmó, me enamoré de Lady Candice sin quererlo, dejé que siguiera con su vida como tenía que ser aunque a mí se me quemasen las entrañas al descubrir quién era ella y más al saber que ella sólo recordaba siempre a una sola persona. Sí, la amo, pero sé que es madre y esposa y además que estúpidamente se arriesgó para salvarlos a todos y que cuando lo sepan la acusarán de no pensarlo y de poner en peligro a sus hijos, pero sé muy dentro de mí que sólo Albert se enfadará un poco y comprenderá que ella ya no es la chica que conoció y que pensaba que sólo deseaba aventura y la perdonará y la amará como lo que ella es... - Abahinn enfatizó su explicación con gran dolor cuando fue interrumpido.

Un ser libre... - respondió George.

Sí, así mismo - aceptó él reconociendo la voz del impasible George.

Y ¿tú? - todos murmuraron la pregunta.

Yo... yo estaré feliz de verla tan feliz como ella quiera ser, sin limitaciones y sin culpas, eso es lo más importante, permiso - Abahinn salió corriendo de ahí, debía admitir que lo dicho fue en serio.

Bien, continuemos, debemos interrogar a Gregory, veamos que más tiene que decirnos... - sugirió Sir Broid.

Sir Gayre - Sir Broid lo llamó atento.

Dígame, Sir Broid - Sir Gayre se detuvo antes de continuar caminando.

Éste muchacho es... ¡apasionado! - exclamó con atino.

Sí que lo es - aceptó Sir Gayre.

Vamos señores, a dormir - animó Sir Campbell que ni se iban ni se detenían por completo.

Sólo tengo una pregunta, si ella es segunda al trono, el hermano mayor de ella ¿qué es? - cuestionó Sir Gayre.

Ella es segunda al trono porque su hermano es el sucesor de su padre cuando cumpla 25, recuerda que el título es al hijo mayor hombre, no mujer, es por eso que la que sucede el trono del Rey Jorge V, es Candice - refiere Sir Campbell, seguido por Sir Clawdel.

Ahora sí, a dormir - anima de nueva cuenta Sir Campbell.

Buenas noches caballeros - deseó Sir Clawdel, observando cómo Abahinn se encontraba a un lado de la tienda, pensando, deslizando el dorso de la mano como si limpiara su dolor más que las lágrimas de la esperanza que se había ido cuando Lady Andley se casó con William. Buenas noches a todos - dijo de nueva cuenta y salió de allí sin mirar atrás como si con eso le diera privacidad.

Lady Candice... siempre te amaré aunque esté casado, con hijos y sea un feliz abuelo, quizás en algún tiempo de nuestra vida nos reencontremos y ambos luchemos por nuestro amor... te amo Candy y nadie jamás lo sabrá - soltó al aire de esa tierna noche.

Yo también añoro su amor y deseo también que en algún momento en nuestra vida nos volvamos a encontrar y decida estar conmigo - susurró una voz oculta en la oscuridad.

¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí? - cuestionó Abahinn observando detrás de él.

El Jeque Hasbún, Sir Abahinn Carnegie... - respondió la sombra oculta, saliendo de su escondite. Tenemos que salvar a Mickael Buchanan - soltó sin miramientos.

A sus órdenes Jeque Hasbún - olvidándose de sus sentimientos y de la confesión del jeque se puso a la orden de lo que requiriera.

Sólo dígame Amir, por favor o Hasbún... - refirió él acercándose un poco más.

Bien Hasbún, me parece más respetuoso - admitió Abahinn. ¡Dígame qué sucede! George - el chico lo llamó cuando lo vio salir de la casa de campaña, ignorando que aún estaba dentro de ésta.

¡Hasbún! ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué hace aquí? - cuestiona George sin captar que no tenía por qué estar ahí sino rumbo al Palacio en Escocia.

Necesito su ayuda, hace unos días traté de sacar a Mickael de donde se encuentra y no lo he logrado, necesito ayuda de ustedes para lograrlo, las condiciones de Mickael no son buenas... nada buenas - explica el jeque, sabiendo que eso era parte de la verdad.

¡Muy esperanzador, Hasbún! George, ve por Sir Campbell y de preferencia todos los que van para la mansión, por favor - solicita Abahinn apresurado y un tanto preocupado por esa información.

Sí, en un momento regreso - accede George y camina deprisa hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

¡Dígame la verdad! ¿Qué tan mal está Mickael? - cuestiona Abahinn sin rodeos.

Ha sido golpeado, tiene más cardenales de lo que quisiera saber y de no ser por su espíritu tenemos la idea de que no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo... - responde Hasbún un poco triste.

¿Tan mal está? - cuestionó Abahinn tomándose la nuca con las manos cruzadas y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía que pensar cómo hacerlo.

Sí, queremos salvarlo, la familia Buchanan no puede liarse en éstos problemas porque su madre no tiene conocimiento de que está ayudando a su sobrina y de hecho no sabe que es su sobrina ¿recuerdan? - refiere Sir Campbell llegando tan rápido como sus piernas le daban el permiso.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo dijo? - cuestionó Sir Abahinn.

Candi... Lady Andley, estuvimos platicando largo y tendido... - refirió Hasbún.

¡Dios Santo! ¡Todo esto tiene un fallo, debe tener un fallo! ¡Cómo algo tan sencillo tiene ahora esa gran historia! preguntaron más de uno, ya que los demás sires llegaban hasta ellos.

El fallo es Alphonse Buchanan - sugirió Sir Clawdel.

¡Buenas noches, Sir Clawdel! - exclamaron todos.

Buenas noches Jeque Amir, espero que esté usted bien y que haya salido a flote - respondió Sir Clawdel sonriendo ampliamente.

Aquí me tiene... como lo calculó Lady Andley - responde el jeque Hasbún.

Bien, eso veo. ¿Dígame si hay algo que pueda hacer? - cuestionó Sir Clawdel.

Sí, podemos... ¿solicito ayuda para salvar a un Buchanan? - cuestionó Sir Campbell.

Mickael, ¿dónde está? - preguntaron los demás.

Lemarque lo tiene, muy sedado y muy lastimado.. - responde Sir Abahinn adelantándose.

¿Qué tan lastimado? - preguntó temeroso Sir Clawdel.

Si no lo rescatamos ésta noche, no sobrevivirá - respondió Amir.

Y ¿para qué lo vamos a rescatar? ¡Él se ofreció! - exclamó Sir Buchan.

¡Por salvarla a ella! ¡Por qué más! - soltó George.

¿Qué tiene Lady Andley que todos sus hombres y los que la conocen caen rendidos a sus pies? - pregunta acusadoramente Air Buchan.

Mucho cuidado con lo que dice Sir Buchan - lo amenazó Sir Campbell molesto.

Es la verdad, William, él, George, Pereyra, Buchanan, Pierre, Lemarque, Terrence, alguien me falta? ¿Qué les ha dado Lady...será Lady? - molestó Sir Buchan inquiriendo que ella le era infiel a su esposo, Sir Andley.

¿Cómo se atreve? - lo amenazó el jeque Hasbún haciendo que Sir Buchan se retirara por la amenaza.

¡Esperen, esperen! - Sir Campbell los detuvo antes de que aquellos dos decidieran liarse a golpes.

¡Es la verdad! - comenta Sir Buchan burlón.

¡Tu verdad y la de ese hombre! - Responde George enfadado por esa aseveración.

¿Qué quiere decir? - cuestionó Sir Buchan, sabiendo que por algo lo decían.

Que tú eres el traidor Sir Buchan, sir Buchanan dice lo mismo que tú - Sir Clawdel espetó enojado por ver el cinismo de ese hombre.

¿Todos lo pensamos? ¡Oh vaya! ¡Me diran que no, que ustedes no lo piensan! - aclaró Sir Buchan al observar que los demás clanes no lo creen de esa manera.

¡Por supuesto que no, usted es un mentecato! - respondió Sir Clawdell que venía entrando a la tienda de campaña base.

¡Eso me lo va a tener que sostener Sir Anir Buchan! - declaró Sir Alfred Carnegie y el Rey Jorge V.

Su Alteza Real, buenas noches... - todos se hicieron a un lado cuando esas voces resonaron alrededor de ellos.

¡Es usted un ser miserable! - reprochó Sir Carnegie.

¿Cómo sabía que nos encontrábamos aquí, su Alteza Real? - cuestionó Sir Buchan nervioso.

Por Abahinn, por eso sé en donde se encuentran todos, quizás deberían dejar de perder el tiempo y pasar a Lady Candice a la mansión, ¿no lo creen? - refirió el Rey Jorge V enfadado notablemente contra Sir Buchan.

Sí su alteza, enseguida - Sir Abahinn se retiró de ahí y su padre lo acompañó porque si se quedaba podría tener más problemas que los comunes por el honor de una mujer.

¿A dónde vas Sir Buchan? ¡Siéntese ahí! - al ver que Sir Buchan comienza a retirarse, Sir Buchan se evade y al irse, es detenido por los guardias del Rey.

Pero tenemos que pasar a Lady Andley a la mansión, como usted dijo - aclaró Sir Buchan nervioso.

Hay aquí 168 Sires, ¿no cree que los demás pueden hacerlo? - respondió el Rey sonriendo.

Sí señor, lo supongo - Sir Buchan lo aceptó y camino hacia el asiento que la guardia le indicaba.

Siéntese entonces y guarde silencio... - ordenó Sir Clawdell.

Sí su alteza, sí - aceptó y sin quedarle de otra, se sentó mientras Sir Campbell se alejaba.

¿Qué sucede Sir Campbell? - el Rey, el jeque y Sir Clawdell lo siguieron.

Es Mickael Buchanan... - refirió Sir Campbell sirviéndose un trago.

¿Qué sucede con él? - cuestionó su alteza.

Su Alteza Real, le presento a su Alteza el jeque Amir Ata Hasbún, señor - Sir Campbell hizo las presentaciones.

No esperaba verle en éstas circunstancias, mucho gusto y ¿su señora esposa? - cuestionó el Rey Jorge.

Aaminah se encuentra seguramente cerca del Palacio, supongo - refirió Amir.

¿No lo sabe? - cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

No se ha comunicado conmigo y dudo mucho que pueda lograrlo - sonrió por un momento.

Bien, ¿que necesita Jeque Hasbún? - preguntó Sir Campbell cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Hombres y una estrategia para sacarlo, si Lemarque se llega a enterar de que los Andley viven aún, estaremos en peligro de nueva cuenta - informó Hasbún.

Bien, Sir Campbell aliste a sus hombres, partirán en éste momento con el Jeque Hasbún - ordenó el Rey Jorge.

Sí su alteza Real, enseguida - Sir Campbell tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia la salida, llevándose a algunos de sus hombres más diestros en estrategias de escape.

¿Algo más? - cuestionó su Alteza Real. Bien retirémonos a dormir, permiso - el Rey se despidió.

¿Dormirá en la mansión, su alteza real? - preguntó George.

Por supuesto señor Johnson... - respondió el Rey emocionado.

Tendremos listos sus aposentos - dijo George, confundido.

Gracias señor Johnson, hablaré antes con la señora Elroy, ¿estará despierta aún? - refirió el Rey Jorge, esperando que a esa hora todavía anduviese de pie.

La despertaré si no lo está, señor - respondió George antes de retirarse.

Jeque - el Rey lo llamó cuando observaba con odio a Sir Buchan.

Sí, ¿me da permiso de asesinarlo? - le preguntó a su alteza.

Es muy arriesgado, si tiene la oportunidad no la desperdicie y usted quédese quieto - ordenó de ultimo a Sir Buchan anotando un consejo para el jeque Hasbún.

Sí, su alteza real - respondió el hombre.

¡Bien, algo más! - emocionado exclamó el rey cuando se jactó de que eso no se quedaría así.

Rece porque Mickael se encuentre bien y con vida... - auguró y solicitó el jeque.

Lo haré, le deseo buena suerte jeque Hasbún. Qué haremos con usted Sir Buchan. Díganos ¿qué sabe Sir Buchanan? - advirtió él asegurando que nunca dejaría ni a un Lord ni a un Sir sin protección real.

No le he dicho nada, créame su alteza, prefiero conservar mi cabeza en su lugar - advirtió él.

Bien, pues espero que por su bien se mantenga callado en todo lo que sucede aquí, me ha entendido y como ya no confío en usted, me reservo el derecho de relevarlo de sus obligaciones y espero que no tenga las malas noticias de que coopera con Sir Buchanan y el tal Lemarque porque si no me veré en la necesidad de arrestarlo, ¿me ha entendido? - advirtió el Rey.

Sí su majestad, callado como una tumba - respondió Sir Buchan porque ante el rey no podía decir ni hacer otra cosa.

Si no obedece... su tumba será su próxima morada - aseguró el jeque cuando pasó detrás de él.

¿Qué sucede Sir Clawdell? - ¿Por qué me sonríe? - preguntó su alteza cuando salía de la tienda de campaña.

¿Quiere conocer a los bebés? - inquirió Sir Clawdel.

¿Cuáles bebés? - preguntó atento su alteza.

Los hijos de Lady Andley... - respondió motivado.

Espere, espere, ¿ya nacieron? ¿Cuántos son? - cuestionó sin creérselo.

Tres, dos varones y una bella señorita - respondió Sir Clawdell.

Tres hijos Andley... vaya, por supuesto que sí, ¡enséñemelos...! - comentó emocionado dirigiendose al parecer a la mansión.

Continuará...


	53. Chapter 53

**Capitulo XLIX**

Fin del futuro

Hola Abahinn, te llegó este telegrama de Escocia - saludó Terry dándole un sobre y colocándolo sobre las manos.

¡Terry, buen día! - saludó de vuelta dándole ésta vez una palmada en la espalda.

¿No dormiste? - cuestionó Terry al verlo cómo bostezaba.

¡No, algo me tiene inquieto y no sé qué es! - soltó Abahinn sonriendo.

¿En serio? Veamos ¿qué noticias tiene ese telegrama? - suspiré al mencionarlo, Terry ansiaba noticias de alguien en Escocia

No es un telegrama, es un recado de mi padre. Vamos Terry tenemos que caminar - Abahinn lo apuró.

¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó Terry rápidamente.

Me quiere ver en casa lo más rápido posible - mencionó tomando su saco y colocándoselo cuando se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la mansión.

¿Qué sucede? - volvió a preguntar.

Tenemos noticias de Escocia, el Rey Jorge lo ha mandado a llamar - refirió y comenzó a dar las zancadas más grandes.

¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Candy? - quiso saber, comprendiendo que ésto era una sorpresa para él.

No lo sé, por eso vamos a ver a mi padre - soltó y lo invitó con un brazo en el aire.

Vamos - Terry se animó a ello.

Al mismo tiempo, cerca de la Posada The Cave of Rumpelstinski, Candy solicitaba descanso por unos días e inventó que tenía un ligero dolor en el vientre por lo que decidieron pasar casi una semana allí.

¿Cómo está Candy, Mickael? - cuestionó un Albert muy preocupado.

Mal, tiene al bebé atravesado - refirió el médico agarrándose la nuca.

¿Estará bien? - cuestionó Sir Borthwick.

No, debe descansar, tenemos que esperar a que el bebé se acomode en vertical - comenzó a platicar.

¿Lo crees así? - preguntó ahora fue Lady Beagen y Albert.

Sí, si quieren que el bebé esté bien, debemos obedecer al médico o sea a mí. Iré a avisarles a los demás - refirió él que nervioso pensaba que los demás no eran los más importantes.

Bien, ¿puedo pasar a verla? - pidió permiso el rubio aceptando que eso era lo mejor.

Por supuesto, vamos - aceptó Albert viendo como Mickael con la cabeza daba la afirmación.

Y entre tanto en Londres...

Buenas noches joven Abahinn - lo saludó Rupert el mayordomo de su padre en cuanto le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar al recibidor.

Buenas noches, mi padre está, Rupert - cuestionó alegre y optimista.

Sí joven, lo espera en la cocina, está preparando cordero - Rupert contestó de la misma forma.

Gracias Rupert - agradeció Abahinn caminando hasta la cocina, seguido de Terry.

¡Buenas noches! ¡Qué bueno que vienes a verme! Me llegó un telegrama de Candy y al mismo tiempo otro del Rey. Candy quiere que te reúnas con ella en la Posada The Cave of Rumpelstinski, el Rey por otro lado, va a ir a Escocia una vez que los Andley lleguen allí - mencionó como si estuviera dando un reporte mientras le daba vuelta al cordero para asarlo de costado.

Lady Candice también me mandó un telegrama - develó Abahinn sorprendiendo a Terry. Parece que algo ha pasado con Lemarque y Buchanan. Su Alteza meterá sus manos en esto, ¿sabe acaso lo peligroso que es que lo haga? Padre, ¡debemos hablar con él, los pondrás en peligro! - mencionó él preocupado.

Lo sabe hijo, pero él no pondrá las manos en éste asunto directamente, parece ser que el jeque Hasbún ayudará a los hombres del tribunal a protegerla, pero tu hijo, eres el elegido, te reunirás con Lady Candice y la protegerás - le informó su padre mientras lo miraba a los ojos y era tomado de los antebrazos.

Pero no será mejor que vayas tú - le preguntó atento. Él no soportaría estar tan cerca de ella.

Y ¿qué le voy a decir? ¡Que me regresé a Londres desde África! ¡Además a mi ya me conocen por allá!

Y ¿por qué no? ¡Confía en ti! - argumenta Abahinn.

Lo hará también en ti, lo sabes - respondió su padre asegurándoselo.

Pero padre... - Abahinn quiso evitarlo de cualquier manera.

¡Es tu deber! ¡Mi condición ya no me permite tanto ajetreo! - responde Alfred, si era una orden suya o del Rey, Abahinn no podría negarse.

Debo quedarme aquí para proteger a los hombres Andley - pero él se resistía, lo que menos quería era verla en cinta, era demasiado con saberla enamorada, casada y preñada de otro hombre.

No son unos niños y Terry lo hará por ti, siempre debemos ver que es lo que los demás hacen - aseguró dándose cuenta que eso era una gran excusa.

Bueno, creo que nada puedo hacer. Iré a dónde me mandas - Abahinn, derrotado, terminó por aceptarlo.

No te preocupes hijo, Lady Andley te dirá lo que eso significa, por lo pronto tienes que llegar en dos días a Edimburgo, ¿crees poder? - cuestionó su padre.

¿En dos...? - preguntó atontado.

¡A menos que no duermas...! - refirió Terry.

¡A menos que no comas...! - expresó su padre.

¡Es demasiado! ¡Si no descanso... llegaré muerto! - aseguró Abahinn.

¿En cuántos días llegarías...? - preguntó Terry.

En tres, si descanso y como lo necesario - informa Abahinn sacando cuentas mentales.

¿Por ahí del... martes? - su padre le preguntó decidido.

¡Quizás sí, tal vez antes! - aseguró Abahinn.

Pues prepárate para el viaje, partes hoy mismo... - terminó por decir su padre. ¿Se quedan a comer? - cuestionó un poco más aliviado.

Sí padre, ¿Terry? - Abahinn hizo lo mismo. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa esperando que la cocinera dispusiera sus lugares.

Lo sé me encargo de todo aquí, no te preocupes - susurró Terry, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Abahinn mientras se disponía a sentarse.

Bien, los veo cuando vuelva - susurró Abahinn aceptando que le dolería el final de su destino, estaba dispuesto a reunirlo con Lady Candice aunque sufriera demasiado.

Mientras en la posada...

Mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó Albert, preocupado.

Bien gracias, ¿me ayudas? - respondió cuando lo vio parado en la puerta de su habitación, intentando levantarse.

¿A qué? - preguntó él, ya que no sabía que es lo que le estaba pidiendo de favor.

Tengo que ir al baño, ¡ayúdame! - pidió la rubia.

Sí, espera, bien, listo vámonos - respondió él ayudándola a levantarse y llevándola al baño.

Gracias, te aviso - aseguró ella.

Candy se recargó en la puerta y salió por otra puerta del cuarto de aseo para después colarse en la habitación del Jeque, Amir al verla se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza y salió.

Entonces Amir, debemos de verificar lo que haremos en la próxima semana - estaba explicándole a su fiel sirviente lo que harían en su descanso.

Perdone jeque Hasbún, Amir desde hace rato que se fue - pronunció la rubia aceptando que no debería escuchar eso.

¡Lady Andley! ¿Le puedo servir en algo? - preguntó Amín extrañado y sorprendido.

Sí jeque, no tengo tiempo, se supone que debo estar allá - respondió señalando el cuarto de aseo. Bien, ya que no tenemos tiempo para expresarnos de la manera correcta, le resumiré lo que va a suceder antes y después de llegar a Edimburgo. Candice White Andley fue una farsa durante el viaje desde Lisboa y desde que me conociste, yo... no soy tan infantil y tan inocente como me viste, pido disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado y lo que los Borthwick han pasado también - refirió la rubia lo más coherente que pudo.

¿Qué quiere decir? - increpó Amín

He enviado varios telegramas al Rey Jorge V, a Sir Campbell, a Sir Carnegie, a Abahinn y se nos acaban las posibilidades - respondió ella caminando de un lado a otro.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tú sabías de todo esto? - cuestionó Amín colocándose en jarras.

Por supuesto, _recuerda que me hago la tonta, no que lo soy._ Necesitamos quedarnos mucho tiempo por aquí, el martes que viene llegará Sir Abahinn Carnegie aquí, a la posada y usted Jeque Hasbún, tiene que ayudarme a que Albert no lo vea, es imperante que sólo lo hagamos usted y yo, ¿me ha comprendido? - preguntó Candy, dejándoselo muy en claro.

Pero... - Amín intentó decir algo.

Es difícil de comprenderlo, todo esto ha sucedido muy rápido y lo que le voy a proponer es... - ella se vio interrumpida.

Candy, ¿ya terminaste? - gritó Albert del otro lado.

¡Qué pena! Debemos platicar en otro tiempo, pero yo le busco y por favor intente no descubrirme, luego lo veo - Candy rápidamente se escapó del cuarto de Amín hasta el cuarto de aseo donde Albert la encontró.

Espere Lady Candice... jajajajajajajajaja, quien lo fuera a decir, Lady Candice Andley una farsa, nadie se lo esperaría. Amir - Amín llamó a su criado, dándose cuenta de que él nunca se perdía una nota de su vida.

Sí señor - respondió Amir.

¿Has oído? - cuestionó Abahinn.

Sí, lo he oído todo. Y le confieso que no me lo esperaba, ¡vaya sí que nos ha engañado a todos! - refirió Amir entusiasmado más de lo que quisiera estar.

Eso mismo digo yo, ¿qué es lo que me querrá pedir? - se preguntó así mismo.

No lo sabrá señor hasta que vuelva a visitarnos en oportunidades menos convenientes - refirió Amir escondiéndose de la posible reprimenda de Amín.

¿Por supuesto que la esperaré! - exclamó Amin emocionado.

Permiso señor - se despide Amir sonriendo.

Pasa Amir, Lady Candice... ¡qué buena actriz es usted! Entonces ¿qué de todo fue verdadero? ¿Lo sabrá entonces...? ¡No lo creo...! _"Recuerde que me hago la tonta, no que lo soy"..._ ¡Por Alá, esto no puede estarme pasando! ¡Una mujer me ha descubierto y embaucado al mismo tiempo, no puede ser posible...! ¡Oh qué mujer! - exclamó e Jeque Amín, sin poder creérselo.

Albert, ya terminé, me ayudas - pidió la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sí mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? - le pregunta Albert a su esposo al mismo tiempo que es levantada por él.

Por el momento bien, ¿puedo acostarme? - le sugiere él.

Por supuesto, te dejaré y platicaremos por unos minutos - informó Albert.

¿No dormirás conmigo? - cuestionó la rubia triste.

No, son órdenes de Mickael, no puedo dormir contigo por seguridad del bebé... - refiere Albert sintiéndose un poco triste, ya que quería no aparentar una gran preocupación..

Bien, entonces, abrázame para que duerma pronto - le pide ella acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Candy esperaría hasta que Albert se fuera para así abordar al jeque Hasbún de nueva cuenta, pero ¿cómo le haría? Si su esposo se daba cuenta, echaría a perder el plan completamente, por lo que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Albert - lo llamó para saber si estaba durmiendo ya.

¿Aún no te duermes? - le preguntó abrazándola mas fuertemente.

No puedo, quizás Amir pueda contarme una historia y así me duerma - refirió Candy dando una posibilidad.

A éstas horas no creo que esté despierto - Albert por supuesto no sabía que contestar.

¡Sí lo está...! - afirmó Candy como si en realidad lo supiera.

¿Cómo sabes? - Albert quiso saber.

Pues... porque el jeque Amín duerme tardísimo, por eso - Candy estaba poniendo en peligro su conocimiento de las actividades del jeque.

Mmmm no sé - Albert comenzó a dudar.

Ve a buscarlo, si no, no podré dormir - y una vez más Candy tenia que interpretar a la niña mimada que hasta ese momento era.

Está bien, pero no podré quedarme - amenazó Albert pensando que ella se retractaría.

William Albert Andley, pues quién piensas que soy, Amir es muy respetuoso, además estoy embarazada de ti, ¡no lo puedo creer! - se medio levantó ella, enfurecida con él.

Está bien, bien, voy por el - respondió Albert admitiendo que se podía haber quedado callado y se retiró de allí.

Más al rato...

Lady Andley, me dijo su esposo que quería dormir con una de mis historias - refirió Amir cuando encontró a Lady Candice limpiándose el rostro.

No exactamente, cuente cualquier cosa, me está entrando sueño, sólo quería pedirle un favor, cuando todos se hayan dormido por favor podría decirle al Jeque Hasbún que venga a mi habitación, tengo que hablar con él, si estoy dormida me despierta, por favor - solicitó Candy muy cándida.

Bien, le transmitiré su deseo, por el momento le contaré una historia - aceptó Amir.

Gracias Amir - agradeció la rubia.

Allá por el año 1200... - comenzó Amir a relatarle.

Y así Amir consiguió que Candy se durmiera y cuando todos hubieron hecho lo mismo, ellos se dispusieron a ir a su habitación.

Amir ¿seguro que ella te dijo que hiciéramos esto? - esta era la vigésima vez que se lo preguntaba a Amir.

Sí señor, me dijo que viniéramos cuando todos estuviesen dormidos - respondió sin molestia Amir, pensaba que su señor estaria menos nervioso por ver a una Lady en camisón de dormir.

¡No puedo creer que estemos aqui! - susurró exclamándolo.

Pase, Jeque Hasbún - Amir le dio el paso y entro a la recamara de Lady Candice.

Lady Candice, no debe estar levantada, le puede hacer daño a su bebé - refirió Amín, al observarla caminar de aquí para allá.

No se preocupe, mi bebé está perfectamente bien, no me pasa nada - enunció ella de nueva cuenta y eso le estaba molestando.

Entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó Amín.

Porque necesito platicar con ustedes, ¿pueden tomar asiento? - invitó la rubia a sus amigos.

Sí, gracias Lady Candice - agradecieron ambos hombres y tomaron asiento, uno en una silla y otro en el asiento del tocador.

Bien, como ya le había dicho, he escrito a varias personas para que lleguemos a salvo a Escocia, pero no contábamos con un inconveniente - comenzó a relatar Candy interrumpiéndose.

¿Cuál inconveniente? - preguntó Amín que no soportaba ya el suspenso.

Emanuelle Lemarque planea secuestrarme rumbo a Escocia, por lo que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y en eso usted podrá ayudarme - refirió Candy, alzando el rostro y apenas emitiendo una ligera sonrisa.

¿Cómo ayudarle? - le preguntó Amir, preocupado por su semblante.

Sencillo tiene que disfrazarnos como su séquito, será complicado dado que casi todos nosotros somos blancos - comenzó a explicar todo.

Con pintura natural podríamos cambiar su color de piel y esconder su cabello en el turbante... - sugirió Amir.

Sólo que habría un problema, con los trajes de Aaminah se vería su voluminoso vientre - confiesa Amín, preocupado.

¿Todas las mujeres usan ese tipo de vestimenta? - cuestionó Candice.

No, las matronas utilizan un traje no tan ceñido, Lemarque sabe ¿que usted está en estado? - cuestionó Amín sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No, no lo sabe - suspiró ella.

Bien, podríamos disfrazarla además de matrona. ¿Se ha puesto a pensar en lo peligroso de éste plan? - cuestionó nuevamente Amín con rostro compungido y preocupado.

¡No..sí! ¡Lo sé, es peligroso! ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Ese hombre no me va a dejar en paz! George me telegrafió diciéndome que es lo que ha sucedido con él - confesó Candice.

Lady Candice ¿por qué está usted despierta? - entró de pronto Mickael y observando que la rubia no se encontraba sola.

¡Nos han descubierto! - sonrió Amín.

Continuará...


	54. Chapter 54

Chicas hemos llegado al capítulo L, con más de 179 272 palabras, 500 reviews, 37 favs, 42 follows y con un año y nueve meses de publicación, espero que se ¡diviertan!

 **Capítulo L**

¡Rayos! - exclamó Candice asustándose.

¡Dr. Mickael! ¿Qué hace despierto? - cuestionó Abahinn.

Eso mismo podría preguntarles a ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡No ven que ella está mal de salud! - reprendió a más de uno haciendo que Candy se desesperara.

No, no lo había previsto... - Amín se burló de él.

¡Calma doctor, la señora está bien! - Amir quiso tranquilizarlo.

¡Puede perder al bebé! ¿No lo entienden? - Mickael estaba fuera de sí.

No hay problema Mickael... - Candice quiso quitarle importancia.

¡No Candy, entiéndelo! ¡Tienes que guardar reposo! - vociferó una vez más.

Espera Mickael, ella... - Amín quiso detenerlo.

¡De una maldita vez, salgan los dos de aquí! - gritó Mickael.

¡No Mickael...! - Candice quiso también detenerlo.

¡Fuera! - gritó enfurecido.

¡Guarda silencio, nos van a oír todos! - pidieron en un susurro ambos hombres al médico.

¡Mickael! - Candice lo llamó.

¡Nada, fuera! - volvió a gritar.

Mickael no me duele nada, todo fue... inventado... - aclaró Candice de una buena vez.

¡Candice, no puedo creerlo! Eso fue... ¿para qué lo ibas a inventar? - quiso saber si no era para que ellos salieran del paso.

¡No soy lo que todos creen...! - explica una vez más.

Ante ésta mentira, ¡no sé ya quiénes son todos ustedes! - exclama él enrarecido.

Calma doctor, no es una mentira totalmente - intenta explicar Amín.

Díganme ¿por qué hicieron esto? - Mickael observó a las tres personas que intercambiaban las miradas, un tanto contrariadas.

¡Lemarque nos va atacar rumbo a Escocia! - Candy decide contar la verdad.

¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Mickael tomó a Candy de los hombros y le cuestionó.

Por esto... - Candy sacó una carta de lo que parecía ser su equipaje.

¿Qué es eso Candy? - Mickael leyó y no entendía nada, ese papel no era lo que él comenzaba a pensar o ¿sí?

Esto es una carta de Pierre a su padre... - comentó ella determinada a informárselo.

¿Cómo la conseguiste? - Mickael comenzaba a preocuparse, de qué forma la inocente Candy había obtenido ese papel...

Mera casualidad, digamos que me la encontré en el correo - acertó a decir ya que al parecer no quería relatar el cómo siquiera se había atrevido a hacer lo que sea para obtener ese papel.

No te creo Candice - respondió Mickael decepcionado.

Eso es bueno saberlo - respondió ella caminando con el abultado vientre y tratándose de sentar, lo cual hizo a medias. Aquí Pierre le dice a su padre quién es Albert, qué representa para los clanes y la inmensa fortuna que posee, además de decirle que el rey Jorge V no va a meter las manos en el asunto y sobretodo que no habrá poder o ley humana que le prohíban desposarme aunque el convenio que me dio a firmar no haya sido con mi apellido White siendo inválido

Pero... - Mickael intentó interrumpir.

Y todo ello, además de la enorme fortuna que me pertenece cuando Lady y Sir Borthwick me nombren la heredera y la segunda a la corona del reinado del Rey Jorge - Candy soltó esa información como si se lo estuviese contando a ella misma.

Espere, espere... ¿usted... usted sabe que es la hija de Sir y Lady Borthwick? - preguntó Amín asustado con tan sólo la idea de que eso pudiese ser cierto.

Ya le dije que me hago la tonta, pero no que lo soy, es mejor para todos los demás que así lo piensen, ¿está claro? - hizo hincapié con Amín, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que también Mickael se encontraba ahí, presente, con un aspecto pétreo por la sorpresa.

Clarísimo, pero no entiendo nada entonces - soltaron Amín y Amir.

¿Desde cuándo se enteró de todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? - cuestionó Mickael con enojo.

Desde que veníamos en el tren, el Dr. Pereyra me comentó algo y yo investigué. Después me volvió a contar en el barco cuando Clint se hirió, no sé ¿por qué todos pensaban que era una pequeña niña? ¿Alguien no puede llorar por su mascota? ¡Clint ha estado conmigo desde que estaba pequeña! ¡Qué esperaban! - refutó la rubia haciendo ver que todos estábamos preocupados por ellos.

Porque todos pensaban eso, precisamente... - soltó Amín entendiéndolo. Candy no iba a pedir perdón por su actuar.

¿Fue una actuación? - preguntó de mala manera Mickael.

Sí, así debe de conservarse hasta que Sir Abahinn Carnegie, hijo de Alfred Carnegie venga el próximo martes - respondió Candy determinada a no soltar ninguna disculpa.

¿No nos va a adelantar algo? - cuestionó Amir, siendo reprobado por el jeque.

¡Por supuesto que no! Además el médico me recomendó reposo y eso pienso hacer - respondió ella comenzándose a quitar la bata.

¿Alguien más lo sabe? - Amir quiso saberlo antes de que los despachara con mucha información y pocas explicaciones.

¡No, nadie! ¡Esperemos que sólo seamos nosotros! - respondió sin voltear y quitándose la bata para luego meterse a la cama.

¡No entiendo! - se exasperó Amín.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - cuestionó Amir. ¡Es muy...sencillo! - respondió atento.

¿Mandaste a llamar a Sir Carnegie? ¿Para qué? - preguntó Mickael, se sentía furioso por la actitud de Candy.

¡Yo no lo llamé! - Candy sin lugar a dudas se enfadó también por esa afrenta.

¿Quién lo hizo? - Amín y Mickael quisieron saber.

El rey Jorge V, ¿quién más? - refiere la rubia volteándolos a ver.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esto es... es en serio? ¿Cuándo lo llamaste? - cuestionó intensamente.

Cuando bajamos del barco en Lisboa, debía de tomar tiempo dado que primero lo envié con Sir Campbell que estaba ya enterado desde el principio y él se lo envió al Rey Jorge V - explicó Candy como si no importara esa información y metiéndose a la cama.

Esto es... - Amín dejó de hablar por un rato.

¿No tienen sueño caballeros? Trataré de conciliar el sueño que no será tan complicado porque éste bebé ya está dando mucha lata - refiere ella acomodándose.

Bien, la dejamos descansar Lady Andley, permiso - Amín se despidió con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Buenas noches caballeros... - Candy sonrió.

Mickael, debemos hablar. ¿Puede venir a mi habitación? - preguntó Amín con vergüenza.

Claro Jeque Hasbún, no quiero pasármela pensando toda la noche. Bien y ahora ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haremos? - cuestionó Mickael interesado en su respuesta.

Tengo la misma información que usted, por lo pronto hasta hablar con Abahinn - recomendó Amín.

¿Cree que Sir Andley sepa algo de ésto? - Mickael quiso saber.

Sinceramente... lo dudo - declaró Amir entrometiéndose en la plática.

Pues no nos queda más que esperar - respondió Amín, sonriendo y despidiéndose de Mickael, él y Amir salieron de la habitación. Cuando Mickael se quedó sólo, sólo se preguntó alguna cosa, a decir muchas de las cosas que ella no les dijo. ¿Cómo es que su prima sabía del plan de Emanuelle y Pierre Lemarque a tanto detalle? ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía lo del ataque? ¿Desde el barco? ¿Desde África? ¿Desde que se casó con Sir Andley? ¿En dónde es que ella lo planeó todo? ¡Y no le dijo nada a nadie! ¡Ni a su esposo! ¡Ni al Tribunal! ¡Ni al rey...! ¡El Rey... eso es! Su tío sabría algo de esto! Sí, el rey sabía todo lo que sucedía ahí y sólo una persona podría saberlo a ciencia cierta, Sir Campbell tendría que responder muchas preguntas, incluidas la de ¿por qué le pidió a él, a nombre del Rey que se inmiscuyera en éste asunto?

En el futuro

Los hombres que Sir Campbell se habían reunido para ir a rescatar a Mickael, esperaban en el campamento, después de que Hasbún se despidiera de Abahinn y del Rey Jorge, el cual fue llevado por Sir Clawdel a ver a los bebés de Sir Andley en la Mansión. En ese momento, algunos sires ya habían sacado a Lady Andley en camilla con dirección a la Mansión Andley.

¡Listos! - cuestionó Sir Campbell ansioso para hacer lo que habían venido a hacer a Edimburgo.

Sí señor, sólo estamos esperando al Jeque Hasbún - informó Abahinn.

Bien, pronto vendrá, fue por su equipo - informó Sir Campbell que en realidad le preguntaba por su situación no por la del jeque.

Sir Campbell, ya estamos listos, mi señor lo espera en la colina - informó Amir.

Vamos - montando su caballo, Sir Campbell y los demás sires cabalgaron hacia su destino.

Sí señor, vamos - asintieron los demás sires siguiéndolo al paso de caballo.

Amir se adelantó a ir con el jeque Hasbún que esperaba montado en su caballo junto a sus hombres. Cuando los vio llegar les saludó fraternalmente.

Buenas noches tengan caballeros, ¿partimos? - cuestionó Amín ansioso.

Por supuesto Hasbún, ¡estamos listos! - confirmó Sir Campbell de tan sólo verlo.

Vamos hacia el noroeste, hacia Broxburn, ahí es donde el cobarde de Lemarque se esconde, le indicaré donde dejaremos los caballos, ¿de acuerdo? - informó Amín indicando en el aire los lugares donde se apostarían.

Por supuesto, le seguimos - los demás asintieron y Abahinn se adelantó a afirmarlo.

Mientras los Sires del Tribunal, los hombres del jeque, Amir y Hasbún se dirigían hacia el poblado de Broxburn donde era evidente que Emanuelle Lemarque se escondía de todos aquellos que le buscaban. En la Mansión Andley llegaban los sires que se habían encargado de traer la improvisada camilla con Lady Candice, ella al parecer aún seguía inconsciente y al pasar por la puerta que daba a la cocina y por el gran lobby hasta las escaleras, todos los hombres que ahí se encontraban abrieron el camino y subieron por las gradas en torno a la enferma, seguidas por Sir Clawdell, el Rey Jorge y George, que aún compungido comenzó a hincarse ante la presencia de su Real Majestad. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, los hombres que la llevaban pasaron de la habitación de Sir Albert para que dos habitaciones después se encontraran con un George que se adelantó y preparó junto con Mary otra habitación, sí ahí donde la señora Elroy había acondicionado para que el matrimonio de su sobrino con Candy llegase a salvo a Escocia, ahora tenían que admitir que ésta habitación sólo albergaría a Candy.

¿Ya está todo listo, Mary? - cuestionó George rápidamente mirando de vez en cuando a las personas que recién se encontraban entrando al pasillo de la primera planta en la mansión.

Sí George, ya puede pasar. Dorothy me ayudará - informó Mary, la cocinera.

¿Te quedas? Tienes que ayudarle Dorothy - pidió George mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy se acercaba a esa habitación.

Sí George, no se preocupe, atenderé a la señora como es debido - informó y aceptó Dorothy emocionada.

Gracias Dorothy, eh Mary, el Rey Jorge quiere ver a la señora más tarde - George avisó de repente a Mary para que estuviera al pendiente de esa visita.

Sí George, la tendremos lista pronto - Mary se apuró a decir.

Gracias, me retiro - responde George y se va hacia las escaleras, que por su lado pasa la camilla, calmando su corazón y esperando venir a verle más tarde.

Pasen ustedes - Mary se apuró a decir cuando la convaleciente entraba. Bien Dorothy, vamos ayúdame, trae agua caliente y algunos lienzos por favor mientras le quitó éste camisón y la mudo por otro, ve y pon lo que necesitamos y le pides a John que te lo suba, te espero para que me ayudes - ordenó Mary mientras recibía a la enferma en el cuarto de aseo.

Sí Mary, en un momento vuelvo - Dorothy baja rápidamente a la cocina y le da indicaciones a John para que le sea llevado a la habitación de la señora Candy el agua para su aseo. Mientras John coloca en fogones los baldes con agua.

Dorothy bajó a hacer lo que Mary le había encargado y minutos después regresó con lienzos y una gran jarra de agua fría del pozo, media hora más tarde, John entraba con grandes baldes de agua hirviendo, por lo que algunos de los Sires le ayudaron dirigiéndose a la habitación, donde Mary y Dorothy la estaban ayudando a bañarse en el cuarto de aseo y donde también uno de los sires levantó a la parturienta y la llevó hasta el borde de la tina y Mary la sostuvo quitándole el camisón y le ayudó a meterla mientras el fuerte hombre llamaba a su esposa para que les ayudara ambas mujeres al aseo de su patrona. Lady Abercrombie se separó de las demás esposas que atendían a los pequeños para dirigirse a la habitación destinada a Lady Andley, tocó y entró rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraban, se quitó el abrigo, se remangó las mangas del vestido y a continuación le pidió a Mary un delantal; la cocinera fue por éste y se lo dio atándolo en la parte de atrás mientras Lady Abercrombie se hincaba para lavar el voluminoso cuerpo de Candy, que aún no despertaba.

Mientras Lady Abercrombie hacia lo propio, Dorothy se encaminó hacia la habitación extendiendo las sábanas de la cama para recibir a su pequeña señora, algunos minutos después entre Mary y Lady Abercrombie la cargaron hasta una especie de sillón y comenzaron a secarle el cabello una y la otra el cuerpo, colocándole crema y enfundándola en un holgado camisón, desenredando su dorado y ensortijado cabello, recostándola sobre los grandes almohadones y diseminando su cabello para que se secara. Después la cobijaron y una manta la cubría, las cortinas del dosel que adornaba su cama, se cerraron menos del lado derecho que aún se encontraba recogida con un amarre. Dorothy se quedó al lado de ésta y Mary junto con Lady Abercrombie se dirigieron afuera, en el pasillo se encontraron a George y a un desesperado Sir Abercrombie, mientras el Rey platicaba con una desalineada Elroy Andley que muriendo de vergüenza ante su actual presencia, pero atenta a lo que platicaba con su Alteza Real.

Lady Abercrombie le dijo a su esposo que Lady Candice ya estaba preparada para recibir visitas por lo que Sir Abercrombie interrumpió la plática de la matrona con su Alteza Real y les informó que ya podían pasar a ver a Lady Andley.

¡Ejem! - Sir Abercrombie interrumpió la conversación del Rey Jorge V con la matrona Andley.

Dígame, Sir Abercrombie - respondió a su llamado el Rey Jorge.

Lady Andley ya está lista señor - informó el hombre.

Gracias Sir Abercrombie, pasaremos en unos minutos - respondió el Rey agradeciéndole a Sir Abercrombie.

Por supuesto su alteza serenísima - responde con ahínco el robusto hombre y se retira siendo detenido por la señora Elroy.

Su alteza Real, pase usted - Elroy Andley lo invita a ver a su sobrina. Gracias, Sir Abercrombie - la matrona le agradece la ayuda de su esposa.

Lady Andley - Sir Abercrombie le saluda y se retira.

¿Cómo esta Lady Andley? - le pregunta el rey a la señora Elroy.

Descansa aún su Alteza, el parto le ha resultado difícil - informa la matrona aún apenada.

¡Tres bebés! ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Los pequeños están bien? - preguntó el rey asombrado.

Sí, se encuentran al lado de ésta habitación - informó Mary al rey haciendo una venia.

Bien, descansaremos y mañana por la mañana pasaré a verles - sugirió el Rey saliendo de nueva cuenta de la habitación.

Con gusto su alteza, pase usted por aquí. Le llevaré a sus aposentos - Sir Abercrombie le guió por el pasillo y al oriente de éste se detuvo.

Gracias, buenas noches por todo. Le sigo - dijo el rey siguiendo a Sir Abercrombie.

Dorothy, debes velar a Candy - solicitó la señora Elroy.

Sí señora Elroy, la cuidaré con esmero - asintió la castaña y se despidió de ella.

Gracias Dorothy, Lady Abercrombie te suplirá por la mañana - Emilia Elroy se despidió y le aseguró que alguien vendría a cambiarla.

El Rey Jorge V siguió a Sir Abercrombie hasta sus aposentos mientras una persona que lo veía desde lejos los siguió, además de todo, su paso era lento, demasiado lento, sigiloso fue detrás de ellos y cuando su alteza se quedó solo, esperó a que Sir Abercrombie saliera de la habitación ya que estaba acomodando frazadas en el armario de la antesala, la persona apenas alcanzó a llegar justo después de que Sir Abercrombie saliera y rápidamente se escondió detrás de la cortina para cuando Sir Abercrombie salió. El hombre que esperaba a que todo fuese un poco más tranquilo, soltó un suspiro, llegar hasta la habitación del rey era todo un reto para su cansado cuerpo. El rey comenzó a desvestirse para tomar un baño, pero primero fue a la antesala a servirse un poco de whisky y cuando se disponía a beberlo...

Su Alteza Real, usted sabía que mi esposa tramó todo éste funesto plan, ¿es cierto? - quiso saber un Albert totalmente descompuesto.

Sir Andley, espere, no está usted en condiciones para tener éstos arranques - dijo el Rey ansioso.

Dígame que la insensata de Candy fue la que nos puso a todos en peligro, ¿en qué estaba pensando? - gritó Albert sin poder entender lo que ella hizo.

En sus tres hijos y en usted Sir Andley, ¡felicidades! - por alguna razón el rey Jorge V sabía que no podría desviarle la atención y el enojo, así que decidió darle la noticia.

¿Qué quiere decir con tres? ¿Tres hijos? ¡Tres hijos! ¿Dónde están? - se dio la vuelta en busca de la salida.

Vamos le acompaño, a dónde los están cuidando - refirió el rey.

Pero y ¿su baño? - cuestionó Albert.

Lo tomaré después, pensándolo mejor ésta noche será muy larga, así que veamos a sus criaturas, ¿le parece? - sugiere el rey.

Sí, gracias - Albert emocionado acepta.

Y sí, su esposa fue la que planeó todo esto y al parecer no salió tan mal... - asegura el rey dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y sonriendo mientras salen de la habitación para que Sir Andley vaya a ver a sus tres vástagos.

Continuará...


	55. Chapter 55

**Ausencia**

Hola chicas, si ya volví, pero me voy a ir de nueva cuenta.

Como cada año, las chicas que escribimos para Candy celebramos un magno evento llamado la Guerra Florida durante el mes de abril por lo que varias de nosotras nos ausentamos para participar en ella con trabajos inéditos, por lo que les comunico que nos ausentaremos este mes para poder cumplir con los aportes.

Esperando que ustedes entiendan, una servidora les informa que por el mes de abril tampoco subiré gran cosa de Pa o Terry. Gracias por atender a este aviso, saludos.


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo LI

Era de noche aún en un paraje poco conocido por miembros del tribunal y por el jeque Amín, se acercaron hasta donde la ultima vez lo habían hecho, Mickael se encontraba desorientado y sumamente herido del rostro. Amín se acercó a las rejas que servían de respirador para el preso y lo llamó muy quedo.

¡Mickael, Mickael! ¡Hey Mickael, despierta! - le susurraron los Sires.

¡Eh, estoy tan cansado...! - murmuró de forma ininteligible.

Son Amir y algunos amigos - avisó Amín volteando hacia los demás.

¡Váyanse, los verán! De mañana no es buena hora para sacarlo - respondió Mickael.

¡Está confundido! - soltó Amir que observaba como el joven apenas y podía respirar.

Ha perdido la visión de la realidad - confirmó Sir Campbell arrastrándose hacia allí.

Debemos quitar estos barrotes, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? - preguntó a los ahí presentes.

Sí claro, esto nos ayudará, átenla a los caballos mientras van a ver dónde se encuentran los guardias y otros busquen a Lemarque - ordenó Sir Agnew, quien estaba interesado en cerrar el nudo alrededor del fuste de la silla de montar.

Bien - Sir Campbell y otros sires

¡Silencio ahí vienen! - avisó Amín quitándose de los barrotes.

¡Cúbranse! - avisó Amir al mismo tiempo haciendo que los demás se cubrieran.

Veamos Sir Buchanan, ¿ese es su sobrino? - cuestionó Lemarque que entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Mickael atado por las manos y muy lastimado.

¿Realmente piensa que lo puedo identificar? - devolvió el cuestionamiento ya que su sobrino se encontraba en un estado muy deplorable, ¿qué era lo que pensaba Lemarque? Que iba a ayudarlo a matar a un Buchanan? ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado!

¿Es su sobrino sí o no? - re cuestionó Lemarque dudoso de que le estuviese diciendo la verdad.

¡No tengo idea, está desfigurado! ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo es? - cuestionó ahora haciéndose el loco.

Bien, dejemos entonces que se le desinflame el rostro, por lo mientras estará confinado aquí y no podrá salir a ningún lado - le informa Lemarque sonriendo. Bien, vámonos - Lemarque lo jaló.

¡Vamos, espere, parece que tiene algo aquí! - Sir Buchanan se acercó a Mickael.

¡No tiene nada, solo sangre...! - refiere Lemarque como si los golpes del rostro fueran insuficientes.

Mickael hallaré la forma de sacarte de aqui, ¡espérame! - advirtió Sir Buchanan muy cerca del oído de su sobrino.

¡Andando! - Lemarque empujó a Sir Buchanan.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Sir Campbell que se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba el jeque Amín.

Su tío quiere sacarlo, Amir sígueme, veamos a donde conducen a Sir Buchanan - dijo Amín.

¡Sí señor, vamos! - Amir accede y camina detrás de su jefe.

Ustedes vean si pueden sacar estos barrotes de aquí - sugiere Amín antes de irse.

¡Sí señor, adelante muchachos comiencen a tirar! - pide Sir Campbell cuando Amín y Amir se han retirado de ahí.

¡Vamos, jalen... todos ayuden! -los demás sires piden que todos ayuden al caballo de Sir Campbell haciendo que los barrotes comiencen a salirse de donde se encuentran colocados.

¡Está cediendo! - Sir Agnew lo dice y los demás siguen jalando.

Mientras ellos seguían blandiendo los barrotes para que cedieran, por otro lado Amín se encontraba en dentro de la guarida de Lemarque, una sección de la casa que no estaba destruida era el lugar donde él se encontraba. Amir llamó a su amo indicándole que Sir Buchanan se encontraba en una habitación del segundo nivel y Amín se dispuso a encontrarle a cualquier precio, incluso si Lemarque lo atrapaba.

Amín se dirigió hacia la habitación que le había indicado Amir y entró, Buchanan aún no se encontraba en la habitación pero sabían que estaba allí por las pertenencias con el escudo de los Buchanan, debían esperarlo, así que se recargó en una de las ventanas y se limitó a esperarlo; Amir también hizo lo mismo solo que se coloco un poco más cerca de la puerta.

Muy llegada la madrugada, Buchanan se apareció en su habitación y cuando entró se vio sorprendido por Amín y Amir.

Buenas noches, Sir Buchanan - saludó Amín sonriéndole.

Jeque Amín, ¿qué está haciendo aqui? - cuestionó Alphonse.

Labores de rescate por supuesto, creo que usted sabe que el muchacho que se encuentra allá abajo es un Buchanan y por lo mismo su sobrino - refiere Amín volteando a ver la ventana.

Sí, no sé como Lemarque llegó a hacerle eso a mi sobrino - responde cerrando la vuelta.

¡Yo sí! Usted en su tonta obsesión por Lady Andley, lo ha llevado a que su sobrino un Buchanan se encuentre en ese estado - explicó Amín de nueva cuenta.

¡Yo... yo no quería que ésto sucediera! - alzó la voz Alphonse.

Y cree que Mickael sí, usted expuso a su sobrino al sadismo de Lemarque y no dudo que quiera rescatarlo - refiere él en retrospectiva.

Lo haré, pero Lemarque desconfía de mí en éstos momentos - argumenta Alphonse.

Lo sabemos y eso podemos usarlo a nuestro favor - reitera Amir quien sale de detrás de la puerta.

¿Cómo dice? ¡Si nos atrapa estaremos muertos! - refiere Alphonse dando vueltas.

Es una probabilidad, pero debemos rescatar al muchacho si no que pensarán de usted por no proteger a uno de sus sobrinos... - suelta Amín sabiendo que Buchanan respeta mucho su honor.

Bien, pero sólo en esto nos uniremos, aunque dudo que solo con nosotros dos sea suficiente - responde Alphonse.

Parece que usted todavía no me conoce, mis hombres están afuera - auguró Amín sin que sospechara que además de Amir y sus hombres, alguien más lo acompañaba.

Bien vamos, con cuidado porque los hombres de Lemarque se encuentran allá afuera - responde Amir, saliendo cautelosamente de esa habitación.

¡Bien, síganme! - Amín se adelanta para verificar que nadie los vea.

¡Esperen...! - Amir los detiene antes de avanzar.

Adelante... - cuando observaron que los guardias desaparecieron de su vista, Amir les dio el siga.

Así Amir, Amín y Sir Buchanan se reunieron afuera de la que servía como celda de su sobrino Mickael, sorprendiéndose de ello ya que le parecía imposible que sólo tres personas fueran las que lo iban a rescatar.

Está equivocado si piensa que sólo nosotros tres podemos sacarlo o los hombres de usted, esas barras son de acero... - argumentó Alphonse.

Por supuesto que no somos nosotros tres los únicos que lo haremos... - afirmó Amín por segunda vez.

También somos nosotros - refirió otra voz a lo lejos.

¿Me has engañado? - Alphonse de pronto se detuvo, al verse rodeado por algunos Sires, con temor por su presencia.

Sólo no te he dicho toda la verdad, yo te dije, podemos hacer una tregua entre nosotros, pero no entre usted y ellos - aseguró Amín observando como el hombre palidecía, sabía que el encontrarse con el Tribunal no auguraba que saliera ileso de ahí.

¡Me has engañado! !Esto lo pagaras! - amenazó Alphonse cuando se sintió aprisionado.

¡Alto ahí Sir Buchanan, sabía usted que es muy escurridizo! - exclamó Sir Campbell observándolo.

¡Y tu muy inútil, Sir Campbell! ¿De qué sirven 168 clanes si no me pueden atrapar? - comentó en tono burlón.

Pues creo que alguien tienes de tu lado, pero eso lo arreglaremos en otro momento, tenemos que asegurarnos de que vas a guardar silencio - asegura Sir Campbell.

¡Esperen, esperen qué van hacer! - exclamó Alphonse asustado.

¡Silencio, llévenselo! - algunos sires se l levaron cuando Sir Campbell dio la orden.

Bien, ya tenemos a Buchanan - sonrió Amir.

¡Fue muy fácil hallarlo y apresarlo! - soltó Amín desconfiando de ese acontecimiento.

¡Un golpe de suerte! - aseguró Sir Campbell.

Sabe Sir Campbell, Sir Buchanan tiene razón, si 168 clanes no pudimos atraparlo, eso quiere decir que Lemarque quiso que lo hiciéramos..., nos los dio en bandeja de plata, pero ¿para qué? - se preguntó Amir y lo compartió con Sir Campbell y los demás.

Hay que sacar a Mickael rápidamente y en el camino nos ocuparemos de Sir Buchanan, Sir Agnew - respondió Sir Campbell cayendo en cuenta de que así era.

Sí señor - contestó afirmativamente Sir Agnew.

Llévese a unos hombres y vayan a la Mansión de los Andley para avisar, vigilen que no los sigan y si eso sucede ya saben que procede - recomendó a Sir Agnew.

¡Hasta la muerte señor! - aseguró Sir Agnew.

Espero que no lleguen a tanto... - aseguró Sir Campbell.

¡Hasta la muerte! - dijeron los otros hombres.

Bien y ahora ¿cómo van esos barrotes? - cuestionó Sir Campbell volviendo a lo suyo.

¿Cuáles barrotes? Estos... - Sir Adam.

Precisamente esos, vamos saquemos al muchacho - apuró Amir al ver que prácticamente los tenían entre las manos.

Bien, usted Amín es el más delgado, usted debe de meterse - refirió Sir Adam al observar la constitución del muchacho, haciendo que él accediera sin preguntárselo y se metió tan rápido como podía.

Sí, Amir toma esto - Amín le dio una daga para que liberara a Mickael y además un mazo.

Sí señor, lo tengo - informó Amir.

Buena suerte - desearon todos mientras varios brazos lo bajaban por la pared.

Gracias - agradeció Amir.

 _Inicio del flashback_

Mientras en algún lugar del Canal de la Mancha...

¡Hola! - saludó Candy asomándose al consultorio del doctor Mickael.

Hola señora, ¿puedo servirle en algo? - cuestionó un hombre que ahí se encontraba.

Sí, vengo a ver a Clint - refirió Candy.

Clint, Clint, no tenemos ese paciente, al menos no con ese nombre - explicó el hombre observando la lista de pacientes.

De hecho es un coatí, lo trajeron ayer - explica Candy.

¡Ah sí! Mire, ahí está, todavía dormido, quiere pasar a verlo, debo ir hacer una visita y luego me reuniré con el Dr. Mickael en cubierta para atender a una paciente de primera clase - responde el hombre saliendo del consultorio.

Gracias, lo veré, vaya usted con cuidado - pide Candy y se mete a donde se encontraba él .

Muchas gracias, señorita - exclama el hombre yéndose de ahí.

Clint, Clint despierta! - pide Candy entrando y agachándose.

Señora Candice... - alguien la llama.

Doctor Pereyra, que hace usted aquí? - la rubia localiza a la voz que le llama y ve que está en la cárcel del navío.

Su esposo me encarceló ya dos veces - responde él apelando a su sentimiento más fuerte, el del amor a su esposo.

¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que te encarceló? - cuestiona ella sin entender nada.

¡Lo que oíste, me encarceló para protegerte! Lo que mi padre hubiese querido siempre - responde entre dientes.

¿Cómo dices? - cuestionó Candy.

Que fue mi padre quien te dejó en el orfanatorio Candy, no una mujer - cuenta el Doctor Pereyra.

Eres... ¿quién eres? - pregunta ella. ¿Eres mi hermano? - Candy hace esa pregunta.

No, cuando llegaste a nosotros aún eras una recién nacida. Pero mi padre fue quien te dejó en el orfanatorio o eso recuerdo - comienza a contar le doctor Pereyra.

¿Conociste a mis padres? ¿A los verdaderos? - pregunta Candy entre emocionada y curiosa.

Mi padre conoció al hombre que te traía a Estados Unidos y mi querida Candice, tú también los conoces - siguió adelante con su relato.

Tu padre, ¿conoció a los míos? - volvió las preguntas.

No, él conoció al doctor que te trajo a Estados Unidos y ese doctor conoció a tu padre, ¡todo está aquí! - refiere él, dándole un pequeño libro de cuero.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Candice.

El diario del doctor y unas hojas donde declara que tu padre le dio el permiso para transportarte a América para tratarte del mal que te aquejaba - responde el médico.

¿Nací enferma? - cuestionó comenzando a digerir la información.

¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡No tenías nada! ¡Sólo habías aspirado un poco de tierra! - respondió con cautela.

¿Aspirado? ¿Cómo? - Candy estaba horrorizada, algo había pasado en su pasado.

¡Aspirado, mucho! ¡Te enterraron! - respondió el hombre.

¿Por qué?

Eso no lo sé Candy, tu padre escuchó tu llanto y te sacó rápidamente, pero te costó respirar y por eso te encargó con el médico de la familia para que te llevara a América a curarte - siguió relatando.

¿Quién es mi padre? ¿Quiénes son mis padres? - cuestionó muy esperanzada.

Candy tú conoces a tus padres, son Sir y Lady Borthwick...

Continuará...

 **Commentaire:**

Salut pivoine3, ne l'est pas bourreau de travail, plutôt que le travail de projet et fonctionne ainsi et je suis allé à la Guerre en Floride, tout ce que nous écrivions pour Candy faire un autre roman, ce qui me coûte beaucoup de travail, mais si vous dites par l'affichage de l'heure à moi au moins, il est normal que je suis arrivé en retard parce que je tourne mes addciones (écriture) et la vie réelle. Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que vous continuer à profiter continue, ne me désespère pas, est compliqué quand le roman est pas linéaire, mais parfois multipersonages créer généralement le chaos dans les continuations. Je regrette que le traducteur ne va pas aider beaucoup ... Ce roman sortira dans le livre, je pense que plus tard cette année, ne sait toujours pas très bien ...! salutation!


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo LII

¿Qué cosa dice? - Candy soltó un quejido y al sentirse mareada se sentó en la primera silla que vio a su alcance,

Sí Candy, ellos son tus verdaderos padres, ellos no te regalaron, el médico de la familia te llevó a Estados Unidos para sanarte y en el camino conoció a mi padre, él enfermó y al morir, mi padre se hizo cargo de ti, pero también los perdí a ellos, así que aquí me tienes, mi padre te dejó aunque no me acuerdo muy bien, te dejé de ver y no supe más de ti hasta que volví a encontrarte en Lisboa - explica el Dr. Pereyra.

Fin del flashback

Y muy cerca del Tribunal de Lyon...

¡Señora mía, señora! - Amir llamaba a Aaminah.

¿Qué sucede Amir? - preguntó ella ansiosa.

Los señores Borthwick se encuentran ya en las carretas, ¡qué suerte que me los he encontrado a mitad de camino! - refiere Amir, ayudando a su señora a levantarse.

¿Carmenza fue la única que llegó al Tribunal? - preguntó Aaminah a su fiel sirviente.

Sí mi señora, ella fue la única que llegó tal y como lo había planeado Lady Candy - explica Amir dándose cuenta de la última frase, muy tarde.

¡Increíble! ¿Verdad? - Aaminah entonces lo recriminó por esa información.

Bastante - se limitó a decir.

Mi señora a sus pies... - llegó Sir Stewart inclinándose y ayudándola a subir al carruaje que estaba disponible a ella.

¡Estamos listos! - preguntó Aaminah alegre por tan galantes palabras.

Sí, ya todo está en las carretas - informó Sir Stewart.

Y ¿mis hijas? - cuestiona curiosa Aaminah.

En el Palacio mi señora, sanas y salvas - informa Amir.

Bien, entonces ¡vámonos! - exclama ella alegre por haber sido rescatada por un Sir.

Sí mi señora - Amir asintió.

Mientras en la finca de los Thompson...

¿Cuándo me voy a levantar? - pregunta Terry por centésima vez.

Cuando pueda usted, mi joven amigo - informa Alphonse sirviéndose otro vaso de whiskey.

Seguro, ya lo puedo hacer... - Terry se levantó y comenzó a colocar el pie dándose cuenta de que fuerza era lo que no tenia.

Lo dudo, recuerde que ahora si tiene usted lastimada la pierna - aclaró el hombre sin ver en realidad hacia el joven.

¡Vaya, qué pena! - Terry prefiere no hacer hincapié en la necedad de levantarse y vuelve a recostarse, dándose por vencido.

Antes ¿por qué fingía que debía de mantenerla lastimada? - cuestiona Alphonse.

Porque así me lo fue ordenado - refiere sin pensárselo.

¿Por quién? - pregunta atento.

Por mi padre, cuando Lemarque lo traicionó, mi padre creyó que así se iba a convencer a cualquiera de que si estaba herido es que él me había atacado - explica sintiéndolo como si lo estuviese platicando con su padre.

Y ¿fue cierto? - Alphonse quiso saberlo.

Sí, no del todo, no de la pierna - refiere Terry acomodándose nuevamente.

Entonces ¿de dónde? - cuestiona Alphonse sin entenderlo.

En la espalda, debo decir que el problema no se presentó hasta que fue insoportable y nadie se había dado cuenta... sólo hasta que me caí de la cama fue que lo hice o más bien la enfermera se dio cuenta de unos cortes que tuve en la espalda, quizás porque cuando me atacaron fingí que lo habían hecho, me caí por las escaleras del puerto y tenía trozos de vidrio en ellas, fue algo muy doloroso porque esos vidrios se encarnaron en la piel y cuando nos dimos cuenta prácticamente... me desmayé - explica Terry recordando el doloroso momento en que Lord Straigth se había ido y entraba su padre.

¿Por qué Terry? - quiere saber Lord Thompson.

¿Por qué, qué cosa señor? - infiere Terry.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué arriesgarte hasta casi morir? - cuestionó en son de reclamo.

¿Por qué me rescató, Lord Thompson? - ahora Terry era el que preguntaba.

Porque te conocí desde niño, tu padre es un buen amigo mío - respondió Lord Thompson con sencillez.

Porque de alguna forma me estimaba, me quería... - inquirió Terry a sabiendas que así era.

Sí por supuesto, te estimo muchacho y de eso no lo dudes - respondió él con ahincó.

Pues por lo mismo, amo a Lady Andley - Terry no temió confesar.

Pero...ella ¡está casada! - exclamó Lord Thompson.

Lo sé, llegué muy tarde creo, pero es por eso, por amor a ella es que estoy aquí hasta la muerte - respondió Terry observándolo atento.

¡Siempre tan idealistas! - exclamó Lord Thompson aún sin entenderlos.

Lo sabemos, sabemos que eso es así, si ella lo necesita sabré cómo ofrecérselo - argumentó el joven.

Para lo que te lo va agradecer muchacho - expresó atento.

No la conoce, cuando la vea sabré que me lo agradecerá... - informa el castaño sonriendo.

¿Tan seguro estás muchacho...? - quiso saber Lord Thompson.

Tan seguro como que es Candice White antes de ser Lady Andley, Lord Thompson... - respondió él.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso muchacho? - preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Jajajaja luego lo averiguará señor, todo a su tiempo - le dijo Terry adivinando que Lord Thompson desconocía el verdadero origen de Candy.

Y en la mansión Andley en Edimburgo...

¿Qué esperamos su alteza? - cuestionó Albert a el Rey Jorge V que esperaban en el pasillo, enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos.

Nada, sólo esperaba que usted fuese el primero en tocar la puerta, usted es el padre - respondió animándolo.

¡Ah sí, sí claro! - aceptó y caminó hasta la puerta, tocando suavemente.

Toc, toc

Adelante... - respondieron voces distintas.

¡Buenas noches! - saludó Albert cojeando y tomándose de la perrilla de la puerta.

¡Buenas noches, Sir Andley! - las esposas de algunos sires lo saludaron con una venia.

¡Buenas noches, mis nobles señoras! - saludó él con cortesía.

¡Sus hijos, pase, pase... véalos! - Lady Abercrombie lo invitó a verles.

¡Son tres...! - Albert entró poco a poco y se admiró de ver a tres rubios niños en los moisés que eran de sus sobrinos.

Sí dos niños y una niña - informó el médico que había ido a ver a los pequeños, sorprendiéndose de ver también a Albert y levantado.

Pero ¿cómo? - le preguntó al medico el cual sonreía.

Un caso sin precedentes, es más aún no me lo creo... - refirió el galeno.

¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Albert, ya que no comprendía cómo era que tuviera tres.

Su esposa...lady Andley, es portadora de dos úteros y de ahí que ella tuviera tres bebés - informa el galeno muy emocionado.

¡Increíble! - exclama Albert sin entender del todo a lo que se referia el doctor.

Sí que lo es, Sir Andley - refiere Lady Abercrombie.

¡Son hermosos! - exclama su padre.

¡Encantadores! Se parecen a usted Sir Andley, menos la pequeña, ella es igualita a su madre... quiero decir a Lady Andley - sin aguantarse las ganas de decir algo, Lady Abercrombie le cuenta de su hija y esposa.

Candy, ¿dónde está mi esposa? ¿Dónde está ella? - preguntó Albert al no verla por ningún lado.

Aquí al lado, pero usted no está en condiciones de verla por el momento - refirió el galeno, atento.

¡La quiero ver! - su joven esposo insistió en verla.

Pero no así, además... - se interrumpió el médico.

Además ¿qué? - Albert quiso saberlo.

Además aún no despierta - refiere el Dr. Smith.

No despierta ¿de qué? ¿Del parto? - cuestionó sin querer preguntarlo.

Sí, del parto - afirmó Smith.

¿Desde hace cuánto? - pregunta Albert nervioso.

Desde hace unas seis horas - responde el médico esperando que no preguntase más.

Y eso ¿está bien? - ahí estaba, preguntando cosas que no sabía.

Sí, eso está bien dadas sus condiciones y viendo que las de usted no son las adecuadas, debería irse a dormir - recomendó el galeno, debía deshacerse de él.

La quiero ver... - Albert bajó su rostro pensando.

¡Doctor, Doctor! - Mary lo llamaba.

¿Qué pasa Mary? - cuestiona el medico atendiendo a su llamado dirigiéndose hacia él.

Es la señora, tiene fiebre... - informa en susurros.

¿Qué cosa dices Mary? ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Lady Abercrombie ayúdeme! - el doctor Smith llamó a Lady Abercrombie.

Sí Doctor, vamos - ambas mujeres fueron detrás de él.

¿Qué sucede? - el rubio preguntó.

No lo sé sir Andley, las condiciones de su esposa no eran buenas cuando llegó a la mansión Grandchester - informó tajante haciéndole ver que ahora debía ir con ella.

¿A qué se refiere con las condiciones? - cuestionó apresurado.

Se le adelantó el parto y tiene una herida prominente en la espalda, además de varias magulladuras en el cuerpo - relató el médico.

¡Lo sé, lo sé...! - Albert se dejó caer en el pasillo, agarrándose el cabello y haciendo que los demás lo vieran. Candy, Candy sufrió mucho, fue arrastrada por un caballo cuando intentamos escapar de los guardias de Lemarque...- comenzó a contar.

¿Qué cosa ha dicho? - el Rey preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Sí... que Candy fue atrapada por Lemarque en caballo, pero al rescatarla tenía que saltar del caballo de Lemarque al mío, se cayó y fue arrastrada de espaldas por un erial... hasta que Richard la rescató antes de que la maltrataran de más y fue ahí que un guardia de Lemarque le disparó a Richard en el torso y cayó con ella... después no supe que pasó... Candice - susurró el nombre de su esposa.

No se preocupe, no es grave, pero sí de cuidado y lo fue cuando llegó con problemas de alumbramiento adelantado - terminó de informar el galeno.

Pero ¿se encuentra bien? - insistió en la posibilidad, Albert quería verla.

Sí, muy bien... sólo que no ha despertado - refirió Smith y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Candy.

¿Eso es bueno? - cuestionó Albert sin darse cuenta de que habían entrado a la habitación de Candy.

No es bueno, pero tampoco es malo dado que tuvo tres hijos. Mary dame más tela para hacer la curación, señor Andley necesito que salga de aquí - le pidió atentamente volteando a ver con Mary lo que necesitaba.

No lo haré, necesito ver que tan lastimada está ella - pidió el rubio acercándose a la cama donde estaba su esposa.

No lo necesitamos aquí, ella está muy lastimada y para usted no es bueno verla en este estado - Smith sabía que no quería tenerlo allí por algunas cuestiones.

Pero... - quiso interrumpirlo.

Su alteza, puede llevárselo, por favor - Smith le pide ayuda al Rey.

Señor Andley, ¿qué cree que está usted haciendo aquí? - le pregunta la Hermana María medio molesta.

Hermana María, vine a ver a mi esposa - refiere él sin disculparse.

Ni ella ni usted están en óptimas condiciones, debe usted convalecer, así que de vuelta a su habitación - refiere la Hermana María.

Pero... - interrumpe.

Nada de peros, usted a su cama y el doctor atenderá a su esposa - lo reprendió la Hermana María.

Bien - acepta su derrota con desgano.

Nada de excusas, a su habitación en este momento - le ordena de nueva cuenta.

Sí, sí... ya voy - Albert se dirigió hacia el pasillo seguido del Rey.

Bueno, vamos Sir Andley, dejemos a los demás hacer buenas cosas y nosotros vayamos a descansar - el Rey le dice a Albert haciéndolo que vaya a su habitación.

Sí, no me queda de otra - se queja amargamente, pero ni así la hermana María se conduele.

¿Cómo la vio, Sir Andley? - el rey lo distrae.

Estoy contento que de una u otra forma ambos estemos aquí, pero no en éste estado, los demás ¿dónde se encuentran? - Albert pregunta por los demás.

Por lo que sabemos, el duque Grandchester está a cargo del jeque Hasbún; Carmenza, la mucama de Lady Andley, llegó al Tribunal; el joven Terrence está en una finca en Escocia, con Lord Thompson y al médico lo están rescatando en éste momento - cuenta su alteza real.

Y ¿los Borthwick? - pregunta al ver que no figuran entre los que les nombró.

Nadie sabe ¿en dónde se encuentran? Es muy extraño que de ellos no nos hayan llegado noticias - refiere Albert, pensando en ello.

Nadie lo sabe aún, quizás ya hayan llegado, pero no lo sabemos, tendremos que esperar. Ahora a descansar - lo obliga a retirarse a su habitación.

Espero poder - refiere Albert.

Claro que va a poder, lo voy a sedar - se acerca Smith con una jeringa en mano.

¡Sedar, no es cierto, debe ser una broma! - Albert se resiste replegándose hasta su cama.

No es una broma, usted mi señor todavía no está bien y debe de guardar reposo - Smith le dice que no debe de alterarse.

Lo que pasa es que no quiere que vea a mi esposa - Albert le reclama, enfurecido.

Por el momento, ni usted ni ella están bien - afirma Smith.

¿Lo va a consentir su alteza? - Albert le pide ayuda.

El doctor sabe lo que hace mi señor - refiere el Rey Jorge V.

Bien... - acepta sin remedio, Smith le dio un pinchazo y se retiró.

Buenas noches, señor Andley - Smith se despide.

No se le hace que eso es ¿abusivo? - pregunta Albert al ver que nadie le ayuda.

No, la condición de la señora no es buena, el que ande ahí apurándonos cuando necesitamos saber por qué no despierta es más que suficiente, ¿no lo cree? Bien, buenas noches y descanse - le desea el Rey y sale de esa habitación. Dirigiéndose más tarde a la suya.

Buenas noches - esas son las últimas palabras del rubio.

Minutos más tarde...

¡Aprisa, aprisa...! - unos hombres entraron a la mansión Andley.

¿Qué sucede? ¡No ven que todos están durmiendo! - reprendió Mary saliendo de la cocina.

¡Necesitamos al doctor con urgencia! - Sir Campbell se adelanta a la comitiva para solicitar ayuda.

¿Qué pasa? - cuestiona Smith bajando las gradas rápidamente.

Doctor, doctor, lo necesitamos - solicitó Sir Campbell mirando hacia atrás.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es? - preguntó observando al herido que traían cargando.

Le presento al Doctor Mickael Branor Valois... - Sir Campbell hizo las presentaciones y sin terminar el nombre el médico lo reconoció.

¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó anticipadamente.

Lo tomaron como rehén, eso es lo que sucedió, el doctor no está muy bien y ya no sabe cuál es la realidad, dígame qué necesita y le consigo todo para que esté bien - explica Sir Campbell de pronta manera.

Por el momento que lo pongan en una habitación alejado de los niños y la señora Andley, desvístanlo, traigan agua y lienzos por favor. En lo que le hago la lista para los insumos que tiene que comprar en la botica, ah y también los remedios - refiere Smith sacando papel y pluma para anotar.

Bien, si, adelante señores, llévenlo y diríjanse a donde las señoras les indiquen - solicita Smith viendo como las mujeres que se encontraban arriba, en el pasillo los dirigían con el cuerpo del medico malherido.

Vamos... - todos los Sires se dirigieron a donde les habían indicado.

Sir Abercrombie, necesito que alguien compre todo esto y lo veo con el enfermo, voy a lavarme, ¿de acuerdo? - Smith se dirige a la cocina para lavarse las manos de nueva cuenta.

Sí claro, mi señora gusta acompañarme al pueblo - Sir Abercrombie le pide a su esposa que lo acompañe.

Por supuesto, sólo déjeme ver quien se hará cargo de los bebés - ella accede pero tiene que ir en busca de una lady más.

Yo lo haré lady Abercrombie, vaya usted - la Hermana María se dirige a ella y la obliga a acompañar a su esposo.

Pero Hermana María, ¡lleva cerca de tres días sin dormir! - reclama ella sin entender el por qué la hermana no se cansaba.

No se preocupe hermana, váyase a descansar y yo supliré a lady Abercrombie - se ofrece Lady Agnew.

Gracias, Lady Agnew - ambas mujeres agradecieron y mientras una salía con Sir Abercrombie fuera de la mansión, la otra se dirigía a su habitación.

De nada, buenas noches - Lady Agnew se preparó para suplir a Lady Abercrombie.

Y ¿qué hacemos con el preso? - cuestionó Sir Clawdel.

¿Cuál preso? - cuestionó el galeno cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

En el establo está Sir Buchanan, ese preso...

¿Qué cosa?...

Continuará...


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo LIII

¿Qué cosa? - George y el Rey Jorge V dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Al otro día en el tribunal de Lyon...

Toc, toc

Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo? – cuestionó Stewart cuando abrió la puerta del Tribunal.

Sí, buenos días, buscamos a Sir Campbell – respondió y preguntó Amir.

¿Quién lo busca? – preguntó Ailein pareciéndole extranjero.

Soy Aaminah Aasiyah Hiyaz, Reina Consorte del Jeque Hasbún – respondió ceremoniosamente la dama extranjera.

Mi señora, adelante, pase usted – Ailein se retiró de la puerta dándole acceso.

No sólo soy yo, traigo a dos heridos, Lady y Sir Borthwick – anunció la esposa del jeque.

¡Sir Gayre, venga rápido! – Sir Ailein llamó a otro de sus camaradas para que le ayudase con los enfermos.

¿Qué sucede? – Sir Ailein salió rápidamente a la calle observando un carromato, el que habían enviado con Stewart.

¡Sir y Lady Borthwick, están aquí! ¡Venga, rápido! – anunció o mejor dicho gritó para que los guardias del palacio ayudarán a llevarlos adentro.

Mis señores, ¿están heridos? – cuestionaron los guardias para saber cómo debían cargarlos.

Sí, un poco, pero no sé en qué grado – respondió Amir ayudando a cargar a Sir Borthwick.

Veamos, ¿pueden llamar al médico? – sugirió un guardia a Ailein.

Sí claro, pero primero debemos de colocarlos en una habitación por separado – sugirió Sir Ailein, haciendo que los guardias entraran rápidamente hacia el palacio.

Bien, le ayudo – se ofreció Amir.

Mientras esto sucedía en el Palacio de Holyroodhouse, en la mansión Andley el desayuno se preparaba.

Hermana María, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – cuestionó Sir Abercrombie.

Preparando el desayuno, ¿no lo ve? – respondió la monja cuando agregaba más harina al pan que preparaba en ese momento.

Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿no debería estar descansando? – sugirió la matrona de la casa cuando llegó a la cocina después de ordenar los quehaceres del día. Tenía cerca de 300 personas en la casa y eran muchas las labores que debían hacerse.

¿Descansando? Sí claro, sólo que nos falta mucha comida y Mary fue de compras… - respondió sin verlas paradas y asombradas.

Mary...bien, ¿la acompañó John? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

Sí, también – respondió la monja azotando la masa que se encontraba sobre la mesa. ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme? Esto ya está muy pesado – se quejó la Hermana María.

Espere en un momento vuelvo…. – Sir Abercrombie salió de la cocina ante una perpleja hermana María y señora Elroy.

¿A dónde va? – preguntó la hermana a la señora Elroy.

¡No lo sé! – responde con ahínco la matrona y se sienta a esperarla.

A ver hermana María ¿cuántas piezas de pan faltan? – cuestiona Lady Abercrombie cuando entra junto con quince hermosas y finas ladies.

¿Que cree que está haciendo usted, Lady Abercrombie? – cuestionó la matrona asustada.

Le presento a sus ayudantas, ellas ayudarán en la cocina mientras estemos aquí, pensaba que íbamos a ser una carga para la familia Andley, anden ustedes con los enfermos que es donde las necesitan, ellas se harán cagrgo de la cocina – respondio Lady Abercrombie empujando a ambas mujeres que aun no salía de la sopresa hacia el pasillo y fuera de la cocina.

Pero… - ellas intentaron decir algo, por supuesto que Lady Abercrombie sabía lo que hacía y una cosa era cierta, no dejaría que esas amables mujeres hicieran comida ni aseo para un regimiento.

Ande hermana, de verdad que no nos cuesta nada, todas sabemos cocinar y hemos hecho esto muchas veces, no creo que piense que sólo nos la pasamos teniendo hijos y viviendo en la holgazanería. Todas sabemos hacer estas cosas… vaya, vaya, nosotras veremos con Mary lo que se necesite – terminó por decir Lady Abercrombie y a punto de cerrar las puertas.

Bien Lady Abercrombie, gracias por esto – agradece la hermana María al punto del llanto.

Despreocúpese hermana, usted a los enfermos y nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás – refirió Lady Abercrombie.

Bien – la hermana María se retiró de ahí. La señora Elroy se recargó en la pared, sintiendo que de ese peso fue liberada a tiempo de volverse loca.

¿En donde se encuentra Lady Andley? – preguntó una voz poco conocida para la anciana.

En reposo, ahí es que está, ¿para qué la quiere? – respondió la matrona cuando lo reconoció.

Para nada en especial, solo quería saber ¿cómo estaba? – le cuestionó de nueva cuenta sin ver que George ya casi había llegado a la cocina.

Lord Straigth ¿cómo está? Sígame a la biblioteca... – sugiere George haciendo que lo siga por otro pasillo.

¡George, eh bien! Pero por lo visto a ustedes no les ha ido muy bien ¿verdad? – respondió un desvelado Sir Carnegie.

¡No, a nosotros no mucho! – sonrió apenas y penosamente se dejó caer en el sillón de la biblioteca.

¡Tiene usted unas ojeras! – le dijo él dándole unos golpecitos a su brazo cuando se sentó a su lado.

El encuentro con Candy ha sido muy emotivo, no he podido dormir muy bien desde entonces – refirió George omitiendo que le gustaría verla en esa casa, pero ya repuesta.

George, George, George si no lo conociera diría que está enamorado de Lady Andley – Sir Carnegie pareció querer embromarlo, pero no, sólo quiso hacerlo sentir apenado.

Sí lo estoy... pero no de ella como mujer, sino del alma de la señora Candice – respondió con gentileza.

Vaya hasta que alguien me dice algo diferente. Bien, ¿quiénes más están aquí? ¿Quiénes han llegado ya? – cuestionó Abahinn sorprendido.

Albert, Candy, Mickael y por ende los bebés, además de los señoritos Stear, Archie y las seoritas Patricia y Annie por supuesto – refirió él recordando a los últimos.

¿Richard Grandchester? – cuestionó rápidamente.

Con el jeque Hasbún, en la posada – suelta George.

Bueno suponemos que lo tiene él porque el jeque llegó ayer con Mickael – informa Abahinn.

Cierto, entonces creo suponer que va rumbo al palacio en Escocia – refiere George intuyéndolo.

¿Terry? – ahora pregunta por su amigo.

Con Lord Thompson – informa el castaño sin verlo, los ojos le pesaban mucho.

¿Los Borthwick? – siguió preguntándole. Poco faltaba para que él se durmiera y eso haría, dejar dormir a George.

No sabemos aún... de ellos no hemos tenido noticias – refiere George sabiendo que en algún lugar deben estar y que pronto se comunicarán con ellos.

¿Carmenza? – Abahinn sabía que le faltaba una persona.

En el Tribunal de Lyon... – se interrumpió, sabía que ésta noticia iba a ser buena. También está aquí, en los establos… Sir Buchanan – refirió George tomándolo desprevenido.

¿Qué cosa dice? ¿Qué hace aquí, Sir Buchanan? ¿No se lo iban a llevar al tribunal? – cuestionó él dado que en eso había quedado con Sir Campbell.

En realidad, nadie sabe ¿por qué fue tan fácil capturar a Sir Buchanan? ¡Algo se trae Lemarque! – afirmó George obviando que esto podría ser un arma de doble filo para ellos y que deberían de manejarlo con cuidado.

Definitivamente, por lo tanto, debemos dejar a Sir Buchanan en el establo mientras vemos que hacer – Abahinn resolvió mientras ese tema lo dejaban zanjado hasta ahí.

Por supuesto, dígame Abahinn, ¿cuál fue el plan? ¿Por que no llegaron todos aquí? – pregunto George, quería comprender que salió mal.

Lemarque nos sorprendió, los disfraces fueron de gran ayuda pero aun así nos sorprendió, todo se salió de control y no pude meter las manos, quise hacerlo, lo tenía a mi alcance, pero ella me lo impidió, ella no quiso que intercediera, no sé ¿por qué? – claro, Abahinn sabía qué sucedió, sabía que él debería de presionar a Lemarque para salir de su escondite, pero también sabía que el rey Jorge V lo había obligado a firmar un documento donde nada de esto saldría hasta que Lady Candice se lo permitiera.

¿Qué dices? No entiendo… - George decía la verdad, todas las noches repasaba las secuencias de los hechos y nada de esto lo convencía.

Lo siento, no puedo revelar nada acerca del plan hasta que ella haya despertado… - al final Abahinn debería de reconocer que el plan de Lady Andley era totalmente descabellado, pero su lealtad hacia ella dolía más de lo que su amigo George podría dolerle.

¿Por que Abahinn? Dime ¿por qué no puedes revelar algo? ¡Si ya todos están aquí, a salvo! – increpó George enfadado, pero más que enfurecido era una súplica, el castaño hombre lo que quería era entender por que todo estaba así, de esa forma, de esa forma que le lastimaba no saber de los padres de Candy y de no saber si ella sobreviviría a ese trabajo de parto.

No todos, no los Borthwick... – aclaró Abahinn.

Los Borthwick... ¿que tienen que ver en esto? – George tampoco podía hablar de eso tan a la ligera, por lo que prefirió esperar a que el siguiera con su reclamo y todo por temor de cometer una indiscreción.

No me diga que no lo sabe, los Borthwick son los padres biológicos de Lady Andley – refirió Abahinn molesto por la toma de pelo, eso lo sabía ya casi todo el mundo ahí.

¡Veo que ya lo saben! – refirió George aliviado.

¡Sí, ya lo sabemos! ¡Todos nosotros lo sabemos! – gritó golpeando el escritorio.

Vaya y ¿dónde se pusieron de acuerdo?

Eso si se lo puedo contar… - Abahinn sabía que George no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

Inicio del Flash Back

Lady Candice ¿se siente mejor? – pregunta el jeque cuando entra a su habitación donde la rubia descansa.

Sí ya mejor, gracias, jeque Hasbún, ¿ya llegó Lord Straight? – preguntó Candy saludándolo.

Aún no, ¿cuándo me dijo que era? – cuestionó el jeque haciéndole platica.

Aún falta un día, esto me saca de quicio, la espera – Candy rebota las manos sobre sus piernas cuando le da un golpe.

Calma Lady Candice, le puede hacer mal al bebé – recomendó el jeque sin verla realmente.

Lo sé, pero esto no me está gustando en nada – refirió la rubia aceptando que debería de ser paciente.

¿Que de todo no le está gustando? – Abahinn preguntó.

Sir Abahinn, que bueno que llegó – saludo efusivamente al jeque, pero yendo al lado contrario de donde él estaba.

Miladi, me he dado tanta prisa como me fue posible – respondió Abahinn tomándole las manos y soltándoselas apenas unos segundos después.

¡Cuánto lo siento, debo ser más considerada! – Candice en realidad sentía que darle dos días era demasiado pedir.

Sólo quisiera algo de comer y sentarme – se limitó a pedir él.

Enseguida voy por ello, gusta algo de té lady Candice – se ofreció el duque, pero Amir se levantó por los encargos.

Por favor Amir, gracias – ella solicitó el té que muy amablemente el jeque le ofreció.

Gracias, Amir – respondió el jeque dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su hermano.

De nada, permiso – Amir se retiró tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta.

Bien Lady Candice, ¿qué tenemos que saber? – preguntó Abahinn mientras se quitaba los aditamentos del viaje.

Esperemos a Amir para no repetir las cosas, suele ser muy largo si lo tengo que repetir todo de nueva cuenta. Sir Abahinn ¿cómo está su padre? – Candy sugirió y quiso saber de Alfred.

Bien Lady Andley, se quedó en Londres, aún se recupera de los golpes – respondió el aludido, restándole importancia a lo que suponía que ella no sabía.

¿Cuáles golpes? – mientras Abahinn y el jeque la veían hacer esa pregunta, el hijo de Alfred soltó una risa ahogada.

Mi padre llegó muy golpeado por Sir Andley, según me dijo él… - respondió a medias.

¡Espere, espere, mi esposo no ha golpeado a nadie! – Candice lo defendió de cualquiera.

Lo sé, lo sé Lady Andley, mi padre gusta de las peleas por apuesta – Abahinn aceptó que ella si lo amaba y por ello le dio una buena noticia.

¿Quiere decirme que Alfred luchó y dijo que llegó así por mi esposo? – Candy muy indignada quiso saberlo.

Eso dijo Pierre… - soltó Abahinn mirándola de reojo.

¡Pues no es cierto! De hecho, ¡ese día él me entregó! – respondió, desmintiendo semejante idea, Albert se había portado como un perfecto caballero con Alfred.

¡Bribón, ya decía yo que solamente estando loco se dejaría poner morados los ojos! – Abahinn comenzó a reírse.

No me lo imagino… - soltó el jeque.

¡Yo sí…! Jajajaja – Candice sonrió para sí, imaginándose lo que él debe haber pasado para decir esa gran mentira.

¡Que la oiga, lady Andley! – apenas dicho esto, los tres comenzaron a reírse.

¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Amir que venía entrando con una bandeja de té y era seguido por una mucama con la comida de Abahinn.

De nada Amir, sólo que Alfred participó en una pelea por dinero – resumió el jeque sin dar más información, pero que por su cara todos comenzaron a reírse.

Ahhh y eso es ¿importante? – Amir no entendía nada y más lo que se atrevió a pedir.

¡No, pero si divertido! – respondieron aun riéndose.

Bien, según la carta de Pierre, Albert le dijo a él quien era, pero no se lo contó antes en los telegramas porque estaba muy sorprendido, olvidando todo lo que era importante hasta una noche antes de irnos de San Pedro – Candy paró de reír y olvidando que era muy gracioso comenzó a relatar la forma en la cual había obtenido la carta.

Y ¿por qué una noche antes? – cuestionó Abahinn sin entenderlo.

Es que bueno… - Candy se detuvo al ver que era observada por ellos ante su indecisión de contarles. Así como noche no era, más bien mañana – recapituló y cuando no podía sentirse más incómoda. Esto lo diré solo una vez, requiero de toda la discreción de su parte, esta información es sobre mi intimidad, así que tampoco me miren raro – advirtió cuando los tres hombres asintieron sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Sí, mi lady – habló Amir.

¡Se lo juramos! – los tres hombres ahí presentes levantaron su mano derecha e hicieron un juramento de silencio.

Me imagino que ya se habrán enterado de que Lemarque les dijo que por un telegrama de Pierre, Albert probablemente me habría herido al quererme llevar con él – comenzó a relatar la rubia sin prestarle atención a las miradas a menos que ella quisiera ver los sentamientos de sus caras.

Sí, George y yo lo oímos, pero según George no fue una herida como tal. El señor Brighter se molestó mucho ahora que lo recuerdo – informó Abahinn a los demás.

¡Bien, esa noche seduje a Sir Andley! – contó la rubia sorprendiendo a más de uno.

¡Cof, cof, perdón! – Abahinn no pudo tolerarlo, la noticia no era agradable para él.

Sí, Sir Abahinn las mujeres también lo hacemos – respondió Candy con sorna.

Lo siento, es que me tomó desprevenido con la noticia – Abahinn se disculpó de repente.

Bien, suponiendo que ustedes ya lo saben todo, les decía que me topé con Pierre cuando me dirigía al cuarto de aseo del campamento y al verme casi desnuda, me jaló hacia su habitación – rememoró Candy para internarse en sus recuerdos, los más penosos de toda su vida.

¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto? – Mickael que había llegado recién escuchó lo que ella decía.

Vaya, creo que Mickael no notó lo que dije, casi desnuda, con mi traje de montar en una mano y con la otra, tomaba ambos lados de la bata para que no les causara ninguna mala impresión a los demás por salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de Albert a tempranas horas y justo después de él – recalcó lo dicho por ella para que no quedara duda de que nada pudo hacer más que seguirlo.

Bien, supongamos que la jaló a su habitación, ¿que hizo después? – Mickael de nueva cuenta al ataque con sus dudas, ella no era más una niña a la que pondrían a dudar de sus palabras.

Me aventó a la cama y solté todo lo que tenía entre las manos – respondió de la misma manera que él.

Digamos… ¿él abuso de usted? – y volvía al ataque, ¿acaso dudaba de su honorabilidad?

Noooo, por supuesto que no. ¡Artimañas femeninas, Mickael! – respondió sin verlo a la cara, pero de que no fue una buena acción, de eso, ella estaba segura.

Entonces ¿qué hizo? – ahora fue la pregunta de Abahinn.

Digamos que al levantarme le enseñé algo de una pierna y él preparado para lo que estuviese pensando comenzó a contarme lo que tenía planeado mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro… - respondió escueta y totalmente incomoda por el interrogatorio aquel.

Inicio del flash back en África

¿Miss Andley? O debería decir ¿Lady? – la nombró de diferente forma haciendo que Candy se contrajera cubriéndose con la bata que llevaba puesta.

Diga lo que quiera, debería de decir que ¿cómo es posible que no lo hiciera mejor con usted, Pierre? – respondió la rubia con elocuencia que lejos estaba de sentir.

Sabes que no me interesas como mujer y además no soy mejor que Sir Andley, no soy millonario y tampoco tú eres mi hija adoptiva – Pierre si la veía como mujer, pero millonaria que le podía dar los lujos que su padre había planeado en el mes de travesía hasta aquí. Pensaba él que recriminándola la iba a someter y es por ello que él sabía más cosas que ella.

¿De qué hablas Pierre? ¡Tú y yo somos amigos! – respondió ella, recordándole que con fines amorosos no había tal relación.

Amigos, si tú fueras algo más que mi amiga me darías un poco de esto – se refirió a ella cuando con el fuete que llevaba entre las manos intentó abrir la bata que portaba.

¿De qué hablas? Debo irme a bañar de hecho, con tu permiso – Candy se bajó de la cama, recogió sus cosas y comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta cuando de pronto.

Un momento Candy, así te llama él, ¿no? – preguntó Pierre sentándose en la cama con las piernas estiradas.

Sí claro, somos amigos, nos tenemos confianza – respondió ella con la verdad.

¡Demasiada como para que él abusara de ti! – Pierre dio énfasis a esa declaración.

¿Qué dices? ¡Él no abusó de mí! ¿Por qué piensas eso? – ella sabía que era lo que quería escuchar, pero no se lo diría nunca.

¡Porque es cierto y tú lo sabes! – Pierre se levanto y la acorraló en la puerta, colocando sus manos nosbre las de ella que las tenia extendidas sobre su cabeza.

¡No, eso es una mentira, debo irme! – Candy trató de zafarse del agarre y comenzó a escabullirse por un lado de la puerta, quedando casi liberada cuando…

¡Alto ahí, golfita! – Pierre la jaló de la cabellera deteniéndola y pasando su mano sobre la pierna que tenía al alcance.

¿De qué hablas? ¡No se dé qué me hablas! – Candy siguió con la misma historia, ella seguía siendo virgen ante todos.

De nada que todo el mundo no sepa, ¡que te entregaste a Sir Andley! – Pierre ahora celoso de darse cuenta que debajo de esa bata ella estaba completamente desnuda, soltó esa información.

¿Sir Albert es un Sir? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es un Sir? – Candy de pronto se volteó y decidió cambiar de táctica haciéndose la loca con lo abolengos, por supuesto que sabía que era un Sir.

Es un Duque, pero es Escocia – él tanteó el terreno cómo es posible que ella no supiera que era un Sir.

¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! – confesó su ignorancia que aparentaba.

¿No lo sabías? – cuestionó Pierre creyéndole totalmente.

No, pero ¿qué será mejor un Sir o un Conde? ¡Eh Pierre! – preguntó regresando hacia él y tocándole el triángulo que se había formado con la abertura de su camisa desabrochada, haciendo que ante ese toque él se pusiera nervioso.

Por supuesto que un Conde, es lo mejor – Pierre intentó besarla. Si quieres pruébame para comprobarlo… - él la tenía abrazada y pegada hacia sí, quería algo más de ella y Candy lo sabía.

¡Sí Pierre, cuéntame algo para motivarme! – Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de todo lo que pudo para parecer interesada en él.

¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó él mientras le besaba el cuello.

No sé, algo como eso… ¿qué tienes en ese papel? – pregunto cuando al quitar el rostro para evitar que la besara en la boca, vio una carta dirigida a su padre.

Una carta para mi padre – respondió él tajantemente.

¿No te cansas de escribir cartas? – Candy intentó que cayera redondito en su juego por lo que tuvo que inflarle el ego demasiado pronto.

¡Esta es importante! – él seguía besándole el cuello mientras Candy intentaba pedirle perdón a Albert por lo que iba a hacer.

Dime ¿qué le cuentas? – preguntó ella, dándole unos besos en dicho triángulo de piel expuesto, ese que había acariciado momentos antes.

Algunas cosas de que conocí a Sir Andley y que es tu padre – respondió él extasiado.

¿En serio? Sí claro, ¡él me adoptó! – Candy en sus pensamientos reconoció que esa noticia era vieja ya, pero no para Lemarque.

Y que acaba de cometer incesto… - siguió contándole mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la bata que aun llevaba.

Eso no es bueno contárselo, ¡se aterrorizaría! Además, restarías importancia al poseerme, te imaginas que tu padre te diga ¿segundón en todo? – Candy decidió picarle el orgullo a Pierre.

No claro que no… tienes razón, ahora en que estábamos – Pierre quiso seguir con lo que estaban haciendo y la aventó a la cama para ello.

En que debo de ir al baño a asearme, ya sabes para que el aroma que quede en mi cuerpo sea el tuyo – pero Candy no tenía planeado que la poseyera, así que mejor intento disuadirlo.

Sí tienes razón golfita, ¡báñate! Mi aroma es el que tendrás después – aceptó él y liberándola la dejó hacer lo propio.

Bien, levantaré mi ropa y me iré. Perdóname señor por lo que dije y por lo que haré en estos momentos, pero tengo que irme lo más rápido posible del campamento – pensó ella y tomando un candelabro se volteó, cuando él se disponía a robarle un beso.

¡Aaaahhh! – Pierre cayó inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

Lo siento, luego te veo y me llevo esto – Candy tomó sus cosas y salió de allí con todo y la carta.

Fin del flashback en África

Y fue así que esta carta llegó a mis manos. Esperen no me vean así, no hice nada de lo que me arrepintiera – aclaró cuando los ojos de Mickael reprobaban esos actos.

Bien, omitamos eso, ya que nos enteramos como llegó esa carta a sus manos, debemos saber ¿para que se nos ha citado aquí? – resolvió decir Abahinn, en verdad que Candy se encontraba apenada en esos momentos.

Cuando veníamos hacia aquí, mi esposo tuvo una pesadilla y al presentir que alguien intentaría separarnos decidí pedirle ayuda a Sir Campbell y él lo hizo a la par de su majestad. También en esta carta dice Pierre que su padre debe de hacer todo lo posible por secuestrarme dado que él sospecha que Albert me ha seducido para preñarme y así subir de puesto dentro de la cámara de Sires, tal y como lo pensó él – Candy prosigue con el relato.

Pues al parecer no estaba tan errado… - Mickael soltó de pronto, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de todos. Perdón – se disculpó y volvió a la conversación.

Mickael, pero ¿qué cosas dices? – el jeque lo reprendió.

Perdón no quise ser inoportuno – Mickael se disculpó y pidió que continuarán con un movimiento de su mano.

Entonces ya que nos has reunido dinos ¿que es lo que haremos? – solicitó saber Abahinn que no soportaba la espera.

Seguiremos así, disfrazados y en West Linton, Lemarque nos atacará junto con mi tío Sir Buchanan, eso lo creo, no estoy muy segura – informó Candy que al parecer los demás no parecieron darle importancia a la información dada, nadie se preguntó cómo era que Lemarque sabría que debía atacarlos.

Sir Buchanan está en al Palacio de Holyroodhouse… - aseveró Abahinn.

¿Está seguro? – todos querían esa confirmación.

¡Por supuesto, que está allí! ¡Yo mismo lo verifiqué! – Abahinn declaró que así era, pero por supuesto que eso no le constaba.

¡No lo está! Al igual que Pereyra, se fugó de su encierro – Candy les dio la estocada a todos, tanto Sir Buchanan como Pereyra se habían fugado del encierro muy cerca de West Linton.

¡Vaya, algo más que no sabemos! – exclamó el jeque sorprendido.

Y no se imaginan ¿quién fue? – preguntó Amir haciendo que los demás lo vieran.

¡No, no sabemos! – respondieron uno a uno.

¡Quién va a ser, Lemarque por supuesto! – afirmó Abahinn.

Dado que Pierre se encuentra en el Castillo Grandchester, aprovecharemos que ese hombre está sólo – mencionó Candy.

Bien entonces el plan es que los atacaremos – resolvió decir el jeque mirando a Candy.

No exactamente – respondió ella, sabiendo que lo próximo no iba a gustarle a más de uno.

¿Entonces? – le preguntaron.

Nos dividiremos… - soltó sin más, esperando las reacciones de los demás.

¡Me niego a dividirme, eso es más peligroso! – Mickael no lo aceptó tan rápido, es más se negó a hacerlo.

Lady Andley ¿está usted hablando en serio? – preguntó el jeque, no entendía ¿por qué querían dividirse?

Sí, es muy en serio, Sir Campbell y el Rey han dispuesto guardias disfrazados en la ruta a seguir, que es está – Candy se levantó y colocó un mapa señalando el camino lo que hizo que los demás se levantarán y acercarán a verlo.

¿Ya tienen ruta? – preguntó Amir que no podía creerlo.

¡Por supuesto, no íbamos a decidir qué hacer sobre el tiempo! – enfatizó ella.

Bien ¿qué sigue entonces? – Amir prestaba atención a lo que decían en toda esa reunión.

Richard va a ser la distracción, Albert y Carmenza se irán juntos, Terry y yo saldremos hacia el castillo Grandchester al norte de Edimburgo, Sir y Lady Borthwick deben dirigirse al Palacio Real… - Candy iba nombrando a todos, a cada uno de ellos ya tenían una dirección que debían de seguir.

Y ¿yo? – preguntó el jeque.

Amín usted deberá de hacerse el que no vio nada, aparentemente… - Candy le informó escuetamente.

¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó él sin entenderlo del todo.

Que todos nosotros no podríamos hacer nada sin que usted lo supiera, nos va ayudar, pero muy discretamente – respondió ella, acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole.

O sea, sí los ayudaré, pero nadie debe saberlo – enfatizó lo último, ese toque había sido dulce y delicado, lo más delicado que había sentido en su vida.

Exacto y tú Mickael, sólo actuarás si nos descubren a alguna de las tres parejas, le debes dar importancia siempre a Albert, por favor – a Mickael no pareció agradarle lo que escuchaba de parte de su prima, él no protegería a Albert sino a Candy.

Pero… - él intentó de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no pudo.

Es importante que él llegue al tribunal o en su defecto a la mansión Andley – informó ella.

Y ¿usted? – preguntó animadamente.

Estaré segura con Terry, no se preocupe por mí – de igual forma agradeció su preocupación con un apretón en su brazo.

¿Hablaremos de esto con más claridad en otro tiempo? – preguntó Abahinn intentando saber más.

Desde luego cuando estén todos, todos deben de enterarse – aseguró ella.

Sí, por supuesto – accedió inmediatamente.

Ahora usted Abahinn quédese conmigo y termine de comer – Candy le pidió muy solicita a Abahinn, es ahora cuando debía de hablarle de lo otro a él.

Nosotros nos retiramos, que tenga buen provecho – desearon los tres hombres y por ello mismo Candy se levantó a servirse un té, guardando de paso el mapa otorgado por Sir Campbell.

Gracias, luego los veo – Abahinn se despidió comenzando a comer.

Ya afuera, cuando se retiraron lo suficiente de esa habitación.

¿Qué piensa usted, Amin? – le preguntó Mickael a Amin.

Lo único que debo hacer, que ayudaré a los demás y ¿usted? – re cuestionó al médico.

Que si es ella quien resulta lastimada y nadie puede defenderla… - Mickael le hizo una sea con el rostro y los ojos de que le iba a tocar hacer algo para que eso no sucediera.

¡Usted será la carnada Mickael! ¡Espero que sepa lo que hace! – exclamó él convenciéndose de que eso no era posible, no como él lo estaba planeando.

Yo también lo espero, tenemos que evitar que Lemarque tenga en su poder a Candy – admitió él y que, aunque no estuviese muy convencido así lo iba hacer.

Sí, lo haremos – ambos hombres juraron, defenderla era lo que más podrían hacer por ella.

Regresando a la habitación de Candy

¡Sir Abahinn, sí que tenía apetito! – aseguró la rubia sorprendiéndolo.

He perdido algunos almuerzos… -soltó él limpiando el plato por así decirlo.

Lo siento tanto, al parecer Alfred lo ha presionado mucho ¿verdad? – Candy sintió lastima por Abahinn.

Sí demasiado, tiene un poder de persuasión ¡increíble! – aseguró Abahinn consciente de que así era.

Me lo imagino, usted debe de hacer algo muy especial para nosotros… - Candy soltó rápidamente.

¿Qué cosa? Parece que todo está cubierto… - Abahinn no sospechaba nada así que aseguró que lo que decía era correcto menos que…

No Lord Straight, no todo está cubierto… el rey, Sir Campbell y usted deben de acorralar a Lemarque – le informó.

¿Qué cosa dice? ¿No puedo hacer eso? ¿No puede pedirme eso? – Abahinn vociferó todo lo que pudo.

¡Lo tiene que hacer o nadie saldrá vivo de esta misión! – ahora era el turno de Candy de levantar la voz.

Todos saldrán vivos, ese es su plan, ¿lo recuerda? – Abahinn quería convencerla.

Lemarque matará a todos antes de que alguno de nosotros llegue a Escocia, Lemarque tiene amigos en el tribunal y son muy influyentes… - Abahinn se quedó sorprendido, esa información ni él la sabía.

¿Podemos…? ¿Quiénes son? – cuestionó Abahinn.

Mi tío y Sir Buchan – refirió dándole al pobre hombre algo en qué pensar.

¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿La carta lo dice? – Abahinn comentó en tono burlón.

No, Sir Campbell lo ha averiguado – le informa, sentándose.

¡No, Lady Candice! ¡Debe haber otra forma! ¡Tenemos que hacer otro plan! – sugiere Abahinn pensando que toda esta parte del plan es una locura.

No se puede, es muy tarde, ustedes tres deben forzarlo a atacarnos porque si no los Andley no harán su parte y mi niño nunca podrá nacer, si no me tiene para Pierre y para ser inmensamente rico, me matará… - aseveró la rubia, si él no lo hacía todos morirían y él lo sabía, era una de las probabilidades.

Y eso ¿cómo lo sabe? – Abahinn se resistía.

¡Aquí lo dice, léalo! – Candy le extiende la carta donde Pierre le dice a su padre que de no casarse con ella podría matarla.

¡No, no, no debe haber otra forma! – con esa información Abahinn quedó estupefacto, no podía creer que ese hombre tuviera tanta maldad en el corazón.

¡No la hay, lo hacen entre los tres o despídase de todos nosotros mañana mismo! – le advirtió Candy.

¡No puede pedirme eso! – a Abahinn se le estaban acabando las posibilidades, ya no tenía otra cosa más que discutir.

No lo haré yo, lo hará el Rey Jorge V… - Candy se había cansado de disuadirlo, pero tenía que usar su último recurso y no quería hacerlo, no deseaba obligarlo. Candy sacó de una cuerera una carta enviada por su majestad.

¡No, no, no, mi padre me ha embaucado! – pensó para sí, cómo se atrevió a hacerlo pasar por este problema de esa forma.

No puede negarse son órdenes expresas del rey – respondió ella comenzando a caminar.

¡No quiere hacerme cumplir esas órdenes! – respondió el con despecho.

Lo tiene que hacer, quedara en su conciencia el no hacerlo – y eso ella lo sabía, su culpa como Sir del tribunal y el desacato sólo producían sin sabores en su vida dentro de la corte.

No lo creo… - él atinó a decirlo.

Pues créelo, ahora Sir Abahinn Carnegie, descanse que mañana armaremos el plan al 100% y usted, nada dirá de esta parte, le sugiero que lea esa carta y que la firme, mañana debo de verlo más temprano y ahí me la dará, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Que tenga buenas noches! – se despidió de él saliendo de su habitación para ir a ver a Albert.

Buenas noches, Lady Andley – Abahinn también se despidió, aunque no de la misma forma.

Buenas noches, Sir Abahinn y lamento que todo se de esta manera – Candy se disculpó por las órdenes dadas.

¿En qué me has metido papá? ¿En qué loca idea me has metido? – se preguntó mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas por la impotencia de no poder negarse ante el mandato real, sabia de alguna forma que ella correría el más estúpido error de su vida y que podría perderla, tenía que ser fuerte, tan fuerte para mantener la esperanza de que eso no sucediera, sólo eso le quedaba a ella y a él la esperanza de que ese maldito hombre no la matara. Después de que Candy cerró la puerta, soltó un llanto lastimero y a su vez aventó los trastes de los que se había alimentado tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Cayendo en el piso y quedándose ahí, inmóvil y derrotado, la mujer que amaba le estaba pidiendo algo imposible, algo que estaba renuente a realizar, pero sabía también que el arma que ella había utilizado para engatusarlo era inapelable, una desobediencia por parte de él, sería una vida llena de amarguras, desdeñado por la corte y no le quedaba de otra que ejecutarla.

Lo siento tanto Abahinn, pero debía de hacerlo, sin tu ayuda ese cobarde hombre no saldrá de su escondite y ahí si que todos podemos morir. Yo sé que tú puedes y sé que a pesar de ti mismo harás cualquier cosa por mí, tenía que aprovecharlo. Lo siento mucho – Candy al oír el amargo llanto de Abahinn se quedó ahí, parada y recargando la cabeza en la puerta ya cerrada, escuchando como su más fiel guardián luchaba contra lo que debía, contra la rebeldía de su corazón y contra el amor que por ella sentía. Le había costado mucho trabajo que el aceptara, pero esto que estaba sucediendo hizo que ella levantara el rostro, acariciara la puerta y le diera un beso para después comenzar su camino hacia la habitación de su esposo para pasar la última noche juntos, para fundirse en uno solo y dormir con su esposo, sintiendo sus brazos protegerla porque es ahí donde se sentía segura. Porque en unos días más, quizás ella y Albert estarían separados, quizás estarían heridos y esperaba que no fueran asesinados, ella quería disfrutar de su bebé, pero lo que no sabía es que el destino para ella y para Albert ya estaba escrito y en ese destino el nombre de Emanuelle Lemarque había sido borrado, al menos hasta ese momento en donde él no lograría su objetivo.

Continuará…


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo LIV

Era de noche en la Mansión Andley, la Hermana Margaret se encontraba en la habitación de Candy, preocupada por su estado ya que habían pasado más de dos semanas y aún no sabían cuándo despertaría. A Albert tuvieron que sedarlo debido a que la impaciencia no lo dejaba en su habitación y eso sólo podría empeorar su estado de salud. Las matronas de cada clan se habían repartido las labores de la mansión, dado que la Hermana María, Mary y la señora Elroy no soportarían tanto desgaste emocional y pronto las tendrían enfermas, eso era lo último que todos querrían. Aunque si pensaran que las matronas de los clanes no iban a ayudar pues eso si que estaban equivocadas, todas eran provenientes de alta alcurnia, pero no siempre fueron finas ni refinadas, después de todo antes eran las esposas de los señores y que hayan sido educadas, ayudarles a sus maridos es algo que hacían gustosas.

De pronto Sir Abahinn se encontró con la espalda de un hombre que se estiraba ante la gran puerta de la mansión, asustándolo de muerte.

¡Buenos días! – expresó Abahinn, riendo por la acción siguiente de George.

¡Buenos días, Sir Abahinn! – saludó el serio hombre, un poco ojeroso y soltando el aire contenido.

Veo que recuerda mi nombre, eso de Lord Straight, sinceramente ya me estaba aburriendo – suelta Abahinn sintiendo que podría ser menos intenso en sus comentarios.

Bien Sir Abahinn, creo que vamos a tener un gran día – declaró George semi sonriente.

¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Abahinn curioso.

Aún no ha despertado… - respondió George soltando un suspiro.

¿Le preocupa, George? – preguntó Abahinn.

Por supuesto, el médico dice que dos semanas son demasiado, Can… la señora Candice aguantó demasiado tiempo el dolor y la desesperación, quizás su cabeza aún no se recupera… - George intentó reproducir la plática con el médico.

No entiendo, no sé cómo es que aún no despierta y ¿Sir Andley? – tenía que preguntar también por el estado de salud del rubio, aunque la respuesta no le gustara demasiado.

Albert es difícil tenerlo sedado, pero sabremos ¡qué hacer con él! – afirma George.

Tarde o temprano, ella va a despertar verdad

Eso esperemos, finalmente no podemos saber qué sucedió con todos si ella no está despierta… - reafirmó Abahinn.

George ha llegado un telegrama de Escocia, señor – Mary llega hasta ellos y le extiende un telegrama a George.

¡Dámelo Mary! Veamos ¿qué sucede? – en ese preciso momento George lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente, alegrándose. Es de Sir Stewart, ¡no es cierto! ¡Los Borthwick están en el Palacio de Holyroodhouse! – grita George emocionado.

En serio, ¿cuándo llegaron? – preguntó Abahinn, expresando la misma alegría.

¡Hace unos días, están a salvo! – exclamó George, tomando con una mano el telegrama y con ambas los brazos de Mary que lloraba de emoción, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién eran.

¡Madame Elroy! ¡Madame Elroy! ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Abahinn completamente fuera de sí, tanto que comenzó a darle vueltas como si de una niña se tratase.

Sir Abahinn, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella contrariada.

¡Sir y Lady Borthwick están en el palacio en Escocia! – respondió George sonriendo ampliamente.

¿En serio? ¡Llegaron a salvo, me alegra oír eso! – la matrona unió sus manos, las entrelazó y llevándolas a su frente agradeció a Dios el saberlos a salvo.

¡Señora Elroy, señora Elroy… ha despertado! – ahora fue el turno de la Hermana María que más de cincuenta personas voltearán a verla, intentando adivinar que era la señora de la casa quien había despertado.

¿Quién? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

El joven Mickael… - respondió la hermana María, desanimando a más de uno, haciendo que los demás regresaran a su lugar.

Vamos a verlo George, Sir Abahinn, camine por favor – la señora Elroy esperaba que esa noticia fuera de Candy y al no ser de ella, accedió a ir a verlo por propia voluntad.

Todos entraron raudamente a su habitación, unos seguidos de otros, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver al joven médico con vida, aunque muy débil.

¡Mi joven amigo, está usted vivo! – apremió Abahinn.

Apenas, otro poco y estuviese muerto – respondió titubeante un preocupado médico.

Así es, quizás usted nos podría decir ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó George y la señora Elroy al mismo tiempo.

No puedo, pero si puedo decirles que Sir Abahinn ¡nos traicionó! – respondió y lo observó con odio, haciendo que todos los ojos ahí presentes voltearan a verlo, incrédulos.

¿Qué cosa? – la señora Elroy, volteó a verlo, recriminándolo.

¡No Mickael, estás equivocado, no los traicioné! – Abahinn tenía que conservar la calma.

¿Como pudo usted hacer eso? – la hermana María saliendo de su asombro le reclamó.

¡De verdad que no hice nada! – Mickael estaba ahí, intentando que lincharan a ese hombre por haber traicionado su confianza, pero Abahinn debía esperar un poco más, tenía que llegar una persona para salvarlo.

¡Tú, tú nos traicionaste, te aliaste con Lemarque! – Mickael lo acusó cuando de pronto se estaba ahogando. ¡Cof, cof, cof! – el joven médico comenzó a toser.

¡Ahora nos vas a decir de que lado estas Abahinn! – reclamaron más de uno.

¿Que sucede aquí? – entrando Sir Abercrombie cuestiono el por qué de tantos gritos.

¡Tenemos a un traidor en esta casa! – George levantó la voz.

¿Otro? – Sir Abercrombie no entendía el por qué de esa acusación. ¿Quién es? – quiso saber.

¡Sir Abahinn Carnegie! – gritó la señora Elroy muy ofuscada.

¡Imposible! Éste muchacho si que le teme a su padre y es fiel a la corona escocesa, así que no puede ser posible… - Sir Abercrombie lo defendió.

Pues lo es… Sir Campbell lo dijo – respondió Mickael.

Y también ¿soy un traidor? También ¿atenté contra ella? – de pronto entró una profunda voz, que defendía a más de uno.

¿Qué cosa dice? – alguien iba a decirle algo más, algo que solo ellos sabrían, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba prefirieron callarse.

Que Sir Campbell, Sir Carnegie y yo, acorralamos a Lemarque para que saliera y los atacara en el camino a Escocia – refirió la adusta voz, de nueva cuenta.

¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntaron atentamente.

¡Fueron órdenes! – aclaró otra persona entrando a la misma habitación.

¿De quién? – todos quisieron saber.

De Lady Candice, todo este plan fue armado por ella y… - el Rey se detuvo unos momentos mirando a Sir Campbell.

Por mí, obviamente – reafirmó Sir Campbell sin contemplaciones.

¡Sir Campbell… ahora no entiendo nada! – aclaró la Hermana María, que muy sinceramente lo había declarado.

Sí, Abahinn y yo fuimos comprometidos por el rey para que los atacara – ahora fue el turno de Abahinn de hablar de ello.

Su majestad con todo respeto, ¿en que estaba pensando? – Mickael no se detuvo y le preguntó a su tío para poder entenderlo.

Lady Candice quería llegar a la mansión junto con Terrence, pero Lemarque la secuestró y después Albert la salvó, aunque… - el rey se detuvo al explicarlo todo.

Aunque… - muchos le presionaron para que relatara lo que creía saber.

Debo decirle que todo esto nos trajo problemas – admitió finalmente el rey.

Lo sé, al rescatarla, salió herida y él también, Lady Candice fue la que más sufrió – continuó Abahinn sin contemplaciones.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó George exaltado.

Lemarque la azotó con el fuete en la espalda y no se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada… - respondió Abahinn con son lastimero.

¿Es en serio? – preguntó la matrona fuera de sí.

Sí, muy en serio, por eso es que ella tiene ahora sus bebés – terminó el rey, sabiendo que eso era seguramente lo que sucedió.

¿Dónde se separaron? – preguntó la Hermana María.

Cuando Lemarque me encarceló… - respondió Mickael mirando a Abahinn.

¿Ayudó Buchanan? – Sir Campbell también tendría la tarea de averiguarlo por su cuenta, ya que nada sabia de lo que Sir Abahinn y el rey hacían.

Sí, pero no sabía que era yo quién estaba con Lemarque – aclaró Sir Abahinn.

Y ¿te identificó? – le preguntó Sir Campbell.

Sí, me identificó, pero no dijo quién era – aclaró él.

Bien, ahora estamos dudosos de lo de Buchanan – aseguró George riéndose, los nervios lo estaban sobrepasando.

¿De que cosa exactamente? – preguntó Mickael observando como todos se miraban entre sí. ¿Está aquí? – preguntó a más de uno.

¡Sí, está aquí! – refirieron más de uno.

¿Quién está aquí? – preguntó la matrona que no entendía a lo que se referían.

Sir Alphonse Buchanan, ¿quién más? – soltó y cuestionó como si hablaran de cualquier otra persona.

¿Mi tío está aquí? ¿Por que? – cuestionó Mickael sin entenderlo completamente.

Porque él se ofreció a venir conmigo – declaró el jeque Hasbún que había oído casi todo y entró tan rápido como para declarar todo esto.

¡Algo trama! – exclamó Mickael levantando un puño y pegándole a la cama.

¡Eso digo yo…! - afirmó el jeque que pidió calma al joven.

Yo también digo lo mismo – secundó Abahinn.

Está en el establo, con dos guardias – informó Sir Abercrombie.

Y ¿Candy? – preguntó Mickael.

¡Aún no despierta! – soltó la Hermana María perdiendo el control. Lo siento – al darse cuenta de su expresión, se disculpó.

¿Ya todos llegaron? – preguntó Mickael y Abahinn tenía todas las respuestas.

¡Sí, pero no están aquí! – suelta Abahinn de pronto, como si hubiese sido algo que no debería haber dicho.

¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó el joven.

Que todos quedaron dispersos… - dijo el jeque comiendo un pedazo de pan.

¡Algo salió mal…! ¡Algo debió salir mal! – repetía Mickael.

¡No entiendo…! ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? – preguntó Sir Abercrombie.

¡Yo si! – afirmó Abahinn.

Lemarque reconoció a Albert – declaró el jeque.

¿Cómo? – eso nadie lo sabía y ahora es que caían en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Sí, Lemarque reconoció a Albert cuando le disparó a Richard, se dio cuenta de que Amín los ayudaba a llegar a las carretas – informó a todos cuando arrancaba la cáscara de una naranja.

Pero ¿cómo? – Abahinn no podía creerlo.

El caballo de Lady Candice salió a galope y la tiró por el camino arrastrándola o eso creo… - refirió Abahinn.

¡No entiendo nada, nada de nada! – rebatió Mickael aún sin comprenderlo del todo.

¡Nadie entiende nada, lo sabemos! – trató de explicar el jeque, pero la única persona que lo sabía todo era ella.

Eso es lo que lady Candice debe contar, sólo ella lo puede contar – refirió el jeque sabiéndolo que así tendrían que esperarla.

Yo sé muy poco como verán – aclaró Abahinn.

Yo sé mucho menos, eso ya lo saben y los demás no pueden decirnos su parte – declaró el rey.

No, no pueden, todos estamos dispersos – Sir Campbell afirmó ello.

¿Dispersos? ¿Dónde? – Mickael y el jeque quiso saber, sabia de algunos, pero no de todos.

En Escocia, todos, pero Carmenza llegó al tribunal, los Borthwick llegaron al palacio y Richard va rumbo a Holyroodhouse, Amin y Amir se encuentran aquí, Terry con el padre de Louise Thompson, Albert fue el único que llegó aquí, Candice con la mucama de los Grandchester – contó rápidamente haciendo que uno de ellos levantara la mano.

Creo que me tomó la palabra esa de que pasar por la esposa de Grandchester, Blanca Grandchester, era lo mejor – declaró Mickael sonriendo o al menos eso intentaba.

¡No hay ninguna Blanca Grandchester! – aseguró Sir Campbell.

Lo sabemos, pero fue lo mejor que se nos pudo ocurrir – respondieron Mickael y Abahinn en conjunto.

Al menos llegó bien, eso es lo bueno – admitieron el rey y Sir Campbell.

Pues más o menos – refirieron las mujeres.

¿Cómo más o menos? – preguntaron ellos al no entender su declaración.

Herida y se le presentó el parto… - soltó Abahinn y George sonriendo.

¿Cómo está el bebé? – preguntó Mickael.

Los bebés… - declararon todos.

¿Cuántos bebés son? - cuestionó el joven, quería saber más.

Son tres, dos niños y una niña - declaró la matrona, supuestamente nadie debería de dar ese tipo de información por lo cual después de su declaración lo mejor que hizo fue callarse y bajar la mirada.

¿De verdad? Pero ¿cómo tres? – Mickael no dejaba de presionar.

Sí, tres, es largo de contar - aceptaron los demás.

¡E increíble! – asintieron los demás.

¿Están bien? – el rey estaba muy interesado en ello.

Un poco prematuros, pero los clanes están a su cuidado – respondió George, un poco más tranquilo.

Bien, cuéntenos algo, cuéntenos ¿cómo fue todo eso? – Mickael le preguntó a George, quería saberlo todo.

Podemos… - comenzaron a hablarlo, pero no se los permitieron.

Sí hasta lo que sepamos, que de hecho no sabemos mucho – todos lo dijeron sin verse a sí mismos.

Yo sí lo sé, al menos más que ustedes – respondió Abahinn.

Jeque Amin, gracias por rescatarme – Mickael no quería admitir que Abahinn tenía más información que él.

No sólo fuimos nosotros, agradézcale a Sir Campbell y otros clanes – respondió Amin, observando a los demás.

Ahora Amin comience y nosotros podremos decirles más si es que hace falta – el rey presionó a Amín para que comenzara, lo poco que al parecer sabían.

Bien, todo comenzó cuando Sir Andley y Lady Candice venían en el barco desde África, al parecer Albert tuvo un sueño y Lady Candice preocupada le envía un telegrama a Sir Campbell, pidiéndole información sobre su seguridad y él le confiesa que la tendrán desde Londres por aquello de un tratado, pero que no desde Dover. Candice se asegura de escribirle al rey, quien confabulado conmigo procura su protección disfrazándolos a todos con mi vestimenta, todo fue muy tranquilo desde Dover hasta que llegamos a West Linton. Creemos que ahí reconocieron a Richard y fue el primero en recibir un disparo, de ahí todos corrimos por nuestras vidas, Terry salió corriendo con Candy, Albert con Carmenza, los Borthwick juntos, Amir conmigo. Candy tenía que correr rápido, pero al parecer Lemarque comenzó a dudar de nuestros disfraces cuando todos nos juntamos, un kilómetro lejos del camino donde se encontraban nuestros carruajes, todos llegaron menos Terry y Candy, Albert comenzó a desesperarse y todos la tratamos de buscar por los alrededores, sin encontrarla.

Tiempo después, Albert ya no estaba con nosotros, había ido en busca de su esposa como era de esperarse.

Tuvimos que llegar hasta una casona abandonada, en el sótano de esta, se encontraba Candy atada de manos y cargando su peso y el del disfraz, Lemarque se reía de ella, insultaba a Albert y decía cosas tan intimas que al parecer Pierre si logró informarle a su padre. Cuando de pronto Albert se asomó por la ventana, estaba decidido a entrar y eso hizo, pero Lemarque también caminó hacia allá. Justo detrás… se encontraba él, Abahinn le dio un golpe en la nuca a Lemarque que cayó desmayado rápidamente y entonces Albert comenzó a reptar por el piso hasta llegar a donde Candy se encontraba, lo más duro que ha pasado aquel joven, justo cuando comenzaba a desamarrarla, llegó Sir Buchanan y lo golpeó fuertemente con la silla donde se encontraba sentado anteriormente Lemarque haciendo que cayera inconsciente, Candy tiene marcadas las muñecas por eso.

Después ella por el peso de todo lo que cargaba, se cayó de espaldas, afortunadamente para no lastimar la barriga que ya le dolía, pero de algo si estaba segura, caería de determinada forma para no lastimar a sus bebés. Después Abahinn tomó algunas armas y les disparó a varios guardias de Lemarque haciendo que todo eso se volviera una locura, no supimos algo de ellos como por quince minutos hasta que el caballo de Candy se acercó y pasó rápidamente delante de nosotros, ella montaba de lado y por lo mismo cuando el lazo pasó zumbando nos dimos cuenta de lo doloroso que sería la caída. Candy fue enlazada y cuando Lemarque detenía su caballo, Albert salió de quien sabe dónde y cortó la cuerda que iba a tirar de su esposa, fue entonces que nadie se lo esperaba, Sir Buchanan se encontró con Candy y sus caballos se asustaron, fue ahí donde al alzarse en dos patas, Sir Buchanan pudo evadir el caer, pero no Candy y fue ahí que la cuerda cortada por Albert se enganchó en la silla y al ser atada al lazarla del tórax pues como es de comprenderse ese fue el instrumento con el cual fue arrastrada cuando cayó del caballo.

De ahí es que vienen las piedras del dorso y la espalda – afirmó la matrona, aguantando el llorar.

Prosiga – el rey quiso saber cuán aprisa estaba todo y sobre cierta parte de la historia, él intervendría, si se llegase a necesitar.

El caballo de Candy no se detuvo y se perdió a la distancia, Albert fue rescatado por mis hombres y muy cerca de Edimburgo liberado para que llegara hasta aquí, sobra decir que no hubo forma de encontrar a Candy por ningún lado; todos mis hombres se dirigieron a distintos lugres y lo demás ya lo saben.

No puedo creerlo, entonces muchacho ¿dónde entras tú? – cuestiona el rey haciéndose que los demás pregunten lo mismo.

Cuando Albert cortó el lazo que ataba a Candy, Lemarque le iba a disparar a Albert… - comenzó a relatar Mickael con mucho trabajo.

Entonces metiste tus manos, muchacho… - lo felicita su majestad, el rey.

Sí, él me tomó del pecho y me empujó contra la pared. Cuando todo acabó, fui llevado al mismo lugar del que Candy salió – continua el chico, esperando que con eso su curiosidad sea satisfecha.

Mis hombres no supieron más de ti – afirmó Amin.

Lo sé, sé que no sabían nada de mí, sólo me dejé atrapar porque los demás eran más importantes que yo – respondió Mickael esperando que nadie preguntara por qué lo decía.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Abahinn, Mickael se lo esperaba.

Candy es todavía más importante que yo y que todos ustedes – refirió el chico como si hablara del clima.

¡Hijo no! – el rey pidió reservárselo.

Sí, hijo sí… - increpó Mickael. Candy y yo… yo soy un… - intentó decirlo sin saber cómo reaccionarían los demás.

Candy, ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? – la matrona ahora es que estaba más preocupada.

Candy es… - Mickael miraba a Abahinn y a Amín de vez en vez, esperaba que ellos le ayudaran a decírselos a todos.

¡Mickael es mi primo y también un Buchanan…! – una voz pequeña respondió ante esto haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

¿Candy?

Continuará…


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo LV

Inicio del flash back

Albert se encontraba arreglándose, cuando por el espejo vio que su mujer estaba ahí dormida, apenas en la madrugada logró dormirse, por ello decidió que la ayudaría a acicalarse para después irse a desayunar.

Candy, Candy despierta, todos te esperan a desayunar – le informa Albert a Candy, asustándola.

¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño – responde Candy tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

Le dije mi señora que se durmiera, pero no me hacía caso, ahora a despertarse por completo, apúrate, aséate y te ayudo a vestirte – sugirió el rubio, levantando a Candy y encaminándola al cuarto de aseo.

Ya voy – respondió su rubia esposa, entre bostezos.

Toc, toc

¡Buenos días! – saludó Abahinn al ver que no le respondían.

¿Sir Abahinn? ¿Qué pasa? – Albert entreabrió la puerta contestando y sorprendiéndose de quién era.

Todos preguntan por Lady Andley, un emisario del Rey recién llegó y nos espera en la habitación del jeque – informa Abahinn muy serio y apenado.

Bien, en un momento vamos – responde Albert cerrando la puerta justo cuando Abahinn le agradece.

Gracias, Sir Andley – Abahinn incómodo, agradeció y se retiró de ahí.

De nada, ande señora que nos presionan – Albert la apuró.

El emisario del rey no se ira… por el momento – ella muy tarde se dio cuenta de que iba a decir algo de su plan y se retractó.

Candy, tú sabes ¿qué sucede? – quiso saber a qué se refería.

Tengo sueño… - respondió ella bostezando y sentándose en la cama para distraerlo.

Eso ya lo sé, me refiero ¿a qué sucede con esto? ¿Por qué hay un emisario del rey? – Albert no iba a dejarla en paz con ese tema.

De eso nos enteraremos en un momento. ¡Ayúdame con esto! – le dijo que ella en si necesitaba ayuda.

Sir Abahinn y lady Andley – cuestiona el representante del rey.

En un momento viene, Sir Andley la ayuda a prepararse – confiesa dado que Albert apenas y abrió la puerta.

Bien, esperemos entonces – sugiere el jeque.

Sir Abahinn, ¿qué es eso? – pregunta Richard, al ver que algo trae en una bolsa de cuero.

Esto, sí, es algo que me pidieron le entregase a Lady Andley – miente Abahinn asegurándose no darle mayor importancia.

Ah vaya, ¿algo que nos quiera contar? – pregunta Terry, pensando que esa es información vital para ellos.

No, por supuesto, nada que temer o de que preocuparse – afirma, observando unos caballos por la ventana.

Lady Candy, ¡buenos días! Se le han pegado las sábanas… – Lady Beagen embroma a la rubia.

Un poco, es que… ayer no dormí mucho, estaba… pensando – respondió mirando a su sonrojado esposo.

Debe descansar, Lady Andley – la reprenden, a sabiendas de que ella no hará el menor de los casos.

Lo sé, ¿qué tenemos? – Candy quiso desviar el interés de todos en su persona al asunto que los había llevado hasta allí.

Le presento a Sir McDougal – Abahinn toma la palabra en un silencio incómodo.

Buenos días Lady Andley, Sir – el alto y fornido hombre saluda a los Andley con una venia y un beso en el dorso de la mano de Lady Candice.

Buenos días, espero que haya llegado con bien Sir McDougal – preguntó Candy saludándolo y sonriendo.

Por supuesto, mi viaje ha sido muy tranquilo – expresó Sir McDougal.

Como desearía que el mío hubiera sido igual, por el contrario, fue muy cansado – Abahinn muy tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

¡No se queje, Sir Abahinn! – Sir Borthwick lo reprendió por su queja.

Si perdón, ¿ya están todos? – Abahinn al sentirse avergonzado optó por preguntar si todos estaban ahí.

Sí todos, bien, el motivo del por qué nos detuvimos en esta taberna es el siguiente: Lemarque nos ha estado vigilando desde que desembarcamos en el puerto de Dover – informó Sir McDougal.

Pero ¿cómo es posible eso? ¿No se supone que para eso son los disfraces? – cuestionó Lady Borthwick.

En parte, pero nos han identificado y podemos morir todos si no hacemos algo – responde el jeque al saber de primera mano lo que sus espías han averiguado.

Algo ¿cómo qué? – preguntó Richard.

Algo como nunca llegar al Palacio, ¿creen que una comitiva no sería detectada sobre todo si van al Palacio? – pregunta atentamente el jeque.

Ese hombre, ¿qué piensa? Que nadie podrá hacer nada, ¿tiene un espía y nadie de nosotros se ha dado cuenta? – expresa Sir Borthwick.

Un espía, si claro, como si los del tribunal lo supieran y no hicieran nada – sentenció Sir McDougal.

Si lo hay… - refiere una voz al fondo.

Y ¿por qué nadie ha hecho nada? – cuestiona Sir Borthwick.

Así como nada, ¡pues no! – expresa Sir Abahinn quien es observado por todos.

¿Hasta cuándo piensa el rey intervenir en esto? Al parecer ese hombre es más que el rey y todos los aquí presentes, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo el tribunal de Lyon? ¿Cómo es posible que el rey nos deje tan a la deriva? – cuestionó Lady Borthwick, molesto por esa actitud.

Alto, Lady Borthwick no se revele ante las decisiones del rey o… - advirtió Sir McDougal.

¿O qué? ¡Entiéndalo, moriremos todos si no hacemos algo! – protestó Terry observando como los demás se miraban entre sí.

Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, nos vamos… - Abahinn comenzaba a explicar cuando se vio interrumpido.

¿A dónde podemos ir que ese hombre no lo sepa? ¿Quién es el espía? – exigió saber Sir Borthwick sumamente molesto.

Su mejor amigo… - respondió Sir McDougal.

Mi hermano no tiene amigos – refutó Lady Borthwick.

¿Así lo cree? Entonces no le conoce – Abahinn soltó sin poder creerlo.

¿Sí lo tiene, milady? – afirmó Sir McDougal.

No le conozco alguno… - Lady Borthwick susurró de momento.

Sir Buchan… - soltó su esposo.

Efectivamente, por eso vamos a dividirnos – suelta Sir McDougal.

¿Dividirnos? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No dejaré a mi esposa a cargo de alguien que no sea yo! – refutó Albert.

Lo siento Sir Andley, su esposa ya ha aceptado – contó Sir McDougal.

¡Candy qué…! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡No entiendes que si algo te pasa…! – Albert no podía creerlo, su esposa conspiraba en contra de él, de su seguridad, de sus bebés…

¡No seas melodramático, es lo mejor que nos puede suceder! – Candy necesitaba que su esposo aceptara su loco plan.

¿Cómo dices eso? Candy ¡no puedes hablar en serio! – reclamó el rubio observando que su esposa no le importaba.

Muy en serio, todos nos dispersaremos… - afirmó la rubia, sin mirar a su esposo que no podía creerlo.

¿Qué quieres decir con que nos dispersaremos? – interrumpió Terry, sabía de lo que hablaban solo quería confirmarlo.

Unos, Albert y Carmenza llegarán a la mansión Andley; otros, Sir y Lady Borthwick al Palacio en Escocia; Richard, el jeque Hasbún y Mickael formarán parte de la ayuda encubierta y por último, Terry y Candy irán a la Mansión Grandchester, donde estarán más seguros – informa Sir McDougal.

¡Me niego a obedecer! – refuta Albert.

Pues tendrá que hacerlo, eso si quiere viva a su esposa e hijo – advirtió Sir McDougal.

Pero… - intentó interrumpir.

Albert, por favor… - Candy pidió que dejara de poner peros.

Por favor ¿qué? – le preguntó a ella con mirada dura.

Por favor, necesito que aceptes – le pidió como un favor personal.

A todo esto… ¿qué hará usted, Sir Abahinn? – cuestionó Richard sin entenderlo.

Yo… iré a Londres por un encargo y después los alcanzaré – respondió escuetamente.

Bien, como representante del rey todos tienen que firmar… - advirtió Sir McDougal.

No firmaré… - Albert ¿haciendo berrinche? ¡Increíble, pero cierto!

¡Eso es desacato! ¡Usted sabrá si lo hace o no! – advierte Sir McDougal.

Y ¿eso es en serio? – Albert quiso hacer una broma.

Muy en serio… - respondieron más de uno, enfadándose.

¡Albert firma, ya! ¡Fírmalo ya! – reprendió Candy.

¡Está bien, está bien, pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo! – replicó él.

Si, si ya luego lo resolveremos… - Candy no quería hacerlo tampoco, pero no deberían demorarlo.

Si sobrevivimos – susurró más para sí, pero para Candy no pasó desapercibido.

¡Albert…! – lo reprendió de nueva cuenta.

Bien, ya me callo… - y sí, se calló.

Todos pasaron uno a uno, firmaron unos renuentes, otros en desacuerdo y uno más viendo como todos lo hacían, sabiendo que su papel no sería nada agradable y justo cuando se retiraban, Candy se detuvo e hizo que los demás se adelantarán para quedarse a solas con McDougal y Abahinn.

Sir Abahinn – Candy lo llamó.

¿No puede haber otra forma de hacerlo? – preguntó Abahinn mirando al suelo.

No, no puede. El documento Sir Abahinn – Candy le pidió el documento firmado.

¡No puede hacerme esto, Lady Candy! – expresó él.

Sí puede, ¡es una orden y lo hará! – ordenó Sir McDougal.

¡Por favor, por favor! – solicitó Abahinn.

¿A dónde está Candy? – pregunta Albert deteniéndose rumbo al comedor.

Se detuvo con una mucama, vamos sir Andley en un momento vendrá – el jeque miente y lo apura, él no debe saber ciertos detalles del plan.

Lady Andley, por favor no me haga hacer algo que no quiero – Abahinn se resistía a entregarlo.

Lo siento, debe hacerlo Sir Abahinn. Sé lo que siente por mí… - refirió Candy, mirándolo, él se encontraba muy asombrado.

¡Nooo! ¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de ello? ¡Nadie lo sabía! – sin quererlo, lo admitió.

Cómo no darme cuenta Sir Abahinn, usted ha hecho cosas que mi esposo no ha hecho por mí, por mi bien y por el suyo, usted debe acatar la orden… - explicó a él que la miraba sonrojado por la confesión.

Pero Lady Andley, si algo le pasara… por mi culpa – Abahinn solo daba pretextos.

Haremos algo, ni usted ni yo revelaremos nada hasta que nos volvamos a ver, así nadie lo culpará por acatar esta orden – Candy le ofreció un trato.

Pero y ¿qué hay de mí? – tenía que saberlo.

Usted es un hombre bueno que va a enamorarse de otra linda mujer, aún es muy joven para cambiar de gustos – refirió la rubia.

Lady Andley… - Abahinn se encontraba dubitativo.

Sir Abahinn, por favor – Candy tenía que presionar un poco más, pero Abahinn no pudo resistirlo y la besó.

¡No se atreva Sir Abahinn, por el honor de los Carnegie no lo haga! – solicitó Sir McDougal.

Lo siento, lo siento, ¿no sé por qué lo hice? – Abahinn se disculpó, no debía hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

No se preocupe, justo por eso, debe de obedecer – respondió Candy, estirando la mano.

Lady Andley, no quise que esto ocurriera… - Abahinn sin mirarla le entregó la carta.

Calma Sir Abahinn, gracias por esto – Candice salió de allí sin decir nada más.

¡Perdóneme! – Abahinn simplemente se quebró.

No tiene por qué pedirlo, este será nuestro secreto… también – aseguró Candy, saliendo por completo. Sir McDougal – lo llamó y él presuroso se presentó ante ella.

A sus pies, Lady Andley – Sir McDougal respondió como lo mandaba su rango.

¿Puede llamar al jeque Hasbún? – le preguntó mientras caminaban al comedor sin llegar a éste.

Sí señora, en un momento vuelvo – Sir McDougal apremió la orden y se retiró rápidamente. Jeque Hasbún, puede venir un momento – le llamó cuando llegó al comedor.

Bien, vamos – asintió y se levantó para acompañar al robusto caballero.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llama al jeque? – preguntó Sir Borthwick.

Porque él lo llevará hasta donde se encuentra Lemarque, por eso – refiere Mickael que en la reunión se limitó a decir una cosa.

Jeque, espero que todo esté arreglado, tome Sir McDougal – preguntó al jeque, dándole los papeles a Sir McDougal para que los guardara.

La defenderé hasta la muerte – advirtió el jeque, mirándola muy serio o al menos eso quería aparentar.

Espero que no lleguemos a tanto, jeque – aseguró la rubia.

Fin del flash back

Mientras en el Palacio de Escocia…

¡Candy, Candy! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó una voz profunda dentro de la enfermería del Palacio.

¿Qué sucede Amir? – preguntó Aaminah sin notar que Sir Stewart se encontraba más cerca.

Sir Borthwick está delirando Sir Stewart, no sé ¿por qué tiene tanta fiebre? La herida ya tiene tiempo que sanó, ¿qué le parece? - informa y cuestiona Amir, atento a las recomendaciones.

No lo sé Amir, sólo tengo unas dudas, habrá que preguntarle a su alteza a ver que le puso en la herida, que se le cerró rápido – susurró para no alertar al enfermo.

Mi señora – Amir corrió a preguntarle.

¿Qué pasa, Amir? – respondió ella.

Nada, no se asuste. ¿Qué utilizó en la herida de Sir Borthwick? – cuestionó Amir.

Esto, son pomadas de mi familia, dale esto a Sir Stewart – Aaminah sacó de un bolso unos pequeños tarros.

Tome, Sir Stewart – le da los frascos y después se retira.

Bien, ahora a bajarle la fiebre y después colocaremos esto, haremos otras pruebas e investigaré que tiene… sí eso haré – se dijo así mismo.

Regresando a la Mansión de los Andley en Edimburgo, Annie había entrado a la habitación de la rubia mientras todos estaban reunidos en la de Mickael.

Candy, ¿cuándo despertarás? – le preguntó a Candy, claro estaba que no iba a responderle de inmediato.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó una voz muy queda.

¡Candy!

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas! Poco a poco retomando mis actividades con la escritura, quizás algunas piensen que dejaría inconclusa esta novela, pero no, en ocasiones las escritoras tenemos períodos blancos (cuando la inspiración se va por la puerta grande) que muy dificil nos cuesta recuperar aunado con la destrucción que dejó el temblor del 19 en este mes, dado que mucha de mi familia vive en lo que fue en el epicentro. De antemano les agradezco a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia en esperarme por cada capítulo de está aún muy larga historia, gracias desde el Estado de Puebla.

¡Feliz lectura!


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo LVI

Abahinn se quedó ahí, parado en medio de la gran habitación, se preguntaba desde cuándo se había sentido así, de nueva cuenta alguien que no fuera su padre lo tenía acorralado, debía obedecer, debía de hacerlo a pesar de sí mismo, ¿por qué dolía demasiado? Se preguntó una y otra vez, la mujer que amaba, pero que no podía tener lo había maniatado, sólo le quedaba obedecer, no había otra forma de hacerlo y él lo sabía. No quería ser el causante de toda esa tragedia, no quería asustar a Lemarque para que los atacara, pero era en realidad que tenía miedo a sus acciones o realmente fue porque Candy podría ser secuestrada verdaderamente por ese hombre y él, él no podría hacer nada porque se suponía que iba a ser su aliado y no su enemigo.

Abahinn no pudo resistirlo, no pudo tampoco contener la rabia que sentía de ser un Carnegie, si fuera el bribón que su padre encontró cuando lo llamó a la reunión con el rey, poco le hubiese importado robarse a Candy, finalmente ningún honor sería perjudicado. En mala hora se le ocurrió aceptar el legado de su padre, pero él que iba a saber que años más tarde conocería a Candy siendo toda ya una señorita y muy bella que a sus quince años casi dieciséis lo había hecho perder la cabeza y sí, también el corazón.

En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué le amaba y su conciencia le respondió sin quererla escuchar porque la amas desde pequeño y eso… era cierto, le amaba aún a pesar de él, como se lo dijo Terry algún día en Londres. Quería sobre todo sentarse, pero las manos en su cintura le permitieron regresar a ese día en el que algunos miembros del Tribunal de Lyon, él y su padre fueron convocados ante el Rey Jorge V.

Inicio del flash back

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a su padre, sólo le veía una vez al año, así que estaba más que acostumbrado a su falta de cariño. Ese día, muy temprano, todos caminaban en silencio, los guardias apostados en la puerta reconocieron a su padre y le abrieron rápidamente, todos con un asentamiento de cabeza saludaron al guardia y entraron por una puerta secreta, nadie absolutamente nadie debía saber que ellos se encontraban allí.

Algo que todos dijeron al llegar a una sala contigua al trono, fue…

Buenos días su alteza, ¿para qué mandó a llamarnos? – cuestionaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Buenos días Sires, ¡Abahinn, muchacho, tanto tiempo de no verte! – el rey se adelantó a saludar al chico Carnegie, desde la última vez había crecido mucho.

Buenos días su majestad, si hace ya algunos años – afirmó él sonriendo y haciendo una venia de saludo.

¡Pero siéntense, debemos hablar! – el Rey se sentó en su trono personal y ellos hicieron lo mismo en una especie de sillas individuales.

¿Ah pasado algo en Escocia? – preguntó Sir Carnegie.

¿Escocia has dicho? No por supuesto que no, es que hay algunos asuntos urgentes que atender. Bien… no sé si sepan que Sir Andley tiene una hija… - soltó de repente, esa pregunta sacó a todos de la poca concentración que tenían.

¡Imposible! – Sir Campbell expresó.

Oh no claro que no lo es, digamos que es padre… - el rey quería aparentemente divertirse a sus costillas.

¿La tiene o no? – preguntó Alfred.

Si, lady Candice White Andley, por supuesto – informó el rey sin tomarlo de mala manera.

¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó Alfred.

Mmmm como unos diez… - refirió el rey, pensando en lo que había leído.

Entonces no es posible, a los ocho no puede engendrar – aclaró Sir Campbell.

Por supuesto que no ha nacido de él, es su hija adoptiva – les contó a ambos sires.

¿Adoptiva, ha dicho? ¿Qué es lo que ese muchacho está pensando? – Sir Campbell no lo podía creer.

Realmente, nada. Ha hecho una buena obra nada más y tú mi querido Abahinn serás el que averigüe todo de la chiquilla Andley – ordenó el rey dándole un maletín de cuero.

Pero… bueno, en realidad no sé ¿por qué he venido? – quiso saber Abahinn abriendo el maletín.

Mira hay cosas que debes de saber, tu padre todos estos años ha estado lejos, como todos los sires, lo importante es que sepas que no es porque Alfred no te haya querido, sino porque él te heredará su puesto muy pronto… - soltó el rey haciendo que el hijo sonriera a su padre.

Papá, ¿es eso cierto? – cuestionó el hijo.

Sí, así es, ya me estoy haciendo viejo y además quiero dedicarme a otras cosas más fructíferas – respondió él muy sincero.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuáles serían esas? ¡Cazar y hacer nada! – cuestionó y soltó Abahinn.

Sí, ese es el sueño de todo Sir, obviamente – le respondió a su hijo haciéndolo reír a él también.

Bien, ¿en donde es que esta la hija de Sir Andley? – Abahinn se encontraba muy divertido, pero debía ponerse muy serio.

En América… - respondieron todos, por supuesto que ya habían leído esa información hacía tiempo.

¡No me voy a mudar a América! – rebatió el joven Abahinn.

Pues así es, ella está allá y se te dará toda la información para que busques datos – el rey comenzó a explicarle su encomienda.

Sí su alteza, gracias por la encomienda – su padre y el rey lo tenían acorralado y resistirse no le iba a resultar muy bien, así que lo mejor era cooperar.

Gracias a todos por su visita… - agradeció el rey, despidiéndolos con la mano derecha en la mano derecha de cada uno y con la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho como era normal en América.

Padre, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que me ibas a heredar el título? – cuestiona el chico después de despedirse de su alteza.

Te lo estoy diciendo en estos momentos, tengo que comenzar a prepararte para la sucesión y por lo que sabemos, esa chica no es una dama – Alfred se interrumpió cuando sintió que Lemarque se acercaba.

Quieres decir que… es… - Abahinn quiso aclarar lo que su padre no le dijo como era.

No, no, no me refiero que es como tú, desobediente, traviesa y todo menos una dama, te va a gustar hijo… - soltó su padre, a sabiendas que lo último haría que él no regresara pronto a Escocia.

¡Nunca me fijaría en una Andley! – espetó orgulloso.

Eso espero, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, busca la foto de lady Andley dentro del maletín – ordenó Sir Carnegie.

Veamos, digo que puede tener de diferencia una niña de diez años… bueno, si es bonita…, ¡qué bellos ojos! ¿Has visto papá? ¡Son verdes! – exclamó Abahinn emocionado.

Veo que ya te diste cuenta, por el momento es hora de irnos a casa hijo, vamos – Alfred internamente se reía de su hijo, por lo que ambos se fueron a lo que desde ahora sería su casa.

Fin del flash back

Sí papa, esa fue mi primera misión sin título y creo que me volviste a engatusar nuevamente, donde quedo la simpática chiquilla que acosaba patos para convertirse en la gran mujer que es hoy, aunque sea pequeña aún.

Abahinn ¿dónde estabas? ¡Te quedaste muy atrás! – Terry lo saludó de pronto sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Recordando algunas cosas, ¿cuándo nos vamos? – él no quería hablar de eso.

Aún no, estamos viendo y reparando cosas, buscando otras y pensando – contó Terry, todavía faltaba mucho por hacer.

Ya somos dos… - se acercó el jeque un tanto descontento.

Tres… - aseguró Mickael.

¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? – quiso saber Richard, todos los jóvenes reunidos.

Lo que nos sucede a todos, creo yo – afirmó Terry, bajando la mirada y caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados al frente.

¿Tienen dudas? – preguntó

Sí, muchas, este plan no augura nada bueno… - soltó Mickael recibiendo reprobaciones de parte de todos.

Mickael no seamos pesimistas… - Hasbún intentó salvarlo.

Debemos obedecer, lo saben ¿verdad? – Richard quiso saberlo, si no alguien debería de hacerles entender que así debían de hacerlo.

Sí, renuentes estamos, pero sí, así es, debemos obedecer… - dijo Abahinn totalmente derrotado.

¡Te engatusaron, Abahinn! – exclamó el Jeque Hasbún.

Como a todos y nosotros que pensábamos que era demasiado infantil para nuestro gusto… - suspiró Abahinn tratándose de sentirse mejor.

Nos engañó a todos, pero no somos los únicos… - dijo Mickael riéndose de la suposición de la mayoría.

Pobre de Albert, salió más lista que todos juntos y además de todo, ¡mandona! – ahora fue el turno de Terry que se paró y recargó en el resquicio de la puerta sin darse cuenta que Sir McDougal venía entrando y lo que tampoco sabían es cuanto de su plática había escuchado.

¿Quién es mandona, caballeros? – preguntó o más bien gritó detrás de Candy.

Sir McDougal, perdone – Terry se disculpó apartándose de la puerta y sentándose en otro lado de esa habitación.

No se disculpen, tienen razón en todo… - lo que McDougal dijo, les sorprendió a más de uno.

¿En cuál de todo? – preguntaron los jóvenes.

En que este plan es una locura, pero son órdenes – se limitó a confesar.

Estamos derrotados muchachos, sólo falta que Terry nos diga… - Mickael se detuvo, se supone que él no debía decir nada.

Se los dije, Tarzán pecoso sabe lo que hace – afirmó Terry.

¡Terry, deja de llamarla así! – pidió Abahinn un tanto molesto.

Bien Abahinn, sé que tú sabes algo que no nos has contado, ¿a qué edad conociste a Tarzán… a Candy? – Mickael cuestionó sin tener cuidado con el nombre y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Abahinn.

En Lakewood, cuando tenía doce años, para esas alturas ya estaba con los Andley… - cuenta Abahinn.

¿Cómo era? – el jeque Hasbún también tenía curiosidad.

¡Así como es hoy, sólo que más bella…! - nombró Abahinn ensoñadoramente haciendo que los demás sonrían de la valentía de este para decirlo así, de esa forma.

¿De verdad? – cuestiona Sir McDougal ya que no puede creer como lo dice Abahinn.

Por supuesto, muy traviesa… la señora Elroy no la quería – corrobora el joven.

¡Es que no era una dama, sino un diablillo! – suelta Terry sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de los demás.

¡Terry! – Abahinn y Sir McDougal lo reprenden haciéndolo reír.

¡Es verdad! – afirma lo que ellos piensan.

Sí que lo es – Richard se une a ellos, la charla de los hombres se había vuelto graciosa.

Caballeros, ¿quién de ustedes no está enamorado de ella? – preguntó Sir McDougal.

¡Alfred! – responden todos soltando una carcajada.

¡Mi padre! Bueno, me refería a que mi padre es inmune al encanto Candy… - explica a Sir McDougal.

¡Ah vaya y de ahí todos los demás están enamorados! – recapitula el callándolos de pronto.

¡Yo estoy casado! – reafirma el jeque Hasbún.

¡Y enamorado Hasbún, no lo niegue! – comenta Richard haciendo que se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Bueno caballeros… - Sir McDougal quiso interrumpir esa amena plática pero alguien más soltó esa observación.

¡No sabe cuánto es afortunado! – comentó Richard.

¡Sí que lo se caballeros! – entró Albert a la habitación haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y sorprendiéndolos.

¡Sir Andley! – el único que emitió algo fue Sir McDougal, esta situación era incomoda.

¡Discúlpenos, solo hablábamos! – el jeque Hasbún ofreció una disculpa por todos ellos.

De mi esposa…, pero calma, tampoco lo entiendo – sonrió esperando que tods se tranquilizaran. Sabía que era cabeza dura, pero no tanto – rio por lo bajo, él, algo que no entendía era precisamente eso, que Candy no lo tomara en cuenta para nada.

Es que hay algo que no entiendo, ¿en dónde tenía escondido ese geniecito su esposa…? - preguntó Sir McDougal.

¡Oh no! Candy siempre ha sido enojona, como cuando Clint le peleaba sus dulces… le reñía siempre – recordó Terry haciendo que el rubio lo mirara curioso.

Sí bueno, no le vi nunca ese carácter, pero creo que Terry podría decirnos más de esa faceta suya… - instó, Candy no supo a ciencia cierta que era lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Bueno, admito que me gustaba hacerla enojar… - Terry obvio el comentario haciendo hincapié en gustaba lo que se ganó por parte de Albert fue un ceño fruncido, de quién estaban hablando era de su esposa.

¿De verdad? – Mickael que no sabía de la existencia de su prima quiso averiguar más de lo que estaba a punto de generarse entre estos dos.

Sí, es que frunce la nariz y las pecas se le notan más, eso lo vi cuando nos conocimos en el barco de Nueva York a Londres, yo había salido a pensar en la proa del barco, había bruma y era fin de año, me encontré a Candy, al parecer buscaba a alguien más, Pecas no pudo ver que era yo por supuesto y luego la hice rabiar… - contó omitiendo ciertas partes que prefería guardarlas para sí.

¿La conociste ahí? – preguntó Mickael sin ver la mirada enfadada del rubio.

Sí y créeme que me arrepiento haber perdido tanto el tiempo, hacerla enojar no era tan divertido como hacerla rabiar… - dijo Terry, todos entendieron eso menos Albert, él por supuesto no quería saber nada de ellos, Terry por algún motivo lo hizo a propósito.

Terry, es lo mismo - comentó Richard.

Si vieras que no… desde cierto día en que me peleé en un bar, me equivoqué de habitación y entré en la de ella, yo estaba muy mal herido y salió a comprar remedios para mí hasta ese momento supe de ti, supe que ella ya te conocía y como no iba a hacerlo, si siempre le cuidabas – refirió él, algo que quería seguir haciendo es respirar.

¡Yo quise que la cuidaras Terry, ella te quería mucho! – enfatizó Albert sin tomar en cuenta esos comentarios.

Lo supe Albert, pero después, sólo que no lo sabía en ese momento, mi tonto orgullo, estaba enojado contra mi padre porque era una realidad, mi madre no me quiso ningún día a su lado – respondió sosteniéndole la mirada a Albert.

¿En qué piensas jeque? – preguntó Richard al verlo que no prestaba atención.

Alguien se ha preguntado dónde fue que Candy planeó todo esto, ¿cómo supo de Sir Campbell? ¿Del Rey? De todo lo que había pasado en sí – preguntó Hasbún.

Buena pregunta, usted Sir McDougal lo sabe – cuestionó Mickael.

Una parte… pero no puedo contarles, mi señor me pidió que no lo divulgara – refiriéndose al rey.

Vamos Sir McDougal, ¿a quién se lo diremos? ¿A Candy? – le instó Terry.

No a Candy no, por supuesto – Sir McDougal no sabía si sería correcto hablar. Bien, pero no lo supieron por mí… Lady Candice le dio aviso a la corona escocesa indirectamente por usted Sir Andley, desde el barco de Lemarque – soltó Sir McDougal tan rápido que nadie se lo esperaba.

¿Qué cosa? – todos se acercaron al hombre, menos el jeque.

¿Candy sabía quién era ese cretino…? ¿Desde el barco? – preguntó Richard muy atento.

Sí, pero no podía hacer nada, todo lo que tenía era agua alrededor, así que fingió estar enferma todo el viaje y con pérdida de memoria aparente – respondió admirado por la astucia de la chica.

Entonces todo lo que ha ocurrido… ¿todo fue planeado por Candy? – cuestionaron varios de ellos.

Sí, todo… inclusive desde el campamento, Alfred no se dedicaba sólo a curar animales sino también a cuidar a una muy triste y preocupada Lady Candice – refirió a cuenta gotas, Sir McDougal parecía bastante sorprendido de que los demás estuvieran de la misma manera.

¡Candy…! – exclamó Albert. ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? ¡Cómo pudo no contarme nada! No puede dejarme a un lado, lo sabe ¿verdad? Sabe que pone en riesgo a mi hijo y a ella misma, que ¿acaso no piensa en eso? No piensa que puede dejarme viudo y morir en ese intento estúpido de querer salvar a todos… - fue su momento, Albert no pudo más por la insensatez de su esposa y explotó, saliendo de la habitación.

Sir Andley espere, ¿a dónde va? – el jeque sabía que debía de detenerlo.

A cortar todo este plan que tiene armado, no va hacer lo que ella quiera… - responde ante los brazos y el cuerpo que se impone a que salgan.

No puede, usted ya firmó recuerda – advierte Sir McDougal.

Por eso está aquí, ella nos ha engatusado a todos… - asegura Richard.

Sí, pero no fue idea de ella engatusarlos a todos… el rey sabía que no podían negarse a esta encomienda, los tenía que comprometer – soltó Sir McDougal obviando que eso no fue obra de Candy sino de su soberano.

¡Y vaya que lo ha hecho…! – afirma Richard soltando una carcajada para después salir de allí.

¡Richard! – todos se quejan, pero el hombre ha desaparecido.

No creen que Candy ya pensó todo en este plan, tuvo a mal de cuentas que decir es así o asa, no lo creen, pensó en lo que posiblemente Lemarque haría, quizás ya sabe lo que es ella o Lemarque y que a toda costa quiere su fortuna – Terry cuestionó a los demás.

¿Lo sabe Sir McDougal? – algunos quisieron preguntarle.

No tengo ni idea… - pero él no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Alguien debe averiguarlo… - sugirió Albert emocionado.

Su esposa no es tan tonta para hacerlo, ¡no va a decirnos nada! – aseguró el jeque.

Y que nos puede decir, sí Albert lo he sabido todo desde el inicio que ese mequetrefe de Lemarque es un conde que para obtener el título mató a su propio hermano y así obtuvo el ducado; que quiere casarla con su propio hijo que no sabe dónde está para que le herede una inmensa fortuna; que no sabe que ella es segunda al trono y que tampoco tuvo la decencia de decirle nada a su esposo porque se pondría justo como lo está ahora…profusamente ignorado de sus deberes como esposo y que hará lo que se le encomienda…como todos los presentes - respondió Terry imitando la voz de Candy.

¡Tú no tienes nada que reclamarme… no eres nadie Terry! – a esto Albert reaccionó tan mal como el jeque lo hubiese esperado.

Mientras la perorata se comenzaba a armar, los recuerdos de una reunión en el Iberia venían a su mente…

¡Buenos días! – saludó una jovencita asomándose por la puerta del camarote.

Buenos días señora, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó Amir que apenas caminaba por el pasillo para abrir la puerta.

Sí, por supuesto, viaja con usted el señor Hasbún… creo que es un jeque… - preguntó Candy.

¿Pasa algo Amir? – Hasbún preguntó a su hombre de confianza, al escuchar voces.

Esta bella señora quiere hablar con usted, señor – informó Amir, haciendo que Candy entrara.

Por supuesto, puedes retirarte. Pase usted señora… - Hasbún al verla, la invita a pasar y despide a Amir.

Lady Candice Andley… - Candy lo saluda de mano, situación que extraña mucho a Hasbún.

¿Escocesa? – cuestiona Hasbún.

Sí, tome – Candy se limita a responder con un monosílabo y después proporciona una carta.

Veamos, una carta del Rey Jorge V, ¿algo sucede con mi visita? – contrariado Hasbún cuestiona.

No, pero usted va ayudarnos – responde ella sonriente.

¿En qué empresa? – Hasbún no lee en ese momento la carta sino hasta después.

Comenzaré por el principio: mi padre adoptivo es Sir William Albert Andley, miembro del Tribunal de Lyon en Edimburgo. Hace unos meses, justo antes de que me casara con él, asistía al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres y en las vacaciones de verano no iba a poder ir a América, era yo una chiquilla en todo el sentido, así que me gané a pulso ir a Edimburgo, a la escuela de verano, sabe. Pero junto con mis amigos, decidimos que antes del viaje conociéramos a un amigo de Terrence Grandchester por lo que nos apartamos de los grupos de colegio para conocerlo y de paso comprar helado; en eso estábamos cuando el dueño de la taberna hizo bromas acerca de nosotros con el PSD alemán y estando unos militares presentes nos arrestaron a todos cuando nos dirigíamos al barco que el colegio había rentado para nosotros – comenzó a relatar, paseándose por todo el pasillo.

Si a todos los arrestaron, ¿cómo es que usted está aquí…? – preguntó él extrañado.

Yo me escapé porque me ayudó Terry, pero fui a toparme con el mástil del barco del Duque Lemarque y desmayada desperté en un barco diferente, no con las monjas sino con dos hombres que lo único que querían era mantenerme sedada, así que me di a la tarea de averiguar por mi cuenta ¿qué era lo que tenían entre manos? Clint fue de gran ayuda, me hice amiga del telegrafista que resultó ser amigo de Sir Andley y que me ayudó desinteresadamente. Clint robaba los telegramas que había recibido de la Tía Abuela, de George, del colegio, en fin hasta de Pierre… - respondió con ahínco, decir que estaba emocionada de descargar toda esa información fue muy liberador.

¿Quién es Pierre? – cuestionó Hasbún.

Pierre es el hijo de Lemarque y actual conde Lemarque, que intentó comprometerme para ayudarme, él le avisó a su padre apenas había firmado un contrato sobre ayudar a los chicos a cambio de que me casara con él. Su ambición se vio bien pagada por todo el mes de viaje hasta África. Cuando llegué a San Pedro, el Sr. Smith el telegrafista ya tenía a un reemplazo, un miembro del Tribunal ya estaba instalado como telegrafista en el pueblo, por lo que cada que iba mientras otra persona se encargaba de ir a traer las cosas de Alfred yo telegrafiaba a George, al Rey y a Sir Campbell; inclusive me dio todos los telegramas que intercambiaban los Lemarque. Algo que no me esperaba, era volver a ver a Albert tan pronto, pero por Lemarque me enteré que el Albert que yo conocía y que era mi padre adoptivo era en realidad el tío abuelo William del que tanto presumía mi tía abuela y que yo creía que era muy anciano. Entonces fue que comencé a pensar mucho en él… a recordar cuánto me había cuidado, cuanto se preocupó por mí… - Candy siguió contando aquello que le traía tanta melancolía.

¡Y se enamoró! – termino Hasbún.

Y me enamoré como una loca, usted ha de pensar ¿cómo pudo mi padre casarse conmigo y consumar nuestro matrimonio? Albert en realidad no es de mi sangre y desde hace un tiempo por George sé que él me ama, pero que decidió no inmiscuirse en mi vida por lo que viajó a África para olvidarme. Cuando llegó al campamento, ya tenía un mes allí; Alfred me recibió y acogió como un padre lo haría, decidí contarle sobre mi plan, sobre lo que supe de Lemarque durante la travesía del barco y sobre lo que sabía de mi supuesto padre – continuó como si de un cuento se tratara.

Por obvia razón, su apoyo fue un gran pilar para mi cordura, cómo era posible que mi mundo tan despreocupado aún a pesar de mí, se haya convertido en una venganza que no tenía límites, eso era algo que no podía caber en mis pensamientos, muy pronto entendí que lo que Lemarque quería era el dinero y no a mí como futura nuera, así que decidí firmar el contrato sin el White, todos en la familia sabían que mis madres en el orfanato me pusieron ese nombre porque me encontraron afuera de este en invierno. Si no tenía ese White el contrato no sería válido porque George respetó ese nombre cuando Albert le informó que sería adoptada por la familia Andley. Por George sé que Lemarque quiso impugnar el contrato, pero no obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del rey, así que ha planeado secuestrarme recién baje del barco – terminó ella de contar.

Y mi papel aquí, es que la cuide – agregó Hasbún sorprendido por lo contado.

Mas o menos, en este momento no tengo tiempo de contarle la otra parte, aún falta mucho de esta historia, no puedo confiarle esta información a nadie de los que vienen conmigo, usted sabe cómo lo dice la carta que no pueden transferir la información porque todo el plan estaría en peligro. Tome, también esto, es una carta donde le cuento todo con detalle, por el momento no tardarán en encontrarme, me le he escapado a Carmenza y mandarán a buscarme hasta por debajo de las camas… mi actitud cuando ellos estén cerca será la de una chiquilla mimada y traviesa, así que debe usted tratarme como tal, nadie debe saber que en realidad soy una chica que ha urdido un plan sin tomar a nadie de ellos en cuenta, ¿lo ha entendido? – cuestionó y advirtió Candy.

Sí, perfectamente Lady Candice, entonces déjeme presentarle a mis hijas porque ahí viene alguien de su familia, lleva unos minutos preguntándole a todo el barco por alguien. Fariha y Ghaaliya, la señora va a contarles un cuento… - informó su padre a ambas chiquillas.

Siiií, venga, la ayudaremos a que se siente…. – ambas chiquillas la tomaron de las manos y entonces se sintió jalada por aquellas.

¡Niñas adelántense! Lady Andley, ¿está usted segura de lo que hace? – preguntó el jeque, cuando leyó el primer párrafo de la carta del Rey.

Lo estoy, muy, muy segura, Lemarque no puede ganar esta vez, quizás haya matado a su hermano por el ducado, pero no logrará obtener ni un penique de mi fortuna ni la de mi esposo… - declaró Candy.

Y ¿qué dirá su esposo…? – preguntó al ver que siendo un Sir, él no tomaría de muy buena manera esto que Candy estaba haciendo.

Él no es el único con poder en esta pareja Jeque Hasbún, mi poder va más allá de mi esposo, él será un escocés, un miembro del tribunal, una de las familias más prominentes en Escocia, pero también es un empresario y comprenderá que, en los negocios, si no arriesgas, no ganas… permiso. Por cierto, debe usted de platicar con el Dr. Pereyra que se encuentra en resguardo del oficial del barco, quizás pueda saber algo más acerca de mí, le resultará interesante… - le informa y asegura la rubia, saliendo del pasillo para entrar a una habitación que tenía ventana.

Sí fue así como Lady Andley urdió este plan, aunque no supe cómo fue que se organizó con Sir Campbell y el rey tan bien, la mayoría de nosotros no podemos a veces tener todo en el momento.

Tienes razón no soy nadie, pero tú eres el que reclama que no lo tomarán en cuenta, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿No has entendido? Entonces no la conoces como yo – Terry intenta hacerlo reaccionar.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – cuestiona Albert sin entenderlo, los celos provocan en él, desconfianza en su esposa.

¡Nada de lo que piensas insensato…! Que Candy está haciendo lo mejor para todos y no para ella misma ni para su bebé, eso es lo que no te has dado cuenta – le reclama Terry por desconfiar de ella.

¡Cierto, lady Candice se está arriesgando por todos otra vez! – Mickael ha entendido todo a la perfección.

Albert… no te mereces a Candy, ella ha sido intachable toda su vida, como es que piensas eso de ella – le reclama por la injuria mental que comete en contra de la rubia.

Lo siento, es que lo imprimes con mucho conocimiento de causa, está bien, no he dicho nada – Albert se retira de la pelea.

¡Sólo lo pensaste! – Terry contraataca y Albert le da un duro golpe a Terry que lo tira al suelo, a lo que Terry solo se rie.

¡Alto ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de echarse los unos a los otros! – pide Sir McDougal.

Entonces… - Mickael insiste.

Entonces, ¿qué? – Hasbún quiere saber.

¿Quién le preguntará a Candy?

Nadie por supuesto, ella no soltará nada, aunque en ello se le vaya la vida – aseguró Mickael.

¡Eso es injusto! – Terry no puede creer que nadie se atreva a preguntárselo.

Pues así es, no quedara de otra que esperar a ver qué sucede – respondió Mickael retirándose de allí, admitiendo que nada ni nadie podría hacer algo.

¿Como se atreve a decir eso de mi hija? – entra enfurecido su suegro y tomándolo de la camisa lo lleva hasta la pared hasta estrellarlo.

Pero ¿qué está haciendo? Sir Borthwick… - Sir McDougal lo aparta haciendo que Albert resbale por la pared.

¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que mi hija es una mujerzuela…? ¡No se lo voy a permitir! – reclama sir Borthwick.

Pero ¿quién ha dicho eso Sir Borthwick? – cuestiona Albert contrariado y levantándose.

Usted lo dijo, se atreve a dudar de su castidad, acaso llegó con usted sin ser casta, dígamelo, usted la sedujo – soltó el corpulento hombre.

¡Estábamos casados! ¡Cuál seducirla! No suegro, ella fue la que me sedujo – eso ultimo lo pensó, pero por supuesto que eso no se lo diría a su suegro.

¡Eso no es una excusa! – volvió a atacarlo, quedando frente a frente, ambos llenos de ira.

No dije nada de Candy, sí lo pensé, pero porque Terry así lo hizo ver – le informó al hombre mayor.

¡No te la mereces! – esas palabras quería quemarlas en carbón para que nunca volvieran a aparecer y menos que se lo dijeran enfrente de él.

Y ¿usted sí? – Albert no iba a guardar silencio, él era su esposo y en ese momento él tenía el sartén por el mango.

¡Albert no! – Terry quiso intervenir.

¿Qué cosa has dicho? – pidió su suegro.

Usted cree que se la merece, usted que la entregó a su médico de confianza y la dio por muerta. ¡Qué no se le olvide que está aquí por mí! – ahora era el turno de reclamarle por la infelicidad de Candy.

¿Cómo te atreves? A mi hija, no la vas hacer menos – Sir Borthwick estaba tan enfadado que no sabía ni que contestar…

Para mí nunca ha sido menos, ella es mi vida y usted lo sabe – fue el turno de confesarlo.

Estoy aquí por Sir Campbell, él me la confió – advierte. No por usted – Sir Borthwick estaba enfadado.

Por favor Sir Borthwick, fui yo quién lo llamó de camino a Lisboa, así que no se equivoque, si yo no le hubiese comentado nada a él usted ni siquiera hubiese sabido de su existencia, es más ahorita ni siquiera estuviera aquí – respondió con burla.

Sir Andley, por favor – Sir Mc Dougal observó el dolor en los ojos de Sir Borthwick por esas palabras.

Nada de por favor, me reclama algo por lo que he luchado hasta que mi corazón se ha roto y usted viene a insultarme, diciendo que no me la merezco, usted y yo le hemos fallado, ambos lo hicimos, pero usted desde que nació, usted tiene la culpa de que ella este inmiscuida en este plan tan poco práctico, ella puede morir y qué haremos cuando con ella se lleve a mi hijo, usted sabe ¿qué haremos? Llorar por su partida y envejecernos o suicidarnos para estar juntos, lo que usted prefiera. La hermana María y la Señorita Ponny dejaron que fuese libre y yo la adopté para que lo siguiera siendo, para que no se sometiera a las reglas y leyes de un país y de personas vanas y egoístas, para que fuera sencilla y amorosa, yo no la cuidé para que fuera una señorita de porcelana y sabe por qué, porque Candy es mejor persona siendo como es… _e_ y será mejor soberana conservándola así – respondió Albert con conocimiento de causa, admirando a Hasbún, al final Candy tenía razón, Albert se arriesgaba a este absurdo plan como si hablara de inversiones.

¡Y serás su consorte! – su suegro hizo un comentario ácido lo que le ganó un rostro orgulloso y no herido.

Lo sé, se el poder que va adquirir, pero no la encarcele en sus deberes para la corona, no haga lo que le sucede a la princesa Victoria, acaso piensa que no sé qué la pobre jovencita ha vivido cuidada hasta del aire por ambición, por favor, no nos hagamos tontos – asegura Albert sabiendo que esto a él si le preocupaba.

¡Ella va a ser reina! – gritó Sir Borthwick, el rey la había reconocido.

Ella será lo que quiera ser y nadie le va imponer algo más – aseguró Albert mirando a todos.

Pero tiene un papel en la vida… - se atrevió a agregar.

Sí su papel es ser Candice White Andley, si quiere ser madre y esposa lo va a lograr, si quiere ser actriz lo será, si quiere ser enfermera, doctora, abogada administradora o simplemente ser ella misma lo será, nadie aquí está capacitado ni tiene el derecho de decir lo que ella será, si es algo que ella no quiere – advirtió Albert entusiasmado con las ideas.

Pero tiene deberes… - su suegro no quitaría el pie del renglón por nada de lo que su yerno dijera.

Su único deber es conmigo, me han entendido y si yo no coarto su libertad ustedes con qué derecho sí lo hacen – preguntó Albert.

Somos sus padres, ese es el derecho que tengo sobre ella, sé lo que mejor le conviene – Sir Borthwick tuvo ese error, obligar a Candy a algo que siempre le rehuyó, los cánones sociales.

Pero ella es mi esposa y la futura madre de mi hijo, así que yo decido lo mejor para ella, ¿ha quedado claro? – si a esas iban, él como su esposo tenía el derecho de mantenerla encerrada si eso quisiera.

Pero… - Sir Borthwick iba a agregar algo más.

Pregunte ¿si ha quedado claro? – volvió a preguntar, pero ahora estrellando los puños en una mesa y observando a todos desafiante.

Sí – casi todos contestaron afirmativamente menos…

¡Sí señor, Andley! – aseguró Sir Borthwick quien pensaba que Albert no tendría el coraje ni el carácter para ponerlo en su lugar.

Ahora Sir Borthwick, usted el único derecho que cree tener es cuidarla para que no corra peligro, cuídela como debió de haberlo hecho y espero que Dios le perdone sus errores, que a mí me lo va a cobrar con creces – Albert antes de irse se acercó a Sir Borthwick.

¡Explícame! ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sir Borthwick.

¿Qué cree que sucederá cuando Lemarque nos ataque? Si nos descubre se irá en contra de Candy, se ha preguntado si nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de protegerla, veo que no, pues esperemos que esa endemoniada maldición de arriesgar todo por los demás muera en esta cruzada tonta que ha armado mi esposa… - soltó Albert con dolor y coraje.

¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ha hecho Candice? – le preguntó sin conocimiento de lo que su hija iba hacer.

Se está arriesgando por todos los que estamos aquí, eso es lo que siempre hace cuando se siente acorralada, así que tome su papel de padre amoroso y cuídela, que lo va a necesitar – le advirtió comenzando a caminar.

Pero ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Candy va a morir?

Al saberse abandonada por sus padres, Candy creó una especie de cruzada para todos con respecto a su seguridad y esto ya ha pasado por mucho tiempo, con todos los que la conocen… con la señorita Annie Brighton, con Elisa y Niel, con Dorothy, con la Tía Abuela, con Terry, con los chicos y ahora con nosotros; Candy teme perder a la gente que ama y es por eso que si nosotros no estamos unidos en esto ella va a… - informó Terry entendiendo de lo que Albert hablaba.

Morir, ¡has entendido todo Terry! – Albert felicitó a Terry.

La creo capaz… - aseguró el chico, tan bien como si la conociera.

¡Todos seremos felices! Eso es lo que ella cree, pero ¿en realidad lo seremos? Piénsenlo, veamos… Terry, ¿de qué servirá el amor que le tienes? Si vive, aunque sea conmigo tendrás un bello recuerdo. Sir Borthwick, una vez ya la perdió, si vuelve a pasar ya no sólo se sentirá que es como si ella viviera, sino sentirá morirse cada vez que la recuerde; para lady Borthwick no será lo mismo. Nadie se beneficia de su muerte, así que todos debemos estar unidos, para ella a pesar de lo que cada uno sentimos por cada uno de nosotros… - Albert sabía que iban a comprenderlo.

Tienes razón yerno y ehhh perdona por lo que dije – Sir Borthwick entendió en efecto que era una realidad.

¡No se preocupe, todos estamos tensos! - Albert decidió darle vuelta a la hoja.

Con su permiso, debo ir a ver si nos tienen lista la comida – Sir Mc Dougal debía salir de allí.

Pase Sir McDougal…. – respondió Sir Borthwick.

Mientras en la habitación de Candy…

Toc, toc

Adelante – una voz dio el pase.

Ya regresé mi señora – informó Sir Mc Dougal.

Hizo lo que le encargué, Sir McDougal – preguntó ella mirándolo por el espejo.

Sí mi señora, les di un poco de información – respondió fehacientemente Sir Mc Dougal.

Bien, creo que todos limaron asperezas y eso es bueno, ¿no les parece? – Candy sonrió ante la información proporcionada por Sir Mc Dougal.

¿Está segura de lo que hace, Lady Andley? – preguntó el hombre recién sentado en una silla de madera.

Muy segura, lo que se dice segura… no, pero debemos hacerlo así, no podemos cambiarlo, el rey no podrá mover sus piezas si nosotros cambiamos todo a la mera hora – respondió la rubia dándose la vuelta para que tres pares de ojos la vieran hablar.

Y ahora ¿qué sigue prima? – cuestionó Mickael.

Ahora lo que sigue, le gustara menos… - Candy observó a un alto y fornido hombre que la miraba expectante.

¿A qué te refieres, Candy? – este hombre le preguntó a la bella dama.

¡Traicióname!

Continuará…


End file.
